Hero Faction on Apocrypha Old Version Re-write Version is On-Going
by Hyaenodon
Summary: Due to Issei attack, the Hero Faction members that assault Gremory Peerage and Saji (Cao Cao, Siegfried, Georg, Heracles, and Jeanne) is thrown to another dimension because the disturbance in Georg Longinus. In this dimension, the Age of Gods is ended, but they found that heroes in this dimension is resurrected as Servant of Magus. Hero meets Hero descendant and Soul inheritor.
1. Chapter 1: Longinus that Lost Control

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Isibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe**

* * *

 **The Longinus that Lost Control**

The Plan that Cao Cao formed to summon Great Red to the City of Kyoto, Japan, by using the leader of Yokai Faction, Yasaka, was now in total failure. Sun Wukong, the Victorious Fighting Buddha and the vanguard of Indra, came to Kyoto along with one of the Five Dragon Kings. Yu-Long the Mischievous Dragon. Not to mention, he's not in full strength after his fight with the Red Dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudo. Siegfried, the artificial human that was created from the DNA of original Siegfried who killed one of the Five Dragon Kings, Fafnir, tried to attack Sun Wukong, but the latter easily deflects and defeat him with the extension ability of his staff, **Nyoi-bo** , that found its mark on the latter's stomach. Cao Cao, who see Sun Wukong carelessness, extend his main weapon, **True Longinus** , also known as the strongest **Sacred Gear** and the same spear that stabbed Jesus Christ, toward him, but the latter easily stop the tip of the Holy Spear with his index finger.

"Humph... With the spear that still can be stopped by my finger, there's no way you'd be able to defeat other Gods." Sun Wukong said with a mocking smile to Cao Cao.

Cao Cao himself was admired by the latter strength. After all, it was he that trained him beside Indra, one of the Indian God, during his younger days. "It seems your monstrous strength still exists..." Cao Cao said impressed by his strength despite his old age. If he still can't defeat Sun Wukong, his ambition to surpass every supernatural being, including God and Buddhas, is still out of reach.

"Cao Cao! We must retreat for now!" Siegfried suggested to Cao Cao.

"Tch. It's time to retreat huh..." Said Cao Cao a little annoyed after hearing Siegfried suggestion. He then shortens his **True Longinus** to its normal length, then jumped back to his comrades with the jumping strength that was unlike a normal human. "I'm sorry but we must finish our performance. For now..." Said Cao Cao to Issei and Sun Wukong. After he said those words, Georg then started activating his **Longinus** , **Dimension Lost**.

Issei, who doesn't satisfy by Hero Faction actions that hurt his comrades preparing a **Dragon Blaster** on his right arm that was aimed to Cao Cao.

"Just one strike! I want my strike to hit him just once!" He yelled.

"So you want to take over my job? Very well _Sekiryutei_." Said Sun Wukong amused by the Red Dragon Emperor strong will. He then tapped his staff on Issei's **Dragon Blaster** , and he then shot it a few seconds later. Heracles and DxD Jeanne immediately standing in front of Cao Cao to take the blast on. But suddenly, it turned upwards then heading straight to Cao Cao's face, striking his right eye.

"It worked!" Yelled Issei happily because he's able to pay what Cao Cao did to his friends.

Heracles and DxD Jeanne can only look in shock when the blasts strike their leader.

Cao Cao was now grunting in pain when momentarily clutching his right eye, that was now blind and blood running down the right side of his face. Smoke is formed on his right eye. His expression later turns quickly from pain to anger.

" _Sekiryutei_!" Yelled Cao Cao in anger. He then put the **True Longinus** in front of him while making a stance like was chanting a spell. The **True Longinus** later enveloped in a bright, **Holy Light**.

" **O Spear. The true Holy Spear which pierces through God. Suck the ambition of the King of Domination sleeping wi** -" Not finished he chanting the spell, Siegfried quickly closed his mouth with his left hand.

"Cao Cao! Now isn't the right time for the **Truth Idea** to be unleashed." Siegfried said with high tone.

"Yes, I know that." Cao Cao said while also shove Siegfried aside. He always cursed his weakness to easily angry. He then looked at Issei sharply with killing intent, although the latter doesn't realize it. Although a reckless fighter and a pervert nonetheless, he was able to inflict an injury to him despite with the help of a Buddha.

' _What? What's exactly the source of his strength!?_ ' Though Cao Cao confused while his mind is still boiling in anger.

" _Sekiryutei_! No... Issei Hyoudo!" Yelled Cao Cao to Issei. "Become stronger! Stronger than Vali! Only then that I'll show the true power of this **Holy Spear** to you!" He continued with a challenging tone.

The Red Dragon Emperor said nothing after hearing his challenge. He just narrowed his eyes on him.

After Cao Cao is finished talking, Georg, the descendant of Johann Georg Faust and the vice-leader of the Hero Faction, uses his **Dimension Lost** to teleport them from that place.

* * *

On a rocky landscape, a small girl with long black hair, emotionless black eyes, and wearing a Lolita Gothic outfit, is sitting on a rock. She then looks to the starry sky.

"Its. Begun." She said with a smile. "The Black. Hole."

* * *

On a black, empty space, an old man was sitting on a chair. He has spiky silver hair, muscular built and wearing a noble-like clothing with black coloration. He then suddenly smiled.

"So, it's true after all?" He said, amused. "Then, he will surely come."

* * *

On a church, a young man with white hair, golden eyes, tanned skin, and wearing a black priest outfit, is currently praying, when suddenly he opened his eyes.

"What's this uneasy feeling? Are you don't approve with my goal, after all, my God?" He said to himself.

* * *

On unknown place, a middle-aged looking man with wild-looking dark silver hair, hazel eyes, and wearing an outfit akin to a king, is working on something. Suddenly he looked to the sky and grinned.

"At last, it's opened. Its worth that I've waiting for two hundred years." He said with amusement. "Wait just a moment, you'll be revived shortly."

* * *

Meanwhile, Georg already finished teleport Cao Cao and the others. They now on the grasslands that were close to the meadow at night. From its landscape, it was a place in Europe.

"Damn you! _Sekiryutei_! Ugh!" Cao Cao said before grunting in pain while clutching his now blind right eye. He later sits down on the ground with **True Longinus** is put beside him.

DxD Jeanne is tried to heal his injuries, while Heracles is on guard duty to watch for any troubles. She then pick some medicines from her pocket. "Glad I bring the first aid kit."

"Ready as always I see." Cao Cao compliment her.

Siegfried then walks to Georg. "What's wrong Georg? You seem to be confused about something." Ask the artificial human after seeing the expression of the vice-leader of Hero Faction.

"Strange. Our exact teleport location shouldn't be here." Georg answered. "I already targeted the location of our teleportation on Japan, more specifically on the foot of Mount Fuji." He continued.

"Wait a minute." Said Cao Cao after hearing his explanation. He was now being carried by DxD Jeanne to standing and his right eye is already bandaged. "You say that we shouldn't be teleport here? Then why did we teleport to Europe?" Ask Cao Cao to Georg. After seeing his surroundings which is a temperate grassland, his genius mind quickly deduced that he and his comrades are on Europe Continent. This is his special trait.

"I don't know why this happened. Previously, it never-" Georg then stopped talking. He then put his right hand on his chin, like he was remembered something. "Perhaps..." He tried to voice out his theory for the wrong teleportation place.

"It's because Issei Hyoudo **Dragon Blaster** , isn't it?" Cao Cao figures what his vice-leader tried to theorize.

Georg nodded, agreed with his answer. "It looks like my **Dimension Lost** is had a little malfunction after his shoot disturbs my **Alternate Dimension** on Kyoto." He explained.

Cao Cao chuckling. " _Khu khu khu_ , It's very fun to hear it. As I expected of _Sekiryutei_. But it seems, this is not our world." Said Cao Cao to Georg. He then looks toward the starry night sky. "The airs...feels different."

"Cao Cao- _kun_ , as always you always overthinking about something." DxD Jeanne said after hearing Cao Cao words.

Cao Cao look at her nodded. "You're right. It must be I too overthinking about this." Cao Cao agreed to her only high-ranking female comrades.

Heracles, who was on the guard in entire conversation, suddenly walk to Cao Cao. "Cao Cao, do you sense something on 2 o'clock direction?" Ask the inheritor of the Greek Hero Heracles to his leader.

Cao Cao nodded to Heracles. "You're right. There was a huge _Mana_ in that direction." Said, Cao Cao, while seeing the direction that was pointed out by Heracles. After that, he quickly standing on his feet. His actions make a certain blonde is worried.

"Cao Cao- _kun_! Don't! You're wound is not healed yet!" Said DxD Jeanne with a worried tone to his leader.

"Wound like this is nothing. Don't worry Jeanne." Cao Cao said casually.

DxD Jeanne unwillingly nodded hearing his leader words.

"Cao Cao, don't tell me you're gonna..." Siegfried realizing something. He knows his leader personality very well. Aside from his personality to enjoy battles, the personality of the original Cao Cao from Three Kingdoms, his ancestor's personality that was like to battle a strong warrior must be passed down to him as well.

"Yes. Like you deduced, Siegfried." Cao Cao smirked figuring his members thought. "Georg! Teleport us to that location immediately!"

"As always huh." Georg sighed, already knowing his leader personality. He immediately activated his **Longinus**. He's now glad because there is no disturbance to the teleportation now. In an instant, he along with the other members of the Hero Faction is enveloped by a purple mist. When the mist dissipated, they already have gone from that place.

* * *

"You're must be a Ruler-Class Servant?" Ask a young man with a pale skin and white skin. He looks like an Indian god who wears various jewelry and a red fabric floating on his back. He carries a golden spear and currently standing on one of the lamps of the highway.

"Prepare Yourself!" After finishing those words, he suddenly jumps toward a young, blonde woman with purple eyes with an incredible speed while readying his spear on stabbing position, creating a crater when he lands. The young girl is managed to avoid the attack and suddenly her clothing changed to a military uniform of Medieval Europe and with a head ornament on her temple. Her right-hand carries a battle flag and a sword is sheathed on her waist. This woman is Jeanne d'Arc (Fate Jeanne), the Ruler-Class Servant of the Great Holy Grail War.

"Lancer of Red. Your identity is the son of Indian God, Surya. Karna, isn't it?" Fate Jeanne said to the young man now identified as Karna. That is her skills as Ruler that allows her to recognize each Servant she met.

"Hoo." Karna impressed that she knows his true identity.

"I'm the Ruler-Class Servant on this Great Holy Grail War, Jeanne d'Arc." Fate Jeanne introduced herself. "Are you know the consequences for attacking me?" She asked the Son of Surya.

"Answering the question that yourself already know the answer, was foolish." Karna said with stoic expression.

"What are you trying to gain by killing me?" Fate Jeanne asked once more.

"I don't know." Karna answered. "I only doing what my master ordered me." He continued with his stoic expression. "And so, I only act according to the contract that was already existed." Karna said while pointing his spear to Fate Jeanne. His spear later emitting a red flame around it. Fate Jeanne prepared to battle the Indian Heroic Spirits. "Let's begin then Ruler. I'm sorry, I'll not hold back no matter what circumstances you're in."

Karna then launches himself forward with his spear being engulfed in flame. He swung it down to Fate Jeanne. She parried it with her battle flag. Karna then suddenly jumped backward, pointing his spear at Fate Jeanne. Its tip later is forming a flame.

"One attack. That's how I'll finish you." He said while taking a lance-throwing stance. Fate Jeanne brace herself for the attack.

" **Brahma** -"

Suddenly, a **White Beam** is launched from the meadow on the side of the highway. It launched on amazing speeds to Karna. The Son of Surya easily evades the attack by jumping to the street lamp he once stood. After the beam dissipated, a thick, purple mist is formed close to the place where Fate Jeanne was standing.

"As expected of the Son of Surya. That attack was my way to say hello." After that, five people came out from the mist.

The first is a young man with short black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a bandage on his right eye and wearing a dark blue stocking with a yellow line. A Chinese robe is tied on his waist. He carrying a long spear with an ornament that drapes on his shoulder.

The second is a young man with short white hair and blood, red eyes. He wears the same clothes as the first, but with a Catholic Priest clothing above it.

The third is a bespectacled young man with brown hair. He wears a red cloak that hides the same clothes as the other two beneath it.

The fourth is a large, muscular, and tall man. He had dark skin and silver hair. He wears a bluestocking that was hidden by an Ancient Greek Armor.

The last is a young girl with long, blonde hair that tied to twin ponytails and big blue eyes. She wears academy-like clothes with black coloration and red lines and wearing an orange armor on her chest that looks like a Medieval Times armor.

"Greetings, Son of Surya Karna- _dono_ , and... the Holy Saint, Jeanne d'Arc- _dono_." Cao Cao said, smirking.

The Hero Faction has arrived on the scene.


	2. Chapter 2: Cao Cao VS Karna

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Isibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe**

* * *

 **Cao Cao Vs Karna**

Fate Jeanne is confused with the appearance of this five mysterious person. This group interrupts her fight with Lancer of Red. True, this is a Great Holy Grail War, but she felt something strange about this five person.

' _This five-person... is they the Black Faction Servant? No, they don't have an aura of Servant at all. In other words, they're humans. However, I felt uneasy with the spear that black haired man carried_.' she thought.

"Greetings. My name is Cao Cao." Cao Cao introducing himself.

Fate Jeanne is shocked by the introduction. She never believed that Cao Cao, one of the great leaders from Chinese Novel _Three Kingdoms_ , is summoned as Lancer! No, she already confirmed that they're human. Is he some Cao Cao wannabe or had the same name? However, why a bunch a human is here? And why they disturbing the battle between Servants?

On Karna's side, he never heard that Cao Cao is summoned as Servant on the Red Faction. He's already a Lancer of Red, there's no way two same type of Heroic Spirits is summoned on the same faction.

"I'm a Ruler-Class Servant in this Great Holy Grail War, Jeanne d'Arc." Fate Jeanne introduced herself to Cao Cao. "As a mediator of this war, I ask you. Who are you, people? What reasons you came here and disturbing the battle between Servants?" Fate Jeanne asked.

"I merely sensed a large magical energy, so I came here in pure curiosity. I didn't expect that magical energy is the Son of Surya, Karna and the Maiden of Orleans, Jeanne d'Arc." Said Cao Cao casually. "Know that I know who is the one, I really want to test my strength. Am I already on the level of true heroes or not?"

Karna who heard his simple reasoning then joined the conversation. "If that's your reason, who are you exactly?" Asked Karna with a neutral tone.

"Oh yes, I forgot." Said Cao Cao. He then looks at Karna. "Although my name is Cao Cao, I'm not him. I'm his descendants." Cao Cao corrected his introduction.

"In other words, I can easily say that all of you are descendant of heroes." Fate Jeanne said.

"You can say it like that." Said Cao Cao. "However, I feel strange talking to you. One of my comrades is the inheritor of your spirit after all." He continued.

"What do you mean by that?" Fate Jeanne asked while pointing her battle flag toward the owner of the **True Longinus**.

"What he meant by ' _your spirit inheritor_ ' was me." Said the young girl that walked forward. "Greetings my ancestor, my name is Jeanne, the current inheritor of your spirit." DxD Jeanne introduced herself to the Maiden of Orleans. "If you curious about the others, I introduced them. The white-haired man is Siegfried, the descendant of the original Siegfried who killed the Dragon King Fafnir. The bespectacled man is Georg, the direct descendant of Johann Georg Faust. The big one is Heracles. Like me, he also the inheritor of hero spirits, in this case, the legendary Greek Heroes Heracles." She said while introducing the other members of Hero Faction.

Fate Jeanne is shocked hearing this. Although she knows that Cao Cao had a possibility of descendants, how about the other four? Siegfried is legendary Dragon Slayer from _Germany Mythology_ , there's no way he had a descendant. The case is also the same as the other two. But, what makes her curious is DxD Jeanne, is she her reincarnation or something?

"I think the talk is enough." Said Cao Cao. He then looks to Karna. "Karna- _dono_ , from my entire life, I always want to taste the power of the true heroes. Would you not mind for a little spar?" Said, Cao Cao, while pointing his **True Longinus** to him.

"You're so eager to challenge me." Said, Karna. Due to his **Discernment of the Poor** , he already knows that Cao Cao challenges him due to pure curiosity and excitement. There are no lies in his words. He then spun his spear and pointing it to Cao Cao. "Very well then. Although you're not a Servants, I accept your challenge as a fellow warrior." His spear later engulfed by red flame. "I pray that this battle will be as fair as possible."

"I'm glad you've accepted my challenge." Cao Cao said.

"My name is Karna. God of Sun child." Karna introduced himself to Cao Cao. His body is engulfed in a red aura. "If you brave enough to face my spear, come."

' _What an amazing aura!_ ' Thought Cao Cao in amazement after seeing Karna massive aura. He then took a battle stance, with **True Longinus** tip is shining. "My name is Cao Cao. Descendant of Cao Cao from _Three Kingdoms_." Cao Cao replied to Karna's introduction.

After saying those words, both of them don't move at all. A gentle wind later blew up pass them.

"Here I come." Said, Karna.

"It's an honor for me." Said Cao Cao.

After saying those words and the wind's passes by, both of them move in the speed that was too fast for a normal human eye to follow. **True Longinus** and Karna's Lance that was engulfed in flame clashing against each other, creating huge lightning sparks and light of magical energy.

"You can parried my strike? Impressive." Said, Karna, while still clashing.

"I'm flattered." Said Cao Cao.

They then jumped back, stop the clashing. A crack formed on the spot they were clashing.

"You're really strong as the legend said. If Arjuna doesn't kill you due to Khrisna influence during _Bharatayudha_ , maybe you can kill him." Said Cao Cao impressed by the strength of Karna. Because recruited various descendants of heroes, The High-rank member of Hero Faction also learning common knowledge about the said hero, like their history.

"You know that huh? Although I had no regrets being killed by him. I also killed his son in dirty tricks, after all, so we're even." Said Karna, remembering when he killed Abhimanyu by surrounding him in **Chakravyuha Formation** along with many Kaurava's commanders like Drona and Duhsasana.

"Now, let's continue then." Said Cao Cao. **True Longinus** then shine in holy light. Cao Cao then swings his spear to Karna side. The latter easily deflected it with his lance. Karna then jumps back and created a ball of fire on his palm. He then blew it and the fire then released a barrage of fire to Cao Cao. Using his speeds, Cao Cao manages to cut off some of the fireballs with **True Longinus** , although some that not deflected grazed his shoulder and waist. Cao Cao then extended his **True Longinus** at amazing speed to Karna, who blocks with his lance. Cao Cao let out a battle cry. The power of the extension makes the Son of Surya dragged to the meadow beside the highway. Using this chance, Cao Cao then looks at DxD Jeanne. "Jeanne!" Cao Cao called. The one that was called turn her head to her leader. "I want you to capture Jeanne- _dono_ , there's something that I very curious of." Said Cao Cao. Not long after he said those words, Karna suddenly appears behind him, making him look at shocked and had no time to react.

"An impressive abilities. However, It seems to need some time to retract." Said Karna figuring out **True Longinus** abilities. He then used his lance blunt tip to hit Cao Cao on his stomach, making him coughed a little blood. The **True Longinus** already retracted to its original length. Cao Cao then quickly recovered and swing his spear, which Karna easily parried like the first time. The battle of the spear then continued until they fly in the air.

* * *

On DxD Jeanne side, she's now ready to face Fate Jeanne. "Fighting against my ancestor, it sounds strange. But, it's Cao Cao- _kun_ order after all." She then unsheathed her rapier and take a battle stance.

"So, not only him, but you decided to interfere the course as well?" Ask Fate Jeanne to her spirit inheritor. "Then, for the sake of the Great Holy Grail War be on right path again, I'll stop you!" Said, Fate Jeanne, while pointing her battle flag to DxD Jeanne.

Suddenly, Siegfried walked forward, put his hand on DxD Jeanne right shoulder. "Jeanne, I think you should watch for Cao Cao when he collapsed. He still not on one hundred percent condition. Keep an eye on him." Siegfried said. He then looks at Fate Jeanne, smirking. "Besides, it's a rare chance to be able to taste the power of the true heroes." He said.

"Very well then, Sieg- _kun_." Said DxD Jeanne. "I'll leave her to you then. Be careful!" She then goes to Cao Cao direction.

Fate Jeanne then shifted her gaze to Siegfried. "So you're Siegfried descendant?" She asked.

"Not quite right. I'm merely an artificial human that was made by the DNA of the original Siegfried, although not from this dimension." He answered, leaving Fate Jeanne confused by his mention of _'different dimension'_. "I also curious about this Servant thing that you keep talking about. Is there's a chance that the original _me_ also exists in this dimension? If so, I'm glad if I can cross swords with him." He continued.

"Judging from what you and Cao Cao descendant said, all I can see is a bunch of battle maniacs." Fate Jeanne said with a glare. "All of you are a shame to true heroes. All of them fight for a reason. What is your reason to fight?" She asked.

"Calling us a shame to true heroes is something that I agreed." The artificial human said, smiling while closing his eyes. He then looks at her with a sharp look. "However, before we're descendants, we're human, so we act according to our hearts. So, don't expect that hero descendant must follow the same path as the original ones." He continued. "Now then, I think talking is over. If you want to know more, you must ask Cao Cao." He then put his hands on his waist, like trying to pull something. He then unsheathed two swords from his waist. The first one is a red sword with vibrant coloration. It had three holes in a triangle formation in the middle and it releases a red, demonic aura. The second is a sword with purple coloration with a purple, demonic aura. "Let me present to you, **Gram** , the strongest demon sword that able to crush any swords with ease, and **Nothung** , also a legendary sword." Said Siegfried, introduced his weapons.

"But how? **Nothung** is just an alternate name for **Gram**. How can two different swords exist?" Fate Jeanne asked with confusion and stunned after hearing the swords name. Aside from **Nothung** , **Balmung** also an alternate name for **Gram**.

"Let's say from where I came from, the course of history is unique." Said Siegfried. "Now then, let's begin." He then moves forward with super speed and using **Gram** to tried slicing Fate Jeanne's side. She parried it with her battle flag.

' _This strength, it really is Gram_.' Fate Jeanne thought while feeling the sword destructive aura. She then jumping back feared that her battle flag will succumb to **Gram** fierce strength. Siegfried then uses **Gram** to generate a **Destructive Wave** , which she later stands her ground. She then spins her battle flag then put it in front of her

" **Here's the work of the lord! My flag, defend our brethrens! Luminosite Eternelle!** " After she said that, **Gram Destructive Wave** that should head straight to her is directed to her left and right, creating an explosion when it hit a rock on the meadow.

"An ability to create barrier huh... in that case, " Said Siegfried. He then moves forward, clashing both **Gram** and **Nothung** to the barrier, creating a huge explosion. He then jumps backward. After the explosion dust is cleared, he's astonished to see that Fate Jeanne barrier doesn't have a scratch.

"With your current strength, you can't break **Luminosite Eternelle**." Fate Jeanne said.

"Interesting." Said Siegfried, smirking. **Nothung** 's aura then becomes denser. "It seems I must get serious now."

* * *

Cao Cao and Karna continue to their battles, many street lamps were cut off due to their attacks. The highway and the surrounding meadow also had cracks and crater. Some of the grass is burned by Karna flame. Cao Cao managed to fool Karna by giving a feint swing to his head, giving him an opportunity to hit Karna chest with the blunt tip of **True Longinus**. He then extends it, making the Indian Hero crashes to the ground. Cao Cao then quickly retracted it and pointing its tip to Karna.

"Pierce the God! **Holy Light**!" He yelled. A **Holy Light** beam is heading towards Karna, who still on lying position from his crash, with amazing speed.

" **O Agni**." After he said that, a wall of flame formed around him, burning every plant on its range. It also consumed the **Holy Light** beam that Cao Cao was launched, making him astonished by his opponent strength.

"That **Holy Light** must be able to give some injuries on me. However, your strength is not enough." Said, Karna, while standing. He suddenly in front of Cao Cao, who was flown midair, then strike with his flame-covered Lance. Cao Cao managed to block it with his **True Longinus**. The force of the attack makes him fall to the ground, creating a huge crater where he crashed. Karna then flew down toward the crater.

"Cao Cao, in honest, I'm glad meeting you. Although you a human, you managed to fight on par with me, although I still not in full power. But it seems your eye injuries and your body is making you not on your best. You must be had a battle before this time, isn't it?" Asked Karna.

"So you know huh? As expected of you." Praise Cao Cao while struggling to stand up. He was right, his body is still not recovered after the battle with Issei.

"I also want to continue this battle, but it seems my Master had called me back. When we meet again, I hope there are no disturbances to our battles and you are on your best. Although, I still doubt your victory." Karna said. Hearing his Master order to return, he then return to Astral Form, disappearing from the place.

Cao Cao was panting in exhaustion due to his body toll and injuries when fighting Karna. ' _He's not using his all huh? Even holding back, I can't match him. Impressive_.' Thought the owner of True Longinus. "He mocked me, huh?" Cao Cao said while looking on the night sky.

"Cao Cao- _kun_!" DxD Jeanne finally arrived along with Heracles on the crater where Cao Cao is. She then supports Cao Cao, while Heracles carries **True Longinus** for awhile.

"As always, you always worried for me." Cao Cao remarked.

"Of course I am! You're still not healed yet! And who suggest to fight Karna in the first place?" DxD Jeanne said.

"You're right." Cao Cao said. He then chuckling. "How's your ancestor?"

"Sieg- _kun_ is taking her on. Georg- _kun_ also stay there to help. I don't know if they manage to win against her..." DxD Jeanne said. Worried about her comrades.

Cao Cao's mind, however, thought something else. ' _Second. For a second time, I've got defeated again. Just what? What's the source of your strength, Issei Hyoudo? Is it love and care?_ ' Cao Cao thought about his defeat against Issei.

* * *

Siegfried and Fate Jeanne still battling against each other. Sword meets battle flag. They then take a step backward and stop for awhile. Fate Jeanne currently in a little disadvantage because Siegfried unleashes **Nothung** true power, **Absolute Sharpness**. Although still can't break **Luminosite Eternelle** , it managed to crack it by four consecutive strikes.

' _He's able to keep up with Servant's strength_.' Fate Jeanne thought.

' _Tch. The wound that inflicted by that monkey still affects me_.' Siegfried thought while clutching his stomach where Sun Wukong strikes him. Because of the fight, he realized that **Luminosite Eternelle** can't be used multiple times in rapid succession. He then launches toward Fate Jeanne. Suddenly, a **Magic Circle** formed behind Fate Jeanne. She's to slow to react and suddenly being grabbed on the neck by a pair of hands that had many restraining tools in it. It stopped Siegfried from launch toward her.

"Georg. Cao Cao wouldn't be happy if you unleash **Dragon-Eater** for such thing. Although only its hand." Siegfried commented after seeing Georg unleashes one that can be called Hero Faction trump card.

"I believe is faster this way. Besides, Cao Cao also still injured and now is with Jeanne and Heracles. We must go to them quickly." Georg Said. He then walks towards Fate Jeanne, who's now being binded in her arm and feet by a Magic Circle.

' _Impossible. How could Magic such as this affects me?_ ' She thought in confusion. Magic shouldn't have any effect on her due to her EX-rank **Magic Resistance**.

"Don't worry. You're will only sleep for awhile." Georg said while chopping the back of her head. Fate Jeanne later falls unconscious. "Now then, let's go to Cao Cao." He said to Siegfried while activating his **Dimension Lost**. They later engulfed by a thick mist and they later disappearing from the highway.

* * *

However, they don't realize a middle-aged man with a fat body, blonde hair, and wearing a white outfit, is watching from far away.

"They captured Ruler. And what's with that purple mist? They disappear after the mist emerges." The man mumbled in confusion after seeing Georg, Fate Jeanne, and Siegfried is disappearing from the scene. "Darnic must know about this."


	3. Chapter 3: Explanation

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Isibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe**

* * *

 **Explanation**

On the castle of Yggdmillenia, the blonde man, known as Gordes Musik Yggdmillenia, is currently talking to two persons. Beside him is his Servant. It was a muscular man with dark skin, silver eyes, and long, unkempt silver hair. His outfit consists of a silver armor body plate, and black clothes/ On his skin, there are some patterns that let out a blue light. He was the Saber of Black, or his true name is Siegfried (Black Siegfried), the wandering warrior and the slayer of Fafnir in the _Nibelungenlied_.

The first person that Gordes talk to is a middle-aged man with hair, mustache, and goatee. He had pale skin and wears a middle-aged noble clothing. He currently is sitting on the chair This is the Lancer of Black, the de facto leader of the Black Faction, or his real name is Vlad III, also known as Vlad the Impaler. He is a ruler of Wallachia after his brother, Radu, betrayed him to the Turks. His brutality later helps Bram Stroker get an inspiration to write the famous novel _Dracula_ in 20th Century, which indirectly tainted his legend with a bloodsucking monster.

The other is a young man despite close to century years old with long blue hair that tied into a ponytail and snake-like eyes. As a Yggdmillenia, he wears a white suit plus a cape. He's Darnic Prestone Yggdmillenia, the leader of Ygdmillenia Clan and the one that responsible for the Great Holy Grail War in the first place.

"What business do you had to summon me and Lancer for, Gordes?" Asked Darnic.

"It's a very important, Darnic. This is about Ruler. She was captured." Said Gordes.

Darnic widens his eyes for a moment. "Who's captured her? Isn't she the watcher of this war?" He asked.

"It was a group of humans. Five of them, with one able to fight on par with Lancer of Red. The other also able to fight with Ruler." Replied Gordes.

"That's impossible. Servant can't be beaten by a normal human." Darnic stated.

Vlad however, chuckling hearing this. "So, a group of humans. Master of Saber, care to explain it further?"

* * *

"Uh..."

Fate Jeanne slowly opens her eyes. The last thing she remembered was being hit on the back of her neck by Georg and being grabbed by a strange hand from the **Magic Circle**.

' _Where am I?_ ' She thought as she sees her surroundings. From the environment, she glad that she's still on Trifas pine forest, and the time now shows it's already morning. That triggers the question. Where's the group of heroes descendant and soul inheritor that kidnapped her?

" _Arara_ , already awake?"

Fate Jeanne turn her head to the left and saw that not far from there, Cao Cao is sit leaning against a pine tree. The **True Longinus** is put beside him. He now wears an eyepatch to hide his blind right eye. She immediately replied by summoning her battle flag and pointing its tip towards the leader of the Hero Faction.

"You're awake just now and the first thing you do is pointing your weapon on me?" Commented Cao Cao casually by Fate Jeanne action.

"Why'd you kidnapped me? Answer it!" Asked Fate Jeanne in a commanding tone, not caring for his comment. She's a bit surprised because her C-rank **Charisma** skill isn't affected him and the other Hero Faction members.

"I've done nothing to you. If you don't hear me on that highway, let me said it to you again. I just wanna talk to you and asked you something. I kidnapped you because I know you're not wanted to tell me what I want if I use words." Cao Cao replied, smirking. "Besides, don't you think the favor doesn't belong to you, Jeanne- _dono_?"

"Wh-" Suddenly she felt a sharp object touching her neck and see that Siegfried already pointing **Balmung** , the same sword that the original Siegfried used to kill Fafnir. The other members of the Hero Faction soon came out from the forest bush.

" **Balmung** , but how..." She said, stunned. Like **Nothung** , **Balmung** also an alternative name of **Gram**. To think this Siegfried descendant had three legendary **Demonic Swords**. Although his strength still not reach the realm of high-class Servants, possessing something like this to bring fear to her spine.

"You made a wrong move even a little, and you'll head be chopped off." Said Siegfried casually while smirking.

Fate Jeanne saw her situation again. Five humans that goal still unknown to her and two of them are able to fight on par with Servants, although she and Karna didn't show their full power. She's also not on her best either. Laeticia body is exhausted due to the battle last night.

She now already falls in Cao Cao's hand, and she knows that from his condition, he almost healed from his injuries when fighting Karna.

For now, she must follow his game. "Fine. I'll answer what you want to ask me. But, in return, you must ask what I ask you." She said.

"I don't mind. Also, it's a rare chance able to speak with the true heroes." Cao Cao replied.

Fate Jeanne then sit in front of Cao Cao, while the other members of the Hero Faction circling them and also sitting circling her. Siegfried also sits behind her, but still grabbed **Balmung** on his hand, in case she tried anything funny.

"First, I want to clarify your identity. Are you really a descendant of Cao Cao?" Asked Fate Jeanne.

"That's right. The original Cao Cao's blood is flowing through my veins." Cao Cao replied.

"Cao Cao- _san_ then... I want to clarify another thing. Jeanne- _san_... or my spirit inheritor, said that all of you are a descendant of heroes. Is that true?" Fate Jeanne asked.

"Yes. Although only I and Georg are the direct descendant. Siegfried is an artificial human that had a hero blood on his veins. Heracles and Jeanne are the spirit inheritor of heroes." Cao Cao answered.

Georg then suddenly spoke to Fate Jeanne while fixing his glasses. "If you want to know who's my ancestor, his name is Johann Georg Faust."

"The famous magician..." Fate Jeanne muttered. She knew it because of her True Name Discernment skills. It's the name of Magician that made a contract with Mephistopheles, the legendary devil. Then she asked again. "Then what about Siegfried- _san_? Is he the same as Homunculus then?" She asked Cao Cao.

Siegfried answered her question. "No. Different than Homunculus, I had a mind like normal human and able to show my emotions. I'm an artificial human that was a part of a project to create an artificial wielder of **Gram** by injecting Siegfried DNA, and from many babies, I'm the only one that succeeded to wield **Gram**. Which is why I able to wield **Demonic Swords** with ease." He explained.

Like reading Fate Jeanne's mind, Cao Cao then spoke. "I can see that you're confused Jeanne- _dono_. Before you ask another question. Let me explain things first. I and my comrades came from the different dimension. In our dimension, supernatural beings like Devil, Angel, Fallen Angel, _Youkai_ , and God are our daily life for those that aware of the supernatural world." Cao Cao explained.

"Wait, isn't it meant that..." Fate Jeanne tries to clarify but cut by Cao Cao.

"Yes. The Age of Gods still continues in my dimension. That's why the descendant and the inheritor of Mythological heroes existed." Cao Cao continued.

"If that's the case. Why'd you gone to this dimension? And why'd you disturbing the rule of the Great Holy War fight between Servants?" She asked.

"We all had no intention to arrive in this dimension at all, Jeanne- _dono_. We just unexpectedly arrived due to Georg over here is had a problem with his power. Now, we tried to find our way back to our dimension. For the reason I fight with Karna- _dono_ , I'm just curious, I want to test the true power of a hero and want to know if I'm already on their level or not. Sadly, I still don't reach his level." Explain Cao Cao.

' _So, a battle maniac like Siegfried Descendant.._.' Fate Jeanne sighed.

"By the way, I want to know something. Care to elaborate what this Servant and Great Holy Grail War you keep talking about?" Ask Cao Cao, waking Fate Jeanne from her thought.

"The Great Holy Grail War shouldn't be known by a civilian." Fate Jeanne replied immediately.

"Oh. But, since my groups already fighting you and Karna- _dono_ , doesn't that mean we enter it as well?" Cao Cao asked, raising his eyebrow while smirking.

Cao Cao words sure hit the point. The Red and Black Faction must now already aware of the rumor about Cao Cao and his comrades. Especially the Red Faction since Karna is their Lancer. She sighed. "Then I will explain it to you. The Holy Grail War is a war between seven Master and their Servant, who was a heroic spirits of the past, to get the **Holy Grail**."

"And let me guess. This **Holy Grail** can grant any wishes isn't it?" Cao Cao asked.

Fate Jeanne nodded. "The Servant-class is divided into seven. Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker." Fate Jeanne explained. "For the summoning of Servants, you must a need a catalyst or things that able to attract the spirits of the hero that you want to summon. After the summoning, the Master of the said Servants has a mark on their hand known as **Command Spell**. They have the ability to invoke three order to their Servant. Each order will make the mark patterns disappear. When the mark is disappeared, the servant's will disappear, except for Archer, they don't immediately disappear due to their **Independent Action** skills, and the Master of a said servant isn't able to participate in the Holy Grail War again. For this Holy Grail War, the **Holy Grail** had more magical power and thus called **Greater Holy Grail**. That thing now belongs to Black Faction. A group of Magus known as Yggdmillenia Clan stole the **Holy Grail** from Japan sixty years ago and declared a war on Red Faction, which is a Magus Association. Which is why this was called a Great Holy Grail War, a war between groups of Servant and their masters."

"And, which Servant-class are you, Jeanne- _dono_?" Asked Cao Cao.

"My class is Ruler, a class that only exists when there was an abnormality in the Holy Grail War. My task is to make sure that the war is act accordingly to how it should be." She answered. Fate Jeanne then looking at Cao Cao **True Longinus**.

Cao Cao then silent for a moment. He trying to process the information that entering his mind. The war for omnipotent devices that granted any wishes, and calling the souls of the dead heroes of the pasts to fight for it, with said heroes also have wished for their own. Hades will surely go wild if he exists in this dimension, and Indra will surely kill off every Magus if he exists in this dimension as well. Wait a minute, there's something strange here. "I'm sorry for asking this. You said that the Servant was heroic spirits of the past, then if they called by this Master who wishes to summon them, is that means their resurrecting the said heroes back from the dead?" Cao Cao asked.

Fate Jeanne shook her head. "No. The terms of ' _revive from the dead_ ' isn't right. We're just a copy of the original heroes who resided in the Throne of Heroes, and thus we act like the way we once lived. All of our weapons, or called **Noble Phantasm** , the thing that represented our souls is also a copy made by the **Holy Grail**. Also, although we are more powerful than human and other living beings in physical and skills, we only had a fraction of our power when we lived." She replied.

"Which means although just the copy of the original one, you behave like when you're alive. But, Although you said just a copy, in my eyes, you're are a true hero, and really being revived, not just a mere copy. And, although you said you had only a fraction of your power, you can make Siegfried must using his blade abilities to push you. That was an impressive feat for the one that only has a fraction of their power. And that was I expected from a hero" Cao Cao compliment her. He then realized that during the entire conversation, she seeing his **True Longinus**. "I see. You had an interest with my **True Longinus**. Though I warn you not to watch it for a long time. The person who has a great belief of the God from the Bible will have their sanity lost if doing that." Warn Cao Cao.

Fate Jeanne shocked from the hearing the spear's name, and Cao Cao word also makes her awake from her trance from watching **True Longinus**. ' _So, a_ _ **Madness Manipulation**_ _ability...'_ As the followers of the God, he knows the weapon. "The spear that used by St. Longinus to stab Christ... how could a human like you possessed such Holy weapon?" She asked.

"In my dimension, this spear is the strongest of the thirteen **Longinus** , and one of the strongest weapon that ever existed," explains Cao Cao. "Before that, I think I should explain to you about the **Sacred Gear**. They are Holy Artifacts that bestowed by the God of the Bible, which is now dead, to humanity only. Although the other races could also use **Sacred Gear** by stealing it from the said humans or found it. Among many **Sacred Gear** , there are thirteen that called **Longinus** , which is rare **Sacred Gear** that only one of the million humans who possessed it and had the capabilities to kill even a God if it had an appropriate wielder. When the user of the said Sacred Gear dies, it will return to heaven to be recycled to another human." Cao Cao explains. "In my groups, only I and Georg had the **Longinus Sacred Gear**."

Apo Jeanne swallowing the information, until she reaches the words ' _which is now dead_ ' entering her minds. "W-wait a second? God is dead!? It can't be! How is that possible?!" Fate Jeanne said with a bewildered look on her face.

"Don't need to be shocked. It seems I must explain to you about the Great War." Cao Cao replied, already expecting the shocked look on Fate Jeanne's face, as she's the great believer of God.

"Great War?" Fate Jeanne said, confused.

Cao Cao nodded. "You see, although my dimension still in the Age of Gods, there is one religion that is the largest of all. That is the Christian Religion. Long ago, the Three Factions of the Christian, the Angel, the Devil, and the Fallen Angel are warring against each other. The Angel is led by the God of the Bible, since they resided in Heavens, and Four Great Seraphs; Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel. The Devil is led by Four Great Satans; Lucifer, Asmodeus, Belzebuub, and Leviathan. While the Fallen Angel is led by Azazel, the head of Grigori, an organization of Fallen Angel where all of them resided after being cast from the Heaven. The war finally ended after the death of Four Great Satans and unfortunately, the God of the Bible." Cao Cao narrates all he knows about the Great War to Fate Jeanne. "For now, the Three Factions currently in peace with each other after a peace treaty and now are tried to make a peace with the others, like Nordic, India, Greek, and the others. As for the Heaven, the currently vacant seat of the God now held by Michael temporarily, so the pray from those that still believed in God could still be heard, although the chance of the prayer being granted is low."

Fate Jeanne then look down with a sad frown. "I can't believe all of that could happen. God is dead because of some war." She said.

"However, that is the reason I built the Hero Faction." Said Cao Cao immediately.

"The Hero Faction? Like a group of heroes?" Asked Fate Jeanne.

Cao Cao nodded. "You see, due to the Great War, the balance of power of Angels, Fallen Angels, and the Devil became unstable. Except for Angels, who must completely pure, is different for the Fallen Angels and Devil. Many of them became rogue and bring terror to other races, more specifically humans. Especially the Fallen Angels, to prevent the birth of much Sacred Gear user, they killed many humans that had a dormant **Sacred Gear** to ensure that. These rogue beings also antagonizing heroes, believing they will bring chaos to the Supernatural World. I experienced it the first hand, how my family is killed by a rogue Fallen Angel. That's why I built the Hero Faction. Our goal is to prove that human is able to stand on the same ground like every Supernatural Being and not the one to be underestimated. We also built an orphanage for every child, whether their descendant of heroes or not, to be able to live without fear of being attacked by an evil Supernatural Being. We also eradicate the Supernatural Being that brings harm to humans, like Rogue Fallen Angel, Stray Devil, etc." Cao Cao replied.

After hearing that, Fate Jeanne sighed, then look at Cao Cao. "Although I'm glad that you bring safely to those children who suffered because of Supernatural Being, what's the matter with your first goal? Why do you want to prove yourself to _them_?" Asked Fate Jeanne.

"Did you listen what I said before? Is because the Supernatural beings always look down on us. Do you know why? is just because we had a weak, fragile body!" Cao Cao replied.

"Even if that is true, I believe that not all Supernatural Being is evil. If you do that, instead of being remarked as heroes, you will be marked as a young child who playing heroes with your friends." Counter Fate Jeanne.

Cao Cao is taken aback by ' _Playing heroes'_ words that came out from Fate Jeanne's mouth.

"Did you forget what I said when we battling each other, Jeanne- _san_? Before we became heroes descendant, we just a plain human. So, what's wrong to follow our heart?" Siegfried asked her, trying to defend his leader pride.

"I don't say that following your hearts is wrong. What you said is true, even though you're a heroes descendant, you free to do whatever you want. But, if you want just proving yourself to the Supernatural Being that you can stand on the same ground as them, can you not search for a peaceful way? I know that they antagonizing heroes, but if the Three Factions can make a peace with each other, why you can't?" Fate Jeanne replied.

Siegfried just gritted his teeth, unable to reply.

Georg just sighed.

Heracles is shrugging his shoulders.

DxD Jeanne then looks down with a saddened look on her face.

Cao Cao suddenly raises his hand up to end the tension. He then looks at Fate Jeanne. "What you said had some truth after all when I think about it. My apologies for Siegfried words." Cao Cao apologized to Fate Jeanne.

Siegfried is surprised that Cao Cao is actually apologizing to someone.

"But, in my dimension, strength is everything. So, I won't change my first goal." Said Cao Cao with a glare.

Fate Jeanne sighed. She knows that its impossible to change his mind.

"However, can you explain to me, what's the meaning of heroes?" Asked Cao Cao.

Fate Jeanne is taken aback by Cao Cao question.

"Before this, I always believe that because having a hero's blood flowing through my veins, heroes are the top of humanity. They're able to defeat any powerful beings that stands on their way. But, before I was sent to this dimension, I was defeated by a young man, no, young devil to be more exact. And, when arriving here, I also defeated by Karna- _dono_. But, the one I remember the most is my defeat against the young devil. After that, my views of heroes is completely shambled. I heard he once said that love is the one that gives him the power to become a hero. However, my heart said that his words had some truth. Jeanne- _dono_ , you who admired as a Saint and Savior of France, I want you to tell me what a hero really is." Said Cao Cao voicing his opinion about heroes.

"Before I answer, can I know the name of this young man?" Asked Fate Jeanne.

Cao Cao nodded. "Issei Hyoudo."

"Then, what Issei- _san_ said is true in my opinion. Even if you are the descendant of Cao Cao, that's only by name. You should take notice of Siegfried- _san_ word Cao Cao- _san_. You're human before you became a hero, so live what your heart told was right." Fate Jeanne advised. "As for my own opinion about heroes, they are the one that doesn't expect being praised by the others as heroes. Heroes are the one that does something that they think was right for the many. They also must love the others equally. That's why I had no regrets when I burned at stake that day because I believe that God will receive my soul and because I already fulfilled my reasons for fighting. And for the last, tried to have the feelings that Issei- _san_ had. Care. You not alone in the Hero Faction, there also your comrades. You care for them, don't you?"

Cao Cao nodded. Although he still not satisfied by Fate Jeanne question. _'Love others equally, huh... as expected of a Saint.'_ Cao Cao thought.

Fate Jeanne then look on the other members of the Hero Faction, Siegfried is now sitting beside Cao Cao. "I already heard Cao Cao- _san_ reasoning for building his faction before he was defeated by Issei- _san_. Because of it, I want to ask all of you, Cao Cao- _san_ comrades. Are all of you followed him because he forced all of you, or all of you follow him because your heart told you so?"

Siegfried is the first to voice his opinion. "Not at all. Like I said to you, before we have heroes blood flowing through our veins, we're humans. So, no. Cao Cao hasn't forced me at all to join the Hero Faction. After being created as an Artificial Human, I'm not able to grab **Gram** immediately, so the Institute where I was born gave me a countless painful experiment to my body to allow me to wield **Gram**. What I'm glad for is I not lose my sanity, unlike some of my _siblings_." He said, remembering about Freed Sellzen. "Cao Cao is the one that makes me able to live like a human after he managed to rescue me from that Institute, along with the other Artificial Human. After all, prove to the Supernatural Being that human is stronger than them is not a bad idea."

Georg then speaks his opinion. "As to me, I once a part of Magic Association. My reason to follow Cao Cao is simple. I know him since a young teen and his connections to Indra, so I do what a friend should do."

Heracles is the next. "I met Cao Cao during my lone travel. I once work as an Colonel of the Greek Navy and know nothing about the Supernatural until that fateful day. As for my reason, I joined him because his motto is the same as me, so I follow him by my own will. For my past, sorry. I don't want to talk about it."

Fate Jeanne is hearing their opinion one by one. After hearing each of their opinions, she then nodded. ' _I see now. All of this people are not being forced. They followed him because of his charisma and their close friendship_. _As I expected of the descendant of the great ruler._ ' She thought. She then looks at DxD Jeanne. She confused how to called her. That's expected due to they have the same name. "Jeanne- _san_. You're still not answering my question. Are you following Cao Ca-" Before Fate Jeanne finish her question, she didn't expect her reaction.

DxD Jeanne, rather than answering her question, is looking down, crying while making a soft sob. Fate Jeanne is taken aback by her Soul Inheritor expression. Is like DxD Jeanne remembering something that unpleasant to her. She then looks down, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry. If you don't feel comfortable with my question. It's okay, you don't have to answer."

Cao Cao then tried to calm her down by patting her back, although he does this because that's how his mother calm him when he's sad. Maybe this can become his first step to tried care for his comrades. "There, there..." While doing that, he looks at Fate Jeanne. "I'm sorry Jeanne- _dono_. But as you see, Jeanne has had an unpleasant memory about her past. Something that she doesn't want to remember at all..." Cao Cao said.

DxD Jeanne suddenly stands up. "I'm sorry. But I need some time on my own." She said. She then running towards the forest.

Heracles then tried to stop her, still taken by her comrade's expression that usually cheery and happy, but was stopped by Cao Cao. "Let her be." Cao Cao said. He then looks to Fate Jeanne. "Jeanne- _dono_ , I hereby thank you for your kindness to cooperate with us. As a gratitude, would you like to rest with us? We plan to move in the morning." Cao Cao said while looking at the sky, shows that it's still noon.

Fate Jeanne then smiled. "Thank you for your offer, Cao Cao- _san_. I accept it. It seems Laeticia body is not fully healed yet because of the battle with Siegfried- _san_. As expected of **Gram** and **Nothung** wielder." She said, accepting his offer.

"Laeticia?" Cao Cao caught her words, confused.

Fate Jeanne then realized what she said. "It seems I owe you another explanation." She said while sighed.


	4. Chapter 4: Jeanne & Jeanne

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Isibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe**

* * *

 **Jeanne & Jeanne**

Fate Jeanne is now sitting in front of a campfire made by Georg's Magic. She now changes her outfit with Laeticia school clothes. She already explains to Hero Faction that she takes control of her body due the **Holy Grail** unable to grant her artificial bodies. For now, she's the one that still a wake this time around. Georg is sleeping, leaning to a tree with his arm crossed. Heracles also asleep on the forest floor while making a loud snore, making Fate Jeanne uncomfortable while looking at him with a neutral expression.

' _And to think he was the inheritor of Heracles spirit..._ ' She thought while rolling her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cao Cao and Siegfried don't fall asleep. They decided to do night duty until midnight. After that, Heracles and Georg will be the one that continues the night duty. They do this in case the Red Faction attacking them, due to they already know that the Red Faction was trying to kill Fate Jeanne.

"Cao Cao, are you not angry being called like that?" Ask Siegfried referring to when Fate Jeanne referring to Hero Faction first motto as ' _playing heroes'_.

"No. After all, my lost against Issei Hyoudo make me realized something. Not every being is invincible." Reply Cao Cao. "Let me be honest with you Siegfried. Before being defeated by _Sekiryutei_ , I consider all of you as a tool for my own quest and ambition." Said Cao Cao, confessing his own feelings about his comrades before being defeated by Issei. "But, after seeing all of you caring for me and each other, I began to question myself. If I still fit to lead the Hero Faction?"

Siegfried only glared hearing his question.

"For now on, we stay together until we can return to our dimension. After that, I'll step down from the leader and Siegfried, I appoint you as Hero Faction next leader." Said Cao Cao.

Instead of replying, Siegfried walked forward and place his hand on Cao Cao shoulder. "Did you forget? All of us following you are our choice. Don't blame yourself. The quest to become the strongest sometimes make your lives in solitude, sometimes makes you able to make friends too. At least, you realized that considering all of us as tools is wrong. But remember this, no matter what; I, Heracles, Georg, and the others will loyal to you till the end." Siegfried promised with an honest smile on his face.

Cao Cao is stunned hearing his comrade words. "Then, I thank you for keep considering me as your leader." Said Cao Cao with a smile. He then looks down. "Although I don't know what happens if Jeanne hearing this...I mean, I responsible for her sadness at that time after all."

"I think she'll understand if you explain it the right way. Let's search her by the way, she didn't return from noon." Siegfried assured Cao Cao.

"You're right. I also worried." Said Cao Cao. "It seems Jeanne- _dono_ words make her remember her past. I just hope she didn't go too far."

The two of them later continuing their guard duty.

* * *

' _Still, Terrorist organization, Supernatural Beings, Age of Gods, and a dragon with infinite power that could even kill a Servant with ease. It's too much to take..._ ' Fate Jeanne thought while keep watching the campfire.

During noon, Cao Cao explains to her that he and his faction were part of Khaos Brigade, a Supernatural Terrorist with the goal to return the dragon known as Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis, back to its home on the **Dimensional Gap**. Fate Jeanne at first had a disappointed expression because they insulted the heroes more by joining such organization. Cao Cao, however, explains that his faction reasons to join Khaos Brigade is a task that gives by Indra, the storm god of India.

 **(Flashback - Six hours ago)**

 _"That's the explanation about Khaos Brigade." Cao Cao said after explaining Khaos Brigade._

 _Fate Jeanne is more disappointed than the first time she hears Hero Faction motto. "For the Ophis part, I understand. Some of the members must be joined because of fear yet there are also that joined because drawn to its infinite power. But why? You insulted the name of heroes by your first motto, now you said that you also joined a terrorist organization. Just why?!" She asked. a tone of disappointment is clear enough by her voice._

 _"The reason because I was given a mission by Indra to watch over Khaos Brigade." Cao Cao quickly answered. "You see. Although it wishes was simple and had no interested in humanities affair, Ophis is still a dangerous being, so dangerous that even the God and heroes feared it. I bet that even Servant can't kill it. So, Indra, the storm god of India, give me a mission to watch over Khaos Brigade."_

 _"But, to send you and your faction to watch over such creature, isn't it suicide?" Fate Jeanne asked. Her expression turned to shock, not expecting that a God will send a group of humans, although they more powerful than a regular human, to watch over such a powerful being._

 _Cao Cao shook his head. "Not if you following its orders. Khaos Brigade is a collection of many races that doesn't satisfy by the current peaceful Supernatural World. Although Ophis is de facto leader, it only a figurehead. The Old Satan Faction isn't like to follow its orders and more like to take action themselves. The same for the Magician Faction. The rumored Fourth Faction is still lurking in the shadows. That leaves my faction and Vali Team for Ophis to command."_

 _Fate Jeanne couldn't believe what she heard. A dragon that could kill any Servant with ease. She bet that Lancer of Red, which she already acknowledged as the strongest Servant in this Great Holy Grail War, can't beat it. Although, it's still unknown if he uses the true form of his spear._

 **(End Flashback)**

' _It seems the dimension that Cao Cao-san lived in is very dangerous for them who connected to the Supernatural World. Even God had their own agendas._ ' Fate Jeanne thought. She already knows from Cao Cao that Indra from his dimension is using the Hero Faction as a soldier for the preparation of his war against Shiva, the Indian God of Destruction and one of the Trimurti. When thinking about Cao Cao explanation, she then realizes something. From noon, DxD Jeanne isn't returning.

' _I felt guilty asking her that question. What happens to cause her to cry like that? It's because her past like Cao Cao-san said?_ ' She thought. "I must go looking for her. Cao Cao- _san_ maybe worried that she didn't come back." She later stands up.

"Where you're going?" Ask a voice. Fate Jeanne turned her head and saw that Georg is awake. "Cao Cao and Siegfried are on night duty to keep your safe from Karna and another Servant of the Red Faction. I said to you once. Don't go too far." Georg warned.

"Thank you for your warning Georg- _san_ , and sorry for disturbing your sleep. It's just I worried about Jeanne. She still doesn't come back after that, so I will go and search for her. It's I that make her crying in the first place after all." Said Fate Jeanne.

"If you want to look for her, She's on the tip of my **Detection Barrier** , a kilometer away from here." Said, Georg.

" **Detection barrier**?" Said Fate Jeanne, confused.

"I already place a **Detection Barrier** that detects any disturbance within a kilometer away. I suggest don't move outside of it." Georg explained.

"I understand. Thank for your warning." Fate Jeanne thanked him. She then running toward the direction of the area that said by him.

* * *

Not far from there, a muscular man with Rome armor, black skin, and a face that give a mad smile is running throughout the pine forest while making a crazed laugh and keep saying "Death Penalty for the Oppressors!". He carried a large **Gladius** on his hand. He's the Berserker of Red, or his real name is Spartacus, a former gladiator of the Roman Empire during 111 - 71 BC and was widely known for his actions of slaves uprising during Third Servile War.

Spartacus then blocked by an army of **Golem** made by the Black Faction. He easily destroyed them by ramming it with his huge bodies or swinging his large **Gladius**. After finishing all the **Golem** , he then laughs maniacally.

Not far from where Spartacus is, on the top of one of the Pine Trees, two persons are watching him.

The first is a young girl with long, waist-length yellow hair like the mane of the lion but the front of her hair is light green and green eyes. She wears a green-black outfit with golden patterns on its chest. She also wears a pair of gloves and leggings. The most distinctive features are the Cat ear on her head and a lion tail on her tailbone. She also had a bow. She's the Archer of Red, or her real name is Atalanta, a human child that blessed by the god of hunting, Artemis, known for killing the Calydonian Boar with one-shots, and a member of the Argonauts along with Heracles and Peleus.

The second is a young man with a muscular build. He had an unkempt turquoise hair and green eyes. His outfit is Greece armor. He's the Rider of Red, or his real name is Achilles, the famous Greek Hero known for Trojan War, his weakness which inspired the _Achilles Heel_ , and his feats for killing Penthesilea, the Queen of the Amazons. He's also one of Chiron many disciples.

"Do you think we should leave him, Rider?" Asked Atalanta while watching Spartacus to Achilles.

"You think you can convince him, Sis?" Asked Achilles while winking on her.

"My name is Atalanta. Stop calling me ' _Sis'_ , Achilles." Atalanta said with a neutral expression. Although not show it, She's actually annoyed by that nickname from fellow Greek heroes.

Achilles laughs hearing that. "Hahaha, I do that to be more close to you. Don't mad at that" He said. "Because we're this far. Let's dig the information about the Black Faction." He continued, smirking.

Atalanta wants to reply but suddenly she silent. "What?" She said.

"What's wrong Sis?" Achilles asked.

"Order from my master. Ruler is seen not far from here, I got a mission from my Master to kill her." Atalanta said. "Keep watching over him Rider." She then jumping from tree to tree to the location.

Achilles watching her until she disappears from sight, then he sighed. "Master huh...Even my Master doesn't meet me at all..." He said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fate Jeanne is still running toward DxD Jeanne location. When arrived, what she founds is an open space, free from pine trees with a beautiful sky view. She later found her soul inheritor is leaning on a tree, watching the stars on the night sky.

"Jeanne, may I sit next to you?" Ask Fate Jeanne, tried to be more close to her soul inheritor.

DxD Jeanne realized her arrival by looking at her with a neutral expression, then looked at the stars again.

Fate Jeanne takes that as a yes then sit next to her, following her watching the stars.

A silence lasts for a long time. Until finally, DxD Jeanne spoke.

"Why do you come here?' She asked.

"I came because I worried about you. Now, Cao Cao- _san_ and Siegfried- _san_ is on Night duty, while Georg- _san_ and Heracles- _san_ are resting." Fate Jeanne answered.

"That's not what I'm asking." DxD Jeanne said.

Fate Jeanne is stunned by her words. "What?"

"Are you came here to taunt me!? Isn't the question not enough for you?" DxD Jeanne asked.

"I came here not to taunt you. I came here to apologize as well. It seems you felt uncomfortable because of my questions. For that, I'm truly sorry from my heart" Fate Jeanne said apologetically. "It seems I too taken by my emotions during that time."

Instead of replying, what she got is a **Holy Swords** emerges from the ground below her. She quickly jumped to avoid it, but the swords are grazed her left leg.

"If just only for that, Go away!" DxD Jeanne shouted while standing and glaring at her ancestor. She then unexpectedly sheathed her rapier.

"Jeanne please, I truly sorry if I hurt your feelings. But, we mustn't fight like this." Fate Jeanne pleaded. She also changed her outfit into her battle outfit just in case.

"Say the one that already in their battle gear!" DxD Jeanne replied. She then launches forward with her rapier in a stabbing position, aiming at Fate Jeanne's body.

Fate Jeanne quickly use her battle flag to parried the rapier strike. It seems she must fight to make her listen. DxD Jeanne then attacks with a fast rapid strike of her rapier, but Fate Jeanne speed as a Servant is able to deflect all of her strikes. DxD Jeanne feels infuriated by this, then jumped backward. Swinging her rapier, she unleashes a countless number of **Holy Swords** that goes straight to Fate Jeanne. The latter easily jumped to right to avoid it.

"I take it that's your **Sacred Gear**?" Fate Jeanne clarified. She already knows that the sword she summoned has holy sword attributes on it.

Instead of replying, DxD Jeanne shouted. " **Balance Break** **!** " After she said that, behind her, a collection of Holy Swords gathers, and formed a being that Fate Jeanne didn't expect.

' _Impossible! A dragon formed from Holy Swords! How could that possible!?_ ' Fate Jeanne thought, clearly shocked by her soul inheritor abilities.

"Go!" DxD Jeanne commands the dragon. It later launched toward Fate Jeanne with its mouth opened, ready to bite her. Fate Jeanne quickly strikes the Dragon mouth with its battle flag, clashing with its teeth.

' _This dense and strength, it's like a true dragon_.' Fate Jeanne thought. Suddenly, DxD Jeanne jumped from the top of the dragon and kicked Fate Jeanne stomach. Due she not in the guarded state, the force of kick make Fate Jeanne falls to the ground, creating a dust of dirt when she fell. DxD Jeanne later land to the ground. The dragon is dissolved to particles after that. When the dust was cleared, how shocked she was to find out that Fate Jeanne isn't injured at all. Her uniform now also change to one that Laeticia wears.

"Huh. Only by that attack, you out of power? My ancestor surely pathetic." Mock DxD Jeanne. She runs towards Fate Jeanne and stabs through Fate Jeanne stomach with her rapier, only to find out that she doesn't fight back at all.

"Why...Why don't you fight back like before!" DxD Jeanne yelled.

"This battle... Has no meaning. You're just lost control of your emotion with that fight." Fate Jeanne replied while little blood trickled from her mouth. She then touched DxD Jeanne cheek with her right hand. "I know you're holding your true emotion right now. It's okay, just let it out." She said with a smile.

DxD Jeanne can't hold the tears that already formed in her eyes. She then started to sob. Fate Jeanne is silent. She can't do anything but hug her and patting her head like her mother do when she's a child. At least, her soul inheritor is outing all of her emotions.

* * *

Twelve minutes later, and DxD Jeanne stopped crying. Now, she and Fate Jeanne is sitting together while watching the stars. Fate Jeanne wound is already being bandaged by DxD Jeanne, although she insists that as Servant, her wound will heal quickly.

Suddenly, DxD Jeanne spoke. "I'm sorry for my outburst."

"No, it's okay." Fate Jeanne replied. "I think I deserved that outburst."

"You don't deserve that. You have the right to be disappointed in me. Just look at me, a soul inheritor of the Saint, play as heroes and if you still don't know, we join a terrorist organization. Must be very unlikely for heroes isn't it?" DxD Jeanne said while making a fake laugh.

Fate Jeanne shook her head. "No. Your second motto is something that heroes do. I'm glad that you shelter the human child that accidentally knows about Supernatural World. I also know that you join Khaos Brigade to watch over it."

DxD Jeanne gasped by her statement. "I see...Cao Cao- _kun_ already told of it to you..."

"In fact, now I understand why all of you follow Cao Cao- _san_. He has a charisma of a leader and all of you follow him because of that isn't it?" Fate Jeanne asked.

DxD Jeanne doesn't answer. She just looks down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spartacus is already caught by the Black Faction, so Achilles decided to retreat. Before being able to retreat, however, two-person suddenly appears.

The first is a muscular man with dark skin, silver eyes, and long, unkempt silver hair. His outfit consists of a silver armor body plate, and black clothes/ On his skin, there are some patterns that let out a blue light. He was the Saber of Black, or his true name is Siegfried, the wandering warrior and the slayer of Fafnir in the _Nibelungenlied_.

The second is a young woman with magenta hair that obscured her heterochromia eyes. She wears something akin to bride dress and carrying a huge mace. She was the Berserker of Black, or her true name is Frankenstein Monster, the creation of Victor Frankenstein in the novel Frankenstein.

Achilles then stops his action to retreat when he saw them. "Hoo. A pair of Saber and Berserker... it seems the Black Faction underestimate me. They think a pair could stop me?" He then spins his spear **Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē** and pointing it to them. "My class maybe Rider, but don't worry. I won't use my ride. I think it will be too much using it against the two of you."

Both Black Siegfried and Frankenstein prepared to fight.

"True Heroes... I'll show why I worth that title." Achilles said, grinning.

Black Siegfried is the first to make a move. He running toward Achilles and swing his sword, **Balmung** , to him. The attack was easily blocked by Achilles as he jumped backward. He then launches himself to Black Siegfried and clashing his spear against **Balmung**. Spear and swords then clashing against each other. However, Achilles is more agile than Black Siegfried, putting the Dragon Slayer into the defensive. Frankenstein then tried to help by running around the battlefield and suddenly launch forward, intending to smash the Greek hero with her mace, **Bridal Chest**. Black Siegfried see through this then jump backward. Making a battle cry, Frankenstein swing her mace down, only to be easily blocked by Achilles. Using his superior speed, he then smashing Frankenstein face with his spear, making her thrown backward then rolled on the ground. When he still busy dealing with Frankenstein, Black Siegfried suddenly run toward him, **Balmung** in ready to slice him. But once again, he easily stopped the attack by grabbing the blade hilt with his hand.

"Pitiful. You're no match against me!" Achilles then stabbed Black Siegfried shoulder with his spear, making him grunted in pain. Black Siegfried then tried to slice him again, only for him to casually jump backward to avoid it.

"It seems both of you had an incredible amount of stamina." Achilles remarked. "It seems this battle will become much longer." He then annoyed after seeing Black Siegfried stoic expression. "They, who can't laugh during a heated battle like this, will not be laughing in Erosion. You should be laughing when there is a chance!"

"Laughing during a heated battle sometimes can also be an insult." Black Siegfried replied.

"A stoic type, huh?" Achilles said. He suddenly widens his eyes, and then spoke. "As much as I want to at least kill one of you, my masters order me to return. Let's continue another day."

"Then, I hope we don't have another disturbance at that time and able to fight at our fullest." Black Siegfried said.

Frankenstein just growled.

"Huh, I'll be waiting for it." He then whistled and suddenly, a chariot that looks a divine that being pulled by two divine horses appears. He then jumps to it and riding towards the sky, before vanishing from sight completely. "Now then, how's Sis doing?" He said to himself.

* * *

Back to DxD Jeanne and Fate Jeanne, both of them are still sitting.

"Jeanne?" Fate Jeanne called her soul inheritor because she was silent after she asked the question.

DxD Jeanne gasped, then awake from her thoughts. "Sorry, I just thought about something." She apologized. "By the way, I will answer that question of yours. I follow him by my own free will as well. Because to me, he's the one that gave me a reason to live." She said when looking to the starry sky.

Fate Jeanne then remember something that she wants eagerly to ask her soul inheritor. "If you don't mind Jeanne, could you please tell me how's your past is like? Cao Cao- _san_ said to me that is very unpleasant. But, you don't have to tell me if you don't want." She said.

"It's okay." DxD Jeanne said immediately.

"Eh?"

"Because, as my ancestor from a different dimension, I think you deserve to know, how I ended up as a member of Hero Faction." She said.

Fate Jeanne then looks at her, listening to her story.

"As a child, I have a happy life, just like Cao Cao- _kun_. My parents are a family of priests in France. I once ask them, why they gave me the same name as the Saint of Orleans. My mother jokingly replied that my appearance is really like her. However, after seeing my ancestor here, we look a bit different isn't it?" DxD Jeanne said.

Fate Jeanne shook her head. "That's not right. This body belongs to a French Girl named Laeticia who bare the same resemblance as me. You see, because of the abnormalities that sensed by the Grail, I wasn't able to create a body of my own, so I leave with no other choice. I was able to possess her because she was agreed with it."

"Is that mean if you die, Laeticia- _chan_ will die as well?" DxD Jeanne asked, little stunned with the fact that her ancestor possessing someone.

"No. The damages that receive by this body will be transferred to me. If I die, Laeticia will not be harmed and still lives." Fate Jeanne replied.

"I see, that's a relief for Laeticia- _chan_ then." DxD Jeanne commented. She then remembers something. "Hey, am not I supposed to narrate my past?"

"Eh? You're right." Fate Jeanne said.

DxD Jeanne giggled seeing her ancestor antics. "Before I know the Supernatural World, I had a normal life like many humans. That is, until that day..."

 **(Flashback - 10 Years before the DxD storyline)**

 _Seven years old DxD Jeanne is playing a doll with her friend, Isabella in her bedroom. Isabella is a young girl with purple eyes and brown hair. Suddenly, her father opens the room._

 _"Jeanne, Father Tremoille came to our home. He wants to talk to you." Her father said._

 _"Okay, father." DxD Jeanne. She then stands up and looks at her friend. "I'm sorry Isabella-chan. We continue our 'Nutcracker' drama next time." She said._

 _"It's okay Jeanne-chan," Isabella said while smiling at her friend._

 _"I got a recommendation to the Vatican?" DxD Jeanne said in disbelief._

 _Priest Tremoille nodded. He was a young man with a slim body and wear a priest clothing. "Yes. Due to your score on France Church and your faithfulness, one of the priests took an interest on you. I will escort you there six years from now. They said you must reach that age to be able entering the Vatican." He explained._

 _"Isn't that amazing, Jeanne? The main church took an interest on you." Her mother complimented._

 _"Take it, Jeanne. From you still a child, I already saw that you took interest on religion. It's an honor to be taken as a nun." Said her father._

 _"But... if I take this, I can't see both of you and my friends..." Said DxD Jeanne._

 _"It's okay Jeanne. If we had a free time from the church, we will visit you." Her mother said reassuringly._

 _DxD Jeanne smiled after hearing her mothers word. She then nodded._

 _"So, you accept?" Priest Tremoille asked._

 _"Yes! I'll accept! It's rare also to visit the Vatican!" Said DxD Jeanne excited._

 **(End Flashback)**

"So, you being recommended to the Vatican to study more about religion?" Fate Jeanne asked.

DxD Jeanne nodded. She then stands up and put her right hand on her chest. "If you don't know, I'm the one of the smartest young girls in my village." She said with a pride.

"But, from what that cause you to want to forget your past so much?" Fate Jeanne asked.

DxD Jeanne face then making a sad frown. She then sits again. "Six years later..."

 **(Flashback - Four Years before the DxD storyline)**

 _"Are you ready Jeanne?" Priest Tremoille asked._

 _DxD Jeanne nodded. She later turned to her parents, waving a goodbye. "Father! Mother! I'll be gone for a while. Take care!"_

 _Her parents are waving goodbye to her as well. DxD Jeanne then ready to go before suddenly Isabella shouted at her._

 _"Jeanne-chan! Wait!"_

 _"Isabella-chan. Why're you here?" DxD Jeanne asked._

 _"I came to see you left...and, to give you this." Isabella then hands out from her pocket a necklace that had 'I' letter on it. "It's a gift from me. Take care of it, okay?" She then hugging DxD Jeanne._

 _DxD Jeanne then replied the hug. "I'll keep it."_

 _..._

 _DxD Jeanne and Priest Tremoille now are walking on an open plain to the Vatican. Now it's already night._

 _"Father Tremoille. Are you sure we go to the Vatican? Why'd we cross plains like this?" DxD Jeanne asked with confusion. Although they going to the Vatican, why they must go by walking through an open plain like this?_

 _"Yes. Everything goes as planned." Priest Tremoille suddenly said._

 _"W-" DxD Jeanne suddenly sensed something wrong and quickly jumped backward. She later couldn't what she saw._

 _On Priest Tremoille back grow a pair of black wings._

 _"As expected of the inheritor of Jeanne d'Arc soul. Your third sense is sensing my transformation huh?"_

 _"Inhe...ritor?" DxD Jeanne said, confused._

 _The priest then turned to DxD Jeanne, an evil grin on his face. "So, you didn't know?"_

 _DxD Jeanne had a feared look on her face. "F-fallen Angel? Impossible! they shouldn't exist!"_

 _Tremoille then walked towards her. "You see Jeanne, I actually don't have any grudges against you...but..." Suddenly, he appears in front of DxD Jeanne and chokes her. "Blame the gods for being the inheritor of Hero soul and Sacred Gear."_

 _"Father Priest...why?" DxD Jeanne said with raspy voice because being choked._

 _"Well then.." Tremoille then created a_ _ **Spear of Light**_ _on his hand. "Goodbye." Before he can pierce DxD Jeanne to death, a long spear suddenly emerges from nowhere and stabbed the Fallen Angel from his right side._

 _"Guhh..." Tremoille coughed blood, some spat on DxD Jeanne's face. "Im-impossible...the h-ho-holy..." Before he can finish his words, he then dropped dead._

 _DxD Jeanne had a frightened look on her face after seeing the corpses of the Fallen Angel dissipated into light particles, leaving only some black feathers behind. She then turned her head to the right and saw who the killer was. It was a young man, around eighteen years old with black hair and blue eyes. He wears clothes akin to gakuran clothes in Japanese academies and on his waist, a Chinese clothing is tied as a belt. He carries a long spear with blue rod and sharp tip that emanates a white light. Beside him, a young man with sunglasses and red witch garb is standing._

 _"I'm glad we arrive on time." the bespectacled young man said._

 _"If I too late extending the_ _ **True Longinus**_ _, she's dead by now." The one that carried the spear._

 _DxD Jeanne then tried to walk toward them, although her breath is still raspy due to being choked by Tremoille. After a moment, she finally had the courage to ask her savior. "W-who are you?"_

 _"Greetings. My name is Cao Cao. This man beside me is Georg. We've come here to recruit you," The one that named Cao Cao said._

 _"Re-recruit me?" DxD Jeanne asked. "I already recommended to the Vatican."_

 _"That recommendation of your is a ruse." Cao Cao said._

 _DxD Jeanne is stunned hearing it. "R-ruse?"_

 _"You see. It was all a plot that was planned by a group of Fallen Angels and a rogue priest. I already investigate the profile of Tremoille and some of his followers. They are a group of rogue Fallen Angels that doesn't affiliate with Grigori. They plan to kill you and using your_ _ **Sacred Gear**_ _as a prototype for_ _ **The Holy Sword Project**_ _." The bespectacled man known as Georg explained._

 _"Th-that's impossible! Fallen Angel only exists in the Bible! They don't real!" DxD Jeanne said in disbelief. This man must be insane._

 _"Something that you believe didn't exist actually exists, the inheritor of Maid of Orleans." Cao Cao said._

 _"M-me? The inheritor of Jeanne d'Arc? You must be joking, right?" DxD Jeanne said._

 _"It seems I must explain to you about Supernatural World first." Cao Cao said. "Will you at least listen?"_

 _DxD Jeanne still hesitated. But, since this two is the one that saves her, she must at least show her gratitude. "Very well. I will listen."_

 **(End Flashback)**

"So that's the first time you made a contact with the Supernatural World..." Fate Jeanne said after hearing the story. "To think you'd be deceived by a Fallen Angel... I guess Cao Cao- _san_ is a kind person after all."

"In my world, Fallen Angels a grouped into one organization called Grigori. But since their leader, Azazel, is a laid back person, some of their members becoming rogue and hunting the user of the **Sacred Gear** that still had their power dormant, to ensure more less the user of **Sacred Gear** is born." DxD Jeanne explained.

"How coward." Fate Jeanne commented. "Then, what about the **Holy Sword Project** that Georg- _san_ was talking about?"

" **The Holy Sword Project** is a project run by a priest in my dimension to create an artificial **Holy Sword** user. From what I know, the project is failed, and the entire test subject is killed, although one of them survived and now is reincarnated as Devil. The priest who runs the project later is excommunicated and is killed by Kokabiel from what I heard from my comrades." DxD Jeanne explained.

"I see..." Said Fate Jeanne. To think that a follower of God could be corrupted like that, make her remembering about her comrades, Gilles de Rais. "Then, how's the continuation of your encounter with Cao Cao- _san_? I guess you didn't join the Hero Faction because of his explanations, isn't it?"

DxD Jeanne nodded. "You're right. After his explanation, at first, I didn't believe all that was coming from his mouth and called him a crazy man. I don't trust him even more after he said that he had the **True Longinus**. So, I turned back and run to my village, and at that time, the past that I want to be forgotten happen..."

* * *

 _DxD Jeanne quickly running back to her village. After hearing that Tremoille had followers that were also Fallen Angel on her village from Cao Cao, she must go and warn her family and Isabella._

 _'What's that all about? Devils, Angels, and Fallen exist? This world is still in the Age of Gods? They're crazy!' DxD Jeanne thought while running. 'At least, now I know that Tremoille and his followers are a group of liers, I must warn father, mother, and Isabella-chan.'_

 _After running for half an hour, DxD Jeanne finally reaching her village. The sweat of exhaustion is running down her face. She then confused by what she saw._

 _Her village is very quiet. No lights are on._

 _'What's happen? Why so quiet and no lamps are on?' DxD Jeanne thought. She then widens her eyes. "Don't tell me..." She quickly runs as fast as she can to her house. When finally reaching her house, she founds the door is unlocked and quickly opened it._

 _"Father! Mother!" DxD Jeanne shouted. She then gasped by what she saw._

 _Her father and mother are dead in a hugging position. Their back had a hole that likes being pierced by a spear._

 _"No...It's a lie isn't it?" DxD Jeanne said in disbelief. She then runs toward her parent's body, shaking them. But it's too late, they're dead already. "Father! Mother! Please! Open your eyes!" She yelled while shaking their bodies. Tears start to run down her eyes._

 _"So there is still a survivor huh?"_

 _DxD Jeanne gasped and look behind her. She saw a Fallen Angel with a middle-aged man appearance and wearing a Jean coat and a hat. He was Dohnaseek, one of the Rogue Fallen Angel of Grigori and Tremoille's comrades._

 _But what makes her more shocked that he held her friend, Isabella, who was now unconscious, on his shoulder._

 _"Isabella-chan!" Shouted DxD Jeanne. She immediately stands up but is stopped when Dohnaseek created a_ _ **Spear of Light**_ _and aimed it at Isabella._

 _"Make a move, and this girl die." Threatened Dohnaseek._

 _DxD Jeanne frightened with this. She just shocked for learning the death of her parents. "Please! Don't do it! Leave us! She has no connection to all of this!"_

 _"Isn't Tremoille mission is to kill you?" Dohnaseek said. They already planned this for six years. Is he failed or being killed. He then sighed. "If that's the case, this girl in my hand worth nothing." He then throws Isabella to the air while preparing a_ _ **Spear of Light**_ _on his left hand to impale her when she falls._

 _DxD Jeanne can only look in shock. But, she feels like something is awaken inside DxD Jeanne._

 _"Why...Father...Mother...Isabella-chan...what all of you have done? All because of me? Is this because something called_ _ **Sacred Gear**_ _and Soul Inheritor?" She then looks towards Dohnaseek. 'No...They haven't done anything wrong...you're the one...you and your group of Fallen Angel are doing this to innocent people...' Her face then turned to anger. "I...I...I...I'll never...never...forgive all of you!" She yelled while closing her eyes. Unconsciously, a holy light was formed around her._

 _"W-what with this girl!? Her body is emitting a holy light!?" Dohnaseek screamed while shielding his eyes from the light._

 _Suddenly, a number of Swords are emerged from the ground and tried to impale Dohnaseek. The Fallen Angel however quickly jumped upward to avoid it. However, one sword suddenly launches toward him, pierce him in the stomach. The Fallen Angel then coughed some blood._

 _DxD Jeanne then opened her eyes and shocked to see her surrounding being covered by swords. "W-what happened?" Her eyes then see the body of Isabella being impaled in one of the swords she summoned. Her eyes then widen because of shock. "Isabella-chan!" She cried, then running toward her._

 _"Tch._ _ **Blade Blacksmith**_ _huh..." Said Dohnaseek after seeing her_ _ **Sacred Gear**_ _. It's abilities that allow the user to create any kinds of_ _ **Holy Swords**_ _. In his condition right now, he's outmatched due to his injuries. He then unleashed his black wings, then fly outside._

 _Meanwhile, Jeanne shaking Isabella while putting her head on her knees. Tears already formed in her eyes. "Isabella-chan. Please. Wake Up... don't leave me..." Said DxD Jeanne. 'It's my fault. Because of this power...'_

 _"Ngh..." Isabella groaned, opening her eyes._

 _"Isabella-chan!" Jeanne cried and smiled with relief seeing her friends is awake._

 _"Jeanne...chan?" Isabella asked in a raspy voice._

 _"It's okay. Please don't talk, I'll tend to your wounds." Said, DxD Jeanne, while ripping her clothes to bandaged the wounds._

 _Isabella slowly shook her head. Her eyes become very heavy. "It's okay...It seems...my time to face Him...must come..."_

 _"Don't talk like that!" She then takes the necklace that was given by her from her pocket. She then makes a fake smile. "Look this. Is our bonds of friendship. I promised I take a good care of it. So please..."_

 _"I-I'm glad..." Isabella eyes then closed while she also drawing her last breath._

 _"Isabella-chan?" Said DxD Jeanne. She then shook her body. "Please, open your eyes. This has to be one of your jokes right?" However, she later realized that her friend's body becomes colder. "No! No! No! Please! Open your eyes!" DxD Jeanne yelled while making a loud crying. Not only her parents but now her best friends is dead as well._

 _And her friend's death it's all her fault._

 _'It's my fault. It's because of this_ _ **Sacred Gear**_ _power. My friends are dead because of me.' DxD Jeanne thought. She then stands up and running away from her house, unable to bear the sight of her friend corpse anymore._

* * *

"So, the past that you want to forget is..." Said Fate Jeanne.

"I killed my friends with my own two hands." Said DxD Jeanne. Tears are forming in her eyes. Remembering that event make her felt sin.

"How about the other people of your village then?" Fate Jeanne asked.

"All of them are dead. The Fallen Angel that killed my parents massacred them. I was shocked and frightened after that. In my mind, I thought that my existence and this power put people around me in danger. I also killed my own friends and hate this power of mine. So, I travel and travel, and travel, far away from France and people, until finally, my body collapsed from exhaustion. I thought I will die that day, but..."

* * *

 _While groaning, DxD Jeanne slowly opened her eyes and felt her body is carried by someone. She then weakly look at the one who carried her._

 _It was Cao Cao. He was carrying her bridal style while she also saw Georg was carrying Cao Cao_ _ **True Longinus**_ _and walking behind him._

 _"It's...you..." DxD Jeanne realized._

 _"I'm glad that I not too late." Said Cao Cao._

 _"Why'd you save me?" Asked DxD Jeanne weakly._

 _"Like I said to you. I want to recruit you to my groups. But, if you don't want it, I can return you to your village or I gave you to the Vatican." Answered Cao Cao._

 _"No. I won't go to the Vatican." DxD Jeanne said. "I don't want to return to the village either."_

 _"Then, where will you going?" Asked Cao Cao._

 _"Just leave me." Said DxD Jeanne immediately._

 _Cao Cao narrowed his eyes on her after she said that._

 _"I have no reason to live for. After all, I killed my friend with this hand." She then starts to cry. "And this power of mine...I hate it. Because of this power my friend is...Please, I beg of you, just leave me here and let me die."_

 _Cao Cao and Georg then stopped walking. Cao Cao silent for a minute until he spoke. "Are you...want to be able to control that power of yours and be able to use against humanity?." Asked the owner of_ _ **True Longinus**_ _._

 _"Eh?" Said DxD Jeanne confused._

 _"If you join my groups, you can train those abilities of yours. I'll give you the warmth of friends and families." Cao Cao offered. He then saw her tears and wiped it with his hands. "Don't stain that face of yours with tears. You're looking more beautiful if you don't cry."_

 _DxD Jeanne hesitatingly answered. "But...I...This power..."_

 _"Don't hate that power of yours. You should be glad. Those who receive_ _ **Sacred Gear**_ _is considered a blessing." Cao Cao assured her. "Then, are you accept my offer? Inheritor of Maid of Orleans?" Asked Cao Cao._

 _She then weakly nodded._

 _Cao Cao smiled. "From now on, you're our comrades. Welcome to the Hero Faction. By the way, what's your name?"_

 _"Jeanne...What's yours?"_

 _"Oh yes, I think you forgot since our first meeting isn't a suitable one. My name is Cao Cao. nice to know you, Jeanne." Cao Cao introduced himself._

 **(End Flashback)**

Fate Jeanne is sad after hearing her soul inheritor story. She accidentally is killing her friend with her **Sacred Gear** , and think of herself as a monster from it. If Cao Cao did not find her, she must be dead at that time. "I'm sad of hearing all of that."

"Cao Cao- _kun_ give me a reason to live when I scared because of this power of mine that killed my friend. When I first join Hero Faction, all of the members, like George- _kun_ , Sieg- _kun_ , and Herc- _kun_ is quickly befriends me. They very kind toward me. Little by little, I started to love this power of mine. It's not a curse. What Cao Cao- _kun_ said is true after all. I was very happy. I also started to move from my past." Said DxD Jeanne with honestly. "That's why I promised, that no matter what, I support him even if we must face against a God themselves." Said DxD Jeanne with determination.

"I agreed about that determination of yours." Commented Fate Jeanne. "However, I advised you. Don't just follow him blindly. If you truly admired Cao Cao- _san_ , then give him advice, so he never walked on the wrong path."

"I'll think about that." Said DxD Jeanne, giggling. "I must thank you as well. You brave enough to said that Cao Cao- _kun_ opinion about heroes was wrong."

"What he thinks of us is wrong. We are not a zenith of humanity that can beat everything. No living beings are perfect after all." Fate Jeanne replied. "By the way, I heard that your faction is built an Orphanage. Is that true?" Fate Jeanne asked.

DxD Jeanne nodded. "I was the one that asks Cao Cao- _kun_ for that. So, no people with **Sacred Gear** will face the same event as I again. Besides-" DxD Jeanne tried to take something from her pocket, which is revealed the necklace that Isabella gave her four years ago. She looks at it while smiling. "-I'll still remember her dearly. If God allowed me, I want to meet her again and play together just like that day. And, I also fulfilled our dreams, to build an Orphanage together. That's why, even if she isn't with me again, I'll continuing her dream." Said DxD Jeanne in a nostalgic tone and a sad smile.

Fate Jeanne smiled to hear her inheritor's word. "Jeanne-"

Suddenly, using her **Sacred Gear** , DxD Jeanne unleashed a wall of **Holy Swords** , stopping a projectile that was revealed to be an arrow that aiming for her head. "Who shoot there? Come out, you cowards!?"

Fate Jeanne knows the user of this arrow and looks up to the tree. "A very bad way to greet someone, Archer of Red. No. The Chaste Huntress, Atalanta." Fate Jeanne said.

Not long after that, Atalanta jumped down from the tree. She had a neutral expression on her face.

"As much as I understand your role. By my master order, I'll kill you, Ruler." Declared Atalanta with a neutral tone.


	5. Chapter 5: Jeanne & Hero Faction Vs Chas

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Isibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe**

* * *

 **Jeanne & Hero Faction Vs Chaste Huntress**

"As much as I understand your role in this war, by the order of my master, you must die, Ruler." Declared Atalanta.

"I see. Then..." Fate Jeanne already changed to her battle outfit and already summoned her battle flag. She then looks at her soul inheritor. "Jeanne, please go back to Georg- _san_ camp. This is not your group battle." She advised.

"No." She replied immediately. "I and the others are ordered by Cao Cao- _kun_ to protecting you from the Red Faction. I'll help you fight her."

Atalanta raised her eyebrow. "Oh. So you're one of the humans that Lancer talking about. To think that young women like you is a soul inheritor of a Saint." She said acknowledged DxD Jeanne presence. "But, you should listen to Ruler words. The battle between Servants is not an affair for humans. Go and I'll spare you."

"Jeanne, please just go." Fate Jeanne gave a last warning. She then moves forward and running toward the Chaste Huntress. Using her battle flag, she tried to hit her by swinging it. But Atalanta easily jump upward with quick reflexes due to her **Crossing Arcadia** skills, making her nimble and swift. When in mid-air, she prepared two arrows, aimed it at Fate Jeanne head, then fired it at quick succession. The Maid of Orleans saw through this and spinning her battle flag at the incoming projectiles, deflected the incoming projectiles. The Chaste Huntress then using her agility to jump to nearby tree branches. Fate Jeanne jumped toward her, using her battle flag to strike her. Atalanta managed to block it using her bow, **Tauropolos** , a bow that was gifted by Artemis, but the force of Fate Jeanne strike make her crashed to the ground.

DxD Jeanne is awed by their battle. ' _Incredible! When fighting Sieg-kun, she's not as powerful as now. So this is Servant's power_. _If they ever gained all of their power_...'

Meanwhile, Fate Jeanne and Atalanta still continuing their battle. Battle flag and bow are clashing against each other. Sometimes, Atalanta put Fate Jeanne on the defensive by shooting a barrage of Arrows at mid-range, putting her on the defensive. Sometimes, Fate Jeanne managed to get close to her and tried ramming it with her flag, only for the latter of nimbly jumped to avoid the attack. After a series of clashing, both of them jump back to pause the battle.

' _She is able to deflect all of my attacks._ ' Fate Jeanne thought while prepared to battle once more.

Atalanta then readying her arrow once more, only to jump upward because suddenly, a collection of **Holy Sword** suddenly emerged from the place she stands. She then landed on a branch of a pine tree.

DxD Jeanne appears to raise her right hand to create **Holy Sword**. Her left hand is grabbing her rapier.

Fate Jeanne is angry seeing her soul inheritor actions. "Jeanne, I told you to not interfere. This is not your battles!" She yelled at her.

"No!" DxD Jeanne yelled back. "I can't see it any more than you're being slowly overwhelmed by her. I'll stay here to help you fight against her."

"Why!? Cause it's Cao Cao- _san_ orders?" Fate Jeanne asked her.

"Because you're my friend." DxD Jeanne said immediately.

"Eh?" Apo Jeanne didn't believe what she heard. A human regarded a Servant as a friend. Only a kind-hearted master would think of that.

Atalanta chuckled hearing DxD Jeanne words. "Such words. A servant is only a copy of the real heroes that existed in the **Throne of Heroes**. We exist in the world only for obtaining the **Holy Grail** , that's all." She said.

"So, you think Servant is only a familiar..." DxD Jeanne speak back. Her face is had a pity look toward the Chaste Huntress. "If that's so, you're wrong. The servant also a living being, they had emotions as well, not a puppet. If that's how you think of yourself, I pity you. What a bad Master you have there, Atalanta."

"I think talking is enough. Since you decided to enter the battle between Servants, you marked your own grave." Atalanta said while she preparing her arrows that charged by Mana, not hearing her words at all. After charged enough, she shoots it towards DxD Jeanne. The later formed a **Holy Swords Wall** in front of her to block it, but the arrows pierce through the wall of Holy Swords and pierced DxD Jeanne on her left chest. She then cried in pain, then fall on her knees, grabbing the arrow that almost embedded to her left lung.

"An impressive abilities. However, humans can't hope to match a Servant in term of strength." Atalanta declared. "Now then..." she then jumped to a pine tree branches and turned her attention to Fate Jeanne once more and preparing her arrow that aimed to her head. The latter prepares herself to deflect the arrow. "One-shots and you will-" She didn't manage to finish her words, as suddenly she feels something slashing her right side. She looks to her front and saw a holy sword is embedded in the ground.

DxD Jeanne, while trying to stay conscious due to her wounds, is managed to controlling one **Holy Sword** to silently strike Atalanta when she drops her guard. Blood is seen trickling from her mouth. The skin around her eyes turn pale because of blood loss and her breath become raspy. "Who says...that us humans...can't match Servants...that...is a payback...for your words..." She said in falter tone due to her wounds. "One wound...is enough..."

"Jeanne!" Fate Jeanne worried seeing her soul inheritor wounds on her chest.

"Why you..." Atalanta narrowed her eyes while touching her side that had a medium scratch.

DxD Jeanne then fall backward. "Then...I leave it to all of you...to assist...Jeanne... _chan_..." her body then touched the ground, losing consciousness.

"Jeanne..." Fate Jeanne said after seeing it. She then turned towards Atalanta with a glare. "Why'd you attacking her, Archer of Red!?"

"She, who is not a Magus, is dared to interfered Servant's battle. As such, death is the quickest decision. Who knows she will spread the information about the **Holy Grail War** after this." Atalanta answered. "Then, I'll go back to the mission ordered by my Master."

" _Hoo_. But, we can't allow you to escape, Atalanta- _dono_."

Suddenly, the landscape around Fate Jeanne and Atalanta is turned into a grayish color. Both of them are shocked by the sudden change of the atmosphere. Siegfried suddenly is behind Atalanta and using his **Gram** , creating a **Destructive Aura** that race toward her. The latter jump to the ground to avoid the attack, but the tree where she perches is reduced to dust by it. She then looks toward her surroundings.

' _What's happen? Why the air felt different!?_ ' Atalanta thought. She then looks toward Siegfried. "So, you're her friends, huh?"

Though Atalanta didn't know, Fate Jeanne turned behind and saw a familiar purple mist.

From the mist, Cao Cao and Georg emerged.

'I'm glad we arrive here in time. If not, who knows what happens to you, Jeanne- _san_." Georg said.

"Georg- _san_...Siegfried- _san_...Cao Cao- _san_...How could you know the battle?" Fate Jeanne asked.

"You forgot about the **Detection Barrier** , are you?" Georg asked.

Fate Jeanne put her hands on her chin, remembering about Georg explanation before. She then nodded toward Georg.

"But, I was able to go here because I detect disturbances from Jeanne's Mana. I don't know that a Servant is the one that attacked her." Georg said, clearly confused. His **Detection Barrier** should detect any disturbances from Atalanta if she enters it.

"Some Servant are resistant to Magic, Georg- _san_. The level of **Magic Resistance** is varied. The reason you'd able to catch me with your Magic yesterday is that the **Grail** haven't analyzed your Magic yet. Now, due to already being analyzed, your Magic can't be used on me anymore." Fate Jeanne explained.

"I see. So, it was pure luck I'd be able to catch you at the time." Georg commented. He then rubbed his head, then look at Cao Cao. "Cao Cao. It seems I became useless in this dimension against some heroes."

"Don't mind about it. You already prepare by putting the barrier in the first place." Cao Cao replied. She then turns his attention to Atalanta, already recognizing her true identity. "The current striker now is the famous Chaste Huntress, Atalanta...a member of Argonauts and the unwanted child of the King of Arcadia. Interesting." Cao Cao spinning and pointing **True Longinus** at Atalanta. "Now then, it seems you need to be equally injured as my comrades that you hurt." Said Cao Cao, glaring at her.

"Another human? From the spear, you must be the one that fought against Lancer, haven't you?" Atalanta asked.

Fate Jeanne then walked toward Cao Cao. "Cao Cao- _san_ , what is happening? Why the atmosphere felt so different."

"This is my **Longinus** **Sacred Gear** , **Dimension Lost**. I can send anything that I choose to the **Alternate Dimension** by means the one that wants to be sent must be enveloped by the purple mist." Georg explained his abilities to Fate Jeanne.

"So, that's the case Jeanne isn't seen in here." Said Fate Jeanne, realizing that her soul inheritor is not in this **Alternate Dimension**. She also glads because, if he using this ability, Servant can fight not only on the night but during the day as well, without worrying about injuring the innocents.

"Jeanne now is safe. Heracles is with her, so you don't have to be worried." Cao Cao assured her.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the **Alternate Dimension** , DxD Jeanne weakly opening her eyes and saw that Heracles is sat beside her. Her body is now being leaned against a tree.

"I'm glad you're awake," Heracles said with a relief.

"W-where am I?" She questioned. She suddenly remembers something. "Jeanne- _chan_!" She quickly gets up from her seat, only to fall on her knees clutching the previous wounds that made by Atalanta. He then being supported by Heracles and put her body leaning against a tree once more.

"Don't move too much. Because of your wounds, I already give you a **Phoenix Tears**. For now on, you should rest." Heracles advised. "One of the Servants, comrades of Karna, attacking you isn't it?"

"Where the others?" DxD Jeanne asked.

"All of them helped Jeanne d'Arc fighting against... _her_ ," Heracles said, with a little press on his tone when he said.

"But why you don-" She stopped after looking at Heracles face that had a sad frown. "It's about your past, isn't it?"

Heracles didn't reply.

* * *

Back to the **Alternate Dimension** , Cao Cao then walked forward toward the place where the Chaste Huntress is standing. Fate Jeanne is concerned that he will fight Atalanta. "Cao Cao- _san_. You mustn't interfere with this battle. This is a bat-" She stopped talking when Cao Cao turned and narrowing his remaining eyes at her, signaling to her that this battle is his personal business against Atalanta for almost killing DxD Jeanne.

Atalanta then readying her bow. "So, you're the one that fights with Lancer."

"Lancer? Do you mean Karna- _dono_?" Cao Cao asked. He then remembering it. "Yes. My name is Cao Cao, the descendant of Cao Cao from Three Kingdoms. If I don't mind, how is he now?"

"You don't deserve to know." Atalanta quickly replied.

"Very well then." Cao Cao then taking a battle stance. "You know. I'm curious. Between you and Karna- _dono_. Who's stronger?" Although saying that, his minds think of something else. ' _To think now I fight because a person injured my friends...I suggest this is your influence, Sekiryutei?_ ' He thought with a smile.

Atalanta takes those words as an insult and narrowing her eyes. How dare he compare a hero strength like that! "You'll regret those words." She then shoots an arrow with a quick move. But Cao Cao easily swipes it aside with **True Longinus** like it was an annoying fly.

" **Extend**!" **True Longinus** later extending at the Chaste Huntress with amazing speed, but her agility makes her able to avoid the attack and she later jumps to a nearby pine tree.

"I'm impressed, to able to avoid the **True Longinus Extension**. Servant surely on a different level. I now know the reason why'd Karna- _dono_ didn't get serious from the start. He could've easily killed all of us." Cao Cao commented. The **True Longinus** later shorten to its original length.

Suddenly, Siegfried launches forward and jump toward the tree where Atalanta is standing. He takes **Gram** , **Nothung** , and **Balmung** at the same time, with **Balmung** is grabbed by a silver arm that emerges from his back. This is his **Sacred Gear** , **Twice Critical: Dragon Arm**. He swings his three swords down. The combination of the magical power of three strongest demonic swords creates a huge explosion that destroys the tree. However, Atalanta once again able to avoid the attack and jumping to the ground.

"How about this then. **Balmung**!" Siegfried swings his **Balmung** down, creating a drill-like whirlwind that races toward Atalanta. The latter using a Mana enforced arrow and shoot it at the Whirlwind, parrying it for a while, then dispersed it.

' _Impossible!_ ' Siegfried thought, stunned by his opponent strength.

"All of you attacks are useless. There's no hope for all of you to win." Atalanta said with a neutral tone.

"Tch," Siegfried grunted. He then jumped back to the ground.

"It's impossible to attack her head on." Fate Jeanne said. "Due to her **Crossing Arcadia** skills, she can swiftly avoid any attacks."

Cao Cao who heard Fate Jeanne explanation, then smirking. "I see now. So all Servant skills are the embodiment of their legend through their historical facts and anecdote. If a normal warriors fight against them, they'll think that Servant are invincible because of it and thinks that only a Servant able to fight another Servant." Said Cao Cao. His mind quickly summarized Atalanta skill. "However, we, living beings, also advanced from time to time. After all, the jobs of the new generation to surpass the old ones, isn't it?" Said Cao Cao. "Siegfried, guard Jeanne- _dono_ with Georg. The Chaste Huntress is mine."

Cao Cao then launches forward, the tip of **True Longinus** shines with Holy Light. Cao Cao then swings his spear with a quick move to Atalanta. the Chaste Huntress easily avoid it by jumping. Seeing the attack isn't working, he then launched a **beam of Holy Light** toward the Chaste Huntress. Since she can't avoid it because in mid-air, Atalanta force to take the attack head-on. Although she's not injured, the force of the beam makes her launched toward the deeper part of the pine forest, creating an explosion where she crashed. Cao Cao, using his ability to **Flight** using Magic, flies towards it with amazing speed. When landed to the site, it had a huge hole, but Atalanta is nowhere to be seen, confusing him. Suddenly, an arrow is fired out of nowhere, piercing his shoulders.

Atalanta voice then echoed. "You're foolish if you think you can't defeat me in here. Forest is my hunting ground. That attack is just a warning. Your head is next"

Cao Cao, despite hearing this, just casually pulling the arrow from his shoulder, then smirking.

Atalanta, who hides on trees that close from the place Cao Cao is standing, is shocked by his durability. ' _What durability. His speed and strength are not the same as the girl and the one with the sword. If I right calculating, his ability with that spear of his almost reaches low-class Servant, perhaps if he trained more, he can reach the level of mid-class Servant._ '

' _I see, like a huntress, she had a great advantage on here. However..._ ' He then looks up then smirk. "I know you're here somewhere, Atalanta- _dono_. How about I'll show you something. I'll show to you that not even terrain advantage can protect you from this." Cao Cao replied. His spear later making a bright light. "Be honored. Cause you the first true heroes in this dimension to witness it. **Balance Break**!" After he said that, a ring of light formed behind him and after that, 7 bowling ball sized orbs floating up in the ring of light. Cao Cao then walked forward, the orbs following him. "This is my incomplete **Sub-species Balance Breaker**. **Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin** , although I bet you didn't know what a **Balance Breaker** is."

"You're naive. Do you think an incomplete ability can defeat me?" Atalanta's voice echoed, underestimating Cao Cao.

"Who knows? We don't know unless trying, isn't it?" He then moves his hand forward, six of the orbs launched at high speed. Three to his front, three to his behind. The orbs later morphed into a spear, who cause an explosion when it hit their target.

It later revealed that Atalanta is on the tree a little far away from Cao Cao. She then jumps down when the morphed orbs are closing in.

"So, only creating a bunch of weapons. As I suspect of incomplete abilities. And that will be your downfall." While in mid-air, She then shoots three arrows at once toward Cao Cao. Hearing that she's behind him. the remaining orbs move forward and expanded. When the arrows come into contact with, it was destroyed.

"What?" Atalanta said in disbelief. ' _It's so hard!_ '

"This abilities of mine doesn't increase my strength at all. This **Balance Breaker** had seven abilities called " _ **Shippo**_ _"_. All are based on my desires to make the one to surpass the original **Balance Breaker** of this spear, heroes of the past, Supernatural Being, and God." The abilities that were shown is **Chatsuka Ratana**. Is the ability to destroy all weapons that came into contact with. Cao Cao concluded that since arrows are different from weapons like swords and lances, the possibilities to penetrate it is low.

"Tch." Knowing that won't work, she then jumps toward the closest pine tree. However, she didn't realize that one of the orbs is touching her back. Suddenly, she was teleported in front of Cao Cao, make her shocked. Cao Cao, not wasting this chance, quickly impaled her with **True Longinus** in quick succession.

"Guagh!" Atalanta coughing blood. There is also blood trickled from her mouth. "B-but how?"

"Why don't you try figuring it out by yourself? Since my **Balance Breaker** isn't a Magic at all, you **Magic Resistance** can't resist it. This was payback for what you did to Jeanne." Cao Cao said while narrowing his eyes toward her. It's **Atsusa Ratana** , and had the ability to teleport anything to the place that Cao Cao desired.

Atalanta painfully glaring to the owner of Holy Spear. "I-I pulled...back my...words from...that time...However..." She then preparing an arrow and pointing it towards the **True Longinus** user, who just smirks. "From this...range, no matter...how skilled...you are...You can't avoid it...Isn't it?" She said while shoots the arrow. The **Chatsuka Ratana** is moving in front of Cao Cao, protecting him from the incoming projectiles.

' _Impossible! The Orbs even reacted to that kind of attack!_ " Atalanta thought in disbelief. She then is impaled by five of the orbs that morphed to spears, making her screamed in pain.

"How fast I beat you. It seems I prefer fighting Karna- _dono_ more. I compliment you for that attack, however. If my orbs failed to intercept it just a millisecond, I'll be dead by now." Said Cao Cao, clearly states that Karna is stronger than Atalanta by his opinion. "Although with this trump card, I think I could never beat him." He then pulls out the tip of his spear that impaled her in the stomach.

"Ugh..." Atalanta falls to the ground groaned in pain. Many wounds in her body due to Cao Cao attacks. "H-how could...a human...defeat me like this?"

"The reason huh?" Cao Cao catches her raspy question. "It's simple. You injured one of my precious comrades. Due to meeting with a warrior with a determination that I never have seen before, I learned that care for your comrades can give you an unbelievable strength in some condition." Cao Cao explained. "And, as I said before, the world is spinning around you. Don't expect the new generations are weaker than the old ones. After all, you're alive before you become Servant."

"I...see..." Atalanta acknowledged his reason while chuckling. She then loses consciousness due to her wounds.

Cao Cao seven orbs later disappeared. He then looks at the unconscious form of Chaste Huntress. "As much as I want to kill you, one of my comrades will be sad if you die. I'll keep you to question you about the Red Faction." Said Cao Cao.

* * *

"It seems Cao Cao had won," Georg said. From all the time, he keeps watching Cao Cao battle with Atalanta using **Clairvoyance Magic**.

Fate Jeanne not believing what she heard. Cao Cao now not just fight on par with Servant, he'd actually beat them and beat one of the Greek Ancient Heroes was an amazing feat.

Siegfried who seeing Fate Jeanne expression, smirking. "That's the power of Cao Cao. One of the candidates of five strongest humans in my dimension, plus the training from Sun Wukong and Indra."

"He was trained by Indian God of Storms and the monkey king?" Fate Jeanne said in disbelieve. For a human to be trained by a God is something that can be called a miracle.

"More like his acquaintance," Georg said. "For now, we must go to Cao Cao location." He then activated **Dimension Lost** , then teleport the three of them in the battle site.

* * *

Cao Cao turned his head and smiling when seeing his comrades and Fate Jeanne. "Ah. You came just in time, Georg. I want you to imprison her with your **Balance Breaker**." Said, Cao Cao, while pointing to Atalanta.

Georg nodded. "Not a problem. **Balance Break**!" After he said that, a mist is formed around Atalanta, then morphed to form an **Energy Barrier** that imprisons her.

Fate Jeanne, who curious by this **Balance Breaker** , asked Georg through **Telepathy** , to keep Atalanta from hearing the explanation. "Georg- _san_ , what this **Balance Breaker** actually? Is all the **Sacred Gear** user have it?"

" **Balance Breaker** is a state when **Sacred Gear** is in its most powerful manifestation. All of **Sacred Gear** user had it. It usually triggered by strong emotions or disadvantageous situations, like the time when **Sacred Gear** is awakened for the first time. It was the biggest bug of **Sacred Gear** , which is why other races in my dimension fear the **Sacred Gear** user. Among those, there are **Sub-species Balance Breaker**. It creates a different form than the original ones that usually creates by the user personality." Georg explained. "My **Balance Breaker** unfortunately not a **Sub-species**. It's called **Dimension Create**. It can create an **Alternate Dimension** and imprison those that I desired with **Barrier Devices**. Like this **Energy Barrier** I use right now."

"I see..." Fate Jeanne nodded.

"Then, when will you kill her Cao Cao? I don't care if she's a hero or not. I can't stand with the one that hurt Jeanne." Said Siegfried.

"As much as I want to, I can't. You too are aware why isn't it?" Cao Cao asked him.

Siegfried then gasped. And nodded, like he was remembering something.

"Besides, I want to extract much information about the Red Faction from her." Said Cao Cao.

* * *

Meanwhile, there is some conversation in the Church that was the base of the Red Faction.

"Why'd Sis still don't come back?" Achilles asked a young man with tanned skin and white eyes and wearing a priest outfit. He is Shirou Kotomine, Master of Assassin of Red and the leader of the Red Faction.

"I give her a mission to kill Ruler. But, her Master can't contact her two minutes ago." Shirou replied. "Her Master said that her path is still connected and the Command Spells didn't disappear. But, she can't be contacted at all."

"What? Don't tell me, sis..." Achilles said in disbelieved. Is Ruler beat her? No, it can't be. Atalanta is the swiftest Servant in this Great Holy Grail War. By agility, she should be outclassed, Ruler.

"I don't think she's dead." Karna joins the conversation. He was leaning on a pillar that was inside the church. "It must be Cao Cao doing."

"The descendant of Cao Cao," Shirou mumbled. "To think he can defeat Archer, it's not believable."

"Oh yes. I forgot to tell you. Berserker already falls to the Black Faction." Achilles said. "It can't be helped. The one that defeats him is the Lancer of Black."

"If you said like that, it would be impossible to assist him, from the start," Shirou replied. "Rider, I get an order from your Master, keep watch the Black Faction and search for Archer if you can."

"Very well then." Achilles said with a smirk. He then turns to his **Astral Form**.

"Lancer. for now, keep guard in our base. I want to build up a strategy with another Masters for this _'group of human'_ matter." Shirou ordered him. He then walks out from the Church. ' _Is this human is the one that stands against my ambitions._ ' He thought while walking.

"Understand." Said, Karna, after Shirou is not inside the church. He then closes his eyes, remembering his battle with Cao Cao. ' _So, you hiding your strength after all. However, even I already know you can't defeat me and other High-class Servant. I hope I'll see all of your power, Cao Cao._ ' Karna thought with a smile. "It seems I being summoned in this time isn't bad after all. I want you to show me, Cao Cao. Show me that the new generation can surpass an old relic like me."


	6. Chapter 6: Black Hole Phenomena

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Isibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe**

* * *

 **Black Hole Phenomena**

The morning had arrived in the pine forest of Trifas. In the fire camp where Cao Cao and the Hero Faction rested, they're ready to leave the place. Due still tired and not feeling well after Atlanta attack, DxD Jeanne is now being carried by Heracles on his back. She doesn't wear her orange armor due to Georg busy to fix it in the **Pocket Dimension** , so her gakuran-like clothing is exposed.

"Are your wounds already healed, Jeanne?" Fate Jeanne asked worriedly.

DxD Jeanne nodded. "It's okay. I still just feel dizzy after being healed. I've had much worse wound before this." She replied.

Fate Jeanne then smiled. "I'm glad then." She then turned her attention toward Cao Cao. "Then, I think now we must part way Cao Cao- _san_. I pray that you and your group can return to your dimension as soon as possible. If can, I'll try to help. Even though I want to at least accompany you until Jeanne is healed, I had my job as a Ruler to oversee the war.

"I also thank you, Jeanne- _dono_." Cao Cao replied. "Thank you for your opinion about heroes, Because of it, I now found something bigger than my ambitions."

Fate Jeanne smiled hearing his response. It seems the young man already realized what a true hero should do. "How about Archer of Red? Are you not going to release her?" She asked remembering Atalanta's fate that was defeated by Cao Cao.

Cao Cao shook his head. "I still had some question for her. I suspect that except you and the Black Faction, the Red Faction maybe going to set their eyes on us in a short time. So, it best to keep her as a hostage should the Red Faction attacks."

"An underhanded trick. Like your ancestor..." Fate Jeanne commented it's though she understands that it's also because Atlanta almost killed DxD Jeanne. "Then, until we meet again, Hero Faction." She bowed, then turned to left.

"Wait!" DxD Jeanne suddenly yelled. While being carried by Heracles, she suddenly brings her arm forward, and suddenly, a single **Holy Sword** is formed on her hand. She then looks to Fate Jeanne. "Please, take this." She presented the sword while being carried by Heracles.

"This..."

"It's a **Holy Sword** that created by my **Sacred Gear**." DxD Jeanne explained. "Take this, as a proof of our friendship."

Fate Jeanne is gasped because of her words.

"Thanks to you, now I think I can try to forget my past and tried to move forward. If you don't talk to me that night, maybe I still haunted by it." DxD Jeanne said with a smile on her face.

"I accepted this sword then. Thank you." Fate Jeanne then walked toward Heracles and take the sword from DxD Jeanne hands. "This sword is not just a normal **Holy Sword** , isn't it?" She said after examining the sword.

"Of course not. As it is my creation, I can track the sword myself. So, if you in danger, just focus your Mana on the sword. I and the others will try as best as we could to come to help you." DxD Jeanne replied.

"What she said is true. As the leader of the Hero Faction, I also thank you for what you did to Jeanne. Even I can't help her to move on from her past." Cao Cao expressed his gratitude as well in formal, also represent the others gratitude besides DxD Jeanne.

"Please, I don't do many things except talking to her." Fate Jeanne feels flustered receiving gratitude from the Hero Faction.

"Oh, by the way, I haven't given you a nickname. Which one should I pick..." DxD Jeanne put her finger on her chin, thinking. She then gasped, finally found it. "Ah, I know! From now on, I'll call you Jelly- _chan_." DxD Jeanne said with a teasing smile.

"Jel...ly- _chan..._?" Fate Jeanne cheeks had a red lining because of the nickname.

Cao Cao laugh hearing the nickname. "Don't mind about it, Jeanne- _dono_. Jeanne is like to make a nickname for the people she met." Cao Cao explained her comrade's behavior.

Fate Jeanne then giggling hearing this. "I think Laeticia is happy with that nickname." She then looks at DxD Jeanne. "As a Servant, I thank you for not seeing me as only an old relic of the past, but as a friend. I hope, we can meet again." She then turned and walking away from the Hero Faction.

DxD Jeanne see her figure with a smile until she isn't seen. "Goodbye. Jelly- _chan_."

* * *

After Fate Jeanne is gone from the place, Cao Cao looks toward DxD Jeanne. "Jeanne, come with me. I need to talk about something." Said Cao Cao.

DxD Jeanne is confused by Cao Cao request, but she nodded.

Cao Cao then walked towards Heracles and pick DxD Jeanne up in bridal style. Another Hero Faction member is confused with their leader behavior. DxD Jeanne had a red lining on her cheek because of it.

"Cao Cao- _kun_! W-w-what's..." Said DxD Jeanne flustered.

"I bet you still not fully healed yet. So, I think I should carry you." Cao Cao simply replied. He then looks at the other members. "Why all of you making a face like that?" Cao Cao asked after seeing his comrade's expression.

Siegfried who seeing this just chuckling.

Georg then put his hand on his head, then shook the head.

Heracles, like Siegfried, is chuckling.

Cao Cao then sighed seeing his comrades' antics. He then looks toward Georg. "Georg. Keep guard this place until I come back. We will enter the **Alternate Dimension** after that." He ordered his vice leader. He also ordered to keep the **True Longinus** for a while.

Georg just nodded.

Satisfied with his response, Cao Cao then turned while carrying DxD Jeanne bridal style, walking away from the camp.

"Cao Cao really changed, isn't he?" Georg commented with an amused smile.

"Is he?" Heracles said. "I think he's still the same."

"He's changed Heracles," Siegfried replied. "The old Cao Cao only cares about his own personal ambition and thinks nothing of his comrades as a powerful asset."

"I guess it's _Sekiryutei_ influence then?" Georg asked Siegfried.

Siegfried just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Before he can reply, Georg suddenly widen his eyes. "Someone's coming."

* * *

Cao Cao continues to walk while carrying DxD Jeanne. The two of them didn't talk at all during all of this.

 _'What should I tell her? I can't just tell "I saw you as nothing but a tool when recruiting you" to her_.' Cao Cao thought, confused about what he should tell to DxD Jeanne since he is hearing the conversation between her and Fate Jeanne the previous night, thus knows that she thankful to him for giving her a reason to live. He then looks toward her...

Only to find that she's smiling. She then spoke. "You know..."

"Huh?" Cao Cao looked at her.

"...It's been four years, since your last time carrying me like this."

"It has." He replied, remembered when he also carrying her when she almost died due to exhaustion. His demeanor then turns serious. "Jeanne, I think you deserve to know this."

DxD Jeanne, who see the change in Cao Cao behavior, nodded. It looks like he wants to tell her something important.

"At first, I think you still don't know but…I must thank Issei Hyoudo." Said Cao Cao.

"That Red Dragon- _kun_?" DxD Jeanne asked confused. Of course, she remembers him. The pervert who strips three of their female members and the cause of Cao Cao blindness. It's a relief that she avoids battling him in Kyoto. Who knows if he going to use that pervert stripping techniques on her. "Why? He's just a pervert who cares nothing but breasts. Besides, He's the one that causes your right eye blindness. If I met him again..." She said with a hint of hatred toward Issei.

"For that part, I agreed." Said Cao Cao. "But, when I see him from the other perspective except for harem, woman, and pervert, he already had a feeling that already makes him a hero. Something that I didn't have." He continued when looking toward the horizon.

"And what's that?" DxD Jeanne asked. What could Cao Cao get to learn from someone as pervert as him?

"Love and care. This blindness of mine is what I deserved for my short and naive view." He simply replied. "I want to honest with you Jeanne. Will you at least listen?"

"Alright. I'll listen." Said DxD Jeanne.

"When the first time I recruit you...I... consider you as nothing but a tool. A tool for my ambition to stand on the same ground as Supernatural Beings. That's how I view you at first."

DxD Jeanne gasped hearing it. "Cao...Cao..." DxD Jeanne muttered from what she heard. Is that how he's thinking of her all this time?

"But, after meeting with Issei Hyoudo, I see him able to gain an amazing power from such trivial thing such as love..."

 **(Flashback - Three Days Ago)**

 _Cao Cao and the other member of the Hero Faction are in awe after witnessing Issei sudden power up. They are withstanding the wind that was created by Issei Dragon Energy._

 _"How dare you hurt my precious friends!" He yelled while his armor is preparing to fire_ _ **Dragon Blaster**_ _. "This annoyance! This helplessness! I'll throw all of this feeling to you! Blow away!_ _ **Dragon Blaster**_ _!"_

 **(End Flashback)**

"...When I see that determination on his eyes, all I see is annoyance toward us for hurting his precious friends. At first, I don't believe that kind of power. Strength comes from individual strength and comrades can sometimes be a handicap. But he opened my eyes. Feelings for something precious can give a crazy amount of power." Cao Cao said about his opinion about Issei. "I tell to you all of it. I now ask you, Jeanne. Will you still willing to follow me even after hearing all of this?"

DxD Jeanne had her hair covering her eyes. She bit her lip. "If that so..." She then does something unexpected. She hugged Cao Cao tightly.

Cao Cao widens his eyes, not expecting her response.

"You must be thinking I'll hate you after all of that?" DxD Jeanne said while hugging him. "I can never hate you Cao Cao- _kun_. You're the first one to ever tell me that this power of mine is a blessing and not the power of a monster, thus giving me, a killer of her own friends, another reason to live. All of you in Hero Faction are also my friends and family." DxD Jeanne then releases the hug and look at Cao Cao with a smile, tears are running down from her beautiful, sky blue eyes.

Cao Cao who seeing this quickly wiped her tears with his hand. "Haven't I told you that you look more beautiful when you're not crying?"

DxD Jeanne laughing hearing it. "You're right. Although you just do that to tease me maybe?"

"I serious about that you know." Cao Cao replied while chuckling. At least, he glad that DxD Jeanne is accepting him for what he is. ' _I promised then. I'll do everything I can to protect the Hero Faction. Even if I must face wrath from God itself_.' He thought.

Suddenly, a purple mist is formed around them. Cao Cao looks stunned about it. Both of them later disappeared from that place.

* * *

When the mist is dispersed, Cao Cao and DxD Jeanne found themselves being greeted by Georg, Siegfried, and Heracles.

"What's the meaning of this Georg?" Cao Cao asked, clearly annoyed that his vice-leader just teleported him with **Dimension Lost** without permission.

"As much as I don't want to disturb you two lovebirds, I feel that someone is closing in." Said, Georg. From the energy, he concludes that this time is not a Servant, but a living being. Siegfried also preparing **Gram** in his hand.

"We not lovebirds!" DxD Jeanne said, embarrassed by Georg description of her and Cao Cao.

"Greetings, descendant and sole inheritor of heroes." An old man suddenly appears in front of the Hero Faction. He had silver hair and red eyes. He wears a black clothing with a cape. This old man is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, one of the five magicians in _Fate_ Dimension that capable of Magic that was beyond **Magecraft** and the user of **Great Second Magic** , **Kaleidoscope**.

The Hero Faction, sans DxD Jeanne and Cao Cao, taking a cautious stance, in case Zelretch tried to attack them.

However, Cao Cao had a sweat on his forehead. ' _Incredible. this old man's power is powerful. Perhaps he's the strongest being in this dimension_.'

Zelretch just keeps smiling. "Relax. I came here on friendly terms." He raised his right hands.

Cao Cao then raised his hands, ordered his comrades to lay down their weapons, but keep stay guard if Zelretch tried anything. He knows one thing for sure, this old man is more powerful than even Karna, and could easily kill all of them. After that, the Hero Faction lower their weapons. Cao Cao then does his usual smirk. "Then, I welcome you, I'm sorry for my comrade's actions. We've been attacked last night and one of my friends is injured, so we keep being cautious."

"It's okay. I wait for someone as well. From the same dimension as your exactly." Said Zelretch.

Cao Cao stunned hearing this. From his dimension as well? don't tell...

"So, you're here. Spear of Indra." A dull, emotionless voice echoed. After that, a **Dimension Portal** suddenly opened. From it, four-people emerged.

The first is a young girl with a black, emotionless eye, and long black hair. She wears a Lolita Gothic outfit. It was Ophis, the current head of Khaos Brigade and the Ouroboros Dragon, held the title as the strongest being in DxD Dimension besides Great Red.

The second is a young man with unkempt white hair and golden eyes. He wears a white T-shirt, black vest, and black jeans. He is Vali Lucifer, the great-grandson of the original Lucifer, and the current wielder of **Longinus Sacred Gear** , **Divine Dividing** , which the soul of Vanishing Dragon, Albion, resided. He's also the leader of Vali Team, the elite group of Khaos Brigade that works separately from other Khaos Brigade members.

The third is a young, bespectacled man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a business-like attire and on his right hand, he wields a large broadsword that produces a holy aura. He also had another sword that sheathed on his belt. He is Arthur Pendragon, the descendant of King Arthur and Morgan Le Fay. Known as the strongest Holy-Sword sword user, he wields **Caliburn** and **Excalibur Ruler** and considered as one of the five candidates for the strongest human alongside Cao Cao. He currently a member of Vali Team while formerly he is a Vice-leader of the Hero Faction along with Georg.

The fourth is a young woman with a child-like face, curly, blonde hair and big blue eyes. She wears clothes that akin to a Japanese school uniform, a witch hat, and she holds a broom on her hand. She is Le Fay Pendragon, the younger sister of Arthur Pendragon, and the descendant of King Arthur and Morgan Le Fay.

"Ophis...Vali..." Said Cao Cao, little stunned to see his leader is here.

"Cao Cao, Georg, Siegfried, Heracles, Jeanne. We've been looking for you all this time. Your faction is very worried you didn't come back." Said Vali to them.

"I'm surprised you found this dimension Vali." Said Cao Cao.

"It something that has to be explained." Vali replied. "By the way, are you and Jeanne become lovers?" Vali asks in curiosity since he witnesses how DxD Jeanne being carried by Cao Cao in bridal style.

"No! No! And for the last time, No! Why'd everyone keep mistook us as lovers!?" DxD Jeanne yelled while shaking her head, denying Vali statement.

"In common human life, that actions of yours can be called love." Zelretch following the conversation, referring to how DxD Jeanne is carried by Cao Cao.

"I always suspected if Cao Cao- _san_ will love Jeanne- _chan_ someday!" Le Fay exclaimed.

Cao Cao just sighed hearing all of it. Why people mistook him and DxD Jeanne as lovers...

"Fay- _chan_! Not you too!" DxD Jeanne yelled at Le Fay.

Ophis suddenly clapped its hand, making another person beside it silent. "Now, can we begin the conversation?" It asked with an emotionless tone.

* * *

After that, Cao Cao preparing drinks for Zelretch and the others. They then sat on the clearing of the forest, while Ophis is floating on top of them. The old man gladly accepted it. After taking a sip, Zelretch then speak. "It's been two hundred years since I last saw you, Ophis."

"It's been a while as well. Vampire." Ophis replied his greeting.

"Come now. I prefer being called a Dead Apostle rather than Vampire." Said Zelretch.

 _So, both of them recognized each other_.' Cao Cao thought, he then looks to Zelretch. "May I ask, who are you exactly? How could you know Ophis?"

Zelretch taking a sip of his drink that prepared by Georg once more, then speak. "Wow, I never taste a tea like this," Zelretch commented the drink, not answering Cao Cao question.

"That was a mix of a various Asian Tea that planted on a different region. It's a recipe that taught by my parents." Cao Cao said with a nostalgic smile, clearly amused that someone is praising his parent's special tea. After all, he was taught by his parents to respect people that are older than him by preparing a tea.

"Your tea's always amazing, Cao Cao- _san_." Le Fay acknowledged. Despite already leaving the Hero Faction, Cao Cao tea always her favorite.

"Your parents must be good tea-maker then?" Zelretch asked.

Cao Cao nodded. "Yes. Sadly, they already passed away when I still a teen." Cao Cao replied.

"I'm sorry for your loss then." Said Zelretch. "Now then, I think I must introduce myself. My name is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, the Wizard Marshall and the user of **Kaleidoscope**."

"So it's mean you a Magician?" Georg asked. "It's honored to meet you. My name is Georg, the descendant of Johann Georg Faust." He introduced himself.

"My name is Le Fay Pendragon, the descendant of Morgan Le Fay. Nice to meet you, Zelretch- _san_!" Le Fay also introduced herself.

"It's an honor for me to meet young Magician such as two of you. Both are descendant of famous Magician nonetheless." Zelretch said to Georg and Le Fay with a smile.

"If I don't mind asking, what's exactly **Kaleidoscope Magic** formula like?" Georg asked.

"First, do you understand what **Akashic Records** is?" Zelretch asked.

Georg nodded. "Yes. From what I learned, it is a base of every phenomenon in every dimension. That thing is the one that every said Magician is tried to achieve."

Zelretch nodded, quite satisfied by the bespectacled magician knowledge. "At least you got the basic knowledge of it. You see, I was one of the Magician that able to reach the **Root** by had a path to it. For that, I could use the **Kaleidoscope** , a **Great Magic** to travel between **Parallel Dimensions**." He explained. "Because I already reaching the **Root** around 1,800 years ago, I also act as a guardian of this dimension, erasing everything that I deem a threat."

"A Magic to travel between Parallel Dimension..." Arthur mumbled to himself.

 _'And, it's in the hand of a Vampire who same in comparison with Ophis and Great Red_.' Vali thought while smirking, eager to fight him, but he knows even he, who regarded as the strongest **Divine Dividing** possessor, can't even hold a candle against him.

"In our dimension, there are no **Akashic Records**. It's just a theory..." Ophis explained to Georg.

"Since your dimension still in Age of Gods, I think they had some restriction about **Akashic Records** ," Zelretch commented. He then smirking. "Looks like our last guest has come."

From behind Zelretch, Fate Jeanne is seen standing. She looks a little exhausted from running.

DxD Jeanne is the first that acknowledged her presence. "Jelly- _chan_! Why'd you come back!?"

"I came back because I sensed three powerful Mana. To think one of it was Zelretch- _san_ , the Wizard Marshall." Fate Jeanne replied. She didn't expect the guardian of this dimension is come down from his guarding place.

Unknown to both of them, Le Fay chuckling, think that Fate Jeanne nickname is funny.

"Ah. Glad to see you again Jeanne- _dono_." Said Cao Cao. "These four is my acquaintances from Khaos Brigade." Cao Cao pointing to the four newcomers.

"Vali Lucifer."

"Arthur Pendragon."

"Le Fay Pendragon."

Fate Jeanne smiled and bowed to them. "My name is Jeanne d'Arc. I was Servant Ruler in this Great Holy Grail War. It was a great honor to meet all of you, especially King Arthur descendant." Fate Jeanne politely introduced herself. She then looks toward Ophis. "I guess this is Ophis- _san_ isn't it?" Fate Jeanne asked. She had a little sweat after feeling its overwhelming power. ' _So, this is Ouroboros Dragon aura. What Cao Cao-san said is true_.'

Ophis just nodded.

"Now, I think the conversation can truly begin." Said Zelretch. He then takes a sip of his tea. Fate Jeanne is sitting beside DxD Jeanne, who leaning on Cao Cao shoulder. "Now, as all of you confused why I know if you come from a different dimension. Ophis here came to this dimension two hundred years ago." Zelretch explained why he knows Ophis in the first place. "You see, the **Holy Grail War** was a ritual that was being conducted by a Magus to reach the **Akashic Records** for a long time. Like your world, the **Akashic Records** in here is unreachable unless using some tactics. One of them is using the power of the **Holy Grail** to enter it. But, don't think that the **Grail** is like the one in Arthurian Legend. It's actually a magical item that created for a long time its nature even can't be known for now."

"They create such thing only for reaching the **Akashic Records**...It seems the Magician in my world is saner then." Vali commented. In his opinion, this entire Magus is selfish being.

"I agreed. All Gods must be very angry if hearing about this **Holy Grail**. Luckily, they didn't exist in this dimension." Arthur also replied.

"You can't blame Magus for that Vali, Arthur." Georg countered. "Magus is another name for Magician, they always searching something that benefits for their own. If I born in this world, I maybe will do the same thing."

However, one fact makes Cao Cao want to ask Zelretch. "If that so, why the Servant must be heroes from the past? I had no right to judge your dimension, but, isn't that insulting the said heroes?"

Zelretch then takes a sip of his tea, then look toward Cao Cao. "Because its only Heroes of the past or in other words, Servant, that can open the path to the **Grail** since their body is created by it. They also don't mind, since some of them had a wish of their own. You must be already hearing the explanation from Ruler didn't you?" Zelretch asked Cao Cao.

Cao Cao, hearing that, just sighed. He then decided to ask another question. "Zelretch- _dono_ , you said that **Kaleidoscope** is able to travel throughout dimension. Don't tell me..."

"No." Zelretch immediately replied. "As far as I learn to use **Kaleidoscope** , your dimension is out of my **Kaleidoscope** reach to see. Don't think me as overpowered. Every person has limit and weakness, no matter how strong they are. This dimension is connected to yours because of **Black Hole Phenomena**."

"What's that? It's like a Physics lesson of **Black Hole**?" DxD Jeanne asked.

"No young one. The **Black Hole Phenomena** is a rare phenomenon when two different dimensions is accidentally connected. Luckily, only a few know about this. This event is very rare. It usually happens once every one million years. But, due to sheer luck or not, this dimension is connected to yours once again after two hundred years isn't connected." Zelretch explained.

DxD Jeanne, rather than understands the explanation, put her hand on her head. "Ow. My head spinning after hearing all of those." She's truly inherited one of Jeanne d'Arc original personality, bad at Science.

"I summarized, think of it like two cages being connected by a wall. The wall then being destroyed after some time, and the chances of the same cage being connected again are almost impossible." Cao Cao tried to explain in an easy way.

"Now that's more easier to enter my head..." Said DxD Jeanne.

" _Fufufu_...Jeanne- _chan_ surely Cao Cao- _san_..." Le Fay teased.

"Didn't I said before we don't like each other!" DxD Jeanne yelled at her.

Fate Jeanne is giggling seeing this.

"I lived in **Dimensional Gap**. Cause of that, I know this phenomenon. Which is why I able to go to this dimension two hundred years ago." Said Ophis. "I put some of my **Snakes** in here when meeting with Vampire. The reason I put my **Snakes** here is that to make the **Black Hole** is opened much longer when this dimension is connected to our once again."

"After that, Ophis told me to keep guard its power. And this already two hundred years since that day. It's by luck that this dimension is connected again." Zelretch continued Ophis explanation. "That's also the reason why you be thrown to this dimension in the first place, young man." He said to Cao Cao.

' _I see. Due to Dimension Lost malfunction and this phenomenon, that causing us to be thrown in here_.' Cao Cao thought. "Then, what effect did your power have with the **Black Hole Phenomena**?" Cao Cao asked Ophis.

"Since I represent infinity and Vampire here can use **Kaleidoscope** , it's possible to make it opened much longer by putting our power combined to the **Black Hole** ," Ophis replied.

"Normally, the **Black Hole Phenomena** connected two dimensions together in a week. But, since Ophis power and mine is thrown to the **Black Hole** , it will continue to open for a limited extended period of time."

"Then, how long it will open?" Vali asked.

"Let's see, the hole already opened three days ago. It normally will be closed in four days. Since the power that I have thrown, it will last for a week from now." Zelretch replied.

"I see..." Vali said.

"Then, for what reason you came to this dimension and put your power here? You must be had another reason isn't it?" Fate Jeanne asked.

"Trihexa is going to be revived." Ophis simply replied.

Fate Jeanne had a shocked look on her face after hearing the name of Beast of Apocalypse. Even it did not belong to this dimension, that beast is nothing but dangerous. "It can't be! That beast only being written in The Book of Apocalypse! A Legend!" She knows it because Laeticia is also a faithful follower of God, so she gets all her knowledge.

"It exists in my dimension. Now, it was dead. For now. Someone trying to steal the **Holy Grail** Magical Power to revive it." Said Ophis.

"The mysterious Fourth Faction of Khaos Brigade is the one behind this, isn't it?" Cao Cao asked the Infinite Dragon God.

It just nodded. "It's my shot. They don't obey me. After all."

"So, it's _him_ after all..." Vali mumbled while clenching his fist.

"Why'd this faction found out about this **Black Hole Phenomena**?" Fate Jeanne asked.

"I don't know. Since they're moving from the shadows." Ophis replied. "I know about the Trihexa revival according to Shiva's prophecy."

"So, it means God in our dimension know about this dimension as well?" Cao Cao asked. It can't be. He knows that Shiva is a powerful god in his own right. But if he knows this dimension as well...

Ophis shook her head. "No. All the God in our dimension doesn't know about it. He only said that Trihexa will be revived. I also only recently tell Vali and his team before coming to this dimension."

Fate Jeanne however, had a question that she wanted to ask the Ouroboros Dragon. "From what I heard from Cao Cao- _san_ , you're the strongest being in your dimension. Why you can't just destroy Trihexa with your own hands?" Fate Jeanne asked. If it really so powerful, why it don't destroy Trihexa by itself?

"Because it doesn't care," Vali replied, represent Ophis. "As a representation of nothingness, Ophis had a little care about the living world. If Ophis had something to care, it is-"

" **Dimensional Gap**. I want to return to the place that once my home. That's all." Said Ophis.

Fate Jeanne just shook her head. She can't believe it. A dragon formed a group of terrorists, sans the Hero Faction, just because it was homesick?

"Don't need to be shocked Jeanne- _dono_. In my dimension, there some events happened because of a simple reason. Ophis here is one of the examples." Cao Cao said to her.

Fate Jeanne nodded after hearing Cao Cao explanation, then looks down. "What people on their right mind want to resurrect such creature?" She mumbled.

"Maybe for fun." Siegfried immediately said.

"That's not funny, Siegfried- _san_." Fate Jeanne glaring at him.

"Anyway..." Zelretch speak, making the others turn their attention to him. "Even though it threat to your dimension, this ' _fourth parties_ 'of yours will surely disturb the Great Holy Grail War course if they came here." He then sighed. "The war this time also had its own problem as well."

"Wait a minute! Do you know the singularity that I sensed all this time!? It's the Yggdmillenia head, after all, isn't it?" Fate Jeanne asked him after hearing it.

Zelretch shook his head. "No. The Yggdmillenia Clan sadly is being fooled by this Black and Red war. One of the Servants of the previous **Holy Grail War** is survived by evolving into a human and tried to make every human in this world immortal with **Heaven's Fell** , the **Third Great Magic**." Zelretch replied. "He said this as a way to save them."

All silent for a moment. Until Cao Cao breaks the silence.

"Making every human immortal huh? Gods in my world must be angry hearing this. That's only a childish dream that can never happen. Compare to mine, my dream to prove my strength to Supernatural Being still had a meaning." Cao Cao commented.

Vali who heard this made a loud laugh. "HAHAHAHA! Save humanity by making them immortal! A foolish dream after all! My stomach is hurt by hearing it!"

Arthur fixing his glasses. "If he had such wish then he really lost his faith in humanity. He wants a stagnant world where humans can't move forward, this defying the nature of any living being. I must say it's a very foolish wish."

Zelretch who heard their opinion, amused. "So, all of you are open-minded about this. I'm glad."

"At the first place, we don't trust such wish granting thing, old man," Vali replied.

"Wish using shortcut only make a disaster. We must try to achieve our wish with our own hands." Said, Arthur.

"As much as I want to be the strongest Magician, I will not low myself to use such thing." Said Georg.

"I also agreed. Although I had something to wish on, I'll make it come true with my own hands." Said Heracles.

"I really want to slice this Servant if I met him face to face." Said Siegfried.

Fate Jeanne who heard this, smiled. It seems everyone in DxD dimension aren't selfish being that will grant their wishes using shortcut such as **Holy Grail**. "Do you know who's this Servant, Zelretch- _san_?" Fate Jeanne asked. She really curious about this Servant.

"I know his true identity. But, as a guardian of this dimension, I can't disturb the events of this Great Holy Grail War directly, it's not my task. I more like to leave it to the young ones." He then looks at Cao Cao, smirking. "After all, knowing the enemy first it's not fun, don't you think the same, young man?" Zelretch said, chuckling.

Cao Cao heard this, chuckling as well. It seems like Zelretch asks him a favor to take care of this rogue Servant. "So, you have the same mind as mine. I think if we somehow had the chance to meet again, let's share some drinks."

"I'll wait for it, the descendant of Cao Cao," Zelretch replied. "It seems fate make you thrown to this dimension in the first place."

"By the way Vampire, where are my **Snakes** now?" Ophis asked him.

Zelretch takes another sip of tea, then look toward Ophis. "I secretly put some of it inside the **Holy Grail** , who now turned to **Greater Grail** , to keep it safe. You don't have to worry though, no Magus can sense it. That's why I'll give your group this." He then stretched his hand forward, pulling something from the **Pocket Dimension** he created. And on his hands, two sets of cards with warrior's sketch on it. "This is a **Servant Card**. It can summon Servant, who is a Heroes of the past, to help you take Ophis power from the **Holy Grail**. Servants are the only being who can open a path to the Grail besides me. However, this card is still a normal card. The way you want to modify it is up to you. Think of it as a present from Santa." Zelretch joked. He then gives the cards to Cao Cao.

"The descendant and sole inheritor of heroes...had an underlying of true heroes. Talk about ironic." Cao Cao said to himself while receiving the cards.

Zelretch then stands up. "Now then, I think I must return to my guarding place." He then turned to leave. "This is goodbye then, I hope you can return to your world safely. If we meet again, I like to taste your tea again, Cao Cao." After that, he disappeared in a **Magic Circle**.

After Zelretch is disappeared, Georg opened the conversation. "What an encounter..."

"To think that he's the guardian of this dimension, with power like that, in our dimension, he could become one of the Ten Strongest Beings." Cao Cao commented. "Then, I guess we must quickly use these cards to our tune."

"How do you plan to modify it? It's not liked our dimension **Magic Item**." Vali asked.

"You forgot that I own this." Cao Cao said while gesturing to his **True Longinus**.

"I too will go," Ophis said. It then looks at Cao Cao and Vali. "Don't take too long Cao Cao, Vali. I must obtain _Nothingness_ very soon." Ophis said with an emotionless smile. After that, it disappeared into purple particles, back to the DxD dimension.

"Now then..." Cao Cao looks toward Fate Jeanne. "Jeanne- _dono_ , I suggest you stay here for a while. It's rude to summon Servants without you around isn't it?"

Fate Jeanne nodded, had a neutral look on her face.

"Don't make a face like that. It seems Zelretch- _dono_ ask me a favor to take care of this pathetic Servant. So, as we had the same goal, we, the Hero Faction and Vali Team will help you. Now then, time to modify this card." Cao Cao said when putting the cards on the ground. He then took the same stance when going to use the Truth Idea in Kyoto. The spear then enveloped by a holy light. " **O Spear. The true Holy Spear which pierces through God. Suck the ambition of the King of Domination sleeping within me and pierce through the gap of blessing and destruction. You. Announce the will and turn into a glow.** " The **True Longinus** later emitting an incredible amount of Holy Light.

Vali had his skin stung since he's a Devil-Human Hybrid. ' _So this is why True Longinus called the strongest of all Sacred Gear?_ ' He thought.

' _I can sense it...the will of God is inside the spear_.' Fate Jeanne thought.

" **Truth Idea!** " Cao Cao shouted. After that, a bright light is covering the forest.

* * *

On the Yggdmillenia Castle, more precisely in Darnic's personal chamber, both he and Vlad are playing chess when they see the light that came from the forest.

"What's that light?" Said Darnic, really confused.

Vlad who seeing this, smirking. "It seems, what we face it's not weak humans after all. If they became our enemies, I gladly crush them myself."

* * *

The light later died out. After the light fade completely, Cao Cao had an amused look on his face. "It seems, the God Will is granting my desire."

"It can't be..." Said Siegfried.

"After all that time..." Said Heracles.

"You finally did it!" DxD Jeanne said with a happy expression. She then hugs Cao Cao. Cao Cao just widens his eyes.

"Um...Jeanne, you said you, not lovers, yet you are hugging him." Vali commented.

"It's not like that. I'm just glad that Cao Cao- _kun_ did it. For many times he tries to invoke the **Truth Idea** , he always failed." DxD Jeanne explained.

However, Fate Jeanne already knows the answer. ' _I see. The Will of the God inside the_ _ **Holy Spear**_ _has now chosen him as the current rightful wielder of it. It seems you must thank Hyoudo-san for it Cao Cao-san. It seems you finally found what a hero is_.'

"It seems the **True Longinus** now choosing me as its rightful owner." Cao Cao commented, smirk in amusement. "For the card modification, it was succeeded. the God Will agreed to modify it in three points."

"What his agreement?" Asked Vali.

"First, our Servant. or more like I said comrades, will cut off from the **Holy Grail** and had actual bodies. In other words, instead of being just a copy of the original one, the Servant that we summoned will be truly alive and act as our friends in need, although as Fate Jeanne said, they only had a fraction of power they have when alive. The God Will thought that being revived as a copy of the original is mocked the life and death aspect, so bring it truly alive was the sane option in his opinion. After all, being truly alive means that they can train to make themselves stronger." Cao Cao explained the first point.

"I see. A truly alive hero of the past as comrades. Interesting." Vali smirk.

"Jeanne, I know that there is His will inside **True Longinus** , but how its power work?" Fate Jeanne asked her soul inheritor.

"The **Truth Idea** is the will of the God from the Bible that resides inside the **True Longinus**. After making a chant, the Will of the God inside absorbs the wielder ambition and it later the one that determines if it can be used or not. But, If I not wrong, **Truth Idea** can be only used to grant miracles in battles..." DxD Jeanne explained.

"Not only in battles Jeanne. It can grant any wish as long as the God Will inside the spear allows it." Georg fixes her explanation.

"So, it's like a **Holy Grail** , but with a restriction. So, it can't grant a selfish wish..." Fate Jeanne mumbled.

"Second, for the Berserker Class, the God sense that **Mad Enhancement** , the Class Skills of Berserker, is rob of their sanity in exchange for power. It was changed. Our summoned Berserker will have their clear mind and sanity even with the use of **Mad Enhancement** and their power also increased like normal." Cao Cao explains the second point. "The third and the last, the summoning chant...since our Servant not connected to the Grail, we can't summon them using the chant that uses here." Cao Cao explained the second and third point.

"Then, what chant we used to summon them?" Siegfried asked.

Cao Cao scratches his head. "Well...have you read the Light Novel ' _Familiar of Zero'_?" He asked Siegfried.

Siegfried facepalmed. "No, I haven't. And, as much as I had a free time, I won't read it." Seriously, Cao Cao, during his free time, read such books!?

"Oh, I know!" Le Fay Exclaimed. "The story about Japanese young man that was summoned to a dimension called Halkeginia by a noble Magician who can't cast a single spell isn't it? I love to read it. The author, Noboru Yamaguchi- _san_ , is one of my favorites." She said.

"Um, didn't what you like is ' _Oppai Dragon'_?" Vali asked her.

"Op...pai?" Fate Jeanne speaks the words. Confused by its meaning.

"A ridiculous pervert show that now popular within Devil Race." DxD Jeanne explained. "And Le Fay, don't talk about that on here. Don't taint my ancestor virginity with that ridiculous show."

"Oh come on! It'll be fun. And besides..." Le Fay hand now had a disc that she stored in a pocket dimension. "I'll bring the complete first season of it. Let's watch-"

Before she can finish her words, DxD Jeanne snatched the disc and pointing her rapier on it. "Tainted my ancestor, said goodbye to this disc." She said with an evil glare.

" _Mou_ , you such meany Jeanne- _chan_!?" Le Fay exclaimed.

Cao Cao then tap his **True Longinus** to the ground, making both of them silent. "Jeanne, return Le Fay disc. It's not the time to not get along because of a stupid reason." He ordered. As much as he cared for his comrades now, there's still time he must discipline them during a serious moment.

"Ugh. Fine then." Said DxD Jeanne. She then returns to the disc to Le Fay, which the young Magician happily received.

"You sound so angry about it. But, didn't you like Oppai Zombies back in Kyoto?" Heracles teased her, reminiscing to the event when Issei summoned the soul of people of Kyoto.

DxD Jeanne who heard this had a red face of embarrassment. "What did you say!?"

"Come on, I see it myself. How you make a curious face when seeing it." Heracles continued.

"In other words, Jeanne- _chan_ secretly loves _Oppai_!" Said, Le Fay.

"I don't!"

"Le Fay, as much as I don't forbid you from seeing it, it's not the time right now," Arthur advised his sister.

"Okay, Arthur- _nii_." Le Fay replied.

"Um...Why I'm the only one that doesn't understand all of this?" Fate Jeanne asked.

"I also read that novel." Said Georg. "It has a **Familiar Summoning Spell** in it. But, why'd you choose it?" He asked Cao Cao, completely ignoring the bickering.

"Well, since I only know that as a spell for summoning familiar." Cao Cao replied.

"But, to summon the Servant that you want, you must have a Catalysts. If not, the Servant will be summoned according to your personality." Fate Jeanne warned.

"Oh. don't worry about that Jeanne- _dono_." Cao Cao. "Georg."

Georg nodded, then activated the **Dimension Lost**. A thick purple mist is formed along the Hero Faction, Fate Jeanne, and Vali Team. When the mist is dispersed, they found themselves in something that can be called a museum with various relics stored in it.

"This is my personal dimension that created by **Dimension Create**. Different than **Alternate Dimension** that usually created, this dimension I personally used to store the relics from various legendary figures." Georg explained.

"Hero Faction not only search for a descendant or soul inheritor of legendary figures and build an orphanage for **Sacred Gear** user. When I still travel with Georg, we collect relics from various legendary figures and stored it here. Since our dimension still on the Age of Gods, relics from mythological heroes also existed. Sadly, due being too many of it, I myself forgot the specific Legendary figures according to the relics." Cao Cao explained.

"So many catalysts in here..." Fate Jeanne said in amazement. Georg **Longinus** is very useful after all. How long the time that Cao Cao and Georg need to collect all of these?

"By the way, I forgot to ask. How many cards that were given by that old man?" Vali asked Cao Cao.

"Two sets. That makes twenty four of them." Cao Cao replied. "And also, he gave me a little note. If my guess is correct, is the list of legendary figures that had the possibility to be summoned in this dimension."

"But, are these relics able to summon Servants? Since it came from our dimension, can it summon one from this dimension?" Arthur asked.

"We should try then." Said Cao Cao. "Who's gonna be first for a trial?"

For a moment, everyone is silent.

"I'll try." Said DxD Jeanne.

"Very well then." Said Cao Cao. "Choose the Relics Jeanne."

DxD Jeanne then walks forward. "For the relics, I'll use this." She takes a tear of a flag that had an ancient insignia on it. "By the way, what's the spell?"

"The spell is..." Georg then whispered the spell to DxD Jeanne. She then widens her eyes for a moment then nodded. "Now, since this card is a **Magic Item** , I think you should charge your Mana into it first. Then put in on the floor and put the Catalysts on top of it."

"Okay." She then poured her Mana into the card. After feeling that her Mana is inside the card, she put in on the floor and put her Catalysts on top of it. She then began to chant. " **My name is Jeanne, the Soul Inheritor of Jeanne d'Arc. Pentagon of Five Elemental Powers** -"

"Wait a minute, that's the chant?" Siegfried asked Georg.

Georg smirk in amusement on his comrades. "It seems you think it as embarrassing ones."

Siegfried then huffed. "Hn. You got me huh?"

"- **Heed my summoning and bring forth my faithful Servant**." After the chant, the card is glowing in bright light. After that, a **Magic Circle** is formed and creating a mist, then sounds like a body being created. Not long after that, the mist is dispersed, and there is someone standing on the **Magic Circle**.

It was a young girl around DxD Jeanne age with long, waist-length white hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin. The girl wears a white gown akin to a princess in modern times and white fur cape with blue lining. She also carries a doll on her right hand.

"Servant Caster. My true name is Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova. Are you the one that summoned me?" The young girl that known as Anastasia asked DxD Jeanne.

The first Servant of Hero Faction has been summoned.


	7. Chapter 7: Servant Summoning (Hero Facti

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Isibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe**

* * *

 **Servant Summoning (Hero Faction)**

"Servant Caster. My true name is Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova. Are you the one that summoned me?" Anastasia asked DxD Jeanne.

"So, it worked after all." Cao Cao commented a smirk is seen on his face.

"So, this is Servant, heroic spirits of the past..." Vali mumbled. Although already seeing Fate Jeanne, it's the first time he saw the summoning of them with his own eyes.

Meanwhile, DxD Jeanne nodded to Anastasia. "Yes. I'm the one that summoning you. It's nice to meet with you, Anastasia- _hime_." She said with politeness due to knowing Anastasia status as Grand Duchess when she's alive.

Anastasia nodded. "Very well then. Then, let's finish the contract." Said Anastasia to DxD Jeanne.

Cao Cao then tapped his spear to the ground. "Forgive me to interrupt. I hereby welcome you to the Hero Faction, Anastasia- _dono_."

"How could you know my name?" Asked Anastasia to Cao Cao. "And what this Hero Faction?"

"How could I don't know you? You're the member of Romanov and the fourth daughter of Tsar Nicholas the Second, the last ruler of Russian Empire that was killed along with his family because of the turbulence of Russian Revolution after First World War." Cao Cao replied, displaying his knowledge of her history. "Oh yes, where're my manners. My name is Cao Cao, the descendant of Cao Cao from Three Kingdoms. It's an honor to meet the fellow noble blood." He introduced himself to the Grand Duchess. "Because you lived in the 1900s, you already know my ancestor didn't you?"

Anastasia nodded. "I already learn about Chinese History with my siblings when I still alive. So, yes. I know your ancestor and your history. Although, I don't like being remembered too that day." She said while frowning, remembering the day when she and her family mercilessly being gunned to death. "However, why I'd feel strange? This body of mine is like the same feeling when I was alive." She asked while seeing her palm.

"Ah. I think I must explain it to you first." Cao Cao replied. "So..."

* * *

After the explanation is finished. Anastasia is shocked beyond compare. How could she not? **True Longinus**. **Sacred Gear**. Another Dimension. Trihexa. Great Holy Grail War. It's too much to take.

She later had a saddened look on her face. "So... the God gave a person like me a second chance to live? A person that brings only pain to those that close to her..." Some tears in seen from her eyes.

Cao Cao is silent. Although a little bit different from how the case his family died, he understands Anastasia pain.

DxD Jeanne understands Anastasia sadness. She had a guilty feeling like her, curse their own existence because they bring pain to the others they loved, although she already moved from it now. She later walked toward her and hugged her. "You know, I know your pain Anastasia- _hime_ , for I also experienced it by myself."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ask Anastasia, clearly, don't expecting DxD Jeanne actions. "What do you understand of my pain?"

"You're guilt maybe still lower than me. The Soviet Revolutionists killed your Servants and even your pet as well only because it had a connection to the Romanov, so you had no sin since they are the one that does the killing. I, on the other hand accidentally killed my friend because I couldn't control my power." Said DxD Jeanne. "My sin is more than you."

Anastasia gasped hearing it. "Then...how...how do you still keep move without guilt?" She asked.

"Maybe I not the type of person that can give an advice. But, just let go of your past. Remembering the past only keep pain in our hearts. After all, God just gives you a second chance to live. You should be grateful." Said DxD Jeanne, now releasing the hug and grab her shoulder.

Anastasia is silent hearing it. "Let go...of it..." She then remembered her family. Now that she is given a second chance, her family must be sad if they keep seeing her being tied to her past. ' _She's right. If I keep tied to my pasts, my sisters, Alexei, father, and mother must be sad wherever they are seeing me_.' She then wiped her tears with her left hands. "Thanks. I myself don't expect I can get a Master such as you." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." Said DxD Jeanne. "Oh. and for the last part, drop the Master-Servant part. Now, we an equal living being as well. I more prefer to be called you my friend." Said DxD Jeanne.

Anastasia then nodded, but this time smiling. "By the way, I must know the name of the person that summoned me."

"I forgot about that. I think I must introduce myself. My name is Jeanne, the sole inheritor of Jeanne d'Arc. Nice to meet you." DxD Jeanne introduces herself.

Anastasia makes a confused look for a moment, then start giggling while cleaning the tear in her eyes with her hand. "Sorry for laughing. But, you bear no resemblance to her at all." She said while giggling.

However, DxD Jeanne laughing hearing it. "You said the same thing as myself."

" _Uhum_." Said Fate Jeanne, making the two turn their attention. "I hereby welcome you, Caster of Hero. My name is Jeanne d'Arc. I the Ruler-class Servant in this current Holy Grail War. It was nice to meet a fellow saint." She said with a smile.

Anastasia makes a polite bow. "It's my honor to meet face to face with the Maiden of Orleans herself." She said. "By the way, just call me Anna. Although Jeanne is the one that summons me, I'm no longer a Servant."

Fate Jeanne nodded, smiling.

"Then, I decided. You nickname from now on be Anna- _chan_!" DxD Jeanne exclaimed.

Anastasia who hearing this, look at her with a smile. "Then, may I call you Jeanne- _chan_? I mean our age is the same after all."

"Of course you can. You're my friends now." DxD Jeanne replied.

Meanwhile, Cao Cao who seeing this, only smile. "It seems due to their on the same age, they quickly warm up to each other." He commented about the scene. "By the way, by the success of Jeanne, I think we must quickly summon our next comrades. Who's gonna be next?"

Georg, who read the notes of Servants that give by Zelretch, closed the notes. "I'll go. I already found who heroes I will summon." He then gave the note to Cao Cao. "I also found something interesting. Some of the legendary figures in this dimension according to this notebook is actually a woman."

"Care to elaborate it in more detail?" Ask Cao Cao.

"In our dimension, what's Xuanzang- _san_ gender?" Ask Georg.

"It's a male of course." Cao Cao replied. It's been a long time since he heard one of Sun Wukong best friend. He then put his hand on his chin. "Now I see. Due to historical that altered by time, this woman, who actually is the one that plays role in history is turned into a man by alteration." His genius mind quickly put the puzzles together.

Georg nodded. "Not only Xuanzang. Some others like Nezha, King Arthur, Emperor Nero, and some of the others had a gender alteration in this dimension." He explained.

Vali chuckling hearing it. "That's funny. Maybe your ancestor in this dimension is woman Cao Cao?"

"Shut the hell up." Cao Cao replied with a stoic expression.

"Maybe Arthur- _nii_ ancestor is also a woman then?" Le Fay asked Cao Cao.

"Le Fay, Georg already said that King Arthur in here is a woman." Cao Cao replied with a deadpanned expression. Is she didn't listen to the conversation at all?

"You should listen to the conversation Le Fay." Arthur advises his sister.

"Um..." Anastasia voice suddenly appeared, making the others turn their attention on her. "Cao Cao- _san_ , I hereby thank you for the God of your dimension to give me this second chance of life."

"Ha ha ha. Don't think too much about it. He only seeing that not reviving the heroes of the past truly alive is mock the life and death aspect." Cao Cao replied while tapping his **True Longinus** on his shoulder.

"Even so, I thank you for it." Said Anastasia. "I'll promise you, I will help the best as I can to take care of this rogue Servant."

Cao Cao just nodded, smirking. "Now then Georg, I think you're already readying the Catalysts for the summoning?" Ask Cao Cao to his vice-leader.

"I already readying it when all of you is busy talking with each other," Georg replied, already putting the Catalysts which is a fragment of an ancient temple on top of the **Servant Card**.

"Hoo. Which class you choose then?" Ask Cao Cao.

"I choose Berserker. Since my Magic is useless on some Servant in this dimension, I prefer to choose Berserker to support me, since all of their parameters is commonly high." Georg explained his reason why he chooses the class. "And after I read the notes, I think one of them perfectly suits me."

Georg then doing the same chant as DxD Jeanne. After that, a bright light is formed. The light later died out. "To think you summon me using an artifact of my homeland..." muttered a young woman voice who standing on a **Magic Circle**.

The young woman looks a bit younger that DxD Jeanne and probably had the same as Le Fay. Her features including shoulder-length silver hair, amber eyes, and fair skin. Her outfit including an iron breastplate, iron feet protector, a fur fabric with red coloration and patterned golden lining. She carried twin sword on her waist and had a bit muscular body for a woman.

"Berserker. Also known as Queen of Amazons Penthesilea." She then looks at Georg. "So, you're the one that summons me." She acknowledged.

Georg nodded. "It's my honor to meet the Queen of Amazons herself. My name is Georg, the descendant of Johann Georg Faust."

"So, you're a Magician then..." Penthesilea mumbled. Shen then caught the presence of Anastasia and Fate Jeanne. "Master. There are two Servants here. Are they enemy?" Penthesilea glare at both of them.

"All of them are my comrades, Penthesilea- _dono_." Cao Cao replied on behalf of his vice-leader. "This Holy Grail War is not like the usual ones. After all, don't you feel something about your body?"

Penthesilea momentarily confused, then realized something. "You're right. This body of mine is like the feeling that I was alive." She realized. "What did you do?" She asked Cao Cao.

"So, it begins like this..."

* * *

After Cao Cao explanation, Penthesilea nodded. Unlike Anastasia, she not shock hearing the explanation. "Now I understand the situation. So, all of you in here are descendant of ancient legendary figures?" Ask Penthesilea. She felt a little anger because of Heracles presence. But since their comrades now, she tried to hold the anger. After all, this Heracles is only his soul inheritor, not the one that killed her older sister Hippolyta.

"Correct. Although only Vali is not the one." Cao Cao replied while pointing to him.

"You already heard from him that I was Devil and Human Hybrid." Said Vali to the Amazon Queen.

"To think there is a weapon that able to cut the connection to the **Holy Grail** and able to make Berserker doesn't lose their sanity..." Penthesilea mumbled. "Say, can that spear of your grant my wish?" She asked Cao Cao.

Cao Cao mind quickly puzzled what Penthesilea wish for. "You wish for a re-match against Achilles. If I may ask, why?" Although he already knows the answer due to reading her legend, he wants to hear it from Penthesilea herself.

"Because he underestimated me!" Said Penthesilea, clenching her fist. Her eyes now burned with hatred. "Because what he remembered is not my strength as a fellow warrior! But my beauty! That's hurt my pride as a warrior!"

Cao Cao frowned hearing it. "If it's like that, **True Longinus** can't grant it since it based on selfish desires." He explained. "After all, don't you think yourself too hypocrite about?"

"What did you say!?" Penthesilea shouted at Cao Cao, feeling insulted by his words. "So, you underestimated me because I'm a woman!?"

Cao Cao shook his head. "I'm not underestimated woman at all. Why do you think my faction had a woman member like Jeanne there?" Said, Cao Cao, while pointing to DxD Jeanne. "Because I think that woman is able to stand on the same ground like a man. You, Penthesilea- _dono_ , are one of the examples. Many warrior women later born after your death. In fact, the strongest being in my dimension is a woman." Cao Cao explained his reason, hiding the fact that Ophis is a genderless being. "From what I heard, it seems you hate your gender. If that's so, I felt pity for the woman who dedicated themselves as warriors."

Penthesilea gasped. She not believing that many woman warriors have existed after her death. Her anger later down. Due to **Mad Enchantment** did not rob of her sanity when she was angry, she able to think rationally. ' _When I think again about it, his words had some truth in it_.' She thought. ' _What I truly want... is to show the man that woman not always the one that stays in the home, cooking, and taking care of that stuff. They can also do the things that man can do. That's why I follow the Trojan War in the first place along with my sisters_.' She then looks down with her bang is hiding her eyes. "I'm such a fool..." She mumbled, gritting her teeth.

"Also, I think your hatred for Achilles is wrong." Said Heracles, joining the conversation.

Penthesilea turned her head to Heracles. "Why can you say that? He's the one that tarnished my pride!?"

"Maybe you didn't know, but after your death, he felt ashamed for himself. He never realized that there is a strong woman like you and even gave honor for you. Your death also makes him hesitant to fight against a woman." Heracles tried to explain what he knows about the Trojan War to the Queen of Amazons. "I think if you ever had the chance to meet him again, tried to talk to him. I'm sure he understands, because I think that's his biggest sin and regrets."

After hearing Heracles reason, Penthesilea nodded. "Even what you said may be true, this warrior pride of mine still want a rematch against him." Said Penthesilea to Heracles. "But...I want to beat him up and hear it from his own mouth." She declared. She then turned to Cao Cao. "It seems I owe you an apology. When I think again, the wish of mine was selfish. Even though I hate Achilles, I think that his wish maybe only to fight strong opponents to satisfy him. I'll help you then, Cao Cao. With this second life that granted by your God, I'll follow you and my Master to take care of this Servant." She said to Cao Cao.

"Don't think too much about it." Cao Cao replied. "Then welcome to the Hero Faction, Penthesilea- _dono_."

"And please, just call me Georg. Since you're now alive, I want us to work equally as comrades." Said Georg to Penthesilea.

"Very well then." Said Penthesilea, now had a little smile. "Georg."

"Now that Penthesilea- _dono_ matter is finished..." Said Cao Cao. "...Who's next?"

"I think I'll go next." Said Siegfried. He already had a Catalysts, which is a scale of a dragon on his hand.

"That's the scale of Dragon of St. George..." Cao Cao realized.

Siegfried nodded. "A dragon with one of the hardest skin among all. It was rumored that his skin thickness is thicker than Great Red skin."

"I see...you want to summon St. George himself?" Ask Cao Cao.

"As a fellow Dragon-slayer. Besides, he can be my sparring partner." Siegfried replied with a smirk.

After putting the Catalysts on top of the card, Siegfried began to chant. " **My name is Siegfried. The descendant of the man who killed Fafnir, the dragon king. Pentagon of Five Elemental Powers. Heed my summoning and bring forth my faithful Servant**." After the chant, the same event like DxD Jeanne happens. After that, a man is standing on the Magic Circle.

He was a man around late 20s with long hair that reaches his waist and brown eyes. His outfit including bronze body armor that covers his entire body, sans his head. He also had a white garment with a red stripe that strapped on his back and covered her under. A sword is sheathed on his waist. He is Georgios or more known as St. George, the Dragon Slaying Saint.

"Servant Rider. My true name is Georgios. Are you the one who summoned me?" Asked St. George to Siegfried.

"Yes. Just call me Siegfried. It's an honor for me to meet the Dragon Slaying Saint face to face." Siegfried replied.

"From your clothing, you a believer of God too..." St. George acknowledged him. He then saw the others but is shocked to see the **True Longinus** in Cao Cao's hand. "The Spear that pierced the Messiah?" He asked. "How can a human like you have it?"

"That's was I going to explain to you." Cao Cao replied. "My name is Cao Cao. The descendant of Cao Cao from Three Kingdoms. It's an honor to meet one of the Dragon-slayers." He introduced himself. "I'll explain our current situation as well. It goes like this..."

* * *

Like Penthesilea, St. George didn't shock hearing it. "I see. So a rogue Servant wants to make all the humans immortal..."

Cao Cao nodded. "Yes. A foolish wish don't you think?"

St. George nodded. "If he used a wish like that, means he lost his faith in humanity, and I can't let that wish to happen. I think he only watches humanity on a smaller scale and already labeled them as bad. I understand that war is unnecessary, but it was one of human nature that cannot be erased at all." He said. "As for this body of mine, I don't mind. If God is reviving me from the dead, it means that I had a job to do for him. So, you'll have my support, the owner of **Longinus**."

"Thank you, George- _dono_. And the spear name in my dimension is **True Longinus**." Cao Cao replied. "By the way, I curious with your **Ascalon**."

"So you want to see it?" Said St. George. He then unsheathed the **Ascalon** , the sword that killed the Dragon of St. George.

"I see. It has similarity to the **Ascalon** in my dimension." Said Cao Cao after examining it.

"If I don't mind asking, what's happen to the **Ascalon** in your dimension?" Ask St. George.

"Don't worry though. Your Ascalon now had a fit person to wield it." Said Cao Cao, referring to Issei.

' _Although a pervert nonetheless_.' DxD Jeanne thought.

"So, you St. George?" Anastasia asked him, walking forward. "My mother and sisters sometimes told me your story when I was a child. It's nice to meet you. My name is Anastasia." She makes a polite bow.

"It's nice to meet you too young princess." St. George replied. He then looks at Fate Jeanne. "And I guess you the Holy Saint of Orleans. I keep hearing your names in the **Throne of Heroes**. I felt pity for you. You should have died an honorable death rather than being burned at stake." Said St. George with a sympathetic face.

"It's okay. I already accept my death and that already happens and can't be changed." Said Fate Jeanne reassuringly. "It's nice to have a fellow believer in the same groups." Both of them later shake hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Black Faction Castle, all of Yggdmillenia Clan members along with their Servant had gathered.

"Now then. For the reason why, I gathered all of you in here. We have an important thing to discuss." Darnic stated. "According to Gordes, when he on the way with Saber to trying to bring Ruler to our side, he saw that a group of humans is already capturing her."

"W-wh-what!? Why a group's humans captured Ruler?" Ask a bespectacled boy with brown hair. He was Caules Forvedge Yggdmillenia, the Master of Berserker of Black.

Frankenstein just growled.

"I don't know," Gordes replied. "I only saw the one that captured Ruler. One is a bespectacled man wearing a red coat; the other is a man with Catholic clothing that carried two swords, both red and purple in coloration. Both of them later disappeared in a purple mist along with Ruler."

"But, from what you said, one of them are able to fight on par with Lancer of Red." Said Vlad, sitting on his throne. "I forgot a little, so, can you tell me the description of the one that fights him?"

"I only caught a glimpse. From what I see, it was a man with short hair. He also carries a long spear." Gordes replied.

"Judging from what I saw with my Master, that man was no ordinary human." Said, Black Siegfried. "The same goes with the swordsman and the bespectacled man."

"The Red Faction now also lowering their attacks." Said Darnic with amusement. "It all thanks to this group of humans."

"What do you mean uncle?" Ask a young girl with blue eyes and flowing brown hair that reaches her waist. She is crippled and sitting in a Wheelchair. She was Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia, the Master of Archer of Black.

"According to the **Golem** that made by Caster, they defeated Archer of Red, Atalanta," Darnic revealed. "Sadly, I still didn't know their name."

"Wait a minute!? They defeated Archer!?" Ask a bespectacled woman with silver hair that tied into a ponytail in disbelief. She was Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillenia, the Master of Rider of Black.

"That's my assumptions. According to what my **Golem** saw, they just disappeared." The Caster of Black replied. He was a man with long blonde hair, wearing a mask that hides his face.

"Maybe we can convince these humans to join our side?" Said a young woman-like man with long pink hair that tied into a long braid. He wears a cloth akin to a medieval knight, with a white cape. He is the Rider of Black, or his true name is Astolfo, one of the Charlemagne Twelve Paladin.

"I think that's impossible. From what I heard about their confrontation with Ruler, Lancer of Red, and Archer of Red, they're hostile toward Servants." Replied a man on his 30s with chest length brown hair and wear a Greek armor. He is Archer of Black, or his true name is Chiron, the wise Centaur of Greek Mythology and teacher of many famous heroes like Heracles and Achilles.

"Rather than thought too much about it..." Vlad stands up from his throne. "I suggest we must ready ourselves. Darnic, Strengthen the guard in this castle. If somehow the group of humans has come. We must prepare for the worst."

"As you wish, my King." He then turned to the members of the Black Faction. "For now, all of you train to harness your Servant full strength. This mysterious group, although not striking us for now, can suddenly attack any time they want. I want all of you to be prepared. That's all, dismissed." After he saying that, all the Black Faction members return to their daily basis.

"Now then, I suggest we return to our room." Said Vlad. He then changed to **Astral Form**.

' _Damn these humans! They will not ruin my ambitions!_ ' Darnic thought while gritting his teeth. However, he still didn't know that there is another danger he should be worried about besides the Red Faction.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Restaurant of Trifas. A bespectacled man with muscular built and many scars on his body are currently telephoning with someone. This man is Kairi Shishigou, the Master of Saber of Red and a Necromancer.

"So you said there are a group of humans that captured Archer?" Said Kairi.

" _Yes. Priest Shiro already called me as well. But, Zelretch-san came to me and tell that we should not disturb this human groups. He already tells me that the affairs of this human's groups already being finished by him, so Mage Association are forbidden to disturb_. _If you want to take care of them, use the Servants of Red Faction. That's what he said_." Said a voice from the phone.

"I see. To think **Kaleidoscope** - _san_ is coming down from his guarding place." Said Kairi, little stunned when talking about Zelretch.

" _At least keep your guard. Farewell_." Said the voice. He then cut off the call.

"Master, what's wrong?" Ask a young woman that wearing a revealing clothing, messy blonde hair that tied into a ponytail, and green eyes. She currently is playing with a cat. She was Saber of Red, or her true name is Mordred, the famous Knight of Treachery in Arthurian Legend.

"It's about the group of humans that captured Archer. Zelretch- _san_ said that the Mage Association will not lend help. We, the Red Faction must take care of this event by ourselves." Kairi tried to explain to his Servant.

"I don't care about that! I heard that one of them is a sword user, isn't it!?" Mordred said wild a wild grin. "I can't wait to crush him!"

* * *

On the church that was the base of the Red Faction, Karna and Achilles currently relaxing after Achilles searching for Atlanta during the previous night, which leads to nothing. Karna still ordered to watch for the church since Shirou haven't returned yet.

"I still haven't found any clues about Sis." Said, Achilles, while stretching his arms. "How about you Lancer?"

"I was ordered to guard this place." Said Karna with a stoic expression.

"Haah. You seem bored." Achilles remarked. "By the way Lancer, this Cao Cao, what do you think of him?"

"I think that he's a person that worth being a descendant of heroes." Said, Karna. "But, in his heart, I still found some doubt."

"That's funny! How could someone that still had doubt worth being called a hero?" Ask Achilles while laughing.

"But now, I don't think he had doubt anymore," Karna replied. Remembering the time when he is accepted by Duryodhana as his friend and seeing the moment when DxD Jeanne and Heracles approach Cao Cao after the battle. "After all, he had friends that cared for him."

* * *

In the **Alternate Dimension** , the Hero Faction and Vali Team are currently trying to get along with their new three comrades.

Anastasia quickly warms up to DxD Jeanne, Fate Jeanne, and Le Fay since they are almost the same age as one another and a young woman nonetheless.

"Well then Anastasia- _san_ , are you interest in watching _Oppai Dragon_?" Ask Le Fay to the Grand Duchess.

"W-what!? How could an innocent child like you said such dirty words?" Anastasia's cheek had a faint pink hearing it.

"Apparently, from what I know from Jeanne, it was a show that was popular on her dimension." Fate Jeanne explained. "Though I don't understand what _Oppai_ is mean..."

"It was a bad word, and don't try to find the meaning," Anastasia said to Fate Jeanne with a blush on her cheek.

"Fay- _chan_. Remember what I say? Taint the soul of a young woman with that perverted show. Say bye bye to your disc." DxD Jeanne threatened Le Fay.

* * *

Penthesilea however, is converse with Heracles. She wants to know him better and currently is asking about DxD version of Trojan War.

"So, you said that the Trojan War result is different in your dimension?" Ask Penthesilea.

"Yes. Because of the Great War between Angel, Devil, and Fallen Angel. Another one is due to Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig and Albion fight." Heracles replied.

"What happens to me in your dimension?" She asked. She already knows about Great War due to Cao Cao explanation.

Heracles rubbing his head. "Let say that according to Zeus, you and Achilles are working together during the Heavenly Dragons rampage. After that, both of you warm to each other and married."

Penthesilea had her face turn red hearing it. "W-Wh-Wh-Whaaaaat!? How in the name of Ares am I married to that man!?"

"I don't know," Heracles replied. "Love maybe?"

Penthesilea put her hand on her head because of sudden dizziness, her eyes turn to comical swirls. Her mind is imagining she and Achilles are live happily with a child on her lap. "That's absurd...I... married with him..."

"HAHAHA!" Heracles laughing seeing it. "Who would have thought that the warrior Queen of Amazons can be embarrassed after knowing her counterpart's life."

"Oh, shut up!" Penthesilea yelled.

* * *

On St. George side, he currently is talking with Cao Cao.

"So, how many more you plan to be summoned?" Ask St. George.

"Let's see. My faction already summons you, Anastasia- _dono_ , and Penthesilea- _dono_. That make three classes: Rider, Caster, and Berserker already summoned." Cao Cao explained. "That means we still need to summon Saber, Lancer, Assassin, and Archer to make a complete set."

"I see. Then, how about our contract?" Ask St. George. Although they're now alive once again, DxD Jeanne, Georg, and Siegfried are still the one that summoned them.

"All of us already agreed not to use Command Seals to contract all of you. I can't watch to seeing the heroes of the past being bound by a contract that binds them." Said Cao Cao.

"I see them." St. George replied. "Then, how about those three? If I not wrong, Vali- _san_ , Arthur- _san_ , and Le Fay. Will they summon another set of Servants?"

"Actually, that's what we plan. Cao Cao and his faction have seven, Vali and us has seven. A total fourteen will be brought from the dead." Arthur explained, joining the conversation. "By the way, Georgios- _san_ , I want to ask a favor."

"What?" Ask St. George.

"After this battle is over, fight with me. For my whole life, I always want to have a sword fight with strong opponents. Seeing you, a swords-master of the past, my swordsman pride is boiling." Arthur replied.

"I see, you want to test your limits then." St. George realized. "Then, as a fellow swordsman, I accept your challenge." He continued.

"I'll wait for it," Arthur replied.

"Then, who does next to summon?" Cao Cao asked all of the people that present.

"I suggest you finish yours first. My team can do the summoning after you." Vali suggested.

"Very well then. After all, I already prepared the Catalysts. I'll go next." Said, Cao Cao, while looking for something in his pocket. He then was seen holding a something like a piece of paper. After doing the same methods as the others, he then chants. " **My name is Cao Cao. The descendant of the Cao Cao from Three Kingdoms Era. Pentagon of Five Elemental Powers. Heed my summoning and bring forth my faithful Servant**." After the chant, a water tornado is formed. It was disappeared not long after, and a man is seen standing on the **Magic Circle**.

The man is looking to be in his 30s with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a handsome face. His outfit is a Medieval-style knight chest-plate, a blue fabric on his left shoulder, and carries a long spear with a purple pole.

' _To think I summon my idol of spear fighting. Fate is interesting after all_.' Cao Cao thought.

"Servant Lancer. My true name is Fionn mac Cumhaill. Are you the one that summons me?" Ask Fionn to Cao Cao.

"Yes. My name is Cao Cao." Cao Cao introduced himself. "I'm surprised. To think that I summoned my idol at spear battle, a truly interesting fate. I welcome you to our faction, Fionn- _dono_."

"Your faction?" Said Fionn confused.

"I'll explain then." Cao Cao replied.

* * *

After hearing Cao Cao explanation, Fionn a little stunned. "So, all of you are came from a different dimension."

"That's right. Will you lend us your power, Fionn- _dono_? We don't want to force you." Ask Cao Cao.

However, Fionn just chuckling. "Khu khu khu, it seems my Master, or I should say, Cao Cao, isn't as arrogant as I think. Being given a chance to live again is rare after all. Very well then, I'll lend you my power. As the leader of the Knights of Fianna, my war experiences will surely help." Said Fionn, accepting Cao Cao's offer. "Besides, I want to see how good you are with those Holy Spear of yours after this battle."

Cao Cao just smirk. "Sorry to disappoint you Fionn- _dono_. I had a bigger person I must try to beat in here." Said Cao Cao referring to Karna.

Fionn just smirk. "Now then Cao Cao, you never told me you had five beautiful women in here." Said Fionn, looking at Anastasia, DxD Jeanne, Penthesilea, Fate Jeanne, and Le Fay. "Especially the princess, what a perfect beauty." He said referring to Anastasia, making the latter blush. "Ah I'm sorry, that's the part of my curse. I can easily fall in love with any beautiful woman that I saw." He explained.

 _'I see. That's going to be a handicap when fighting against a woman. However, I must assure it myself_.' Cao Cao thought. "Fionn- _dono_ , if we must face a woman in this Great Holy Grail War, will you yield?"

"Of course not." Fionn immediately replied. "My knight pride won't allow it."

"I'm glad then." Said Cao Cao with a smile. He then looks at his large comrades. "Heracles now is only you. Are you already choose the Catalysts?" Ask Cao Cao.

"For that, I haven't," Heracles replied. "Cao Cao, I offer to add Atlanta that we captured last night as my Servant."

Cao Cao widen his eyes hearing his suggestion. "You are joking right?"

"Why'd you want that cat woman anyway? Don't you forget she's the reason Jeanne is almost killed!?" Siegfried following the conversation. As he knows DxD Jeanne the longest besides Cao Cao and Georg, he clearly bewildered by Heracles suggestion.

"Heracles, I know that you maybe close to her descendant in our dimension. But, she is here is different." Georg remarked.

"What's this all about?" Ask Anastasia.

"You see...Herc- _kun_ had a past with Atlanta descendant." DxD Jeanne replied. "Although he'll usually upset when someone is talking about it."

"Even so. Despite she in this dimension is different, I had faith that she will see the right thing after knowing this rogue Servant wish." Heracles tried to reason.

Cao Cao then sighed. "I see. However...If she as much hurt our friends again and our new comrades, there will be no forgiveness for her, clear?"

"Understand," Heracles replied.

"Now then, since Heracles chose Archer, that leaves Assassin and Saber to be summoned." Said Cao Cao.

"But, who are you going to choose as their Master? Vali- _san_ and his comrades want a different set of Servants." Fate Jeanne remarked.

"For that I already prepared. **Balance Break**!" Cao Cao shouted. After that, his **Balance Breaker** , **Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin** , is activated. However, different than the usual one that has seven, now it had eight orbs. "Since my modification of the Servant Card, I prepared eight orbs with a temporary ability called **Paricita Ratana**. Its abilities are to act as a medium to summon a familiar of any kind." Cao Cao explained. He then prepared the Catalysts, which is a stone brick of an ancient building and a jewelry. "But, due to my current strength, It can only act as a medium for a Low class to Mid class Servant Summoning." After putting the card on the ground, **Paricita Ratana** is floating on top of both cards while shining, making both of card is shine with bright light. The light later fades, and two-person is seen standing.

The first is a young man with long, waist-length blonde hair and blue eyes. The man had a feminine appearance, making it can be mistaken for a woman. His outfit including a knight clothing from the 1700s with an ornate white cape, and a musketeer hat with a pink feather plum on it. He carried a rapier sheathed on his waist. "Servant Saber. My true name is Chevalier d'Eon. With my chivalry, I recognize you as my Master." Said the man, now known as Chevalier d'Eon, the Knight of the White Lily of France and known as a sexually ambitious individual.

The second is a young woman a little older than Fate Jeanne. She had long brown hair that reaches her waist, blue eyes, and had a hair ornament on her right and left the side of her head. Her outfit looks like a European dancer with a revealing outfit. "Assassin. My name is Mata Hari. I know I can't fight, but I do my best to serve you." Said the girl, now known as Mata Hari, a Dutch Spy during World War I that pose as a dancer to spy on Germany.

Cao Cao then looks at both of them with a smirk. "I welcome both of you, d'Eon- _dono_ and Mata Hari- _dono_ , to my faction."

Vali, however, try to hold laugh when watching Mata Hari outfit. ' _Issei Hyoudo must be livid seeing her_.' He thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the **Alternate Dimension** of Trifas Forest, Atalanta is seen still imprisoned by **Dimension Create Energy Barrier**. Her wounds are already healed due to resting last night.

' _That humans. How long they kept me imprisoned like this_.' She thought.

Suddenly, a thick purple mist is formed in front of her. From it came out Cao Cao, Vali, Heracles, and Georg.

"Good afternoon Atalanta- _dono_. Sleep well last night?" Ask Cao Cao mocking her.


	8. Chapter 8: Teamwork Beat Berserk Power

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Isibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe**

* * *

 **Teamwork beat Berserk Power**

"Good afternoon Atalanta- _dono_. Sleep well last night?" Ask Cao Cao mocking her.

"Such flattery while you the one that defeated me," Atalanta replied. "You should kill me. What reason you imprison me like this?"

"Do you think I'm stupid? Of course, I keep you alive to question about your faction." Said Cao Cao casually. "Why you keep attacking Jeanne- _dono_? while in this war she's a neutral faction that not sides with either faction."

"I'll not betray my faction. You will get nothing from me." Atalanta immediately replied.

' _I see. So, she doesn't know the reason why the Red Faction leader wants to kill Jeanne-dono. It seems my guess is true after all_.' Cao Cao thought. "Who's your faction leader?" He asked.

"As I said before, I will not give you any information about my faction," Atalanta replied.

"Hoo, if that's so. Georg." Said Cao Cao to his vice-leader.

Georg nodded and preparing something from the **Magic Circle**.

 **(Flashback - Few Minutes Before)**

 _"You want me to create an illusion of children?" Ask Georg confused._

 _Cao Cao nodded. "Yes. As I learn from the story, she's being thrown away by her father because she's not a man that the King Iasus desired and will die if not being saved by Artemis-sama. From only that point, you know what her wish aren't you?"_

 _"I see...A wish where all child can be saved." Georg replied, quickly puzzling it._

 _"Humph. That's a foolish wish. It's impossible for a world like that to happen." Vali grunted hearing Cao Cao guess of the Chaste Huntress wish. "Then, what she wishes connection to all of this?"_

 _"Let's see, if we look her wish is true like that, she must be angry if she kills the children illusion created by Georg. If I right, due to her story of killing a Calydonian Boar, her_ _ **Noble Phantasm**_ _must be had a connection to that beast which we will backfire that to her. She will turn berserk, and that's the time we take her down." Cao Cao explains his plan. "When she is immobilized once more, Georg will try to read her mind using the strongest_ _ **Mind Reading Magic**_ _he had." He then turns to Heracles. "Then Heracles, you can try to negotiate with her after that. But, if she doesn't cooperate, I had no choice but to kill her and we will summon an Archer, understand?"_

 _"Very well," Heracles replied. As much as he doesn't want her to die, he still respects Cao Cao and will obey his order._

 _"But Cao Cao, why you must use such tricky tactics just to interrogate her?" Ask St. George. As he is a knight, he doesn't like the tactic that Cao Cao is planned._

 _"I'm sorry if my word is insulting you, Georgios-dono, but sometimes something like pride, chivalry, and the others just get in the way and we must use dirty tactics even if our heart refuse that to achieve what our want. That's how today world is working." Cao Cao replied. "Although I myself didn't want it, it's the only way to know about the Red Faction that keeps attacking Jeanne-dono."_

 _"I can sympathize with that." Mata Hari joined the conversation. "Since I work as a spy for the Germany and France, I sometimes use dirty tactics to make the general I seduce reveal their secrets."_

 _"I also can relate to that." Said Anastasia. "The group of soldiers that hold me and my family has lied to us that they're going to take a family photograph in the room while in truth they gunned all of us."_

 _St. George solemnly nodded. Although he didn't like it, but it had some truth. "I see. I'll try to follow, although my heart doesn't like this at all."_

 _Cao Cao nodded to him, satisfied that everyone now agreed to his plan. "Now then, let us greet her. Heracles and Penthesilea-dono, you come with me and Georg." Cao Cao ordered._

 _"Wait, Cao Cao. I also follow." Said Vali suddenly. "I want to see her with my own eyes. A hero with a wish like a child."_

 _"Very well then." Said Cao Cao._

 _"If I follow, what I going to do?" Ask Penthesilea._

 _Cao Cao then looks at her. "Since you a Berserker, your strength is above average. I want you to hide close to the place Atlanta-dono is imprisoned. On my command, emerge from your hideout and pinned her down." Cao Cao explained._

 _Penthesilea then nodded._

 _"You very mean Cao Cao, why I, the one that summons by yourself, don't you ask to accompany you?" Ask Fionn._

 _"Well...Since your one of our trump cards, I don't want you to immediately move." Cao Cao replied. "For now, keep patient. You'll get your part next time."_

 _"Very well then, I'll patient for now." Said Fionn._

 _"Now then, time to go." Cao Cao ordered Georg._

 _"Wait, Cao Cao-san." Anastasia suddenly stopped Georg from activating_ _ **Dimension Lost**_ _. "I want to follow too."_

 _Cao Cao shook his head. "No Anastasia-dono. Due to your class, I must sadly say that you're not use to combating Atalanta-dono. I don't want to lose any single comrades in this." He said._

 _"But...I want to be useful to your faction..." Said Anastasia. 'I don't want to be a burden.'_

 _Cao Cao then walks forward and pat her head. "I understand. But this is not the right time. Plus, Vali, I think that's already too many people. You should accompany Jeanne in here." He advises._

 _"Um." Anastasia nodded._

 _"Let's go then." Cao Cao order Georg. He then activated_ _ **Dimension Lost**_ _._

 **(End Flashback)**

Back to the present, Georg already summoning the illusion of a young child with the same appearance as Leonardo of the Hero Faction, with a blank expression on the illusion face.

' _This is my strongest_ _ **Illusion Magic**_ _I can make. According to the note, Atalanta_ _ **Magic Resistance**_ _rank is D. While the strongest Magic I can utilize all rank C in this dimension. Now then, how will she react?_ ' Georg thought, hoping that his strongest **Illusion Magic** will fool the Archer of Red.

"Children..." Atalanta said in disbelief. She then turns to Cao Cao with a glare. "What will you do to him!?"

"Why you ask? Of course, we will kill him. If you cooperate with us, I'll spare his life." Said Cao Cao smirking while pointing the **True Longinus** to the ' _kid_ ' neck. ' _So, Georg Magic has affected her after all_.'

Hidden behind a pine tree not far away, Penthesilea is hiding awaiting Cao Cao order. ' _Incredible. Georg surely keeps learning to reach that level_.' She thought respected Georg to learn Magic that able to be affected Servant with D-rank **Magic Resistance**.

"If you so much to hurt him, I'll-" Said Atalanta.

"You'll do what? That **Energy Barrier** can only be opened by Georg. There's no way you can escape from there." Cao Cao replied. "If you don't want him to die, tell me all I want to know about the Red Faction."

"Like I'll tell you!" Atalanta yelled. "This Barrier can't hold me forever!"

"I see. How sad then." Said Cao Cao, he then put down his spear. "Heracles, kill this kid." He ordered.

"As you wish," Heracles replied. He then grabs the child's head and looks like crush it. Secretly, Georg plays a part. Since his illusion is actually intangible, He already told Heracles to count the position of the illusion carefully.

Atalanta is gasped hearing her comrade's name. Although she understands that this one is just a soul inheritor. She tried to stop him by punching the barrier continuously, but to no avail, since the **Energy Barrier** isn't shattered at all. "Heracles! Please don't! Although I understand that you are his soul inheritor, you must understand me, I'll tell you everything about the Red Faction but please don't kill the child, he's innocent!" She tried to reason.

Heracles is stunned hearing her plea. But, his loyalty to Cao Cao came first.

Cao Cao is smirk internally. His plan already playing in a recording.

"I won't spare him. You know this child sin? He brutally killed both of his parents cause them not giving him pocket money." Heracles lied. "Can you still call him innocent after hearing that!?"

Atalanta gasped. "Even so, that child must be felt sorry after that. That must be not his intention isn't it?" Atlanta tried to reason. "If I use the **Holy Grail** , my dream of had a world where all the child is saved will come true."

"Then, let me ask this child," Heracles replied. "Hey child, do you feel remorse for what you have done?"

"No, at all." Said the ' _kid_ '. "I enjoy it. They don't deserve to live after all."

Atalanta couldn't believe what she heard.

"Khu...Khu...Khu...HAHAHAHAHA!" Vali laughed after hearing Atalanta wish, it seems Cao Cao guesses is true after all. "First, there is a foolish Servant who wishes to save humanity with such stupid way, now another foolish wish from another one? If you wish is like that, tell me, Why I must suffer during my childhood huh!? TELL ME!?" Vali asks with a rage in his voice.

Cao Cao who seeing Vali's reaction, sympathies with him, since he already knows about his past. It seems according to Vali; Atalanta wish is mocking his childhood.

"B-because..." Atalanta stuttered, unable to answer. She doesn't understand, why is there someone said that her wish is foolish?

"Calm down Vali." Said Cao Cao patting his shoulder. "It's not like you to be in rage like this."

"I know," Vali replied. His anger is already down; he then looks at Atalanta again. "Then, can you tell me what I ask before? If you can't, throw that wish away. You know what, children this time is not as innocent as you think. Some, like the one that here now, killed their own parents."

"They're just unlucky ones. If I use the-" Atalanta tried to counter.

"If you can make the wish with the **Holy Grail** then what?" Ask Cao Cao. "Even if you wish is sincere, that can never happen. Humans are not just one faces, they had a different face. You only see a child by the general view. In deep view, some of them also had an evil thought. If you want to wish like that, you are ignoring humanity's nature."

"B-But-"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Heracles laugh. "A hero who underestimated the descendants had no rights to bargain. You don't have a right to even be called a hero at all. Just a little naive girl with a foolish dream." Heracles body later glows an orange aura.

Atalanta could feel that the glowing aura of Heracles had a killing intent in it. "No... No... Please...Stop it..."

"Explode! **Variant Detonation**!" Heracles shouted the name of his **Sacred Gear**.

"STOP IT!"

After that, the ' _child_ ' body explodes to bits, leaving not even blood behind.

Cao Cao smirk. The first stage of his plan is a success. Now the second stage will go.

* * *

"And that's how the situation of this Great Holy Grail War." Fate Jeanne explained.

On the **Alternate Dimension** where the summoning takes place, Fate Jeanne is currently explaining the current situation of the Great Holy Grail War.

"So, a battle royal between fourteen Servants." Said, Arthur. "And one of them is Karna, the Hero of Charity. He fit to be one of the ten strongest beings in our dimension if he still alive."

"And Cao Cao defeat one of them, a Greek Hero nonetheless?" Fionn said in disbelief. "What kind of world you belong? In this world, only some human had hoped to beat us. Heck, is always the weak Servants."

"Well, since our worlds rule is the strength, one that strong is the one that rule." Said Siegfried.

"After hearing all of that. I felt inferior to all of you." Said Mata Hari suddenly in a sad tone, making all of them look at her.

"Why you said like that?" Ask d'Eon.

"I mean, look at me. I had no combat capabilities at all. My Noble Phantasm isn't useful either. I felt like a burden to all of you." She replied.

"That's not going to happen." Said DxD Jeanne to Mata Hari. "You not a burden Matahari- _chan_. All of us will support each other and close the weakness of one or two with the strength of the another. That's the true meaning of the group. For that, I will train Anna- _chan_ and Matahari- _chan_ in rapier swordplay. Since all of you that summoned by us now is alive once more, you can train to make yourself stronger."

"Are you sure? I mean, did we have enough time?" Ask Mata Hari.

"Yes. If we train enough, I'm sure you will master at least the basic part." DxD Jeanne replied.

Mata Hari nodded.

DxD Jeanne then looks toward Anastasia. "What about you Anna- _chan_? I know is unfitting since you are a princess."

"I'll do it," Anastasia replied. "If it can make me not a burden to your group, I'll make myself stronger."

"Wait for a second." d'Eon following the conversation. "I think I can help you. I myself the master of rapier and I doubt you can train two of them at the same time, um...what should I call you? There are two Jeanne d'Arc in here." Ask d'Eon confused.

"Just call me Jean then Chevalier- _kun_. That's easier." DxD Jeanne replied.

"Okay then. Jean, for the training of Anastasia- _san_ and Mata Hari- _san_ , I'll gladly help." Offer d'Eon. "You don't mind?"

DxD Jeanne nodded. "Thank you then, Chevalier- _kun_." She then looks at Anastasia and Mata Hari. "Our training will start tomorrow. Both you better prepare yourself."

"Yes Master!" Both replied at the same time.

"You shouldn't call me Master you know?" Said Jeanne with a sweat drop.

Le Fay giggling. "Jeanne- _chan_ is becoming a teacher of heroes of the past." Said, Le Fay. "I can't wait to watch her train Anastasia- _san_ and Mata Hari- _san_."

Arthur fixing his glasses. "Now then, I wonder how Vali and Cao Cao doing..." He mumbled. ' _At least be careful Vali, Cao Cao. Although you beat her, the strength of the hero of this dimension is based on their anecdote as well_.'

* * *

Back to the Trifas Forest **Alternate Dimension** , Heracles is exploding the ' _child_ ' to bits. It comes from his **Sacred Gear** , **Variant Detonation** , that had the ability to make anything explode when came into contact with.

"Sorry, but we're tired of hearing your blabbering." Said Cao Cao with a fake sinister smile.

"You...you killed him..." Atalanta muttered. Her bangs hiding her green eyes.

"And what of it?" Ask Heracles with a fake mocking tone. "Want to cry like a little girl you are? Poor kitty misses her mommy."

"A FAKE DESCENDANT!" She yelled from inside the **Energy Barrier**. "ALL OF YOU! ALL OF YOU NOT WORTH BEING A HERO DESCENDANT! HE STILL COULD BE SAVED!"

"Call us anything that you want. And, tried to be more realistic about the world." Said Cao Cao with a glare. "I lost my respect of you, Atalanta. I don't see you as a hero anymore" Said Cao Cao, not using the honorifics on her anymore. ' _Now, I break her mentality, now only wait for "that" to happen_.' He thought.

"SILENCE! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE ALL OF YOU!" Her right hand then radiating a dark aura that later revealed to be a dark fur of a mammal. "NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU! I SWEAR IN THE NAME OF ARTEMIS!" She then slammed the fur to her chest. " **Noble Phantasm: Agrius Metamorphose**!"

"Oi, oi. She really using it, like you already guessed. Maybe that **Energy Barrier** of mine will be destroyed." Said Georg to Cao Cao.

Cao Cao smirk instead of being afraid. "Breaking the mentality is the first thing if you want to win a battle against a woman. Georg and Heracles move as far as possible from here. Both of you no match against her."

Georg nodded. He then used **Teleportation Magic** to move him and Heracles a little further from the place.

"Interesting. Her power is surging" Said Vali. Suddenly, he enveloped by a bright light and covered by a white dragon armor " **Vanishing Dragon: Balance Breaker**."

"Then let me as well. **Balance Break**!" Cao Cao shouted, Activated the **Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin** that now had eight orbs.

Meanwhile, Atalanta is enveloped in a dark aura. Her green outfit turns to black, her hair turns black and white, and her aura turns darker, the pelt now resembles a boar head on her right shoulder. This is one of her **Noble Phantasm** , **Agrius Metamorphose** , a cursed **Noble Phantasm** that grants her amazing power by injecting a **Calydonian Boar Pelt** to her **Spirit Core** at the cost of her sanity.

 **"RAAAAAARGH!"** She roared, destroying the **Energy Barrier** that imprisons her with a single attack of her claws.

Cao Cao and the others are smirking despite the show of power.

 **"FIRST I'LL KILL YOU, SPEAR USER!"** Atlanta yelled while launching herself forward with amazing speed that almost comparable with Karna. Cao Cao quickly blocked the thrust attack but being dragged several feet. Two orbs behind his back morphed into a fist, punching the Berserk Hero in the face and stomach, make her stumbled backward. Atlanta quickly regains control of her body and punch Cao Cao in the stomach. It was unexpected and Cao Cao coughed blood due to the force of the punch. He then keeps his distance from her, then smirking.

"So, you use your anger toward us to empower yourself. **Agrius Metamorphose** if I'm not wrong?" Said Cao Cao with a smirk while blocking relentless assault of claw slashing. "An unfitting and useless technique. All of your attacks, although an increase in strength to our first fight, now completely in shambled without coordinated thinking. Rather than Trump Card, I more like to call it a desperate move." One of the orbs later shining, and it creates a light orb around Atlanta. She later found herself on her knees, felt weakened.

 **"MY...POWER..."** Atalanta mumbled. It was another orb called **Itsutei Ratana** and had the abilities to seal the special ability of a woman for two minutes. Cao Cao found this shocking since he didn't expect its power will work against a Servant.

"Now, your power is all but lost. Give up, Berserk Hero." Said Cao Cao.

 **"SHUT UP! UNTIL I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU! I'LL NOT GIVE UP!"** Yelled Atlanta, by her pure will and determination, she managed to gathers energy in her bow, **Tauropolos** , a bit struggle due to **Itsutei Ratana** power, her bow coloration changed to more darker form. **"AFTER SEEING YOU KILL THOSE KID, I REALIZE, THAT THE CHILDREN OF THESE TIMES STILL NOT HAPPY AT ALL! THIS IS NOT WHAT I'M FIGHTING FOR! SEEING THAT FAKE DESCENDANT KILL A CHILD LIKE THAT, I CAN'T ACCEPT IT! EVEN THOUGH THERE IS STILL A WAY, ALL OF YOU IGNORE IT!"** She then aiming the arrow to the sky. " **TAUROPO** -"

"My my. What a hypocrite, and lost her sanity, more like a beast than a hero." Said a voice that stands behind her, making her gasped. It was Vali in his dragon armor and with a quick strike, he kicks her left hand, breaking it. Atalanta later screamed in pain, drops her bow and canceling her attack. Not wasting this chance, Vali kicks her in the stomach, making her launches several meters away and crashes to a pine tree.

"Now then. **Divide**!" Said Vali while enveloping in a white aura. He directed his open palm to Atalanta.

Atalanta, who just recovered from the crash and get up, suddenly feels that she now feel's weaker again. It was the effect of **Divide** , an ability of **Divine Dividing** that cuts off the enemy's power that Vali touches every ten seconds, and make the power become his own. "Cao Cao, she all yours."

"Very well then." Cao Cao later walking forward. "Heracles, give her a beating."

"With pleasure." Said Heracles, who suddenly appears behind Atalanta and grab her by the neck from behind. Although his heart actually doesn't want this kind of beating. He then continued punching her back for several times, making Atalanta scream in pain. "Cao Cao, here you go!" Said Heracles before throwing Atalanta weakened body at Cao Cao.

With a swift slash, Cao Cao completely cut off Atalanta right arm with the **True Longinus** while she is still in mid-air. He then stabbed the boar head with his spear, purifying it completely and ended the story of **Agrius Metamorphose** forever.

Atalanta later falls to the ground head first. Blood keep running from her right arm. Because the **Calydonian Boar Pelt** is ripped off with her right arm, she then returns to her normal form, her face clearly shows signs of slight exhaustion. "Damn...You..." She said while looking at Cao Cao, now her sanity is return.

Cao Cao then turns to Atalanta with a mocking smirk. "You lost again. For a second time and now even in your strongest form. Teamwork can beat even the strongest opponent if they cooperate it correctly."

"I...will not...forgive you..." Said Atalanta when struggling to get up, with difficulty due to her arms now both are useless.

"Penthesilea- _dono_!" Said Cao Cao. Understanding the signal, the Queen of the Amazons launch from her hideout and pinned her down using her superior strength as close-range fighters.

"Another...Servant..." Said Atalanta in disbelief, she then loses consciousness again.

"I'm sorry. Although I was a fellow Greek, I agree with what Heracles said. Your dream is only a naive child dream." Said Penthesilea. "Now then, what shall we do Cao Cao?"

"Great job Penthesilea- _dono_." Said Cao Cao, praising her. "Now, we shall look into her mind and see the strength of the Red Faction."


	9. Chapter 9: Heracles & Atalanta

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Isibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe**

* * *

 **Heracles and Atlanta**

Atalanta currently is walking in an open grassland by herself. Her face is showing confusion. Not long after, a woman suddenly appears in front of her. Her features including round blue eyes, long white hair, and sweet facial features. Her outfit consists of a long white dress and she carries a bow. This woman was Artemis, the Goddess of the hunt in Greek Mythology and Atalanta's divine protector.

"Artemis- _sama_..." Said Atalanta in disbelief.

"It's been a long time isn't it, my _daughter_?" Artemis replied. She later hugs the Chaste Huntress. The Goddess later realized that Atalanta is sobbing. "My dear, what causes you to cry like this? The Atalanta that I know never cry."

"Artemis- _sama_ , do you think... my wish is fruitless?" She asks the Goddess.

"Why did you ask like that?" Ask Artemis, releasing the hug. Due she exists in the **Throne of Heroes** , she knows about her wish.

"I met a group of humans. They said that I only saw the children by their outer skin. They also said that my wish is impossible. Do you think that what they said is true?" Ask Atlanta.

Artemis is chuckling hearing it. "So, at last, you had some doubt about your wish?" She said.

"It just...now I don't know what's right or wrong anymore." Said Atlanta.

"Well, if I must be honest, then yes. That wish of your is impossible." Said Artemis. "The word of children isn't always about not sinful and innocent. You said that you want all children to be saved. That's is impossible. As they said, you only see it by their skin."

"I see...Even you had the same opinion as them..." Atlanta mumbled. "Then...What should I wish for? For what reason that I fighting? All my reason is now lost..."

"That's the thing you must discover by yourself." Said Artemis. "Though, I want you to just let go of your desire for the **Holy Grail**. As a hero of the past that were already dead, you should leave that wish of yours to the new generations. I'm pretty sure that today, many people also tried the same thing, but with their own hands and not rely on the wish-granting thing." She said. "Now, I think you should awake. They now taking care of your wounds."

"Wh-"

* * *

Atlanta suddenly snapped her eyes open and sit up. She currently in a bed in a room that looks like a bedroom. She then shocked to see something on her body. Her right arm, who should be cut off, now is back to her body and like nothing happens. ' _Where is this?_ She thought. ' _What happened? Why's my arm is attached to my body again?_

"Ah, you're already awake I see." A young woman voice said beside Atlanta. It was DxD Jeanne, and it looks like she currently watching her. She currently wearing her full battle outfit.

"You...the young girl that with Ruler..." Said Atlanta. After seeing a towel beside her, she sighed. "So... you're the one that tends for my wounds..."

"Not me only. Cao Cao- _kun_ is waiting for you to awake. You already unconscious from the previous noon." Said DxD Jeanne. "What actually happens with you and Cao Cao- _kun_? When you arrive, your right arm is completely cut off from your body. It took George- _kun_ and Fay- _chan_ **Healing Magic** to stitch it back."

Hearing the name of the man that defeat her twice, bring fear to Atlanta's spine even though she's a Servant, and the man with the body armor maybe stronger than him since he able to break her arm in Berserk Mode with little effort. "Where's that man?" She asked DxD Jeanne with some fear to her tone.

"Currently he's in the lobby of this villa. Since we stay in this dimension a little longer, we decide to use this building as our temporary base." Said DxD Jeanne. "By the way, I must go to the outside to train my friends. If you want anything, just ring the bell on the table beside you. Goodbye." Said DxD Jeanne, she then walks to the door, as she promises to train Anastasia and Mata Hari with the assistance of Chevalier d'Eon.

"Wait." Said Atlanta, making DxD Jeanne stopped from opening the door. "Tell me. Do you hate me for almost... killing you?"

DxD Jeanne then looks toward her with a smile on her face and shook her head. "No. I don't bear any grudge or hate against you Atlanta- _san_. My mother always told me, that revenge produces nothing but temporary satisfaction." She said. "If you had nothing more to talk, I'll call Cao Cao- _kun_ to go up here." After that, DxD Jeanne is out from the room.

After DxD Jeanne is leaving the room, Atlanta chuckling to herself while having some tear in her eyes. "The one almost being killed by me...is tending of my wounds..." She then started sobbing. "Due I... really deserve this?" She asks herself.

Not long after, the door is opened, and it revealed that Cao Cao is the one that comes. Vali is accompanying him as well. Atlanta then stops her sobbing, cleaning her tears.

"I see you already awake, Atlanta- _dono_." Said Cao Cao to her, now using honorifics, since that time is only his scheme. "For the previous noon, I'm sorry, but the child was only an illusion create by my comrades to make you expose your **Calydonian Boar Pelt**."

Atlanta gasped. Her hatred toward him is lessened due to knowing it was an illusion. She then looks toward Cao Cao with a glare. She can't believe she already drowns to Cao Cao plan in the first place. How could he be so cunning without endangering any of his comrades? "Why'd you go that far?" She asked.

"Let see. If you are in rage in our conversation because of that stupid wish and using that pelt, the situation will become...unpleasant." Cao Cao explained, as he already deduced what could happen during the negotiation if the pelt is not destroyed. "And besides, the one that really wants to talk to you is not me. What I want from you is information about the Red Faction."

"I see," Atlanta replied. "I bet you read my mind when I'm unconscious? considering your friend can bypass my **Magic Resistance**." She asks.

"That's true. Although I only extracting a general information." Cao Cao replied. "Your faction is surely full of monstrous heroes..." He continued.

"Then, who's the one who wants to talk to me in private?" Atlanta asked. "If you must know, I must go back to my faction."

"You came come in, Heracles." Cao Cao ordered. Not long after, the large man is entering the room. Atlanta already expecting that he's the one that wants to talk to her. She also had many things to ask Heracles.

"Now then, since Heracles is already arriving. I think the two of us shall take our leave." Said Cao Cao. He then leaves the room along with Vali. Before leaving, Vali gives a glance to the Chaste Huntress, like telling that he wants to talk to her eye to eye.

 _I'll leave it to you, Heracles_.' Cao Cao thought when leaving the room.

After the two of them is leaving the room, now only Atalanta and Heracles is inside. Silence filled the room.

Heracles then break the silence. "The first part, I'm terribly sorry for my actions yesterday. I must be making you really angry." He said apologizing.

Atlanta just sighed. "That Cao Cao person already told me that the children is just an illusion. But...to see that you able to make a fake sinister face when you blew him up..."

"I had trained to be the fake villain after all." Said Heracles. "So, for the first-"

"Before you ask me, I should be asking first." Said Atlanta, cutting off his words. "First of all, what do you mean about different dimension and this **Sacred Gear** thing? Don't worry, I not asking this for my faction, but for myself."

Heracles sighed. "Are you sure you want to know? It will take a long time to be explained."

Atalanta nodded.

"Very well then. It begins..."

* * *

On the garden that was located outside the villa, DxD Jeanne currently training Mata Hari in rapier swordplay. To avoid the detection of both Black Faction and Red Faction, Georg covered the place around the villa with **Dimension Lost Balance Breaker, Dimension Create**.

"Your stance is still wrong Matahari- _chan_. In rapier, the leg must steady to create a powerful thrust." Said, DxD Jeanne, while trying to fix Mata Hari stance.

"I can't believe that to learn swordsmanship would be this difficult." Mata Hari replied while panting. She now wearing Hero Faction trademark _gakuran_ , with the modification of a dancing fabric in each of her arms.

Due to being alive again, all the Servants of the Hero Faction suffers from human needs like hunger, thirst, tired, pain, and the other.

"It's alright. No one can do a perfect thing when they learn." Said DxD Jeanne. "From what I saw, you already mastered the basic enough. Just a little more and you're ready to learn the advanced moves." She praised Mata Hari to encourage her.

"Is that true? I mean, this is still the first day." Ask Mata Hari.

DxD Jeanne nodded. "I think maybe is the Servant nature to quickly learn something." She theorized. "Now, let's continue."

* * *

Meanwhile, Anastasia is currently being trained by Chevalier d'Eon. She wears the same _gakuran_ as DxD Jeanne, with her trademark cape and a gold headband is still worn by her. Different than DxD Jeanne that trained from basics, d'Eon already pushes Anastasia in a rapier battle already. Since she not trained enough in rapier, she had some stab wound in her body due to d'Eon's rapier, **Gift of the Queen** , a rapier that is said give to him by Marie Antoinette herself.

"I think that's enough for now." Said d'Eon. He then sheathed his rapier. "For a beginner who had no experience on rapier swordplay, I think you already good. You should polish your techniques more."

"Thank you, Chevalier- _san_." Said Anastasia. "By the way, why don't you train me the same way as Jeanne- _chan_?"

"I believe it'll be much faster if you engaged in continuous rapier battle. The more you faced an enemy, you will become much stronger." Said d'Eon. "Lady Jean should focus on teaching both of you the basic of rapier swordsmanship where I trained the basic battle. Lady Mata Hari will also learn like this."

Anastasia nodded. "Chevalier- _san_ , may I ask you something?" Her face turns serious.

"Sure. What do you want to ask me?" Ask d'Eon.

"When I learn about you, it is said that your life turns into misery because of the French Revolution until the day you passed away. I also swallow by the turbulence of the Russian Revolution, but unlike you, who died in old age, I was murdered along with my family." Anastasia replied. "Tell me. Do you hate the people that made you lost all of your titles?"

d'Eon thinking for a moment. "If I must say, I don't hate them. When I learn about the French Revolution cause once more, it was our noble fault from the start. We create a stratification of class, making high taxes for people and make them suffer while we nobles enjoy our life. So, I think I get what I deserve since I also not lending hand to the people during the Revolution." Said d'Eon. "If I not wrong, I hear that your age is only 17 when your died am I correct?"

Anastasia nodded. "I just don't understand. Why those people are killing the one that understands nothing of what her father doing? It's because I don't understand their suffering during World War One?"

"If I voiced my opinion, I thought that people want a revolution in politics, not the one that rule by the monarchy of nobility, but one that where they can play part in the government as well," d'Eon replied.

"I see...then, I was born as a naive young princess who doesn't understand anything about my people suffering which later make them hate my family." Said Anastasia in a somber tone.

d'Eon sighed. He then walks toward Anastasia and pinching her cheek. "Don't make such sad face, rejoice! we now not a Servant, but a living being. Maybe we had a fault for what we did in the past, but for now, we can only move forward and accept the past that's already happened." d'Eon advise her. "After all, that's what Jean said to you isn't it?"

* * *

Back in the bedroom, Atalanta swallowing every explanation that Heracles gives her. "So, all of you from a different dimension where the Age of Gods still continues?"

Heracles nodded.

"Then, it means Artemis- _sama_ on there still lives on?" She asked.

"Yes. Although she maybe doesn't know you." He replied. "Once again, I said it, I'm sorry for the event in the forest. I pull back my words. You are worthy of being called a hero."

"It's alright, now that I know you really didn't mean it. After all, you show me that you already fitted to inherit the soul of my friends." Said Atlanta with an acknowledged smile. "I wish our circumstances will be different since I prefer you as a friend rather than enemies."

"I also wish like that," Heracles replied. "Atlanta, I currently want to offer you something. Although you maybe think that this offer is stupid."

"Let me hear it."

"Have you had any thought of betraying your faction and joining us?" Ask Heracles.

Atlanta is silent for a moment. "Can you repeat again?"

"Will you join us?"

Atlanta then chuckling, then turn into a laugh. "My my, how funny and to the point." She commented. She realizes that Heracles is an easy person to talk to. "But, although my heart maybe wants it, I already bound as a Servant with my Master. If only you on the same side as me, it will be fun had someone you know in the same faction." She continued with a sad tone. "However, I promise that I will not tell my faction anything about your group and about the Servants of your group that was now alive." She promised.

"Can you keep that words?" Ask Heracles.

Atlanta nodded. "I promise on my pride as a hero and my respect to the sole inheritor of my dear friend."

Heracles smiled. "I'm glad then. Although I sad you reject my offer."

"Before we go to the other conversation, I must ask you something." Said Atalanta. "What do you think of my wish? Did it impossible to achieve?"

Heracles thinking for a moment then spoke. "Well, I must honestly say that your wish in nature is good. But, the world that you want can never happen."

"But, there's a **Holy Grail**. It can grant any wish. If I make my wish using it, maybe that world can happen." Said Atlanta.

"Maybe it can, but who knows about two hundred years from now. Do you think children in that time can be happy?" Ask Heracles.

Atlanta was taken aback. Even the sole inheritor of his friend disagrees with it. "So... Even you had the same opinion as Artemis- _sama_..."

"At least tried to be more realistic when you make a wish." Said Heracles. "If I may ask, what because you want such wish?"

"You know about my legend, right? When I was a baby, I was cast aside by my father, King Iasus, because I was a woman, not a boy that he always wanted to become the heir of the throne. If I not found by Artemis- _sama_ in that forest, maybe I was dead by the moment I was cast aside. From that moment, I promise myself to make a world where all children can be loved, so no children will experience the same thing as me." She explained.

"I see. So, it based on your past." Acknowledge Heracles. "In other words, you want to create a utopia for children?"

"Yes," Atlanta replied.

"Then, what about the adults? Where they belong to when your wish is granted?" Ask Heracles.

"The adults..." Atlanta gasped. "Wait a minute. I never thought about it..."

"Haah. So, you only care for children? Are you really forgot that children must rely on an adult as well? That's what happened to you as well." Ask Heracles.

"But, isn't many children in this world is like me? Being abandoned by their parents and society?" Ask Atlanta.

"That's not true. In fact, there are laws today about children right that govern a country in this time. Many kind people also built an orphanage to keep the children that were thrown away by society or lost their parents." Heracles replied.

"So, that means..."

"That's right. Although not a utopia that you want, many kind-heart people want a safety for all children they can help. So, you can say that you wish is slowly become come true at a slow pace." Said Heracles. "In fact, my comrade that you almost killed built one for the **Sacred Gear** user."

Atlanta later makes a sad frown. "It seems I owe her an apology..."

"Don't worry, Jeanne is a forgiving person. Her past is more sad than you. Her entire village being massacred by Fallen Angels and she accidentally killed her best friend because of her **Sacred Gear** is lost control. If she not found by Cao Cao, maybe she wants to die by now. You still lucky, you had no sin in your hand for killing your own best friend." Said Heracles.

Atlanta gasped. She can't believe a sweet girl like DxD Jeanne had such a sad past. "I-I can't believe it..."

"You can't? She's proof that you should watch your wish once more. For us, who had a troubled past, your wish is an insult." Said Heracles.

The talk with Heracles later left Atlanta in her thought. Now, not only her savior but a bunch of Hero descendants, with one of them is her friend soul inheritor, thinks that she wishes is impossible. After thinking once again, she finally reaches conclusion. ' _My wish...If I think of it...Maybe it's impossible from the start. I already know that. But why I keep telling myself that my wish had value for those children? What the people that built this orphanage thing will say to me?_ ' she thought. "I can't believe I was egoist from the start. What I truly want is only to make sure that no children suffer the same way as I did. Now that I think of it, I only want to make myself the sole savior, ignoring those kind-heart people. I care for children, that's what I accept. But I use my fruitless wish as a door to close my heart, and not looking at the others..." She said. "what should I be fighting for?"

Heracles sighed, then walk forward and whack her on the head.

"What did you that for!?" Atlanta yelled while grabbing her head.

"To make sure that what I hear is not wrong." Said Heracles with a smile, glad that she finally see the error in her wish.

Atlanta chuckling. "Khu khu khu. I finally realized the truth but as a Servant. Talk about ironic." She mumbled. A single tear rolls down her cheek.

Heracles who seeing her expression, stand up from his seat. "I will go out. I'll give you some time to be alone." He then walks out from the room. Seeing Atlanta again making him remember his past.

 **(Flashback - 10 Years before the DxD Storyline)**

 _"Colonel Heracles, the beast is seen around two kilometers from here." Said a soldier to a muscular young man with tanned skin and wearing a Navy outfit. It was twenty-two years old Heracles, who works as a Greek Navy Colonel._

 _"Are you sure?" Ask Heracles._

 _"I'm pretty sure. I hope this is the rumored Morgawr we always search." Said the soldier._

 _"Make sure it was that monster. It destroyed a dozen of small ships in this bay and killed some of our countrymen. It's natural we give it the taste of his own medicine." Said Heracles in a commanding tone._

 _"Yes sir!" Said the soldier, then he returns to the barrack of the ship._

 _Heracles then look at the sea with a grin. "At last, this pointless pursuit is over. After all, who the heck believes in such a thing?"_

 _A few minutes later, the scout from the ship watch tower yelled to Heracles. "Colonel! I see some movements in the water!"_

 _"Where it is!?" Yelled Heracles._

 _"Wait for Colonel!" Said the scout. "Oh no, it is closing into the vacation boat. The distance between them is 700 meters!"_

 _"What!?" Said Heracles in disbelief, he then walks to the cannon that planted on the funnel of the ship. "Scout! Give me the direct coordinate! I'll shot that beast before it reaches the boat!"_

 _"Okay Co-" Before he can finish his words, the scout is smacked to the water by a large tail._

 _"WHAT THE!?" Yelled Heracles in disbelief after seeing the tail. Not long after that, the head of the creatures is out of the water._

 _It was a serpentine creature with six snake-like heads. Below it, six heads of wolves are growling. This creature is Scylla, the mythical sea monster of Greek Mythology._

 _"That's impossible!" Said, one soldier._

 _"That's Scylla! The legendary Greek sea monster!" Said another soldier. "It this creature is the one that attacked the ships in the last two months ago!?"_

 _Heracles unsheathed his rapier. "All of you that still alive! Prepare for battle! If we die! We die in honor!" He yelled._

 _"RIGHT!" Shouted his soldiers in unison._

 _Heracles shoots the cannon at one of the Scylla head. The shoot making the beast growling in pain. It then turned three of its heads snatching the soldiers in Heracles warship, while the dog like head is attacking the small vacation boat._

 _"My Men! Damn You!" Heracles shouted while shooting the cannon again. Can't hold it anymore, Scylla retaliates by the winging its giant tail to Heracles, making him throw to the bow of the ship. One of its snake-head destroying the cannon by crunching it with its jaws. After that, all of the head focused on the vacation boat. Heracles later is constricted by Scylla tail. He punches the tail to let go of him but to no avail. Meanwhile, the snake and dog heads are constricting the small boat and one of them looks like snatching a person and swallowed it whole._

 _"You damn monster...DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" He yelled while punching the Scylla's tail with all energy he had. Then, something amazing happens, The Scylla's tail is glowing in an orange aura, then explode to bits, freeing Heracles from the constriction. He then falls back to the ship._

 _"What...just happen?" He said in disbelief when looking at his palm. "I never thought I had a bad-ass power like that!" He said with a grin._

 _Feeling pain in its tail, Scylla turn to Heracles. All head of snake and dog show an anger of being injured._

 _"At last you see me huh!? Good. Cause, it's time for EXPLOSION!" Heracles yelled while in martial arts stance for a soldier._

 _One of the Scylla snakes' lunges forward with mouth open, trying to devour him._

 _"EAT THIS!" Heracles yelled while punching the face of the attacking Scylla face. Soon, the head is glowing in orange aura along with the rest of the body, then explode to bits, ending the story of Scylla._

 _Heracles later fall to his knees because of his wounds and exhaustion from using the unknown power. "Hn. Amazing power." He said. He then realizes due to Scylla is exploding while its body is constricting the vacation boat, the boat is exploding as well._

 _"Help! I can't swim!" Yelled a voice that sounds like a young woman._

 _Heracles gasped. 'I'm glad. There's a survivor.' Instinctively, he jumped to the water to save the woman. After picking the woman up, he swims back to his ship. The woman is revealed to be a young child around seven years old with pale skin and green hair. She currently unconscious due to swallowing too much water._

 _"At last..." Heracles mumbled. "Don't worry young child. You save with me." Said Heracles while gently touching her hair. Due all of his subordinates have died, Heracles force to drive the warship back to the base alone._

 **(Two Days Later)**

 _"So, you want to resign from the Navy?" Ask a bearded man with admiral clothing. He was Miltiades, the descendant of the original Miltiades who brings Athens to victory in the Battle of Marathon. "Why? I know you are felt guilty because of your subordinate's loss, but that's the risk of being a soldier."_

 _"You know the child that I saved right? I accidentally blow her vacation boat with my warship cannon when I shoot that monster." Said Heracles, lied that he awakened a strange power inside him. "If I don't take care of her after she lost both of her family because of that monster, I would lose my pride as a soldier."_

 _Miltiades just out a heavy sigh. "I can't stop you from doing this, am I? Very well then. But remember this, if you had any thought of coming back, we will always accept you."_

 _Heracles nodded._

* * *

 _After finishing his resignation from the Greek Navy, Heracles then went to the Agios Andreas Hospital in Patras to check the young girl that he saved from Scylla. Due to being unconscious even after return to land, he decides to take her to the hospital for treatment. Luckily, the girl is waking up after 24 hours, but Heracles haven't talked to her yet. Although he knows that the girl is crying after knowing both of her parents is eaten by Scylla._

 _The door to the patient room is opened when Heracles is entering the room. He then looks at the young girl, who currently is eating the food for a patient._

 _The girl, aware of his presence, stops eating and look at him with a smile. "So, you're the Navy soldier that save me..."_

 _"Yes. Colonel Heracles, no, Former-Colonel Heracles at your service." Said Heracles with a polite bow._

 _"Can you come closer?" Ask the girl._

 _Heracles nodded, then walk to her and sit on her bed. Then, the girl hugs him while out a soft sob._

 _"Thank you for saving me." The child said. She then releasing the hug._

 _"Don't think too much of it. I only do my job as a soldier." Said Heracles while cleaning her tears. "By the way, are your body is fine?"_

 _The girl nodded. "Yes. Although it still not the same as usual. By the way, my name is Acacia. Nice to meet you, Heracles-san."_

 _Heracles smiled then nodded. "By the way Acacia, are you still sad about the fate of your family?"_

 _Acacia shook her head. "I can't be sad all the time. They will definitely be sad in there if I can move forward." She said. Her face then turns to sad look. "It just...I don't know where I must stay..."_

 _"You can stay with me." Said Heracles. "It is my fault because I cannot act quickly which causes the death of your family. I will at least take care of you to repay my sins for not being able to save your family."_

 _"You don't need to feel guilty. You saved me, that's enough." Said Acacia. "For your offer, I accept it, since you the one who save me after all."_

 _After Acacia is healed, Heracles then adopted her and resign from the Greek Navy. Both of them now live in mountain estate that owned by Heracles during his work as a Navy Colonel. They live a normal happy family life and not disturb by anything, until..._

 **(2 Years Later - 8 Years before the start of DxD Storyline)**

 _Heracles is busy cleaning the cornfield with Acacia because it will be winter two months from now. They are taking the corn that already matures when Acacia suddenly stands up and starting to walk to the forest. that was located on the edge of the field._

 _"What's the matter, Acacia?" Ask Heracles._

 _Acacia didn't respond to his calling and continue to walk to the forest._

 _"Hey! don't run by yourself!" Yelled Heracles while pursuing her._

 _Heracles continue to follow Acacia while also calling her, but she not responding at all. He follows her until finally, Acacia stopped in front of a cave. From inside the cave, came out an ugly looking creature. His features including a big nose, large red eyes with black pupil, blue warty skin, long claws on hand and feet, and sharp teeth. It wears a black fabric. This creature is Bogeyman, a child-eating monster that usually popular in North America and Scotland. He hypnotizes Acacia with the intention to devouring her._

 _"Acacia, keep your distance!" Warn Heracles to her adopted daughter, but to no avail. Since she didn't respond, Heracles ran forward to strike the Bogeyman._

 _Seeing Heracles ran toward him, the Bogeyman smirk, showing his sharp teeth. "_ _ **Well, well. A human with a Sacred Gear inside him**_ _."_

 _Heracles is shocked knowing the creature can talk. "Keep your hands off her you freak!" He yelled hiding his shock._

 _"_ _ **Hmph. With only half-awakened Sacred Gear? You can beat Scylla only because it underestimates you**_ _." The Bogeyman said. "_ _ **The same miracles can't happen twice**_ _." Bogeyman suddenly appear in front of Heracles with amazing speed and slashing his torso with his long claws, making the former Navy is down to the ground. "Now then, time to eat this little girl." The Bogeyman then pick up Acacia by her waist and his mouth later open wide, intending to eat her. Only inches before Acacia is eaten alive, he felt something punching his stomach. It was Heracles, and despite the terrible injury, he managed to stand up. The Bogeyman drop Acacia and Heracles quickly grab her and jump backward._

 _"_ _ **Damn You! Just a mere human!**_ _" The Bogeyman spat._

 _"Don't underestimate the soldier, damn aberration!" Mock Heracles, although he felt weaker due to blood loss._

 _Acacia is still in a hypnotic trance._

 _"_ _ **Die Then!**_ _" The Bogeyman then preparing a blue_ _ **Magic Energy**_ _to shot it at Heracles. After some charge, He then releases it._

 _Heracles can only turn and use his back to protect Acacia, preparing for the worst._

 _"_ _ **Dainsleif!**_ _" Shouted a voice of a young man who suddenly appears in front of them. His features are short silver hair, red eyes, and wearing a Priest Clothing. He was Siegfried, who at this time is fourteen years old. He now grabbing Dainsleif in his hand, which releasing a wall of ice that protects Heracles and Acacia from the blast. "I'm glad to arrive in time."_

 _"Who're you?" Ask Heracles._

 _"Just an exorcist," Siegfried replied._

 _"_ _ **Grrh. Who are-! Impossible, what a Demonic Sword User doing here!?**_ _" Ask the Bogeyman in fear after seeing_ _ **Dainsleif**_ _._

 _"I'm sorry Bogeyman-san. But your brutal devouring of children already alerts the Church, which is why I as a representative of the Hero Faction come. The others will come here shortly." Siegfried explained to the Bogeyman._

 _"_ _ **Hero Faction!? The one that the True Longinus user lead!?**_ _"_

 _"Hoo seems you know enough to know that. Well yes, time for the job to be done." Said, Siegfried, while casually walk forward to the Bogeyman._

 _"_ _ **Grr...DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! SHITTY CHILD!**_ _" The Bogeyman yelled. He then lunges forward with his claw cover in dark energy._

 _"Moving forward to the unknown opponent can cost your life." Said Siegfried. He ducks from the Bogeyman_ _ **Energy Claw Slash**_ _, and cut the Bogeyman vertically in half, killing him. Not long after, his body is turned into ice and break into pieces._

 _"Hmph. A weak Supernatural being after all." Siegfried commented. A yelling of children grabs his attention._

 _"Father! Father! Please wake up!" Said Acacia who shaking Heracles body, already awakened from her trance. He unconscious due to blood loss. She then looks at Siegfried. "Mister, Please help my father! He doesn't wake up!" She pleaded._

 _Siegfried nodded. "Show me the direction of your home. We take care of him after that." With that said, A pair of silver arms emerges from his back._

 _Acacia is terrified seeing it. "Y-Y-You monster as well!?"_

 _Siegfried quickly tried to calm her down. "No no. I assure you I bring no harm to you and your father. Think of this arm like some experiment." He said._

 _Acacia, although still terrified, nodded. "Okay then. But, don't try to eat me and my father."_

 _Siegfried chuckling hearing it. "I'm not the demon you know." Using his silver arms, he picks up Heracles body and runs to the directions of his home with Acacia._

* * *

 _In the morning, Heracles open his eyes and found that he is inside his bedroom. "Why I'm in my bedroom?' He thought. He also felt that his torso wound from Bogeyman slash is already healed, which shocked him._

 _"Father..." Said a voice beside him. It was Acacia, and she currently is sleeping._

 _Heracles then stroked her hair, glad that there no injuries on her body. 'I'm glad that she's alright. By the way, where's the priest from the previous night?'_

 _Suddenly the door is opened, and Siegfried is coming in along with a young man with dark blue hair and blue eyes. His outfit is clothing kind of looks like Japanese academies with Chinese attire. This man is Cao Cao, who currently is fourteen years old. "I see that you already awake, Navy-san."_

 _"Who're you?" Ask Heracles._

 _"Oh my, sorry for being rude. My name is Cao Cao, the descendant of Cao Cao from Three Kingdoms Era." He introduced himself. "It's nice to finally meet the descendant of Heracles."_

 _"Hmph. I can careless about your ancestor. The one that I want to know is how do I get here while I was unconscious in the forest?" Ask Heracles._

 _"I was the one that takes you here." Said Siegfried. "Your daughter is the one that asks for my help."_

 _"Acacia..." Heracles mumbled, looking at her sleeping form. He then looks at Cao Cao. "Why do you know about my ancestry!? That information is a private one. Even I myself don't believe it. He just a mythological hero."_

 _"It's simple. We the Hero Faction after all. We studied the hero and their descendant." Said Cao Cao. "By the way, I heard the news about you defeating Scylla. It was an incredible feat for_ _ **Sacred Gear: Variant Detonation**_ _. The previous user can't even defeat such monster when the first time awakens it."_

 _"Then can you explain to me what this_ _ **Sacred Gear**_ _and the other thing? Because that's the ogre being blabbering about during our fight." Ask Heracles._

 _"That's what I going to do." Cao Cao replied. "So..."_

* * *

 _After the explanation about_ _ **Sacred Gear**_ _, Supernatural World, and Longinus, Heracles just out a heavy sigh. "For a normal people, maybe that's hard to believe. But since I encounter the Supernatural Being twice, there's no reason I don't believe it."_

 _Cao Cao nodded._

 _"Then let me guess, you want me to join your band of legendary figures?" Ask Heracles._

 _"So, you already know. Although I will not force you to join my faction. At this time, we are still a small band after all." Said Cao Cao._

 _"In fact, I'll gladly join your faction."_

 _"What?" Said Cao Cao confused._

 _"After hearing from you about many Supernatural Being is attacking innocent people. That was the thing that I, as a soldier, can't ignore. After all, soldier job is to protect people am I right?" Said Heracles. "And, if Acacia is saved even if I joined yours, that's enough."_

 _"I can promise you that she will save." Cao Cao promised. "After all, she's the descendant of Atalanta, the Chaste Huntress." He said referring to Acacia._

 _"Wait a minute!? You said that Acacia also the descendant of heroes!?" Ask Heracles in disbelief. Of course, he knows Atalanta legend. And, for all this time, he was taking care of her descendant!?_

 _"Yes. I'm surprised you didn't realize it until now." Cao Cao commented._

 _"Then, it means like it or not, she must know about the Supernatural World?" Ask Heracles._

 _"Yes." Cao Cao replied._

 _Heracles sighed. "Very well then. But she must not join in any of our battles. That is my condition."_

 _After Acacia is awake, Heracles, with the help of Cao Cao and Siegfried, explain to her about the Supernatural World and her ancestor. At first, she didn't believe it, but after another explanation, she starts to believe it and agreed to join the Hero Faction, since Heracles also join. After joining the Hero Faction, Heracles keep training his_ _ **Sacred Gear**_ _until able to reach its_ _ **Balance Breaker**_ _and appointed as one of the Hero Faction top executives. While Acacia, as Cao Cao promise to him, works as a healer and rarely go into battles._

 **(Flashback End)**

Back to Trifas, more accurately in the villa that owned by Cao Cao and the others, the time already show is around 2.00 pm. Atlanta is currently walking outside in the garden. After Heracles came out, Vali comes again and ask her to talk in the garden.

' _What's that man going to talk to me for? If I remember, he's the one that enrages the most when hearing my wish, no...my former wish.._.' She thought. A few minutes later, he found Vali who currently is sitting on a tree.

Vali recognizing her presence. "I see that you came. I thought you ran away back to your faction." He said.

"I only show my gratitude to Heracles group for taking care of my wounds." Atlanta countered. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I only want to hear your answer for my question from yesterday." Said Vali. "If you wish is truly like that, why I must suffer during my childhood?"

Atlanta sighed. "I don't need to answer your question, because I already realize that my wish is impossible to happen. I realize that I was too egoist from the start since I want me and only me alone to protect those children." She explained. "If I had a wish right now, maybe my wish is that there is a good man who can pass on my wish to bring salvation to those children."

Vali is silent for a second, then laughing. "Bahahaha. So, you finally realizing your errors?" He asks.

Atlanta just glares at him. "Yes. I do realize how stupid I was from the beginning."

"Don't make a face like that. At least I'm glad that you now had a wish that is worth fighting for." Said Vali with an acknowledged smirk. "By the way, I heard that you are going back to your faction this afternoon."

Atlanta nodded. "I really grateful to you and Heracles group for taking care of me. But I already swear my loyalty to my Master in the Red Faction. However, I will not tell my faction anything about your group, especially the info about your Servants that truly alive." She said. "If I don't mind, what's your past-"

"You don't need to know," Vali replied while walking away.

Atlanta, instead glaring, had a sympathetic look at Vali. ' _What your past really likes for making a glimpse of a aired face like that?_ '

* * *

"I see. Too bad, we can have a powerful hero in our side if you join us." Said Cao Cao. He, DxD Jeanne, and Heracles is currently is bid Atlanta farewell since she going to return to her faction. The time is already sunset. They currently on the edge of pine forest that located not far from the villa.

"As a Servant, I can't betray my faction. However, I promise to not tell about you and your groups." Said Atlanta.

"Can you keep your words?" Ask Cao Cao.

Atlanta nodded. She then looks toward DxD Jeanne. "I owe you an apology for almost killing you."

"Don't think too much about it. Like I said before, I hold no grudge against you." Said DxD Jeanne.

Atlanta smiled hearing it.

"But, before you leave, can I ask you a favor Atlanta- _dono_?" Ask Cao Cao.

"What favor?" Ask Atlanta.

"I had a suspicion about your faction. Zelretch- _dono_ said that a rogue Servant is existed in this Holy Grail War and plan to make a stagnant world where all humans are immortal to make a salvation for the human. The suspicion came from your faction since the Black Faction is the cause of this Holy Grail War and I doubt they had a rogue Servant." Cao Cao explained. "Can I ask to observe the internal of your faction if you can?"

' _I see. He already had a suspicion although not met my faction leader face to face. He already a genius person from the start_.' Atlanta thought. "If I must say, there is something suspicious about my faction from the start. I and the others Servant from the Red Faction, sans Saber and Assassin, never met our Masters. All order is taken over by a priest that was the Master of Assassin."

Cao Cao just smiled. ' _I see. Maybe this priest is the rogue Servant that Zelretch-dono explained_.' He thought. "And, what about the Master of Saber?"

"The Master of Saber was a Necromancer. From what I heard from the priest, he said that he will assist our faction, but he will walk a different path from us." Said Atlanta. "It seems, that Necromancer already sense something wrong about my faction from the start."

"I see. In general, the one that closes your faction weakness is the powerful heroes that your faction Magus is summoned. The Master of Saber of Red must be a smart guy after all." Cao Cao put the pieces together. "Give my hello to Karna- _dono_."

"If you had nothing to talk. I will take my leave." Said Atlanta. She then turns to leave. "I will do as best as I can to do your favor."

"Wait a minute." Said Heracles, stopping her from leaving.

Atalanta turned to him, only for Heracles to hug her.

"Take care." Said Heracles while releasing the hug.

"If you must know, I am a Servant. After this war is over, I will..." Atlanta unable to continue her words. ' _Why I can't say I will disappear after this war?_ '

"I know that you will disappear. But, just take care until then." Said Heracles.

"If I somehow had a chance, I want to see my descendant and Artemis- _sama_ of your dimension." She tried to change the topic of conversation. "Farewell." She then changes to her **Astral Form** , disappearing from the scene.

"Cao Cao." Said Heracles.

"Hm?" Ask Cao Cao.

"Thank you for not killing her." Said Heracles.

Cao Cao sighed. "I only realize if I kill her, It will only gain me temporary satisfaction. Jeanne also tells me about that."

"I'm glad that she finally found a wish that was fit for her." DxD Jeanne commented. "By the way, where Sieg- _kun_ , George- _kun_ , and Jelly- _chan_? I don't see them from the noon in the villa."

"Jeanne- _dono_ said that she wants to get close to the Black Faction fortress because of something. At first, she wants to go by herself. But I ask Siegfried and Georg to guard her. Because we didn't any Black Faction members, we can't fully trust them." Said Cao Cao. "Now, I think we must go back, Vali and his team currently choosing the relics for the summoning of their Servant."

* * *

On Fate Jeanne side, he currently walking along with Siegfried and Georg on an open plain.

"Why must you go to the Black Faction exactly?" Ask Georg.

"After I hear Zelretch- _sama_ explanation, I think that this rogue Servant is from the Red Faction. At least I must warn the Black Faction about this." Fate Jeanne replied.

"That's a risky move on this war. We don't know if the Black Faction will listen to you or not. Worse one is they tried to take you to their side or kill you." Siegfried commented.

"I don't think the Black Faction want to kill me. During the day you caught me, I sense that the Saber of Black is nearby. It seems he and his Master intended to take care of Lancer of Red but stopped due to your faction." Said Fate Jeanne.

"If I don't mind, you had the skills to know the true name of the Servant by just sense them am I right?" Ask Siegfried. "If that so, who's the true name of Saber of Black?"

"Your ancestor, Siegfried- _san_." Fate Jeanne replied.

* * *

In the forest, Atlanta currently on her way back to the church of Red Faction when she is sensing a familiar energy.

' _This Mana, Rider is nearby_.' She thought. She then jumps from tree to tree, to find that both he and Karna is standing on a tree branch.

"Sis, is that really you?" Ask Achilles, realizing her presence.

"I'm back," Atlanta replied.

Achilles can't hide his joy and hug her. "I'm glad. I thought this Cao Cao person kill you."

"Don't worry. His faction is the one that tends for my wounds." Said Atlanta. ' _And the one who open my eyes_.'

"What the? I don't expect it." Said Achilles. Why's the one that captured her tend for her wounds.

"How's Cao Cao been?" Ask Karna. ' _I see, your faction can change her view about her wish. I don't expect that at all_.' He thought after reading Atlanta mind with **Discernment of Poor**.

"He's giving you his regard," Atlanta replied. "By the way Rider, Lancer, do you still remember our conversation when we first met?"

"It's about our Masters?" Ask Achilles.

Atlanta nodded. "It seems, our suspicion to the priest is true after all." She said.


	10. Chapter 10: Gram VS Balmung

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Isibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe**

* * *

 **Gram VS Balmung**

On the castle of Yggdmillenia, the situation is like usual. Many Homunculus that create by the Magus Clan is doing their usual task: guarding the palace. Since the rumors of the Hero Faction is spreading, Darnic and Vlad decided to strengthen the security by deploying the Servants of Black to guard the fortress non-stop for 24 hours. For now, it is Chiron task to guard.

' _I can't believe that King Vlad is wary of this mysterious faction. But this move is a smart move after all_.' He thought while continuing his guarding task. Suddenly, he sees a purple mist is forming in front of the gate. From it, Georg, Fate Jeanne, and Siegfried emerge. Chiron immediately preparing his bow to shoot position.

"Who are you?" Ask the male Homunculus while pointing his spear at Georg.

"Identify yourself!" Order the female Homunculus who also pointing her spear.

Georg just raises his hand. "We come only to escort Ruler. We have no intention to fight." He said.

Fate Jeanne then walk forward while looking at Chiron. "I'm Servant Ruler. My true name is Jeanne d'Arc. Archer of Black, Chiron. I come to talk to the leader of the Black Faction. There is something important that I must tell him." She said.

Chiron then put down his bow. "So, you're the current Ruler of this Holy Grail War? Very well. I will tell him. But I can't promise that he will accept your request." Said Chiron. "Wait for a moment." He then turns into **Astral Form** , disappearing to tell Darnic and Vlad for Fate Jeanne's request.

* * *

On the villa that becomes base for Cao Cao and the others, Cao Cao himself currently training with Vali. Both of them activated their **Balance Breaker**.

Vali releasing a blast of white light at Cao Cao. The owner of the **True Longinus** just raises his hand forward, making one of the orbs move. The orb later creating a whirlwind that absorbing the blast.

"What's the matter Vali? I know that's not the best you can do." Said Cao Cao, mocking him. The whirlwinds suddenly from behind Vali and releasing the blast from earlier. Using his speed, Vali managed to avoid it. The blast leaves a medium hole on the ground. It was **Mala Ratana** and had the ability to send the enemy attacks to any direction that Cao Cao wants.

"That orbs of your surely a nuisance," Vali remarked Cao Cao **Balance Breaker**.

"And I can't afford to be hit by your **Divide**." Cao Cao countered. All of Cao Cao orbs later morphed into spears, then race toward Vali with amazing speed. The _Hakuuryukou_ easily avoid all of it and tried to punch Cao Cao, who blocked with **True Longinus**. A shock-wave is created when both of them clash.

"So, you're grown stronger Vali." Praise Cao Cao.

"The same goes for you," Vali replied. Both of them later end the battle.

"I came here, and the battle is already over I see." Said Fionn who just came out from the villa. He appears to carry his spear. "I bored hearing the girls who talking for themselves inside the villa."

"So, you want to spar huh?" Ask Cao Cao.

"Are you forget? I want to do that once this Rogue Servant is taken care of." Said Fionn with a smirk. "By the way, when I go to the city this morning. I got this news. It was a terrible one indeed." He said while handing the paper to the one who resurrects him.

Cao Cao received the paper, then reading it. After a moment, he widens his eyes, then smiles. "I see, there is Rogue Servant who killed innocent people. And what interesting of it, it said the killing method is like those of Jack the Ripper."

"Who's Jack the Ripper?" Ask Vali.

"An alias of a famous serial killer who specialized in killing a woman on England during the 19th Century. The most known cases are the murders of five prostitute woman. To think a villain like this can be summoned as Servant." Cao Cao replied. "If my guess is true, it must be Assassin-class. But I doubt is the Rogue Servant that Zelretch- _dono_ said. Its wish can't be salvation for a human."

"I see. That's like Mata Hari." Said Vali. "But this one must be truly a fighter."

"Yes. And it said that it was last seen close to here." Said Fionn. "As a knight, I can't accept this senseless murder."

"Such is the life of modern times, Fionn- _dono_." Said Cao Cao to Fionn. "I think we must take care of this Assassin first. It will only cause a nuisance for us and could bring danger to the girls. It **Noble Phantasm** must be linked with its anecdote of killing a girl. Even I can't allow this to happen. It will scratch my pride as hero descendant."

"I agree with you." Said Vali. "I think you should take Arthur with you. He maybe now sparring with St. George." He then walks to the villa.

"What's this talk about Assassin?" Ask Heracles who emerged from the forest. He also carries many large salmons for the food of his groups.

"I see you fishing Heracles." Cao Cao remarked.

"It's been a long time I did this. Mostly we only eat livestock. "Said Heracles. "Then, what's about the Assassin?"

"It appears that either Black or Red Faction had a rogue Assassin-class Servant of their own." Said, Cao Cao, while handing the newspaper to Heracles.

Heracles read it, then his eyes shock. "Jack the Ripper!? But how!? There is no account of how its look like."

"Maybe in this dimension, its appearance already recognizable." Cao Cao replied. "I plan to take Arthur and Fionn- _dono_ to take care of it. Heracles, you help Vali, d'Eon- _dono_ and Georgios- _dono_ guard the girls."

"Okay then. And, make sure you came back. Cause the fish will go smelly if not cooked now." Said Heracles.

Cao Cao nodded. "I'll leave the safety of Jeanne and the others to you." Said Cao Cao. He then turns toward Fionn. "Fionn- _dono_ , can you track Jack?"

"Humm...Let see..." Said Fionn while activating his **Clairvoyance** skills, which allow him to see anything from four kilometers away. "I see some mist. Three-point-two kilometers away from here." Fionn informs Cao Cao. "How we going to get there?"

"It simple." Said Cao Cao. A **Hindu Magic Circle** form below him, making him float in mid-air. "We fly to that location. You can fly aren't you?"

"Don't underestimate my Magecraft." Said Fionn. He activated his own **Magic Circle** , making him float in midair.

"Khu khu khu. I already expect that you can." Said Cao Cao. "Now only wait for Arthur to arrive."

After Cao Cao said those words, the descendant of King Arthur appears with St. George and Vali via **Teleportation Magic**.

"Sorry for taking too long." Said Arthur apologize.

"It's okay." Cao Cao accepts his apology. "Vali, please guard the girls."

"You can count on me." Said Vali.

"Now then, since I here, I think that **Flying Magic** don't need. My **Caliburn** should be able to teleport us to that place." Said, Arthur, while unleashing **Caliburn** from a pocket dimension.

Both Cao Cao and Fionn canceling their **Flying Magic**. "Then, how could a sword teleport us to that place?" Ask Fionn.

"My sword, **Caliburn** , had the ability to control time and space, and can cut through dimension," Arthur explained his sword abilities.

' _I can't believe that sword so powerful. It seems I've been outclassed in sword ability alone_.' Thought St. George.

"It can cut through dimension!?" Said Fionn in disbelief.

Arthur just nodded.

"Like I said to you Fionn- _dono_ , the course of the history of both dimensions is different." Said Cao Cao, he then turns his attention to Arthur. "We can't waste time too much for now."

"Very well then." Said, Arthur. **Caliburn** later emitting a **Holy Aura** and Arthur later swing it to empty air. Suddenly, a portal is formed, sucking Arthur, Fionn, and Cao Cao into it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bedroom of girls inside the villa, all of them are busy doing... _girl business_.

All of the girls now wearing bed pajamas that prepared by Le Fay. The only exception is Penthesilea, who still wearing her battle armor and sitting on the balcony.

"You know, I'm curious about the doll that comes the same time when I resurrect you Anna- _chan_." Said DxD Jeanne with curiosity to Anastasia. "Is that doll your **Noble Phantasm**?"

"This doll is not my **Noble Phantasm**. It just a doll named Viy." Anastasia replied. "C'mon Viy, say hello to everyone. All of them are my new friends." Said, Anastasia, while moving the doll.

"It must be one of your most treasured items when you're alive." Mata Hari remarked.

"If I remember again, this doll is the gift of my sixth birthday." Said Anastasia to Mata Hari. "Olga- _neesan_ who gave it to me."

"If that's not your **Noble Phantasm** , how your **Noble Phantasm** look like?" Ask DxD Jeanne.

Anastasia smiled. " **Viy** , you can come out." After she said the words, a black smoke is formed an ogre-like beast behind her and had a pair of glowing eyes. It still on smoke form. "My true **Noble Phantasm** comes from a familiar named **Viy** , who actually belongs to the Russian Empire. Before I died, it formed a contract with me and thus became my **Noble Phantasm** as a Servant."

"But, that smoke doesn't possess you isn't it?" Ask Le Fay, curious about this Viy.

Anastasia shook her head. "No. **Viy** is actually kind. Isn't that right **Viy**?" Said Anastasia to her familiar. **Viy** just growled. "By the way, **Viy** gave me the abilities to control Ice and cold until minus one hundred degrees Celsius. If I still a Servant, my Mana mostly supplied by **Viy** , so I will take only a little of my Master Mana." Anastasia explained. " **Viy** also grant me the abilities to expose any secrets of the person I want to know."

"Hoo." Said Penthesilea that suddenly appears after sitting on the balcony. "Care to demonstrate it?"

Anastasia smirk hearing it. "With pleasure. **Viy, expose Berserker secrets**." Viy eyes glow is intensified for a second, then return to its usual glow. The black beast then growled to her master. Anastasia later had a teasing smile. "Penthesilea- _san_ , you had hidden feelings for Achilles have you not?"

Penthesilea, hearing Anastasia statements, had her face turn completely red. "That's a lie! I never had feelings for that man!?"

"But that's what **Viy** tell me." Anastasia simply replied. "C'mon, is that really hard to accept those feelings?"

"I think you forgot something Anna- _chan_. The ancient heroes had a tendency of being high pride and suppressed their true feelings aside." Said DxD Jeanne. "Because that's how Herc- _kun_ is behaving."

"What do you mean by that?" Ask Heracles who open the girl's bedroom door. "By the way, dinner is almost ready."

"Okay!" All of them, sans Penthesilea, yelled.

"By the way Penthesilea. Wash your face first." Said Heracles. "Are you sick or something?"

"Just forget it," Penthesilea replied.

* * *

On the Yggdmillenia Castle, Fate Jeanne is currently on the castle hall along with Siegfried and Georg. In front of them, some master's and Servants of the Black Faction are gathered. Of course, Vlad and Darnic are one of them.

"I welcome you to the base of Black Faction, Ruler." Said Darnic. "According to Archer, you had some important things for us. But before that, care to introduce the two young man beside you?"

"Uncle Gordes, is this the humans that you saw?" Ask Caules, whispering.

"There's no mistake," Gordes replied.

"Maybe their rumors already spread but let me introduce to you Siegfried- _san_ and Georg- _san_." Said Fate Jeanne.

"Siegfried and... Georg? I'm sorry, but why their name sounds like heroes?" Ask Darnic.

"It's up to you to believe, but we truly a descendant of Johann Georg Faust and _Nibelungenlied_ Siegfried respectively." Said, Georg.

Black Siegfried widen his eyes, shock realizing that he had a descendant.

"That's absurd!" Yelled Gordes. "How could Siegfried have a descendant!? You must be pretending!"

"If I stabbed this sword to your neck, will you be able to call me just pretending?" Ask Siegfried while unsheathing **Gram**. The sword later emitting a dark aura.

"Impo...ssible..." Darnic muttered. He never expected to see a mythological weapon with his own eyes.

"That aura...from what I read, only one sword could produce it..." Caules look in awe.

"The sword that kills Fafnir..." Said Fiore.

Frankenstein growled and entering battle stance.

Black Siegfried widen his eyes.

"That's right. This is **Gram** , the strongest of all Demonic Sword." Said Siegfried with pride. "But, we came on neutral intentions; don't make a shocking face like that." He then sheathed the **Gram** back.

"Siegfried descendant..." Said Vlad suddenly, who look at him with interest. "Judging from your clothes, are you also the faithful follower of God?" He asked.

"That's true," Siegfried replied. Although the God from the Bible is dead, he still holds some degree of his teaching.

"Would you like to join hands with the Black Faction as the same follower?" Vlad offered.

"No, King of Romania. Although actually, I interest enough to join you so I can witness your strength, I pledge my loyalty to _him_ only." Siegfried rejected. "You must talk to my leader for your offer."

"Too bad then..." Said Vlad in disappointment. He then looks toward Fate Jeanne. "Then, what important information you must tell us, Ruler?"

"This Great Holy Grail War had an abnormality. It not just the battle between Black and Red." Fate Jeanne replied.

"Then, I guess this hero's descendant like the one in front of us is that abnormality?" Ask Darnic.

"No, these humans gladly helping me to search for the abnormalities. The reason they captured me is that they just want to talk." Said Fate Jeanne half-lying, hiding the fact that they came from different dimension from **Black Hole Phenomena**. "The abnormalities from what I investigate with these humans' groups is about a rogue Servant from Sixty years ago. More precisely, the time you stole the **Holy Grail** from Japan, Darnic."

"Sixty years ago?" Said Darnic, he then widens his eyes. "Impossible...don't tell me..."

"You know something about it grandfather?" Ask Fiore.

"I just remember something unpleasant," Darnic replied. "Then, what this rogue Servant information?"

"From what I get, his wish is to make very human in this world became immortal through the using of **Heaven's Fell**. It will be sucking the human soul out from their bodies by absorbing their Magical Energy, making a stagnant world where all human will be saved." Fate Jeanne explained.

Silence fills the room.

Then Gordes laughing. "HAHAHAHA! Save all humans! Who the heck had such stupid wish like that!?"

"A wish like that can't be allowed to happen." Said Chiron.

"A foolish wish indeed. Either he has lost his faith, or because of his past..." Vlad mumbled. "Is there another thing you must inform us?"

"I want the Black Faction to guard the **Holy Grail** carefully. Aside from Red Faction and your rogue Assassin, there's a third party." Said Fate Jeanne.

"A third party?" Ask Darnic.

"Yes. tomorrow, the rest of our group will come here to inform the third party." Said, Georg.

"Hoo. Why don't you tell us now?" Ask Vlad.

"It simple. We still can't trust you fully." Georg replied. "Now then, I think we must go back."

"Wait, Georg." Said Siegfried. He looks toward Black Siegfried. "So, you're my ancestor? care for a sword sparring?" He challenged him.

"You're crazy! There's no way-" Said Gordes.

"I accepted it." Black Siegfried accepted.

"Whaaat!? Saber, you forgot what I said, you only talk when I ordered you too!" Yelled Gordes.

"Master, as I obey your orders, a fellow warrior challenge me is something I can't pass by." Said Black Siegfried apologize to his Master.

Gordes gritted his teeth for a moment, then sighed. "Very well. You got my permission..." He said unwillingly.

"I'm glad. But there's one condition of it." Said Siegfried. "I want this battle not watch by your faction. Just me and my ancestor, face to face."

"Then at least, let me watch the battle." Said Caules. "You must be don't want Uncle Gordes to be the one that watches it am I right?"

"You clever young one aren't you?" Said Siegfried. "Very well."

"If Siegfried does it..." Said, Georg, while looking at Fiore. "I heard that you are the most talented young Magus in your faction. a person talks to me about it." Said Georg referring to Zelretch. "Care for some Magic combat?"

Fiore was taken aback by this mysterious man challenge. ' _He's challenging me?_ ' She thought. "I think you know why you choose me..." She said solemnly.

"To be honest, I don't challenge you because of your condition." Said Georg referring to her condition in a wheelchair. "I just curious by your abilities. If you don't trust me, Sagittarius- _san_ can watch our battle."

Fiore then hesitatingly nodded. "I accept then." She then looks at her Servant. "Archer, please watch for me."

"As you wish Master," Chiron replied.

"It settled then." Said Siegfried. ' _I can't wait to see his abilities. After all, he's one proof that humans could stand against Supernatural Beings_.'

* * *

Meanwhile, on the city of Trifas, Mordred and Kairi are on hunting for rogue Assassin of Black. They already received a call from Mage Association to exterminate the rogue Servant.

"Damn. If continue like this. I'll be the one that breaks the association rules." Said Kairi while scratching his head after making a civilian lose their memories.

However, Mordred notices something strange, a fog suddenly is gathered around them. "Oi, something strange." She said while summoning her sword, **Clarent** , a holy sword that rival **Excalibur** and **Caliburn** and the one used to kill King Arthur in Battle of Camlan.

"This Fog..." Said Kairi while walking backward, seeing the fog is getting thicker and thicker. He then closes his nose and mouth with his palm, sensing something strange. He then coughing and felt weakened.

"Master!?" Yelled Mordred.

"It's poison! Don't inhale it, Saber!" Said Kairi with a warning tone.

"Something like this can't affect me!" Mordred retorted.

"Out of it..." Said Kairi. "We must go as far as we can from this mist."

Mordred later supporting her Master. "Tight your grip, Master!" She later carries her Master as far as possible from the fog.

On the top of a tall building, Cao Cao, Arthur, and Fionn emerge from the space that was cut by **Caliburn**.

"So that's how it feels travel using that sword ability." Said Fionn.

"You will get used to it eventually." Said, Arthur.

"Now then, I see some unnatural mist on there." Said Cao Cao, looking the mist from the building. "Is that Jack the Ripper **Noble Phantasm**?"

"It could be," Arthur replied.

"Let see..." Said Fionn while activating his skills. "Ah. I see a Servant with her Master. I think is the Saber of Red."

"So the Red Faction also thinks it as a nuisance." Cao Cao mumbled. "I think our best move is to keep the Saber of Red occupied while maybe I or Fionn- _dono_ will take care of Jack."

"You take care of this mysterious Servant?" Ask Fionn. "Aren't you too confident about this?"

"Maybe I'm too confident. I only know this Servant by data and history." Cao Cao admitted. "But...I can't let a serial killer like this murdering innocent people. The Hero Faction first motto is eradicated Supernatural Being that brings harm to humans. If I not doing this, it is not our motto."

Fionn smile hearing it. "I'm glad I've been resurrected by you." He said. "Then, what should I do?"

* * *

Back to the Yggdmillenia fortress, more precisely on the open plains close to the castle, Georg and Siegfried both facing their respective foes. Fate Jeanne also watching the battle while Caules is beside her. Vlad is watching as well while sitting on a chair that was prepared by Darnic, although with a condition he not allowed to watch the battle as Vlad is curious.

"Now then, for no one to watch us..." Georg activating his **Dimension Lost** , creating an Artificial Space that separates them from the real world.

"An interesting ability indeed. So that's how he escapes any detection." Vlad acknowledges Georg's talent. "Your allies surely very useful Ruler."

"How he able to master this kind of **Magecraft**?" Ask Caules in amazement.

"It is not **Magecraft**. Its Magic called **Dimension Lost**." Said Georg lied.

"Now then." Siegfried unsheathed **Gram** and **Nothung**. "I suppose we begin?"

Black Siegfried nodded. Unsheathed **Fate Balmung**. However, **Fate Balmung** is counted as a Holy Sword, unlike the DxD one that counts as Demon Sword. "I think we must introduce our-self. I'm the wandering Knights of Netherlands, Siegfried. Here I come!"

"My name is Siegfried. Also known as Chaos Edge Sieg." Siegfried replied.

After the words are out, both of them run forward and clash their sword against each other. Sparks of aura created by their clashing. Both then later moved on a speed that was unlike a normal human.

"Interesting indeed. You had great allies for you Ruler." Said Vlad.

Back to the battle, both fighters are pressing their sword against each other.

"As expected of my ancestor, your sword, your conviction, is all rain down from your sword to mine." Said Siegfried praising his ancestor.

"The same goes for you." Said, Black Siegfried.

The two later broke the sword clashing. " **Nothung!** " Yelled Siegfried. he then swings the purple sword down, creating a _kenatsu_ that race toward his ancestor. Black Siegfried managed to avoid it, although he was shocked by seeing the effect. The _kenatsu_ cut the place he once stood, creating a crescent-shaped portal that sucks anything close to it.

' _What a power!_ ' Black Siegfried thought.

"My sword **Nothung** is specialized in sharpness. So sharp, that it can even rip space-time. A wise move that you make." Siegfried complimented.

Vlad who watch this, smirk in interest. ' _An interesting ability. Is my_ _ **Noble Phantasm**_ _can defeat that sword?_ ' He thought in amusement.

' _He didn't even use that sword abilities on me. He's holding back when facing me_.' Fate Jeanne thought.

' _What the heck with that sword!? Don't tell me his_ _ **Gram**_ _had special abilities as well!_ ' Caules thought.

Back to the battle, Black Siegfried starting to push Siegfried into defensive because of his superior swordsmanship _._ Both has stopped when their clash **Gram** and **Fate Balmung** against each other _._ 'As _a Servant, of course, he had an advantage_.' Siegfried thought. ' _But.._.'He then unleashes his **Dragon Arm** with **DxD Balmung** at a stabbing position, thrusting it toward Black Siegfried with amazing speed. Black Siegfried managed to avoid it by moving his head to the side, then jump backward. Using the chance, Siegfried releasing **Gram Destructive Aura** toward him.

" **The Evil Dragon will fall. The world will now reach the sunset. Fall! Balmung!** " Said Black Siegfried shouting the name of his **Noble Phantasm**. A weak version of **Fate** **Balmung Destructive Aura** later clashes with **Gram**. A clash of energy happened. But, Siegfried found his Destructive Aura being overpowered. He had no choice but jump to the side to avoid the blast. The blast incinerated several trees behind him.

"Interesting. You can overcome **Gram Destructive Aura** , as I expected of my ancestor. It seems I must go seriously now. **Balance Break**!" Said Siegfried. After that, another three **Dragon Arms** is emerged from his back and carrying another three swords.

"Now I see. That's where your epithet coming from." Said, Black Siegfried.

"Correct. These are another three swords is **Tyrfing** , **Dainsleif** , and _**Hikari no Ken**_. And this is my trump card, **Chaos-edge Asura Ravage**." Said Siegfried.

"Impossible! He had five strongest Demon Sword for his arsenal!?" Said Caules in disbelief.

' _He even didn't show this when facing me and Atlanta. So, this is Siegfried-san_ _ **Balance Breaker**_.' Fate Jeanne thought.

"Care to continue?" Ask Siegfried.

"Very well then." Both of them later clash their sword once more.

* * *

"Since they already begin, I think we begin our as well." Said, Georg.

Fiore also ready. She's now using something like spider limbs on her back. "I'm also ready at any time. Although I feel sorry for your comrades right there."

"Don't worry about him. He's called Chaos Edge Sieg for a reason." Georg then unleashed three **Magic Circle** behind him, shooting **Magic Bullets** from it.

" **Jupiter**." Said Fiore quickly acted, two of the arms later deflected the **Magic Bullets** with ease.

"What the!?" Said Georg in disbelief. He then jumps to avoid one of the limbs that tried to grab him.

"Got You. **Mars**." One of the limbs later opens, revealing something like a shooter in it. It then shoots a barrage of **Magic Bullets** toward Georg who still in mid-air.

"Too slow." Georg then covered his body with the mist of **Dimension Lost** , deflecting the **Magic Bullets**. He then lands on the ground while preparing another **Magic Circle**. "Let see how you stop the combination of **Black Magic** , **Norse Magic** , and **Fairy Magic**." Said Georg who launch a massive **Magic Bullet** toward Fiore.

' _That energy...is dangerous!_ ' Fiore thought. He moves to the side to avoid the blast.

Georg smirked. "You fall for it." Not long after he said that a **Magic Circle** formed below Fiore. She then found herself being bind by a **Magic Chains**.

Chiron who seeing this was amazing. ' _Since when he prepares the_ _ **Magic Circle**_ _?_ '

"H-how...?" Ask Fiore in disbelief.

"The truth is, the blast that I shot to you was a normal **Magic Blast** that even you can take it on." Said, Georg. "By saying I use three combinations of Magic, I silently preparing a **Trap Magic Circle** beside you with the hope you touch it. All according to my plan."

"How can you prepare it?" She asked. "I don't see you perform any sign except preparing the blasts..." She then gasps. "Don't tell me..."

"That's right. I prepare it to use the move of my feet." Said, Georg. "After all, people always said to me I was talented the moment I born."

"I see...however-" She tried to cut the **Magic Chains** using her mechanic limbs, only to find it can't be cut at all.

"You can never cut it." Said, Georg.

Fiore, despite hearing this, is smiling. One of the limbs is opened, preparing to fire a barrage of **Magic Bullets**. " **Mars!** " She yelled.

Georg then preparing **Magic Circle**. " **Mars**." He said. A similar barrage of **Magic Bullets** is formed, canceling her **Magic Bullets**.

"Impossible..." Fiore mumbled in disbelief.

"This also another of my specialty. If I know the formula, I can use the same Magic that my opponent used." Said, Georg. "Your **Magic Bullets** consists of Mana. It is rather easy for me to copy it."

' _And he's able to mimic my Master Magecraft from seeing it once. What an amazing talent this man had. He maybe could compete with low-class Caster in term of Chanting._ ' Chiron thought.

"Now then I think it's time to sleep." The **Magic Circle** below Fiore then emitting a gas. She found herself overcome by drowsiness and then fall asleep. The **Magic Circle** and **Magic Chain** disappear not long after.

"Despite your loss. I acknowledge your strength, young lady." Said, Georg, while looking at her unconscious form.

* * *

Back to Siegfried and Black Siegfried, both are injured, but Siegfried is the one that had many injuries on his body. He is panting in exhaustion. "I can't believe it. Even after I am using **Balance Breaker** , the result is a tie?"

"Yes. If this continues, both of us will be killed. You had three Dragon-slaying swords in your arsenal, thus can cut through my **Armor of Fafnir** , while I beat you in term of swordsmanship." Black Siegfried replied.

"No, let us continue." Said, Siegfried, while stands up once more. " **Dainsleif**!" He swung the sword down, creating a pillar of ice from the ground below Black Siegfried, making him thrown to the air. He then jumps toward his ancestor. " **Tyrfing!** " He said while swinging his sword, who specialized in strength, down. Black Siegfried who found himself unguarded, is slice by the sword, although he protected because it doesn't have Dragon-slaying abilities.

'Ugh...What power!' Black Siegfried thought while being crashed to the ground.

"Now. **Balmung**!" He yelled, releasing a grinding whirlwind on mid-air toward the Dragon-slayer.

Black Siegfried block it with his sword, although found himself being slowly overwhelmed by it. However, he seems to realize something. ' _Now I see_.' He then manages to cut the whirlwind, although he found his arm is injured because of its Dragon-slaying abilities. "That **Dragon Arm** of yours is not just an extra arm. It doubles your power am I right?"

"So, you figure it out..." Said Siegfried. He then drops all his sword. "I acknowledge your power. You win. I still can't beat you." He continued. ' _So, I still didn't reach his realm_...'

"You great enough. Although I must give you an advice. You should try to master one of your swords first. It's not like I said that you don't master your swords at all. But, they hidden power still not awakened." Said Black Siegfried, advising his descendant while sheathing his sword. "Besides, passing through my **Dragon Armor** was amazing feats for a normal human like you. I acknowledged you as my descendant."

"Huh. Although I still lose?" Ask Siegfried with a smirk.

Black Siegfried nodded. "I hope we can clash sword again next time."

"And when that time comes, I'll defeat you." Said Siegfried.

"Siegfried- _san_." Said Fate Jeanne to him. "Let's go back. We can't make the others waiting."

"Haah. Okay then." Said, Siegfried, while picking up his swords. "Now just wait for Georg."

"I already finish." Said Georg who appears behind him. " As I expected, that young female Magus is strong."

"Heh. But, still not enough to beat you." Siegfried replied.

Georg just smirk

"You prepare a trap **Magic Circle** that filled with sleeping gas below my Master." Said Chiron, who carrying Fiore who sleeping due to sleeping gas. Georg turns his attention toward him. "You prepare it during the same time you create that **Magic Blast**. A clever strategy indeed."

"I'm honored being praised by you, Sagittarius- _san_." Georg replied. He then canceled his **Dimension Lost** , returning them to the real world once more.

After returning to the real world, Vlad is chuckling while clapping his hands. "Impressive. I don't think that there are humans who capable of matching Servants. It's shame both of you don't want to join us."

"Big Sis, are you okay?" Ask Caules with worry.

"Don't worry, she's just sleeps," Chiron informs while putting her Master back to her wheelchair.

"Now then, I think we must go back." Said Georg, he then looks toward the Black Faction. "We will meet again on tomorrow noon." He then activated **Dimension Lost** , disappearing from the fortress of Black Faction.

"Now then, I think it's time we return to our base." Said Vlad who change to his **Astral Form**. Black Siegfried also do the same.

Caules is still patting his sister's head. "Archer, is that man do any harm to Big Sis?"

"No, not at all. He only makes her sleep." Said Chiron. "The one I interest is his Magic. It's not like Magecraft at all. It like the normal Magic from the Age of Gods."

* * *

Back to Georg and the others, both are returning to the villa via **Dimension Lost** teleportation.

"You so reckless, Siegfried." Said Georg to his comrades while healing him using Healing Magic.

"In anyways, now I know the power gap between me and my ancestors. His power almost the same as Vasco Strada, no maybe even stronger." Siegfried replied. "And, I got a new way to got stronger."

"What do you mean by that?" Ask Georg.

"So, you already return." Said Vali who flying above them using Albion Wing.

"Where's Cao Cao- _san_?" Ask Fate Jeanne.

"He, along with Arthur and Fionn- _san_ is hunting the rogue Jack the Ripper," Vali replied. "By the way, why Siegfried is injured?"

"He challenges his ancestor," Georg replied.

"I see..." Vali mumbled. "Georg. I need you to teleport me and my team to the dimension where you put those relics. My team will summon our Servant in the morning."

* * *

Back on Trifas city corridor, Mordred manages to bring her Master to safety. "Yosh. There is no mist in here."

Kairi still panting but feels healthier than before. "Oi. After this-" Suddenly, a young girl appears behind him, ready to slice his throat open with a knife. The girl had short white hair and yellow eyes with a slit pupil. Her face had a scar on her left eye and right cheek. He wears some kind of black tight clothes with many knives sheathed on her waist. She was the rogue Assassin of Black, or Jack the Ripper.

Mordred who seeing her, quickly use ground-slash to make her Master fall, making him escape from terrible fate. She then manages to strike Jack's right arm, injuring it. The famous serial killer later jumps backward to avoid another slash from **Clarent**. "Unfortunately, he's my Master."

Kairi just looks at Jack with confusion. Jacks knife is fall close to him.

Jack is watching her injured right arm. "Ah. It's injured. Your evil." She said.

Mordred pointing her sword at her. "What do you mean? A serial killer had no right to say such a thing." She countered.

"That's trivial, right?" With a sinister face, she throws numerous knives on the Knight of Treachery as a distraction while she jumps back to the mist. Before Mordred can pursue her, a cut of Holy Aura from Arthur **Caliburn** stops her.

"Who's there?" Ask Mordred seeing the descendant of King Arthur is standing on the top of a building.

"Just a **Holy Sword** user." He replied while jumping to the ground. "Is nice to meet my grandmother face to face."

* * *

Jack is landing safely in the ground that was covered by her mist. ' _Why she didn't chase us?_ ' She thought in confusion when suddenly, the **True Longinus** appears behind her. Her sense quickly catches the presence, and she jumps before it can pierce her. "Who're you?"

Cao Cao then walks forward. "Someone who will take your head for those you killed."


	11. Chapter 11: Jack the Ripper

****/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Isibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe****

* * *

 **Hello, for now I will reply the review from readers:**

 **mg1147: Just wait. They will have a long talk in the right time. Keep watching.**

 **: Hmm, maybe I will consider that.**

 **Lordmitch: Thanks.**

 **phandamhangnai2003: Although there is no EMIYA, you maybe will enjoy when this story entering DxD dimension**

 **Now to the story...**

* * *

 **Jack the Ripper**

"Who're you?" Ask Jack.

"Someone who will take your head for those you killed." Said Cao Cao who walking forward from the thick fog.

"Don't get in our way!" Shouted Jack as she jumping forward to Cao Cao. She then tried to slash Cao Cao throat using her knives. Cao Cao just smirk and using his spearmanship to easily block all of knife slashes. Jack grunting and using **True Longinus** pole to jump back into the **Mist**.

"Hoo. Try to do a sneak attack?" Ask Cao Cao tauntingly. Of all sudden, Jack appear behind him and ready to slice his throat.

"Fool." Said Cao Cao. a orb of his **Balance Breaker** suddenly punching Jack chin from below by morphing into fist, making she thrown to the air and expelled some blood. " **Extend!** " the **True Longinus** later extending toward Jack with amazing speed. Jack barely avoid the thrust, but her right arm is heavily injured. She then land safely to the ground while clutching her right arm. "Why? we know you just human. Why can you move freely in our **Mist**?" She asked.

"It simple. I already trained by someone to withstand such technique." Cao Cao replied, remembering the day he was trained by Sun Wukong, Hanuman, and Indra. "And, this mist is nothing for me." He then tapping his spear to the ground, dispersing some of the mist. It was the same technique that Sun Wukong use to dispersing Georg **Dimension Lost** on Kyoto. But compare to him, Cao Cao is still inferior.

"You...can disperse our **Mist**?" Ask Jack in disbelief.

"Your mist is nothing compare to one my comrades had." Said Cao Cao. "Anyway, I truly shocked, I didn't expected this dimension Jack the Ripper is a little girl."

"You know our identity?" Ask Jack, shock that mere human know her true identity by just seeing her.

"The way you killing by slicing the throat or stabbing their vital organ, its too familiar for someone who had great knowledge. If you don't want to be exposed, next time changed your ways of killing." Cao Cao replied. The tip of **True Longinus** later shining. "Now then, you care to continue? I can't just let your actions just pass by."

Jack is clearly confused. Why this human know her identity by just knowing her way of killing? and why he chased her? "Is that so?" Her bang hid her eyes.

"Its not my obligation to answer you. Let me give you advice, if you had a chance to live once more, live a happy life of a child rather than path of murder." he then spinning his **True Longinus** before pointing it at the serial killer. "Die." He then run toward her while preparing **True Longinus** on stabbing position. Suddenly a gun shot stop him from killing Jack because he had to deflect it with his spear.

"Jack, we must retreat for now." Said a voice. Then, a woman around her twenty is walked toward Jack. Her features including long green hair, purple eyes, and wearing a furry jacket. She was Reika Rikudo, the Master of Jack the Ripper.

"Mommy?" Jack mumbled.

' _Mommy she say?_ ' Cao Cao thought. He then smirk. ' _Now I see. Since this Jack had mentality of children, she calls her Master like that. And_... _the way she keeps referring to herself as "us" is strange_.' He then gasped, then smirking. ' _Now I see_...'

"You too tired after being injured by Saber of Red." Said Reika while picking Jack up. She then look at Cao Cao, who's eye flaring killing intent so intense, it look like the killing intent from low-class Servant. ' _Who's he exactly? How could human can do that maneuver? And that spear of him, is like the one from the bible_...'

"So you the Master of Jack the Ripper? Then let me tell you something." He pointing his spear to her. "If you don't stop your killing spree, I'll gladly chase and kill both of you myself." He threatened her.

"Bring it!" Jack yelled. "We will never let you hurt our mommy!"

"You sealed your fate then." Cao Cao countered. "Don't think I let both of you escape."

Reika act quickly. She pick a flash bang from her pockets, then throw it to Cao Cao.

"A flash grenade!?" Said Cao Cao. He then force to close his eyes due to intense light. By the time it fades, both of them disappear from sight. The mist disappear along with it.

"Tch. They're escaped." Said Cao Cao grunting. "However, they must be not far from here."

* * *

"You know my true identity? What do you mean by grandmother?" Ask Mordred while pointing her **Clarent** at Arthur. She then widen her eyes seeing his weapon. "Impossible...that sword..."

"Yes. this is **Caliburn**." Said Arthur. "My name is Arthur Pendragon by the way."

"FATHER!" Yelled Mordred in rage seeing ' _him_ ', a person who never accepted her as his son. She then launch forward to the descendant of King Arthur.

"Saber! Don't just attack him recklessly!" Yelled Kairi.

Arthur just sighed. He calmly receive the attack of **Clarent** by **Caliburn** , before pushing her back with amazing strength that comparable to Servant. After all, he also one of the strongest humans in DxD like Cao Cao. "Had you never listen to people explanation?"

"SHUT UP! THAT SWORD! HOW CAN YOU HAVE IT!" Mordred yelled. " **Red Lightning!** " a torrents of lightning then raced toward Arthur. Using his **Caliburn** , he effortlessly slicing all the lightning.

"What the!?"

"What you lack is calmness and just using your muscle instead of your brain. It disappointing, despite you a ancient figures." Said Arthur, he then put the **Caliburn** back to **Pocket Dimension**.

"Why'd you unsheathed it!?" Ask Mordred with high tone. Is he giving up?

"You not worthy for me to use my **Caliburn** on you." Arthur replied with a disappointment in his tone. "I expect the Knight of Treachery is able to give me a good fight."

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Mordred yelled while run toward him again. How dare he underestimate her like that!

"Therefore..." Arthur unsheathed his **Excalibur Ruler**. "One of the Seven Fragments of **Excalibur** should be enough." **Excalibur Ruler** clash with **Clarent** , creating a huge spark of lightning.

' _Why I feel Excalibur aura from the sword!?_ ' Mordred thought. "Who are you!? Why you had the same name as _Father_!? What do you mean about the fragments of **Excalibur**!? Don't tell me you..."

"Like I said before, just called me Arthur. For that, I can't answer your question." Arthur replied while manage to push Mordred once more. "If you want to know, ask my blade, swords-maiden."

"Dare to said that again!" She yelled with rage to her father. Another thing that she hate besides her _father_ is when someone calling her a woman.

Arthur replied by generating a _kenatsu_ from **Excalibur Ruler** that race toward Mordred with amazing speed. Mordred manage to block it with **Clarent**. She then swing her sword, creating a **Destructive Aura** that races toward him. Using his ability to flight, Arthur manage to avoid it, then unleashing more _kenatsu_ from air, bombarding Mordred with barrage of it. He then fly to the closest building roof.

"Damn BASTARD!" Yell Mordred who jump toward Arthur and swung her **Clarent** down. With his usual calm face, Arthur easily block it. They later moving on speed that was hard to follow by normal human eyes. Sound of sword clashing is heard every time they clash.

' _Who's that man exactly? His speed is comparable to Saber!_ ' Kairi thought while watching the fight in amazement.

"I pull back my words. You're great." Said Arthur to Mordred while they tried to overpower each other each time their swords met. His suit had some ripped on it.

"Huh. At last you acknowledge it huh?" Said Mordred with pride. Likewise, her armor had some scratch due to Arthur attacks.

"But, you still not worthy for me to use Caliburn." Said Arthur. He then widen his eyes like someone called him, then jump toward a tall building. "As much as I want to see your full strength, my time in here is over. Hope to meet you again, Mordred." He then unsheathed **Caliburn** from **Pocket Dimension**.

"I won't let you escape!" Said Mordred while jumping toward him. As a distraction, he generate a **Holy Blast** from **Caliburn** , hitting Mordred and make her crashed to the ground. He then cut through space with **Caliburn** , disappearing from sight.

Kairi run toward his Servant. "Saber! you're okay?"

"Tch. That human surely good." Mordred replied. ' _However, something's strange. How could he possess_ _ **Caliburn**_ _? It should be destroyed._ _And the strange thing is, the other sword, is that truly_ _ **Excalibur**_ _?_.' She thought. "Then, what shall we do now? Shall we continue this assassin hunting?"

Kairi shook his head. "We must rest right now. My body isn't on best condition due to that **Mist**." He said.

Mordred nodded. The safety of her Master come first. She then support her Master. Walking away from the corridor.

* * *

On a tall building, Fionn currently scouting the battlefield for Jack the Ripper. Cao Cao already inform him that Jack already escaping from his grasp and order him to keep scout while he pursuing her and her Master from the street.

Suddenly, Arthur appear from dimension portal. "Why'd you call me back Fionn- _san_?"

"Georgios told me that Vali will summon their resurrected heroes during the morning. I was ordered by Vali via Georgios **Telepathy** to call you." Fionn explained.

"Its time huh." Arthur replied, referring to his order.

"So, what do you think of Saber of Red?" Ask Fionn referring to Mordred. "I can't believe her true identity is the murderer of your ancestor."

Arthur just sighed.

"Are you hate her for what she did to your ancestor?" Ask Fionn.

"No." Arthur quickly replied. "Its already in the past and no one can change it. Besides, the most important is I can stand proud as his descendant and will not tarnish his name. Le Fay also think the same as me."

"From what I saw, you can go toe on toe with her." Said Fionn. "Its amazing feats for a human."

"To be honest, her strength is outclassed me a little, but her mentality is weak. She fight like a brute animal, without thought and just dumbly charge ahead. That's why I was able to overwhelm her." Arthur replied.

"You very perceptive aren't you?" Ask Fionn. "On this modern times, rarely someone is perceptive in sword fighting from what I saw."

"Thanks for the compliment." Arthur replied. "How long Cao Cao will arrive?"

"Unfortunately, I already arrive." Said a voice above Arthur. It was Cao Cao who currently fly in mid-air using Magic.

"It seems you failed huh?"

"She manage to escape." Said Cao Cao. "Her Master manage to rescue her and fool me with a flashbang." He said with a hint of anger. How could he fall to such human tricks?

"It means..."

"We can't move freely for now. As Assassin, I'm pretty sure she can hide her presence to almost everyone except for the one that had a sharp senses. The girls surely in danger." Said Cao Cao. "I heard that Vali plan to summon his resurrected hero this morning?"

Arthur nodded.

"Then we can't waste our time in here. Let's back to the villa." Said Cao Cao.

Arthur then cut the air with **Caliburn** , teleporting them to the villa of their base.

* * *

On Jack side, she and Reika currently in their base, which is a hotel bedroom on Trifas.

"Jack, are you okay?" Ask Reika.

She nodded. "The spear of that man is strange mommy. When it strikes us, we feel an unbearable amount of pain."

"If I not wrong, that is **Spear of Longinus**." Said Reika.

"S-spear of Longinus?" Jack uttered the name.

Reika nodded. "A spear that was legendary for pierceng Jesus side." she explained. "Maybe we must keep guard and decrease our actions for now. Our enemy not only Black and Red, but this mysterious man as well."

"But, what shall we do when we hungry mommy?" Ask Jack.

Reika pat her head. "I promise we can still do that. But for now, we must vacumm our activities." She said. "Rather than talking about it, how about mommy play you a piano?"

"Yes! mommy piano play always the best!" Jack exclaimed.

And so, Reika is playing the piano for Jack, trying to forget the encounter with Cao Cao.

* * *

Meanwhile, DxD Jeanne currently had a dream.

The scene are in the basement of a house. On there, seven people, looks like a family of royalty, while two of them, which is a young boy with short blonde hair, and a middle-aged woman with white hair that tied into bun, was sitting on a chair.

' _What is this scene?_ ' DxD Jeanne thought. Then, she saw a familiar girl, although her hair is much shorter and cut to bob.

' _Anna-chan!?_ ' DxD Jeanne quickly recognized her.

Then, a bearded man wearing a Russian military outfit of 20th Century is entering the room, and suddenly speak. "Nikolai Alexandrovich, in view of the fact that your relatives are continuing their attack on Soviet Russia, the Ural Executive Committee has decided to execute you." He said to a bearded man with brown hair, who was Anastasia father, Nikolai Alexandrovich or Tsar Nicholas the 2nd, the last emperor of Russian Empire.

"What?" Ask Nicholas in disbelief.

The bearded man later followed by some soldiers. He then raise his right hand. "Fire." he ordered while bring it down. The first one to died was Nicholas himself because many bullets pierce his chest. The others began to panicking, including Anastasia.

Not long after, all of the Romanov Family, except for Anastasia and her older sister, Maria and Tatiana, is dead due to bullets that shoot by the soldiers. The three grand duchess now being tied on wall.

The bearded general, Yakov Yurovsky, is examining the girls. "I see...all of you had some diamonds in your clothing...so it protected you from the shoots..." He mumbled.

Tatiana had the bravery to speaking. "Why?...We don't know anything about what you said..." She asked. Her features including blue eyes, but with brown hair like her father.

"Why you said?" Said Yurovsky. "Because your father, no...all of your family, continuing to attacks Soviet Russia." He answered.

Maria gasped hearing it. Her features almost the same as Anastasia, but her eye color is yellow and had sky.

"Only...for that...you...killed our family..."Anastasia uttered.

"Kill them." Order Yurovsky to his underlings. All three of them being stabbed by Bayonet continously. When it feels that the three of them already dead, the soldiers stopping their action.

"Now, we first take care of the other bodies. After that, we take care of this three." Said Yurovsky to his men. "Move!" He ordered. The soldiers later move out from that place.

However, they didn't know that one is barely live. It was Anastasia.

' _Why? Is my family sin is so big that all of us, including our waitress and the others...must be killed?_ ' She thought. Suddenly, a black smoke is formed close to her body that was now lying on the floor beside Maria.

"W...wh...at..." Anastasia uttered. Her skin is already pale due to loss too much blood.

She's going to die soon. Could maybe she being hallucinate?

 **"Will you form a contract with me? You're already qualified."** Said the smoke.

Anastasia is confused. She doesn't understand what that words meant. Contract? "Y-yes..." She said her last words before finally succumbs to her wounds. However, her face strangely had a peaceful look, like a sleeping person.

 **"It settled then. Even if you're dead, I'm gladly serve you."** Said the smoke who later entering Anastasia body. Not long after, the soldiers return to take the body.

That is the end of one Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova.

* * *

DxD Jeanne later wake up with a gasp. Her face had some cold sweat due to that dream.

' _So, that's how Anna-chan died_.' She thought solemnly while looking at the clock. It still two a.m. "It seems Cao Cao- _kun_ haven't returned yet."

"Jeanne- _chan_? What's the matter?" Ask a voice beside her. It was Anastasia, who was awake after hearing DxD Jeanne uttering Cao Cao.

"Its nothing Anna- _chan_." Said DxD Jeanne.

"But your face tell another thing." She remarked. "Did you got a bad dream?"

"You got me huh." Said DxD Jeanne. "I dream about..."

"About what?"

"About how your died." She said.

Hearing it, Anastasia mood turn solemn. "I see..."

"Anna- _chan_..."

"No, its okay." Said Anastasia. "That's normal. When you summoned, no in your case resurrecting heroes from the dead, you sometimes had a spiritual connection with them. If our bonds are strong enough, sometimes you can see my past, or vice versa." She explained.

DxD Jeanne nodded. Then, a question ring on her head. "Anna- _chan_? If I don't mind, if you is still tied to the **Holy Grail** , what will you wish to it?"

Anastasia is silent for a moment, before finally answer. "My wish...maybe, I'll try to..."

"Resurrecting your parents back?" DxD Jeanne guessed.

"Of course not!" Anastasia denied. "I will not use it for such a selfish wish like that! My family is already in peace."

"Hoo, but your face said something else." She remarked.

"Like I said before, I will not bring my families back to life." She retorted. "What I truly wants is...there are someone who can understand me...as a friend."

DxD Jeanne then remembered a certain blonde of Gremory's Peerage due to her job to spy them and gathering data per Cao Cao order before Kyoto Incident. She then sighed. "So that's it."

"But, now I don't need to do that wish anymore." Said Anastasia. "After all, I can do that on my own know that I was alive once more. After all, knowing you and the others, my wish is already granted."

DxD Jeanne giggling hearing it. "I'm glad your wish is good. Unlike the rogue Servant that we targeted."

Anastasia suddenly feel the urge to ask something. "Jeanne, after all of this is over, what will you do?"

"What I will do? we plan to return to our world once more. All of our members on there must be worried about us." Said DxD Jeanne. "Besides, Leonardo can't take care the orphanage by himself."

"May I follow you to your dimension as well?"

"Of course. C'mon, you don't have to ask permission from any of us." Said DxD Jeanne. "Trust me, my dimension is a little bit calmer than this one. Although Supernatural Beings will be our daily lives."

"Then, before that, can I ask you to ask Georg- _san_ for something? Its very important." She asked.

"What so important that you must ask George- _kun_ help?"

"Just said that I want ask for his help." Said Anastasia. "You can do it, can you?"

"Okay. I'll do it." DxD Jeanne replied.

However, both of them later hearing something like a video being watched. They then look beside them, and seeing that Le Fay is awake watching something.

She's watching the Oppai Dragon show using her Projection Magic to scan the video from her disk.

* * *

 _"All of you! Oppai Dragon is on a pinch!" Said a Devil who works as presenter. The scene is a stage for the newest Oppai Dragon episode. "All of you! Give your energy to Oppai Dragon! One, two..."_

 _"OPPAI!" yelled the watcher who most of them children around six to ten years old. Not long after that, a man wearing a red dragon armor is entering the stage. This is Issei Hyoudo, the Pawn of Rias Gremory, the current Sekiryutei, the Oppai Dragon, and the one that responsible for Cao Cao blindness on his right eye._

 _"I will not be defeated!" He said to the watcher of the show. "It thanks to your strenght, my power is increase!"_

* * *

"Hihihi, as always, watching this show is fun!" Said Le Fay.

"What's funny?" Le Fay perked and see behind her that DxD Jeanne and Anastasia both have a redden face. "Turn off that show. Now!" Said DxD Jeanne.

"Okay then. I didn't expect both of you awake and thus heighten the volume." Said Le Fay while turning off the **Clairvoyance Magic**.

"I can't believe it." Anastasia commented. "He makes children said such words...how...pervert..."

"Allow me to introduce that man. He's Red Dragon- _kun_ , Issei Hyoudo." Said DxD Jeanne introduce Issei. "A pervert, but had a boost of power when grab-"

"Don't continue it!" Said Anastasia while closing DxD Jeanne mouth. "It's embarrassing."

* * *

Meanwhile, Heracles felt disturbed by this, because his bedroom is beside them, and can't sleep at all. ' _Darn it those girls! Should they always yelled about that show!?_ ' He thought. He then remembering something. "How's Atalanta been for now...?"

* * *

On the something that look like a fortress corridor, Atalanta is seen walking with Achilles. They are ordered to go to the main hall by Shirou.

"Say sis..."

"What?"

"The one that captured you...are they strong?" Ask Achilles. As he enjoying battle strong opponents, his blood is boiling hearing about Atalanta's defeat.

"Far stronger than Magus. Although only some of them reaching the realm of Servants." Said Atalanta.

"What about the one that fight with Lancer?"

Hearing who is being referred, Atalanta had a cold sweat. Her beating by Cao Cao twice still bring some fear to her mind. "He manage to defeat me...with just a wound on his right shoulder."

Achilles, who hearing it, is little shocked. "Is he fast enough to keep up with you?"

"We continue later Rider." Said Atalanta, cutting the conversation. "After all we already arrive to the main hall." She said while a large door in front of them is opened. Inside of it, Karna is seen standing.

"Glad to see you come back in one pieces, Archer." Said a woman who sit on something that looks like a throne. Her features including a elf-like ears, long black hair, sharp black eyes, and wearing outfit akin to ancient royalty. She is the Assassin of Red, or her true name is Semiramis, the Queen of Assyria and widely known as the first poison maker.

"I'm glad as well." Said Shirou who standing beside her. "I thought this Cao Cao killed you."

"He's too kind to do that." Atalanta replied. "Actually, it confirms that they're not our enemies."

"How could you said so?"

"Cao Cao said to me they not related to this Holy Grail War." Atalanta lied. "They only attacking me because I injured one of their members."

"How can you be so sure?" Ask Semiramis suspiciously.

"He himself said to me." Atalanta countered.

"Tck. That's not splendid!" Said a voice behind Karna. It was a man around 40s with messy brown hair along with beard and mustache, brown eyes, and wearing a outfit akin to sixteenth century English outfit. He is Caster of Red, or his true name is William Shakespeare, the famous drama and story writer during Elizabethian Era of England. "A battle between three factions! That will be the greatest story in history!"

"Silence your mouth Caster." Said Semiramis, clearly annoyed by his antics.

Shirou just chuckles seeing it. His demeanor then turn serious. "By the way, there is a reason that I gathering you in here."

All of them turn serious to the conversation.

"Yesterday, the Mage Association through Lord El-Melloi II said to me that from now, the Mage Association will pull back their scout Magus." Said Shirou.

"Then that means..."

"Our faction is trusted to take care of Yggdmillenia by ourselves." Said Shirou.

"Now that's interesting! A truly all-out-war between two factions!" Said Achilles, liking the Mage Association decision.

"And at last...for this mysterious human groups..." Said Shirou. "If what Archer said is true, all of you are forbid to attack them since they already said their neutrality. But, we must keep our guard in case their claim is false."

All of Servant of Red nodded.

"If all is finished, all of you can relax for your likes." Said Semiramis. "But make sure to return at sunset. A big plan is about to be spin."

"A big plan you say?" Said Karna confused.

Semiramis just smirk. "Just you wait until the sunset."

* * *

Morning finally arrived on Trifas. Its been four days since Cao Cao and the Hero Faction is on this dimension. It means the Black Hole Phenomena is only five days remaining. They must quickly finish their task to search for the rogue Servant and take back the Ophis power from inside the Grail before its too late.

On villa that was the base of Hero Faction and Vali Team; Cao Cao, Fionn, and Arthur already returned and explain everything about their chase for Jack the Ripper. All of them that present, except for Fate Jeanne, is astonished hearing the story.

"To think you face-off against the killer of King Arthur." Said Vali, sympathises with his teammates. "How do you feel Arthur?"

"It's okay." Said Arthur. "Its already happen and I can't change the history."

"But, why this Mordred said your are his father?" Ask Siegfried.

"According to what I saw, the Mordred of this dimension is based on accounts that she is the daughter of King Arthur of this dimension." Arthur replied.

"Wait a minute? She you say?" Ask Georg.

"Yes. Mordred of this dimension is a woman. However, don't underestimate her. Her strength is more than I. However, she had one fatal flaw."

Siegfried smirk hearing it. "I guess from your explanation, is already explained." He said. "By the way, I'll inform about our visit to the Black Faction. So..."

And so, Siegfried began to explain everything. From their encounter, the Servants that he saw, until his and Georg battle with Black Siegfried and Fiore respectively.

"That's how it ended. After that, I being treated by Georg since we only have three Phoenix Tears remaining according to him. We can't waste it." Said Siegfried.

"So...Vlad III, Sagitarius, Frankenstein Monster, and the original Siegfried." Said Cao Cao. "Then Jack the Ripper is their Assassin who went rogue...What about Caster and Rider? Are you seeing them?"

"Unfortunately, we don't." Said Georg.

"So, two of them still mysterious..." Cao Cao a bit disappoint didn't know the identity of Caster and Rider of Black.

Georg then remembering something. "Cao Cao, I already said what you ordered to me. We will take our leave to the Black Faction fortress this noon."

Cao Cao nodded. "Before that, Vali and his team want to summon theirs resurrected heroes. Let's let them summon first."

"Very well." Said Georg while activating Dimension Lost, teleport them to the same dimension where the Hero Faction summoning their ressurected heroes.

"To think we back here once more..." Said St. George.

"Now, who's first?" Ask Cao Cao.

"Me." Said Vali. "I already prepare the most valuable Catalyst that I search myself." He shown something from his pocket.

But what Vali shown make some chuckling.

"Seriously..." Said Siegfried while chuckling.

"A stone!?" Said Mata Hari while laughing.

Cao Cao just sighed. "Vali, at least be serious about this. What's the connection of stone and heroes?"

"This is not just ordinary stones Cao Cao." Said Vali. "If I said about Indian Mythology, what do you expect?"

"What are you-" Cao Cao then stop his talking, like he was remembering something. "Don't tell me you're gonna summon..."

"Just watch." He replied while placing the Servant Card and Catalysts to the ground. He then began chanting. " **I am the white Dragon of Domination, who destined to become the strongest. Pentagon of Five Elemental Powers. Heed my Summoning. Bring forth my loyal and faithful Servant.** " After that, a flame is formed around them.

"What with this flame!?" Said DxD Jeanne panicked.

"It's hot." Said Le Fay.

Eventually, the flames dies out, and someone is seen standing on the Magic Circle.

He was a young man with long orange hair and sharp eyes. His outfit is like those of ancient India kings. He wield a sword on his hand.

"Saber. My true name is Rama. Are you the one that summoned me?" Ask the young man known as Rama, the seventh avatar of Vishnu, one of the Trimurti, and the main hero of Ramayana, one of India Epic stories beside Mahabharata.

' _This is getting interesting. But, I wonder how Vishnu-sama reacted to this?_ ' Cao Cao thought.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 **And, the first Servant of Vali Team is Rama. Considering Vali love to fight strong opponents, I think Rama is the best choice.**

 **The next chapter will tell about the summoning of Servants of Vali Team. One of them is a Servant you will recognize, and some events.**

 **I'll wait for your reviews. See you in the next update.**


	12. Chapter 12: Servant Summoning (Vali Team

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Isibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe**

* * *

 **Servant Summoning (Vali Team)**

On DxD Dimension, more precisely in the base of Hero Faction that was located in Borneo, the members that were in confusion since Cao Cao and the high executive of Hero Faction is disappear, currently gathering in a large building.

"I heard that Ophis itself will come." said a male member.

"This is bad." Said another male.

"Does it know about our only acting as its obedient dog from the start?" Said a female member.

"Cease everyone! Stop!" Said a young man with neat brown hair, wearing the Hero Faction trademark _gakuran_ , along with breastplate and a sword sheathed on his waist. He is Perseus, one of the executives of the Hero Faction and the sole inheritor of Perseus, the Greek Hero that was famed for slaying Medusa, one of the Gorgon Triplets. "I know all of you is worry of Cao Cao sudden disappearance, but please calm down!"

"How can we calm down!?" Said a young man with white hair, wearing the trademark _gakuran_ of the Hero Faction, a red priest hat, and priest clothing like Siegfried. He is Marsilio, the direct descendant of Marsilio Ficino, a Catholic Priest in Florence who was famous for being one of the humanist philosophers during Europe Renaissance. "It's already five days since Kyoto Event and they haven't returned yet. The children in the orphanage also worried about Jeanne."

"I know why you worry about it, Marsilio." Said a young man with black hair, wearing the Hero Faction trademark outfit, and wearing black shade sunglasses. He is Connla, the sole inheritor of Connla, the son of the Hound of Chulainn, Cu Chulainn, and the owner of **Sacred Gear Night Reflection**. "But Cao Cao must not want us to be worried about him and the others. I also doubt Ophis killing them. Don't forget that me and Leonardo also join the assault on Kyoto."

"I also agree with Connla." Said a young boy around eleven years old with white hair, tanned skin, and wearing a cape above his Hero Faction gakuran. He is Leonardo, known as one of Hero Faction strongest because of his **Longinus** , **Annihilation Maker**. "Cause I and Connla are teleported to safety by Sun Wukong-sama after Cao Cao makes his escape on Kyoto."

"But-"

"Just stop already Marsilio." Said Perseus. "Do you think I am not worried despite I sometimes had a skirmish with him? He's still my best friend too. And what do you think about Acacia? His adopted father is also like Cao Cao, disappear. Don't you think she's the one that is the most saddened by this event?"

Marsilio grunted. He remembered the day when Vali Team, the one that can say their only allies in Khaos Brigade, came and telling them about Cao Cao disappearance along with the others. Acacia immediately crying and took Perseus and Connla to calm her down. Vali tried to calm her by promising he will try to search for them as best as they can. "You're right..."

After that, a purple particle is formed around them, and from it, Ophis emerges.

"Greetings. Hero Faction." Greet Ophis.

All of the Hero Faction immediately bow to their ' _leader_.

"Greetings, Ophis- _sama_." Said Perseus. "I heard that you're going to tell us something important. What is it?"

"Vali already found about Cao Cao disappearance." Said Ophis.

All of Hero Faction is happy on their heart knowing their leader is safe.

"However. They will not return immediately." Ophis continued.

"And for what reason?" Ask Perseus.

"There is something. Will threat our world. Something who was sleeping for a long time." Ophis replied. "And..."

"And?"

Ophis face then turn into a smile like those of children. It so unlikely for it since it was the incarnation of nothingness itself. "Expect to greet new members."

"Ha?" Said Perseus. He then sighed. "Seriously, how long he will keep searching for new members?"

"That is all I got to report. And, I'm sorry for all of you to play the villain part." Said Ophis apologize.

"Wait a minute...then that means..." Said Marsilio.

"I already know," Ophis answered. "However, all of you had no evil intent. Besides, when I order to all of you to rule out Great Red, is because I want to talked with him. But it seems you use the hard way plan to do it."

"Doesn't you just homesick when you said your goal to us?" Ask Perseus.

"Although I still hate him for taking my home, it seems I must trying to share my home with him." Said Ophis while sighed. "If you want to know the detail of Cao Cao disappearance, Bikou and Kuroka of Vali Team will come here and explain everything. That is all." Said Ophis while disappearing into purple particles.

After Ophis disappearance, all members of Hero Faction then silent, swallowing every word Ophis said.

"So Ophis knows from the start..." Said Marsilio.

"I already expect it from the beginning." Said Leonardo.

"But I think now we can relieve, knowing Cao Cao is fine." Said Connla.

"Then..." Perseus suddenly had a birthday decoration on his hands.

"Since when you had those things?" Ask Connla.

"I think we must prepare when he returned. And also, we will greet our new members." Said Perseus. He then looks at the Hero Faction members that gathering on the hall. "Hey, folks! Let's make this building as beautiful as possible! to greet our new members and leaders, and, for someone's birthday!"

All of them yelled in unison, agreeing with Perseus.

Connla just smiles seeing it. "Honestly, he always knows how to lighten the mood."

Marsilio also smiles. "When I thought about it, I was the one who had a negative thought about Cao Cao disappearance..."

"C'mon don't think too much about it!" Said Perseus while wrapping his arm on Marsilio's shoulder. "We must prepare this room for his return!"

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far from the base building of the Hero Faction stands a building that had many children currently playing around it. This building was the Orphanage that built by DxD Jeanne to house the children that lost their parents or not accepted by their society because possessing **Sacred Gear** or being a drag to Supernatural World.

On the terrace of the Orphanage, a young woman is seen watching the kids playing with each other. Her features include long turquoise hair that tied into a ponytail, blue eyes, and wearing the female outfit for the Hero Faction with a red sweater covering it. She is Acacia, Heracles adopted daughter and the descendant of Atlanta.

Acacia seeing the weather is thick cloudy. She then warns the children. "Hey, return inside the orphanage! It's going to rain soon!"

"Okay, Acacia- _neesan_!" The children yelled. All of them later running back to the orphanage.

"After this, all of you clean yourself and do the lessons that I taught you okay?" Said Acacia to the children. Since she always wants to become a teacher, she enters the high school in Indonesia by Cao Cao permission.

After all the children entering the Orphanage, she then looks toward the cloudy sky. "Father, Jeanne- _san_...where are you? All of Hero Faction is worrying about you..."

* * *

On some place that looks like a wasteland, a young man is seeing sitting on a rock. His features including long brown hair, slit eyes and wearing a black armor with a cape. He is Shalba Beelzebub, the descendant of the Original Beelzebub who died during the Great War, and currently the only leader of the Old Satan Faction from Khaos Brigade after the death of his two comrades, Cattleya Leviathan and Creuserey Asmodeus.

He currently had many thoughts on his mind. After his humiliating defeat by Issei and almost killed by his Longinus Smasher, his mind currently in rage.

' _Damn that Red Dragon. How dare he injured the True Satan like this!_ ' Shalba thought. "Hmph...I heard that Cao Cao bastard is disappearing along with his strongest members. Although, those no interest me at all." He mumbled to himself. Not long after, an insect appears and land on Shalba left shoulder. It then buzzing, like telling him about something.

Shalba who hearing the information, smirking evilly. "So... It's like that...a wish-granting thing huh..."

* * *

Back to the Fate Dimension, Vali currently finished resurrecting his heroes. "So, you Rama, the seventh avatar of Vishnu? I never expected you to be this young."

"So my Master knew my identity?" Ask the King of Ayodhya.

"My name is Vali Lucifer. Nice to meet Vishnu- _sama_ avatar face to face." Vali replied.

However, hearing the name brings a guilt to Rama's heart, considers he kill Vali in dirty tricks that make him being a curse by his wife with the **Curse of Separation**. "That name of yours...brings me unpleasant memories..."

Vali knows what Rama means. "Rest assures. I'm not the descendant of Vali that you killed. We just had the same name that's all."

Rama nodded, although some guilt still left on his heart. "But Master-"

"Just call me Vali. We equal living beings now."

"Very well. Vali, why are so many Servants in here?" Ask Rama after seeing the resurrected heroes of the Hero Faction.

"I'll explain it to you later Rama- _dono_." Said Cao Cao joining the conversation.

Rama notices his presence. "And who're you?"

"Ah. Forget me for being rude. My name is Cao Cao, I can assure you that my heroes will bring no harm as we are allies." Cao Cao replied. "But the explanation will come after another Servants summoning is finished."

Rama then nodded. Like it or not, he must wait for the summoning of the others is finished.

"Alright then, who's going to be next?" Ask Cao Cao to Vali.

"Le Fay will go first. She said she already found a perfect Catalyst for the summoning." Vali replied.

"That's right Cao Cao- _san_." Said Le Fay to Cao Cao. She then releasing something from **Pocket Dimension**. It was a book.

"A book?" Said Cao Cao. But then he sees the title and nodded. "I see. So that's you want to summon."

"Of course. As always Cao Cao- _san_ , you're very perceptive." Le Fay praise her former leader. She then put the card on top of the book on the ground, then chanting. " **My name is Le Fay Pendragon. Pentagon of Five Elemental Powers. Heed my Summoning. And Bring Forth my faithful Servant.** " After the chant is finished, the same event that happened when DxD Jeanne summoning Anastasia to happen. When it ended, a person is standing while holding Le Fay Catalysts.

She was a girl around her 20s with blood red eyes that equivalent to Siegfried and brown hair that tied into braids. She is wearing an outfit akin to English Military during the nineteenth century. She then bowed to Le Fay. "Berserker. Florence Nightingale is my name. Are you the one that summons me, Master?" Ask the girl that known as Florence Nightingale, the founder of modern nursing.

Le Fay nodded. "Yes. It was nice to meet you Nightingale- _san_. And please, just call me Le Fay."

Florence then nods with a smile. "Le Fay. To think you summon me using my own book ' _Notes on Nursing'_...you must be..."

"Yes. I really idolize you Nightingale- _san_. You're one of the kindest heroes in history. All of your notes about nursing and make sick people healthy, I learn all of it from your book and applying it in my Magic." Said Le Fay.

"What? Magic you say?" Ask Florence. "I'm sorry, but Magic does not exist." She said.

"Unfortunately, it exists. I'll show you." Said Le Fay. She then summons her broom from the **Magic Circle**.

Florence can only watch in confusion and amazement.

"So, still not believe Magic doesn't exist?" Ask Le Fay with her cheerfully tone. "If you still don't believe, I will summon Gog-"

"Just stop right there." Said Florence. "There's no reason I didn't believe it after I see it with my own eyes." She said. "But why my body feels strange like it was alive again?"

After hearing, Florence said that Rama also realized the same thing. "You're right. My body is alive again." He said. He wants to ask Cao Cao, who currently conversing with his faction, but drop it since he will explain after all the summoning for Vali Team is finished. "Let's be patient Berserker. All will be explained after all summoning is finished." He said to Florence.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur already prepares Catalysts, which is the fragment of Knight of the Round Table from DxD Dimension. Since all Knight of Rounds fit Saber Class, there's only one that Arthur planned to be summoned. He then put the Catalyst along with the Servant Card to the ground, and then began his chanting. " **My name is Arthur Pendragon. The descendant of proud King Arthur. Pentagon of Five Elemental Powers. Heed my call. And bring forth my faithful Servant**." After he finished the chanting, a bright light is formed. After the light dies out, there is someone standing.

He was a man with shoulder-length red hair and a calm face. His outfits consist of a white outfit that was encased by silver armor and a black cape on his back. He also carries a bow on his hands. "Servant Archer. My true name is Tristan. Are you my Master?" Ask Tristan while bowing. He was one of Knights of the Round Table, and the one that leaves King Arthur (Fate) because the king is not the one that he expected anymore.

Arthur nodded. "Just call me Arthur, Sir Tristan. I am the descendant of King Arthur himself." He said.

Hearing his statement make Tristan shocked beyond compare. "You...The direct descendant of my King!?"

"It may be shocking, but that's the truth," Arthur answered.

"Serving the descendant of my king is truly an honor for me." Said Tristan immediately. "However, I want to ask something first..."

"Okay."

"Can you promise me not to abandon your humanity? Because that is what my King do." Ask Tristan.

"I'm not him, Sir Tristan." Answer Arthur immediately. "I don't know how my ancestor was ruling Ancient Britain. But I'll never abandon my humanity. After all, I can become like this, for now, it's because my loved ones always supported me." He said with an honest smile, remembering his lover.

Tristan then looks satisfied by his answer. "Then, from now on I'll be your loyal Knight. Once again, it's pleasure to summon my king descendant."

Arthur nodded, satisfied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Georg currently asked by DxD Jeanne to came out from the **Alternate Dimension** for a while along with her and Anastasia. They now are standing on the garden in front of their temporary base in Trifas.

"What business do you have Jeanne? You know, I can't just leave the others on my dimension all the time." Said Georg to DxD Jeanne.

"You see George- _kun_ , Anna- _chan_ actually wants to ask your help" Said DxD Jeanne.

Anastasia then speaks. "Um...Georg- _san_ , I heard from Jeanne- _chan_ that you can teleport to any place that you want right?" Ask Anastasia.

"Yes," Georg replied. "As long the place is already marked, I can go everywhere that I want."

Anastasia faces then turn solemn. "I see...That's too bad..."

"Why do you want to ask me like that? Is there somewhere you want to go?" Ask Georg curiously.

Anastasia nodded. "I want to go to my families' tomb." She said.

Georg face then had a sympathetic look. "I see. Like I said before, I can only teleport to the place I already marked. I'm sorry, but I can't grant your request." He said apologetically.

Anastasia then sad because her request can't be granted even by Georg.

"In that case, may I help you, little girl?"

Hearing that familiar voice make Georg and DxD Jeanne stunned, both of them look behind and see a short familiar monkey with a familiar green dragon.

"Sun Wukong- _sama_!" Yelled DxD Jeanne and Georg at the same time.

* * *

Anastasia just looks at their reaction with confusion. "A...Monkey?"

Back to Georg **Alternate Dimension** , Cao Cao and the others currently explain everything to Rama, Florence, and Tristan about many things.

What makes three of them shocked is the fact that they're being resurrected instead just a copy and being cut off from the **Holy Grail**. The explanation about **Sacred Gear** , Rogue Servant, and Trihexa also make them shocked.

"A world where the Age of Gods still continues. Then that means Vishnu is still..." Said Rama.

"Yes, he still lives on. The same thing with Sri Lakshmi- _sama_." Said Cao Cao.

"Sita..." Rama mumbled. Of course, he knows about Sri Lakshmi, since Sita is the avatar of Vishnu wife. Knows

Cao Cao understands what the king of Ayodhya meant. ' _It must be the_ _ **Curse of Separation**_ _by Vali's wife. No matter how they love each other, they were cursed to be cannot together for all eternity_.' He thought.

"God's give an Artifact with special abilities to humans..." Said Florence.

"And you are also descendant of that witch Morgan?" Ask Tristan to Arthur.

"Yes," Arthur answered.

"I see...but I'm glad that you do not behave like her." Said Tristan.

"I only became a realist in here sir Tristan. I can't deny that the blood of Morgan Le Fay is already in my veins along with my younger sister. But that thing is already a history written by scholars. We, as their descendant, can only do our best to not tarnish our ancestor's name further." Arthur said his opinion about King Arthur.

Tristan then smiles after hearing Arthur words. "You're surely a realist one, aren't you?"

"But, how could you modify **Mad Enchantment,** so it robs Berserker of their sanity?" Ask Rama.

"As I said before Rama- _dono_ , My **True Longinus** had an ability to grant anything as long as the spear allows it." Explain Cao Cao. "Or you are going to use it to undo your Curse?"

"You know about it?"

"Of course. I also trained by your loyal friend when I was a child." He said.

"My friend... You mean Hanuman?" Ask Rama with a nostalgic tone. It's been a while since he heard his comrade name.

Cao Cao nodded. "He's now become a deity in my dimension due to his heroic acts. He was a very good teacher for me." Said Cao Cao, remembering the time when Hanuman trained him in basic hand to hand combat. "Unfortunately, your wish to undoing your **Curse of Separation** cannot be undone by my **Longinus**. The curse that granted by Indian Mythology is so strong that not even any wish-granting or curse erasure devices can delete it."

"Cao Cao." Said Florence. "I hereby thank you because I still had my sanity within me. I don't know that the **Holy Spear** able to do such a thing." She thanks him.

"Don't think too much about it Florence- _san_. Since there are many heroes here who became our comrades and friends, maybe I consider to calling all of you by casual names instead of using honorifics." Said Cao Cao. He then looks toward Vali. "Then Vali, you still had four class to be summoned, am I right?" He asked the White Dragon Emperor.

"Yes. Maybe I can try to use my large Mana to summon two. You can use your Longinus Balance Breaker to summon the last two." Said Vali voicing his plan.

"I had a better idea." He said. " **Balance Breaker!** " Yelled Cao Cao activated his **Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin**. "Now then, you can try to channel your Mana to my **Paricita Ratana**. After that, its power combined with yours. It will be more than enough to summon the last four."

Vali nodded, then channeling his large Mana to Cao Cao orbs. The **Paricita Ratana** shine intensified after that. Then Vali, with the help of Arthur and Siegfried, preparing the last four catalysts. Each is a fragment of an ancient chariot, a katana, a text in the Chinese language, and a fragment of something that looks like the body of a ship.

After all the preparations are done, Cao Cao the same methods like he was summoned Chevalier d'Eon and Mata Hari. The orbs with the temporary abilities to summon are glowing with bright light. After the light is fading, four new people are standing.

The first is a young woman with long red hair and blue eyes equivalent to DxD Jeanne. Her outfits including long sleeve white shirts, short skirts, wearing boots and long socks, and the last, a white cape. But her most recognizable features is the golden crown on top of her head. She then bowed. "Servant Rider. My true name is Boudica. I pray we can reach victory together." Said the young woman is known as Boudica, the queen of Iceni Tribe of England during Emperor Nero reign.

The second is a samurai swordsman with long indigo hair tied into ponytail and indigo eyes. He wears a traditional light purple umanori hakama and kimono, light purple tabi and black geta with purple haori and tekkou and carries a long katana on his back. If you look closer, his facial features almost resemble Cao Cao, proving their Asian lineage. "Am I correct being assumed that you is the one that summoned me? My name is Koujiro Sasaki." Said the samurai known as Koujiro Sasaki, the famed samurai known to battle Musashi Miyamoto in Japanese History.

The third is a young woman with green eyes and black hair tied into twin bun by Chinese Hat. Her outfit is akin to tight military outfit with white and black coloration, a white cape with cloud pattern, and a long Chinese spear. She then bows. "Servant Lancer. My true name is Qin Liangyu. I'll look forward to work with you." Said the woman known as Qin Liangyu, one of many female generals in Chinese History. She's known for defending the Ming Dynasty against Manchu.

 _Hoo...another Lancer that I know. And the same nationality nonetheless_.' Cao Cao thought.

The last is a young girl around the same age as Le Fay. Her features including long purple hair that tied into a ponytail, purple eyes, and cute features. Her outfit consists of revealing clothing with purple coloration, long purple feet clothes, and carried long staff. She then bowed. "Servant Caster. My name is Medea. Let's fill the world with love Master." Said the young girl known as Medea, popularly known as Witch of Betrayal and Atlanta best friend.

After hearing her name, Cao Cao became cautious, since he knows all about her legend. ' _So, it's Medea. However, it's not like the Witch of Betrayal in legend. She seems...different_.' He then whispers to Vali. "Vali, the Caster you summon is the one that widely known for her betrayal. Keep your guard." Said Cao Cao to the White Dragon Emperor.

Vali nodded, and then greet the resurrected heroes. "Greetings, heroes of the past. I hereby welcome you to my team."

"Your team?" Ask Boudica.

Sasaki looks at Cao Cao, then smile mysteriously. "To think there is someone with the face that almost the same as me. The world surely not as big as we thought." He commented.

"Huh. That considers our same continent origins then." Said Cao Cao. "My name is Cao Cao. It's pleasure to meet one of the famed samurais of Japan."

"Cao Cao?" Ask Liangyu. "As Cao Cao of Three Kingdoms?"

"No, Qin Liangyu- _san_. I'm only his descendant." He said.

"You are his descendant!?" Ask Liangyu with shock. "That's...Hard to believe..."

"That's the truth, considers I'm from different dimension after all." Said Cao Cao.

"Different dimensions you say?" Ask Sasaki confused by his mention.

"I'll explain it. It goes like this..."

* * *

After the explanation is done, all of the remaining Servants of Vali Team swallowing the information that explains by Cao Cao.

"You're from different dimensions?" Ask Boudica.

"A dimension where Age of Gods still continues. Interesting." Said Sasaki with a smirk.

"Your lead a group consist of Hero descendants?" Ask Liangyu.

"Yes. As hero descendants and true heroes, I hope we can work well." Said Cao Cao. He then looks at Medea, who currently silent. "Medea- _san_ , why you so quiet?"

"You're lying." Said Medea. "Don't deceive me!"

"Then, what about why I am showing this." Said Vali spreading his eight devil wings. "I am a hybrid between Devils and Humans. Still not believe, O Witch of Betrayal?"

After seeing his Devil Wings, Medea is shocked. "You're...Speaking the truth..."

Cao Cao caught her reactions strange. ' _Strange...Does this Medea is not the Witch of Betrayal?'_ He then decided to ask. "Medea- _san_ , answer me truthfully. Which Medea are you? The witch, or..."

"I was Medea before Jason shows up," Medea answered.

Hearing that, Cao Cao is relieved. It seems this Medea is harmless because she's from the time she was pure and innocent. "Is that so? Then, I'm sorry for being suspicious to you. Considering your legends..."

"No, it's fine." Said Medea immediately. "I know my legend is not the happy one."

"Then, I welcome you to our groups." Said Cao Cao.

"Cao Cao." Said Georg who immediately appeared. "You have some visitors on the outside. We have to come back now."

"Who's this visitor?" Ask Cao Cao.

"You shall ask for yourself." Said, Georg, while teleporting all of them out from the **Alternate Dimension**.

* * *

After teleporting outside, Cao Cao is shocked seeing the one that Georg said is visitors.

It was Sun Wukong, and he currently converses with DxD Jeanne and Anastasia. Yu-Long currently sleeping behind Sun.

"Sun Wukong- _sama_!" Said Cao Cao doesn't expect his coming at all.

Liangyu also shocks seeing the great Monkey King. "You're Sun Wukong!?"

"Cao Cao- _kun_ , you've returned." Said DxD Jeanne seeing Cao Cao.

"Oh. It is you, Cao Cao. How have you been?" Ask Sun.

"See for yourself." Cao Cao countered, referring to his patched right eye.

"I'm truly sorry for that. I suppose to only play to attacking you, but it seems I went a little too far because of that kid." Said Sun.

"It's okay. This scar of mine is what I got for my short and naive view about heroes." Said Cao Cao. "As you said, I am poison to the world."

"No. If you already realized your mistakes, then you not poison anymore, my son." Said Sun while placing his hands to Cao Cao shoulder. "I'm glad that you can see your errors on your way of being a hero truly means."

Cao Cao then does an unexpected reaction; he hugs the former Monkey King. "Thank you very much. My foster father."

Strangely, Sun Wukong smile disappear, place with a sympathetic smile, he returns the hug. "I'm glad I can save you in that time my son. I hope you can stay on this right path forever." Both of them later released the hug.

Heracles smile seeing it, considering he had adopted daughter of his own.

Fionn who seeing this is confused. "What does he mean by his naive way of heroes...?" He said.

"You see Lancer of Hero before he and his friends are thrown to this dimension, he's not like this. He always thought that we are the zenith of humanity that can beat everything." Said Fate Jeanne. "And, he also considered his friends as nothing more than valuable assets."

Hearing this, Fionn quickly stunned. "He's always thought of us like that? We not invincible like he thought. That's why the Holy Grail War also considered the way to determine the strongest hero."

"But...After being defeated by a young boy, his views started to crumble, and he was thrown into confusion. That's before he realized that hero is not invincible, and all of his friends care about him that he started to change." Fate Jeanne continued her explanation.

"Now then Cao Cao, Jeanne explain all that was happening to me. But I truly can't accept that the dead souls of the past being resurrected from the dead." Said Sun.

"I can assure you that how this world works out Sun Wukong- _sama_. I can assure you that all of them don't mind being alive again. The **Truth Idea** also accepts it." Said Cao Cao. "The Age of Gods in this dimension is also over. By the way, how do you got here?"

Sun sighed. "If that's how it works on this dimension, I can't judge it. Like the way I got here, Ophis came to Shiva and explain about this dimension. Out of concern, Indra sent me to watch over you on this dimension along with Yu-Long." Sun explained.

"So the Indian Gods know about this **Black Hole Phenomena**?"

"Precisely." Said Sun. "I also promise to help one of your friends here. It seems you planned to take your resurrected heroes back to your dimension, so she wants to give her family goodbye before leaving."

"Who is it? We already promise to the Black Faction to have a meeting with them this noon." Ask Cao Cao.

"Anna- _chan_ is the one that wants to do that Cao Cao- _kun_." Said DxD Jeanne. "She just wants to bid her family farewell before she goes to our dimension. You must understand her feelings, aren't you?"

Cao Cao then looks at Anastasia. "Why you didn't tell me? You know we already had a schedule, haven't you?"

"I know about our schedule to meet with the Black Faction. But, if I don't visit my parent's tomb now, I'll be a bad child for not bidding farewell to her parents before leaving." The former grand duchess replied.

"Just let her do it, Cao Cao." Said Heracles. "I also understand her feelings."

After silent for a moment, Cao Cao nodded. "Okay then. You got my permissions to do it. But, don't take too long okay?"

Anastasia nodded. "Thank you, Cao Cao- _san_."

"Jeanne, I want you to accompany Anastasia- _san_ to her families tomb." Cao Cao ordered. "Yu-Long can take you both to Russia in one hour."

"Actually, you don't have to order me. I planned to accompany her as well." Said DxD Jeanne. "Sun Wukong- _sama_ , what will you do then?"

"Hmm...I maybe go to come with you. Yu-Long will be mad if I don't accompany him." Sun replied.

"Then, we will meet at the fortress of Yggdmillenia after your business is finished." Said Cao Cao. "I guess Georg already giving the coordinate to that place, right?"

Georg nodded. "Then, we will take our leave first." He started to activate the Dimension Lost.

"Take care of Jeanne and Anastasia for me for a while, father." Said, Cao Cao, before he and the others disappear from that place.

* * *

After Cao Cao and the others are disappearing, Sun taps Yu-Long head with his staff. "Yu-Long , time to awake."

The green Chinese dragon growled, before opening his red eyes. "Okay." He then notices DxD Jeanne presence. "Hoo, it's been a while since the last time I saw you, Jeanne."

"It's nice to see you again Yu-Long- _san_." Said DxD Jeanne.

"You're surely got taller. I remember the time you ride on my head." Said Yu-Long with a nostalgic tone. "Then, I heard that your friends want to ask my help."

"Y-yes Yu-Long- _san_ , can I ask your help to take me to my families' tomb in Russia." Said Anastasia a bit afraid with Yu-Long.

Yu-Long chuckles. "Don't need to afraid. I will grant it for a young girl like you. Now ride on my back. We will reach it in no time."

Sun Wukong then jump to the Mischievous Dragon head, while DxD Jeanne helps Anastasia to climb on his back.

"By the way, what's the name of your family tomb, young miss?" Ask Yu-Long.

"My families' tomb is located in St. Peter and Paul Cathedral in St. Petersburg, Russia," Anastasia explain the location.

"Okay then. Here we go." Said Yu-Long who later fly with amazing speed to Russia.

* * *

On the fortress of Yggdmillenia, Vlad is seen enjoying his wine along with Darnic in their personal room. That is when Darnic sensing energy outside the fortress.

"My king, it seems they have to go back to here, as their promises." Said Darnic.

"Let's give him a visit then." Said Vlad who put his glass on the table, then changed to **Astral Form**.

* * *

Outside the Fortress, Cao Cao and the others are greeted by Caules and Frankenstein who currently on guard duty.

"Welcome again, Ruler and her friends, and..." Caules can't continue his talk seeing the members, especially the resurrected heroes. 'Wait a minute...'

"I have come as promised to explain everything. Please take all of us to your fortress." Said Georg to Caules.


	13. Chapter 13: Conversation among Heroes

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Isibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe**

* * *

 **Conversation Among Heroes**

"I have come as promised to explain everything. Please take all of us to your fortress." Said Georg to Caules.

Instead of replying, Caules was in shock, especially because of the company of both Hero Faction and Vali Team. ' _Impossible. Those thirteen persons...Why I feel uneasy air from them?_ ' He thought.

"Hello?" Ask Georg, awaking Caules from his thought.

"Uh...yes, please go inside. My leader already waiting for you." Said Caules while he and Frankenstein show the entrance to the fortress.

"Thank you." Said, Georg, while he and the others following Caules.

Cao Cao then whispered to Georg. "So, the Frankenstein Monster in here was a woman?" He asked.

"It seems," Georg replied. "Or this is his bride perhaps?"

"Hmph. I don't care. What I really want is to fight these Black Faction heroes." Said Vali with interest.

"That's not our objective to go here Vali." Said Cao Cao.

"I ask a favor for all of you who is a battle maniacs for not interrupting this negotiation!" Said Fate Jeanne with a stern tone.

"Alright alright. I'm just joking." Said Vali.

"You can't stop our wish to fight strong opponents like that, O Holy Maiden." Said Sasaki.

"I heard from Cao Cao that one of them is a tyrant...a person that maybe I don't like to talk with." Said Boudica referring to Vlad III.

"Is that stem from your past, Queen Boudica?" Ask Florence.

Boudica nodded. "However, since we going on neutral goal, I'll do my best to hold my emotions."

"I more interest in meeting with Achilles teacher." Said Penthesilea referring to Chiron.

"Me too." Said Heracles. "Meeting with my ancestor teacher sounds strange."

"Me meeting with Jeanne already strange enough." Said Fate Jeanne.

"Yes. Considering she calls you with food name all the time." Mata Hari joked.

"Mata Hari- _san_!" Yelled Fate Jeanne with embarrassment.

"Alright alright, Jelly- _chan_." Said Mata Hari teasingly.

"We continue the talk later." Said, Cao Cao, while the main hall door being opened. "We already arrive."

* * *

Meanwhile, DxD Jeanne and Anastasia already arrive on their destination, Saints Peter and Paul Cathedral, Saint Petersburg, Russia.

"So this is the St. Peter and Paul Catedral..." Said DxD Jeanne in amazement. Although traveling to various countries as Hero Faction member, she rarely goes to Russia, because few Supernatural Cases happens there. "It's huge...I never see it as close as this."

"My families tomb are located inside the Cathedral." Anastasia showing the direction. She then turns to Sun Wukong and Yu-Long for a moment. "Thank you for accompanying me here Sun Wukong- _san_ , Yu-Long- _san_." She said while making a slight bow.

"That's no problem, young princess." Said Sun. "Oh and I remind you, don't go too long, Cao Cao and the others are waiting."

"Okay." She replied. "But, is it okay that Yu-Long- _san_ is outside? I mean, he's a huge dragon and people can easily spot him."

"Don't need to worry. I can mask mine and Sun presence so no normal people realize we're here. After all, that's how Supernatural World is hidden from our world in the dimension we came from." Said Yu-Long.

Anastasia nodded in understanding. "C'mon Jeanne- _chan_. I'll show you how beauty Rusia Architecture is!" She said while pulling DxD Jeanne to follow her.

"You don't need to pull my hands you know." Said DxD Jeanne with sweat-drop. The two of them later entering the Catedral.

"Say, my friend." Said Sun to Yu-Long after the girls are entering the Cathedral.

"Hm?"

"If the Age of Gods still continue in this dimension, how do you think the gods will react about this resurrection of heroes thing?" Ask Sun. "If it's in ours, it is very insulting to resurrect them as only a copy of the original one. Souls of the dead can't be disturbed by ours who still lives."

"That depends. They can be angry or laugh about it. If we talk about the god that rule dead souls like Hades and Yama, they'll gladly destroy the world if they want." Yu-Long answered. "However, after seeing that resurrected princess so happy like that, I felt sympathy for her. It seems, her past is a sad one."

"I also felt the same. That poor girl..." Said Sun. "Say, how do you think about the old man that we met before we arrived at Cao Cao location?"

"That person who goes by the named Zelretch?" Ask Yu-Long. "If I must say, he's humble but serious in his job. I think his personality like the current Lucifer. I once fear him when he stopped us before we can go further in this dimension. His aura...is very dense."

"Yes. I think I can't challenge him in terms of battle." Said Sun.

 **(Flashback - Two hours ago)**

 _"Hello. What business do you have?" Ask Zelretch who stopped Yu-Long and Sun on their flight to Cao Cao location._

 _"Who're you?" Ask Sun._

 _"My name is Zelretch, the guardian of this dimension." Said Zelretch. "I know that you're must be had a connection to Cao Cao."_

 _"Hmph. So you know Cao Cao?" Ask Sun. "Ophis is the one that asks me to watch over him in this dimension."_

 _"Oh? So she is the one." Said Zelretch. If its Ophis requests, then he had to respects it since it also a guardian of_ _ **Dimensional Gap**_ _. "Very well. But, don't make any attempt for creating chaos in my dimension." Warn Zelretch while releasing his silvery aura. "If you cause any destruction...prepare to face my wrath."_

 _"Rest assure. As a fellow old one, I assure you we don't want to bring harm to your dimension." Said Sun doing his usual smirk. 'This power... it is like the Great Red...'_

 _Zelretch aura then ceased, then return to his friendly tune. "Then enjoy my dimension." Said Zelretch who later disappearing in_ _ **Magic Circle**_ _._

 **(Flashback End)**

"I'll never forget that aura." Said Yu-Long.

"Hm...rather than talking about that, why don't we taste Russian food?" Offer Sun.

"You're right. I bored if I must wait for those girls." Said Yu-Long, agreeing with Sun. Both of them later fly searching for culinary of Russia.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Black Faction Fortress, Cao Cao and the others now greet with the full force of Black Faction. The Caster of Black and his master, Roche Frain Yggdmillenia, who usually stay in Homunculus Lab, now go up to greet the visitors.

"Greetings Ruler friends. My name is Darnic Prestone Yggdmillenia, the leader of this Black Faction." Said Darnic introduced himself. "I can assume that you also the descendant of heroes?" He asked. ' _Impossible...that person.._.' Darnic thought after seeing Fionn. Of course, he remembers. Fionn is his Lancer-class Servant sixty years ago, although Fionn himself doesn't realize it.

"You're correct. It is nice to meet you Darnic- _dono_. My name is Cao Cao, the descendant of Cao Cao from the Three Kingdoms Era." Cao Cao replied. However, he feels an uneasy aura came from Darnic. ' _I feel there is Shalba-like personality inside of him_.' he thought. "And my group name is called Hero Faction."

"Okay then, Hero Faction." Said Darnic trying to pronounce the name. "Now then, I can assume that you're the leader of this group?"

"Yes."

"I heard from your friends that you want to explain to us about something. Care to explain it?" Ask Darnic.

"What do you want to know?" Ask Cao Cao. "Before explaining, can I tell my goal first?"

Darnic nodded.

"It's simple really. I want to make a temporary alliance with the Black Faction." Said Cao Cao with his usual smirk.

* * *

Back to the DxD Dimension, Shalba currently interesting on information that got by his insect by spying Kuroka and Bikou explanation to Hero Faction about **Holy Grail** and **Black Hole Phenomena**.

"Hmph. If I can reach it...I'll use that to make a world where the True Satan rules. My dream will become true. Cattleya, Creuserey, your death won't be in vain." Said Shalba to himself. ' _Now what shall I do is found this_ _ **Black Hole Phenomena**_ _to cross dimension._ ' He thought.

* * *

Back to the Catedral, DxD Jeanne and Anastasia finally arrived on their destination.

It was Imperial Tomb which had Tsar Nicholas the Second families name on its tombstones. It was located in St. Catherine Chapel.

"At last we finally arrived." Said Anastasia.

"So this is your family tombstone?"

Anastasia nodded. She then walks toward the tombstones to cleaning it from dust.

"I'll help." Said, DxD Jeanne, while helping her to clean the tombstones. After they finished, Anastasia then sits on her knees and clasped her hands together to pray for her parents. DxD Jeanne also followed.

"Father, mother, my lovely siblings. This is maybe the first and last time I've visited your grave. After this, I planned to go very far away from here. I hereby ask your blessings for my safety." Said Anastasia to her family tombstone. "I pray that all of you can find peace up there. Amen." She finishes her praying. "Before I forgot, I want to introduce my friends here. Her name is Jeanne. I bet that Maria- _neesan_ will like to befriend her." She said with a fake laugh. A lone tear is escaping from her eyes. She then quickly wiped it.

"Greetings Anna- _chan_ families, I'm Jeanne, the one that summoned her. I know I maybe still befriends her for a short time, but I can promise all of you that I will protect her no matter what. I hope you can rest in peace. Amen." Said DxD Jeanne finishing her pray.

A silence happens for a minutes, until DxD Jeanne finally ask a questions.

"Say Anna- _chan_."

"Yes."

"Do you want to be my friend?" She asked.

"Jeanne- _chan_..." Anastasia didn't expect her request.

"Well you see...although I already regard you as my friend, we haven't do it formally." Said DxD Jeanne. Her expression then turns solemn. "Besides, I think I want to make a fresh start...you know..."

Anastasia silent for a moment. She understands why DxD Jeanne act like that since she's also seeing her past via dream. She then smiling. "Then, on my parents grave, I swear we will be friends forever."

However, the reply was not what she expected. DxD Jeanne suddenly flicks Anastasia head with her hand. "It's not like that silly. Accept a friend like a friend supposed to."

"What do you mean? By the way, your flick surely painful." Anastasia pats her head that was flicked by her.

DxD Jeanne closes her eyes while sighing, then extend her hand toward Anastasia in a handshake position. She then smiling while open her eyes. "Let's be friend's, Anastasia!"

Anastasia at first only watches in confusion. After understanding the meaning, she smiled. "Sure, Jeanne." She then takes the handshake.

"Now, let's search for Yu-Long- _san_. Cao Cao- _kun_ will be concerned if we stay too long in here." Said DxD Jeanne.

"You're right." Both of them later exited the Cathedral.

* * *

"You want to make a temporary alliance with my faction?" Ask Darnic. He clearly confused with Cao Cao's offer, considers they heighten their guard in case he and his faction attacking Yggdmillenia. "What benefit that we got if we allied with you?"

"Arthur. Explain it." Said Cao Cao to his former vice-leader. When his name is being called, it causes the entire Black Faction stunned. They never expected the legendary King of Britain had a descendant as well.

"The benefit is simple. Aside from getting numerous allies, as you see in here-" Said Arthur referring to the resurrected heroes of Hero Faction and Vali Team. "-we will tell anything you want to know about a strange singularity on this war." He continued while fixing his glasses.

"Singularity you said? I see, the thing about rogue Servants that you talking about." Darnic remembering the thing that said by Fate Jeanne the previous night. "But...before this conversation of alliance truly begins, my king had some question for you." Said Darnic. "My king, if you may."

Vlad nodded, then look at Cao Cao and the others. "Brat, from what I see, that spear of your is **Lance of Longinus** , am I correct?" He asked. When the name of the weapon is called, it causes shock to the entire Black Faction.

Cao Cao widens his eyes, clearly not expecting a person from another dimension able to recognize the **True Longinus**. "Hoo. As I expected of Vlad- _Heika_. I can't believe you know it by just seeing it." Cao Cao praises the King of Romania after he managed to guesses the **True Longinus** by just seeing it. "However, its true name is **True Longinus**."

Vlad suddenly raises his hand forward while covered with a dark aura. Suddenly a stake emerged from the ground at amazing speed, and then stopped only inches from Cao Cao's throat. "Tell me, how could a brat like you possess such weapon? I don't care if you a descendant of heroes. I just want your honest answer." Said, Vlad, while sitting on his throne. "However, if your answer doesn't satisfy me, this stakes will skewer you."

"And what you think you doing?" Said Fionn who took a battle stance.

Cao Cao however, raises his hands to Fionn, ordering him not to attack. "Is that a challenge, Vlad- _Heika_?" Ask Cao Cao with mocking smirk. "If I say I was chosen by God to wield this spear, will you believe that?" He said while narrowing his eyes. ' _I see. This stakes it's from his history where he likes to stab his opponents, Turkey, with stakes in the open_.'

After hearing Cao Cao answer, Vlad suddenly makes the stakes disappear. "It's enough. From your eyes, I can tell you're being honest."

"How perceptive." Cao Cao once again praises the king.

"A king must be able to determine a person expression very clearly even if they not speaking at all." Explain Vlad while grinning. "Then, from your comrades, I heard that I must ask you if I want to know more about this Hero Faction of yours. Care to explain it all?"

Cao Cao nodded. "However, I had a condition. No matter what, don't try to spread this information to the outsiders at all. I swear on the name on Zelretch." Said Cao Cao.

Hearing the name of the Wizard Marshall make Darnic stunned, but he quickly regained his composure. "Very well. After all, we don't want to make any trouble with that person."

And so, Cao Cao explain all of it to the Black Faction. From Rogue Servant that being suspected resides on the Red Faction, About the Hero Faction and Vali Team that from another dimension, about **Sacred Gear** , Great War, Supernatural World, The conversations with Zelretch, the conditions of their Servant that was now a living being, all of it.

Fate Jeanne then step forward. "After that explanation by Cao Cao- _san_ , maybe some of you is hesitating to admit it. However, as I ask them first, I can assure you they say the truth. If there are any questions, all of you can ask now." She said.

"So, the Age of Gods is still continued in your dimension." Mumble Vlad. "But he's already dead and replaced by Michael..."

"Whoa whoa, you said the **Durandal** is held by a Devil?" Ask Astolfo in disbelief. "Impossible! That **Holy Sword** of my friend would never be allowed any Devil to touch it!"

"No need to worry, Astolfo- _san_." Said Arthur. "I can assure you the wielder is very loved her blade very much." He said referring to Xenovia.

"By the way Astolfo- _san_. Are you a woman or girl?" Ask Le Fay.

"Ho Ho. Although look like this, I'm actually a man! I just love to crossdressing!" Said Astolfo with his enthusiastic tune.

"Ne ne Astolfo- _san_. If you want..." Said, Le Fay, while whispering something to Astolfo.

Vali smirk hearing it. ' _Hmph. Trap for Issei Hyoudo_.'

"So my guess of you being from another world is true." Said Caules. "Then that mist of yours is not Magic?" He asks Georg.

Georg shook his head. "No. This mist, like what Cao Cao explained is one of the **Sacred Gear** , named **Dimension Lost**. It had the ability to teleport anything that I desired and creating an **Alternate Space**." Georg explained.

"I see, like a transportation circle." Said Caules. "By the way, I thank you for not harming my sister."

"Don't think too much about it." Said, Georg. "If I not wrong, I still haven't got your name..."

"Oh yes, I forgot. My name is Caules Forvedge Yggdmillenia. My sister that fought you last night goes by the name Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia." Said Caules.

"Nice to know you. My name is Georg." Both of them later shake hands.

"So, Fafnir in your dimension is still alive inside a **Sacred Gear**?" Ask Black Siegfried to Siegfried. "And if I may guess, your **Balmung** must be created from his body part."

Siegfried nodded. "As expected of my ancestor. After his death by the original Siegfried in my dimension, he took a single tooth and scale of Fafnir. His teeth later forged into **Nothung** and the scale is forged into **Balmung**. That's why in my dimension, **Balmung** and **Nothung** are counts as **Demon Sword**." Siegfried explain. "As for Fafnir's fate, after being killed, he's being revived by Odin, the highest god in Norse Mythology. For now, he's contracted with Azazel, the supreme leader of Fallen Angels, and resided inside a **Sacred Gear**."

Black Siegfried unexpectedly smile. "At least, he doesn't cause chaos on humanity anymore."

"That absurd!" Yelled Gordes to Siegfried. "Having **Gram** , **Balmung** , and **Nothung** is already absurd, and now you said you're from different dimension!? It must be a joke!?"

"Is up to you to believe it or not. The fact is that we going to be allies, for now, isn't changed." Said Siegfried.

On Heracles side, he goes to Chiron who currently with Fiore and then bowed. Penthesilea also follows him and do the same. "It's pleasure to meet my ancestor teacher face to face. My name is Heracles." He said introducing himself.

"My honor to meet my students descendant," Chiron replied.

"I'm not his descendant Chiron- _san_. I'm only his soul inheritor." Heracles correcting.

"So, you resurrected the Queen of Amazons from the dead?" Ask Fiore.

"No, I haven't resurrected anyone yet. Penthesilea being resurrected by Georg." Heracles replied. "You surely remind me of my adopted daughter. Her face is the same beauty as you."

Hearing this make Fiore's cheeks become red. "T-thanks..." She said shyly.

"So, you're that man's teacher?" Ask Penthesilea.

Chiron nodded. "If you mean is Achilles, then yes."

"I can't believe a humble and wise man like you is a teacher to a battle maniac," Penthesilea mumbled.

"It seems you had some problems with my students. If I may ask, what is it?" Ask Chiron.

"I don't want to talk about it for now," Penthesilea replied.

"Ha ha ha. They surely tried to get along huh. Even though we not formally make an alliance yet." Said Cao Cao.

"Brat." Said Vlad to Cao Cao, making the latter turn his vision to him. "I hereby allow this temporary alliance to happen. Besides, I want to see it with my own eyes. The power of **Lance of Longinus** and the difference between truly resurrected heroes and Servant." He said, agreeing with the alliance.

"I also agree." Said Darnic. "This alliance is something that we gladly accepted. Red Faction surely not expecting this."

"I'm glad then." Said Cao Cao. He and Darnic later shaking hands.

Boudica is smiled seeing the alliance is formed. "I'm glad. The alliance is formed without any bloodshed."

Suddenly, a female Homunculus is entering the hall room. "Darnic- _sama_. There are suspicious things in the sky!"

Darnic who heard this quickly turn his attention to the Homunculus. "What suspicious?"

"I see something that looks like a giant snake on the sky." The female Homunculus report.

"What!?"

However, Cao Cao just laughing.

"What's so funny brat?" Ask Vlad.

"It's nothing. If you talk about a snake-like thing, that is my comrades. Don't need to worry." Said Cao Cao.

True to what Cao Cao said, Sun Wukong, DxD Jeanne, and Anastasia suddenly entering the hall using Anastasia via **Teleportation Magic**.

"Sorry for being too long, Cao Cao- _kun_." Said DxD Jeanne apologetically.

"It's okay Jeanne. After all, the alliance is formed between us and the Black Faction." Said Cao Cao.

"Jeanne..." Vlad said with interest after hearing her name. "I see. You had Ruler soul inheritor as your comrades."

"Yes. My name is Jeanne. I know it sounds weird, but I'm the soul inheritor of Jelly- _chan_ over there." DxD Jeanne said while gesturing to Fate Jeanne.

Hearing she using her nickname in front of the famous Lord Impaler made Fate Jeanne cheeks blush in embarrassment. "Jeanne! Please don't use my nickname in front of him!" She yelled.

However, the Lord Impaler only chuckling. "I see. An interesting nickname." He said. "Then, who's the other two?" He asked.

"Ho. So you're the ruthless Lord Impaler of Romania?" Sun Wukong said. "My name is Sun Wukong, also known as the Monkey King."

Once again, the Masters of Black Faction is shocked. Another legendary figure appears before their eyes. And this time is the original ones.

"Sun Wukong? Like the one from **Journey to the West**?" Ask Caules.

"The one and only." Said Sun.

Anastasia then makes a slight bow. "My name is Anastasia. If I become a Servant, I will become Caster. It's nice to meet you, King of Romania."

"Hoo. A Fellow noble blood I see." Said Vlad.

"Now then. I think before he talks about our strategy to face the Red Faction-" Said Cao Cao. "I think it is better for us to know each other personally."

"That's right." Said Sun, agreeing to Cao Cao. "For that, I already prepared something." Flicking his finger, suddenly a ton of Russian food appear out of nowhere. "Let's call this a Conversation among Heroes, shall we?"

* * *

The scene change to a large garden inside the castle. Usually, this garden is used by Frankenstein to relax. But for now, both masters and their heroes is sitting with each other while Sun preparing the place along with Yu-Long's help. After taking a drink of the prepared Russian Wine, Cao Cao decided to open the conversation.

"Now then. The conversation will be open by Sun Wukong- _sama_ as a mediator of this conversation." Said Cao Cao. "Sun Wukong- _sama_ , if you may."

Sun nodded. "For the opening, I thank all of you that come to this small banquet. I hope all of you satisfied." He said. "However, the one that truly wants this conversation to happen is my son over there." Said Sun gesturing to Cao Cao.

Cao Cao nodded. "First of all, I want to ask all of your true identities first, not your class. That also applied to our own. For the alliance to truly happen, is not good for all of you to call anyone with their class." He said.

"So, you wish to know all of our true names?" Ask Avicebron. The latter just nodded. "Very well. My true name is Avicebron. I'm a Caster."

"So, you're that famous Golem Maker? It's my honor to meet you." Said Cao Cao.

Avicebron just nodded.

"Astolfo. One of Charlemagne Paladins, and a Rider! Nice to know all of you!" Said Astolfo.

"So you're this dimension Astolfo? An interesting appearance enough for a man." Said Cao Cao referring to his clothes.

"I just love to crossdressing you see," Astolfo replied.

"Saber. The Wandering Knight of Netherlands, Siegfried." Said, Black Siegfried.

Frankenstein just growled.

"Well, since Berserker can't properly talk, I'll introduce her. She's Frankenstein Monster." Said Caules on behalf of Frankenstein.

"Frankenstein, you say? So it's not the bride?" Ask Georg.

"I was shocked at first to knowing it." Said Caules while stretching the back of his head. "It seems that Dr. Victor is trying to make Eve first rather than Adam, which results of she."

"I see...because, in my dimension, He's creating Adam first rather than Eve. That all according to Mary Shelly story." Said, Georg.

Frankenstein then looks at him while gritting her teeth. Her face shown anger.

Georg seeing this is confused.

"Please sorry for her behavior Georg- _san_. Berse-I means Frankenstein doesn't like outsiders knowing her name." Caules explained.

"My name is Chiron. An Archer. I hope we can get along." Said Chiron with a friendly tone.

"I guess all of you already know. My name is Vlad Tepes." Said Vlad, being the last of the Servant of Black to introduce himself. "I hereby gave my gratitude for this banquet, Cao Cao."

"You're not supposed to low yourself like that Vlad- _Heika_. I merely do what my mothers told me if I visited someone's house." Said Cao Cao. "Now, I think we shall introduce our resurrected heroes."

Fionn nodded. "My name is Fionn mac Cumhaill. A Lancer if I was summoned as a Servant. I hope we can work well."

"So, the leader of the Knight of Fianna is one of their heroes..." Said Gordes.

"My name is the Queen of Amazons, Penthesilea. I actually will be summoned as Berserker. But, the True Longinus gladly still give me my sanity." Said Penthesilea.

"My name is Georgios. You widely know me as St. George the Dragon Slayer. May I pray this alliance will be going well." Said Georgios.

Vlad who heard this, smirk. "We already had _La Pucelle_ , her soul inheritor, a princess who catalyzed as a saint, and the Dragon Slaying Saint. God must be had his blessing for us." Said Vlad. "It's nice to meet you face to face, St. George."

"The pleasure is mine," Georgios replied.

"I think all of you already know due to King Vlad. But I introduce myself once more. My name is Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova. A Caster if I was summoned as a Servant. Nice to know all of you." Said Anastasia.

Chevalier then decided to introduce himself. "My name is Chevalier d'Eon. I usually am summoned as Saber if I a Servant." He said. Then he looks toward Astolfo. "Aside from the legendary Maiden of Orleans, having one of Charlemagne Paladins it's refreshing for me."

"You can count on me! Besides, I'm glad a fellow countryman like us on the same side!" Said Astolfo.

Chevalier just closes his eyes while smiling.

"My name is Margaretha Zella. Maybe you commonly know me by my stage name: Mata Hari. I usually summoned as Assassin." Said Mata Hari.

However, one laughing makes the others look at it.

It was Celenike. And appears she was laughing after hearing her name. "Are you truly choosing your Servants well? They're just a copy! And you wasted yourself by summoning such weak ones! How could I not laughing!"

Hearing that make the tension of the meeting becomes tense. Mata Hari just looks down with a sad look on her face.

However, Celenike laugh stops when a sword suddenly emerged from the ground, almost impaling her throat.

"Wh-what the..." Said Celenike in disbelief.

"Dare to say that again?" It was revealed that DxD Jeanne is the one who done it using her Sacred Gear. "Matahari- _chan_ is my friend. I won't let you mocking her. I'll make sure you regret it if you continue those word of yours!" She said with a threatening tone. Her eyes clearly showing anger.

"Jeanne..." Said Mata Hari. She never expected she defending her despite not the one that summoned her.

"Jeanne stop it." Said Sun sternly. "This is a meeting, not a battlefield."

Celenike gritted her teeth in frustration before finally yield. "Fine." She simply said. After that, the sword is dispersed into light particles.

However, DxD Jeanne secretly doing telepathy with Cao Cao. "Cao Cao- _kun_ , I don't like that glasses woman at all. I suddenly get Cattleya Leviathan with more sadistic personality on her."

"I understand your worries, Jeanne. However, we are allies now. Try to hold your emotions a bit." Said Cao Cao to her female comrades. He then gestures to Vali to introducing his heroes.

Vali then nodded to Rama and the resurrected heroes of the Vali Team. Rama then decided to introduce himself first.

"My name is Rama, the king of Ayodhya. In Indonesia, you may know me as Sri Rama. I usually summoned as Saber if I am a Servant." He said.

Hearing this make Black Faction shocked once again. The Indian Heroes is the one with the most difficult to control because they unusually large use of Mana and some of them consider the strongest Heroic Spirit. But due to Rama is resurrected from the dead, they had no right to complain.

"A fellow king I see. Nice to meet you." Said Vlad to Rama.

Rama just huffed. He clearly dislikes Vlad due to his sadistic way of giving punishment to the invaders.

"My name is Tristan. An Archer if I was summoned as a Servant." Said Tristan.

Florence then decided to introduce herself. "My name is Florence Nightingale. I usually summoned as Berserker, but God gladly keeps my sanity with me. I hope we can work well."

The next is Boudica. "I'm the queen of the Iceni Tribe, Boudica. A Rider if was summoned as a Servant." She said.

"So you're the queen who leads her people, only to pitifully lose in battle." Said Avicebron.

The next is Sasaki. "My name is Koujiro Sasaki. I actually summoned as Assassin, but, a foreign God gladly gives me a chance to alive once more."

Black Siegfried all the time focused his attention on Sasaki. He clearly interests since seeing his long _katana_ , **Monohoshizao**.

"My name is Qin Liangyu. Usually summoned as Lancer." Liangyu said.

The last is Medea, she then introduced herself. "My name is Medea. I'm from the time before Jason shows his presence to me. Like the time I was alive, I am Caster." She said.

"Good. Now all the Servants is being introduced, although I'm a mediator on this conversation. The next topic, I had one curious thing that I want to ask all of you. That includes the Hero Faction and Vali Team." Said Sun. "Although I know that the resurrected heroes of your faction already vowed not to use the **Holy Grail** , I'm curious about your wish for it. Let's hear from your first, Maiden of Orleans." Said Sun referring to Fate Jeanne. "What I want to hear is your personal wish."

"With all respect Sun Wukong- _san_ , I had nothing to wish upon a **Holy Grail**." Said Fate Jeanne immediately.

"Is that your answer as a person, or as a Servant?" Ask Sun curiously.

"This is what I said as a person." Fate Jeanne replied with honesty.

Sun smiled in satisfaction. "Now then, Cao Cao. You and your friends can say your opinion."

"To be honest, like Jeanne- _dono_ , I had nothing to wish to the **Holy Grail**. I, no, we from our dimension had no belief on wish-granting devices at all." Said Cao Cao. "But, if I just say my wish, my wish just one thing, I want to know my limit. How strong can someone get as a human."

"Warriors wish huh?" Ask Darnic. He clearly understands why Cao Cao wants to test his limit. Being a human in a world where Age of Gods still lives on must be making someone wants to prove themselves how strong they are.

"You can say it like that. After all, strength is the one that rules for a warrior." Cao Cao replied. "Georg, you can say what you wish."

"For my wish, I had nothing to wish upon." Georg immediately answered. "As long as I can learn Magic with my own effort, that is enough for me."

"Huh! You're a Magician but lack of greed." Gordes remarked.

"Trust me; I can be very greedy if I want." Georg countered.

Siegfried decided to voice his wish. "Like Georg, I had nothing to wish upon since I already satisfied with my life. I just want to find an opponent worthy enough for me. And I think I found it on this dimension." Siegfried said gesturing to his ancestor.

"I also don't have any wish. After all, believing on wish-granting thing could spawn disaster." Said Heracles. "If I can live happily with my daughter, that's enough for me."

DxD Jeanne then is the last to express her wish. "My wish is... I don't have any wish. I merely wish to continue what my friend and I promised to build, and that wish already granted thanks to Cao Cao- _kun_." She said.

After DxD Jeanne finish, Sun spoke. "Then, now for the Vali Team. Vali, if you may."

Vali nodded, and then turned to everyone in the meeting with a smirk. "I wish to find an opponent worthy for me, to feel an ecstasy of battle. But, I want to discover it by myself." He said.

Arthur then fixed his glasses. "My wish is to find a worthy opponent, a fellow swordsman for me. However, I still not found it."

"My wish actually very simple! I simply want to stay beside Arthur- _nii_ forever." Said Le Fay immediately.

"Now, after hearing the wish from both Hero Faction and Vali Team, any comments from the Black Faction Master?" Ask Sun to the Mages of Yggdmillenia.

"I had nothing to say. Their wish all pointing on a battle and simple wish that can be done by their own effort." Said Darnic. "Then, I think it's our turn to voice what we want."

Everyone then looks towards him.

"I wish to keep the prosperity of my Clan." Said Darnic. "For that, I need a path to the **Akashic Records**."

"Why you want to open the path to this **Akashic Records** if you simply want your clan prosperity, young man?" Ask Sun. He knows he won't like the answers.

"A certain Magus said by prophecy that my clan prosperity will decline. That's something I can't allow to happen. The one who shall rule the world of Magecraft is Yggdmillenia only." Said Darnic. "For that, I'd gladly work with My King here." He said while gesturing to Vlad.

Cao Cao just narrowed his eyes. His first impression of he being like Shalba is true after all. He wants to be the sole ruler of Magecraft, like Shalba who wishes to be the sole ruler of the Underworld. ' _His wish...is dangerous and can't be let happened_.'

Sun sighed. "Although this is a peaceful meeting, I think I should advise you as I did with Cao Cao. The tyranny of one clan will only happen once. You're an arrogant person if you wish to be like that. You must accept the change of tides. That is what I said to you." Advice Sun.

"Thanks for your words." Said Darnic. ' _Who do you think you are? You just a damn monkey who knows nothing!_ ' he thought.

Fiore then decided to voice her wish. "I wish to heal my legs. As you see, I was born with an abnormality in my Magic Circuits, make my legs are useless since I was born. I know maybe that sounds selfish, but-"

"Master, your wish was not selfish." Said Chiron reassuringly.

"Thanks, Chiron." Said Fiore.

Different than what Darnic wish, the Hero Faction, Sun, and Vali Team felt sympathy for her. Cao Cao understands that she only wants to be able to walk like a normal human and she feels a burden to the people around her.

Georg then decided to speak. "If you only want to use your legs normally, maybe I can help you."

Hearing this make Fiore gasp. But, she then shook her head. "I know what you're trying to say, but I already tried anything to fix it. If I tried to fix it, my Magic Circuits will be broken." She explains.

"Maybe in this dimension. But, at least let me tried to heal your legs with Magic from my dimension." Said Georg.

"I'll help too!" Said Le Fay. "Since Caules- _san_ is your brother, I bet you don't want to burden him by your condition. Like Georg-san, maybe my Magic can help cure your legs."

"For that maybe I can help as well." Florence offered. "I'm an expert at the human body, maybe it will help a little."

"I maybe can as well." Medea joined the conversation. "My **Noble Phantasm** is able to heal anything. I'll try to help you so you can walk again."

Fiore clearly doesn't expect this. This complete stranger from another dimension with their resurrected heroes tried to help her regain the mobility of her legs. She doesn't realize that tears already fall from her eyes. "Thank you."

Georg just smiled. ' _For a Magus, she doesn't fit at all. All I see is a normal girl_.'

"An honest wish indeed. Though I know you only don't want to be a burden to your brother." Said Sun. "Then, I think we should hear her brother wish then."

Caules at first are hesitant to answer it, but he managed to gain enough courage to said his wish. "To be honest, actually I don't want to be involved in this Great Holy Grail War at all."

Caules answer is the one that not be expected by everyone except for Fiore and Frankenstein.

"Heck, I actually don't want to become Magus in the first place." He said then look to his sister. "But, Big Sis is the one that gave me a reason to learn more about Magecraft. So I can be a helpful younger brother to her. If I had a wish, maybe I tried to resurrect Big Sis if she's killed in this war."

"So in other words, you don't have any wish for your own?" Ask Arthur. Considering he also had a sister.

Caules nodded. "As long I can protect Big Sis, that's enough for me."

"As a brother, you had my respect. Caules Forvedge Yggdmillenia." Said Arthur with a small smile.

"Caules..." Fiore felt touched by her younger brother's world.

"Now, that leaves both of you, Gordes- _san_ and Celenike- _san_ , and Roche. What's your wish?" Ask Sun.

"I merely wish to watch the high-rank Magical battle that involves hard Magic chanting." Said Gordes. "Celenike also shares the same wish as me."

Roche then decided to express his wish. "I wish to become the smartest Golem-maker!"

Sun nodded. "Then, all the Masters already expresses their wish. Now, I think we should hear the heroes wish, shall we?" Said Sun. This topic is the one that the DxD inhabitants waiting for. What are these heroes wish so they gladly fight each other to the death to achieve it? "Why not begin with the Hero Faction first?"

"Well then, who shall first to express their desire?" Ask Cao Cao to their resurrected heroes. "What about you Fionn- _dono_ , what's your desire if you had the Holy Grail in your hands?" Ask Cao Cao to his idol.

"I wish to fix my tendency for getting into trouble against a woman." He simply replied.

"Wait a minute? That's your wish?" Ask Cao Cao. He sounds like he was a playboy during his life.

Fionn nodded. "Due to women, many tragedies happen in my life. Women also the reasons I felt jealousy for my comrades and let him die." He said referring to Diarmuid. "That's why I want to fix my personality so the same event won't happen again."

After hearing it, Cao Cao began to laugh. "Ha ha ha ha, I'm glad your wish is so simple." He said. After that, his demeanor turns serious. "But, If I must give a piece of advice, to change self-personality is something that you must do by yourself. Since you now alive, you have plenty of time to do that, Fionn- _dono_."

"Very well then. If you said so." Said Fionn, agreeing to Cao Cao.

"Hmph. If you wish is like that, I think that was foolish Fionn." Said a voice that was revealed to be Vlad. He currently playing the wine glass in his hands. "You should wish for something that's worth fighting for." Said Vlad voicing his opinion.

"If you had an opinion like that, may I know what's your desire, King of Romania?" Ask Sun.

"I merely wish to restore my family name. That's all." Said Vlad. The thought about Dracula makes him angry enough to crush the glass with his hand. "For that, I wish that stupid literature that synonymous with my name to be erased from existence!"

"Only that, Vlad- _Heika_? Are you don't have any regret of your life?" Ask Cao Cao curiously. Of course, he understands why Vlad is angry to Bram Stroker. His brutality is what that inspired the man to create the Horror Novel ' **Dracula** '.

"I don't have any regrets. Fate already from God and even I fall into Hell for my evil deeds, I'll gladly accept it." Vlad replied. "Before that, I want to restore my families name to its rightful face."

Hearing the King of Romania words make the Hero Faction and Vali Team, especially Cao Cao and Vali, had their respects for Lord Impaler. Although had a wish for the **Holy Grail** , he's the type of man that true to his belief till the end.

"Ha ha ha! it's rare to see a man that strives to their belief till the end." Said Vali with interest. His battle maniac personality is taking over. "After this battle is over, I want to spar against you if I had a chance."

"We'll see about that brat." Vlad accepting his challenge.

"Now then, who is wanted to express their wish?" Ask Sun. "What about you Queen of the Amazons? If you got the **Holy Grail** , what's you're gonna wish for?"

Penthesilea takes a gulp of her wine before putting it down and looks toward the others with a serious expression. "I wish to have a re-match against Achilles, the man who murdered me."

Her wish caught the attention of Chiron. "Why do you want to re-match against my student so much? Are you not satisfied with your loss?"

"No. I admitted that my loss is because of the more skilled than me. What I want is dispel my old disgrace during my first battle, and had a fair battle against him." She answered.

"I see..."

"But, that's not what you want right now isn't it?" Ask a voice that was revealed to be Achilles and Atalanta who materialized from their **Astral Form**.

Vlad immediately summoning his personal spear and enveloped in a dark aura. "What an invader doing in my country!?"

"Achilles..." Chiron clearly shocked seeing his students is right here from the start.

"Atalanta..." Said Heracles.

Penthesilea widens her eyes when seeing her killer, then turn into hatred glare. "So you're here...ACCHILLLESS!" Yelled Penthesilea who immediately summons her dual swords.

Both Vlad and Penthesilea quickly charge to the Red Faction Servants, but they immediately stopped by Rama who stopped the Lord Impaler with his sword and Florence who stopped Penthesilea by put her on a bearhug.

"Stop this immediately." Said Rama who block the spear of the Lord Impaler.

"We're on Neutral Zone Penthesilea. Hold your emotions." Said Florence to the Queen of Amazons who struggled to break free from her grip.

Penthesilea gritted her teeth, then take a deep breath, her face then relaxed while still glaring at the Rider of Red. "Sorry. I just had my emotions clouded me."

Florence smiled hearing her response. She then releasing Penthesilea.

However, the Lord Impaler is different. "What's the meaning of this!? Why the Red Faction Servants in here!?" Yelled Vlad. His face showing pure anger.

"It's simple Vlad- _heika_. Atalanta- _dono_ here is my comrades." Cao Cao said with calmness despite the situation. "Because of it, Yu-Long let her enter."

"What did you say?" Vlad shouted to the leader of Hero Faction. His anger then starts to shrink down. "How can you make an enemy Servants your comrades?"

"What he said is true," Atalanta speaks to the Lord Impaler. "Thanks to Cao Cao and Heracles, I know the darkness of my faction and currently act as their double agent." She said with no fear of Vlad.

"Stop that immediately, King of Romania." Said Sun. "This conversation is neutral. It means that no violence is allowed." He summons his staff, **Nyoi-Bo**. "If you want to fight in a meeting like this, I not hesitated to join." Sun aura starting to emerge. Immense pressure is felt by the participants there.

"Very well then." Said Vlad who dematerializes his spear. "Since this a neutral meeting, I'll respect it. However, Cao Cao, before this conversations continue, explain how you make Archer of Red your comrade." He said his condition while going back to sit.

So, Cao Cao and Heracles explain their first encounter with Atalanta, how they captured her, and how they managed to convert her to their side.

Achilles who heard it, only glaring at the owner of the **True Longinus**. His pride wants to challenge him who able to beat her Sis twice.

Vlad who heard the explanation sighed. "I see... gratitude for curing her and seeing the error of her wish, huh?" Vlad Mumbled.

Cao Cao nodded. "Then, can we continue this conversation then?"

"The last thing, Cao Cao..." Said Chiron. He then turned to Achilles. "Why you're here, Achilles? According to Cao Cao, he doesn't meet you at all"

"That also what I want to ask. I know that you contacted me last night, but I never expected you bring another hero of Red." Said Cao Cao.

"Let just say Sis is helping me as well seeing the darkness of our faction and it seems to make me want to change sides. I'll just follow her to keep her safe." Achilles replied.

"I see...your affection for her is stemmed from your father it seems." Acknowledged Chiron.

"I can't hide anything from you can I?" Said Achilles with a smirk to his teacher.

"On our trip to this castle, we meet with each other on the way. I then offered her to come along with us." Said DxD Jeanne. "For Achilles- _san_ part, he decided to come along after Sun Wukong-sama beat him in a fight."

"I have to admit that Monkey man is great. His experience is more than I. I more interested when I know there are stronger beings in his dimension by his explanation." Said, Achilles, while grinning.

"I'll have to admit for a young man, his hero titles fit with his strength. He even managed to give me some wounds." Said Sun praising the Trojan War Hero. "If he ever had his full power, my defeat is probably certain."

Penthesilea sighed hearing it. "See Chiron- _san_? How can you hold yourself become a teacher to a battle maniac like this?"

Atalanta, however, felt sadness when she saw Medea among the resurrected heroes. She felt an old pain return to her heart. ' _Medea_...'

"Atalanta- _dono_..." Cao Cao words make her awake from her thoughts. "Did you get any information that I ask for?"

"Only a fraction. But for the rogue Servant: I, Rider, and Lancer already had our guess." Said Atalanta.

"I see..." Said Cao Cao. "You can tell us the information after this conversation is ended."

Atalanta nodded.

"Let's continue then." Said Vlad.

Georgios and Chevalier quickly replied they had nothing to wish upon as they already satisfied with their life. This got the respects from the Lord Impaler since their also a man who keep their beliefs to the very end. Anastasia also said that she wishes for having a friend already granted. Mata Hari quickly said that her wish is to have a happy household, which DxD Jeanne, Rama, Heracles, and Boudica felt touched by it.

"Now, since the heroes from the Hero Faction already express their desire if they obtain the **Holy Grail**. I think we now go to the Black Faction and our guest here." Said Sun.

Vlad nodded. "Before my other comrades express our wish, I want to hear from the invaders first."

Achilles sighed. He summoned his spear, **Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē** , then look at it. "I wish to live and die as heroes and had a worthy fight with worthy opponent. That's all."

Chiron who heard this, smiling. "I see. Even being summoned, you still keep your promises to your mother?"

Achilles nodded. "You're right _sensei_. I won't become a man I am now if not for you and both of my parents."

Heracles smirk hearing it. "Warriors wish till the end. I can respect that."

"So you're the soul inheritor of my _senpai_." Said Achilles. "I can't wait for a match against you. Especially with that Cao Cao. Besides, that King of Romania is a true man that I wish to defeat as well. Show me if you worthy to had his soul."

"Humph. Bring it." Said Heracles smirking.

Cao Cao just smirk.

Vlad closes his eyes smiling. "Living as warriors surely good. Not thinking anything except strengthen ourselves."

Atalanta decided to express her wish. "What I want is...to live without regret in my hearts and..." She looks at Medea. "...Maybe forgiveness from a dear friend of mine."

Medea finally realized Atalanta presence after she expresses her wish. "Why I do not realize at all since you arrived! You're Atalanta aren't you?"

Atalanta just turns her head with a sad frown, avoiding eye contact with her.

Medea is confused by her friend's behavior. "Atalanta...What's wrong?" Ask Medea who stand up and walk to her. She then touched her shoulder. "If you had any troubles, you can talk-"

"Don't touch me!" Atalanta yelled; brush aside the little Medea's hand. "I had no right...to receive your kindness."

"Why? We're friends right?" Ask Medea. "Don't hold your sadness on your own."

Atalanta makes a forced smile. "I don't know...if I still had any right to be called your friend."

Medea tried to reason once more, but Heracles put his hand on her shoulder. "Medea, I'm sorry but Atalanta needs some time of her own for now. Can we talk about this after this conversation is over?"

"Heracles- _san_..." That's all Medea can say. She then nodded.

"Sis..." Achilles felt sympathy for Atalanta. What actually makes her so sad when faces against Medea?

"Now since the visitors from Red already express their wish, the remaining Black Faction besides King of Romania can express theirs." Said Sun.

Some wish of the Black Faction Servants really simple. Black Siegfried only wished to live without any regrets. Astolfo had nothing to wish upon the Grail since he already satisfied with his life. Frankenstein just wants a mate that the same as her. Chiron wishes to get back his immortality since it's the thing that connected him to his parents. While he said that his wish is selfish, Sun decided to speak.

"That's not selfish Chiron- _san_. As a fellow's wise man who had a long life, I understand how much children want to connect with their parents." Said Sun assuring the legendary Centaur.

"I thank you for your words." Said Chiron.

Now, came the last Servant of Black, Avicebron, to express his wish. "I had no interest for the **Holy Grail**. As long as I can finish my **Noble Phantasm: Golem Keter Malkuth** to completion, that's enough."

Hearing this make the entire meeting became silent. Cao Cao secretly knows what Avicebron meant when he revealed the name of his **Noble Phantasm**. "Then, I think that leaves Vali Team then." Said Cao Cao.

After that, the resurrected heroes of the Vali Team began to express their wishes. Sasaki wished to fight a worthy swordsman for him. Medea wishes to have a man that truly loves her. Florence wishes like what she wants during her first life: to save people with her own effort. Tristan had no wish upon the **Grail** although he had many misfortunes to his lives. Qin Liangyu also doesn't have any wish for the **Holy Grail**.

After hearing these five heroes wish, Darnic speak. "It seems you really choose your resurrected heroes very well. Their wish is very simple."

"Then that leaves Rama- _Heika_ and Boudica- _joo_. What are you wish if you had the Holy Grail?" Ask Sun to both sovereign Rulers of the past.

Rama decided to speak first. "What I wish, is to undo the **Curse of Separation** that binds me."

" **Curse of Separation**? What of you that becomes separate?" Ask Astolfo.

"My wife. I can say it like my other half." Said Rama. "I just want to meet her once even I need a long time to meet her again since I alive again."

Boudica then decided to speak, since she's the last one. "What I wish, is to create a world where people of different nations as well as their children to be able to laugh and live together in paradise." She said with great determination.

"That wish of yours...isn't it only a childhood dream, Queen of Iceni?" Ask Vlad.

"I know that sounds childish. But, I know no matter what, people will continue to look for peace with each other. Except for the Romans of course." She said. "So, even if I died, my wish will live on in the hearts of people. Even though you're a known tyrant, I know you want peace between the Turkish as well didn't you?"

"You got me huh." Said Vlad. "That's true. I want peace for my own countrymen." Said Vlad. "Queen Boudica, in your eyes, what your path of kingship?"

"It seems I can't answer your questions, King Vlad." Said Boudica immediately. "I only became a queen for a short time and because of it I never thought what my kingship was. What I thought during that time is how to make Romans leaves Britain once and for all."

"I see, considering that, let me tell you my path of kingship as a fellow ruler," Vlad said with seriousness. "My path of kingship is to make sure that my country is peaceful and save from the invasion of the other countries."

"Is that why according to your legend you closed yourself with the other country?" Ask Cao Cao, joining the conversation.

"No. I never tried to close myself with the outsiders. What I hate are a military invasion and invaders who dare to enter my domain without permission. For that, I become a symbol of fear. Although I regret what my legend becomes, at least I can keep my country safe from any invasion during my lifetime." Vlad explained.

Boudica is softened after hearing Lord Impaler explanation. For all times, she thought of him as a ruthless tyrant. Now she sees a man with the same view as her: keep their people in peace and country save from the invasion. "I misjudged you. I thought you're a tyrant and ruthless king. But, I see you only want the best for your people, just like me..."

Sun drank his last gulp of wine before put the glass on the ground. "Now then, I think this Conversation among Heroes is already over." He announced.

"Then Atalanta- _dono_ , who you suggest to be the Rogue Servant of your faction?" Ask Cao Cao.

"Is only my suggestion, but...along with me, Rider and Lancer suspect a young priest, which is the master of our Assassin, is the rogue Servant that you looking for." Said Atalanta.

"Is there another thing you can inform us?" Ask Vlad.

"Sadly, there's none." She apologized. "I'm sorry, but the sunset will arrive. I must go before that happens. If not, the Red Faction will know about me and Achilles betrayal."

Achilles then prepares his chariot, **Troias Trag** **ōidia** , and jumps to it. "Well then, let us meet again on the battlefield. Even though we're allies, don't expect I hold back even it will become a mock battle." He said to the participants of the meeting. "Oh yes. This is a warning. Our Assassin said she prepares a large plan to assault the Black Faction. Keep your guard."

"I thank you for your warning, Achilles- _dono_." Thank Cao Cao.

"Goodbye then." Said Atalanta while jumping to Achilles Chariot as well. The chariot later flies to the sky, returning to the base of the Red Faction. ' _Medea, Heracles...if can, I don't want to face both of you in the war tonight_.' She thought while seeing the ground below.

After the Red Servants are gone, Vlad decided to open the conversation. "So, a priest is suspected to be a Rogue Servant? Insulting." He said.

"Yes indeed. I think we now shall discuss our strategies first to battle the Red Faction." Said Cao Cao.

"What point? We have many heroes, plus your faction that was able to fight on par with some of them. Our victory is obvious." Ask Darnic.

"Maybe what you said is true. But, after reading Atalanta's mind, we can't just deploy all of our cards on the table." Reply Cao Cao. "In that case, I suggest we only deploy the heroes that had the capabilities to take on the Servants of Red."

"I also agreed." Said Vali. "Considering they had the Hero of Charity from **Mahabharata** , we can't just deploy all of our heroes into battle."

As a strategist, Fionn understands what Cao Cao is worrying about. "Then, at least you must summarize what Servant the Red Faction had so we can prepare a good counter-attack against them."

"And hopefully rule this priest into open." Vlad continuing the sentence. He then looks to Sun. "What about you, Monkey King? Are you not going to join the fight?"

Sun shook his head. "No. If I and Yu-Long join the fight, even they had the Karna over there, their defeat is already certain. I will guard the castle at least."

"Very well then." Said Vlad. "Now, let's talk the strategies, shall we?"

* * *

Back to the base of the Red Faction, Achilles and Atalanta finally arrived and greeted by Karna, who standing outside.

"Where have you been?" Ask Karna. Since he respects his Master very much, Atalanta doesn't persuade Karna to join her side along with Achilles. The worst part that he will kill them right on the spot.

"Let's say that me and Sis traveling along Romania and bought some of these." He said while showing him the food that was bought by Sun.

"As always you two look good together!" Said Shakespeare who emerged from inside the base. "May I consider writing a love poem about you two?"

"Ha ha ha. If you want to Caster." Said Achilles, while laughing.

"Achilles..." Said Atalanta who touch her forehead.

"The queen already waits for your arrival! The big plan is about to start!" Said Shakespeare, while entering the hall of the base. Karna, Achilles, and Atalanta also followed.

* * *

In the hall, after hearing some Caster blabbering about God who fair enough to all human beings, Semiramis decided to spoke up. "We already prepared all of our cards to battle. Since this is a Great Holy Grail War, let's enjoy it to the fullest." She said with a smirk.

"Then, what's the big plan? Are you intending to rule them into our fortress?" Ask Achilles while stretching his hand.

Semiramis laughed hearing it. "Rider, it seems you misunderstand."

Achilles and Atalanta are confused by it. That's when their feel the fortress is shaking like there is some earthquake. Then they decided to look outside and shock by what they saw.

The fortress is flying in the sky.

Karna also looks at it, but only show a slight shock before returning to its usual calmness.

"Oi oi, this is not funny." Said Achilles making a face fault while looking towards the ground.

"You shock aren't you?" Said Semiramis, making the three of them turn their attention to her. "This is my **Noble Phantasm: Hanging Garden of Babylon**. This fortress is not for protection."

"A sky fortress, huh?" Said Atalanta. ' _This is not what I expected!_ '

"I understand now. So we attacked them, along with this fortress huh?" Said Achilles excited. ' _It seems we going to face to face so soon, Soul Inheritor of Heracles_.'

"A great strategy." Karna complimented. ' _Cao Cao, if you are with the Black Faction, I can't wait to see your full power_.' Karna thought.

Shirou then emerged and stand beside his Servant. "With this speed, we can see the Fortress of Yggdmillenia in no time." He said. Then he looks toward Karna, Achilles, and Atalanta. "Then all of you...prepare for battle."

The three of them nodded. Not expecting the plan is something like this, she then contacting Cao Cao via Telepathy. "Cao Cao, can you hear me?"

* * *

A mile away from the Hanging Garden, Cao Cao is currently discussing strategy with some of the Masters and heroes when he receives the telepathy. "Yes Atalanta- _dono_ , what's wrong?" Ask Cao Cao. He then decided to raise the volume so all of the Masters and heroes able to hear it.

"The plan, it's not what I expected. The Queen of Assyria, Semiramis, is building a flying fortress, and it will go straight to your defense." She warned.

"A flying fortress you say?" Ask Vlad in disbelief.

"That's like our floating Island, Agreas." Said Vali.

"Judging from the speed, we will arrive on there at seven p.m. You already prepare, aren't you?"

Cao Cao nodded. "We already prepare the strategies. Don't need to worry."

"Before I close this Telepathy. I have to inform that Karna seems eager to fight you again. Although he still doesn't know you allied with the Black Faction. That's all I can tell. Farewell." She said before closing the Telepathy.

"I'm glad you already expecting the Assassin of Red to build something like that." Said Darnic with relief.

"Since she is the Queen when she still alive, I suspect that her **Noble Phantasm** must be had some connection to the fortress." Said Cao Cao, smirking. "Now then, since we already set our strategies, let's make this rogue Servant show his nose shall we?"

The clash between the Red and Black is going to begin soon. But unknown to Red, the Black is back up by a Hero and a Dragon.

* * *

On a grassy plain, Shalba is seen materialize via **Magic Circle**. Since he knows that this dimension had a guardian, he masks his presence as low as possible to avoid any attention.

"So, this is that another dimension Vali Team was talked about." He said while looking at his surroundings. "Then, let's search for that **Holy Grail** shall we?"


	14. Chapter 14: Prelude to Battle

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Isibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe**

* * *

 **Prelude to Battle**

On the Flying Fortress of Semiramis, Achilles is sitting on a open garden while closing his eyes. He is meditate, a habit that he does before going to fight with strong opponents. This Great Holy Grail War is very interesting in his opinion. Many strong heroes are gathered, plus some person from another dimension, a fact that a battle-hungry warrior like him can't miss.

Atalanta is seen is sitting on a pillar that not far away from the place where Achilles is praying. She then called him. "Are you really still gonna do that habit of yours Achilles?"

"Meditating is important thing Sis." Achilles awake from his meditation, looking toward the Chaste Huntress. "A blessing from God we pray upon can give us a strength to obliterate my opponents."

"You're sure already know that the Gods we pray upon doesn't exist anymore do you?" She asked.

"Rather than asking me such question, why you don't pray to Artemis as well?" Achilles countered. "I'm going back meditating. Don't disturb me." He said while back to meditation. However, his mind couldn't forget the day her so-called Sis said she wants to changed sides.

 **(Flashback - Morning)**

 _Achilles is walking along the fortress corridor when he spotted Atalanta is walking as well._

 _"Oi Sis." Called Achilles._

 _Atalanta then turned her head. "What do you want, Rider?" She asked with neutral tone._

 _"You don't have to put a face like that, I just greet you." Achilles replied. He then remember something. "Before I forgot, I want you continuing your story during your capture. I can see that you do more than just being captured, right Sis?"_

 _Atalanta flinched hearing it. "H-how could you know?"_

 _"Its all written on your face when you tell your circumstances to Miss Queen. Although it seems she doesn't realise it." Achilles pointed. "I currently had my suspicion when you came back. But it seems, I was true after all." He then pointing his spear to her. "Maybe I should defeat you for more information?"_

 _In response, Atalanta summoned her bow and arrow. "Sorry, but I'll not go down that easily." She said while pointing the shoots to Achilles head._

 _A tension happen for a moment, when Achilles suddenly lowered his spear. "Put down your weapon Sis."_

 _Atalanta is confused by his actions. "So, that was a mock charge huh?" She asked while also lowering her bow._

 _"Do you think I really want to get serious against you? I'm just joking" Achilles grin. "Well, are you want to continue your story Sis?"_

 _Atalanta knows that she cannot escape from this. But, an idea suddenly appears on her mind. Maybe she can persuade Achilles to change side since he's the only Servants od Red that she trust so far. "Okay then. But...can we talk about it not in this fortress? Assassin gave us a free time after all."_

 _"Okay then. If that's what you want." Achilles agreed. Both of them later go into_ _ **Astral Form**_ _._

 _However, they didn't know that Karna is silently listening to their conversation from the side of the corridor. "So, you want to ask Rider to change side, Archer?" He mused._

* * *

 _Achilles and Atalanta now currently sitting on a pine tree in the forest. A warm morning blew past them._

 _"You surely like tree don't you Sis?" Achilles asked._

 _Atalanta didn't answer his question._

 _"Well then, care to continue your story?"_

 _That words became a triggers for her to talk. "During my second defeat, he and his comrades managed to fool me with illusion of children that bypasses my_ _ **Magic Resistance**_ _. Consumed by rage when the soul inheritor of Heracles decided to blow it up, I use my forbidden_ _ **Noble Phantasm**_ _to gain advantage against them. Even so, he..."_

 _"He beat you once more, didn't he?" Achilles tried to guesses._

 _Atalanta nodded. "Then, she appeared, a Servant that goes by name Penthesilea, Queen of the Amazons. She subdue me and make me unconscious."_

 _Hearing the name of the Queen of the Amazons make an old wound return to Achilles heart. He had a regret himself for killing her, thus make him hesitate if he must raise his weapon against woman._

 _"However, she's different. I sensed her as a living being like Cao Cao and his comrades."_

 _"Wait a minute! You said that she being revived from the dead!?" Ask Achilles in disbelief._

 _"I learn from him that the spear he carries had the ability to grant anything, but it seems it had some restriction on what wish that can be granted." She explained._

 _"In the other words, he had some_ _ **Holy Grail**_ _that can only be use by himself? What a drag." Said Achilles while scratching his hair. "But, only that defeat doesn't make you changed sides to him, aren't you?"_

 _"After my defeat, I was unconscious for a day. During that time, I met with Artemis-sama. She said that my wish is fruitless and impossible. She even said to let go my ambition for it." She replied. "When I woke up, I shocked to found that one of their members is taking care of me. When I asked why, she said that she harbors no grudge against me for attacking her friends." She said referring to DxD Jeanne._

 _However, what Achilles interested is what she said before. "You said that your god is saying that your wish is fruitless...What exactly that you want to achieve by the_ _ **Holy Grail**_ _?"_

 _"What I wish... no, my former wish is to create a world where all children could be saved." She said. A some disgust feeling is shown in her face about her former desire._

 _"I see..." He can sympathize with that, considering her past._

 _"Rider, do you think I mock the ones with troubled past by my wish?" She asked._

 _"Let's see. I'm not so sure about it since I think my past is not troubled." Achilles replied._

 _Atalanta sighed. "Anyway, Heracles soul inheritor and I had a long talk with each other. Due to that talk, I finally realize how arrogant I was from the start."_

 _After hearing it however, Achilles is laughing. "HA HA HA HA HA!"_

 _"What are you laughing at Rider?" Ask the Chaste Huntress clearly annoyed._

 _"No, it's nothing." Achilles replied. "So, that's why your demeanor seems change."_

 _"My...demeanor?"_

 _"You see, the first time I saw you, all I see is a cold face...that seems will do anything, even an evil act to grant your wish." Achilles replied with a serious face._

 _Atalanta can't believe what Achilles said. Is that how he thought of her when they first met? "I see... so I am a broken person from the start..."_

 _"No." Achilles denied. "You're not like that. You just don't find a right way according to you. As a Heroic Spirits, I advise you should stay right on your path and never turn from it."_

 _For the first time since her distrust for men, Atalanta is felt touched by the Trojan Hero's word. "Achilles….Why...do you care so much about me?"_

 _Achilles suddenly becomes a little discomfort. "Let's say...it's because my father tales about his adventures."_

 _"Peleus..."_

 _Achilles nodded. "You know, he's always talking about his adventures with joy. Especially about you. How you chase for_ _ **Golden Fleece**_ _, how you became the main person during Calydonian Boar Hunt, and how you beat him in wrestling. I thought that was amazing, enough for me to be inspired becoming a hero." He said._

 _"Are you not disappointed at all!?" Said Atalanta doesn't take Achilles words. She then stand up. "You idolized a person that tried to do anything to achieve her dream, even the evil act! How could idolize someone like that!?' She said while placing her hand on her chest._

 _"Even so..." Said Achilles who stand up and embrace the Chaste Huntress. "Even if what you said is true, no matter what, you still my idol."_

 _Atalanta then began to have some tears in her eyes. "You're such a fool aren't you..." She then replied the embrace._

 _The embrace continued for a moment until Achilles finally releases the hug. "Then, I suggest this Heracles that ask you to change sides?"_

 _"Yes. But, rather than fought for the dream of the rogue Servant of our faction, I more like to do what my heart told is right. And my heart said the side of Cao Cao is the right one. For that, I act as their double agent. I already contacted him via Telephaty to meet up." She replied._

 _Achilles frowned after hearing her speaking._

 _"I know you must be disappointed with me for betraying the faction and my Master. but-"_

 _"Do you think I'll let you going alone?" Achilles said suddenly._

 _"Eh?" Atalanta doesn't believe what she heard._

 _"If you going to change sides, so am I." Said Achilles. "Like I want to stay in the Red if you don't want in here anymore."_

 _"Achilles...thank you." She thanks the younger Trojan Hero. Her face now had a soft smile._

 _Achilles nodded, accepting her gratitude. "Now then, I'll escort you to the place. Since I also want to see the man who beat you with my own eyes." He said grinning. He then whistling, calling his flying chariot._

* * *

 _Atalanta and Achilles later riding Achilles Chariot to the coordinate that Cao Cao already give to the Chaste Huntress._

 _"But...why he choose the one that close to the base of the Black Faction?" Ask Achilles, confused with the coordinate that gave by Cao Cao._

 _"I don't know. Maybe he tried to make an alliance with the Black Faction." Atalanta replied._

 _Suddenly, a huge energy make Atalanta and Achilles turn their head to the side and not expecting what they saw._

 _It was Yu-Long, who on the way to the Fortress of Yggdmillenia from Russia. Sun is seen standing on his head, while DxD Jeanne and Anastasia are sitting on the Mischievous Dragons body._

 _"Oi oi you gotta be kidding me." Said Achilles after seeing Yu-Long._

 _"A dragon..." Said Atalanta in awe. "But how-" She stopped when she seeing DxD Jeanne on the dragons body._

 _"I'm sorry if it take too long Yu-Long-san." Anastasia apologizes._

 _"I should be grateful. That gives me time to taste the Russian food." Yu-Long replied._

 _Anastasia is confused by Yu-Long's reply._

 _"Yu-Long had a decency to love good taste culinary. That's why he thanking you, young princess. We tasting various Russian food and drinks while you stay on that Cathedral." Sun explain. He then sensing something behind them. This make Sun goes into defensive. "Yu-Long."_

 _"Understand." He then turned back and quickly shooting a mass of_ _ **Dragon Flames**_ _toward Achilles and Atalanta._

 _"Oh shit!" Said Achilles while managed to avoid the giant flames with his Chariot. He then summons his spear. "It seems this dragon had a death wish."_

 _"Don't attack that dragon Achilles!" Atalanta pleaded. "This dragon...is not our enemy."_

 _"What do you mean Sis? He's the first that attacking us!" Achilles disagrees._

 _Sun only doing his toothy grin seeing the pair. "Hoo. So the great Hero of Trojan War and the Chaste Huntress. What businness do you want?"_

 _However, hearing Atalanta's epithet make DxD Jeanne gasped. He quickly yelled to the Monkey King. "Sun Wukong-sama, don't attack her! She's not the enemy!"_

 _Sun catching DxD Jeanne's yelling. "She was not?"_

 _DxD Jeanne nodding._

 _"Yu-Long, stop become hostile." Said Sun to his friend._

 _"Okay." Said Yu-Long. His glaring eyes then softened._

 _"Now then." Sun look towards the Greek Heroes pair once again. "What bussiness the heroes of Greeks following us?"_

 _"Like I tell old mon-"_

 _"I already promised to Cao Cao to meet him." Said Atalanta, cutting off Achilles. "Achilles here just accompanies me."_

 _"I see...so you're the one Cao Cao said is his double agent?" Ask the Monkey King to assured the facts._

 _Atalanta nodded._

 _"Very well. I also going to Cao Cao's location." Said Sun. "Follow me."_

 _"Wait just a minute." Said Achilles suddenly. "Hey damn monkey! Why did I sensing a godly aura from you?"_

 _"Hmph. How dare you." Said Yu-Long, clearly angered by Achilles calling his best friend by animal name. "You talk to the Victorious Fighting Buddha, Sun Wukong."_

 _"A Buddha you say? So, it like some kind of God?" Ask Achilles, confused with the meaning._

 _"Buddha is a kind of person that reaches the divinity by performing a noble acts. I myself had become a Buddha due to my services and loyalty." Sun explain._

 _"A former mortal then." Achilles said. "Very well. Your answer my curiosity. But, there is one more." Said Achilles, smirking._

 _Sun suddenly summon his_ _ **Nyoi-Bo**_ _. "Oh. What is it?"_

 _Achilles suddenly appears in front of Sun, swinging down his spear to the Monkey King, who calmly block it with his staff._

 _"I want to see if you worthy of your title!" Said Achilles with a wild grin. The force of his attack pushes the Monkey King to the air. Sun manages to regain control of his fall, slowly descending to the ground below with his use of_ _ **Touki**_ _._

 _"That fool!" Yelled Atalanta while still inside Achilles Chariot._

 _Yu-Long became enraged with this. "What's that green-haired brat thinking!?"_

" _Must be a battle maniac personality. Like the one that Vali-san had." Anastasia theorized._

 _"Yu-Long-san." Said DxD Jeanne. "Rather than chasing Achilles-san and Sun Wukong-sama, I think we should take Atalanta-san first." She offered._

 _Yu-Long nodded, then turn to Atalanta with a glare. "Don't even think to do the same thing! I'll burn you on the spot!" His voice is rumbling with anger._

 _Atalanta feel intimidated by the Mischievous Dragon aura. "I won't tried the same thing as him, I promise."_

 _"Good." Yu-Long said in relief. His anger went down. He then offered his back to the Chaste Huntress. "Jump to my body."_

 _Without any words, the Chaste Huntress jumping from the Achilles Chariot to the dragon's body. Not long after, the Chariot disappeared due to its master not there._

* * *

 _On the ground below, Sun and Achilles are tried their best to overwhelm each other. To Achilles astonishment, the Monkey King managed to follow each of his spear thrust, swing, and jab with great accuracy. Sometimes, he managed to deflect Achilles thrust and redirected it to empty air._

 _'Why I can't him!' Thought Achilles. 'Is he reading my movement patterns?'_

 _Sun see some opening in Achilles defense and quickly jabbed him with the tip of his staff,_ _ **Nyoi-Bo**_ _, in quick succession. Achilles spatting some vomit. Sun finishes it with a kick to the Trojan hero's face, sending him flying toward the forest and hit a tree stump, making it fall to the ground._

 _"I must say that you're worthy of your title, Son of Peleus. But, it seems you still had some openings. I'm not sure it's because you only had a fraction of your power or not. But, you are good." Sun praise._

 _Achilles feels pain by his attack. That can only mean one thing: He's truly a God if he can injured his invincible body. He then stands up while cleaning the dust from his outfit. "Interesting! But, the real fight starts now!" Said Achilles who use one of his personal skills,_ _ **Dromeus Kometes**_ _, to launch himself at amazing speed towards the Monkey King. Sun only managed to see a glimpse of it, making he only able to redirect the direction of the spear thrusting that targeting his chest to his right shoulder, piercing it._

 _Sun grunted in pain, but maintained his smirk. "Well done young one."_

 _"Tch. You managed to redirect my spear." Grunt Achilles._

" _It's been long time since someone managed to give me a wound like this." Praise Sun. He then jabbing Achilles stomach very hard with_ _ **Nyoi-Bo**_ _, causing the Greek Hero walking backward while clutching his stomach in pain. Achilles quickly recovers and thrusting his spear again on quick succession to the Monkey King. Sun clothes had sign being ripped off by Achilles divine speed that's now much faster than before. Sun then forces to jump backward. "Well done, young man, now managed to create a minor wounds on me."_

 _"So, you able to parried some of my increased speed, However-" He said while preparing a stance for his_ _ **Dromeus Kometus**_ _again. "-don't think you can redirect my attack twice. This time I increase my speed twice as before."_

 _Sun just spinning his staff then pointing it at the Trojan Hero. His usual smirk gone, replaced with a face of a warrior respecting his enemies. "Then this time, I will avoid it rather than redirect it."_

 _"Huh. Prove it!" Yelled Achilles who already launches forward._

 _Sun then closed his eyes, trying to focusing his attention on one thing. 'Don't be distracted by other voices. His movement, presence, direction of the attack.' He concentrated. All the other sounds are disappearing. He only hear one sound now._

 _And that is the sound of Achilles who go straight toward him straight ahead._

 _"You're Mine!" Yelled Achilles who readying his spear to thrusting the Monkey King. However, much to his shock, Sun manages to avoid it by lay down with such speed that Achilles spear only manages to touch the hair on his head._

 _'Wh-What!?' Thought Achilles in disbelief. Not wasting the chance, Sun punches the Trojan Hero's stomach with_ _ **Touki-imbued Fist**_ _from below, creating an immense pain. "Guuuagh!" Said Achilles spatting some blood. The force of the fist make him thrown to the air. Sun quickly use_ _ **Afterimage**_ _to appear above him, and then smack him with his staff, making the famous Greek Hero crashed to the ground._

 _Sun then descent close to the crash site. "Well then, I ask once again. You had enough or not? If you still haven't satisfied, I'll show you more."_

 _"Khu khu khu..." Achilles chuckling. "Well yes. I had enough." He then managed to stands up despite the injuries._

" _As expected of demigod. His body is quickly heal.' Sun thought._

 _"Asian Heroes surely stored such interesting technique. If I may ask, how you able to predict my movement in that moment?" Achilles asked._

 _"It's the use of_ _ **Ki**_ _. You can say it's the center of every living beings energy. A large energy like you is easy to predicted even though you far away." Sun explain. "I managed to predict your divine speed by focusing to sensing your energy only, so in other case, I focused my mind with only one goal: to avoid your attacks. Thus, I able to do that move. And, if I must advise, you attack is too straight ahead. Perhaps you should consider to use it on quick turn?"_

 _"_ _ **Ki**_ _? Such a strange name. However, avoid it completely is another thing, cause few person able to avoid it." Achilles praised. "I see you had the same strength as sensei."_

 _"You mean Chiron, the wise Centaur? No no. I still nothing compare to him." Said Sun humbling himself. "In the dimension where I belong, there are still many person who's stronger than me. You're still young, son of Peleus. But, I see some qualities that you can become much stronger if you is live long enough."_

" _Heh. If we had another chance, let's battle again, Sun Wukong." Achilles said, challenging him._

" _I can't promise it, but let's do it again sometimes. Achilles" Sun replied. Both of them later doing fist-bump._

 _"So, are you already finish fighting, Achilles?" Ask a voice that sounds angry. Achilles flinched and seeing Atalanta who had a murderous aura around her. DxD Jeanne, Anastasia, and Yu-Long, who transform to became much smaller, is seen behind her._

 _"S-sis..." Said Achilles with fear._

 _Atalanta walked forward and pinching the Trojan Hero's right ears. "What are you thinking challenge him in the open! Are you not realizing that stupid acts of yours can make Assassin notice us and knows about our betrayal?"_

 _"But Sis, I..."_

 _"Stop with that Sis crap." Said Atalanta. "You always call me Sis, then I'll show you how sister is supposed to behaving her brother."_

" _Brother?" Ask DxD Jeanne confused. "But, how? You and Achilles life in different time."_

" _This stupid battle maniac always called me Sis. It's annoying, but-" She then smiling. "He's the only one I can trust."_

 _"C'mon, don't need to be rash, Chaste Huntress." Said Sun. "Thanks to him, I finally had a worthy fight since many years."_

 _"Hear him, Sis?"_

 _Atalanta sighed, then releasing the pinching. "Fine, this time I'll forgive you."_

 _"My friend." Said Yu-Long. "Its time for us to go."_

 _"Oh yes. I don't want to hear Cao Cao's monologue if we too long." Said Sun._

 _Yu-Long later changed back to his giant size, then accompany now five passengers to Yggdmillenia Fortress._

 **(Flashback End)**

' _However, I'm pretty sure he won't join this war_.' Achilles thought. He then finishing his meditation. "Cao Cao, that leaves my interest on you. I can't wait to face you on the battlefield."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the grassy plains of Trifas, Mordred and Kairi is seen riding a car towards the battlefield. They already receive messages from Shirou to make the first assault to the Black Faction.

Kairi notices something's strange with his Servant since the battle with Arthur. She more like to thinking by herselves. "Saber, what's wrong? Since the fight with that man, this Arthur…you seems silent." Actually, his name also caught the Necromancer interest. Is his name just coincidence, or…

"It's okay Master." Mordred assured him. "It just, that sword of his, he said its name is **Caliburn**...how could that be."

" **Caliburn** you say? But, that sword is already broken according to your legend." Said Kairi. "And, that huge sword of his doesn't match **Caliburn** at all. Maybe he just make a sword and named it **Caliburn**. Don't think too much about it."

"Huh. Maybe you right Master." Mordred agreed, doing her usual grin. "Then, I hope somehow I meet him again in this war. To get a proper answer." She said with determination. She will beat him this time and get the answer. No matter what. "Now then…I think we should get faster!"

"What do-" Before Kairi could finish his sentence, Mordred drive the car in brutal speed.

"With this speed, we'll get to the war in no time!"

* * *

Back on the fortress of Yggdmillenia. Vlad, with the help of Cao Cao, is preparing their army for the preparation of war against Red Faction.

Cao Cao then look to the sky. "It will be half an hour before they are seen."

"To think you're strategizing all of this, surely you a battle genius." Praise Vlad with honest smile. "With all the strategies we built, the Red Faction won't know what's going to hit them."

"I hope so." Cao Cao replied. "Although the strategies is set, we don't know how will battle flow turned."

"You're right." Vlad agreed. "Still, the way you choose which one is fit to fight who, is amazing."

 **(Flashback - Two hours ago)**

 _"Now then, Georg will show all of you the Servants of Red." Said Cao Cao. "Georg, do it."_

 _Georg nodded. He then grab seven pieces of paper that he later imbued it with Magical Energy. After it finished, the mugshot and stats of the Servants of Red is seen on the paper. He then put the paper to the discussion table._

 _"The first we talk about is their Lancer, Karna." Said Cao Cao. "To be honest, he's maybe the strongest heroes in this war. I myself feel his power first-hand, even though he's holding back."_

 _"Then, who do you think must facing him?" Ask Darnic. "In my suggestion, I think my King is the one that can face him. Don't forget that this is his homeland, make he get an incredible boost of power, and practically unbeatable."_

 _"How bold. But don't forget we had the avatar of Vishnu-sama in here." Said Cao Cao referring to Rama._

 _"But Cao Cao, in my opinion, I agreed with Darnic. I think King Vlad is the one that must face Karna." Said Rama. "I don't know I can beat him or not if I the one that face him. Maybe the result would be tie."_

 _"I also agree." Said Arthur. "The strongest card must be faced with the strongest card as well."_

 _Cao Cao nodded, agreeing with the choose. "Then Vlad-heika is the one that will face him. Can you do that? I mean, his Armor from Surya-sama makes him impenetrable from any physical attack"_

 _"Hmph. Do you think I'll lose in my domain?" Ask Vlad with a smirk. "I'll already had a trump card to face him."_

 _Cao Cao smirk hearing it. "Then, I'll accompany you." He then shows the second paper. "Second, we talk about their Saber, Mordred. But, according to Atalanta-dono, she acts not according to the faction order."_

 _"So that's make him a Rogue Servant like Black Faction Assassin?" Ask Georgios._

 _"Not like that. She's support her faction, but act independently. That means, maybe we had some chances to persuade she and her Master to change sides." Cao Cao explain. "Arthur, you're the one that already face her. What do you think of her strenght?"_

" _To be honest, she's strong, maybe even stronger than me." Arthur said. "However, she is easily outraged. That's why I was able to overwhelm her using Excalibur Ruler."_

" _I see. Then, are you want to face her again?"_

" _Maybe yes. I'm still curious about this dimension Clarent." Arthur agreeing._

 _"Then, Arthur will be the one to face Mordred. But, I think you'll the one that accompany him, Siegfried-dono."_

 _Black Siegfried just nodded. "If she more like to facing me, then I'll take her down."_

 _"The next is Spartacus, the famous rebel from Rome. From what I heard, he's been captured by your faction Darnic-dono. Is that right?"_

 _"That's right." Darnic asnwered. "We currently remake the contract with him. In our original plan, we'll make him fight with Avicebron as his Master."_

 _"Then let it go as you plan then." Said Cao Cao. "The problem is his sanity correct? I tried to return it with_ _ **Truth Idea**_ _if I can. But, when he goes to the battlefield, maybe I will watch of him." He then showing the next two papers. "For Achilles and Atalanta, I think there's no much to discuss. Considering they are our allies."_

 _"But don't forget they must play as obedient Servants of Red." Vlad warned. "For Atalanta, I can trust her enough. But, I still don't trust Achilles."_

 _"Then lets give them a great mock battle." Suggest Vali._

 _Cao Cao nodded. He then look at Chiron. "Chiron-dono, you're the one who plays a mock battle with Atalanta-dono."_

 _"Okay then." Chiron agreed. "After all, I want to fight the enemy Archer in this war."_

 _"Penthesilea-dono, fight as your hearts content with Achilles. And maybe, you can get the answers that you want." Ordered Cao Cao._

 _Penthesilea grinning. "At last I can face him once more." Penthesilea said with excitement._

 _Cao Cao then showing the next paper. "And now, about Semiramis-joo. I think that she's dangerous, considering her legends as the first poison-maker. But, I guess she won't come down to the battlefield, since she's controlling the Air Fortress."_

 _"But Cao Cao." Heracles cut. "I think we should destroy the Air Fortress first."_

 _"Sadly, we can't. In my opinion, It need a God-class or Maou-class person to bring it down in one shot." Said Cao Cao._

 _"So we have no other choices but to confront her head on huh?" Said Darnic._

 _Cao Cao then looks at Astolfo. "Astolfo-dono, can I trust you to confront her?"_

 _"Hmmm...Maybe yes! You can't count on me!" Astolfo answered. "Wait a minute, I don't have any support for this."_

 _"Let me support you, Paladin of Charlemagne." Vali offered. "Don't underestimate me because I'm not Servant. After all, I still not had a fight since arrive on this dimension."_

" _Then allow me as well." Fionn offered. "I need time to shine on this war."_

 _"Then Astolfo-dono, Fionn-dono and Vali will be the one that confront the Air Fortress." Cao Cao then shows the last paper. "And the last is William Shakespeare, their Caster, and the most dangerous Servants of Red in my opinion."_

 _"Dangerous?" Ask Liangyu. "But, his stats are pathetically low."_

 _"We can't see the strength of someone by physical strength only." Advise Caules._

 _"That's right." Georg agreed. "I think since he's a writer of dramas when he was alive, his_ _ **Noble Phantasm**_ _must be targeting minds, in other words-"_

 _"A story from our memories that he used to make opponent mental down and preparing them for the killing blow." Said Arthur. "A dangerous and disgusting abilities."_

 _"So Cao Cao, who you suggest should face him? No humans had regret on their lives." Said Vlad. "He's practically more impossible than Karna."_

 _"Maybe you're right. But, what if that person only focused on one thing?" He asked while looking to Sasaki._

 _"So you suggest me facing that Caster? To be honest, I don't like facing their kind." He said. "I more like if I facing their fellow sword-user."_

 _"But, you're only our hope. Even a battle maniac such as I, Arthur, and Vali still can't face him." Said Cao Cao. "You're samurai. You only dedicated your life to swordsmanship. That means you more than fit to kill him."_

 _Sasaki then sighed. "Although I not like it, I'll gladly cut his head if I want." He said, smirking._

 _"Thank you." Cao Cao thanked. "But, just for support, Franken-I mean Berserker will be the one that support you."_

 _"Can you do it Berserker?" Ask Caules to his Servant._

 _"Um." Frankenstein nodded._

 _"Then, the last is the fortress defense. Do you have any suggestion, Darnic-dono?"_

 _"Avicebron can summon his Golem to guard." Said Darnic._

" _That's true." Avicebron assured._

" _I can as well. Don't forget I also a Golem Maker!" Said Roche._

 _Cao Cao nodded. "Then, I leave it to you, Roche, Avicebron-dono." He then looks toward Anastasia. "Anastasia, I heard from Jeanne your ability is to create Ice. Can you make Ice Dome to cover the fortress?"_

 _"It's easy." Anastasia replied. "I only need time to create it."_

 _"Jeanne, I want you to covered Anastasia Ice Dome with your_ _ **Holy Sword Wall**_ _for extra defense. Can you do it?"_

 _"You can leave it to me Cao Cao-kun." Said DxD Jeanne. "Although I don't know if my energy is enough to cover the entire fortress."_

" _Its fine. Just cover it." Said Cao Cao. "Georg. You can cover the fortress with_ _ **Dimension Lost**_ _to block projectiles attack. And stay on this fortress to teleport the others according to the enemy that I talked before."_

 _"Okay." Said Georg._

 _"And the last-" Cao Cao looks toward the Queen of Iceni and Qin Liangyu. "-Boudica-joo, Qin Liangyu-dono, both of you help me to command the Homunculus army."_

 _Both of them nodded._

 _"The last thing Cao Cao. I think since we had many allies, who should take care of Assassin of Black?" Ask Darnic._

 _"For that, I ordered Siegfried, along with Le Fay, Georgios-dono and d'Eon-dono to take care of it." Cao Cao replied. "The rest will stay here. Protect the fortress if there any Red Servants infiltrate it. Now then, any question?"_

 _"Cao Cao." Said Fate Jeanne. "I suggest I shall infiltrate Assassin of Red fortress. Don't forget I can know Servant's true name if I met them face to face. Maybe I will met this priest on Assassin of Red Fortress."_

 _"Then, I ask Rama-heika to guard you."_

" _Very well." Rama agreed._

 _Fate Jeanne nodded._

 _Then Atalanta's Telephaty is arrived._

 **(Flashback End)**

Cao Cao now had many thoughts on his mid. He never expected that now he going to truly doing what heroes do: saving the day. ' _It's crazy. In my world, all I thought is leading my own men, doing orders, saving humans left and right. And now I tried to save a world like a hero do. How ironic_.' Cao Cao thought while looking at the starry night sky. "What will you think of this, Issei Hyoudo? Huh, I'm sure you not care."

"Cao Cao." Said Chiron via Telephaty. "They already arrive. Looks like they already choose an empty field as their attack point."

"Okay then." Cao Cao then turn his ride horse to Boudica and Qin behind him who also riding a horse as well. "Boudica- _joo_ , Qin Liangyu- _dono_ , prepare your position!"

"Right."

"Okay."

"Vlad- _heika_. You may begin your speech." Said Cao Cao to Vlad beside him.

Vlad nodded, and then turned toward the army of Homunculus and Golem. "All of you! We don't have Assassin! Meanwhile, they also lose their Berserker! I want to say that we're even! But! Now I know that their Servants are all high-class! That's until I meet our friends here! And know I know there are Servants with dangerous desire on their side!" Said Vlad pointing his spear to the sky. "Now I want to ask! Are you going to receive defeat so easily and let this Servant wish be granted?"

All of the participants is smiled, showing that they will not bow down to the Red Faction.

"Alright then. If that so, then we must win this war no matter what! Only a Sky Fortress won't make us back down! We destroy them all! That's what hero meant!" Vlad continued while pointing to the now shown **Hanging Garden** a mile away with his spear. "They're invaders! They only a bunch of fools that will shortly die, can only laugh while dirtying the lands of the others! We'll show them the power of the Black Faction! Advance!" He yelled to the army, then run forward riding his horse. Cao Cao is following beside him with his horse, while Boudica and Qin are following behind. The army of Homunculus and Golem following not long afterward.

"Honestly, your speech needs some learning Vlad- _heika_." Said Cao Cao while chuckling.

"Only that that I can say." Said Vlad. "At least it will raise their spirit."

* * *

"So, it seems Archer had been tricked." Said Semiramis inside her fortress.

"What do you mean?" Ask Shirou. He then look to the screens, shows Cao Cao who running alongside Vlad. "So, this is the descendant of Cao Cao…"

Shakespeare only watch with interest.

Shirou just sighed. "I see... But, no matter how many they are, my plan will continue. I will save all humanity."

After only a small skirmish, the grand war between the Red and Black are finally begin. Who will win and who will lose? That's something only God and Fate on above will know the results.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 **It seems I must give notes for this Chapters. The way that Sun able to detect Achilles movement is through the use of Ki. The concept of Ki I us in here is from the Dragon Ball Franchise, since I more understands that.**

 **By that explanation, it means my DxD Universe also an AU. I will give a notes about its difference on the next notes.**


	15. Chapter 15: The War Begins!

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Isibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe**

* * *

 **The War Begins!**

On the hall inside the fortress of the Black Faction, Georg using **Projection Magic** to watch the battlefield. "It seems Cao Cao had begin his advance." He commented. He then look toward Anastasia and DxD Jeanne. "Anastasia- _san_ , Jeanne. It's time."

* * *

Anastasia, who is outside the fortress along with DxD Jeanne, receive the telepathy. "Roger." She then looks to her friend. "Let's do this, Jeanne- _chan_."

"Okay." She replied.

Anastasia then began to chant, **Viy** also come out. Not long after, a mist is circling the fortress and from of it, an ice wall is emerged creating a **Ice Dome**.

"With this, I finished." Anastasia stated. "Jeanne- _chan_ , you're turn."

DxD Jeanne nodded, thenn put her hand on the ground. " **Blade Blacksmith**!" She yelled the name of her **Sacred Gear**. A wall of **Holy Swords** later formed, tried to layered the **Ice Dome** that Anastasia created. But, not long after, DxD Jeanne is panting heavily, stopping the creation of wall.

"Jeanne- _chan_!" Yelled Anastasia worried.

"Ugh...My power...is not enough to cover this entire fortress..." She said while panting. She later look that her **Holy Sword Wall** only manage to cover the front of the fortress. Suddenly, Georg contacted her.

"It's okay Jeanne, leave it to me. You can rest." Said Georg. He then started to activated his **Dimension Lost** , covering Anastasia **Ice Dome** with thick purple mist. He then contacted Cao Cao. "Cao Cao, the defense of the fortress is finished."

* * *

On his personal room, Darnic is currently watching the plains of the battlefield from the window. He currently satisfied, since now the Black Faction strength is supported by the Hero Faction, Vali Team, and their resurrected heroes. However, his desire to obtain the **Great Holy Grail** for himself still exist.

' _Lancer, Vlad III. That's the name of the heroes who protected this land from the invasion of Ottoman Empire.' He thought about his Servant. In 1462, he faced against 150,000 Ottoman's army with only 10,000 soldiers. Even the conqueror of Constantinople, Mehmed II, is afraid with Vlad's brutality: "In this world, there are no man I afraid. But, he's a devil." That was he said according to rumor_.' Darnic thought about his Servant. ' _In Romania, Vlad III popularity had no match. Pray from people will become Servant's strength. After all, this place is his domain. In his territory, he's undefeated. Even if enemy had Lancer of Red, and if this Cao Cao and his comrades decided to turn against me, Lancer victory is absolute_.' He then placed his hand, who had a Command Seal, on his chest. "The trump card...is within my grasp. I will be the one that win this war."

* * *

On the Sky Fortress, Shirou is currently not expecting that Cao Cao is allied himself with the Black Faction, it means that his faction is completely outnumbered. That also mean that his comrades also do the same. "This situation...is not what I expected." He gritted his teeth.

"However, because we already attacked them, we had no choice but to move forward." Said Semiramis.

After hearing it, Shirou smiled. "You're right. This situation remembers me about Bharatayudha, Where Pandavas army is fewer than Kauravas army. Even so, they emerge victorious."

"Priest Shirou! You must look at this!" Said Shakespeare who shows projection of Ruler accompanying by Rama. "Ah! A Saint is accompany by a God avatar! What a beautiful couple!"

After hearing it, Shirou doing his usual smile. "In this Great Holy Grail War, Ruler seems guide by something. Not to mention she got comrades of this mysterious human groups. But...this fight will show who is right, mine or Ruler."

* * *

On Fate Jeane's side, she and Rama are currently run as fast as their can to the direction of Sky Fortress. Both of them steal start from Vlad and Cao Cao.

"Jeanne d'Arc, can you please slow down a little?" Ask Rama who running alongside her. "I know you're curious about the rogue Servant, but don't forget that I suffer from exhaustion since I was alive again now."

"I understand, King Rama. But I want to hear how his plan will work from his own mouth." Fate Jeanne answered.

* * *

On the Sky Fortress, Atalanta currently going to make an opening attack to the Black Faction. He prepares an arrow on **Tauropolos** , then pointing it at the sky. " **With my bow and arrows, I respectfully ask for the divine protection of the sun god Apollo and the moon goddess Artemis.** " She chant her **Noble Phantasm** , the arrow now glow in blue light. " **I offer thee this calamity. Phoebus Catastrophe!** " She shouted the name of her **Noble Phantasm** while shooting the arrow to the sky.

"It seems Georg already finish his work."

On the ground below, Vlad, Cao Cao, and their Homunculus and Golem army currently on the move when Vlad suddenly look upward.

"What's that?" Ask Vlad.

From the sky, countless numbers of arrow-shaped energy rain down toward them.

"Atalanta- _dono_ primary **Noble Phantasm** huh? Interesting." Said Cao Cao who jumps to the sky from his horse. Shining with Holy Light, he swing the **True Longinus** , destroying many of the arrows energy barrage. However, many of them still raining down towards the army.

" **I will protect! Chariot of Boudica!** " Boudica shouted the name of her Noble Phantasm. After that, a tires of Chariot circling around her, Qin, and forty eight Homunculus, protecting them from the barrage of arrows.

Vlad managed to shield himself and Cao Cao horse using his **Noble Phantasm** , **Kazikli Bey** , to covering his top with wall of stakes.

After a moment, the arrows barrage finally stopped, and after it, many Homunculus corpse is seen. The Golem army also completely destroyed.

Boudica also lowering her **Noble Phantasm**. The use of it make her slightly exhausted since she's now a living being.

"Are you okay, Queen Boudica?" Ask Qin with concern.

"I'm fine. This is nothing compare to our goal." Boudica assured her. "More importantly, how's Cao Cao and King Vlad, and the others?"

"No need to worry." Said Cao Cao who was flying and protected himself with **Chatsuka Ratana**. He then descend back to his horse and see that Vlad also okay. "I already guess you not fall that easily Vlad- _heika_."

"It need more than that to defeat me." Vlad replied. "But I must say that's impressive move. I can't believe you managed to destroy some of it with a single swing."

"Thanks Indra- _sama_ and Hanoman- _sama_ for it." Cao Cao accept the compliment.

* * *

On the Sky Fortress, Atalanta is impressed. Cao Cao's actions, although only saving forty eight Homunculus, is managed to saved a small portion of the army. "Although he manage to save some, the front line of Black Faction Army already decimated." She said. "Your turn! Rider!"

Achilles, who sit beside her all the time, quickly stands up. "Roger!" He then run to the edge of the fortress then free fall while whistling, calling his Chariot. Not long after, his Chariot finally came and he ride on it. "Now, the war truly begin! Rider of Red ready to begin his attack!" With quick speed, his chariot quickly descended to the ground, greeting the forty eight Homunculus who run toward him. Achilles easily dispatch them by crashing his heavy Divine Chariot toward them. "A trash like all of you is nothing compare to me!" He mocked.

"Trash huh, then what about this?" Said Cao Cao who suddenly launch toward him with his horse and thrust his **True Longinus**. Achilles managed to block it with his spear.

"At last! I can't believe you go to the front line!" Achilles said excited. "Show me the power you used to beat Sis! Cao Cao!"

"Sorry. But it seems I can't for now." Said Cao Cao who blast Achilles with **Holy Light Blast** at point-blank range, make him fall from his Chariot. Cao Cao then came down from his horse. "I'm sorry, but if you want to go further, let me play with you for a while."

"Huh. Interesting!" Said Achilles who launches forward, spear on stabbing position. "Amuse me!"

"Show me how powerful Trojan War Hero really are!" Said Cao Cao who parried the strike of Achilles, creating a spark of energy clashing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Boudica and Qin are currently treating the still alive Homunculus as best as they can. Achilles attack only leaves a sole survivor. A female Homunculus with short brown hair and a hairpin.

"You're okay?" Ask Boudica to her.

"Why'd both of you saved me?" Ask the female Homunculus. "our lives is dedicated to die in battle. That's our fate, why Homunculus is made. We only created to die in this war."

"That kind of thinking is wrong." Said Boudica who gently touched the Homunculus cheek. "Even if you're a Homunculus, I had a duty to protect my soldier. And, all of you are not tool. You're a living being as well. My family."

The female Homunculus is silent by the Queen of Iceni words.

"Then, may I know your name? Since I can't call you Homunculus anytime." Ask Boudica.

"My name?" She said. "If I not wrong...the man who created me gave me the name..." She tried to remember. "Toole...yes, maybe that's my name."

"Okay then Toole, let's go! To end this Holy Grail War once and for all." Boudica said.

Toole just nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Atalanta already came down from the fortress. She currently witnessed how Vlad easily kill an entire division of **Dragon Tooth Warriors** with just one chant of his **Noble Phantasm**. She then silently preparing an arrow, but with no Mana, as she only doing a mock battle.

Suddenly, an arrow came from nowhere almost hit her. She manage to avoid the attack.

"Who's there!?" She yelled.

"I'm sorry Chaste Huntress." Said Chiron who appeared before her via Georg **Teleportation Magic**. "But I can't let you disturb King Vlad."

"Achilles teacher..." Atalanta not expecting his presence. "Fine then. Its my honor to face a fellow Archer."

Suddenly Chiron use Telephaty on her. "This is just a mock battle, so you don't being suspect as a traitor by your faction. I tried my best to hold my power."

"Then I'll do the same." Atalanta replied. Both of them later shooting arrows from short range, creating explosion when it clash.

* * *

Back to Vlad, he currently satisfied after finishing the entire division of **Dragon Tooth Warriors** when suddenly he sensed a presence.

It was Karna. And he standing on one of Vlad's stakes.

"Lancer of Black... Vlad III, am I right?" Ask Karna.

"Oh, so you're Lancer of Red, Karna...I can't believe you already know my true name." Vlad compliment him. "Then, what's the business you have here?"

"I come here to defeat you. Don't think ill about me." Karna replied with his calm tone. "By the way, I heard that Cao Cao is allying himself with you."

"He's prove to be an powerful and useful ally. But, I can't understand why he can't defeat you." Vlad said. His body then covered with dark aura. "After all I don't have to think ill about it. You must kill me, but I must kill you all."

Karna then prepares a battle stance.

"Then, for the invaders who invade my land without permissions, time to receive judgement!" Yelled Vlad while activate his **Noble Phantasm** , summoning hundred of stakes toward the Hero of Charity.

Karna easily avoid the attack by jump to the sky and managed to cut some of the stakes using his lance. But, Vlad still had cards. The stakes that being cut suddenly lengthen itself on mid-air, pushing Karna into defensive although he managed to cut it with ease. From behind him, a severed stakes suddenly grow into gigantic size and impaled him on his position, creating a huge dust when it touch the ground. However, it later revealed that Karna managed to escape from the attack and fly with amazing speed on ground level.

"My technique doesn't work huh?" He said, amused by his opponent strength. Suddenly, he being impaled by another set of stakes from the ground, which thrown to mid-air. Vlad summon his stakes position very cleverly that it lock Karna's arm and leg in place. However, the stakes can't pierce his body due to **Kavacha and Kundala**.

' _As that brat says, those body armor of him are impenetrable. However_ -' "An amazing armor you have there! However, let's see if you can dodge this!" Jumping from his horse, a stakes is formed from the ground and Vlad ride on top of it like a skateboard. He then reach close to Karna, his spear ready on stabbing position. "If this close, that armor of yours must be pierced." Vlad stated while ready to stab the Indian hero.

Gathering Mana around him, Karna releasing a barrier of flame that burn the stakes that covered him and the stakes Vlad use to ride upon, creating a huge explosion when it activated.

After the explosion dust is cleared, Vlad is revealed safely land on his horse although his feet had a slight burn. "It seems you're not ordinary heroic spirits are you? I can't believe you destroy my collection of stakes with one strike."

Karna then descend with flame still surround him. He then smirked to the Lord Impaler. "Are you going to give up, King of Lonely Country?" He taunted.

"That's should be my word, Karna." Said Vlad who pointing his spear to the Hero of Charity. "As long as we have a desire for the **Holy Grail** , there no such thing like you say." He countered. Using his horse this time, he lunge toward Karna. Karna respond by creating a barrier of flame, creating a huge explosion when they clash once more.

* * *

On the side of Cao Cao and Achilles, the explosion make them stop the battle for a moment.

"It seems Karna- _dono_ having fun by now." Cao Cao said while smirking, looking to the direction of the battlefield between Karna and Vlad.

"Where you're looking at!" Yelled Achilles who run toward the owner of the **True Longinus** and swing his spear down. This time, Cao Cao is lower his guard and the spear manages to severed his right hand, making him shocked. Cao Cao then jump backward while taking his severed arm on mid-air.

"Huh, if I see, you're the strongest of your group am I right? But, your durability is weak!" Achilles taunted.

"And what of it?" Ask Cao Cao.

"That means you're defeated my Sis by luck!" Achilles said while launch toward him once more.

"You're wrong on one thing, Achilles- _dono_." Cao Cao said. "Maybe my durability is nothing compare to a demigod like you and Karna- _dono_. However, that's why..." He managed to parried the strike of his spear with his own. "I'll show them that humans can be the strongest even their durability is low!" He managed to push Achilles backward with pure will, making the Trojan Hero doing some acrobatic to land on the ground.

' _It seems De Javu. Right Isse Hyoudo?_ ' Cao Cao then picking up **Phoenix Tears** from his pocket, pouring it on the stump of his severed arm then place the arm back to the place. Suddenly, the arm that should being severed is merging back to his body like nothing happened.

"Wh-what the..." Said Achilles after seeing it.

"That's **Phoenix Tears**. Its able to heal any injuries, but can't restore blood or organ loss." Cao Cao explain. "If I not wrong, your spear is supposed to give an injuries that can't be healed am I correct? It seems that your class forbid that abilities, since your class focusing on mount."

"Huh, you already know huh?"

"I prefer to examine the enemies first you see." Cao Cao said. " **Balance Breaker**!" Yelled Cao Cao activating **Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin**. After the eight orbs are formed, Cao Cao smirked to Achilles. "You make me enjoy this battle Achilles- _dono_. As your wish, I'll show you the same technique I used against that Sis of yours." He said. "Be honored, you're the second hero in this dimension to see this."

* * *

On the other side of the battlefield, Atalanta and Chiron are parrying their arrow shoots against each other. Chiron admitted that Atalanta is comparable to him in term of archery, that she even managed to give him some wounds. Atalanta herself is no much different. The Chaste Huntress had some wounds on her body due to the Wise Centaur attack, despite she know this just a mock battle.

"You're great. As expected of the one that was blessed by Artemis- _sama_." Chiron compliment her. "If you're born on the same time as Achilles, maybe I'll consider taking you as my student."

"The same goes for you." Atalanta accept the compliment. Both of them later stop the shooting for a while. She then contacted Chiron via Telepathy. "By the way, why'd not all of you is summoned to this battlefield?"

"That's Cao Cao strategy. I must said that it seems he want to enjoy this war as much as he can." Chiron replied.

Atalanta sighed. "Why I must be surrounded by battle maniacs on this war?"

"I can still hear you, you know?" Said Chiron sweat-dropped, because Atalanta forget to turn off the Telepathy.

* * *

On the other side that looks like a rocky terrain, Arthur is currently standing along with Black Siegfried, waiting for Mordred that already being detected not too far away. Both of them being teleported by Georg.

Arthur is seen standing watching the battlefield. The **Excalibur Ruler** is still sheathed on his waist.

"She's arrived." Said Black Siegfried, sensing her presence.

Arthur nodded.

True to what Black Siegfried said, an old car, maybe a Camaro, is seen closing in on high speed. It finally stopped close to Arthur, creating a dust. Not long after, the door opened and revealed Mordred, who wear her casual outfit, which is so revealing, and Kairi who now take the steer.

"Tch. Next time, bring a car that can move faster! Master!" Mordred complaint.

"That's tank, stupid!" Kairi commented.

Mordred grinning.

"So, we meet again, Knight of Treachery." Arthur greet his opponent.

Mordred then look toward him with a serious look on her face. "It's you huh? This time, I'll make sure you spill everything that I want to know."

"Well see about that."

"Saber." Called Kairi. "Even if you faced against him, be careful, the man beside him must be Saber of Black." Kairi warned her about Black Siegfried presence. "I'll leave the rest to you then."

"What!? You don't want to see my action in here?" Ask Mordred annoyed.

"I don't like in the battlefield for too long." Kairi replied.

Mordred sighed. "You're right."

Kairi later get back to the car, and drive away from there.

"Now then, can we begin, Swords-maiden? Are you going to change clothes first?" Ask Arthur while unsheathing his **Excalibur Ruler**.

"Tch. Don't need to worry." Mordred then summoned her knight clothes and **Clarent**. "For now, the result will be different!"

Arthur however, smile slightly. "It seems you already fixed some of your issue. If I face the old you, you must be angry if I call you Swords-maiden." He commented.

"The pay for that word will happen after I beat you." She countered.

"However, you still must try for me to deem you worthy for my **Caliburn**." Arthur said.

"Hmph. I'll make sure of it!" Yelled Mordred while running toward the descendant of King Arthur. Both of them later clashing swords.

* * *

On Frankenstein side, she currently massacring the remaining troops of **Dragon Tooth Warriors**. Every time she smashing her huge mace, a green lightning is formed, crushing the **Dragon Tooth Warriors** who stands to close.

* * *

On the hall of Yggdmillenia, Caules is seen observing Frankenstein battles via Georg **Projection Magic**.

"I must say that Frankenstein was amazing creature, Caules." Georg compliment his Servant.

"Her speciality is from the stabilized power that came from the work of Dr. Victor. She can absorb the Magical Energy around her, and will put down the opponent until they can't move again. A True Berserker if I must say." Caules explained.

"I see. Then, she'll be alright then." Georg said.

"Maybe she will." Caules replied.

* * *

Back to the battlefield, Frankenstein is seen that the remaining of **Dragon Tooth Warriors** is retreating to the forest. She then had no second thought to chase them to the forest.

* * *

On the other side, Fate Jeanne and Rama also stopped by hundreds of **Dragon Tooth Warriors**.

"We're being surrounded." Fate Jeanne remarked. "What should we do, King of Ayodya?"

"We must break through them." Rama then proceed to launch toward the army, cutting them with his blade. "They only for stalling time, we must keep moving!"

* * *

On the sky above the flying fortress, Astolfo, Vali, and Fionn already arrived.

"Whoa! That thing is huge!" Astolfo said. "If I still can't use it, destroying its defense will be hard."

"Huh. Agreas still more huge than this." Vali said, who covered by **White Dragon Armor**.

"By the way, that armor of your is amazing!" Said Astolfo.

"Truly a mobile fortress." Fionn said.

Inside the fortress, Semiramis is completely not expecting that three person attacking her fortress. "Hoo, so their Rider had a flying beast, while the other two fly using Mana. If that so-" Semiramis then drawing rune. " **Come forward, creature with evil intent. Prey them all until there's nothing left**." She chanted.

On the outside; Astolfo, Vali, and Fionn later find themselves being attacked by thousands of flying **Dragon Tooth Warriors** that summoned by Semiramis.

"Once more, there are disgusting creatures." Astolfo said in bored-like tone.

"Hmph. She really think this can stop us?" Ask Fionn mocking.

" _Ne_ , Albion." Said Vali to his dragon who resided inside his Sacred Gear.

" **What Vali?** " Ask the white dragon who silent since their arrival on Fate dimension.

"Do you think the same as I?" Ask Vali. He then moved at amazing speed that use to defeat Kokabiel, destroying hundreds of **Dragon Tooth Warriors** with a single strike. "They're not worthy for us!"

" **You're right. The Red Dragon Emperor still more worthy than those creatures**." Albion agreed.

Fionn who seeing this, is amused. "At last, time for me to shine." He then pointing his spear toward a groups of **Dragon Tooth Warriors**. " **This is the one blow that has slain fallen gods. Taste it with that body! Mac an Luin!** " He shouted the name of his **Noble Phantasm**. A blast of water later formed from the tip of his spear that races to the groups of **Dragon Tooth Warriors** , eliminated them instantly.

* * *

Back to the fight with Achilles and Cao Cao, Cao Cao found himself still on slight disadvantage even after use his **Balance Breaker**. All thanks to Achilles divine speed. Cao Cao then moved his hand forward. Three orbs morphing into spear and strike the Trojan Hero place. Achilles managed to avoid it by jumping. But Cao Cao, using the ability of **Atsusa Ratana** , teleported himself in front of Achilles, managed to stabbing his left shoulder with **True Longinus**.

"Tch. That weapon of your can pierce my body I see." Achilles remarked. He then kicked Cao Cao, who block it with his spear. However, the force of the kick make Cao Cao thrown backward. He managed to hold his fall using **Hindu Magic Circle** to support his back.

"What's wrong Achilles- _dono_? Confused that a human without divine blood like me can pierce you? If so, I tell you something interesting. My weapon, **True Longinus** , is being blessed by the blood of the divine Messiah that was choose by God itself, make it able to work effectively against being beside human, especially against being of darkness and divine being." Cao Cao explain. He then widen his eyes for a second, then sighed. "It's time huh?" He mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Ask Achilles catching his mumbling.

"I'm sorry Achilles- _dono_. But it seems, I can't accompany you for any longer." Cao Cao apologized. He then started to be enveloped by **Dimension Lost** mist.

"Huh. Like I let you get away!" Yelled Achilles who run toward Cao Cao. Suddenly, a large spike ball chain is thrown out of nowhere, striking Achilles who doesn't see it from the side. The force make Achilles fall to the ground.

"Damn it! Who dares to-" While stand up and yelling, Achilles is shocked to see his attacker.

"Even though he enjoy the battle first, but I'm glad I can get here." Said Penthesilea who appear via Georg **Teleportation Magic**. "At last I can face against you, Achilles. And, this time, I won't have any disgrace."

* * *

On the entrance of the Black Faction fortress, Cao Cao already arrive. Welcoming him is Roche.

"I'm sorry Cao Cao- _san_ , but sensei planned to use Spartacus, so I ask Georg- _san_ to teleport you." Roche apologized.

"It's okay. Where's Avicebron- _dono_ by the way?" Ask Cao Cao.

Roche then take him to the place. On there, Avicebron, along with a group of Homunculus and a restrained Spartacus is seen.

"You too long Cao Cao. You shouldn't enjoy your battle for too long." Said Avicebron.

"Sorry for the delay then." Cao Cao apologized. "So, this is Spartacus- _dono_?"

Avicebron nodded.

Suddenly, a loud sound is heard. "It seems I can't holding my form without your strenght." Ask a voice that revealed to be Spartacus.

"That's right Spartacus." Avicebron replied.

"And now, I'll return your sanity Spartacus- _dono_." Said Cao Cao. He then take the pose of **Truth Idea**. " **O Spear. The true Holy Spear which pierces through God. Suck the ambition of the King of Domination sleeping within me and pierce through the gap of blessing and destruction. You. Announce the will and turn into a glow.** " The **True Longinus** later emitting an incredible amount of Holy Light. " **Truth Idea!** "

The light of the **Truth Idea** is illuminate the battlefield for a moment, make some Servant stopping their battle for awhile. Not long after, the light is dissipated.

However, the look of Cao Cao is disappointment, not amusement like the first time he used it on this dimension.

Avicebron caught Cao Cao expression. "Is something the matter?"

"The will of God from the Bible sadly don't want to return Spartacus- _dono_ sanity, because he's crazy personality to the one he considered oppressors." Cao Cao explained.

Avicebron sighed. "Then, I'll do like the original plan." He then began to unchained the restraint on Spartacus.

"I only have one goal: To stay alive as long as I can. I must defeat many oppressors as long as I lives, and make them fall into despair." Spartacus said while pick up his **Gladius** , who put in front of him. "And the last one...I'll kill anyone who has selfish desire on the Holy Grail."

"I see. So you desire is to bring down the ruler, in other words, the Red Faction." Avicebron understand what he desired. "Go Berserker."

While doing his usual maniacal grin, Spartacus jump forward then run toward the battlefield.

"Are you think its okay let him go like that?" Ask Cao Cao. Actually, he feel sorry because a hero of liberation like him is become like a crazy man, and he can't return his sanity.

"It's okay. Its because I weak after all. I I failed to convince him, both of us will be dead." Avicebron said. "Now, I only need to finishing the core for my Golem."

Cao Cao understands what Avicebron said. Even he himself confident that he can hold Spartacus for awhile, he surely can't keep up with the crazy hero brute strength. However, Avicebron obsession with his Golem make he become suspicious of him. He secretly contacted Georg via Telepathy. "Georg. Spartacus- _dono_ has been released. But, teleport one of our heroes to keep an eye on him since I failed to return his sanity. And the other thing..."

* * *

On the flying fortress of Yggdmillenia, Shirou is currently watch the battle in amusement from the tip of the fortress when Semiramis approach him. He currently carried a _katana_ on his arm.

"Huh, even a person like you, after watch the battle of Holy Grail War, can't hold yourself to came down can't you?" Ask Semiramis. But, if you die, I died as well. Without me, your plan will come to ruin you know? After all, I must face against those three intruders." She remind him.

"Of course I aware." He replied while looking toward the battlefield once more.

Semiramis sighed hearing his answer. "You're now a Master that already put all the Servant on yours, you shouldn't go to the battlefield. But why you want to go down there and endangered your lives?"

Shirou smirked. "If my goal is not what God desire, then I will die in this war correct? If that so, I accept it. That means God doesn't bless me. That something that can't be changed. But, if-" He then look toward the Assyrian Queen with serious expression. "-if my plan work well, then God is agree with it, then I will make a salvation for all human race, and make a gentle and peaceful world. If I get the Grail in my hands, then my wish is right. After knowing that, there's nothing that make me hesitant anymore." He said with determination.

Semiramis is in awe with her Master word. She then doing a sly smile. "Just for knowing that, you want to go to the battlefield? I can't understand it."

Shirou closed his eyes while smiling. "That maybe right."

"But, if you don't go down there, you can't prove it can't you? If that so, there's no other choice. I'll allow it." She then bring her left hand forward. "Fight to your hearts content and came back alive."

"Thanks." Shirou replied. "With the blade that already being enchanted by Caster, I'll not lose against **Noble Phantasm**. I had no intention to die. I had walk the right path, just like the Pandavas." He then walked passed her, preparing to came down to the battlefield below.

Only that he doesn't know about the strategies that Cao Cao already prepared specially for the rogue Servant, in other words, if not careful, Shirou might lose his life.

* * *

Back the hall of Yggdmillenia, Georg already receive the Telepathy from Cao Cao. "I understand." He said.

"What's wrong Georg?" Ask Heracles.

"Spartacus- _san_ already being released to the battlefield." Said Georg. "Heracles, you are ordered to keep an eye on him. Boudica-san and Qin Liangyu-san will help you when you arrived on there."

"Roger." Heracles replied.

"I also sense that the priest that Atalanta- _san_ said is coming down to the battlefield. Sasaki- _san_ , like the plan, you will go there."

"Fine. Although I had no fun from it, my sword at least able to cut his head off." Said Sasaki.

"The last-" Georg then changed the conversation to Telepathy. "Jeanne, I'm sorry, but due to Siegfried is not here, maybe this is your hardest task."

DxD Jeanne only tilt her head in confusion.

"You, along with Anastasia- _san_ and Mata Hari- _san_ , are ordered to watch over Avicebron- _san_." Georg said.


	16. Chapter 16: Rampage of Spartacus

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Isibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe**

* * *

 **Rampage of Spartacus**

On the edge of the forest; Siegfried, along with Chevalier, Georgios, and Le Fay are currently walking, except Le Fay who flying using her broom. They now currently in search for the rogue Assassin of Black, Jack the Ripper.

"Haa. I don't like this at all. Rather than enjoying the front-line, we must search and kill for Assassin with child-like appearance." Said Siegfried not sastified. "Even Cao Cao and he enjoy it."

"You're talking about Arthur aren't you?" Ask Chevalier.

"That's right." Siegfried replied.

"I'm sorry for saying this Siegfried- _san_ , but Arthur- _nii_ is still stronger than you." Said Le Fay.

"I'm aware of it. However, I can't just give up. I had a promise that I must keep no matter what." He said.

Le Fay face then turn softened. "I see...you still remember it." She then had something on her mind. "Um...Siegfried- _san_ , maybe its sound strange because we currently on war right now, but do you think Jeanne- _chan_ like Cao Cao- _san_?"

"Why'd you ask that?"

"Because you see, recently both of them get closer to each other." Le Fay said.

Siegfried sighed. "I don't know about it, or maybe I don't realize it. Because, you know how Cao Cao treat us before this."

Le Fay nodded. "But...I don't know if I was right or not, but I believe that he already harboring feelings for her since she joined us."

"Sst." Georgios silent them both. "I heard some screaming nearby."

Not long after he said that, a **Mist** started to envelop the forest. And from it, Jack is seen butchering the front guard of Homunculus. All of them showing shocked faces, meaning they don't realize when she strike them. She then playfully stabbing her knife into one of the corpse repeatedly, while smiling an innocent smile.

"We're right after all, this suited man had a lot of Magical Energy." She said. "Khu khu khu, the dessert also many."

Suddenly, a **Golem** is seen behind her, ready to crush her under its weight. She suddenly just spinning her knife in her finger, then the **Golem** is cut to pieces.

"This is a funny day after all!" She said while stand up in playful tone. Then, a handphone ring startled her. "Wait a minute, wait a minute...this button right?" She then pressing the button. "Hello is that you mother?"

" _Yes, I am. I'm sorry, did I disturb you?_ " Ask Reika from her base.

"No. You not disturbing us at all." She replied. "It's already over."

" _I see. Are you already eat your fill?_ " Ask Reika.

"Um. We already not hungry anymore!" Jack replied.

" _I see. Then go home now. As we speak, we must avoid the user of_ _ **Lance of Longinus**_." Advise Reika.

"I want to stay here a little longer." Said Jack.

"I see."

"We actually want to meet you mother but-" Jack suddenly stopped talking when a huge blast of energy racing toward her. She barely manage to avoid it, but her phone is incinerated by the blast when suddenly, the sky turn darker than usual.

"You really sick aren't you?" Ask Siegfried who emerge from the mist of **Dimension Lost** , face showing anger and disgust. Georg is preparing a **Artificial Space** to trap Jack from the fortress, so she can't escape by turning to **Astral Form**.

"Who're you?" Ask Jack. "You disturb us!"

"Don't worry, you're not going to be disturb anymore, because-" He then unsheathed **Gram** and **Nothung**. "-You will be kick out from this war, in this night."

"And to make sure you won't escape-" Said Chevalier who stand beside Siegfried. "-I must resort to not honored duel. Two versus one."

* * *

Outside the **Artificial Space** , Le Fay is currently can't hold her nausea when seeing the victim of the legendary serial killer. She surely already seeing dead person before, but this...is too cruel.

"Le Fay. Hold yourself." Said Georgios who support her.

"Its so cruel..." Said Le Fay, tears is leaking from her eyes. "How could anyone be so cruel like that? This people, they've done nothing. And, they're killed by someone who's around my age."

Georgios felt pity for the young Magician. "I myself don't know." Georgios replied. Cao Cao words from days before is ringing on his head. "But it seems Cao Cao- _san_ word had some truth after all. Today world is more cruel than the past. Now, we can only leave the rest to Chevalier- _san_ and Siegfried- _san_."

Le Fay then wiping her tears. "You're right. I'm sure they can take her on."

* * *

On the other side of the battlefield, Vlad and Karna currently had an intense fight. However, the Indian Hero had a upper hand in spear since he more mastered it than Vlad, forcing the Lord Impaler into defensive. Vlad then prepares some stakes that launches from the air to impale Karna. The stakes with quick precision, but the Hero Charity can't be found anywhere. Suddenly, he appears beside Vlad and strike with his lance, but Vlad still can block it. Suddenly, Spartacus appear behind Karna, swinging down his **Gladius** to him. The effect of the slash creating a huge dust. Vlad is jump backward to avoid it.

"To all the oppressors! Die!" Yelled Spartacus.

"I see." Said Karna who wiped the dust with a single swing of his lance. His body didn't show any wound. "I'm sorry to think you'd betray us, Spartacus. It seems you back to the rebellious side again." He said.

Spartacus then start to running toward him. Seeing an opening, Vlad joined. He then give some serious strike to Karna, forcing the Indian Hero into defensive. Karna know he must get rid one of them, or he be outnumbered. Engulfed in flame, he swing his Lance toward the liberator, engulfed his body in flame.

"Hoo. You incinerate your own?" Ask Vlad.

"He's only disturb the battle between ours." Said Karna. Although he know it will not stop him, at least it still need some time for him to recover. "Let's continue."

However, much to Karna word being finished, Spartacus emerge from the flame unharmed to strike him again, when an arrow is cutting off his left arm. Karna knows who shoot it. There stood Atalanta on aiming position at Spartacus.

"Archer. I'll leave him to you." Said Karna, who continue his battle with Vlad.

Atalanta nodded. She then preparing her arrow again. Secretly, she being Telepathy by Cao Cao to dispatch Spartacus, since he will only cause Chaos in this war. For that, she stopped her battle with Chiron. Chiron also going elsewhere, turn to **Astral Form** a little while ago. Atalanta then run bypass him with her amazing speed, then preparing an arrow, look at him with pity. "You're a sad being aren't you?" She then shoots the arrow that multiplying and managed to pierce the Roman Hero. However, much to her shock, Spartacus is laughing maniacally.

"What!?" She said in disbelief.

"HAHAHAHA! Not yet! Not yet!" He suddenly turn and kick the Chaste Huntress in the stomach.

"Ugh." Atalanta spat some blood because the strength of the kick. It also make her thrown to the air with amazing speed, before crash and rolling to the ground. "Ugh." She grunted in pain while trying to stand up, but the kick in her stomach incapacitate her from doing so.

Spartacus then doing something unexpected for a crazed Berserker. He throwing his **Gladius** toward her. Atalanta can only look in shock when the weapon is closer and closer.

' _I see...so this is where I going to die in this war_. _._.' She thought. ' _Heracles...I'm sorry.._.'

Before it can reach her, a pair of missile is fired from behind Atalanta. The first is destroying the **Gladius** , where the other hit Spartacus on stomach before each unleashing a massive explosion.

Atalanta shocked seeing it. But, according to her knowledge, only one person that can do this.

Behind her, stands Heracles, and he currently using his **Balance Breaker** , **Detonation Mighty Comet** , to strike Spartacus with missile created from his body.

Atalanta only look in shocked seeing his savior. "Heracles..."

"Like I let a freak madman like you killed her!" Heracles yelled angrily at Spartacus, who now had a large hole in his stomach.

"Honestly Heracles, saving an enemy will make us being accused allying to the Red Faction." Said Qin who arrived on horse, her spear are on striking position.

"I don't save her. I only want to destroy that freak monster that's all." Heracles replied.

Atalanta however, can only smile and close her eyes. 'Honestly, you even can keep your act huh?' She thought.

"I see! So you a Oppressors as well!?" Ask Spartacus who regenerated from his wound. "Then, die!" Spartacus then running toward Heracles doing his usual maniac laughing.

"Qin Liangyu- _san_ , hold him off until I finished charge my missile once more." Heracles ordered.

Qin nodded, then jump from his horse. Using her quick spear-play, she managed to slice Spartacus with quick succession. Then, a second strike managed to cut the liberator left leg.

"Okay then! You can retreat now!" Yelled Heracles who prepared twin large missiles on each hand.

The Chinese hero then jump away from Spartacus.

"Hey bastard! Eat this! **Detonation Mighty Comet**!" Heracles yelled the name of his **Balance Breaker**. Soon after, the pair of missiles is shoot out from his hand. The first missile targeting the head, while the second targeting the chest. When collided, it create more huge explosion than the first.

* * *

Karna stopped his fighting with Vlad when hearing the explosion. ' _I curious. For what reason that you allied yourself with them, Archer?_ ' He thought.

"Where are you looking?" Ask Vlad who strikes with barrage of stakes from the air. Karna barely avoid it since he still thought about why Atalanta decided to betray their faction. "You opponent is me!" Said Vlad who later run forward and clash his spear against Karna.

* * *

Back to the fight between Arthur and Mordred. Both of them now tried to push each other.

"I'm impressed. You're much stronger than the last night." Arthur compliment his adversary. His cloth and body had some small cut.

"Hmph." Mordred accepting the compliment.

"In that case-" Arthur then jump backward. "-I'll tell you my full name."

Mordred then lowered her sword.

After landing, Arthur cleaned the dust on his clothes, then speak. "My name is Arthur Pendragon. The former heir to the Pendragon Family, and the Descendant of King Arthur."

Mordred shocked hearing it. "You fool me..."

"That's the truth."

"That's Impossible!" Yelled Mordred. "You said Pendragon Family! That's absurd! I'm the one that kill Father! So there should not be any descendant! Yet, and impostor like you dare call yourself his descendant."

"I'll tell you its up to you to believe it or not. And the second, this sword of mine, that I use is indeed a **Excalibur**. But, its a fragment of the original **Excalibur** , called **Excalibur Ruler**." Arthur explained.

Instead of continuing to hearing, Mordred suddenly disappear and Strike Arthur down, who barely manage to block it. "I'll kill you, Bastard!"

"I trigger your anger am I?" Excalibur Ruler later shining with Holy Light, blinding the Knight of Treachery. Arthur use this chance to jump away from her.

"How dare you! First, you darely called yourself the descendant of father! Second, you said that Excalibur was broken into several fragment! Some fucking Pendragon Family you are! I bet you family are the same!" Mordred yelled while pointing **Clarent** toward him.

However, hearing it made the right hand of Vali seems to anger a bit. "You can ridiculed me or mock me, however..." He then sheathed **Excalibur Ruler** , opening the pocket dimension, and took the **Caliburn** from it, the battle will turn serious from now. "No one mock my family will live to tell about it."

"At last, the impostor **Caliburn** is out." Said Mordred.

Black Siegfried just sighed. The Saber of Red keep provoking the Holy Sword User, that if not stopped will turn to be her own-doing.

* * *

Back to the battle between Spartacus VS Heracles, Qin Liangyu, and Atalanta, the berserk hero now seems fallen down. His body being destroyed to pieces.

Heracles panted a bit. "At last, that hideous beast is fallen."

"Heracles- _san_ , I'll return to aid Boudica- _san_ for a while." Said Qin. She then mount her horse, and run toward the direction where Queen of Iceni is.

"Now then-" Heracles walk toward the seemingly corpse of Spartacus. Since he already knows he can regenerate no matter the wounds, he can regenerate as long as his body exists, Heracles decided to blow him to bits using his **Sacred Gear**.

However, much to his shock, Spartacus already regenerate. However, instead of return to his normal form, he transformed into a grotesque being.

"He regenerate that fast!" Heracles exclaimed.

"Impossible..." Atalanta murmured. She then get a Telephaty from Shirou.

"Archer." Said Shirou.

"What's wrong, Priest?" Ask Atalanta.

Heracles who hearing Atalanta talking to herself, soon understand that she is contacted by someone.

"I want you to trigger Spartacus to blow up. Originally, I plan to use it against Ruler, but..." Shirou said.

"Only make him blow up huh?" Said Atalanta. But, the last word of the priest make her shaking and widen her eyes.

"Make sure you blow him next to the one that close to him."

* * *

On the other side of the battlefield, Frankenstein is on the forest while massacring a huge number of Dragon Tooth Warriors when suddenly she hears a footsteps.

"It seems, my opponent is you." Said a person that wears a black suit that walk into the open. It was revealed to be Shirou. "Frankenstein."

Frankenstein only look in confusion, then turn into angry face.

"A disgusting creature that was a product of dream achievement." He said, mocking her. "You're are the turning point, or can be said a masterpiece."

Frankenstein then took a battle stance.

"I know well about you. I also understands you." He then extend his hand to her. "How? Are you interested to replace Spartacus?" He offered.

What he gets is Frankenstein jump toward him and smashing her mace. But, he easily avoid it. He then landed safely a bit far from her, doing his usual smile.

"It seems that impossible, My Master!" Said Shakespeare who materialized from Astral Form.

Frankenstein growled seeing the newcomer.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Said Shakespeare. "Calm, I don't had any intentions to fight." He said. "I only support-"

"Then, rather than support your Master from distance, just watch his battle in the afterlife." Said a voice.

Shirou, who realized a man standing behind Shakespeare, shouted. "Caster! Behind you!"

But its too late. In one swing, the long _katana_ slice the Caster of Red head off. The end for the William Shakespeare.

"W-why? I...still...haven't...story..." He said before disappearing into blue particles, marking the death of the first Servant in this Great Holy Grail War.

"Its sad that I cut a poor prey before he can defend himself. However, this is for the greater good." Said Sasaki who revealed to be the one that killed Shakespeare. Using his intrinsic ability as martial artist, he's able to hide his presence and get close to Shakespeare undetected.

"Tch." Said Shirou who activated Teleportation Circle.

"Do you think I'll let you escape?" Ask Sasaki who readying his _katana_. However, he only slicing air as the priest already disappearing into thin air. "So, he managed to escape?" He then turn his attention to Frankenstein. "Are you okay, Berserker?"

"Um." She said while nodded.

"I'll chase him. You just get out of here and help anyone that you see close by." Said Sasaki who later running deep into the forest trying to search for Shirou.

Frankenstein then running toward the open plain once more, tried to search anyone from her faction that seems on disadvantage.

* * *

Achilles is seen had many wound on his body. He panted.

"What's wrong Achilles?" Ask Penthesilea. "This is not the re-match that I want."


	17. Chapter 17: Resolve

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Isibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe**

* * *

 **Resolve**

Achilles is had many wounds on his body. He currently panting because his body is busy to regenerate from his wounds. 'I can't believe it. She already this strong even not a Servant...'

"Oi. Stand." Penthesilea ordered him. As she want to enjoy the re-match, she clearly disappointed in one thing.

Achilles is filled with hesitation when attacking her. Of course, she use it to attack, but as a warrior, her heart doesn't want to torture him too much.

"Huh. I'm not finished yet." Said Achilles who quickly get up and tried to punch her, only for the Queen of the Amazons to deflect it easily and countered with a slash from her **Bladed-claws** , slashing his stomach.

"Why? The Achilles I know won't hold back against any opponents during that war." Penthesilea mocked her.

However, Achilles just look at her with a guilty look. Guilty for not expecting that a woman is entering the battlefield when he was alive.

Penthesilea gritting her teeth seeing this. "Don't you dare give me that look!" She enraged while giving Achilles a hard kick to his chest.

* * *

Back to Siegfried, Chevalier, and Jack, both of them are ready for a final face-off against the serial killer.

"Now then, who shall we cut first for disturbing our party?" Ask Jack innocently.

"Both of us will face you, to make sure you don't lay your hands on the innocent anymore." Chevalier replied.

"Not two of us, Chevalier- _san_." Said Siegfried who walk forward, **Gram** and **Nothung** already on hands, while **Balmung** is held by his **Dragon Arm**. "I'll be the one that face him."

Chevalier widened his eyes hearing Siegfried words. "Siegfried- _san_! This is not the time for your battle hungry to come out! You're the one who said that to me!"

"I understand that. However, **Balance Break**!" He then growing another three arms; respectively wielding **Tyrfing** , **Dainsleif** , and _**Hikari no Ken**_. "I can't forgive this person for killing innocent people. Plus, he make my rival sister cry. Since he's not here, I will defeat her by myself for him. Chevalier- _san_ , you the one that face her if I was defeated or killed."

"Please Siegfried- _san_! Reconsider it! How Cao Cao- _san_ feel if one of his comrades died!" Chevalier begged.

Siegfried however didn't listen and continue walking forward to the Assassin. Eyes gleaming with fury. "Now then. I suppossed you're ready?"

Instead of replying, Jack dashed to him with amazing speed. Siegfried tried to slash her with **Gram** , but the nimble killer easily avoid it by jumping on blade's back to the back of Siegfried and intent to slicing his neck. Siegfried retaliated by swinging **Dainsleif** to her, but she easily avoid it.

"Haah. You not as strong as the one with the spear." Said Jack.

Siegfried eye twitched hearing it. "And, what does relate to you? Its obvious that the leader is the strongest of the organization."

"We just don't understand. Why a strong people like him is recruiting a bunch of weaklings?" Ask Jack.

"You don't have the right to mock him!" Yelled Siegfried who launches a grinding whirlwind from **Balmung**. Using her agility, Jack manages to avoid the whirlwind barely, receiving a wound on her right side. "After all, What do you know about us?"

"Nothing. You're just a group of person that always tried to disturb our fun." Jack then throwing multiple knives to Siegfried. He however, easily repelled all of it using his dexterity. However, that attack was just a distraction. Jack suddenly appear in front of him, and doing a upward slash. Siegfried is to late to react, and while he manage to shield himself with **Balmung** and **Nothung** , she manages to cut off one of his **Dragon Arm**.

* * *

Meanwhile, Heracles and Atalanta currently are facing against grotesque Spartacus. The crazed hero is really a crazy bastard. Heracles even had explode him a few times using **Variant Detonation** , but he keep regenerating.

"Nobody can stop my iron will!" Yelled Spartacus, who tried to punch Heracles, but he easoly avoid it. Due to his huge and grotesque form, his speed is slow down to the point that a heavy men like Heracles able to avoid his attack.

Atalanta however, still shaking. Like she so heartless to make Spartacus explode close to the one that open her eyes. However, she knows that her Master still had **Command Seals** , and no matter how strong she was, she cannot disobey it.

She then prepared an arrow, that guaranteed will make the Berserk Hero blow up when it made contact. But, before she can fire the arrow, she sensing something's coming.

A blue light is flying in amazing speed before flying through Spartacus grotesque body, piercing it.

It was Vali, and he currently on his **Juggernaut Drive Mode** , which makes him able to unleashed the true power of the Heavenly Dragons, in this case Albion, for a temporary time at the cost of sanity. However, Vali was able to hold it due to his large Mana.

"Vali!" Said Heracles seeing the **Divine Dividing** possessor.

"Yo. You seems in trouble Heracles." Said Vali. "I can't believe a being like this is a hero. Disgusting."

Atalanta quickly recognized the voice. This man is the same one that break his arm in one kick. Fear return to her as the arrow she prepares to shoot is drop to the ground.

"It's okay if you going here? I mean, you supposed assault the Flying Fortress with Astolfo and Fionn." Heracles remind him.

"I'm literally bored fighting those creatures. So, I think going down to meet the ones that battles on the ground is more fun." Vali replied, showing his battle hungry personality. "By the way, what are these hero going to do?"

"Seems he's gonna blow up or something." Said Heracles. "I tried many times to destroy him, but he still keep regenerating. Its like he's immortal."

"Regenerate you say?"

"Yes. This bastard can heal any wound he receive and make him more stronger than before." Heracles explained.

"I see. Its almost the same as **Divine Dividing** abilities." Vali remarked. He then recognize Atalanta presence. "Why don't you shoot the arrow?"

"Are you insane!? If that thing is explodes, all three of us is dead!" Atalanta yelled via Telepathy.

"You forgot one thing-" Vali then extended his **Dragon Wings**. "-Its true that he maybe a monster. But, he only a human by the time he's dead. I, the one who will become the strongest dragon, is still far above him." Vali then raise his right hand and direct it toward the grotesque body of the hero. " **Compression Divider**!" He yelled. A wave of energy is racing toward Spartacus. After the wave made contact with him, Spartacus body started to get compressed in length, width, and size. Each time it become smaller, the word **Divide** is out every ten seconds.

"W-What the!? Damn you! I'll show you the love of Spartacus!" Spartacus yelled while being compress. His body then started to glow.

"Sorry. But, self explosion? Someone already show that to me many times." Said Vali. "Perish." He said with no hesitation.

After he said those words, Spartacus body is continuously compressed until finally there's no trace of him left. The death of Spartacus mark the second Servant that died in this Great Holy Grail War.

Heracles can only watch in awe. "Amazing...he can't regenerate at all."

Vali then return to his base form. Due too tired after using **Juggernaut Drive** for a long time, He flying down and stand on the ground. His face shown a slight panting.

"You're okay Vali?" Ask Heracles who approached him.

"I'm okay. Its been a while since I use **Juggernaut Drive**. Even that move is a move that recently I learned." Vali replied.

"What do you mean?"

"That form wasn't the original **Juggernaut Drive**." Vali said.

" **Vali managed to get a new form of Juggernaut Drive: Empireo Juggernaut Drive, after sealing the consciousness of all my past possessor with the help of Sun Wukong. I must said that he very talented to subdue all of them in a very short time**." Albion explained.

"In other words, now I grow stronger as well." Vali said.

Heracles scratched his head. "Tck. I don't understand why dragon can go to such length?"

"Maybe that's our instinct?" Vali guesses.

Inside her heart, Atalanta is glad that she doesn't shoot that arrow. ' _It seems I owe you gratitude, Vali_. _If you don't come, maybe I will shoot that arrow_.'

* * *

On the Flying Fortress, Astolfo and Fionn finally encounter Semiramis, who standing on the edge of the fortress.

"So, you're Assassin of Red?" Ask Astolfo.

"Hmm...I can't believe their Assassin is such a beautiful queen." Fionn praised.

Semiramis eye twitched hearing Fionn praise. Who does he think he is dare to give her praise? "That's right. I'm Assassin of Red. However-" Multiple **Magic Circle** starting to form around her. "-Don't underestimate my Magical capabilities. Multiple **Magic Circle** then surrounding Astolfo and Fionn, while sparks created from it and creating a explosion more greater than Heracles **Detonation Mighty Comet**. However, Astolfo is revealed uninjured due to he creating a **Magic Barrier** , while Fionn also being protected by his own **Magic Barrier** , although he had some bruises.

"Oh? Impressive. I can't believe both of you can hold off my Magic." Praise Semiramis.

"I already make some preparation you know?" Astolfo said.

"I must say your Magic is impressive. I don't know if I can beat you in term of chanting." Fionn compliment his opponent. "However-" He then launched toward her, his **Mac a Luin** on stabbing position. "I still can beat you in term of close-range battle."

"Sorry, but you only disturbing." Semiramis then creating a huge **Magic Circle**. From it, a snake-like creature emerge and attack Fionn, force him to block the attack. The leader of the Knight of Fianna then found himself be launched from the sky along with the creature.

"Now then, since that playboy man out of the way, I think I can entertain you a little, Rider of Black." The **Magic Circle** around Semiramis then producing more lightning that strike Astolfo, but he easily deflecting it using his barrier while moving closer toward the Assyrian Queen.

"I'll cut that neck of yours!" Said Astolfo. His lance, **Trap of Argalia** , is on ready position to attack.

"Hmph. You underestimate me." Said Semiramis who pointing her palm toward Astolfo. Then, **Magic Circle** on triangle formation trap Astolfo before he can react. The **Magic Circle** then emitting huge amount of lightning. She then smirking evilly. "Now fall." The lightning then erupted, electrifying Astolfo that was trapped inside. The Paladin of Charlemagne screaming in pain. After the attack is finished, his Hippogriff is disappear and he fall to the ground below.

* * *

Back to the battle between Siegfried and Jack, the serial killer starting to get the upper hand against Cao Cao executives.

Siegfried managed to regenerate the **Dragon Arm** that was cut off by Jack. But now, Jack avoid the head-on strike, and starting to outmaneuvered him using her superior speed as a Assassin.

' _Tch. How can she move so fast? I suddenly ask myself if I truly the fastest exorcist of the church!?_ ' He thought while tried to match the serial killer speed.

"Ne ne, don't you think its boring?" Ask Jack while continuously assault Siegfried with serious stealth attack. "Like we said, you not strong as that spear-man."

"Don't underestimate me, brat!" Said Siegfried who launch a combination of **Gram** and **Balmung** wave, creating **Red Whirlwind** who races toward Jack. Jack is able to avoid it, but at the cost her left leg is injured, thus stopping her hit and run assault. Not wasting this chance, Siegfried quickly run toward her.

"Huh. We finish this right now." Said Jack who quickly get to her feet. Her body then emitting a dark aura. " **This night is Hell. We are flames, rain, absolute power**." She then launched toward Siegfried with amazing speed. " **Maria the Ripper!** "

' _Another high-speed technique!?_ ' Thought Siegfried who prepared **Gram** to clash with it. However, Jack manage to slash his chest and stomach before he can react. "Uhuk!" Siegfried coughing blood. His **Dragon Arm** disappear, and his swords are falling to the ground. He then sit on the ground while clutching his wound.

"Siegfried- _san_!" Chevalier yelled.

"That was our **Noble Phantasm** , **Maria the Ripper**. But, actually I prefer using it on woman though." Jack said while spinning her knife on her finger. "Although I never expect it to use it on humans rather than Servant." She then look to Chevalier. "Now then, are you my next opponent, _onee-san_?"

"Damn You!" Chevalier then run forward and strike Jack with his rapier, while Jack block it using her knife.

Meanwhile, Siegfried continuously punch the ground in frustration. He already lost to Servant twice, unable to land any wound on Fate Jeanne and Atalanta. That really hurt his pride as a swordsman.

" _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_ ' He thought while punching the ground. "What is it? What did I lack!?"

" _You should master your swords one by one first rather than using six at the same time_."

Black Siegfried words is ringing to his head once again, but he denied it. "Like you know what I promised to her..."

* * *

 **(Flashback - 10 years before DxD Storyline)**

 _A young Siegfried is training using a wooden sword. Since he knows he's an Artificial Human with the original Siegfried genes inside of him, that becomes his inspiration to become exorcist and a swordsman. That is stem from what the original Siegfried desire: To protect people._

 _"Sieg." Said a voice. Siegfried then turn his head to see a young woman with a short hair that was a mixture of black and white, red eyes that equivalent to Siegfried, and wear a Catholic clothing for a young child. She was Lint Sellzen, a fellow Artificial Human, and the "sister" of Siegfried. "As always, I found you on a place like this. Don't you know to relax?"_

 _"How can I relax? Now that I know having Siegfried blood inside of me, shouldn't I trained?" Ask Siegfried rhetorically._

 _"What Lint said is true." Said a huge man that was coming from inside the church. He had a huge body, a bald head, a sharp eyes, and wear a priest clothing. He is Vasco Strada, the strongest Exorcist of Vatican and one of the strongest human. "Become strong isn't always about training. Sometimes, we need to relax a little."_

 _Siegfried then huffed, before putting his wooden sword. "Ugh. Fine then." He then followed Lint and Vasco inside the church._

* * *

 _After Lint is asleep, Vasco then out to the hall, when he found that Siegfried is training again. He sighed. "How many times I must tell you to relax yourself a bit?"_

 _"I can't Vasco-san." Siegfried said. "I must become stronger as him. As my ancestor does." He said._

 _"Then, if you already the same as original Siegfried, what did you do?" Ask Vasco._

 _Siegfried then silent. He never thought of what he'll do once he obtained it. "I-I don't..."_

 _"You don't know? Then I ask you Siegfried, how do you think I can become strong?" Ask Vasco._

 _"Its because you trained continuously."_

 _"That's wrong. No one who train continuously can become strong. If you don't have a real goal for you training all this time, you can't never be the same as your ancestor." Vasco advise, then turn back to the Cathedral. "You know, since Freed excommunication, Lint is always saying that you're the only family that she had. Don't make her sad if you care."_

 _"But, I wasn't the one that rescue her. It was Cao Cao who did that." Siegfried said. "Some of our fellow siblings now joined him."_

 _"And, do you want to join him as well? Siegfried, do you want to make Lint sad?" Ask Vasco._

 _Siegfried shake his head "I maybe to late for saying this, but I really grateful to you, Vasco-san. You're the only one who gladly accept me when the other ridiculed me for my Sacred Gear." He said while a_ _ **Dragon Arm**_ _is emerge from his back. "For that reason, I ask you to take care of Lint."_

 _Vasco raise his eyebrow._

 _Siegfried however, chuckling. "You see, when we still on the Institute, both of us make a promise, to be the strongest exorcist of all. However, if I still affiliated to the Church, I feel there was a shackle that bind me from going even stronger. That was the reason I want to join Cao Cao faction. Please, at least grant me this selfish request, Vasco-san."_

 _Vasco silent for a moment, then sighed. "It seems I can't ask you to stay here, can't I?"_

 _Siegfried nodded. "But, I promise that I-"_

 _"Why?" Ask a voice. Siegfried and Vasco shocked to see that Lint awake. She had some tears in her eyes. "Why do you want to leave me?"_

 _"Lint, I'm sorry but I-"_

 _"LIAR!" Lint then run back to the Church._

 _Siegfried then tried to chase her, but Vasco stopped him._

 _"Don't worry. I will calm her down," Vasco then walked back to the Cathedral. "Before you go, don't forget this question: For what reason you want to become stronger?"_

* * *

 _In the next morning, Siegfried leave the Church. He saddened because Lint doesn't even said goodbye to him. For his arsenal, Vasco gave him Another sets of_ _ **Demon Swords**_ _that belong to the Church beside_ _ **Gram**_ _. Georg already pick up him close by._

 _"Now then, I think its time for us to go." Said Georg to the Hero Faction newest member._

 _"I'm honored, to be able to meet Cao Cao face to face." Said Siegfried._

 _Georg then use **Teleportation Magic** to teleport them to Hero Faction base._

* * *

 _On Svargaloka, more precisely on the Garden of Srivedari where Vishnu and Laksmi live, Cao Cao is currently relaxing himself along with Arthur and five years old Le Fay when Georg arrive along with Siegfried._

 _Siegfried then notice Cao Cao presence. "So, you're Cao Cao. Its honored for me to meet you, the one who destroy the Sigurd Institute."_

 _"I remember you. You are the one with the black-haired girl." Cao Cao recognized him. "But if I not wrong, Strada-dono is the one that take care of you both."_

 _"I don't want to be in the Church anymore." Siegfried said. "I had enough of being shackled by them to become stronger."_

 _"So you want to become stronger?" Ask Arthur who stands up. "I heard the rumour about a prodigy child that able to defeat some high-class Exorcists and the descendant of Siegfried the Dragon Slayer. Is that you?"_

 _"That's right. And who're you if I may know?" Ask Siegfried._

 _"My name is Arthur Pendragon, the descendant of King Arthur." Arthur introduce himself. "Actually I want to test your strength before joining our faction. Are you not mind about it?"_

 _Siegfried smiled hearing it. "Humph. You seems so confident if you think can win against my Six Swords."_

 _Arthur then look at Cao Cao. "What do you think Cao Cao? Are you allow it?"_

 _Cao Cao then nodded, agreeing with Arthur. "Very well. After all, I also curious about this Six Swords of his. But, we can't do it here, if we don't want to make Laksmi-sama sad."_

* * *

 _The scene then changed to a grassland. Both Arthur and Siegfried are unsheathed their respective swords, while Cao Cao, Georg, and Le Fay are watching close by._

 _"Don't lose onii-chan!" Le Fay yelled._

 _Arthur then unsheathed **Excalibur Ruler**. "Well then, why don't you unsheathed your arsenal as well."_

 _"Hmph." Siegfried then unsheathed **Gram**. "You really very confident aren't you? Instead using **Collbrande** that you so proud of, you used the fragment of **Excalibur**."_

 _"The strength of the sword doesn't determined by its legend." Arthur then assume battle stance. "Let me show to you."_

 _"Then-" Siegfried wield **Nothung** and unleash his **Twice Critical** to wield **Balmung**. "You don't mind if I using three swords aren't you?"_

* * *

 _Siegfried is then seen lying on the ground, defeated. "I-impossible..."_

 _"It seems that I won." Said Arthur who sheathed his Excalibur Ruler back._

 _"Damn it..." Siegfried mumbled. 'Is what Vasco-san said had some truth?'_

 _"For what reason you seek to become stronger?"_

 _Even now, that word still ring on his head._

 _"Hey, Arthur..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"For what reason you want to be a swordsman? Its because of your ancestor?" Ask Siegfried._

 _Arthur widen his eyes for a bit. He then close his eyes. "Isn't it obvious?"_

 _Siegfried its confused by his reply._

 _"You won onii-chan!" Le Fay running toward Arthur and hug him._

 _"Don't worry. Your big brother won't lose to no one." Arthur replied._

 _Siegfried can only look. He then make a laugh. 'I see. So that's your reason to become stronger.'_

 _"You really are a good opponent, Siegfried." Said Arthur who carrying Le Fay. "I will not judge your swords style, since that is the one that every swordsman must search for himself. However, what your lack is goal. You must search it, the reason you become a swordsman."_

 **(End Flashback)**

"Reason...huh." Siegfried then tried to stand up. ' _I can't believe I must recall my past once more to realize such thing..._ '

Meanwhile, Chevalier and Jack are clashing against each other. Chevalier himself had some rip on his shirt and cape.

"I admit you strong. More stronger than that six hand man." Jack compliment. "However, you won't be able to defeat us."

"We don't know unless try." Chevalier countered when he sensed that Siegfried is standing up once more.

"Siegfried- _san_!" Chevalier said. "Don't stand up! You're wounds-"

"I'm sorry for my absence...hosh...Chevalier- _san_...hosh..." Siegfried apologized. "But...hosh...you can rest for now. She's mine."

She can only look in shock by his determination to defeat this rogue Servant.

"Tch. Why you're still alive?" Ask Jack who turn her attention to him once more.

"Now I finally see...what reason I tried to become stronger." He said while taking all his swords but sheathed it except for **Gram**. An image of Lint is pass through his mind. "Now then, come, you little bastard."

"Huh. Seems you seeks death huh." Jack expression darkened. "Very well. I'll slice you open with my **Noble Phantasm** this time."

"Try it again as your like. However-" Gram then unleashed a dense aura, but only concentrates close to the sword. "-I'll show you how much different our resolve is."

Jack then began chanting her **Noble Phantasm**. " **This night is Hell. We are flames, rain, absolute power**." Her body then is surrounded by dark aura once more. " **Maria the Ripper!** " She yelled while launching herself at Siegfried.

Siegfried however, manage to find the spot that Jack plan to attack him, the chest. He then manage to block it with **Gram**. A clash of strength later happened.

"You stop it!" Jack said in disbelief while she tried to push Siegfried.

' _There's something different. If this is the previous Siegfried-san, he wouldn't be able to block it_.' Chevalier observe.

"Grrgh." Siegfried struggled to fight against Jack strength when she released her **Noble Phantasm**. "Like I calculated. You're strong for a child."

"Like I let a person like you defeat me in a place like this!" Yelled Jack while continuing to push Siegfried backward. "The one who will get the **Great Holy Grail** will be us and Mother!" The clash of strength keep happening.

"That resolve of yours, is admirable." Siegfried compliment. "However, you lack in one thing! That's the weight of your knife." He then managed to break the clash.

Jack is shock seeing it. She then prepared a rather long knife on her right hand. "Your head will be taken by us!"

Siegfried responded by swinging **Gram** to parry it. Then, another clash of strength happened.

"Grr." Jack tried to push down.

' _C'mon **Gram**. You're called the strongest of all the **Demon Swords** for nothing. That's why_...' Siegfried then give a final push. "Like you let a normal knife like this DEFEAT YOU!" Then, something amazing happened. **Gram** is bypassing Jack knife like it was ethereal.

"W-what!?" Jack yelled in disbelief when she is bisected from her lower part by the slash. "He...he...cut me...a mere human..."

Chevalier can only watch in amazement. "What...strenght..."

"Hosh...At last...I defeat one of the past heroes..." Said Siegfried while panting. 'I finally found my resolve to fight.'

Jack upper part then fall to the ground. Her face show a complete shock.

Siegfried then sit on the ground while using **Gram** to support him.

"Are you okay, Siegfried- _san_!?" Said Chevalier who tried to support him.

"Its okay...I can ask Florence- _san_ to heal me later." Siegfried assured him. "More importantly-"

Then, a shocking thing happened. Jack upper part suddenly sit on the ground. Her eyes wide open.

"What the!?"

"She's still alive?"

"Why...?" Was all she said before exploding into black mist.


	18. Chapter 18: Why Should I Pity You?

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Isibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe**

* * *

 **Why Should I Pity You?**

When Jack the Ripper, the rogue Assassin of Black, exploded, Siegfried and Chevalier quickly shield themselves. But, instead of heat, she explode into black mist that spreading toward them.

"A self-destruct?" Ask Chevalier while shielding himself.

"It seems not." Deduce Siegfried.

They later surround by thick mist when suddenly dozens of children with empty gaze surround them.

"Why did you kill us?" Ask one of the child that looks like the small version of Jack to Siegfried.

"Why?" Ask the other in sync.

"I can't believe it." Said Chevalier. "This Servant...is collection of Evil Spirits..."

"So that's why she keep referring to herself as us." Siegfried piecing the puzzles. "What on their right mind to summon the collection of evil spirits?" He then remembered what Georg once said. Magus are selfish and always do something that had more benefit for themselves.

"Damn Magus and their personality..." He mumbled while gritting his teeth.

* * *

On the other side of the battlefield, Vlad and Karna still engage each other. Both of them are tried to push each other out. But Vlad found himself slowly being overpowered by the Indian Hero. He make a fake swing that Karna manage to avoid then launching barrage of stakes from the ground at high speed. Karna easily avoid it by fying and later landing on one of it.

"Impressive. There only few person can avoid my stakes. Lancer of Red, no...Karna, you surely an opponent fit for me." Vlad praise him.

"I'm flattered, King of unknown, no...Vlad III." Karna accept the praise. "Now I understand. It seems that stakes of yours is play a role as an attack, defense, the symbol of your kingship, and also the form of your fear."

"What?"

"You decided your own territory, built your castle alone, and yourself that decided who's you gonna protect. The point is, you built your own country alone." Karna mock Vlad kingship. "Is that what you do to express your love for your country? Or, it is your duty as a king?" Ask Karna.

Now Vlad understands. Karna had the ability to read a persons heart. "It seems you read what my heart said."

"But I shall remind you, Vlad III, you don't have army anymore. There are many lonesome king, but there are no king who not bring an army into a battle." Karna continue reading Vlad's mind.

Vlad however, laughing. "HA HA HA HA! It seems you wrong on two things, Lancer of Red!"

Karna raise his eyebrow hearing it.

"The first, I'm not a lonely king. I surely bring an army before face you. But, I know they're no match against you, so I ordered them to fight against their equal." Vlad said.

"Hoo. However, I will not dirtying my name by killing those armies of yours. Its the rule of Ksathria to fight an opponent that equal to them in term of ranks." Karna retorted.

"Is that true? Or, didn't you play dirty by surrounding the son of your half-sibling in wheel formation?" Ask Vlad.

Karna narrow his eyes after hearing Vlad knowledge of his dirty victory against Abhimanyu.

"No need to shock. That also proves that we human, Karna. Sometimes we can make mistake too. Even a Hero of Charity like you. However, I curious one thing about you."

"What that you so curious of?" Ask Karna.

"Judging from what I know about you thanks to reading some articles when I'm being summoned and that brat Cao Cao, you're the eldest of your sibling, the Pandavas. I know that they're the one who's on the right side but instead, you're joining the wrong side, the Kauravas, why is that?" Ask Vlad. He clearly confused, why'd Karna so loyal to Duryodhana even when he know Duryodhana is a evil person?

"You right that Duryodhana was a evil person." Said Karna. "However, good or bad, they are the one who decide it. The only important thing is I don't swallow by the evil. But, I already make a vow to him, that I will be loyal to him till the end. Because, he's the one that considered me his friend even he knows that I only a son of Adhirata. If I entering Hell because of it, I'll gladly accept it."

Now Vlad understands what kind of person Karna are. A loyal friend even when he knows his friend is a evil person. ' _If only I had a person like him when I was alive_.' He thought. "Now I understand. Then...for my gratitude, let me show you the true nature of **Kazikli Bey**."

"Then come." Karna said before they clashing their spears once again. Both of them later jump backward. Using it as opportunity, Vlad summon some stakes from thin air and throw it at Karna. The Indian Hero easily avoid it when suddenly, a collection of stakes emerge from some parts of his body.

"Guugh." Karna coughing blood.

"If you think the stakes is my **Noble Phantasm** Karna, how wrong you are." Said Vlad who walked toward him.

Karna just look in confusion while struggle to stand up.

"The true nature of my **Noble Phantasm** is pierced by stakes itself. In other words-"

Another set of stakes emerge from Karna body once more, making him grunt in pain.

"-as long as you in my domain, you can't never run away." Rasing his hand forward, he summoned a stakes formation below Karna to immobolize him. "Now then, I shall end this. Hero of Charity!" Now he raising his hand to the sky, then thousand of stakes emerge from the ground and fly on tight formation, spinning in the air for a moment, before raining down toward Karna. "I should call this **Kazikli Bay Rain**."

" **O Agni**." Karna chant when a wall of flame protect him from the rain of stakes by burning all of it to ash. Vlad can only look in shock the strenght of his opponent.

"A territory **Noble Phantasm** huh? Interesting." Said Karna while with a single swing of his lance, dispersing the flame that he summoned. "Then, as a respect, let me show you some of my power." His eyes then glowing. " **Brahmastra**." A beam later shot from his eyes toward the Lord Impaler. He quickly summon wall of stakes to protect himself, but the beam pierce through and strike the Lord Impaler in the chest, make him thrown and crash to the ground.

* * *

Inside his personal room, Darnic clutching his hand tightly after seeing his Servant slowly being overpowered. However, he will not use another Noble Phantasm if he doesn't want to suffer Vlad's wrath.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mordred and Arthur are ready to begin their second round battle. Both of them still standing, looking for an opportunity to give the first strike. After some silent moment, Arthur suddenly stabbing his **Caliburn** to the ground.

Mordred clearly confused seeing his behavior. "What did you do? Are you giving up after I-" However, a wave of **Holy Energy** suddenly emerge from the ground, engulfing her. "What the!?"

"Sometimes, you must be creative in using weapon techniques." Arthur remind her.

"Damn you!" Mordred enraged. A torrent of **Red Lightning** is clashing with the **Holy Wave** , dispersing it. "I'll kill you this time!"

"That should be my word. Pull back your words about my family." Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Like I'll do it! A true Pendragon never dare to broke **Excalibur** into several shards!" Mordred yelled while clashing swords with him.

"Who do you think broke the **Excalibur** in the first place?" Ask Arthur.

"What do you mean!?"

"Yes. It was you who broke the **Excalibur** , Mordred- _san_." Arthur said, getting a shock look from her.

"I...broke the Excalibur? That's absurd!" Mordred pushing Arthur back with such force. "You just judge me on false occasion bastard! As much as I hate Father, that sword is my goal: To become the King of Britain."

"I see." Arthur regain his footing. "But I don't understand. From our sword clash, what I see is a thirst for vengeance, but at the same time, a genuine love. What is that make you hate King Arthur so much? Is it because you hungry for power like they say?"

"Like the hell I tell impostor like you!" Mordred yelled while launching a red energy wave toward Arthur. Arthur tried to slash it with **Caliburn** , but only barely and give him some wounds on his body. He then fall to the ground and support himself with his blade.

"You said that you name is Arthur, am I right? Although I don't know if you an impostor or not, I will always remember you." Said Mordred who later walk toward him to finish the job.

"I'm glad. However-" an image of Le Fay and a certain maid is pass on his mind. "-I still had people precious to me that I must protect no matter what!" He then launch another **Holy Wave** of **Caliburn** to Mordred, who slash it with **Clarent**.

"Tck. Why you're still alive!?"

"Because the one that I loved give me strenght to go on." Said Arthur who stands on his feet once more. "Be glad, cause now I'll show you the true power of **Caliburn**."

"Humph. Show it then, cause I'll kill you now. After all, I already get permission to use it from my Master." She then raise her sword to the air. " **I am not the king, but one who walks behind her. For the king's tranquility, I shall destroy each and every enemy! Clarent Blood Arthur!** " Mordred yelled the name of her **Noble Phantasm** , launching a massive energy wave that racing fast toward Arthur.

"Arthur! Move aside! If that hit you, you're dead!" Black Siegfried warned, but didn't disturb, since this is an honorable battle.

Arthur however, just smirk, and with one swing of **Caliburn** , creating a portal that suck in the energy wave.

Mordred is stunned by her opponent abilities. "Impossible..."

"This is only some of its abilities." Said Arthur. "I'll make sure to show you how different our resolve are."

* * *

On the Flying Fortress, Shirou is currently entering the hall in guilty and angry look, something that Semiramis quickly notice.

"What's wrong Master? You seems upset." She pointed. Semiramis realize that one person is missing. "By the way, where's Caster? Isn't he come with you?"

"He's dead." Shirou simply replied.

Semiramis widen her eyes hearing it. "What did you say? Isn't he always by your side or hiding on safe place? His **Noble Phantasm** -"

"If he can, he still alive by now. A samurai that I know, Sasaki Koujiro, is the one that killed him." Shirou explain. "He killed him even before I can react. To be honest, if I fight him, I maybe killed as well, since he outclassed me in term of swordsmanship."

"But, their Assassin is supposed to be rogue? Then who is his Master?" Ask Semiramis.

"Maybe Cao Cao descendant somehow able to summon his own Servant." Said Shirou. "That also include his comrades."

"Before I forgot, Spartacus already dead as well. A mysterious white-armored man kill him by compressing him into nothingness." Semiramis inform the fate of Berserker of Red.

"Tch. Archer had failed." Shirou grunted. "Then we had no other choice, we going to do that immediately."

Semiramis not like the change of his behavior. She surely now want Caster pranks to lighten the mood.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fionn had managed to kill the serpentine creature that being summoned by Semiramis to hold him off. His spear is drenched in blood.

"Hmm. I can't believe it that this creature blood had some poison in it." He said. He actually glad cause his **Noble Phantasm** , **Uische Betha** , had the ability to neutralize poison.

"So I came too late."

Fionn then look at Cao Cao, who appeared from **Hindu Magic Circle**.

"I can't believe you took on monster like this by yourselves. If I dare, I maybe succumb to its poison." Cao Cao compliment him.

"I also heard you had some fun with Red Faction Rider." Fionn pointed.

"He's strong. There's no doubt." Said Cao Cao. "Where's Astolfo- _dono_?"

"Astolfo is facing against Semiramis by himself, while I must force fighting this monster."

"I see." Cao Cao said. "By the way Fionn- _dono_ , I need your help with something."

* * *

On the fortress of Yggdmillenia, Georg is clearly confused by the black mist that suddenly obscured him for watching Siegfried and Chevalier.

"Damn. What's this mist exactly?" Said Georg in confusion.

On Fiore personal room, Florence and Medea are currently tried to heal the young Magus leg. Caules is also seen watching.

After some time, Florence is shaking her head.

"I take it that it can't heal?" Ask Caules with concern.

"Yes. I'm sorry Caules- _san_ , but your sister leg can't be healed except by the way she tell us during meeting." Florence apologized.

"I'm sorry, Fiore- _san_." Medea shaking and had some tears in her eyes. "I tried and yet-"

"Its okay. Your sincerity to help me is more than enough." Fiore assured her. "By the way Caules, how the situation of the war outside?"

"Caster and Berserker of Red already dead. Currently, King Vlad engage Lancer of Red, Arthur- _san_ engage Saber of Red, Penthesilea- _san_ engage a mock battle with Achilles- _san_ , while Siegfried and Chevalier- _san_ engage Jack the Ripper" Caules explain.

"Where's Archer then?" Fiore asked the location of her Servant.

"Chiron is still dispatch some of Dragon Tooth Warriors that still remaining. Berserker also support him." Said Caules.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astolfo is crashed to the ground after being injured by Semiramis Magic.

"This is bad. What should I do?" He said to himself.

"Astolfo." Said a voice who revealed to be Rama and Fate Jeanne who run toward him.

"O. King Rama and Ruler. Hello." He greet.

"Are you okay, Rider of Black?" Ask Fate Jeanne.

"Um. Don't worry about me! I'm hundred percent fine." Astolfo said. "By the way, why you're go out to the battlefield?"

Fate Jeanne only sighed. "I must met him at all costs. With this rogue Servant."

"Then let me join you!" Said Astolfo.

Fate Jeanne nodded.

Astolfo later summoned his Hipogriff. Rama and Fate, along with him ride on it, and started to fly once more to the fortress.

* * *

Back to the fortress, DxD Jeanne currently walking along with Anastasia to call Mata Hari, who forgot to pick up her rapier, in her room.

' _I never expected we had to keep an eye to our own allies. What Cao Cao-kun thinking exactly? Sun Wukong-sama also stays here with Yu-Long-san. Both of them should be enough_.' She thought. "I can't understand it...his mind..."

"Jeanne-chan." Said Anastasia. "For what reason do you think Cao Cao- _san_ ask us to watch over Avicebron- _san_?"

DxD Jeanne shook her head. I don't know...but if had a guess it must be had connection to what he said during the meeting."

 _"As long as my_ _ **Noble Phantasm: Golem Keter Malkuth**_ _is complete. That is enough."_

"But I don't understand." Anastasia said. "Why we must guard him because of his wish?"

"We will know once we met him." DxD Jeanne replied. They already arrive at Mata Hari room. She then knocked the door.

But there are no response.

DxD Jeanne then decide to called her. "Matahari- _chan_ , its us. Open the door."

Again. there are no response.

DxD Jeanne sense something was wrong. She then unsheathed her rapier. "I'll open the door then." She then open the door. What she gets is a knife imbued with Mana that thrown toward her. She quickly use her rapier to block it.

"That's rude. Isn't that right, Celenike- _san_?"

In the room, Celenike is seen sitting on a chair while doing a vicious smile. Behind her, Mata Hari is seen being tied in her bed by a Magic imbued knife.

"Let Matahari- _chan_ go." DxD Jeanne narrow her eyes toward her.

Celenike just smirk hearing the warning.

* * *

Back to the place where Siegfried and Chevalier faces off against Jack the Ripper, they still surrounded by the Evil Spirits that created her. Then the scene change to the corridor street of England around 19th Century.

"This mist...is not illusion." Chevalier guesses.

"If I right, this mist contain their resentment toward humanity and of course, adult female." Siegfried tried to theorize Jack last resort. "Now I see why Cao Cao said its dangerous for female like Jeanne to face her."

Then they see a young girl with appearance of younger Fate Jeanne being raped. She then managed to escape only to be hit by a horse cart.

Chevalier and Siegfried however didn't affect by it. During their battle, they always saw living things with, young and old, died, so its only a common sight for them.

"Did he want us to take pity on her by give us this vision?" Ask Siegfried who later sheathed **Gram** and unsheathed **Nothung**.

"Be careful Siegfried- _san_. Your wound is still open." Chevalier warned.

Siegfried nodded.

Then, hundreds of children fall from the sky. When they touched the ground, they turn to dead corpses.

A child with the appearance of young Jack then speak. "What's beautiful is dirty. What's dirty is beautiful. In this place, children only an easy prey like animals."

"Haah. Is this time for stupid word puzzle?" Siegfried mocked.

"Why you don't understand?" Ask one of the falling children who get up and pointing on a dead horse that fall to the city river.

Then, echoed voice of children speak. "The children that was born, or can't be born on this world, all of their corpses was thrown to Thames River. That's the reality. This world is created with many ugliness, and we already know about it."

"I see..."

"So this is their history. How Jack the Ripper was born." Chevalier realized.

"Then." Siegfried suddenly stand up and walk toward the closest children.

"Will you take pity on us? You must be understand." Said the children voice once more with hope.

Siegfried then do something unexpected. He slice one of the closest children in the torso with **Nothung** , killing it instantly. "There, I save you." His action make the entire souls afraid.

The children with Jack appearance back down. "You...you didn't scare of us?" She ask with fear.

"Why should I scare by a group of hypocrite children?" Ask Siegfried while continuing his murder. "And, you think that little story of your make I pity you? Please, I also a subject of experiment that was thrown away if I not a success one. Many of my siblings feels that. However, I will not take revenge against them. Chevalier- _san_ , if you may."

"Very well. After all-" Chevalier then join the massacre along with Siegfried. "-in my times of war and French Revolution, I also saw children death as well. You will not get my pity to."

"Then you're fool!" She yelled.

"I accept that I was a fool for not taking revenge against them. However, one of my comrades make me learn that revenge against someone who hurt you is a useless thing. You only be consumed by revenge until you gone mad, the exactly what happen with you." Siegfried said. "After all, if I do my revenge, there is someone who will sad. Their families, who know nothing of their works."

"Why can't you realize it! This world is ugly and dirty!"

Siegfried however, had enough of words, and swing **Nothung** down. When it swing, it creates a huge rip that later became vortex, sucks all the souls of the death children into void.

"Why you! You evil man!" Jack said while being sucked by the portal, marked the death of the third Servant.

"Its true that this world is dirty and ugly. That's why, we can only live at our fullest in this world. A past soul with regret such as you, only bring chaos." Siegfried said while the vortex being closed. Then the scene changes back to the **Alternate Dimension** of **Dimension Lost**.

"Siegfried! Chevalier- _san_!" Yelled a voice that was revealed to be Georg.

"Why do you out from the fortress?" Ask Chevalier.

"I worried because both of you can't be contacted, so I teleported here, only to not find you anywhere." Georg explain. "By the way, do you manage to kill Jack the Ripper?"

"Yes. But I also thank her. Because of her, I got special power for my **Gram**." Siegfried replied.

"I see. Let's get back to the fortress to treat your wound." Georg then teleported them from the nasty place.


	19. Chapter 19: Achilles

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Isibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe. Penthesilea Axe belongs to Warriors: Legend of Troy by Koei.**

* * *

 **Achilles**

 **(Flashback - During Fate Trojan War)**

 _After the death of Hector, the Amazons which lead by Penthesilea are advancing toward the Greeks. Penthesilea herself is more older than she was summoned and she also_ _brings_ _an_ _ax_ _with a long, spear-like pole, her twin swords on her waist, and a helmet that covered her face._

 _"My queen, we must rest for now!" Yelled one of her soldiers._

 _"No!" She replied with a high tone. "I can sense it! He's not far away from here."_

 _"Do you mean Achilles?" One of her soldiers asked._

 _Penthesilea didn't reply and keep marching forward. Her_ _ax_ _slashing the Greeks that dare to come nearby with her_ _ax_ _. Sometimes, she also_ _uses_ _her pair of hand claws to attack. "Achilles! Where are you! Come and face me!" She challenged the Son of Peleus while keep marching forward._

 _Sometimes later, Odysseus_ _comes_ _toward her to hold her off. He brought with him a sword and a_ _shield_ _. But after a short fight, Penthesilea_ _manages_ _to_ _beat_ _him, forcing him to retreat to the black line._

 _"Coward! You value your life more than your honor!" She yelled. Suddenly, something that looks like a comet launched pass her with amazing speed and decimating most of her army. Penthesilea quickly_ _turns_ _her head, knowing who is behind it. "At last, you finally come..."_

 _Achilles is then seen standing on the corpse of some Penthesilea soldiers. He_ _was seen_ _wearing his usual war armor with his personal spear, Diatekron Aster_ _Lonoke_ _on his right arm. "So you're the famous Queen of the Amazons?" He asked to acknowledge her presence._

 _"And I take you're Achilles? At last, my time has come." Penthesilea said before taking a battle stance._

 _"This time, Ares will drink the blood of his own daughter!" Achilles then taking a battle stance as well._

 _It seems Achilles already know about her gender, but she will not let that make her mad. "I'm afraid no death. If I died in this battle, I died with honor."_

 _"Then, show me your_ _strength_ _."_

 _After a wind passes by, both of them launch forward,_ _ax_ _clash with the spear. Penthesilea then tried to cut Achilles leg off with her_ _ax_ _, the powerful Trojan Hero easily avoids it. Achilles then_ _begins_ _a serious quick move of his spear, forcing Penthesilea into_ _defense_ _. Penthesilea then swing her_ _ax_ _toward_ _Achilles'_ _head after the barrage of attacks are stopped, but Achilles avoid it and delivered a kick to her stomach, make her thrown before_ _falling_ _to the ground._

 _"What's the matter? Is that all you got!?" Achilles mocked her._

 _Penthesilea then_ _manages_ _to stand up. "I'm just getting started!" She yelled while launching toward him._

 _Penthesilea and Achilles already fight for hours. But from the wounds, it_ _seems_ _that Achilles had the upper hand. He only had minor wounds on his body, while Penthesilea had many wounds on her body. Plus the ability of Achilles spear, healing her wound is impossible._

 _'So that spear had the ability to make any injuries inflicted by it became unhealable.' She thought while panting. "The next...hosh...will be the finishing blow..." She said panting while unsheathed her twin swords._

 _Achilles then prepares his stance. "I agree...I'll finish you with you with this last attack." He said while_ _launching_ _toward her with his divine speed. "DIEEE!"_

 _"_ _ACHILLES_ _!" Penthesilea yelled while also launch herself. Her twin swords ready to slice Achilles head off. Both of them later met in the final clash. Although Penthesilea had the precise position to separate Achilles head, he managed to dodge her decapitation slash by duck under her using his divine speed. Then, he stabbed through her stomach with his spear._

 _"Uhuk!" Penthesilea coughing blood._

 _"You lose. Child of Ares." Achilles then_ _pulls_ _out his spear, making Penthesilea body became limp and fall to the ground. He then_ _kneels_ _beside her, who was on verge of dying and take off her helmet. He then shocked, but at the same time, fall in love with her at the first look._

 _However, that look wasn't the one that Penthesilea expected. On the verge of dying, she silently cursed Achilles for that look. 'I...I'll never...forgive you...' She thought before finally succumbs to her wounds._

 _Achilles then had a lot of regrets when opening her helmet. He truly mesmerized by her beauty. "If only we met elsewhere...away from this war..." He mumbled before a soldier_ _approaches_ _him. "Achilles! Some of the Amazons still retaliate. We need your help."_

 _"Fine. I'll go there after a minute." He said before taking the final glance at Penthesilea corpse and go to the battlefield once more._

 **(End Flashback)**

' _Huh...I can't believe I remember that event again_...' Achilles thought while still holding himself against Penthesilea attacks.

' _Why...why is he still_ _doesn't_ _want to attack me_!' Penthesilea thought while continue to pummel Achilles. True to what she thought, she still doesn't have any injuries on her body. Meanwhile, Achilles has had injuries from being punched and slashed by her hand-claws. This makes her frustrated. "Attack me! BASTARD!" She yelled while finishing her pummel with a kick to Achilles' cheek, making the famed Greek Hero thrown and crashes while rolling on the ground.

"From what the result...I truly disappointed." Penthesilea said while panting. ' _Tck. Being_ _resurrected_ _makes me suffer from human needs huh?'_

Achilles then manages to stand up with a smirk. "Hump. Is that all you got?"

Penthesilea eyebrow twitched. "What?"

"I more like facing the old you. This punch of you...feels nothing." Achilles provoked.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Penthesilea runs forward and delivered a stab with her hand-claws on his stomach. She then pulls it out and chokes him. "Why you don't attack me!?"

Instead of replying, Achilles spit his blood the Queen's face. This anger her even further and she delivered a devastating kick to his chest, cracking his body armor. Achilles then once again being thrown and crashes to the ground.

Achilles then tried to get up. His body now suffered injuries that if Penthesilea continues, she could kill him. ' _Huh_ _..._ _Kill by her...at least I won't regret that_.' He thought.

"As always, that's your weakness, Achilles."

Achilles knew that voice. He then turns his head left to see Chiron standing on a rock formation. " _Sensei_..."

* * *

Meanwhile, DxD Jeanne and Anastasia had a confrontation with Celenike, who appears to subdue Mata Hari with her Magic-imbued knife on her hands and feet. Her mouth is clothed by a handkerchief.

"Let Matahari- _chan_ go." DxD Jeanne said warningly. Her rapier on ready to be unsheathed if she does anything funny. "What did you do to her?"

"Oh, nothing," Celenike replied with a smirk. "I just want to play with her a little." She continued while poking her handheld knife to the dancer's body. "She surely weak."

Mata Hari muffled.

DxD Jeanne and Anastasia narrowed their eyes.

"She even didn't realize I was inside her room and doing a sneak attack on her. Pathetic." She said while playing her knife.

Mata Hari out another muffled voice from her mouth that was clothed.

"So, why did you do something that eventually could break our alliance?" Ask Anastasia.

Then, something inside Celenike break. "LIKE I CARE ABOUT THIS SHITTY ALLIANCE!" She yelled, standing up from her seat. "THANKS TO YOUR WORDS DURING THAT MEETING, I FEEL MYSELF BEING HUMILIATED IN FRONT OF MY RELATIVE! ALL BECAUSE OF THIS WEAK WOMAN!" She snapped at the soul inheritor of La Pucelle.

"What I said is true after all. You dare to mock my friends." DxD Jeanne replied.

Celenike laughing hearing it. "Tell me...how do you consider these two Servants your friend?"

"They're living being as well. And, we don't just resurrect the copies like you do."

"No, that's not right," Celenike said. She then grabbed her head and clutching it. "Let me open your eyes brat...THEY'RE JUST COPY OF THE SAID HEROES! SERVANT! ONLY TOOLS! TOYS FOR OWN PLEASURE! HOWEVER... HEARING YOU DEFEND SUCH WEAKLINGS MAKE ME SICK!"

DxD Jeanne clearly angered by her words. She truly had no redeeming qualities, seeing Servant as tools for her own pleasure. " _I feel sorry for Astolfo-san_...' She thought.

Suddenly, Celenike threw a knife that managed to stab DxD Jeanne left foot that imbued with Magical Energy.

"Ugh...This..." DxD Jeanne said, her left foot immobilized by her knife.

"You just watch while I enjoy torturing her little by little." Said Celenike. "Oh, I know something to make it more interesting." She then shows her **Command Seals**. " **I order you with this Command Seals. Come to me, Rider**." She ordered her Servant.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fate Jeanne, along with Rama and Astolfo currently run toward the fortress of the Red Faction, when Astolfo suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter?" Ask Fate Jeanne.

"I'm sorry. But my Master seems to call me. Wish you luck." He said before turning into **Astral Form**.

"I know it sounds logic that his Master called him. But, why I feel uneasy by this." Fate Jeanne said to herself.

"We had no time to think about that, La Pucelle. Let's go." Rama persuades her.

Fate Jeanne nodded. Both of them continue to close into the fortress.

* * *

Not long after, Astolfo materialized in the room. "Hai hai Master, what's-" Astolfo stop talking when he saw Mata Hari that being tied to her bedroom. "Master!? What's happening here!?"

Instead of answering, Celenike prepared her second order. " **I order you. Rider, kill anyone that** **disturbs** **me**." She ordered.

"Wh-" Astolfo not finished speaking when he surrounded by red energy and suddenly summoned his lance, **Trap of Argalia**. "Please...run..."

DxD Jeanne still tried to free herself when suddenly Celenike kick her in the face and planted her feet on her head, pinning her to the ground.

"No, that's not a good girl," Celenike said. "I know you always with protection from comrades of yours, especially that **Lance of Longinus** user. But this time, he's busy on the battlefield. No one will come to rescue you."

Anastasia can only look in shock. She then decided to act and unleashed a torrent of ice toward Celenike. Unfortunately, Astolfo destroys her ice with his lance.

"He destroys my ice that easily?" Anastasia said in disbelief. She must hold back her power as much as possible. If she killed this crazy woman, Astolfo will perish as well and she doesn't want that. Aside from his strength, Astolfo is one of kinder Black Faction Servants.

"Please...Princess...save her...and get out of here." Said Astolfo hardly due to **Command Seals** in effect.

"No, Astolfo- _san_. I'll stop you first."

"Hoo. really, if you too long tag with that tools of mine..." She readying her knife on DxD Jeanne cheek, trickling some blood in it. "I'll skin her face alive."

DxD Jeanne took that opportunity and bit Celenike palm, making the knife fall to the ground.

"Ugh. Damn bitch!" She yelled in pain while punching her head continuously, making bloodstream from her forehead. "Let me go! Let me go! LET ME GOOOO!"

DxD Jeanne tried to hold the pain. Tears already trickled from her eyes.

"What the heck is happening here!?"

Celenike turns to see Caules is seen on the room entrance. His face shows shock at the carnage. "Celenike- _san_. What's..."

"Oh. It is the useless Magus of our family." She said with sarcasm while still trying to free her hand. "This does not concern you. Just go."

Instead of replying, Caules summon a spirit to support him. "You threaten to destroy the alliance of it goes like this. Do you want to suffer Cao Cao- _san_ wrath?"

"He will never know." She replied. "Rider."

After the words, Astolfo body began to move on his own once more. "Berserker...Master...Please go..."

Caules can only grit his teeth. His possible action is to call Frankenstein with his **Command Seals** , however, that will low the number of Black Faction Servant on the battlefield. " **By** -"

"Don't call her, Caules- _san_." Said Anastasia stopping Caules. "I'll finish this on my own."

"But-"

"You just tried to release Mata Hari- _chan_ that was tied right here." After she finished talking, Astolfo suddenly appeared in front of her and strike with his lance, but Anastasia managed to block it in time using **Ice Shield** , but he destroy it with his lance once more.

"Please go...if you hit...you'll die..." Said Astolfo warningly.

"No Astolfo- _san_. I'll free you from it." Said Anastasia determined before block Astolfo strikes with her rapier.

"You...sure know to joke..." Astolfo joked.

"No, I mean it."

Celenike, however, frustrated seeing her Servant being held by Anastasia. "Tch. WHEN WILL YOU LET ME GO!" She yelled at DxD Jeanne who continues to bite her arm and not let go of it. She then kicks her head hard.

'...no..."

"Huh?"

"I'll not let go of your arm." DxD Jeanne said while still biting Celenike arm. "I won't let you hurt my friends..."

"If that so..." She then pulls another knife and ready to stab DxD Jeanne head.

Anastasia clearly shocks by the sight while she still clashes with Astolfo. "Jeanne- _chan_!"

"Stop that!"

Mata Hari can only look in shock.

"Die!" She said while plunging her knife down into the direction of DxD Jeanne head.

DxD Jeanne can only close her eyes and waiting for the killing blow. ' _Cao Cao-kun_...'

* * *

On the battlefield, Cao Cao suddenly gasp.

"What's wrong Cao Cao?" Ask Fionn who walk behind him.

"It's nothing. Let's go." Said Cao Cao continue walking. ' _Maybe just my feelings_.'

* * *

Celenike knife never reaches DxD Jeanne head, because her hand is grabbed by someone.

"It can't be...Grandfather..." Said Caules.

True to what Caules said, Darnic is seen stand behind Celenike while gripping her arm tightly. His face shows complete rage.

"D-Dar-Darnic..." She said, clearly don't expect that Darnic himself come here.

Darnic quickly gives her a chop on her neck, making her fall to the ground. "Only for you're pitiful jealousy, you wasted two **Command Seals** and make us lost a Servant." He said angrily. Not long after, Gordes also come.

"Uncle Gordes! You come as well."

"Hmph. I hear a very loud noise from my personal room. I can't believe you low yourself this far, Celenike." Said Gordes. He hears the commotion because his room located not far away from Mata Hari's bedroom.

"Darnic- _san_!" Darnic turns his head to see Anastasia that still being held by controlled Astolfo. "Please! Save Her! Save my friend!"

"Celenike. Release your control over Rider!" Darnic ordered.

Celenike murmuring something, and Astolfo control is released. However, all of Celenike **Command Seals** now disappear, meaning Astolfo will disappear in a short time.

"If you please, I will take her for punishment. You can ask Caules or Gordes to heal your friend." Said Darnic who later take Celenike by the hair to the dungeon. "Expecting Cao Cao will be furious at you."

' _Damn it. I'll never forget this_.' Celenike thought while being a drag to the dungeon.

Caules managed to free Mata Hari from the restraint after freed, she immediately runs toward DxD Jeanne body that still lay on the floor. "Please treat her!"

"Here." Gordes throw a bandage, which Mata Hari use immediately to wrap the wound on DxD Jeanne head.

Meanwhile, Caules apologize to Anastasia. "Anastasia- _san_ , Umm...I truly sorry for what my relative do to your mas-I mean friend. I never know that aunt Celenike had such nature."

Anastasia shook her head. "No, Caules- _san_. You had nothing to apologize about. It should be her that do it."

"But still-"

"It's okay...Caules- _san_." Said DxD Jeanne who sitting despite her head injuries. Her continuous training clearly had effort. "More importantly, Astolfo- _san_..."

True to what she told, Astolfo body is shining, meaning he will disappear if he doesn't make a contract with new Master.

"Rider..."

" okay...After all...consider this as payment for what I did..." Said Astolfo. "At least...I make...friends..."

"No, Astolfo- _san_." Said DxD Jeanne. "You're a good person, and don't deserve to have Master like that. that's why-" She picks a familiar card from her chest pocket.

"No way..." Said Gordes.

"Isn't that..." Caules look at disbelief

"You still deserve to live Astolfo- _san_." DxD Jeanne said.

 **(Flashback - a Few** **Hours** **Ago)**

 _"What do you call me for, Cao Cao-kun?" Ask DxD Jeanne on the flower garden where the meeting_ _takes_ _place. "Why didn't you let the others come as well."_

 _"Just be careful Jeanne. Like I said, we still can't_ _fully the_ _Black Faction. Caules, Fiore, Gordes-dono, and Roche already earn my trust. The same for Vlad-_ _Heika_ _, Astolfo-dono, Siegfried-dono,_ _Sagittarius_ _-dono, and Frankenstein. However, I still wary with Darnic-dono and that woman." Cao Cao warned. "Just keep your guard when conversing with those two."_

 _"What about Avicebron-san?"_

 _"I still_ _ambiguous_ _about his personality. However, if Roche_ _trusts_ _him, I'll trust him as well." Cao Cao replied. "Now, I must go to prepare Homunculus Army."_

 _DxD Jeanne nodded. "Cao Cao-kun...I know this had nothing to do with this war...but, why you so worried about me?"_

 _"Because_ _you're_ _my precious friend."_

 _"Don't lie please."_

 _Cao Cao confused with her remark._

 _"I see that from each move you do while on this dimension, it always Siegfried, Heracles, and Georg that you ask to follow you. Fighting against Atalanta for a second time, chase for Jack the Ripper, and now this war. All of you go outside while I must protect myself inside the castle." DxD Jeanne said. She clutching her right hand. "Am I...Am I really that...w-"_

 _"Don't you dare finish those words." Cao Cao quickly said._

 _"But that's the truth!" DxD Jeanne yelled at him. "I_ _'m_ _really that weak! Even you did not ask me to join this frontline battle as well!"_

 _"That's not true."_

 _"Then, tell me. Why it seems you so protective over me?" DxD Jeanne demanded. "Don't tell me, you make me one of the executives due to pity?"_

 _"Tell me this then." Cao Cao demanded. "Who could achieve_ _ **Balance Breaker**_ _in just a week?"_

 _"Me."_

 _"Who could outclass not serious Siegfried very easily?"_

 _"Me."_

 _"Who could defeat Michael-sama Ace with ease?"_

 _"Me."_

 _"Who could_ _wound_ _Atalanta-dono first?"_

 _"Me."_

 _"You see. You're not weak. So please, don't tell yourself weak. All of that proves that your fit to be my executives." Cao Cao said to her. "I ask you to be Hero Faction executives not because of pity, but your prowess."_

 _"I see. However, you still haven't_ _questioned_ _my other question."_

 _"If I tell because I like you, what will you say?" Cao Cao joked._

 _"Wh-wh-wha-whaaaaat!?" DxD Jeanne face redden._

 _"Ha ha ha. I'm just joking. True to what Heracles said, you easily be teased." Cao Cao said while chuckling._

 _"I'm serious Cao Cao-kun."_

 _"Okay okay, so-"_

 _"Cao Cao-san." Said Qin Liangyu who appears from inside the castle. "King Vlad and Queen Boudica already prepared. You should go there." She informed._

 _"Yes. I'll go there." Cao Cao replied. He then_ _looks_ _at DxD Jeanne. "You know, maybe we can continue this conversation when all this Holy Grail War is finished."_

 _"Deal. After this is over, you must answer that question."_

 _Cao Cao nodded. He then_ _picks_ _up two Servants Card from his pockets. "Here."_

 _"Servant Card?" Ask DxD Jeanne. "But, we already_ _resurrected_ _our heroes."_

 _"That's right. However, there are nine cards remaining, and I want to use seven of it to_ _resurrect_ _already summoned heroes. It also modified when the first time I use Truth Idea on that forest. The conditions will be like our_ _resurrected_ _heroes." Cao Cao explained._

 _"But are you sure about this? I meant, they had nothing to do with us." DxD Jeanne asked._

 _"You right. However, just take it in case. Heracles already take two to fully_ _resurrect_ _Atalanta-dono and Achilles-dono. Siegfried, Arthur, and I currently wield one each." Cao Cao informed. "Remember. Don't use it if they don't want to. If they want to rest in peace, then let them."_

 **(Flashback End)**

"However, I will not force you Astolfo- _san_. The question is, do you still want to live?"

"If that card is used on me...What will happen?" Astolfo asked.

"You will not be a Servant anymore, but a living being like us." DxD Jeanne replied. "But, if you don't want to, I will not force you. It just...I can't accept if a good person like you disappear so fast..."

"I see. However, let me tell you one thing..."

"Huh?"

"I'm weak you know. Do you not regret resurrected me back from the dead?" Ask Astolfo with a friendly grin.

"I had no regrets. If that what you wish for. Do you had no regrets being among the living once again?"

Astolfo then doing his usual grin. "I accept them! After all, you're the one who requested it! A friendly person like you resurrect me, how could I regret it."

DxD Jeanne smiled. She then put the card on Astolfo chest. The card later shining with bright light, blinding anyone in the room.

' _What's this light_...' Caules thought.

' _This is the same light_...' Anastasia though.

' _Like when we_ _resurrected_...' Mata Hari thought.

Later, the light dies out, and nothing changed on Astolfo. His clothing is still tattered because of Semiramis attack.

"So this how it feels when being alive again?" Said Astolfo. "But...why'd my clothes didn't back to usual!?" He yelled.

DxD Jeanne can only rub the back of her head. "It seems, clothing is not counted for being fixed as well."

Astolfo sighed. "Mou!"

"I can't believe it...Rider is alive again to a living being." Gordes said in disbelief.

DxD Jeanne chuckling hearing Astolfo continuous complaint. ' _Cao Cao-kun...I hope you okay on the battlefield. You still had_ _promised_ _after all_.'

* * *

" _Sensei_ , what are you doing here?" Ask Achilles.

Penthesilea also realizes Chiron presence. "Achilles teacher... are you not fighting with Archer of Red?"

"I drop the fight, cause I want to see how much my students grow up after I finish teaching him during our lifetime," Chiron replied. He then looks at Achilles. "As always, you're still naive Achilles. If you were serious from the start, you maybe can defeat her for a second time."

"What do you mean _sensei_?"

"You always unforgiving toward your foes. However, when facing against someone who once your friend or someone who can open your heart, you became so naive. That's not what I teach to you." Said Chiron.

Achilles swallows the word of his teacher, then tried to stand up. "But, sensei...maybe I can fight against you...but..." He looks toward Penthesilea. "Against her...I..."

"Throw those feelings away Achilles," Chiron ordered. "Queen of Amazons came here for a re-match she always wanted against you. Are you going to shame yourself as a proud hero by keeping receiving her attacks?"

" _Sensei_..." Achilles can only say.

"Hear what your teacher said, Achilles?" Mock Penthesilea.

"Hmph." Achilles spinning his spear before going into a battle stance. "If that so...here I come, Penthesilea!" He then launched forward using **Dromeus Kometes**.

Penthesilea however, smirk. "That is what I've been waiting for all this time!" She also launches toward him, parried the strike of his spear with her hand-claws.

' _I can't believe I always like that. Always buried something that should be important by myself. Always had regret_ _i_ _n my hearts. However, this time_...' Achilles thought. Both of them later, move on divine speed, clashing against each other.

"Ugh," Penthesilea grunted being wounded by the spear. "At last...Achilles!"

Achilles let out a battle cry and continue to clash against the Queen of the Amazons attack. Penthesila tried to slash him using her hand-claws, but Achilles managed to avoid it and gut the Queen stomach with the blunt tip of his spear, making her coughed vomit. Achilles then quickly kick her, making her thrown backward. "I won't let you stand up!" He said while running toward her.

"That should be my words!" Penthesilea quickly recovers herself and unsheathed her twin swords to clash with his spear.

On the top of rock formation, Chiron is smiled seeing his student strength. ' _I can't believe...I can't believe you already this powerful. I'm glad Achilles_.' Chiron thought while smiling with his student growth.

Back to the battle, Penthesilea managed to land some strikes on Achilles using her twin swords. "Now! This more honorable rather than I pummel you!"

"However-" Said, Achilles. "Let's finish it with the next attack." He said grinning while repelling Penthesilea attacks.

Penthesilea smirk hearing it. ' _So, the same as before_.' "Okay then." Both of them later jump backward, each preparing for their last attack. "Be ready Achilles. I will activate my **Noble Phantasm** now." She warned while being surrounded by an orange aura.

"Hump." Achilles also covered by his own aura. "use it as you like at me. I'll use the same attack as that time to avoid it." ' _So, this_ _ **Noble Phantasm**_ _must be born from her hatred toward me_.'

"Bring it then! Ugh..." Penthesilea grunted feeling her sanity gradually being taken when using her Noble Phantasm. ' _I won't let this control me!_ ' She thought. "I'll Kill you! Outrage Amazons!" She yelled the name of her Noble Phantasm while jumping toward Achilles.

"Here I go, Dromeus Kometes!" He yelled while disappear because of his divine speed, making him closer to Penthesilea.

"PENTHESILEA!"

"ACHILLES!"

Both of them later pass each other while landing safely on the ground. Seconds later, Achilles heel had slash mark on it.

"Tch. You managed to take away my immortal body." Achilles praised.

"However...you're the one..." Said Penthesilea. She had a large slash on her chest. Achilles managed to attack her in the last seconds. She then falls on her back to the ground, panting.

"No. consider this even." Said Achilles looking at her with a smirk.

Chiron later jumps down, and kneel beside Penthesilea. "Here." He said giving the **Phoenix Tears**.

"That's...the strange liquid that Cao Cao uses to attach his arm!" Said Achilles recognizing **Phoenix** **Tear's** ability.

"So a healing liquid?" Ask Chiron. "In any case, the descendant of Georg give it to me before I go to the battlefield. Maybe he already predicts this." He then pours the liquid on Penthesilea wound. Soon after, the wounds closed like nothing happened. "It seems because your weapon abilities are restricted. Her wounds can be healed."

"It seems. But, he said it can't restore blood loss."

Penthesilea then managed to sit up, despite still panting. "So we're even huh? I...accept it."

"You sure much stronger than the last time we fought, Queen-no, Penthesilea." Achilles said. "I hope we can fight again once more. And that time-"

"-we'll prove who's the strongest among us." Said Penthesilea. After that, both of them doing fist-bump with each other. "However...I still curious, why'd you acknowledged me of my beauty instead of my strength."

Achilles looked at Chiron. He nodded. "Don't hold everything in your heart. Just tell her."

Achilles takes a deep breath before finally speaking. "Well...I only feel sorry for a beautiful young maiden like you become a plaything for the God by following that war, while they do not care for you at all." He confessed while rubbing his hair. "You...deserve more happy life rather than join that war..."

Penthesilea widens her eyes, not expecting his reason is so simple. Her face reddens, touched by the young hero words. She then laughing while some tear drops from her eyes.

"Oi oi oi! Are you snap or something!?" Said Achilles confused by her behavior.

' _Honestly...just that simple reason...Oh_ _..._ _I really such fool...for hate a man like this_...' She thought.

Chiron then stands up and put his hand on Achilles' shoulder. "Achilles, as your teacher, I'm proud of what you become."

Achilles then bowed. "I thank you... _sensei_."

* * *

Meanwhile, on something that looks like a large hall, someone is seen observing something from the orbs. When a blonde man wearing a suit bowed to him. "Rizevim- _sama_ , preparations are complete."

The one known as Rizevim turns to face him with a sinister smile. "Very well Euclid. Let's pay this dimension some visit shall we...to revive 666- _kun_."

While the danger of Amakusa wishes not over. Shalba presence, along with these new troubles, surely will give another big event.


	20. Chapter 20: Promise & Respect Her Sacrif

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Isibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe. Sword Art Online belongs to Reki Kawahara and Illustrated by abec.  
**

* * *

 **Promise & Respect Her Sacrifice**

On the battle between Arthur and Mordred, the Knight of Treachery still in shock because of Arthur **Caliburn** ability. ' _What the!? Isn't that some space-time technique!?_ '

Arthur noticed Mordred confusion. "What's wrong? That's not as impressive as you think. I merely open a rip to other dimension which suck in your attacks."

Arthur make Mordred awake from her amazement. "Hmph. Such tricks will not be enough to scare me!" She yelled while launch forward.

Arthur only raise his blade to counter Mordred attack, creating lightning when two swords from King Arthur Legend clash against each other.

Not Far away, Black Siegfried is watching the battle between the two sword user in interest. ' _Both of them...they must be truly mastering their sword...but_...'

Arthur found himself being slowly overpowered by Mordred strenght. ' _Damn. It must be her Master_ _ **Command Seals**_ _. I can't believe such thing can make Servant like a walking_ _ **Boosted Gear**_.'

"Where's your confidence? Give up already?" Mock Mordred.

"Sorry, but giving up is not in my dictionary!" Arthur replied although being push back.

"Then just-" Before Mordred can give one final push, Something smashing her side like being hit by a large rock.

The attacker was revealed to be Frankenstein, and she had an angry look in her face.

"Berserker..." Said Black Siegfried.

"You are..."

Mordred is infuriated by the sudden attack. "Why You!"

Frankenstein Mace later emitting green lightning, trying to injured the Saber of Red.

* * *

On the fortress, Caules is seen on his room once more. After finishing treating DxD Jeanne wounds, he already received a signal that Frankenstein already attacked a Servant of Red. And just in case, he decided to make her more powerful using his **Command Seals**. ' _I glad that I managed to empower Berserker in time. And, she also manage to save Arthur-san. Besides, she had a sister as well. I don't want her sister sad._ '

 _"As a brother, you had my respect, Caules Forvedge Yggdmillenia."_

Caules still remember those words. "Thanks Arthur- _san_. But for now, let me show my gratitude for your words."

* * *

Back to the battlefield, Arthur can only look when the artifcial monster of Marry Shelly tried to overpower the Knight of Treachery. ' _This...But, Frankenstein should be assisting Sasaki-san_.' He thought because that how the strategy that formed. But, he then realize something. "I see...so that's your work...Caules."

Back to the battle, Frankenstein finally managed to give a force from her mace that powerful enough to make Mordred thrown to the air and crashes heavily to the ground. However, its later revealed that the Knight of Treachery managed to get back to her feet.

"Frankenstein...what're you doing here?" Arthur decided to ask.

Although growled because don't like being called that, she turned and said one word. "...Protect..." She replied.

Arthur close his eyes while smiling. "I see...but, you don't need to worry about me. I still can fight." He then stand up again despite his wounds.

Frankenstein make a confused expression.

"Don't disturb please. This is a honor battle between two swordsman." Arthur said.

Frankenstein silent for a moment before finally nodded.

Mordred later tap **Clarent** on her shoulder. "Damn! They just keep coming! But, if it become like this, I had no need to search!"

Frankenstein growled, ready to launch, but Arthur put his hand in front of her, stopping her from launching. He shook his head, a sign that say this is his battle.

Frankenstein can only look in confusion.

"Huh. You don't accept her help? You surely fool aren't you." Mordred mock his action.

"In battle between two swordsman, there's no need help from the others. What the stakes here is both of our pride." Arthur said.

Mordred smile inside her helmet. "Seems you had swordsman manner. I can respect that." She then pointing **Clarent** on him. "Come at me then! Show me all you got! Arthur Pendragon!"

* * *

On the other side of the battlefield, Le Fay and Georgios are currently flying, with Georgios using his **Noble Phantasm** , **Bayard** , which summon his magical horse that he used when still alive. Meanwhile, Le Fay fly using her **Magic Broom**.

Le Fay later received Telepathy from Georg. "Le Fay."

"Oh. Georg- _san_. Whats up?" Ask Le Fay.

"I had some news. First, Jack the Ripper has been killed."

Georgios also received Telepathy and smile hearing the news. "So...they've won."

"Yes. However, Siegfried is heavily injured by now and currently on treatment."

"For he'd able to defeat a Servant, as expected of descendant of Dragon Slayer who resurrect me." Georgios praised.

"Huh...I heard that praise..."

"Siegfried- _san_. How's your wound?" Ask Le Fay worried.

On one bedroom inside the fortress, Siegfried is seen being cured by Florence.

"Not bad. But, she hit some of my vitals." Siegfried said.

"Why can you say that? You hit in ribs, vital point of your ankle, shoulders, and your liver. How could you say its only minor wounds?" Ask Florence concerned.

"Trust me Florence- _san_ , this wound still nothing." Siegfried assure her.

"However, I forbid you from going into battle for a day. Understand?" Florence ordered.

"If I must-"

"No. I insist. Understand?" Said Florence outing murderous aura.

Siegfried sweat-dropped. His eyes turn into white circle. "U-understand."

Florence aura later disappear. "I see. Then, rest until you fully healed okay." She close her eyes while smiling.

Georg who had watch the entire scene, had a comical fear. ' _It seems Florence-san is scary when she's angry_...'

"Hello. Georg- _san_?" Said Le Fay.

"Uh...Y-yes?"

"Um...you seems like scared for a moment. What's happen?" Ask Le Fay.

"Please, don't mind about it." Georg avoid the conversation. "By the way, due to his injuries, Siegfried won't be able to fight for a full day."

"I see...however, is he truly okay?"

"I assure you he is." Georg assured her. "Another news. Jeanne is being attacked by Master of Astolfo-san."

"You meant Jeanne- _chan_..." Le Fay a bit shock hearing the news.

"No. She's okay. Caules- _san_ already take care of her injuries. Astolfo- _san_ also being resurrected. He's currently with Jeanne, Mata Hari- _san_ , and Anastasia- _san_." Georg explain.

"How about Arthur- _nii_?"

"Arthur still fighting with Mordred. Siegfried- _san_ and Berserker are in there as well. You don't need to worry."

Hearing her older brother fighting against fierce opponent make Le Fay had some fear that her brother will lose or heavily injured like Siegfried. But, she knows that her brother always promise one thing to her. ' _Arthur-nii won't lose. He promise that to me_.'

 **(Flashback - Eleven Years before DxD Storyline)**

 _A four year old Le Fay is being carried by nineteen years old Arthur on his back. Both of them are running away from their house, the Pendragon Household, after Arthur stole_ _ **Excalibur Ruler**_ _and_ _ **Caliburn**_ _first._

 _"Onii-chan, where'd we go?" Ask Le Fay curiously._

 _"Just silent okay. We will go as fast as we can from here." Arthur replied while continue to running. "I won't let both of us being controlled by some stupid traditions."_

 _"Stupid..." Le Fay only murmured as she slowly fallen asleep due to being carried by her older brother._

* * *

 _On the morning, Arthur leaned himself on a tree. Running on the previous night surely tired him. Le Fay is seen beside him, still sleeping._

 _'At last. We had go far enough from there.' He thought while looking at the direction of his former house. "I hope you safe... Elaine." He said to himself, wondering if his lover is save or not._

 _"Mmmm..." Le Fay stirs and open her eyes. "Onii-chan..."_

 _Arthur concerned seeing her sister awake. "Le Fay. If you still tired, you should sleep more."_

 _Le Fay shook her head. "Its okay. I already not tired. After all, onii-chan back is warm."_

 _Arthur smile hearing it, and pat her head. "As always...even though I mad or not thinking right, you always be the one that can warm my heart beside Elaine. I'm glad have you as my sister."_

 _Le Fay smiled, happy receiving patting from her beloved brother. "Um. Le Fay also happy to have big brother like Arthur-nii." She said smiling. Actually, she want to ask why his brother stole two of the families swords and run away along with him. 'I wonder if I can know Arthur-nii reason...'_

 _Suddenly above is seen a large dragon with someone ride on it. The dragon later came down close to Arthur and Le Fay resting place. From it, a man is seen coming down. The man is around his 40s. The man had a masculine built. He had short, iron-gray hair, tinged with blue, that exposed his rather thick neck, sturdy chin and short beard that grew from it. He had countless old wounds, caused by blades and arrows, running across his body. His outfit consist of something that looks like blue hakama underneath a black body armor._

 _Arthur unsheathed his_ _ **Excalibur Ruler**_ _, but after knowing who this person, he sheathed it back. "I'm worried who's ride a dragon. If its you, I'm very glad...Bercouli-san."_

 _The man known as Bercouli quickly recognize Arthur and Le Fay. "If it isn't the children of Pendragon household. What are both of you doing on the edge of the forest like this? C'mon, I'll take you back to your house."_

 _"Sorry Bercouli-san. However, it can't happen." Arthur rejected._

 _Bercouli raise his eyebrow, but by the look of Arthur eyes, he understand what he meant. "So...you finally decided to escape from your old family traditions..."_

 _"I see if you dissappointed, Bercouli-san. After all, you my dad closest friend after all. But, this is the path that I choose. I will not bind by those traditions anymore. That's why, I take my sister with me." Arthur said._

 _Bercouli however, chuckling. "Khu khu khu. Rather than disappointed, I'm glad that you decided to do that. After all, that traditions of the past must be changed. We're not lived in middle ages anymore." He said, agreeing with Arthur decision. Lately, many nobles with long lineage decided to use the old traditions, one of them is political marriage between fellow nobles. Which is a outdated traditions. "If that so...what if you and your sister go with me to live on my house. After all, you don't have any place to go, aren't you?"_

* * *

 _Although first hesitant due to his close friendship to his family, Arthur and Le Fay decided to agree with Bercouli's offering, as he promises he won't tell his family about his whereabouts. Both of them later entering Bercouli house, which is a huge mansion. But the most amazing, is a large hot springs in the middle of the room._

 _'As expected of the leader of Integrity Knights.' Arthur thought._

 _By history, the Church is split into four divisions, the The Roman Catholic, Protestant, Oriental Orthodox, and Eastern Orthodox. The Protestant that based in Britain is supported by a group of knight exorcists known as Integrity Knights, which is under the direct order of Protestant Church leader, the Pontifex. The group is led by Bercouli, who due to his strenght, many said he's equal to older Vasco Strada, who is the strongest Exorcist of Roman Catholic divisions, and make him the candidates of the strongest human._

 _"Look, onii-chan!" Said Le Fay pointing at the hot springs. "May I wash myself on Bercouli-ojiisan pool?"_

 _"You can Le Fay. But, we must ask permission from him first." Arthur remind his sister._

 _"Arthur...san..."_

 _Arthur stunned hearing the voice, and turn his head to see a young girl maybe eleven years younger than him. Her features is sweet face, blue eyes, and long blonde hair that is tied to both sides of her head, and a braid running down from the back of her head, a bow attached at the end of the braid. Her trademark features is a white lace around her forehead. The young girl is wearing simple dress._

 _"Alice..." Said Arthur in disbelief._

 _Alice, or her full name is Alice Zuberg, is the descendant of Princess Alice of Britannia, one of the children of England famous queen, Queen Victoria, and Arthur suppossed fiance. "Arthur-san...why're you here?"_

 _"I see you already prepared some food for our guest Alice." Said Bercouli who appear behind Arthur and Le Fay. He then looks at Arthur. "C'mon, don't just stand there like a statue. Its rude if I don't welcome you with food first." He said while rub the back of his head._

* * *

 _After they already finish eating, Bercouli go outside, as he had something he need to talk with Pontifex. Le Fay is using his Hot Springs to wash herself. While, Arthur now currently on the mansion main room with Alice. Both of them sitting on a sofa._

 _Silence fills the room, until Alice decide to speak. "Its been a while Arthur-san."_

 _"Last time we see each other is three months ago isn't it?" Ask Arthur._

 _Alice nodded. "I heard that you run away from your families along with your sister. Is that true?"_

 _Arthur nodded. "I never expected to find you on Bercouli-san house. For what reason?"_

 _"Its because...you see..." Alice stuttered._

 _"Let me guess, you want to became a member of Integrity Knight by becoming Bercouli-san pupil?" Arthur guesses._

 _Alice can't hide it anymore after Arthur quickly guessess it, she chuckles. "So...you can guess it? As expected of you."_

 _"Is there another reason you stay here?"_

 _At first, Alice unable to answer, but finally, she decided to answer. "I...want to be free from the old traditions..."_

 _"I see...just like I did." Arthur replied. "However...I'm glad."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _Arthur then look at her with a smile. "I'm glad that my supposed fiance had the same mind as I am."_

* * *

 _The time is skipped to nighttime. Arthur is currently on the bedroom that prepared by Alice for him and Le Fay. Arthur is seen lying on bed patting his sister head who currently asleep._

 _'So, Alice is also like me. She doesn't want to married to me because she not love me. Besides, my marriage with her is plan by my father to ensure the noble blood of Pendragon Family. However, thats why...I can't stay in this place any longer. It will be a matter of time before our parents found us in Bercouli-san house. I don't want to trouble him any further.' He thought. 'After all, Le Fay is still a child. That's why.' "I promise. You will always had a happy life, Le Fay. Even though we don't have house and must move from one place to another one, I will always love and protect you. That's why, I promise to rule this sword,_ _ **Caliburn**_ _and_ _ **Excalibur Ruler**_ _properly, to become the strongest swordsman to protect you." He said to her sleeping sister before tried to sleep himself._

* * *

 _On morning, Arthur decided to leave Bercouli house. He and Le Fay currently prepare to leave._

 _"It seems, I can't forbid you then?" Ask Bercouli._

 _"I really thank you Bercouli-san. However, both of us must constantly on the move. I don't want to trouble you." Arthur replied._

 _Bercouli sighed. "If that so, what I can only said is take care of yourself. And...pursue that dream of yours. Maybe someday, you can match me." He said with a grin._

 _"You already know that?"_

 _"Your eyes tell everything that I need to know."_

 _"Arthur-san!" Yelled Alice that running from inside the house before stopping close to him. "I make you some sandwich for your journey." She said, showing a box of sandwiches._

 _Arthur actually don't want to accept it, but he can't resist Alice sandwich, since he acknowledge her handmade food to be delicious. "Very well. I accept it." Said Arthur who take it, then stored it in pocket dimension. "Then, goodbye."_

 _Alice nodded. "Hope you safe on the way." She said with a smile. "When we met again, I'll become Integrity Knight! Just see!"_

 _Arthur smiled hearing it._

 _"Goodbye! Alice-san! Bercouli-jiisan!" Yelled Le Fay while waving her hand._

 _Bercouli then walk forward, and patting her head. "When we met again, be a beautiful young girl okay?"_

 _Le Fay nodded. "Um."_

* * *

 _Arthur and Le Fay already walk far away from Bercouli mansion. Now, they on a grassy plain that close to ocean._

 _'Now, I think the first thing that I must do is to find a way to get away from this island. Le Fay Magic is still basic. I bet she didn't know how to fly." Arthur said to himself._

 _"Arthur-nii, I see someone strange." Said Le Fay._

 _Arthur turn his head to see a young man with Chinese attire that look like he's killing something. But the most strange thing is the long spear that he carries._

 _"An Owl man huh?" Said the young man. He then feel presence behind him and look behind him. "You look familiar..."_

 _"Excuse me, but did I know you?" Ask Arthur after hearing the young man word._

 _The young man then gasp. "I remember...you Arthur Pendragon aren't you? The rumor is spread about a young man that able to wield_ _ **Caliburn**_ _at such young age."_

 _Hearing his knowledge of his identity, Arthur quickly put his hand at_ _ **Excalibur Ruler**_ _._

 _"Don't. I had no intention to fight." Said the young man, raising his right hand, while the others grab his spear. "By the way, my name is Cao Cao."_

 _Arthur raise his eyebrow. "Cao Cao? As in Cao Cao of the Three Kingdoms?"_

 _"I'm his descendant." Said Cao Cao, who currently is eleven years old._

 _"I see that you kill an Owl man here. Even Integrity Knights had some difficulty chasing this monster due to his ability to mask his presence." Said Arthur. "Say, it seems like me and my sister, you had some knowledge about Supernatural World."_

 _"That's right. However, I know it since I was a little boy. Let me explain then."_

* * *

 _Cao Cao later explain his circumstances to Arthur, while Le Fay is still too little to understand it._

 _"I see. You had your life turned upside down because of that_ _ **Sacred Gear**_ _of yours."_

 _Cao Cao nodded. "You must be think that I hate Supernatural Being because of it isn't it?"_

 _"In fact no." Arthur replied immediately. "Judging from your eyes, you seems had some point of time that makes you don't hate them as entirety." He said. "And, you said you look for some strong comrades, for what reason?"_

 _"My reason is actually simple. I want to prove myself to Supernatural Being that humans shouldn't be underestimated. I also plan that my groups can be used as sanctuary for any human that cast aside because their connection to the Supernatural World. Although I still don't know how." Cao Cao explain. "Maybe it sounds like I an extremist that hate Supernatural Beings. But, what I plan as the last move is put every leader of Mythologies on negotiation table to make us, human, not a race to be underestimate and get a fair place in the world of Mythologies. But for that, I must need some strong comrades to make every humans that had connection to the Supernatural World to join forces."_

 _Arthur widen his eyes slightly hearing his reason. "Then...if somehow all of the human knows about it?"_

 _"I promise to myself, I won't let civilians knows it, to minimize the tragedy like me." Cao Cao said._

 _Arthur close his eyes while smiling. "I see. Then now, maybe you get your first comrades."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"Hearing your reason. I actually agree with you at some point of your explanation. Besides, I actually need some places to keep Le Fay. If joining you, who had connection to the Indian Gods, can keep Le Fay safe, that's enough for me." Arthur said. He then extend his hand for a handshake. "Hope we can work well Cao Cao."_

 _Cao Cao clearly not expecting this. He only few weeks came down from Mt. Meru after asking Indra permission to built a group for himself. He never expected to get a comrades this fast. "You know, I clearly not expecting that someone willing to be one of my members. However, I'm glad to had descendants of King Arthur to be my comrades." He then accept the handshake. "Hope we can work well."_

 _ **(Six Years Later)**_

 _On the base of the Hero Faction, a ten years old Le Fay is currently practicing Magic with Georg help. Georg, who now is twenty-one years old, is clearly interested in her talent. At such young age, she able to master two types of Magic with ease._

 _"I think that's enough for now." Said Georg. "As always, your Magic capabilities are impressive."_

 _"Thanks Georg-san." Le Fay said. "After all, Elaine-san is the one that tutored me since I was three years old."_

 _Georg smiled at her._

 _"Georg, are Le Fay training already over?" Ask Arthur who walk to them. He currently is twenty-five years old._

 _"We just finished." Said Georg. "I see that you going switch sides to Vali Team along with Le Fay. This groups surely miss both of you."_

 _"Even though I switch sides, I gladly help the Hero Faction in anyway I can. After I leave, please be a good vice-leader, Georg." Said Arthur. "Le Fay, lets go. You still not packing yet."_

 _"Okay." Said Le Fay who immediately follows him to their personal room._

* * *

 _On the way, Le Fay suddenly grab Arthur sleeve._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Arthur-nii, you say that you will tell me the reason that why we leaves papa and mama when I old enough." Le Fay remind him._

 _Arthur widen his eyes, not expecting his sister remembers his words. "But Le Fay, you still not old enough."_

 _"I already ten years old!" Yelled Le Fay. "I can't be protected by you all the time. And, you can't keep any secret from me anymore!"_

 _Arthur then sighed. "I will regret this if you will hate me. But, here it goes."_

 _Le Fay then listen to his explanation._

 _"You know Alice, haven't you?" Ask Arthur._

 _Le Fay nodded. "How could I forgot Alice-san? I heard that she already a Integrity Knight by now."_

 _"Well, actually...she's my fiance."_

 _"You mean...she's your bride?" Ask Le Fay._

 _"Yes. That's the reason I ran away from the house." Arthur said._

 _"But why...Alice-san is kind person..."_

 _"Another reason is, because of our family tradition. You know what Alice said to me. She said that she had a man that she already loves. The same as I who in love with Elaine." Arthur explain._

 _"Arthur-nii...you in love with Elaine-san?"_

 _Arthur nodded. "Yes. That's why I run away from our house and also take you. At that time, you still know nothing and immediately said you will follow me out of concern. But, the reason is...I don't want you to be confined by the old traditions of our household and live as a normal happy girl." He said._

 _"I see...however." She then smile at her brother. "I don't hate you."_

 _Arthur smiled. "Then, let me tell you the promise that I made six years ago to you. I promise. You will always had a happy life, Le Fay. Even though we don't have house and must move from one place to another one, I will always love and protect you. That's why, I promise to rule this sword,_ _ **Caliburn**_ _and_ _ **Excalibur Ruler**_ _properly, to become the strongest swordsman to protect you."_

 **(Flashback End)**

Le Fay look at her palm, then make it into fist. ' _Arthur-nii won't lose. He already promised to me. But_ -' She thought. ' _Why I feel worried?_ '

* * *

Back to the battle, Arthur is doing a rapid sword clash with Mordred. However due to his injuries, he can't keep up with Mordred for long.

"Damn it! Why don't you just die damn impostor!? If you fight me like this, you tainted the King of Knights name!" Mordred yelled. She then deliver a kick to Arthur stomach, making him coughed some blood and thrown backward while crash to the ground.

Frankenstein growled, ready to battling the Knight of Treachery.

"Don't!" Arthur yelled despite had many injuries on his body. He then stand up once more, using **Caliburn** to help him stand.

"Tch. You still can stand?" Mordred said, clearly annoyed by Arthur. She's come here to face a fellow Servant, not a human.

"This battle...is not finish yet." Said Arthur who prepare his sword-stance. "This time, I'll show you my trump card. If you can avoid it, I acknowledge my defeat." Arthur challenged her.

"Hmph. As a impostor like you can harm me." Said Mordred who pointing **Clarent** toward him.

"Then. Here I come." Said Arthur. Then, he doing a thrusting move to the air, and the sword suddenly open a rip on the air. Half of **Caliburn** is like being swallowed inside a hole safe for its grip.

Mordred only look in confusion, not realizing that the tip of **Caliburn** is appear behind her.

"Saber! Behind You!" Said Kairi via Telephaty.

Her Master warning give her the opportunity to avoid the thrust that came out of nowhere. "What the-"

This time, Arthur doing slashing move, he slash upward. And the tip of **Caliburn** appear close to Mordred chest. "Ugh." She manage to avoid it. ' _Impossible...he's just standing there. How can he cover his attack from that distance_.' She thought. ' _Is what he said had some truth?_ '

"Whats wrong? I just getting started." Said Arthur who doing a barrage of slashing move. Mordred had difficulity avoiding it because it appears at her blind-spot and unexpected angle, minimizing her chance to dodge.

' _Damn it! What kind of abilities is this!?_ ' She thought. "I don't know what kind of fucking abilities you used against me! However, IT NEED MORE TO DEFEAT ME!" Said Mordred who parried the sword that appears behind her head, creating sparks of energy. When clashing, she sees a small spatial door on the swords. She then looks back to Arthur and noticed that his **Caliburn** also had spatial door. She smirk. ' _I see_.'

'It seems he already find out.' Arthur thought. **Caliburn** special ability is to rip open space, but it can use on offensive mode by pierce the space hole, and make the sword tip appear from unexpected angle to give a shocking attack to his opponents.

"That's a cheap trick you use." Mordred taunted. "However, I wonder will it stop when you die?!" Mordred launch toward Arthur.

Arthur however, didn't back off. He prepares his sword to face Mordred head-on. ' _This is the last. Le Fay, if I'm lost, I truly sorry_.' He thought. "Pierce the space! **Caliburn**!"

"HUOOO!" Mordred launch until she closes to Arthur and prepared to slice him in half. However, the attack stopped when she feels something strike her back.

In the last second, Arthur spatial portal is open much faster, and leave a huge gash on Mordred back.

"Now!" Arthur then doing quick slices to Mordred body armor, destroying many parts of it.

"Why you!?" Mordred enraged while delivering a hard kick to Vali's right hand face, causing his trademark sunglassess to be broken. He then give another kick, making him crashes to the ground.

"Damn impostor! Even though I enjoyed our fight, you still nowhere near the King of Knights!" Mordred mock him.

However, Arthur was chuckling. He's lying on the ground because of his injuries.

"What so funny?"

"Khu khu khu. So you still tied by your parents huh. What a fool." Arthur return the mocking. "No wonder you so cocky."

Mordred clearly angered hearing his comment. "Then just DIEEE!" She swing **Clarent** down to finish him off, before suddenly a mace is blocking her. Frankenstein is seen standing between Arthur and Mordred, struggling to clash with Saber of Red strenght.

"Tch."

Berserker growled in response. She then doing some mace swing to strike Mordred, only for her to easily avoid it. At one time, Mordred lowered her guard, and Frankenstein swing her mace upward, grazing her helmet. Mordred became disorientated for a moment. Using this chance, Frankenstein tried to smack her stomach with her mace that already conducted with electricity. She thrust it forward toward Mordred chest. However, she just stand like nothing happened even after Frankenstein discharge more electricity.

"Uh..." Frankenstein said.

Black Siegfried watch intensely.

' _She...took the blow of that mace like it was nothing_.' Arthur thought. He currently sitting despite his injuries.

Had enough, Mordred hold the mace with her bare hand, making Frankenstein gasp in surprise. "Berserker! A trash like you dare to challenge me huh!?"

"Pr...t..ct..."

"Huh?"

"Pro...tect..." Said Frankenstein while gritting her teeth.

"You think you can defeat me!" **Clarent** sword later engulfed in red aura.

Inside the fortress, Caules that was watching currently on shocked seeing it. " That's Dangerous! Fall Back! Berserker!"

Hearing her Master words, Frankenstein later jump backward to avoid the strike. It seems Mordred is going to do energy blade slash.

"Take this!" Mordred swing her sword, creating a energy of red lightning that races toward Frankenstein despite she already keep her distance.

"Frankenstein! Don't move!" Said Arthur who suddenly appear in front of her, wielding Excalibur Ruler on his hand. He point his sword toward the lightning. Then something amazing happen, Mordred energy slash is gather around **Excalibur Ruler**.

"What the!?"

"Eat your own medicine!" Arthur said while swing **Excalibur Ruler** down, reversing the energy slash back to Mordred. The Knight of Treachery had no choice but to defend herself against her own attacks.

"Nggghhh..." Mordred grunted while defend herself. ' _What's with that sword. Excalibur can't reverse the energy flow of opponent back to them!_ ' She thought. Then, She finally manage to take control of it by swing **Clarent** sideways, cutting the energy slash.

"Impossible...even that doesn't works..." Said Arthur who fall on his knees due to exhaustion.

Seeing Arthur down, Frankenstein let out a battle cry while jumping toward Mordred. However, this only make Mordred enraged.

"You not worth of my time!" Mordred swing her sword, and this time, Frankenstein can't avoid it, making she screaming in pain.

"Berserker!" Said Caules who see the blast strike Frankenstein at point-blank range.

* * *

On the other side of the battlefield, Vlad currently summoning a wave of stakes that races toward Karna. "This place will be your graveyard, Karna!"

Karna doing some serious acrobatic moves to avoid the waves of stakes that move like a snake toward him. However, he can't completely avoid it, making one of it grazed his cheek while he jump in mid-air. He then decided to descend to the ground, while Vlad already noticed this. "My land!" he said. Suddenly, small stakes pierce Karna feet, pin him in place. He then tried to use his fire to burn it away. Vlad however just smirk. "Too slow! My sky!" He said while pointing his spear to the sky. The waves of stakes later raining down toward Karna.

"Tch." Karna then cut the stakes with his lance, then rolled on the ground to avoid the rain of stakes. He then created the same technique he use against Cao Cao on the highway, firing it toward Vlad in form of fireballs.

"My wall!" Vlad summoned several stakes in front of him, creating wall that deflect the fireballs. However, it creates a dust in return. Using it, Karna fire a fire ball, but Vlad cut it with his spear. He then jump over him, and preparing a stance after land on the ground, pointing his lance toward the Lord Impaler and preparing a massive fire on its tip.

"A **Noble Phantasm**!" Said Vlad not expecting it while summon stakes to cover his front.

"Brahma-" Karna said. But suddenly, The fire dies down, he then not pointing his lance toward Vlad anymore.

"Hmm." Vlad curious with his actions.

"My Master call me back. Let finish our battle next time." He said before turn back and run.

"What? Wait, you!?" Said Vlad. However, its too late, Karna already turn to Astral Form. "Tch. Damn him!" Said Vlad, his arm clench into fists. How dare Karna master disturb their fight like this. "Why did he?" He then receive Telepathy from someone.

"I take it that Karna- _dono_ is turn his tail..."

"Cao Cao huh?"

"Nor I can blame him for his loyalty to his Master. He truly act like he was alive." Said Cao Cao. "By the way Vlad- _heika_ , can you help me?"

Vlad raise his eyebrow.

"It seems there are some unwelcome visitors from our dimension. Why don't we greet him and give him a proper welcome? I and Fionn- _dono_ are going where he is." Cao Cao informed.

"Very well. I'll go to your coordinate." Vlad replied. He then turn to **Astral Form**.

* * *

On Cao Cao location, he and Fionn are still on the move.

"So, how did it go?" Ask Fionn.

"He will come in time." Cao Cao replied. He then senses a familiar presence. "He's close by."

They later reach a open grassland, where Shalba is seen sitting on a rock. Noticing his presence, he turn his head and smirk. "Cao Cao, how have you been?" He ask sarcastically.

"No need to be sarcastic, Shalba Belzeebub." Said Cao Cao. "How do you get here?"

"Find your answer after you killed me." Shalba said while his aura started intensified.

* * *

Back to Mordred, she currently still can't see the result of her attack on Frankenstein because of the dust.

Arthur can only look while sitting, his injuries are to severe.

"Arthur!" Said someone who revealed to be Tristan. Due to exhausted look on his face, he must be running all the way from the palace.

"Tristan- _san_...why'd you here? You...should be guarding the palace." Said Arthur.

"We talk about it later! Now, Georg already prepared Teleportation Magic Circle for us." Said Tristan. Not long after, Georg is appear via Teleportation Magic.

"Arthur, we must quickly take care of you injuries!" Said Georg. He then telepathy Black Siegfried. "Siegfried- _san_ , I'll leave it to you then." Georg said before teleported along with Tristan and Arthur back to the fortress.

Black Siegfried nodded.

Meanwhile, Frankenstein unable to move, her injuries prevent her from doing so. Her clothes is tattered. Her left arm also damaged, showing the cable that connected it. Her mace also had a crack due to the blast.

"Tch. Seems you still alive." Said Mordred while walking toward then catch a glimpse of Frankenstein mechanic arm. "So you not Homunculus huh? Your bodies had some stitch in it."

Frankenstein growled while trying to stand up.

Mordred then walked more closer, then stab Frankenstein mercilessly in the stomach, seemingly killed her. After make sure she doesn't move anymore, she turn her attention to Black Siegfried. "At last! I can finally faces against Saber! Not like two impostors!"

Black Siegfried then unsheathed **Balmung**. "For my friends that have fallen. I'll defeat you!"

"Hmph! Bring-" Suddenly, Frankenstein, who revealed to be alive, jumps to Mordred back. Using her severed arm, she chokes Mordred with the cable. Her mace is standing not far away.

"Berserker! You still alive!?" Said Black Siegfried with relief.

"...Run..." Frankenstein said.

"Huh?"

* * *

Back to the fortress, Georg is teleported to Caules room, since he said he had many first aid kit to help Arthur.

Caules is shock seeing Arthur condition. "Arthur- _san_!"

"No need to worry." Said Arthur. "This wound will quickly heal."

Tristan clenched his fist. "If only I not respect Siegfried- _san_ , I'll face Mordred myself."

Georg, who sees the projection where Mordred was, is confused by Frankenstein who jump on the back of Mordred. "Um...Caules. Why'd Frankenstein do that?" He ask.

Georg question make Caules turn his attention once more on the projection. "Don't tell me..."

* * *

Back to the battlefield, Frankenstein and Mordred engulfed in a green electricity. Bridal Chest is seen floating above them while spinning with a sound like a generator. The electricity later form something akin to a tree.

"This..is..." Said Black Siegfried. ' _So, this is Berserker **Noble Phantasm**_...'

* * *

" **Blasted**... **Tree**!?" Said Caules in disbelief.

" **Blasted Tree** you say?" Ask Georg in confusion.

"That is Berserker **Noble Phantasm**. When all of her Magical Energy is unleashed, it creates a green electricity. Usually, she use her mace. But if it goes like this... This position..."

"She doesn't use her mace..." Said Arthur who joined the conversation. "If that's the case..."

"All of her functions will become halt, and she...will die..." Said Caules grimly.

All that was inside the room was shocked by the revelation.

* * *

"Go away from there! Saber! Berserker is going to do suicide move." Said Gordes via Telephaty to Black Siegfried.

"Understand." Black Siegfried replied. Despite himself want to help, his Master order came first. He then turn to **Astral Form**.

* * *

Back to Caules room, Caules gritted his teeth. He actually didn't want to lose her this fast. But, she decided to sacrifice herself and he must respect it. "I decided...I'll help you with all of my **Command Seals** and My Magical Energy!" He announced.

"What are you saying!?" Ask Georg. "You gonna let her kill herself? What if her technique won't work!?"

"Let him do it, Georg." Said Arthur. "Frankenstein, is willingly doing it for our victory. That is her pride, and if she decided to do so, we can disturb her. Give her a worthy look of a warrior who dies bravely on the battlefield."

Georg is clearly not expecting Arthur words.

* * *

The energy is keep gathering around Frankenstein and Mordred, and her mace is spinning much faster.

* * *

" **I order you with all the strenght of my Command Seals!** " Caules said. He then had electricity around him and coughed some blood.

"Caules!" Georg rush to him and grab him on his shoulder. "Don't force yourself!"

Memories of Frankenstein, their first meeting, their interaction, is flow inside Caules mind. " **All limiter is released! Activate Noble Phantasm...Blasted Tree!? Defeat Saber of Red!?** " Yelled Caules.

* * *

"GUUAAAAHHH!" Yelled Frankenstein while all of her Magical Energy almost gathers and her mace spinning even faster.

"Damn you!" Said Mordred while being choked.

" **With me...together...come...Blasted Tree!** " Frankenstein yelled the name of her Noble Phantasm. Not long after, a black ball is formed on their place, creating massive explosion.

* * *

Back on Caules Room, Caules is look on the ground, feeling guilty that he force to kill his Servant to accomplish the goal of killing Saber of Red. "I'm really sorry...Berserker..."

Arthur then stand up, walk toward him, and pat his back. "Frankenstein is really amazing, Caules Forvedge. Don't grief for her. It will make her sad. Give her a respect worthy of a hero." He said. He then look at the projection.

"It...can't...be..." Said Georg disbelieved.

* * *

After the dust that cause by the explosion is cleared, Mordred is seen still standing while support herself with Clarent. She currently panting in exhaustion. Her face helmet is partially destroyed, the same goes for some parts of her body armor. She had some burn marks on her body.

* * *

"Is...she...managed to deflect the blast?" Said Tristan seeing Mordred figure.

"How could I not realize..."

"Huh?"

Caules then punch the ground. "That's **Command Seals**! Even though I know the enemies had it as well, as a Master, I failed to predict it!" He said.

"Caules..." Said Arthur, felt empathy for the young Magus. Despite all of it, he truly care deeply for his heroes.

"I make her...Berserker suicidal move...in vain..." He said before finally had some tears in his eyes. Arthur can't do nothing but patting his back.

"As her Master...I still can't do anything for her..." He said still blaming himself.

"No need to worry, Caules- _san_."

Caules perk up hearing the voice. "Saber!?"

* * *

Back on the battlefield, Black Siegfried is seen carrying someone that revealed to Frankenstein. Her clothes still tattered, but her left arm is surprisingly merged back. "I don't know what happen...but, Berserker is fine. I'll fight Saber of Red after she's finish heal herself."

* * *

On Cao Cao battle, he currently watch as Fionn is fighting against Shalba when **True Longinus** suddenly shine and pulsing.

"Don't tell me..." He said looking at the spear.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 **Chapter 20! I'm busy writing not realizing I reach that number so far!**

 **And this chapter also mark the appearance of Characters from other anime; Quinella (Mentioned as Pontifex), Bercouli and Alice Zuberg respectively, from Sword Art Online: Alicization. They will not appears only in flashback though, as they will make an appearance after this story is continue to DxD verse.**

 **For the Integrity Knights being part of the Church, I get an idea from the church that was splited into four divisions. I put the Integrity Knights on the Protestant division is due to my sudden idea, since I want to make some of their members are the descendant of English legendary figures.**

 **For Alice being Arthur fiance, I get it that one reason Arthur got away is to protect his lover, in other words Elaine, from execution. That gives me an idea that Arthur must be had some fiance from fellow noble blood, that's why I make Alice the descendant of Princess Alice of Britannia, since it fits well with Arthur who is the descendant of King Arthur.**

 **For Arthur defeat, I know that he's strong, but don't forget that Mordred get continuous supply of Mana from her Master, which is why I make Arthur compare the Servants like a walking Boosted Gear.**

 **For the reason why Frankenstein is still alive even after she use Blasted Tree as suicidal move, the clue is where Cao Cao True Longinus is shining, and connected to the previous chapter.**

 **Till the next update! After this, I probably will update longer than usual since I want to focus on my other stories, Blue And Red, for a while, while I also tried to search the inspiration for what happen next in this story.**


	21. Chapter 21: Shalba Beelzebub

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Isibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe.**

* * *

 **Shalba Beelzebub**

"Don't tell me..." Said Cao Cao looking at the **True Longinus**.

The **True Longinus** later pulsing once more, making Cao Cao widen his eyes.

* * *

Cao Cao later found himself on a empity grassland, when a light suddenly approach him.

' _What's that light?_ ' He thought confused.

 **"So... you're the one who wield me this time."** Said a voice.

Cao Cao become cautious. "Who're you? Show yourself!"

 **"You the one who wield me... still doesn't know my true form even after I accept you fully as my wielder?"** Ask the voice.

Hearing it make Cao Cao turn his attention to the light. He then widen his eyes in disbelieved. "Don't tell me...you're the Will of God from the Bible?"

 **"At Last... you figure it out. As expected of my wielder."** Said the voice, who revealed to be will of God from the Bible.

"But...it should be impossible. You're only-"

 **"Before I died. I pour a little of my consciousness inside the True Longinus alongside my will. That's why I able to talk to you via your mind."** It said. **"However, that's mean this will be our only talk."**

After fully convinced that this is truly God from the Bible, Cao Cao had a question to ask him. "O God from the Bible. I actually had a thing to ask you."

 **"I will gladly hear it. However, let me explain what happen."**

"Its about Frankenstein isn't it?" Cao Cao guesses. He then smirk. "I see. You more prefer to return her sanity rather than Spartacus- _dono_."

 **"For the choose, I think she more deserve it rather than Spartacus. Besides, I can't stand a living being like her being treated like a failure experiment, considering her past. However, I don't know what become of me in this dimension if he exists. Will he pity her? I don't know. As another plus, I make her a complete body. So, she not this so-called Servant anymore, but a living being like you and the others."**

"Then, what do you think of this dimension, are you had the same thinking as me?" Ask Cao Cao curious. What will God of the Bible think about it? Especially since his loyal saint; Jeanne d'Arc and Saint George is resurrected?

 **"About what?"**

"About this resurrection of heroes thing. Even though some of them maybe had a wish of their own, I catch every glint of their eyes. Even a battle-hungry one had an eyes that like said, ' _Let us rest in peace_.'" Cao Cao said. "However, the thing that I not understand is. Why'd you accept to modify the card that gives by the guardian of this dimension?"

 **"To be truth Cao Cao, I actually don't like how this dimension works. Like you said, heroes of the past, should be rest in peace. Maybe if I still exist in this dimension, I will ask my Seraph to command an Apocalypse. Even three of my faithful followers also resurrected as this Servant, making a proud human like them turn into mere puppet. As a God, I can't accept it."**

"I see."

 **"However, I had a trust that you and your friends... will not treat them as tool. That's why I agree to modify those card. So, you get permission to resurrect any heroes with the limits of those card that I modified. The bonds that show by that glassed boy to Frankenstein make me more trust that humanity really not bad as many God think."**

"Then...do you know about Trihexa? Ophis said that it was asleep but going to be awaken." Ask Cao Cao.

 **"I know... because I was the one that sealed that vile beast, thus ensuring peace in our dimension."**

"W-what the!? You're the one that sealed it?" Said Cao Cao in disbelief.

 **"It takes nearly all of my energy to seal it completely at the "end of the world." That's why I fought in the Great War on exhausted state and being killed on that war. But, I don't think there was a person that crazy enough to revive those beast."**

"If I may ask... do you somehow know the suspected culprit for this?" Ask Cao Cao.

The will silent for a moment. **"If I had suspect... one of the descendant of _Maou_ must be behind all of this."**

Cao Cao sighed. "In the end, Devils huh...?"

 **"However... his or her identity is the one you must search for yourself."**

"I understand." Cao Cao replied.

 **"Now then, I think I must go. I bless... you and your resurrected heroes...can put an end to one of my followers wish..."** The light then started to fade. **"I hereby promise... no matter what the way you choose... as long not an evil intentions... my will is going always support you."**

"Wait a minute!? At least answer me, Why'd you only gave **Sacred Gear** to human?"

 **"Its because... I... trust... human..."** It said before the light finally fades.

"He trust human he say?" Said Cao Cao. "That it means leaves it on me and the others humans who had it to discover the answer."

* * *

Cao Cao then return to the plain where he still saw Fionn still battling against Shalba.

On the battlefield, Fionn is still battling against Shalba. However, is seen that Shalba at a clear disadvantage. His **Magic Shield** is always easily destroyed by Fionn. He had many bruises on his body due to Fionn relentless attacks. On Fionn side, he had no injuries at all.

"You know, it seems you had some issues." Said Fionn while continue to push Shalba.

"Human like you had no right to lecture me, the descendant of the True Satan!" Yelled Shalba. He then fly to the air and several wormhole form around him. " **King of Flies!** " He yelled. Then, numerous insects is unleashed from the wormholes. The insects had bee-like appearance. "Go! Devour him!" Shalba ordered. A massive swarm of bees later races toward Fionn.

"Hump. I even didn't need my spear to take care of this." Fionn said summoning a **Magic Circle** of his own. Then, a blast of fire is come out from it, burning the approaching swarm of bees.

Shalba is clearly shocked. His Clan bloodline ability is easily repelled by a mere human. "Although you a hero, let see you dodge this maneuver!" Shalba then raise his hand, order the remaining swarm of bees to circling around. Then, it release a blast of energy that races toward Fionn.

"Like I said its pointless." Said Fionn. Using his spear, he easily cut through the blast.

"What the!?"

"Here I come." Said Fionn who flying toward him.

"Tch. Damn Humans!" Shalba then materialized a spear of his own. "Don't think that puny weapon of yours can match mine!" He launch toward Fionn.

Fionn **Mac an Luin** later clash with Shalba spear, creating a sparks of energy.

On below, Cao Cao watch the battle with interest. ' _So, Shalba must be had some training after being humiliated by Issei Hyoudo. However, no matter how much you train, you still no match for Fionn-dono_.'

"That should be my words." Fionn then give more power to his spear, breaking Shalba spear in two. "Like a weapon like that could match my **Mac an Luin**." He then smack Shalba stomach using the blunt tip of his spear.

"Guaagh!"

With quick reflexes, Fionn quickly shoot a blast of water from his spear, making Shalba crashes to the ground.

* * *

Back to Caules room, Caules is currently being comfort by Arthur. He is happy to know that Frankenstein still lives on.

"I'm glad... truly." Said Caules in relief. "However... what truly happened? According to the data, she will die if overuse that **Noble Phantasm**..."

"It must be Cao Cao's doing." Said Georg. "His **Truth Idea** must be had some play."

" **Truth**... **Idea**?"

"An ability to grant miracles with the restriction of the will of God from the Bible." Georg explained.

"So... its like a mobile **Holy Grail**. But with a restriction." Caules said.

Georg nodded.

"Even so... Frankenstein still in danger." Tristan marked. "Siegfried- _san_ can't fight easily if he also protect her. I know Mordred very well. She won't hesitate to strike someone if that person pissed her enough."

"You don't need to worry, Tristan- _san_." Said Georg. "I already contacted Medea and Le Fay to take her. They should be already teleported there."

* * *

True to what Georg said, Le Fay and Medea appears from the **Magic Circle**.

Noticing their presence, Black Siegfried turn to them. "I suggest you here to take Berserker?"

Medea and Le Fay nodded.

Black Siegfried then put Frankenstein body on the ground. Medea then lift her using **Levitation**. "I'm glad. It seems, Frankenstein- _chan_ only unconscious."

"Then, quickly go away." Warn Black Siegfried. "She will recover in moment."

Meanwhile, Mordred managed to recover from her injuries by **Blasted Tree**.

"Need I remind you. My Magical Energy had a limit you know." Said Kairi via Telepathy.

"That's no problem isn't it?" Ask Mordred while exercise her shoulder. "However, Berserker is survive her own suicidal technique. What do you thought about it?"

"Maybe she hold back her power a moment before the technique is fully executed." Kairi theorized.

"That's not important. After all, I finally got the chance to fight with Saber of Black." She then saw Medea and Le Fay. But, she suddenly narrow her eyes on the younger sister of Arthur. ' _This aura...don't tell me_...'

"Anoo, Siegfried- _san_ , did Arthur... my older brother, won?" Ask Le Fay.

"Sadly, he lost." Black Siegfried replied. "He currently on the fortress. You still haven't met him?"

Le Fay shook her head. Suddenly, a energy slash is race toward the unsuspecting Le Fay.

* * *

"Le Fay! Dodge it!" Arthur yelled, he already prepare his **Caliburn** , ready to slice space to teleported there once more if it meant saving her dear sister.

* * *

However, Black Siegfried quickly block it using **Balmung**. "Striking the people that had no desire to fight. What do you want, Saber of Red?"

Le Fay gasp hearing it, clearly doesn't realize that she might be could lose her life. ' _Impossible. I should be realized if she attack me. That knight in armor, is more stronger than Arthur-nii_.' She thought while shivering.

Mordred later walked forward in her full battle gear. "Because that witch with hat over there had the same scent as my mother."

"Both of you, quickly take Berserker and go back to the Fortress." Black Siegfried ordered.

Medea nodded, then look at Le Fay. "Le Fay- _chan_ , lets go."

However, Le Fay is still shivering from the pressure of Mordred energy.

Medea then touched her shoulder, making Le Fay awake from her shivering. "Le Fay, we must quickly go back."

Le Fay silent at first, but finally nodded with a serious face.

Medea then activated her **Teleportation Magic** , teleporting them back to the fortress.

"Tch. They manage to escape." Mordred grunted inside her mask. She then turn her attention toward Black Siegfried. "At last, I can fight against you, Saber of Black."

Black Siegfried didn't reply, only nodded.

"Show me what you got then!" Mordred launch toward him, while Black Siegfried prepare himself.

* * *

Medea and Le Fay teleported themselves along with unconscious Frankenstein to Caules room.

Caules and Arthur later quickly turned to their respective person.

"Frankenstein!" Caules then sit beside her, and grab her arm and lift it. "I'm glad you're okay..."

Meanwhile Arthur quickly hugged her sister. "Le Fay! I'm glad! If that time, Siegfried- _san_ didn't protect you, you will..."

"It's okay, Arthur- _nii_." Said Le Fay. "I'm still here. Besides, I already know that you lost against that scary knight."

Arthur release the hug, then nodded. "I'm really sorry. I can't fulfill my promise to you."

"That's okay, Arthur- _nii_. You promise... its the hardest one to keep. However, I don't sad. Because, I will be sad if you didn't beside me rather than you can't fullfill you promise to me." Le Fay said.

"However, can this brother of your still hold the promise that I made to you?"

Le Fay nodded with a smile.

Tristan watch the scene with a smile. ' _They truly a brother and sister. If somehow My King had emotions, maybe... Britain prosperity will be endured for a longer time_.' He thought. He then look toward projection of Mordred and Black Siegfried battle. "Mordred..." He said grimly.

"However, I can't never forgive Mordred for what she did to you." Said Arthur narrowing her eyes to Le Fay.

"Please don't Arthur- _nii_. She haven't done anything to me." Le Fay assured her older brother.

"But still-"

Le Fay shook her head, assuring her brother.

Arthur then sighed. "If that so."

"Nggh."

All of the participants of the room turn their attention to Frankenstein, who starting to regain consciousness.

"Frankenstein!" Said Caules.

Frankenstein weakly look at her Master. "I...already tell you...Master. Don't call me...with that name..."

Caules shocked hearing it. "You... you can talk now?"

Frankenstein tilt her head in confusion. "What are you-" She then gasp and close her mouth with her hands. ' _It..it can't be_.' She thought.

"What is truly happened?" Ask Caules. He then turn his attention to Georg. "Georg- _san_ , do you know something about this?"

Georg then fixed his glasses. "It seems... this another work of Cao Cao **Truth Idea**."

"I see..." Caules nodded. ' _How powerful the_ _ **True Longinus**_ _really is? It can even erased_ _ **Mad Enhancement**_ _easily_.' He thought.

"Master..." Frankenstein called.

"Yes, Berserker?" Caules asked.

"You know, about our time on garden... I want to said... that I was glad... to have Master like you." She said with honest smile.

Caules gasp hearing it, then his face turn to smile. "I... also glad that you became my Ser- no, my partner."

"It seems... I owe Cao Cao... some gratitude." Said Frankenstein. She then look to Georg. "Georg. Please say thank you to Cao Cao for me."

Georg nodded.

* * *

Back on the battle of Shalba, he currently still being buried by rubles after Fionn fierce attacks. He grunted in pain, unable to stand up.

"Damn it..." Said Shalba. "That damn human... how dare he." His aura later starting to fire up. "DAMN HIM!" Using his pure will, he destroy the rubble surround him with explosion wave, then raise himself to face Fionn once more.

Fionn recognizing Shalba presence with a smile. "I can't believe you still alive after being pierce by my **Mac an Luin**." He said impressed.

Shalba panting. "Don't underestimate the descendant of True Satan." He said. "Besides, I need that **Holy Grail** for my desire."

"Ha ha ha. You need it?" Ask Cao Cao who watch the entire battle. "I don't believe it that you want to low yourself this time. Is that ambition of yours really that important to you?"

Shalba gritted his teeth. "Although a mere human, I actually expected that you understand since your ancestor is king as well. Do you don't want you to rule that so-called China once more? Due to that goal of us, Cattleya and Creuserey... had lost their life."

"That's your problem, Shalba Belzeebub." Said Cao Cao.

Shalba narrow his eyes. "What did you said!?"

"I, no. Siegfried is the one that said it to me. I actually question, how could you, along with Creuserey and Cattleya, can be defeated by the likes of Gremory Peerage? He then said that perhaps all of you, the Old Satan Faction, are swallowed by your pride of the old age, so they can't see someone above them. His theories prove true when I first time fall into this dimension. Because not only you, a descendant, but heroes in this dimension also thinks that they are invincible against something beside their own." Said Cao Cao referring to Atalanta. "Are I hurt you feelings with what I said, Fionn- _dono_?"

Fionn then look at Cao Cao. "No at all. Like you said, time need to change. Even though we maybe strong, we not invincible to defeat."

Shalba however, gritted his teeth in frustration. "What a mere human like you understand hah!? Old Age you say!? Calling the True Satan by Old Age, is a insult!" Shalba then firing a huge stream of blast toward Cao Cao. Cao Cao however, parried it with **True Longinus Holy Light blast**.

"Grrrgh."

"That arrogance of yours. That also your weakness." The **True Longinus** blast is overwhelm Shalba own, make him had no choice to avoid it rather than being purified by the Holy Light. However, Fionn suddenly appear beside him.

"What the-"

"I actually don't like ganging up. But, since you ask that." Fionn then slashing Shalba using his spear.

"Uagh!"

"Just down already." He then kick Shalba head, causing him to crash down to the ground.

Fionn then jump back to the ground. "Had enough already. Fake Leader." Fionn mocked.

"...Not yet..."

"Hm?"

"For the sake...of creating...new system for the Devils...I will not be defeated..." Shalba struggling to get up. "For the one...who had the same thought...for my comrades...Cattleya...Creuserey...Old Satan Faction...I WILL NOT DIE IN HERE!" Shalba then releasing dozen of **Magic Circle** circling Fionn.

"This-"

" **Be judged by the Holy Light!** " Dozen of **Light Blast** started to appears.

"Tch." Fionn then preparing **Magic Circle** around Shalba's own **Magic Circle** to counter the blast.

That's when a Stake suddenly appear from the ground and pierce Shalba in the stomach.

"Guagh!"

Cao Cao raise his eyebrow. "So, you finally come."

Behind Cao Cao, Vlad is seen riding his horse while raise his hand forward. "So, this man...is Beelzebub."

"His descendant to be exact." Said Cao Cao.

Shalba **Magic Circle** then starting to die out.

"That was no need, Vlad- _heika_." Said Fionn while tapping his spear. His **Magic Circle** then disappear. "Even without your help, I myself can stop those **Magic Circle** of his. But, I thank you."

"Hmph." Vlad then creating more stakes, surrounding Shalba with it while several of them pierce his body. Shalba at first grunted in pain, before finally let out a heavy sigh.

"In the end...I lose huh..." He said looking down. "Damn it!"

"Young Devil." Shalba look up to see Vlad in front of him.

"Hmph. If it isn't the ancestor of the Vampires." Shalba said sarcastically.

Hearing it make Vlad clenching his fist but he decided to hold his anger. "For what reason you want to became leader?"

"Like a human like you understand!"

A stakes then formed and almost piercing that neck. "I ask question and you answer it. Consider this a pity from me. I normally kill invaders like you on sight." Said Vlad impassively.

Shalba gritted his teeth, but later found himself being overwhelmed by Vlad charisma. ' _Impossible. How could a mere human could had this much charisma!?_ ' He thought. "Rejected."

"Hm?"

"That's all." Shalba said. "This world...rejected us..."

"That's the truth, Shalba Beelzebub." Said Cao Cao who walked toward him. "You think you being outcast by society and highly thinking of your bloodline as unbeatable. That kind of thinking was wrong. No species could last forever. Something I learned with this." He pointing to his blind right eye.

Shalba disbelieved seeing it. He then chuckles. "I take...that was _Sekiryutei_ works?"

Cao Cao nodded.

"I see. However...I will not accept...advice from human..." Shalba said. "Before I died in this collection of spears...let me gift you some present..."

Cao Cao narrowed his eyes.

"The one...who wants to resurrect The beast of Apocalypse...is...****" Shalba said.

"I already guess its him." Said a voice.

Cao Cao then look upward to see a familiar face. "Vali."

"I merely came to observe." Said Vali, who fying down close to Vlad. "So, its been a long time, isn't it Shalba?"

"Vali...as always...you always getting in my way..." Shalba said.

"Its your fault for making Issei Hyoudo angry that almost cost your life." Vali countered. "Shalba. This also applied to Creuserey and Cattleya. You had the blood of original _Maou_ that flowed through your veins. However, have you ever ask to yourself?"

"What?"

"Do you ever think that the World Domination isn't something that the four original Satan seek?"

Shalba unable to answer that question. "You should be understand. Our current Devil System is mistaken. We, as the descendant of true Satan, should be correcting it."

"By eradicate other species beside us? To avoid peace with the others? What a fool." Vali mock him. "Although myself doesn't like this peaceful world, as long as I can enjoy battle with worthy opponents, that's enough for me." Vali said. "Shalba, as a descendant, you should live with proud. Have you consider what you do is tarnished Beelzebub good name?"

Once more, Shalba unable to answer.

"I agree with your words." Vlad said to Vali. "Now then, time for execution." Vlad then make rain of stakes that ready to fall toward Shalba. "Any last word, invaders?"

Shalba however, smile to himself while closing his eyes. ' _Life with proud huh...I never thought of it...Creuserey...Cattleya...I will tell this words to you both...in the afterlife_.' "Do it."

"Fine then. **My Sky!** " The rain of stakes then falling down and impaling Shalba, ending his life as his body disintegrates into light. "Seems he had found some peace before he died. However, that words of him make me wary. Do you about this, owner of **Longinus**?"

Cao Cao nodded. "For now, lets return to the fortress. We tell the others about it."

Vlad however, is received Telepathy. "Darnic?" Vlad asked. He then listen the message of the Telephaty. "What did you say!?"

* * *

On the fortress of Yggdmillenia, the building is shaking.

"W-what is this?" Ask Fiore.

"Someone must be shooting my **Dimension Lost** barrier from point blank range." Said Georg.

"Let me see." Said Caules using his **Projection Magic**. "Impossible...the fortress...is above us."

True to what Caules said, Semiramis **Hanging Gardens** now staying at the top of Yggdmillenia fortress, trying to shoot down the triple barrier that made by Georg, DxD Jeanne, and Anastasia.

* * *

"I never thought they prepare a triple defense like this." Semiramis said amused. "Is it the work of that Cao Cao as well."

"It seems." Said Shirou. "However, this barrier won't stand against your **Hanging Gardens**."

* * *

Meanwhile, Fate Jeanne and Rama still chasing the Flying Fortress. They initially confused that the Flying Fortress suddenly head toward the fortress, but never expecting that they attack the fortress.

"They must be going to steal the **Greater Grail**. It must be the doing of Assassin of Red." Fate Jeanne theorized.

"In that case. We must quickly go." Said Rama.

* * *

Meanwhile, **Hanging Gardens** managed to penetrate the three barriers and and shooting a wind that sucks anything below it. It even destroyed some of the watch tower. Not Long after, the ground break and the **Greater Grail** , which revealed lies on secret chamber on the underground, emerged and being suck up to the fortress. The **Grail** had the appearance of a ball with a statue of three woman inside of it.

On the outside, Darnic is seen fly using his **Magecraft**. "I'd never expected they had something like this. It even can penetrate three-layer defense."

"It seems." Said Sun who appeared beside him with minuscule Yu-Long on his back. "All of that shaking is disturbing my nap. However, I believe you had already predict this?"

Darnic nodded, then look toward the **Greater Grail**. ' _Now, the Yggdmillenia Clan that I protected is in grave danger. That's fact_.' Darnic then summoned a **rock bird** for spying on Semiramis Flying Fortress. " **Go**." He commanded. The bird later fly toward the fortress.

"Hoo. That amazing **Magecraft** you had there." Sun praised.

"Making that is usual for Magus, Sun Wukong- _san_." Darnic said. ' _However... for a century. We already face something like this. Eighty Years ago, when Yggdmillenia is predicted will fall, All form of_ _ **Magecraft**_ _is confiscated from us. I joined the Holy Grail War, using army of another country, even using my own comrades for my need. Not only that, I using people soul to lengthen my lives, even I don't know who I am this time. There are many things that I sacrifice for this_ _ **Greater Grail**_ _. Even visitors from other dimension gladly help my faction. There's no way... I give up!_ ' He thought with determination. For any evil deeds he had done, he must at least win this war to erase his sin.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 **And With this...Shalba Belzeebub is finally came to an end.**

 **For those who ask why I make Shalba's dead more honorable rather than become insane like in the canon, is because there is one word that stick in my life: No matter what, people can change to be better. If the evilest of all person can become a good person, why not for Shalba. The kindness that he shown is telling Cao Cao the one that's responsible for trying to revive Trihexa.**

 **I also tried to make the battle between Shalba and Fionn as fair as possible. Don't forget that although had a tendency to underestimate his foes, Shalba** **power level is equal to the Original Beelzebub due to Ophis snakes, so at least he shown some fights.**

 **See you on the next update! The next chapter telling the events that happened on anime Fate/Apocrypha Episode 11 and 12.**


	22. Chapter 22: Into the Fortress

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Isibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe.**

* * *

 **Into the Fortress**

Avicebron is seen riding on a rubble that was made by the suction of the Hanging Gardens.

"Avicebron- _san_!" Said a voice. Avicebron look behind and revealed it was Tristan who called him. He also jump to the rubble.

"You are the resurrected heroes of Vali Team? Why'd you here?" Ask Avicebron.

"It was on my own accord. Arthur can rest for awhile. I myself will go, since the others still exhausted after go to the front line." Tristan replied.

"I see." Aivcebron commented.

* * *

On the other side, Cao Cao, along with Vlad, is riding one of the rubble.

"I see you didn't bring him with you." Vlad comment about Fionn absence.

"I said to him to rest. He's already fight against Semiramis- _joo_ beast and Shalba Beelzebub. He got the rest that he deserve." Said Cao Cao. "Besides, I glad to fight with you again."

Vlad smirked. "You should realize that after this war is over, I will disappear. Our time to fight together is very short you know."

"I fully aware about it." Cao Cao replied. At first, he thought about using his **Servant Card** on him, but after seeing Vlad determination, he doesn't want to. He want to keep his respect to him by fighting alongside him as a fellow comrades, one that he almost no have during his lifetime.

"Then, why'd he also follow?" Vlad asked about Vali, who rather than ride on the rubble, just fly up to the fortress.

"Let say that he wants to see for himself, this rogue Servant." Cao Cao replied. "And...I also curious about his wish. It seems the answer can only be get if I met him face to face."

Vali, who flying upward to the Hanging Gardens, smirking. "At last, I will see this priest face to face."

* * *

Unknown to Cao Cao and the others, DxD Jeanne, along with Anastasia and Mata Hari are also riding the rubble as well to the Hanging Gardens as well.

"Are you sure about this, Jeanne- _chan_?" Ask Anastasia.

DxD Jeanne nodded. "I'm pretty sure Cao Cao- _kun_ won't agree with this. But, we must keep watching over Avicebron- _san_. Siegfried and Arthur are injured, so Medea and Florence- _san_ can't leave them. The same goes for Georg and Le Fay, who must watch over them as well."

"I hope this will not turn bad." Mata Hari prayed. "After all, that wound of yours..."

"Its okay. I used to get a wound like this." DxD Jeanne replied while pointing at her bandaged forehead. "The more important thing to do now is to defeat the priest that said by Atalanta- _san_."

* * *

On the plains, Boudica and Qin Liangyu are watching the Hanging Gardens from a distance.

"I can't believe it." Said Boudica. "To think that flying fortress could penetrate three-layer of defense at once."

"Their Assassin must be on completely different level." Qin Liangyu theorized. "By the way, where's Toole?"

"I order her to go back to the fortress to rest." Boudica replied. "She already lost her entire comrades due to that attack. Although a Homunculus, I'm pretty sure she had sadness after losing her fellow comrades."

"Boudica- _san_."

Boudica received Telepathy from someone. "Arthur- _san_. Is that you?"

"Yes. You must go back to the fortress immediately. I already said the same thing to Sasaki- _san_." Arthur said.

"Okay, I'll go back there immediately." Boudica said.

"Queen Boudica." Said a voice that revealed to be Chiron who carries a unconscious Penthesilea on his back.

"Chiron- _san_..." Boudica said, but seeing Penthesilea on his back make her worry. "Penthesilea- _san_! What happened to her!?" Boudica ask with worry.

"She force herself when fighting with Achilles. She only sleeping now, don't worry." Chiron assured her. True to what he said, Penthesilea out a soft sound from her mouth.

"Put her on my horse, Chiron- _san_!" Boudica offered. "I want to go back to the fortress."

Chiron nodded. He then put Penthesilea in front of Boudica.

"Chiron- _san_. If Penthesilea- _san_ is here, where's Achilles- _san_?" Ask Qin Liangyu.

"Achilles seems be called back by his faction. Atalanta also called back as well. It seems they ordered to defend the fortress in case our faction deploy our Servants to attack them. Remember that they also want to keep their betrayal low by now." Chiron theorized. "I must go back to the fortress to protect Fiore- _san_."

"So all of you are here?" Ask Heracles who running toward them.

"Heracles. Are you still gonna go to that fortress?" Ask Chiron.

"Of course. I can ask Georg to teleported me to there." Heracles replied. "I hear that all of you want to return to the fortress huh? Lets go together."

All of them nodded, then they run toward the fortress to guard it.

* * *

On the other side, Sasaki is seen still running on a plains when he sees something that always pick his interest during his lifetime.

Not far from there, Black Siegfried and Mordred still fight viciously. Both of them had injuries on their bodies.

"You can pierce my **Dragon Armor**? Impressive." Black Siegfried complimented his opponent while blocking her attacks.

"I'm just getting started!" Mordred yelled while launching red energy blast at point-blank range, making Black Siegfried thrown backward.

Black Siegfried however, managed to stand up while healing himself using his Master Mana.

"What an impressive sword fight." Said Sasaki who appears not far from them.

Mordred notice his presence. "Who are you!?" She asked. ' _Impossible. Why'd I didn't feel his presence until now?_ '

"Sasaki Koujiro." Black Siegfried said. "I take you still chased the rogue priest?"

"That what I intend to but, he manage to escape." Sasaki replied. "I actually was ordered to go back to the fortress however...seeing your fight want me to watch it."

"Don't disturb the battle between Knights damn Assassin!" Mordred yelled.

"I had no intention to do that. I merely come to watch. However..." He unsheathed **Monohoshizao**. "If you want...I will gladly do some slice or two against you. However, If I doing so, I don't respect Siegfried- _san_ pride."

"Tch. You mouth surely smart." Mordred said.

"And your attitude don't fit a swordsman at all. What you lack is calmness if I must advise you." Sasaki countered.

Black Siegfried then decided to interfered. "Here I go! Saber of Red!" He said while launching toward her. His voice catching Mordred attention who quickly blocked his attack with **Clarent**.

* * *

On the Hanging Gardens, DxD Jeanne, Anastasia, and Mata Hari already arrived on the top. They currently on the corridor of the fortress.

Anastasia use **Viy** to watch the surrounding. It then growled. "It safe to go." After she gives the signal, both Anastasia and DxD Jeanne later running through the corridor. When arrive on the Hanging Gardens, they are step too late from Avicebron and Tristan, making them must search for the Philosopher and the Archer of Knights of the Round Table.

Suddenly, DxD Jeanne look at Anastasia. "Anna- _chan_."

"Right." Both of them later doing a combination of **Holy Sword Blast** and **Ice Blast** to behind them, creating explosion when it hit something.

"Show yourself!" DxD Jeanne demanded.

"We already know you followed us since we arrived." Said Anastasia coldly. She then summon a barrage of icicles. **Viy** also appear behind her.

"We not afraid." Matahari said while unsheathed her rapier.

"My my." Said a man voice that walking forward. The man is revealed to be Cao Cao and Vlad with several Homunculus soldiers behind them. "Have you had need to attack me like that Jeanne? I'm glad I can activate my **Chatsuka Ratana** in time."

"Cao Cao- _kun_!" DxD Jeanne said in disbelief. "I...I...truly sorry! I...don't realize it was you!"

Anastasia also spoke. "I sorry Cao Cao- _san_...Vlad- _heika_. We don't know its you!" The icicles that she summoned later disappear. **Viy** also return to Anastasia doll that was tied on her belt.

"I truly can't forgive such thing...but since three of you doesn't realize...I'll forgive you this once." Vlad warned them.

"Jeanne, why'd you got here?" Ask Cao Cao demanding. "Its dangerous in here. And whats with the bandage? Who's injured you?"

"Its nothing." DxD Jeanne replied.

"Lady Celenike is the one that injured her, Cao Cao- _san_." Mata Hari revealed.

Hearing this make Cao Cao a little snapped. He surely remember that name. ' _The Master of Astolfo-dono...and the one who mock Mata Hari-dono presence during the banquet_...' "...I see...thank you for telling me." Cao Cao thanked. "Now then Jeanne, care to explain why you here? If you can't, return to the fortress."

"I won't stay at the fortress, Cao Cao- _kun_." DxD Jeanne replied.

Cao Cao narrowed his eyes. "Jeanne! You already being injured! Haven't I told you-"

"I don't want just stay silent!" DxD Jeanne yelled.

Hearing this make Cao Cao stopped talking. "Jeanne..."

"You, Sieg- _kun_ , George- _kun_ , and Herc- _kun_ already fight for long enough. Even now, Sieg- _kun_ and Arthur- _san_ are injured. For now, let me help you Cao Cao- _kun_! Please!" She begged him.

Cao Cao knew he can't force her to go back to the fortress considering her plea. She's right after all. Due to Siegfried an Arthur injuries, the fighting forces of the alliance is slightly reduced. He then sighed. "Fine. However, please...don't stay to far from me. You almost being killed during your first battle. I don't want to lose any comrades in this battle. "

DxD Jeanne nodded. "On that time, I dropped my guard. I promise it won't happen again."

"That also applies to both of you." Cao Cao point at Anastasia and Mata Hari.

"Okay Cao Cao- _san_." Anastasia accept.

"I promise." Mata Hari also accept.

"Fine. Lets go then. To take back the **Grail**." Vlad said. After that, all of them start to running toward the center of Hanging Gardens.

* * *

Inside the castle of Hanging Gardens, Karna is seen standing in front of a huge door. However, this is not the main hall. Its like a small room inside this castle.

' _I wonder what inside of it?_ ' He thought before tried to open the door.

"Lancer." Said Shirou who contacted him via Telepathy, making Karna stop from opening the door.

"What?" He asked.

"Lancer of Black, along with Cao Cao and three young girls are closing in. Caster of Black and the ressurected Archer are ahead of them. Hold them off. Rider and Archer already go there." Shirou ordered.

"Very well." Karna accept. He then turn to his **Astral Form**.

* * *

On the other side, Tristan and Avicebron are running alongside the hall to the center when they senses something.

"Avicebron- _san_. Do you sense it?" Ask Tristan.

"Enemies nearby." Avicebron replied. True to what he said, a blast of fire is racing toward them with amazing speed. He quickly make five **golem** to protect both of them from the blast. But the fire easily pierce through and incinerate his **golem**. That's when a group of stakes form a wall, protected them both from the blast.

Avicebron realized who work that stakes is. "Lancer. I take its you?"

True to what he said, Vlad, along with Cao Cao, DxD Jeanne, Anastasia, and Mata Hari arrived. Behind them, are several Homunculus soldiers.

"It seems the enemies are close by. Isn't that right, Lancer of Red?" Ask Vlad.

Not far from there, Karna, along with Achilles and Atalanta, are standing, blocking their way to move further.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness last time. But, I honored we can fight again." Karna said to Vlad. He then look at Cao Cao. "Cao Cao, its been a while."

"Its been a while as well, Karna- _dono_. Have you been well?" Ask Cao Cao.

Karna smiled hearing it. "I see. You allied yourself with the Black Faction." Karna marked.

"Not like that. I had my own goal as well. That's why I allied myself with them." Cao Cao countered. "However, I think its not the right time for our second spar now."

Karna nodded. He then look at Vlad. "This time, I'll defeat you."

"Hmph. Interesting." Vlad smirked, then run toward him. "This time, I pierce you like a satay!."

With that words, all the others are spread out. Avicebron creating **golem** armies from the wall of the fortress. Several **Dragon Tooth Warriors** is running toward DxD Jeanne, Anastasia, and Mata Hari.

"Jeanne-chan, lets help all these soldiers to fight." Anastasia suggested.

"You're right." DxD Jeanne agreed. Mata Hari also nodded. Using their mastery of sword-skill, they easily dispatch each **Dragon Tooth Warriors** that come near them. The **Golem** Armies also help fighting, since they more durable than **Dragon Tooth Warriors**. The Homunculus soldiers also join the fight.

Atalanta later preparing a shoot to destroy some of the **Golem** armies. But suddenly, a single arrow force her to duck.

"To avoid the shoot from my **Failnought**. As I expected from the Virgin Huntress." Said Tristan, who revealed that he's the one who fired it. **Failnought** is Tristan personal bow that using his favorite harp as it strings. It was rumored to never miss its targets.

"Judging from your clothes, you must be a knight am I correct?" Ask Atalanta.

Tristan nodded. "I heard rumors about your agility. However, that won't work effectively against **Failnought**."

"Rather than talking, show it." Atalanta then shoot an arrow that multiplied into hundreds. Tristan parried it by firing **Vacumm** **Blades** , creating small explosion.

On Achilles side, he currently face off with Cao Cao once more.

"It seems there are something different about you, Achilles- _dono_." Cao Cao marked.

"You realised it huh? Yes. my invincible body is being cast away." Achilles said.

' _That must be Penthesilea-joo work_.' Cao Cao thought. " **Balance Break!** " Cao Cao activated his **Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin**. " **Kahabatei Ratana**." After he said those word, hundreds of armored knights are appear out of nowhere. "According to your legends, if you exist in Indian, you can easily say a _Maharathi_. Let see how long you can defeat these five-hundred man. Since now your divinity is gone, lets enjoy this as a fellow human warriors."

"Hmph. You think these fake abominations can hold me off?" Achilles ask while going into battle stance.

"Well... Let see, shall we?" Cao Cao ordered an attack. The knight is going toward Achilles.

However, Vlad situation was different. The once powerful king that manage to fight on par with Karna is now being push back to the wall of the corridor.

"Ugh." He grunted when being push back to the wall.

"What's wrong Lancer of Black? Your movement seems sloppy than the last time we fought." Karna commented while cornering him.

Vlad only readying a battle stance.

"O King of Lonely Country, Are you gonna rest and ask for help? You can ask Cao Cao help though." Karna said while looking to Cao Cao. "I don't bother if I must fight two enemies at once."

That words of Karna is like a trigger that make Vlad snapped. "DAMN YOU!" He yelled feel insulted. He then doing some slashing movement, but the Hero of Charity easily avoid all of it. Seeing it won't work, he then summoned several stakes, but strangely the movement became much slower, which Karna take a quick notice and easily cut it.

"WHAT!?"

Covering the sharp tip with flame, Karna swing his lance down, which Vlad manage to block it. However, it just a feint. Karna then direct the blunt tip of his lance to the Lord Impaler stomach, making him grunted in pain and stutter backwards.

Vlad then found himself panting. ' _Why... Why did my power grow weaker in here? Is my Mana had reach its limits?_ ' He thought in confusion, he then look at Karna. ' _Even so... Hero of Charity, by the name of my family, I must defeat you at all costs!_ '

* * *

Outside the Hanging Gardens, Darnic is seen flying. The rock bird that he use currently watch over the battle that happen inside. "This is bad... In there is the domain of the Red Faction. The power of my king can't be utilized fully in there... Are we lose?" He asked himself. Memories when he first summoned Vlad, including his request for not using his another **Noble Phantasm** even when he's losing the battle, is resurface on his mind.

' _However... if it goes like this, there's no other choice. The one that I must protect is my clan. And what I seek is_ _ **Akashic Records**_.' He thought. He then look at the Hanging Gardens with sad face. "And for that, I need **Greater Grail** at all costs." He then look at his **Command Seals**. "I'm sorry Lancer. However... for my family protection, I'm gladly becoming a hateful devil to open a path to victory."

* * *

On the center of the fortress, Shirou is currently observing the **Greater Grail**. He currently satisfied because at last, his objective finally being completed. "Its been a long time. I can't believe it took so long to able to do this." He said while looking at his open palm. Memories of the past started to resurfaced. The time he spent with his Master, Meeting Darnic, The destruction of Fuyuki, the death of his Master, all of it. "Its been sixty years since that day isn't it?" He said to himself while smiling. He then look at the **Greater Grail** once more. "At last, the time has arrived. The time when my wish will be come true. But, why my feeling said this wish will not be come true?"

* * *

On the other side, Semiramis is also observing the **Greater Grail**. "It had such light. No wonder it can grant anything." Semiramis commented. "With this, he only one step from his wish. Now then, I wonder how the fight goes on?"

* * *

On the open plains, Mordred and Black Siegfried still fighting against each other. Both of them are almost equal in speed and strenght, prove by their various wounds on their body.

Sasaki is still seen observing the battle with interest. ' _Even though each of them had injuries. In term of sword battle, Siegfried-san is more powerful than her_.' Sasaki thought. ' _This dance... will be over very soon_.'

Black Siegfried then keep distance. "My blade, roar!" **Balmung** then unleashed enormous blue energy.

"A **Noble Phantasm**?" Mordred commented. She then release her helmet, because that the condition for her **Noble Phantasm** to be unleashed. She then grin. "Very well. I'll fight you using **Noble Phantasm** as well." **Clarent** then unleashed enormous red aura that full of hatred.

' _It doesn't matter if both of their strike is success, unsuccessful, or tie...this will be the critical moment of this battle_.' Sasaki thought.

"Here I go! Saber of Black!" Mordred said.

"Here I come! Saber of Red!" Black Siegfried replied. " **Balmung!** "

" **Clarent Blood Arthur!** " The two **Noble Phantasm** of two of the strongest sword in existence clashing against each other, creating a spiraling aura that races to the sky.

* * *

On the fortress, Arthur can see the clashing energy of Mordred and Black Siegfried. ' _Such power. I wonder...how long I will reach their level?_ ' He thought.

"They surely on different level, aren't they?" Ask Siegfried who appear to be walking. He had some bandages cause of his injuries.

"I see you already fully healed?" Ask Arthur.

"Not really. Some of the injuries still painful." Siegfried replied. "How about yours?"

"Only small wound. None are fatal." Arthur replied. "Siegfried. I think I must said sorry to you."

Siegfried tilted his head.

"After my defeat against Mordred, I finally realize that my swordsmanship had some sense of vanity in it. I even didn't realize that you idolized me so much. Even you want to defeat me till now. However, what I did is dismissing you like something unimportant, continue to seek opponent while letting my vanity grows." Arthur admitted.

"That should be my word." Siegfried said. "If I not remember your words, maybe I will died against Jack the Ripper."

"The resolve thing?" Arthur tried to remember.

Siegfried nodded. "However, I don't mind if you think of me as a nuisance. My promise to Lint never changed. I will become the strongest swordsman for her."

"And I will become that for Le Fay sake." Arthur countered with a smile.

"Siegfried- _san_." Said a woman voice.

Both Siegfried and Arthur turn to see Fiore in wheelchair being push by Caules. "Why are you go out from my room? Your injuries not healed yet."

"Thats not needed. As a warriors, I already adapt to this." Siegfried replied. "Besides...I don't really like staying in women room."

"Arthur- _san_. Are you injuries already heal?" Ask Caules with concern.

"It already healed. Don't worry." Arthur assured him. "Where's Le Fay?"

"Currently. She stays in my room. She said she wants to help Frankenstein know much about the human life, since now...she's ressurected." Caules replied. "Medea and surprisingly, Chevalier- _san_ also stays inside."

"Then, what about Nigthingale- _san_ and St. George?"

"There you are Siegfried." Said a voice that make the Demonic Sword User shaking in comical fear.

"I'm sorry...but I must get away as fast as possible from here..." Said Siegfried who quickly move away from the corridor. All that seeing the scene is laughing.

* * *

Astolfo is seen watching the Hanging Gardens when St. George suddenly appeared beside him.

"May I accompany you?" Ask St. George kindly.

"Sure! Sure! I don't mind company if I not lonely!" Astolfo replied with happy tone. He currently wearing a white t-shirt with a purple jacket.

"I heard that you being resurrected by Lady Jeanne."

"Yup! That's right. But don't worry, She didn't force me at all. Its my choice. And besides...the will to life is the common thing that humanity had. Isn't that right?" Astolfo said.

St. George smiled hearing it. "You're right. However... all of us must face the God on Cao Cao- _san_ dimension after this war is over. Aren't you plan the same?"

"If my adventures becomes more many, then yes! But, why do you think the God will be angry about this?" Ask Astolfo.

"Some dead person had a wish: To walk among the living once again. That also applied to us. Even you doing it based on that wish. That is why the God made a restriction to not resurrected the dead since its taboo unless on circumstances. I glad that all of us are resurrected with the permission of our Lord. However...what about the others? What they must say to their respective gods?" St. George said referring to the others resurrected heroes.

"Don't darken the mood!" Astolfo said. "Just think positive! I'm sure that they will understand!"

St. George only smile hearing it. "Yes. I hope so..."

* * *

On the entrance to the fortress, Georg welcome Heracles, Boudica, Qin Liangyu, Chiron, and Penthesilea, who still sleeping. Georg then lift her using **Telekinesis**. "What happen to her?"

"She's too overworked herself when doing a mock battle against Achilles. She only sleep." Chiron explained.

"Thank you for guarding her Sagitarius- _san_." Georg said.

Chiron nodded while smiling.

"By the way, Georg." Said Heracles. "Can you teleported me to that flying things?"

Georg raising his eyebrow hearing it. "For what reason?"

* * *

Back to the Hanging Gardens corridor, Vlad is keep being push back by Karna. ' _My power keep weakening. What is it? What is truly happening?_ ' Vlad thought frustrated.

Cao Cao still using his **Kahabatei Ratana** , an orb with the ability to create an army of armored knights, to keep Achilles at bay, while he look to the battle between Vlad and Karna. "I see... so that's Vlad- _heika_ weakness."

"Are you ready to fall back?" Karna ask Vlad while stop his battle stance.

"What do you mean?"

"This flying fortress belong to our Assassin. The power you had before originated from Romania. The respect of people on there to you make you stronger. But, that power of yours don't exist in here, King of Lonely Country." Karna said deduced Vlad power.

The Lord Impaler widen his eyes. ' _So that's the reason_...'

"In other words...that power of yours is a type of territory abilities, Vlad- _heika_." Said Cao Cao joining the conversation. "You forgot to put some territory in this place, that's why you lose."

"If you decided to fall back, I will not chase you. However, as a replacement you won't get the **Holy Grail**." Karna said.

"That's funny. Do you think an honored warrior will fall back after getting such pity and being ashamed by all the participants that currently here?" Ask Vlad, not amused.

Karna realize there are some truth in his words. He also remembered that Bheesma told him about the eldest of Viratas prince, Sweta. How he doesn't want to fall back even though he's outmatched by Bheesma. "You're right. I'm sorry for my rudeness." Karna apologized. He then suddenly appear in front of Vlad, doing some spear clashing. However, true to what he theorizes, the Lord Impaler is getting weaker as the time goes. Vlad then summoned formation of stakes that trap Karna. However, he easily cut all of it. Vlad then jump backward.

' _I never thought the difference in power could be this far!_ ' He thought.

"Its to bad. As a respect, I'll give you the honored death. I pray that your soul may find peace." Karna then prepare his **Brahmastra**.

Vlad only closing his eyes while smiling, ready for his fate.

"No. You still had chance for win."

Vlad surprised hearing it and found Darnic is standing on the top floor of the corridor.

"Stand up, King of Romania. You had no thinking to lose in a place like this do you? Aren't you a hero full of ambition that was resurrected by this country?" Darnic asked.

"Darnic!? Why'd you here?" Ask Vlad.

Karna cancelled the use of his **Brahmastra**.

Cao Cao also turn his attention to Darnic. "Darnic- _dono_. What are you doing here? If you think to fight against these Red Faction heroes, you stood no chance."

Achilles stop slashing the armored knight that was made by Cao Cao for awhile when he saw Darnic. "Isn't that Lancer of Black Master?"

"That's..." Said Anastasia.

"Darnic- _san_..." Said DxD Jeanne.

"No matter what, we will take that **Greater Grail** , and our clan, Yggdmillenia, will be victorious. For that reason... You must win. Even though you lose against him for now, that doesn't mean you had no chance to win. If you use that **Noble Phantasm**... your victory already guaranteed, Lancer." He said while showing his **Command Seals**.

Vlad gasp hearing it. "Darnic! What did you just say?"

"Use that **Noble Phantasm**. Without those, our conditions will become much worse!" Darnic demanded.

Vlad gritted his teeth. "Haven't I told you... I won't use that wretched **Noble Phantasm**? ARE YOU FORGOT!?"

"The one that forgot is you DAMN SLAVES!?" Darnic exclaimed.

Darnic declaration make all the participants on the room become stunned.

Cao Cao narrowed his eyes. His fist clench even after some blood pour from it. "How dare he..."

"Such terrible words..." Mata Hari said in disbelieved. "...Is he truly think of us as slaves?"

Karna frowned hearing it.

Tristan and Achilles narrowed his eyes.

Atalanta just sighed. ' _This is why I can't trust men_.'

"Seems some men didn't change..." Anastasia commented.

"What does he think when he resurrect him?" Ask DxD Jeanne. "I feel sorry for King Vlad."

Avicebron just silent.

"Damn you Darnic!" Yelled Cao Cao who pointing **True Longinus** toward him. "Fuck off with your goal of prosperity. You dare to insult warriors pride!? A coward like you!?"

"SILENCE!" Darnic yelled. "Why do you think I accept this alliance? Is all for my own ends. Everything for the prosperity of Yggdmillenia! For my wish!"

"In the end. You will become a Devil." Cao Cao commented. "A human version of Shalba Belzeebub."

Darnic however ignored the comment, and look at Vlad once more. "No matter what we must sacrifice, we must get that **Greater Grail**! NO MATTER WHAT! If no, my ambitions will be ruined!"

"That's arrogant."

Darnic widen his eyes to look that DxD Jeanne is the one that badmouthed him. "You..." He remembered the event when he saves her from being killed by Celenike.

"A man like you had no right to be Master!" DxD Jeanne yelled. "Is that ambitions so important to you? Is what inside your head only that prosperity thing!? Think once more!" She said, then pointing at Vlad. "He... King Vlad... He already work his best for your victory! Why don't you appreciate it!?"

"Silence." Darnic then shoot a **Magic Blast** from his palm toward her. But DxD Jeanne blocked it easily using **Holy Sword Wall**.

"Tch." Darnic grunted. He then look at Vlad once more. "As I said before... I WON'T LET MY AMBITION NOT GRANTED! That's why there's no other choice other than using that **Noble Phantasm**!" The **Command Seals** on Darnic hand then glows. " **I order you with my Command Seals! Vlad Tepes! Activated Legend of Dracula!** " Darnic commanded.

"DARNIC! DAMN YOU-" Said Vlad before he gasp and begin a horrifying transformation. His arm become elongated. Several stakes emerged from his body. His skin become pale. From his back, grows two pair of wings. **"I...I am...Not a blood-sucking Devil! I'M HUMAN! GUAAGH!"** He yelled while forcefully transformed.

Cao Cao can do nothing. He just gritted his teeth. His grip on **True Longinus** is intensified. "I'm truly sorry...Vlad- _heika_..." He muttered.

"No! You're Vampire! DRACULA TO BE EXACT!" Darnic doing a maniac smile.

Karna narrowed his eyes toward him. As a person, he can't accept Darnic acts. But he's bound to the Red Faction so he can do nothing. ' _In the end. I do the same like that time. Doing nothing while Adharma is being done in front of me_.'

" **Then... With the second Command Seals! I order you** -" Before he can finish those words. Vlad launched toward him and stab his gut using his spear.

Vlad grinned. **"I won't let you do as your please!"**

"UHAK!" Darnic however grinned. "- **Before you can take the Greater Grail, Keep live on!** "

Vlad then screamed in pain while a pair of fangs grow on his jaw. He then bites Darnic right shoulder, sucking his blood.

"AHAHAHAHA! That's right Lancer! Keep sucking my blood!" Darnic said with dark satisfaction.

Anastasia narrowed her eyes. "I won't let you go any further." **Viy** suddenly appears in front of Darnic, choking him with the temperatures around him dropping every seconds.

"Guuughhhh..." Darnic feeling asphyxia, unable to breath. However, he somehow find his way to talk. " **Let my body and soul merged** -" Before he can finish the last command, a **Vacumm Blades** suddenly launched toward him and stab him between his eyes, killing him instantly.

The person is revealed to be Tristan. He sighed after shooting it. "That finished it."

Vlad however, turned to the other participant inside the room, since he was commanded to keep living because Darnic **Command Seals**. **"I'm...not a...vampire..."** He managed to talk.

Suddenly, Cao Cao extend his **True Longinus** and pierced through the Lord Impaler. He later screaming in pain because vampire is considered Being of Darkness like Devil, so **True Longinus** holy attributes work perfectly with him. "With this...I hope you find peace in the afterlife...Vlad- _heika_..." His bang hiding his eyes.

Despite in pain, Vlad managed to smile. **"Thanks...for freeing me from this state."**

Cao Cao nodded while doing a sad smile. **True Longinus** later shine. " **Shine. The spear that destroy Gods**." He said. Later, an enormous amount of **Holy Light** is emitted. Vlad demonic body then starting to disintegrate.

' _I hope...Lord accept me_...' Vlad thought before his body is disintegrates.

At the same time, the light goes down, and there are no trace of the Lord Impaler anywhere. Cao Cao then put **True Longinus** on the ground, and clap his hand together, praying for him.

Karna then decide to speak. "Cao Cao. I know you feel sad because you already considers Lancer of Black your comrades in arms. However, as a warrior, don't let your emotions clouded you on the battlefield. Enemies won't give time for you to grieve." Karna advises him.

Cao Cao then look at Karna. "You're right." Cao Cao said. He then pick up the **True Longinus** , and point it to the Hero of Charity. "I'm glad we can face each other again Karna- _dono_."

"The same for me." Karna smiled. "In this battle, I want you to show me. All your power."

"If like that, that will ruin the fun." Cao Cao replied.

"You're right." Karna realized. "I'm sorry for my rudeness."

' _Is he airhead or something?_ ' Cao Cao thought. He then launched toward him. Karna then block the attack with his lance. Cao Cao then glanced at DxD Jeanne.

DxD Jeanne later nodded. She then look at Anastasia and Mata Hari. "Anna- _chan_. Matahari- _chan_. Lets we keep Achilles- _san_ busy."

Meanwhile, the warriors that was made by **Kahabatei Ratana** dissappear since Cao Cao deactivate his **Balance Breaker**. He then look at his next adversaries. "So, now I fight against a bunch of girls?"

"Don't underestimate us." Said Mata Hari who launched forward and doing a stab movement against Achilles with her rapier, which he easily avoid.

"Although I lose my divine body, don't underestimate me!" Achilles then kick Mata Hari stomach, causing her to cough saliva and thrown to the air.

Anastasia then unleashed **Viy** , who tried to catch Achilles. Achilles doing some divine movements to avoid being caught by it. Thats when DxD Jeanne yelled. " **Balance Break!** " She activated her **Balance Breaker** , **Stake Victim Dragon** , which created dragon form from **Holy Swords**. The Dragon head-butted Achilles, causing him to thrown and crashed to the wall.

On Atalanta side, she found herself trying to avoid Tristan **Vacuum Blades**.

"What's wrong. Have you had no time to shoot your arrow?" Ask Tristan while continuing firing his attacks.

Atalanta grunted. She then finally managed to shoot arrow that multiplies into many. Tristan using his **Vacuum Blades** , managed to destroy it.

"Tch."

"I take that everyone is fighting." Said a voice that revealed to be Fate Jeanne. "I senses that Lancer of Black is eliminated by someone."

"Cao Cao- _kun_ is the one that killed him." DxD Jeanne said to her. "For the reason, his Master become crazy and tried to merge himself with him. Luckly, Tristan- _san_ managed to kill him before he can invoke that order."

"I see."

Cao Cao and Karna still clashing against each other. Each of them later shot their respective long range attacks.

" **Incinerate! Holy Blast!** "

" **Brahmastra!** "

A blast of **Holy Light** and **Divine Fire** race and clashed against each other, creating massive explosion. The others shield their eyes from the dust.

Cao Cao then stop the fighting for awhile to look at Fate Jeanne. "Jeanne- _dono_. Why you go on your own? Where's Rama- _heika_?"

"He had some business of his own, Cao Cao- _san_." Fate Jeanne replied. "Now, I must met this priest at all costs."

* * *

On the plains where Black Siegfried and Mordred battling against each other, the result of their **Noble Phantasm** colliding against each other creating a huge crater. Mordred is seen heavily injured. Her body armor is completely destroyed, showing her inside outfit which is revealed to be very revealing. Black Siegfried on the other side is injured as well. Some part of his armor also destroyed.

"You're great." Mordred praise.

"The same goes for you." Black Siegfried return the compliment.

"Siegfried- _san_." Said Sasaki. "I'm sorry for interrupted, but we are ordered to go back to the fortress immediately."

Black Siegfried nodded. "I'm sorry. But lets fight somewhere else." He then sheathed Balmung, and run alongside Sasaki to the fortress.

"Hey wait!"

"Don't move! Knight of Treachery."

Mordred gasp. She then look behind her and see that Rama is standing while pointing his arrow at her. Its his **Noble Phantasm** , **Vishnu Buja** , that allow him to access to various weapon that he keeps during his lifetime.

"Huh. An Archer hope to stop me?" Mordred taunt.

"Don't fight with him Saber." Kairi said.

"What? Why Master!?" Mordred clearly dissastified.

"That weapon he holds... if you hit, you surely die." Kairi warned.

Mordred silent for a second, then return to her casual outfit. She then turn to where her Master go, turning to **Astral Form**.

Rama then sighed. "For her to realized the danger of **Gowavijaya**." He then look at the Hanging Gardens. "I wonder how Jeanne- _san_ doing."

* * *

Back to the Hanging Gardens, The battle still in rage with the Hero Faction against Servants of Red.

"Jeanne- _dono_ , you must keep continue your way to the fortress!" Cao Cao advised while still figthing against Karna. "We hold all of them on here."

Fate Jeanne nodded. "I understand." She then run passing the others.

Karna parried Cao Cao attack. "Well, it seems its bit crowded in here."

"Why we don't search for a wider place?" Cao Cao suggested. He then destroyed the roof of the castle corridor with **Holy Light Blast** , then flew upward.

"Hoo. You choose an aerial battle." Karna commented. He then flew upward following Cao Cao. "Rider, Archer. I leave them to you."

Both of them just nodded.

Avicebron suddenly step in front of DxD Jeanne. "Cao Cao comrades, you can go and support Ruler now. I'll somehow stop Rider of Black from advance any further."

Achilles just narrowed his eyes.

"Okay." DxD Jeanne then deactivated her **Balance Breaker**. Anastasia also summon **Viy** back. Mata Hari also sheathed her rapier back. "Lets go. Support Jelly- _chan_." The three of them later running chasing Fate Jeanne.

Avicebron sighed. "I don't know why, but that nicknames sounds funny." He commented.

Achilles then stab his spear to the ground. "Now then. Since Lancer already separated from us. Let stop this mock battle."

Tristan and Atalanta also stopped their battles. Not long after that, the area turn into silver in color. Georg and Heracles later appeared via **Dimension Lost**.

"Heracles!" Atalanta greet with relief.

Avicebron look at his surrounding. "The air seems different."

"That because its an **Artificial Space** that I made, make us cut off from the outside world." Georg said.

"Hey, where's Cao Cao, Jeanne, and the others?" Ask Heracles. He didn't see them anywhere.

"If I may suggest, he must be had battle with the Hero of Charity." Georg said.

"Jeanne is chasing Ruler to support him along with your faction Caster and Assassin." Avicebron explained.

Heracles nod in undertanding. He then look at Atalanta. "Now then. I think you already prepared now?"

Atalanta nod. "I ready."

"Do you don't mind be fully ressurected?"

"No."

Avicebron a little confuse hearing it.

"If that so..." Heracles then pick up a Servant Card from his pocket.

* * *

Shirou is almost ready to open the door which is revealed to be a secret room where all the other Masters of Red being put to slumber using Semiramis special poison. He currently planning to take their **Command Seals** to ensure absolute control of the Red Faction and make his plan go more smoother.

"Then. Lets do this." Shirou then open the door. Inside of it lays five Masters of Red who all unconsciouss. Shirou then checking their arm when he find something shocking. He then widen his eyebrow. "...Tch..." He muttered.

"Whats the matter, Master?" Ask Semiramis that suddenly appears.

"The **Command Seals** of Rider and Archer... They dissappear..." Shirou said in disbelief. "Is that mean they've being killed?"

"I'm not so sure about that." Semiramis replied. "Rather than grieving, you should take the **Command Seals** that still available."

Shirou nodded.

* * *

On the sky above the fortress, Cao Cao and Karna are doing spear fight against each other. Cao Cao body had some injuries, while Karna body had none due to his **Kavacha and Kundala** and also his mastery of the lance.

"Lets heat the tense. **Balance Break**!" Cao Cao activated his **Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin**.

Karna who seeing this became wary. "I take it that special ability of yours?"

"Correct. **Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin**. Be glad if you can guesses its abilities. **Kahabatei Ratana**." After that, dozens of armored knight appeared from thin air. Two of armored knight then race toward Karna. He easily parried their attack and slicing them in two.

"In that case, **Hatsutei Ratana**." Cao Cao then using the first Shippo that had the ability to levitate any object that it touches and can grant Cao Cao the ability to flight without using Mana. The orb float below Cao Cao and expanded, making him standing on it. "The next is... **Holy Light Blast**!" Cao Cao shot a blast of **Holy Light** toward Karna. Being caught off-guard, he had no choice but to block with his lance.

' _I see. Those orbs had special ability of their own. The shape and aura are same, so make me hard to predict what abilities he's gonna use next_.' Karna thought. " _If that's the case... I can only counter it by remembering each name of the orbs. The one that he show: Creating artificial army and levitate anything_.'

Cao Cao narrowed his eyes. It seems Karna tried to guessess every special abilities of his **Balance Breaker**. ' _Tch. He already realized huh? In that case, I'll finish this quickly_.' He thought. " **Atsusa Ratana**!" the orbs that had the ability to teleport anything race towards Karna.

Karna saw the incoming attacks. ' _This time. What did the abilities that he used?_ ' He then tries to slice the orb, but when his lance touch it, he found himself suddenly teleported close to Cao Cao. "When did he-"

" **Balinayaka Ratana!** " Cao Cao then outing the strongest ability of his Balance Breaker. The orb emitting huge amount of energy of destruction, creating blast that struck Karna at point-blank range.

Cao Cao then slightly panting. However, he shock to see the result of his attack. Karna is revealed to had survive the blast while only receiving minor wounds on his cheek.

Karna smiled. "That interesting. Seems you abilities stem from your desire to equal to the Gods. Levitation, Army gathering, Teleportation, Destruction. That's God speciality. I'm honored there are still man who tries to become the strongest like me. However, it seems that Balinayaka Ratana became overheated after you use it."

"The same. I can't believe you able to guesses my ability that easily. As expected of Bharatayudha third commander." Cao Cao said. He then smirk. "However, that wound of yours."

Karna swipe the blood from his cheek.

"It make me realize something. According to the history, there should be nothing that can pierce **Kavacha and Kundala**. But, seeing you being injured, I finally realized that it reduce the damage to your bodies above fifty percent...no, even close to full power like you was alive." Cao Cao theorized. "However, no matter how strong, that armor can't protect you from attacks from inside of your body. Am I correct?"

Karna however smiled in respect. "How smart. You right." He then prepare another technique while his lance being covered in flames. "Then, are you brave enough to receive the technique that I learnt from Parashurama?"

"Hoo. So, you going to strike me with attack of the one of seven _Chiranjivi_ of India? Fine. Come then." Cao Cao said, although he unsure if he can block the attack of the one that taught Dronacharya and Karna in warfare.

Karna then prepare a throwing stance. His lance engulfed in flame. " **Brahmastra Ku** -" Before he can finish, Karna suddenly flying down, but he more like fall.

Cao Cao who see this, confused. "What... Is happen?"

* * *

On Fate Jeanne side, she currently still running on the corridor. Suddenly, one of the statue on the wall is shooting Energy Blast toward her. She quickly block it with her battle flag. "An Automatic Reflect Trap. How could their Assassin be this strong?" She said in disbelief while destroying the statue. She then continuing her move. "At last, I will found my reason to be called in this war." She said.

Behind her, DxD Jeanne, Anastasia, and Mata Hari had managed to follow her. "Jelly-chan!" DxD Jeanne called.

Fate Jeanne turn her head while running. "Jeanne. Why you follow me?"

"Its Avicebron- _san_ suggestion." DxD Jeanne replied.

"Very well. But stick close to me. Their Assassin is dangerous." Fate Jeanne warned. They finally reached a door that looks like an entrance to large room.

"I'll open it. **Viy**." Anastasia summon her familiar to open the door. When its opened, the room looks like the inside of Catholic Church. "It safe."

After she said that, all of them entering the room. That is when some **Black Keys** is thrown from nowhere toward Fate Jeanne. Fate Jeanne realised this and easily destroy it. "I know you there, rogue Servant. Come out." She ordered.

"Oh. I don't need to hide myself then." Said a man voice that revealed to be Shirou, who came down from the stairs.

After seeing her face however, Fate Jeanne is shocked. "Impossible..."

"Jelly- _chan_ whats wrong? Are you know him or something? You face is pale." Ask DxD Jeanne.

"I don't know why. But I feel a dangerous aura from him." Anastasia said.

"Greetings. The current Ruler of this war, and of course, Hero Faction and their ressurected heroes. I'm the rogue Servant that you're looking for, and the Master of Assassin of Red, Kotomine Shirou." Shirou introduced himself.

Fate Jeanne cannot speak seeing his appearance.

"Don't make shocking face like that." Shirou said to her.

Fate Jeanne then grit her teeth. "I never expected it. There are sixteenth Servant in front of me."

Hearing Fate Jeanne statement make DxD Jeanne and the other shocked. "Sixteenth Servant..."

"So, he's Master as well Servant?" Anastasia said. "But, what class is he?"

"No, you're wrong. I was called during the Third Holy Grail War. And like you, I also Ruler class. I think that already answer your question, Duchess of Russia?" Shirou revealed.

"Thats more than enough." Anastasia replied.

"But why? I can't believe that the rogue Servant is Ruler. If you truly Ruler, why did you disobey the rule of Holy Grail War?" Fate Jeanne demanded.

"Of course because he had personal ambition." DxD Jeanne guess. "Salvation of human isn't it?"

Shirou smile. "You smart for a young girl." He praised.

"I don't need praise from villain." DxD Jeanne declined.

Shirou just smile, then look at Fate Jeanne once more. "Rules you say? Even if I follow the rules, I can't save anyone." He said while had a serious look. "Thats right. No matter what the rules, I won't let anyone blocking my ambition."

"I see. So you just like the Master of Vlad- _heika_ that we killed." Anastasia said reffering to Darnic. "All you care is your selfish wish."

"I'm not that selfish Duchess of Russia." Shirou repliedof. "In fact, my wish is very simple."

"Then, what is your wish?" Ask Fate Jeanne. Although she already know, she want to make sure by hearing it from him. "Amakusa Shirou Tokisada."

Hearing the rogue Servant true name making it more shocking. Especially DxD Jeanne. "The leader of Rebel of Shimabara during Edo Age. How...how could he become..."

Shirou smirked. "Isn't that obvious? I will save humanity, Jeanne d'Arc."

"Hoo. So you're the rogue Servant. I can't believe I met you face to face."

Shirou look up and see the roof the room being blasted off, making the rubbles fall to the floor. "So, we finally meet face to face, Cao Cao. The one that give me some nuisances." He said.

Cao Cao, who flying on the air, smirked. "No, you're the one that become nuisances."

* * *

On the sky above the Hanging Gardens, Rizevim, along with Euclid and mysterious man, is seeing observe the commotion.

"Rizevim- _sama_. There are many heroes of the past in there. Cao Cao and some members of Hero Faction and your grandson are on inside." Euclid said, sensing their energy. "Further more, their enemies is the leader of Shimabara Rebellion. He said he want salvation for all human."

"That ridicilous." Rizevim stated. "A thing like that more useful to destroy the world. And besides, no matter how strong they are, do you they can defeat our friend in here on close-range battle?"

Behind Rizevim and Euclid is a muscular man. He had neck-length black hair, thin mustache and goatee, and wear an body armor akin to Ancient India. On his shoulder, is a huge war mace. "My friend Karna. We will meet after so long."

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 **And that finally finish the chapter when Amakusa and Cao Cao finally met face to face. What will happen? And who is the mysterious man that come with Rizevim and Euclid? Stay tune to the story.**

 **For Darnic, I don't follow the canon when he fully merge himself with Vlad. Don't forget there are the heroes of Cao Cao and Vali that was in there. I also recently know after watching Apocrypha Episode 12 that Vampire are weak to Holy Weapon. Cao Cao True Longinus can extinguish Utimate-Class Devil with ease. Transformed Vlad... Why not?**

 **As for now, here some vocabulary for this chapter:**

 **Adharma: An Indian words. Meaning something that refers to the action that doesn't according to Dharma, like discord, disharmony, and evil.**

 **Parashurama: 6th avatar of Vishnu, knowledgeable about all astras, sastras and divine weapons. Known as warrior Brahmana that doesn't want to teach Kshatriya.**

 **Chiranjivi: seven immortal living beings in Hinduism who are to remain alive on Earth until the end of the current Kali Yuga.**

 **Gowavijaya: Rama overpowered arrow from Rama dan Sinta by R.A. Kosasih. An arrow that had the ability to pierce any defense with the conditions that the one that must be shoot must be committing huge sins on their shoulder. Ex: Destroying Nature, Fighting their own siblings, and another evil deeds. That's why Rama would never use it unless necessarily.**

 **See you on the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23: Human Salvation

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Isibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe.**

* * *

 **Human Salvation**

Cao Cao and Shirou now finally met against each other. Each of them glare at each other, waiting for moment to strike first if one of them triggers.

"I'm glad to finally meet you. I'd never expected that the rogue Servant is the leader of the famous rebellion when he still alive." Cao Cao said sarcastically while landing on the ground.

"The same for me. I never believe that Cao Cao, the ruthless leader of Three Kingdoms Era, had a descendant." Shirou replied calmly. "And, to had a spear that pierce Jesus."

Cao Cao chuckles hearing it. "You know, for a villain in this war, you very easy to talk with." Cao Cao taunt him. "Now then, I really want to hear your reason before I split that head of yours from your body."

Fate Jeanne then decide to ask him. "I really want to know. For a **Holy Grail** , why'd you must act this far? Even incarnate as human for sixty years? What inside your mind exactly, Amakusa Shirou?"

Still smiling, Shirou ignored her question. "As a believer of the same Lord, you should be understand."

"Hoo. But what will you do is against what every God wants, Amakusa- _dono_." Cao Cao cut off. "I bet the Lord will be sad with what your going to do."

"Like I said before, I won't let anyone disturb my wish, even if I must kill all of you in here and face the wrath of the God itself." Shirou replied.

"You should know that the event of Fuyuki Holy Grail War isn't something that many people wants. What is you seeking for?" Ask Fate Jeanne once more.

"I just want to save humanity." He replied with the same words. "That is why, let me have that **Greater Grail**."

"Just why? Why using such terrible way?" Ask DxD Jeanne. "I can't believe a saint like you will be fall this much just for the sake of wish."

"If I explain it right now, you won't be understand little girl. Plus, I sense a holy spirit inside of you. Don't tell me, you are hero reincarnation?" Ask Shirou.

"You meet with the reincarnation of Jeanne d'Arc." DxD Jeanne introduced herself.

Shirou slightly widen his eyes, since he doesn't know about **Black Hole Phenomena**. ' _Impossible... Jeanne d'Arc is standing in front of me. This girl_...'

Fate Jeanne raise her voice. "As a Ruler, you should be understand. We can only help this world using the wish of those who still lives on on this world. Heroic Spirits should never past that line, and not force their desire to help humanity that doesn't want salvation." She advise.

However, hearing it make the rebellion leader slightly lose his composure. "Its been sixty years since that day! I already wait patiently since that time! There's no way I give up that easily! This is the only chance that I have. Everyone that stand on my way, I'll cut it down!"

However, a laughing echoed. "HAHAHAHAHA! I see! I see! What an dramatic showcase!" Said the voice who revealed to be Vali who came down from the air through the hole that Cao Cao made. His **Balance Breaker** armor later disappear when he landed on the ground. "I actually just want to stay silent hearing, but, after hearing what you said...you're not different than villain!"

"Me... A villain? My wish is sincere for every humanity."

"Just human? What about the others?" Vali demanded. "Do you know-"

"Stop right there, Vali." Cao Cao said. He don't want to risk Shirou to know about the their dimension. "Now then, before I get bored by this argument of who was right or who was wrong, I want to hear your goal personally. What do want to gain exactly?"

"I also agree." Fate Jeanne said. She then narrowed her eyes. "Amakusa Shirou, if you can't fulfill the hope of every human on this time, you had no rights to call yourself Heroic Spirits."

"Huh. Why'd you call him hero Jeanne- _san_? He just a soul who can't find peace." Vali said.

"What you said is right young man. Jeanne d'Arc, I'm not a Holy Man or Heroic Spirits anymore. However... I will grant my wish to-"

Before he can finish his swords, Vali shoot him on the spot using his **Dragon Blast**. "I hear it for many times from your mouth. Boring." He said not interested.

"Hoo. What an interesting attack. I can't believe you manage to crack my **Underwater Creature Scales**." Said Semiramis who suddenly appears in front of Shirou.

"Huh. A villain that support by an elf slaves I see?" Vali mocked. "By the way, that blast was only a welcome."

Hearing his mocking making Semiramis angry. "Brat, you better watch your mouth!"

Cao Cao tapping his **True Longinus**. "Stop this at once." He ordered. He then look at Shirou. "You know. All of this conversation and mocking will get nowhere. How about you tell exactly how you way for saving humanity really is? After hearing it, I can decided which sides I must act along with my comrades, your side or opposing your side?"

DxD Jeanne became confused. "Cao Cao- _kun_ are you serious!? Why give him chance to talk!? We should finish him off right now!"

Cao Cao shook his head to her. "We can't just attack him. What I want is to hear his reason first. Then I can decide it."

Shirou silent before giving an answer. "Very well. I'll agree."

Semiramis confuse. "Are you really sure Master? we can't trust him. He's our enemy!"

"In my heart I want to talk with this man. It seems he can be reasoned with. After all, he's the wielder of **Longinus**. Truly, I never expecting to see it with my own eyes." Shirou explain his reason.

"Firstly." Cao Cao look at Semiramis. "It truly my honored to meet the Queen of Assyria herself. What I want to ask, are you plotting this together?"

"You surely have sharp tongue for a brat." Semiramis marked. "No. I'm just a Servant who follow his Master orders."

Cao Cao chuckles. "I see. A queen turn to slave. Her dignity is being smack down. How ironic."

Semiramis narrowed her eyes hearing his comment.

"Then, where's Atalanta- _dono_ Master?" Ask Cao Cao to Shirou. "You must be doing something to them."

"I had no use for them. So... I don't care anymore." Shirou replied without any hesitation.

"That's not answer, Mr. Amakusa." Anastasia said.

Later a sound of running heard from outside the room. Not long after; Heracles, Georg, Avicebron, Tristan, Atalanta, Achilles, and Karna appeared on the room.

Cao Cao noticed Karna presence. "Karna- _dono_. Why'd you fall during that time?"

"I had a change of Master." Karna replied.

"You seem had knowledge about it, Priest?" Ask Atalanta with sarcasm.

Semiramis grit her teeth, trying to attack her, but Shirou prevent her from doing so. "Yes I know. I already talk with your Masters, And ask them to give all of their **Command Seals** on me. In other words, I am the supreme ruler of the Red Faction, Amakusa Shirou!" He lied, while in truth he steal them.

Atalanta however smirk. "Then, you must be confused why'd my **Command Seals** along with Rider are disappear do you?"

Shirou confused hearing her statement. "What are you-" He then gasp. "Don't tell me... you changed your Master before me can do it, Archer, Rider?"

Achilles spinning his spear. "More better than that."

"We're not a slaves to be command anymore." Atalanta point her arrow at Shirou. "After being caught by Cao Cao and freed by them, I finally realize how despicable you are. That is why Amakusa Shirou... What I want to see now is your corpse laid beneath my feet!" She said shooting a single arrow at Amakusa. On the same time Achilles also launching forward tried to stab him, however, Semiramis stands between them and block his attacks using some reptile scales that appears on her arm. However, it cannot hold Achilles attack for very long, and destroyed. At the same time, Atalanta arrow almost killed Semiramis when suddenly it was stopped.

Achilles shocked seeing the one who stop the arrow. It was Karna. "Why'd you?" Karna snap the arrow with his hand. Achilles then jump backward.

"I never expected that spear of yours can destroy my **Undersea Creatures Scales**." Semiramis praised. "Even so Rider... I won't let you kill Master that easily." She prepares a **Magic Circle**.

Suddenly, a **Holy Light Blast** shoot the **Magic Circle** , destroying it.

"What the!?"

"Didn't I say it. Its time to talk not fighting." Said Cao Cao.

"What he said is right." Karna agreed. "I also want to hear his reason. Because of it, drop your arrow Atalanta."

Atalanta who prepared another arrow that dropped the shoot.

Shirou then observe other newcomers. "I see. The Philosopher, Knight of Round Table, and the reincarnation of Heracles it seems."

"Huh, You must be great enough to recognize me." Heracles said.

Shirou then decide to speak. "Now then, actually this time, the Red and Black Faction should be fighting once more. However, before that... I had an offer."

"What will you offer, Mr. Villain?" Ask Vali. He clearly hates that ever smiling face. How want he punch him.

"I offered you to resigned, enemy Servants." Shirou replied.

However, the reply that he get is laughing.

Semiramis enraged hearing it. "What so funny!? Why'd all of you laughing!?"

Cao Cao decided to reply. "No no... It just, our resurrected heroes is different, Semiramis- _joo_."

Shirou became more confused. "Resurrected...?"

"Yes. They are not lowly Servant. But, a living being with a free will." Cao Cao explained. "With that explanation... you already know what happens next."

Shirou narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me..."

"As you thought. We resurrected Achilles- _san_ and Atalanta- _san_ into fully, independent living being." Georg said. "Don't ever expected they will serve you anymore."

 **(Flashback - Few Minutes Ago)**

 _After the light is dies out, There's no change on Atalanta._

 _"My body... Feels different..." She said. Then, she touch her chest to check. There, she felt heart beat, a true heart beat. "My heart..."_

 _"That's right. Now... you're among the living like me." Heracles said._

 _"So... I..." Atalanta stuttered, unable to hide her tears._

 _"Sis." Achilles smiled seeing it. Suddenly, he felt weak and fall to his knees._

 _Georg and the others shock seeing it._

 _"Achilles-san! What's wrong!?" Georg asked._

 _"Ugh...Seems...Something happen...To my Master..." Achilles said. "By the way...That card of yours... You still have it?"_

 _"I still have it." Heracles said while picking up another from his pocket. "But... Are you sure about this?"_

 _Achilles nodded. "After all, that Monkey already tell me... About the other powerful fighter in your dimension. And... I... Want to protect her..." He said point at Atalanta._

 _Heracles smiled hearing it. He then bring the card to Achilles. The Trojan Hero later put it on his chest, and the bright light surrounds the corridor once more. After the light dies out, Achilles is seen standing highly again like nothing happened._

 _"So... This is how it feels... To be alive once more." Achilles commented. "Now, not even Hades can play with me!"_

 _Heracles sweat-dropped. "You know, if Hades-sama hear that, you're good as dead."_

 _"Heracles." He turned to see Atalanta. "Thank you once more... For opening my eyes..."_

 _Heracles smiled. He then pat her head. "Your hair as soft as my daughter. I'm pretty sure she will glad seeing you."_

 _Atalanta smiled at the compliment._

 _"Then, lets go chase Jeanne-san and the others." Georg said, cancelling Dimension Lost ability. They later run along the corridor._

 **(Flashback End)**

"I see. However, with I had the **Greater Grail** on my hands, both of you changed sides is not my concern." Shirou hide his shock. "That means I'll kill you both."

"Now back to the main topic." Cao Cao said. "Why'd you want Human Salvation?"

"It will be a long explanation but, here it goes." Shirou replied.

And, so Shirou explain all of his life. How he first summoned sixty years ago. How he managed to incarnate as human by touching the **Holy Grail** , thus giving him a living flesh. How his Master is killed. How his relationships with Darnic and battle against his Servant. How he watch Fuyuki being burned. How he had planned his explanation. All of it.

Cao Cao nodded in understanding. "I see. All stemmed from sad past... And also from your lifetime?" However, he shocked learning that Darnic summon Fionn before as his Servant. He bet that he must be using the Knight of Fianna to his own ends.

"That is right. I already vowed, the time before I died on my lifetime." Shirou revealed.

"You will save all of them? Without discrimination?" Ask Achilles suddenly, joining the conversation.

"Of course."

Achilles however, enraged and glare at him. "Don't lie!"

"I don't lie."

"Then I ask you personally Amakusa Shirou Tokisada. Do you hold no grudge against the one who killed your comrades?" Achilles demanded. Even he hold grudge till now for the one that killed his comrades on Trojan War.

Shirou mood suddenly changed. He then look down. "I hate them before. Gods, Humanity... I hate everything in this world."

Anastasia can't hide her pity hearing it. ' _If... If I never met a friend like Jeanne-chan... Who tried to understand me... Maybe I will end just like him_.' She thought.

"But not because we're killed. I hate it because humanity view it as a history." Shirou continued. "I hate this kind of world where the strong is moving forward while judging the weak."

"Of course it will be view as history. Everything that was make by humans is history, Amakusa- _dono_. We can't live without history." Cao Cao said.

Achilles however, become even more enraged. "There is no way your hatred will disappear that easily! Where do you put it!?"

"I throw it away! Achilles!" Shirou yelled. "For humanity salvation... I thrown away my hatred to the people that killed us... I will save everyone in this world! I will do it...Without fail." He glared with serious determination.

"Cao Cao! All of his word is proven that his head already hard as stone! Why don't-"

"Not now Vali." Cao Cao said. "I see. Now I understand all your reason. However... Without lowing my respect, that wish of your is foolish."

"Foolish you say?"

"What your wish is to take every individuality from anyone, Am I correct?" Cao Cao guesses.

"Thats right. With the use of **Holy Grail** , I'll use **Heaven's Fell** , the **Third Great Magic**. After that, this fortress will travel around the world, to suck up every Magical Energy from human soul, so the soul will be released from their body. Humanity will lose their personality and egoistic nature to survive. They will become a being that only think by logic. Humanity will become immortal, without losing love and care." Shirou revealed his seemingly salvation plan.

All the participants is shocked hearing it.

"That plan of your is wrong Amakusa Shirou Tokisada!" Fate Jeanne said. "With what you just said, that means you lose your trust to humanity! We're just Ser-no...We're are soul of the past. We can only help those who resurrect us, and shouldn't surpass that line! Humanity battle is always about blood, pain, anger, and sadness. That plan of your is not making humanity progress, but end it with force! I can't let it happen! That kind of world is stagnant!"

"That's more good! In that case, all the humanity will be saved!?" Shirou yelled.

"By killing everyone..." DxD Jeanne said. "...Why can you carelessly think like that? Did you want to become someone that plays hero for everyone?"

"I don't care young girl." Shirou said. "I already thought it for sixty years, and this is my answers."

"You see. You can never hope to change my Master mind." Semiramis interrupted. "Then, like my Master said, all of you should resigned. Master doing this for the sake of everyone."

"Fine." Cao Cao said, smirking. "It seems we can't understand each other then." Cao Cao other comrades goes into battle stance.

"I take that words." Shirou replied. "Now then, what about you Avicebron? After hearing it, will you fall back as well?"

"Give up you say? It seems you understand the rules that much." Avicebron replied.

"Of course. I understand every bit of it." Shirou said.

"My wish had nothing to do with the **Holy Grail**. If you can help me achieve it, I'll gladly help."

"What did you say!?" Atalanta yelled. "You just heard what he said? He want to kill all humanity for his selfish wish!"

Avicebron ignored it. "However... I had conditions. Never harm my Master." Avicebron said.

"Oh, I never expected you ready to sacrifice yourself for your Master safety." Semiramis mocked the Philosopher.

"Avicebron- _san_! You-"

"Knight Tristan! I also had my own wish. For that reason, I don't mind if I must tarnished my name." Avicebron argued.

"I see. So now we had two crazed Hero, and a loyal maid. That me want to ask what a hero truly means." Vali said. He then look at Karna. "Oi, Hero of Charity, which sides do you take?"

"The one that summoned me was one of the Master that **Command Seals** was taken. As my gratitude for him, I will fight for him with this lance." Karna said the same thing he said to Krishna during his lifetime. He then look at Cao Cao. "That is why Cao Cao. If somehow you or your heroes can kill me for once again siding with _Adharma_ , I will be very happy."

"I see. I actually sad by this outcome. But, I can't keep my promise to defeat you. I... still not reach your level." Cao Cao admitted.

Karna smiled hearing it.

"Then, Avicebron. I still haven't make any contract with you. But, can you surround all of them?" Shirou asked.

"Very well, Master." Avicebron click his finger. Then, dozens of **Golem** appears, surrounding the others.

"I actually pity you Ruler, Cao Cao and their comrades. However, all of you got in my way." Shirou said.

"Tch. Get out of our way!" Ruler creating a gust of wind by swinging her **Battle Flag**.

"Oi oi. That amazing!" Achilles praised.

"Rather than amazed, lets help the others!" Atalanta said while shooting her arrows at some **Golem** , severing their arm. Tristan also do the same.

One **Golem** tried to crush Vali under its fist. But the White Dragon Emperor easily hold the fist with just one hand.

"Huh. I don't even need my **Balance Breaker** to take care this kind of doll." Vali said. He then punch through the **Golem** , destroying it.

Cao Cao turn his attention to Karna once again. "In the end. We're became enemies huh?"

Karna nodded. "You tried to kill Amakusa Shirou. But right now, he's my Master. If you want to kill him. You must past me."

"If that what your wish." Cao Cao clashing his spear with Karna once again.

Semiramis become enraged at Fate Jeanne action of escaping. "Ruler!" She said while summoning her trademark **Magic Chain** from her **Magic Circle**. Suddenly, another **Magic Chain** parried her own.

"What!?" Said Semiramis shock, it was revealed that Georg is the one who copied her attacks. "You managed to copy Servant Magic that easily!?"

"Its not copying. That spell of **Magic Chains** not only your specialty. In fact, I can do it as well. Although maybe, its inferior." Georg calmly replied. He then preparing a huge ball of flame and shoot it toward the Assyrian Queen. Semiramis then once more summon her scales to shield herself from the flame.

During all of this commotion, Karna then sense something. "She's come."

"This energy." Cao Cao also sense it.

True to what Karna said, Mordred in her casual outfit while grab **Clarent** , jump over the **Golem** and split one of them in two.

Fate Jeanne and Atalanta who close to her shocked seeing her presence.

"What!? She cut it like it was nothing!?" Semiramis commented.

"I see. Our Saber is the Knight of Treachery, Mordred." Shirou recognized her.

All the DxD inhabitants had a shock.

' _Mordred...is a...woman?_ ' DxD Jeanne thought.

' _So I finally see the gender-altered Hero huh?_ ' Cao Cao thought look at her.

Mordred turn her head and look at Shirou with an evil grin. "Don't presume to know and call my name!" Her **Clarent** later shine with red energy. Using her shockwave, she destroyed the **Golem** with ease. The rubble scatters everywhere on the room.

Cao Cao look in amazement. ' _Amazing. Even Arthur can't do that properly. The only human that I know can do that is Vasco Strada and Okita Souji_.'

Heracles look with interest. ' _No wonder Arthur lost. Like he said, her emotions need some fix. But, she manages to turn it into strenght perfectly_.'

"You betray us Saber?" Semiramis demanded while shield herself from the rubble.

"Are you fool?" Mordred put her blade on her shoulder. "Since the day you bribe my Master! All of you became my enemy you know!?" She said.

"I see. Then, I will cut your head of for disobeying." Semiramis prepared another **Magic Chains**. Her aura is rising.

Mordred however, became amused. "I see. Bitch!" She launched toward the Queen of Assyria.

"Brat!" dozens of **Magic Chains** launched toward the Knight of Treachery.

Suddenly, a smoke grenade is thrown to the room, obscuring everyone vision. It makes Semiramis **Magic Chains** lose its target.

"Its time Saber!" Her Master ordered.

"Tch." Mordred look at Georg. "Oi! Quickly teleport yourself and your friends from here!" She said, still remembering Georg had **Teleportation Magic**.

Georg ignored it. He already prepared **Dimension Lost** ability. Not long after, minus Mordred, all of them already vanished.

Mordred also take this chance to escape. "Goodbye for now bitch!" She said before running and disappear on the smoke.

Karna who see all of this just close his eyes. He feel sin for side with _Adharma_ once again. He clearly still remember Khrisna word.

 _"You had every possibility! O Son of Radha! You are prodigy! And you know the meaning of true pain! But you didn't dedicate your life for the others... YOU DEDICATED YOUR LIFE TO A PERSON LIKE DURYODHANA! ALTHOUGH YOU ALREADY KNOW, HE IS FILLED WITH NOTHING BUT ADHARMA! He wants to be your friend, BECAUSE IT WAS FOR HIS OWN GAIN!"_

Karna tried to put that words away. ' _You're right Basudev. However, that means you didn't know... What a gratitude to the others mean. Although Duryodhana is evil, the one that I can't denied, he want to be my friend from the bottom of his heart. I can see it. You're blind about it Basudev_.' He thought. ' _If he truly just use me, why's he the one that burned my corpse and had honest tears while proclaimed me as a symbol of true friendship? I bet even you can't answer it. Once again, I must paid the consequences about me picking the wrong side._ '

"So... they've escape?" Shirou said.

"Damn it!" Semiramis enraged.

"So, lets make a contract." Said Avicebron who walk to Shirou.

* * *

Back to the fortress, Fate Jeanne make inform the situation on the Hanging Gardens to every participants on the Castle Hall.

"I can't believe... that Darnic..." Said Gordes.

"So in the end, he more chose his ambitions and using King of Romania to his own ends." Boudica said clenching her fist.

"Because it become like this, its not the war between two faction anymore. Amakusa Shirou will using the **Greater Grail** for his own selfish gain. So, we will gather our forces, and stop him tomorrow! But now, we must be wary, Caster of Black is became a traitor! His Master will be in danger!"

"What!?" Said Fiore and Caules in disbelief.

"Where's the Master of Caster?" Ask Georg.

"If I think about it, he's below on the lab all this time." Said Fiore. "I'll go get him. Lets go Chiron!"

"Very well." Chiron agreed. He then along with Fiore going down to the lab.

Fate Jeanne then realize something. "Where's Cao Cao- _san_?"

* * *

On the prison, Celenike is seen being chained. She then sensing something is change. "Who's there?" Much to her fear, the one that came is Cao Cao that accompany by Georg.

"Hello. Celenike- _dono_." Said Cao Cao.

"C-Cao Cao...What..." Celenike stuttered to speak because of fear.

"Now then, can you explain the reason you tried to kill Jeanne?" Cao Cao demanded.

"From what I get from Anastasia- _san_ , she almost killed her because of jealously she had when Jeanne mock her during the banquet." Georg explained.

Cao Cao a little unrelieved hearing it. "It just because of that."

"Not only that. She threatens to kill Mata Hari-san by pinning her on the bed by a Magic Knife, and controlling Astolfo- _san_ against her will. If not for Caules- _san_ , Darnic- _san_ , and Gordes- _san_ intervention, Jeanne will die." Georg continued.

Cao Cao sighed. Despite hating Darnic for what he did against Vlad, he at least had a gratitude for him. He then look toward Celenike once more. "Now then. I hope you're ready."

"Hmph. You'll never be able to kill me." Celenike said.

Cao Cao getting tired of her blabbering. He cut off her left arm that was still chained with **True Longinus** , severing it from her body.

"UUAAAH!" Celenike scream in pain. "Damn you bastard!"

"Yet you smacking Jeanne's head several times with your feet." Cao Cao said. "You seems crazy enough to be easily infuriated by that. And..." Cao Cao raising his **True Longinus** above her neck, ready to decapitate her. "I hope you're ready."

For the first time, the arrogant and sadistic Magus feared for her own life. "W-wait a minute!? I heard that girl is a forgiving person!? Please! Do you want to make her mad to you!"

"Oh. This is not for that. I'll already forgive you." Cao Cao said. "This is for another reason." He then quickly decapitate her before she can even speak. "That is for treating heroes of the past like some tools."

Georg look at the carnage without any emotion. He then look at his leader. "Cao Cao. We're still in war against Amakusa. Don't lose your control."

"I know." Cao Cao replied. "It just... I can't forgive these person, no, Magus that treat their heroes as some kind of tools."

"I see. But you must glad that Fiore- _san_ , Gordes- _san_ , and Caules- _san_ didn't treat their heroes like that." Georg assured him.

"But, the one I feel sorry for is Roche." Cao Cao said to his vice-leader. "I can't believe Avicebron- _dono_ will just betray him and our faction for his own gain."

"You're right. I hope there someone will protect him. Considers his ability to create **Golem** , and from what I heard from Fiore-san, he wants to search the one that compatible with his **Golem Core** , in other words, it can be a Homunculus-"

"Or his own Master." Cao Cao guesses, continuing Georg sentences. "For now, lets get back to the others."

Georg nodded. He then using his **Teleportation Magic** , teleported them both while leaving Celenike corpse behind.

Unknown to them, Sun is watching the entire scene. He smirk seeing Cao Cao actions. 'You quickly punish her. I truly glad.' He thought, since he also thinks that treat heroes as tool is wrong. "Now then, I think I must prepare for facing this **Golem**."

* * *

Back to Cao Cao, he currently visiting Siegfried, who currently is being treated by Florence from his injuries.

"Well well Siegfried, I never thought you will be injured that much." Cao Cao commented.

"Huh. Yourself also injured." Siegfried countered. "The one I face is Assassin. Of course she will use stealth attack."

"Ha ha ha." He then walk forward and pat his shoulder. "I'm glad you make it out alive."

By his tone, Siegfried quickly know that Cao Cao this time is really different. ' _So, he's truly change ever since that conversation with Jeanne of this dimension_.' He thought. "By the way, Arthur also injured, are you not visit him?"

"I plan to visit him after this." Cao Cao replied.

"However this is truly not expected. We brought back eighteen heroes back from the dead, while our card is still six left." Siegfried said. "Are you going to use all of it?"

"For that, maybe I plan to use it again." Cao Cao replied. "Besides, don't forget what we're chasing for."

"An unity of every human that had knowledge of the Supernatural World right?"

Cao Cao nodded. "But first, I think we must face Hades- _sama_ first when we return. Who knows what he said hearing numerous heroes brought back from the dead."

* * *

On the Homunculus Lab, Fiore and Chiron already arrived. But they don't find Roche anywhere. The lab is empty.

"The Lab...is really empty." Fiore realized. "Then that means-"

"Oh no." Chiron realized. "The Lake. We must go there!"

* * *

On the lake that not far from the fortress, Avicebron is seen standing on the edge of it. This lake is the place he stored his **Giant Golem**. Not long after, Roche is seen running toward him, bringing something.

" _Sensei_!" Roche called. He then stop few meters, panting. "I'm glad! I'm glad you manage to return safely! This is the the thing that you wants!" He then bring the thing that he carries to Avicebron. However, he not realize that his **Command Seals** already gone, meaning Avicebron now is Amakusa Servant.

Avicebron look down toward him. "I'm also glad that you're safe. Thank you, Master." Avicebron said.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 **And this chapter is just a prologue, the next chapter will focused on Avicebron Giant Golem. Who will defeat it? Will Roche be saved in time? stay tuned.**

 **For Amakusa Shirou, I know that his reason and wish is truly sincere. I also sad when he dies in the anime and realizes his mistake. I think I make him evil for some reason below:**

 **First, when I look again, his desire is the same as Charles zi Britannia at Code Geass: Lelouch of Rebellion. Both of them wants to create world without lies, both of them want a stagnant world, and both of them also forcing their will on the others, which is no different than Evil acts. The difference is that Shirou is actually kind while Charles is a tyrant.**

 **Second, I analyze that he want to run away from his past, considers his word that he hated history when strong people trampled the weak. That's the bitter truth of the world. The one that tried to run away from it is no different than a coward.**

 **And, I also tried to add my reason of Avicebron. I understand that he hated war and tried to make Adam for world peace. But, as time progresses, I analyze that he was very hypocrite, considers himself the only Holy man, and considers human is evil in nature.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24: Golem Keter Malkuth

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Isibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe.**

* * *

 **Golem Keter Malkuth**

On a field, Mordred and her Master, Kairi, are currently sitting with each other. They are relaxing themselves after Mordred actions on the Hanging Gardens.

Mordred then saw the flying fortress is moving away from the battlefield. "They get away."

"Because they already obtain the **Holy Grail** , they had no need to be here any longer." Kairi said while preparing his gun. "By the way Saber, you get any information?"

"Yes. Their leaders is descendant of someone called Cao Cao. I also see a white-haired man that can punch through Caster of Black **Golem** with a single punch. The rest is Magician, a muscular man, and the strangest is... a young girl that said she's Ruler reincarnation."

"Maybe that is possible." Kairi said. "Then, that's not all isn't it?"

"It appears they had Servant oh their own. One of them is Father knight." Mordred said remembering when she saw Tristan. "And, Archer and Rider is defect from the Red Faction."

Kairi already finish preparing his gun. "Now, what will we do? Since now our own faction is our enemy, The other choice is we move independently and join forces with Black Faction and this human groups." He said while trying to smoke. He however, stop smoking, when he saw Mordred seemingly sad face. Like reading her mind, Kairi said. "Don't tell me... you thinking about the glasses young man that you're defeated?"

"I not worry about him." Mordred said dismissively. "It just... He said that I was the one that broke **Excalibur** into several shards. Did I really do such a thing?"

"Who knows." Kairi said. "Maybe that event happened not long after your death."

"Humph. Maybe you're right." Mordred agreed. "And, after seeing that young witch with the hat, I don't know why but... I feel very guilty for harming him. And because of it, at least..."

"And that's the reason you help them on the fortress rather than to confirm our suspicion is that right?" Kairi guesses.

"Your conclusion is too much you know!?" Mordred denied. "But... what you're saying maybe right."

"Then, you had no regrets now right? Because, we do this Holy Grail War for our own ambition. However, I had a feelings."

"Huh?"

"Maybe the result of this Holy Grail War will be little different." Kairi said.

* * *

On the fortress of Yggdmillenia, Fate Jeanne is gathers anyone that available for a strategic meeting to face Avicebron.

"Now, we already knows that Avicebron had betrayed us. But, I worried that he will attack us soon." Fate Jeanne said.

"I also worry the same thing." Cao Cao agreed. "For now, it seems the logic thing that Avicebron- _dono_ will do is decimating our faction first. That means, he will use this so-called **Golem Keter Malkuth** of his. But if I not wrong, that name is a poem that he wrote during his lifetime, although I know that already rumors about him creating **Golem**."

"Don't forget Cao Cao. Heroes in here had their power based on their anecdote as well." Arthur said. His injuries already healed thanks to Florence effort. "It seems on that poem, had some writings about **Golem** creation."

" **Golem** creations..." Georg tried to pieces the puzzles. "Poem about **Golem**...could that mean-"

"-Is an unfinished works of him when he still alive maybe?" Cao Cao theorized.

"But...if it truly what Avicebron- _san_ want, why'd he must changed sides and betray us?" Ask Le Fay.

"Yes...I can't believe...he betray us." Frankenstein said.

"I maybe had answer to that." Caules said. "According to what I read, Avicebron is very hate the situation of his age where war always a common activities. Maybe that's why he create **Golem** in the first place, to save humanity from the chaos world he was in. Before this war, he already tell us that this **Golem** , if being complete, will be invincible to defeat."

"Huh. That means your faction really summon a hero with dangerous mind then." Vali marked.

"No offense for that." Gordes agreed. "The choosing of Servant Lancer and Caster are all according to Darnic."

"So, Roche- _san_ is only being used by Darnic- _san_ then?" Le Fay said. "I feel sorry for him."

"But... if I not wrong, he said that he need something that most compatible for his **Golem** to be completed." Caules said.

"Then it simple. We should kill him and the **Golem**. Then, it will stop." Vali said.

"Not that simpe Vali. Since it absorb Mana from the ground, it will become more stronger as time goes. Maybe it can rivaled Great Red and Sang Hyang Tunggal- _sama_ if being alive for long enough. I bet it can't be stopped even if Avicebron- _dono_ dies." Cao Cao disagreed.

"You're right Cao Cao- _san_." Fate Jeanne agreed. "However, the **Golem** still had weakness. If its feet didn't touch the ground, his durability will lost."

"That means we must target the timing very carefully." Arthur commented. "This will become more difficult than facing heroes face to face. We facing giant to be exact."

"Now, for the one that compatible..." Georg said. "After I thought about it. Maybe Avicebron- _san_ will targeting Roche. Since he still don't know about this, he will be an easy target. Don't forget that he loves **Golem** , making he more than enough."

"Fiore and Chiron are currently searching for him." Said Caules.

"I also ordered Queen Boudica and Qin Liangyu to search." Vali said.

"Jeanne, Anastasia, and Mata Hari- _dono_ also searching." Cao Cao said. "Now, we must prepare to face this **Golem** first. After this is finished, the last thing is defeating Amakusa- _dono_. We will attack tomorrow on that Flying Fortress."

All the participants on the room nodded.

* * *

Back to the lake, Roche still naively talking with Avicebron, not knowing that his former Servant are there to use him as a core of his **Golem**.

"Now then Master. I want you to close your eyes. I will show you the **Golem** that I want to finish." Avicebron said.

"Okay." Roche then naively closed his eyes.

Using this chance, Avicebron summoned his **Golem** after putting Roche to sleep using **Sleeping Magic**. The **Golem** was hidden inside the lake. ' _At last...Adam will be finished_.' He thought.

Before he can put his Master inside the **Golem** , a **Mana Burst** is racing toward him. He had no choice but to block it using **Defensive Magic Seal**. "Well well. What're you doing here, Queen Boudica?"

Not far from there, Boudica is seen accompany by Qin Liangyu. "What do you plan by putting your own Master into that thing?" The Queen of Victory demanded.

"You should already know. I now a Servant of the Red Faction." Avicebron inform.

Boudica look down hearing it, then narrowed her eyes at Avicebron. "You know. When I first saw you... I thought you're a honest and good man. However... What good for supporting someone who want a stagnant world!?"

"My goal is different from him." Avicebron replied. "I will using this **Noble Phantasm** of mine: **Golem Keter Malkuth**. With it, I'll destroy every human that make this world in constant state of war. In other words, if you and Miss Qin is blocking me, you will be my enemy."

Boudica raise her sword. "Its sad then. Even though we once allies... I won't hesitate. I won't an ambition of an extremist such as you come true!" Boudica sword late shining.

"Me... an extremist? You shall see yourself first. You blindly thinks all Roman is evil and slaughter all of them without mercy. I bet you more choose mine rather than Amakusa forced will toward others."

Hearing it make Boudica anger rise. " **Sword of Boudica!** " Boudica yelled her second **Noble Phantasm**. When she slash her sword, a barrage of **Mana Projectiles** race toward Avicebron.

Avicebron manage to counter by creating a Golem that block the projectiles. "You should know. Such projectiles of Mana won't be enough to hurt me."

"We don't know unless trying!" Boudica fired another projectiles, destroying the **Golem**. She then creating another barrage who race fast toward Avicebron. The Philosopher quickly creating **Defensive Magic Circle** to block it. However, some of it is scratching his clothes. Suddenly, Qin appears close to Roche and quickly take the boy to safety. Avicebron can only grunt seeing this.

Qin patting the young boy cheek to wake him up. "Roche- _san_. Wake up."

Roche then moaning before open his eyes. "You... Vali- _san_ heroes..." He then clutching his head. "What...happen?"

"Avicebron- _san_ want to use you as the core for his **Golem**. I'm glad that I and Boudica able to arrive on time." Qin informed.

Hearing that make Roche widen his eyes in disbelieved. "No...you're lying..."

"I'm sorry but that's the truth."

"No!" Roche quickly get up and sprinted toward his Servant. " _Sensei_! You didn't betray me! Tell me that's not right!" Before he can sprint further, Qin block his way with her spear.

"Don't go there Roche- _san_. If you go there, Avicebron- _san_ will kill you." Qin warned.

"Get out of my way!" Roche retaliate, then run again. " _Sensei_! Tell me thats lie!"

Avicebron who hear it, decided to speak. He already summon several **Golem** to keep Boudica at bay. "Unfortunately, that's no a lie. I'm now Servants of Red. your enemy."

Roche can't believe what he heard. "Are you...doing a betrayal?"

"Not like that. If I must said with honest, I had no care for this Holy Grail War." Avicebron replied.

Roche began to break down. "Why Sensei!? I respect you!? I honored you! But...Why!?"

"I must said that feelings you had toward me make me enjoy staying beside you. However, I hate humanity and always on the move from one place to another. I also wear this mask because I don't want to lock eyes with another person." Avicebron replied flatly. "And...Why can you trust a person like me?"

After hearing those words, Roche became unconsciouss due to shock. Qin quickly grab her body before he touched the ground. "How horrible..."

Boudica who seeing this, become more enraged. "You...That's how you repay his respect to you!?"

"He had a right to hate me after what I've done. I'll not denied it." Avicebron replied with a hint of regret on his tone.

Boudica a little confused hearing his words. "You... truly care for him didn't you?"

The Philosopher however, ignored her words. "I see now that I can't take my Master. It seems I must use Plan B." Avicebron then summon something from his **Pocket Dimension**.

Boudica can't believe what she saw. "That's..."

"As you suspect." From it, appears at least twenty Homunculus who was unconsciouss. "If I can't find the core, I already spared this twenty Homunculus who each had closest compability with my **Golem**. Although it will not as strong as the compatible core, atleast my dream will be come true." He then put all the Homunculus on the **Giant Golem** chest. It then started to consuming all of them to its chest. Avicebron then look at Boudica. "Now then. I can't allow you to ruin my **Adam**." Avicebron then summon an army of **Golem**.

"Ugh. This thing again." Boudica grunted. Since Qin is guarding Roche, he must fight this army alone.

Meanwhile, Avicebron starting to chant. " **Born of mother Earth, let thee take in the Wind of wisdom, drink deep of the Water of life... A brand of Fire shalt rest in thy hand, removing thee from the Devil of disease. Thy rancor shalt sunder thee, yet thy love shalt cleanse thy blood...** "

Boudica quickly realized what Avicebron is doing. "I won't let you finish your chanting!" She yelled whilw destroying the Golem that surrounding her. She then tried to jump toward the philosopher, but suddenly find her body being engulfed by a harden Golem. "Ugh..." She grunted. ' _Why!? You already know what your did was wrong with that words! Why'd you still do it!_ '

"Boudica- _san_!" Qin later jump to the rescue, but found herself being surrounded as well by an army of **Golem**.

" **Let thee be a colossus, soaring amongst the highest peaks. Let thee be stone, unyielding and firm. Let thy form befit thine office... our guardian, our leader, our great foundation...Thou art of earth yet not of earth, of man yet not of man. Thou shalt rest in paradise. Thou shalt rule it, for we would be led to its gates by thee. Thou art Dream. Thou art Hope. Thou art Love. Thou art the First Man, bearing the Holy Spirit Ruwach... thy name be Adam.** " Avicebron finally finishing his long **Noble Phantasm** chanting. The Giant dead eyes suddenly shine with energy. It then out a pierceng roar.

"Impossible..." Boudica said in disbelief.

"That giant...is alive." Qin said while slashing through the **Golem** army.

' _Ah, This is Eden. At last I can create it_.' Avicebron later jump to the giant shoulder. He then looks at Boudica. "Queen Boudica. As my respect to your honest wish, you'll be the first one that be return to Eden." The giant feet later rising, going to crush the Iceni Queen under its feet.

Boudica can only look. Ready to accept her fate.

Qin who still surrounded by **Golem Army** can only look. "BOUDICA- _SAN_!"

Before Boudica can be crushed though, a dragon suddenly swipe her with its tail, saving her from cruel fate. The **Golem** army around Qin also suddenly frozen, encased in ice.

"Are both of you okay?" Qin turned and saw Anastasia along with DxD Jeanne standing not far from she is. They also on the search of Roche. The sounds of commotion lured them here.

Qin nodded. "I'm glad you came in time. I really thank you." She then realized that Roche is missing. "Where's Roche?"

"Don't worry. Matahari- _chan_ currently take him back to the fortress." DxD Jeanne assured her.

"Now lets take care of this traitor." Anastasia said while looking at Avicebron.

"Traitor? You're right. However, you won't be able to defeat my **Noble Phantasm**." Avicebron said. Adam later tried to crush Anastasia with its feet. The grand duchess countered by using **Viy** to block the attack.

' _Ugh. Its too strong_.' She thought struggling. "Viy. Fall back." Viy later move sideway while Anastasia jump backward to avoid being stomped. "That **Golem** is too strong."

"I already warn you. Don't disturb me if you don't want to die. You now had second chance tp life. Don't waste it." Avicebron advice. "With this **Noble Phantasm** , **Golem Keter Malkuth** , I'll save this world from humanity that always creating sadness. If you don't disturb me, I won't kill all of you"

"You're wrong!" Said DxD Jeanne who using her dragon as a jumping point. "If you do that, that means like Priest- _kun_ , you lost your faith to humanity!"

"I never lost my faith to humanity." Avicebron replied while he blocking DxD Jeanne rapier thrust with **Defensive Magic Circle**. Knowing that her rapier will bend if the clash happen too long, she jump to the air and using her dragon as a ride.

"If you not lost your faith, why'd you want to kill all humans now? Avicebron- _san_ , I know that deep in your heart, you're kind and compassionate person. Please, stop this!" DxD Jeanne begged.

"I see that you can read my thought. As expected of reincarnation of a Saint." Adam then manifested a giant sword on his left hand. With one powerful swing, DxD Jeanne **Stake Victim Dragon** is destroyed.

"UAAHHHH!" DxD Jeanne feel the force of the swing. Her body then is thrown to the lake.

Anastasia panicked seeing her friend being attack. " **VIY**! CATCH HER!" **Viy** later flying toward DxD Jeanne and manage to catch her before she drown to the lake. "How dare you hurt my friends!" Anastasia later freeze Adam feet with her ice. However, Adam easily crush her ice with his sword and brute strenght. Adam later kick Anastasia before she can avoid it, causing her to crashed to the ground before hitting a tree.

"Princess!" Qin shouted.

Adam later walk toward the grand duchess who become unconsiouss from its attack. Suddenly, an arrow shoot its eye, blinding him.

"This is..." Avicebron then seen several arrows going straight toward him. He created a **Defensive Magic Circle** to block it, but an arrow manage to pass through an piercing his shoulder. "Ugh." He pull out the arrow.

Boudica who regain consciousness after being swipe to safety by DxD Jeanne **Balance Breaker** , already knows who arrow it is. "Chiron- _san_..."

True to what she guesses, the wise Centaur is standing on the top of the tree along with his Master, who already usr her **Bronze Link Manipulator**.

"I see. You targeting me? You can do that. However-"

"-Even if I kill you. That **Noble Phantasm** of your will not stop." Chiron readying an arrow that aimed to the Philosopher head. "Traitor must be quickly punished."

Avicebron shook his head. "Not profesional aren't you? Attacking me because that basic emotions."

That word make Chiron feel a little insulted. He then prepared three arrows at once, tryong to aims his vital. Before he can shoot, however-

"Oi, Chiron. Stop it." Said Sun who riding Yu-Long.

Chiron a little shocked seeing Cao Cao foster father come. "Sun Wukong-san, I thought that you-"

Sun raise his hand. "Avicebron. He's not an opponent that can be defeated by pure strenght only. I know that deep down, he doesn't want this."

Avicebron notice Sun presence. "The wise monkey from Cao Cao dimension I see? Although we now are enemies, I thank you for defending me against Archer." He said.

"No need to thanks. I'm the type who rather talk first rather than quickly punished you. You betrayed us, must be had some reason." Sun said, showing his wise personality. "However, before we talk, I still must take care of your **Golem**. Yu-Long, hold that thing for a while please."

"Tch. Okay." Yu-Long grunted. He then flying toward the **Golem** , and bite its shoulder. Adam later emitting a piercing roar.

"Now then, lets talk on the ground." Sun later jump from Yu-Long head.

"Fine then." Avicebron agreed. He then jump to the ground, following the Victorious Fighting Budhaa.

Chiron is clearly confused with Sun actions. "What is he tried to talking about?" He can't understand. Avicebron is traitor. Why'd he still want to talk to him?

"Archer. Rather than worried about it, lets help Sun Wukong- _sama_ dragon." Fiore advised.

"I'll help." Said Qin who appears beside Fiore. "Don't worry about Boudica- _san_. She now currently helping Jeanne and Anastasia."

Fiore nodded.

"Then, Qin Liangyu- _san_ , help Yu-Long- _san_ in close range combat. I and my Master will do long-range attacks." Chiron said.

Qin Liangyu nodded. "I think now its the perfect time to use it." She then takes the stance of bowing. " **O Emperor, I offer this poem in your honor. As long as this poem exists...I won't regret offering my life for you! Song of Selfless Loyalty!** " Qin yelled the name of her **Noble Phantasm** , which based on four poems that give to her by the Emperor of China due to her loyalty. Her body later engulfed in flame-like aura. "I'll leave it to you then." She then jump with a strenght unlike normal human, the dealing a stab on Adam neck.

"Hm. A human? You're one of Vali ressurected heroes aren't you?" Ask Yu-Long recognizing her presence.

"Yes. Let me help you with close-range battle, Yu-Long- _san_." Qin replied.

"Fine. But don't get in my way." Yu-Long said while constricting Adam.

* * *

Back on Boudica, she currently pick up the unconsciouss DxD Jeanne and Anastasia.

"I'm glad that Avicebron- _san_ decided to moved away from here." Boudica said in relief. "But, I still don't understand. Did Amakusa Shirou blackmailed him or something?"

"Uh..." Anastasia moaned while open her eyes. She then noticed Boudica presence. "Queen Boudica...How... the battle... goes?"

Boudica noticed that the grand duchess already awake. "Anastasia, don't force yourself." Boudica gently put her hand on her body. "For now, Sun Wukong- _san_ and Chiron- _san_ already arrived as reinforcement. We should rest for now."

Anastasia then look down. "Even though I'm Caster as well, I still lose." She said clenching her fist. "I'm...such a weak..."

Boudica shook her head. "There's no need to blame yourself. We already do as best as we can. Even Jeanne already do that."

Anastasia then look at her friend, who was still unconscious. "Jeanne- _chan_... I'm sorry..."

"You don't need to be sorry, Anastasia." Boudica said hug her from behind. "You're do your best. Now we can only leave it to the others."

* * *

On the forest floor, Avicebron and Sun are facing against each other. Tapping his **Nyoi-Bo** , Sun creating a wind spell that creating a barrier that surrounds them.

"With this, there will be no one will disturb our talking." Sun reassured.

"I see. What an useful ability." Avicebron commented. "Now then. What will you talking about. You already know, I will not change what I seek for."

"I understand about that." Sun agreed. "However, as a fellow wise-man, aren't you go to far with this? I already know much about you, the great Philosopher. How great your poem is, how great your desire for peaceful world is. The thing that I not understand, why'd you willing to use this abominable act?"

"Since its you, I will not hesitate to tell you, Sun Wukong." Avicebron replied. "But first, I will not denied what did I do is an evil acts. I do it based on my selfish desire for human salvation. You see, during my lifetime, it is not a peaceful one. war, sickness, hunger. That thing always hunted us. I don't understand. God already give his light to us, but why'd humanity keep repeating the same mistakes over and over again?"

"Hmmm...That's maybe happen in your lifetime. I can't deny it happens on the modern age as well." Sun said scratching his chin.

"You see well for a God. Because of it, I always thought that one day, someone must be able to save this world." Avicebron said.

"I see. I see. Based on your words, you still haven't lost your hope in humanity. However, it seems you forget one thing."

"What is it?"

"Humans...other Beings with the ability to think. No matter on which times they lives on, they always seek for happiness with their own hands. Now then, I'll ask you, with this Adam that you uses, is that can make people seek for happiness?" Ask Sun.

"It won't. I...can't denied it. What I did is forcing my own ambition to the others." Avicebron said. "On that time, I take conclusion to quickly because of Amakusa Shirou plan. So, I thought rather than be trapped in stagnant world, I must return all humanity to Eden with my **Golem Keter Malkuth**. Even I said I hate Magus, what I done now is no different than them."

Sun then walk forward, then look at the Philosopher. "Realizing mistakes too late is also a human emotions. I know now its too late to stop your Adam. However, if you truly want to atone for your sins, can me at least see your face?"

Avicebron puzzled hearing it. "You already know that I don't like other people see my face. Even you, Sun Wukong."

"Hoo. So, you still don't want to atone then. What's wrong with your face?" Ask Sun.

Hearing that words, Avicebron finally decided to open his mask, revealing a face of a bearded man with brown hair and golden eyes that had sadness in it. "I... truly don't want people to see it. A face of someone that readily do an evil acts for his ambition."

"No. You only do what you think is right." Sun assured. "Now, we will do what our think is right. To stop both of you and Amakusa Shirou, so many people will seek their own happiness." The wind barrier later disperse. "If the God still exist, I hope they'll forgive you." He then jump to the nearest tree.

"I see. Then, I will do what I think is right for now." Avicebron then intended to jump back to Adam, but seeing Qin and Yu-Long battling it, he doesn't do it. Then, a **Teleportation Magic Circle** appears, showing Le Fay, Vali, and Arthur appear from it.

"Hello, Avicebron- _san_." Arthur greet.

"I see. I've been surrounded." Avicebron realized. "I suspect Cao Cao and his groups will be the one to stop me. However, you don't bring any Servants with you. Aren't you too confident?"

"Arthur." Vali said.

Arthur later unsheathed his **Excalibur Ruler**. "Sorry Avicebron- _san_. However, for betraying our alliance, you must be punished." He then races and stab Avicebron on the stomach.

Despite it, Avicebron doesn't retaliate, only grunted in pain as his body starting to dissappear. "I... really deserve this. If I doesn't blind by my goal of human salvation..."

"You realizing your mistake too late, Avicebron- _san_." Said Arthur. "But, I hope your souls can find peace on the afterlife."

Avicebron although not seen, is smiling. "The weakness of my **Golem**... You must make its feet off the ground..." He said before dissappearing, mark the death of the fifth Servant. ' _If I had another chance... I wish to atone for this sins_.'

After Avicebron dissappear completely, Arthur turn to Vali. "If it Avicebron- _san_ himself, then the weakness of that thing is already clear."

"But, I can't believe even one of Five Dragons King can/t defeat it." Vali said while watching Yu-Long along with Qin Liangyu battling the Adam. "Even Qin Lingyu found a difficulity as well." Vali then turn to Le Fay. "Le Fay, can you summon that?"

Le Fay nodded. "Of course!" A massive **Magic Circle** is unleashed.

* * *

Back to the fight between Yu-Long and Qin Liangyu against Adam. Both of them are trying to injure the Giant Golem along with the help of Chiron and Fiore, who strike it from long-range. But, no matter how hard they tried, even Yu-Long strongest **Dragon Breath** cannot injured the **Golem**. Yu-Long then decided to constrict its entire body.

"Yu-Long- _san_ , Keep hold him like that!" Said Chiron who fired his arrow in quick succession. The arrow is piercing its eye, blinding him momentarily.

"Oi. Hero of Ming! Its time!" Said Yu-Long to Qin who standing on his head.

"Okay." She then jump to Adam another eye and pierce it with her spear, blinding it. Adam then started to stagger backward while Yu-Long releasing his constriction.

"That's it!" Chiron later shoot hundred of arrows that bombard the Giant **Golem**. However, the wound later heal itself and the eyes grow back.

"Tch. How the heck we're going to defeat this thing!?" Yu-Long grunted.

"Its like immortal." Qin marked.

"The first human to appear in the world. Its rumored that its existence can created Eden." Fiore said. "It means, all of its body is protected by barrier."

"In Eden, there are no blood." Chiron remembered the thing that he read. "I see..."

"In other words, that barrier cannot be penetrated by anything." Said Sun who jump beside Chiron.

"Sun Wukong- _san_ , how about Caster?" Ask Fiore.

"No need to worry. He's already facing his own enemy on there." Sun said. "However, we need some strategies to make both of his feet lift off the ground."

"And a strong energy attack to destroy it with one blow." Chiron continued.

"Sun Wukong- _san_ , according to your legend, you can lift up to eight tons with ease. Can you lift that feet of Adam?" Fiore asked.

"Unfortunately, it can't." Sun replied. "His feet seems had some powers to grow the strange plants that we always see every time he step. I maybe risk myself being killed if dare to try that."

"Its okay, Sun Wukong." Said Chiron. "Another reinforcements had arrived."

True to what Chiron said, Astolfo who ride his Hipogriff, Black Siegfried, Fate Jeanne, and Cao Cao are seen jump from tree to tree.

"Hoo. You arrived too late, my son." Sun said to Cao Cao.

"Mou, what's Caster think by creating such Giants?" Astolfo commented.

"It can't be helped. I still constructing strategies to assault Amakusa- _dono_." Cao Cao replied. "So, what will we do is kill that thing with a strong blast huh? We already had Siegfried- _dono_ here."

"Its true. But, that Giant almost being completed. We must at least had two Saber to attack its core." Chiron said.

"I see. Unfortunately, Rama- _heika_ is still on the fortress." Cao Cao said.

"Then, I will call Saber of Red." Fate Jeanne said.

"Are you sure? We still don't know if she's our allies or not." Sun said with worry.

"There's no other choice." Fate Jeanne said. She then prepares to call her, when suddenly, a giant **Magic Circle** is formed.

Cao Cao recognize it. "That's Le Fay. Don't tell she's gonna..."

From the **Magic Circle** , a giant Golem-like creature is emerged. It had the appearance of armored giants that resembles a gargoyle.

"That's Gogmagog." Cao Cao recognize the creature during his assault on Kyoto. Gogmagog was giant from English folklore. "So, its being summoned again?"

"That thing is Gogmagog!?" Astolfo said in disbelief.

Beside its head, Le Fay is seen flying on her **Magic Broom**. "Now then Gog- _kun_ , teach that **Golem** a lesson. Assist Yu-Long- _san_ and Qin Liangyu- _san_."

Yu-Long recognize the giant. "Its been a while."

"That thing is Le Fay familiar!?" Ask Qin.

Gogmagog letting out a piercing roar, making all the participants, even Servant close their ears.

"Ugh... As always. It roars before attacking!" Cao Cao grunted hearing it.

After roaring, It run toward Adam and punch it right in the face, making the Giant Golem stumbles backward but doesn't fall. Adam counter by punching its face. After the attack, Gogmagog then dissappear back to Le Fay summoning circle.

Le Fay shock seeing it. "Impossible. Even Gog- _kun_ strenght can't do it."

"If that so." Vali in his **Balance Breaker** fly toward Adam and punch it, but it even doesn't react. "Tch. How strong is this thing!?" He then fly backward and using his signature technique. " **Divide!** " The power of the Adam starting to be absorbed but suddenly it rises up and punch the White Dragon Emperor body.

"UGGH!" Vali grunted as the punch sent him toward the lake where it was stored before.

"Impossible! Even Vali- _san_ **Divine Dividing** doesn't work." Said Le Fay. "How can we defeat this thing!?"

"Damn!" Said Vali who launched from the lake. "What the heck that can injured it!?"

"I'll try then." Arthur, who fly using his Magic, later swing Caliburn and creating massive energy blade of Holy Energy that races toward Adam. However, it only make it stumbles, not injured it at all.

Seeing this, Fate Jeanne then decided to take actions. " **Saber of Red! On behalf of the flag of Jeanne 'Arc, I call you to fight here!** " She commanded. Not long after, a ball of red spark is racing from the forest with amazing speed. It later stopped close to her and from it appear Mordred with her casual clothing.

"I already arrive! Ruler!" Mordred said.

Cao Cao then decided to greet her. "Hoo, so you're Mordred. I can't believe you're a woman. However, its nice to meet formally with you."

Hearing it make she snapped and launch to Cao Cao, but being blocked by Fate Jeanne. "For now, defeating that Giant is more important!"

"That's right." Said Arthur who flying down to the tree. "For now, our grudge, even between you and me its not important. We must join forces to defeat that thing."

Mordred who see Arthur once again, smirked. "Huh. For once, I agree with you, impostor." She then looks at Fate Jeanne. "Then, what's the plan?"

"Using my skill, I found its core on the center of its body. However, to reach it, we must first make its feet raise to the ground." Chiron explained.

"Is there another way?" Ask Mordred.

"No. Avicebron- _san_ also said the same thing." Arthur said.

"So, we have three sword-user here. Three-ways attack huh?" Mordred said amused.

Black Siegfried unsheathed his **Balmung**.

Arthur ready into battle stance once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vali still on the lake when he noticed Boudica, Anastasia, and DxD Jeanne on it side. He then flew down toward them.

Boudica, since she never saw Vali Balance Breaker, became cautious and unsheathing her broadsword. "Who are you!?"

Vali who realise this, is undoing his **Balance Breaker**.

"Vali- _san_!?"

"Yes, its me. I'm sorry, because you never seen me in **Balance Breaker**." Said Vali who landed. "That thing is stronger than I thought. I heard they called Saber of Red for assist."

"Saber of Red? They called our enemies!? What'd Cao Cao- _san_ think?"

"There's no other choice." Vali said. "If she betray us, don't forget we had number on our sides." He then noticed Anastasia who sleeping on sitting position while her head resting on DxD Jeanne body. "What's wrong with her?"

"Oh. She... too tired after being crashed by Avicebron- _san_ **Golem**. The same for Jeanne. For now, they curently asleep." Boudica explain.

"I see." Vali then turned to face the **Golem** once more. "Boudica. I'll leave both of them to your guard. I'll call Le Fay here. I'll assist the others!" Vali then activated his **Balance Breaker** once more and fly toward Adam with amazing speed.

* * *

"Now then, lets begin the destruction of that thing." Said Cao Cao.

"Wait just a moment." Said Mordred suddenly while looking at Fate Jeanne. "Ruler! I talking about payment! Give me two of your **Command Seals** okay!" Ask Mordred casually.

"E-eh!?" Said Fate Jeanne don't expecting it. "That can't be done!"

"I know it can! Even Master can do that!"

"B-but...Fine, but only one. Help us defeat this thing first." Fate Jeanne reluctantly agreed.

"Okay then! One also okay!" Mordred agreed. "Yosh!"

"Then, I'll give the command along with Chiron-dono. Mordred-dono, Siegfried-dono, you go first. **Balance Break!** " Cao Cao said while activating his **Balance Breaker**.

"Okay then!" Mordred then jump to the ground while equip to her Armor.

Black Siegfried just nodded while jumping down.

"Lets begin then." Said Chiron. "Arthur-san, you can do a long-range blast with your sword?"

"Yes. I can. However, as you see before, it cannot injured it."

"That's okay. At least it can stumbles it backward." Chiron said. He then turn to Cao Cao. "Cao Cao- _san_ , are you had any long-range attack?"

"I do. **Balinayaka Ratana**. However, it still overheated after the use against Karna- _dono_." Cao Cao said. "However, I can morph my orbs into spear for support."

"Okay then." He then do Telepathy with Qin. "Qin Liangyu- _san_ , ask Yu-Long- _san_ to step aside."

Qin Liangyu, who still fighting Adam with Yu-Long, receive the Telepathy. She nodded, and look at Yu-Long. "Yu-Long- _san_ , reinforcement already arrive."

"At long last." Yu-Long said. Qin later jump to its head, while the Mishiveous Dragon flies away.

Mordred interested seeing it. "I can't believe he had dragon at his disposal. What sort of alliance do you form exactly?" Ask Mordred to Black Siegfried.

"For now, we are comrade-in-arms, because we only have one goal. To stop Amakusa Shirou from making his plan to fruitition." Black Siegfried replied.

"I'll go first!" Mordred then enveloped in red spark then jump upward, intent to slash Adam face."A mere puppet! Don't get to cocky!' She yelled swinging her **Clarent** , but easily block by its sword. It later punch Mordred with such force that make her crashed to the ground. Black Siegfried later decided to attack from behind. However, Adam realise it and swing the sword down. Black Siegfried then block it using **Balmung**. Suddenly, four flying spears fly at amazing speed and piercing Adam hand who lift the sword, making Adam grunt while pull off the spear.

"I see. Thanks, Cao Cao- _san_." Black Siegfried realised it was Cao Cao then jump and managed to slash its arm. However, the cut is to slow, and it later repaired itself. Cao Cao spear-morphed orb later doing some quick slashing at Adam left feet, destroying it partially.

"There!" Arthur then swinged his **Caliburn** , creating huge **Energy Blades** that slice through Adam left feet.

Chiron finish it by shooting multiple arrows that make the severed parts launched as far as possible. "Now, destroy the other feet. Rider!"

"Okay!" Said Astolfo who fly with his Hipogriff. He then launched toward Adam right foot at amazing speed. " **Trap og Argalia!** " He then pierce through the right foot, severing it connections to the ground. "Now then. I'll leave it to you Saber!"

"Thanks for support Rider!" Black Siegfried said. Mordred currently standing beside him. Both of them later activating their **Noble Phantasm**.

"Wait a minute." Said a voice that was revealed to be Vali in his **Balance Breaker**. "I'll support you both."

Mordred became cautious.

"Don't worry. He's Cao Cao comrades." Said Black Siegfried. "Then, support our back Vali- _san_." He then jump toward Adam who currently still far from the air.

Black Siegfried and Mordred jump close to each other.

"Damn puppet who only move by orders! How dare you stand in front of me!"

"Even I'm injured... I will grant anyone wish!"

"Ne, lets do that shall we?" Said Vali to his dragon.

 **"Very well."** Said Albion.

Vali then chant his **Empireo Juggernaut Drive**. " **I, who is about to awaken, Am the White Dragon Emperor who will take the law down to the darkness. I walk the road of domination with infinite destruction and by piercing through the imaginary dream. I shall become a pure Emperor of White Dragon. And I shall have you obey the silvery-white illusions and the perfect evil ways! Juggernaut Over Drive!** " He yelled while turning to his **Empireo Juggernaut Drive** form. He then open his mouth. " **Dragon** -"

" **Balmung!** "

" **Clarent Blood Arthur!** "

"- **Blaster!** "

The three blast is merged, forming a massive one that manages to destroy the upper part of Adam, and thus its core, marking the death of the Ultimate **Golem**. At the same time, the sun already rising.

"Now then for the finishing part." Vali then fly using his speed to the rubble of Adam who going to crash. " **Compression Divider!** " Vali yelled while Adam destroyed body is continously compress until it vanished from existence. Vali **Empireo Juggernaut Drive** then cancelled, turning him back to his base form. He then starting to fall because of exhaustion, but Mordred support him.

Mordred smirk at him. "I must say that you strong. You manage to erase that thing completely!"

"Hmph. Being praised by human. Not my style." Vali close his eyes while smirking.

On the treetop, Qin Liangyu and Yu-Long watch the entire scene.

"At last its over." Astolfo said.

"Not quite right." Fate Jeanne. "Now, all of us had one enemies left: Amakusa Shirou and his goons."

"Cao Cao. Maybe you don't know this, but Jeanne is injured when trying to stall Adam along with Anastasia- _san_. She now currently on the side of that lake." Arthur informed what he saw.

Hearing it make Cao Cao worried. "Okay then. Jeanne- _dono_ do you want to come?" Ask Cao Cao.

Fate Jeanne nodded.

"Now, for you to fly. **Hatsutei Ratana**." Cao Cao orbs later touche Fate Jeanne body, make her lift from the ground.

"Th-this is..."

" **Hatsutei Ratana**. It had the ability to lift anything it touches." Cao Cao explained while he fly using his own Magic. Both of them later races to their destination.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 **At last this chapter is finished. I really thank you for death0887 for help me correct my mistake on Avicebron personality. With it, I finally see this Caster on different angle.**

 **The next chapter will tell about the preparation of Cao Cao and the others before decisive battle against Amakusa. It will had a surprising confession.**

 **See you on the next update.**


	25. Chapter 25: Confession Before the Final

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Ishibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe.**

* * *

 **Confession Before the Final Battle**

On the Hanging Gardens, Amakusa currently watching the clear morning sky when he sensed that his connection to Avicebron had disappeared. "So... Avicebron had died." He said.

"Of course he is." Said Semiramis who appear behind him. "He dumbly go himself to the enemies heart."

"However, he also want for Human Salvation." Said Amakusa. "I'll grant his wish with my own."

"Then, let me help you."

Amakusa surprised hearing it. He then look upward and see Rizevim, along with Euclid and the mysterious person from the last night. "Who're you?"

"That dream of yours... is very genuine." Said Rizevim smirking. "May I lend a hand?"

* * *

On the Fortress Garden, Vali is walking enjoy the fresh morning air of fortress. Due to using **Empireo Juggernaut Drive** twice, he can't join the invasion to the Hanging Gardens because he must recover his Mana first. **Empireo Juggernaut Drive** is consuming his Mana at huge amount because Vali lack of training using that form.

' _Tch. In the end... I can't join in to punch that Amakusa_.' Vali thought annoyed. ' _However, its okay. I still had my rival to fight with_.' He remember his rival. He then see three person who was talking. "That's Arthur, Le Fay, and..."

* * *

Arthur and Le Fay are currently talking to Mordred. They currently explaining to the Knight of Treachery about their origin, and the reason why did **Excalibur** was shattered into seven pieces.

"So both of you, along with that White Dragon and the spear-user are from different dimension where God still exist?" Mordred clarify. "And I can't believe the me on there broke **Excalibur** into seven shards... That's sword should be indestructible."

Arthur nodded. "It only based on our script about King Arthur. At first, I don't believe it, but after hearing it first-hand from leader of Fallen Angels, who witness the scene, I believe that. He said that you somehow manage to survive the fatal blow of **Rhongomiyand** and later using all of your strength shatter **Excalibur** into seven shards. If that so, then the **Excalibur** in here is way different from my dimension."

Mordred sighed. "However, **Excalibur** in here doesn't had an ability like that. You said that **Excalibur Ruler** can control anything that you wish?"

Arthur nodded. "That is only one of Seven abilities. There are still other six: **Invincibility** , **Mimicry** , **Destruction** , **Illusion** , **Blessing** , and **Godly Speed**. However, in my dimension, **Excalibur** is pale in comparison to **Caliburn** , or I prefer to called it **Collbrande**."

" **Collbrande**? Strange name." Mordred said. "However, if that so, then **Excalibur** in here is more stronger, but it lacks in ability like your **Excalibur**."

"Maybe. We don't know." Arthur said. "We only a temporary visitors to this dimension."

Mordred then look at Le Fay. "And also, I don't believe it. A young girl like you is descendant of my mother."

Le Fay nodded. "However, I don't care about that. I already have a very loving _onii-san_ on my side!"

Mordred stunned by it. "Siblings huh... If I at least have it..."

Arthur noticed her sadness. ' _I see. Seems this Mordred is different than Mordred of my dimension_.' He thought. "By the way, I want to ask... why'd you hate King Arthur so much? Because... compare to you in my dimension...your hatred...seems different...like I said during our battle."

Mordred raise her eyebrow hearing his question. "You..."

"Its okay if you don't want to tell it." Arthur said. "Secrets of each person must be keep for ourselves."

"Humph. Like I tell impostor like you!" Mordred retorted.

"However, you said during the battle that you want surpass your parents huh? In that case-" Arthur summon **Caliburn**. He then walk toward the closest stone.

Mordred only look in confusion.

Arthur then stabbed the **Caliburn** on the stone. "Then prove it to me. If you can lift my **Caliburn** from this stone, I will acknowledged your gloating during our fight."

* * *

On Fiore personal room, Georg is currently tried his best to heal her legs. However, even he can't do it. "I'm sorry. It seems I can't do it."

"Don't need to be sorry, Georg- _san_. Florence- _san_ and Medea already tried. But even they can't do it." Said Fiore solemnly.

"Did I disturb?" Said Chiron who open the door. Caules and Frankenstein is follow.

"No at all, Sagitarius- _san_." Georg said, he then stand up. "Now then, I take my leave, I must check Jeanne condition." He said then walking out from the room.

After Georg is out from the room, Fiore then look at Chiron. "Tonight, we will launch a full-scale attack against them, am I right?"

Chiron nodded. "Yes. Although we still waiting for Cao Cao- _san_. It seems, Jeanne is badly injured." Chiron explain. He then see her Master expression, who seemingly sad. "Is something troubles you, Master?"

Fiore shook her head. "No. Thanks for worrying about me, Chiron." She then looks at Frankenstein. "Frankenstein, I heard that you can talk normally now."

"Yes." Frankenstein replied. "I know its late because I can talk normally only now, but... hello, Caules big sis."

Fiore smiled hearing it. She then looks at Caules. "Caules."

"Yes, Big Sis?"

"I... want ****"

Caules is shock hearing it. "You want to..."

* * *

On the large hall that formerly used as Vlad King hall, Siegfried is unsheathed his **Gram** , facing against St. George. Due to his wounds already heal, he want to exercise his body for a bit, so he ask St. George for a spar.

"Then are you ready?" Ask St. George who already on a battle stance.

"I'm ready anytime. Here I come!" Siegfried then launched at St. George, swinging his **Gram** , but he able to block it using his **Ascalon**. St. George then push him back, then using feint to attack Siegfried aside.

"That move. I won't fooled!" His **Sacred Gear** later manifested from his back, then grab **Ascalon**. However, he felt pain when grab it.

"That move was fatal, Siegfried." St. George warned. "My **Ascalon** is Dragon-slaying sword. Your **Sacred Gear** is dragon-type one. Touching it with your **Dragon Arm** will cause immense pain."

"I see. Then." **Gram** aura later intensifies. "Let me show you what I got during my fight against Jack the Ripper." He then swing his **Gram**. St. George quickly raise his sword to defend itself. Siegfried then tried to do the **Bypassing Technique** but it won't work. ' _What the!? Why it don't work!?_ '

' _What is he trying to show exactly?_ ' St. George thought. He then jump backward, then unsheathed his sword. "I think that's enough for now."

"Hmph. You right." Siegfried later do the same. "After all, I want to see Jeanne conditions for now."

* * *

"And that's how Heracles dimension works." Atalanta explain everything that told by Heracles to Achilles. Both of them currently on a room.

Achilles nodded in understanding. He then grinned. "I can't believe what I hear? Tons of strong beings. God that still exist. And most of it, A giant red dragon."

"That's right. However, according to Heracles, we're nothing compare to that dragon." Atalanta said. "So, don't even try to pick a fight with it when you saw it."

"Alright. Alright." Achilles said. "Just interested that's all."

Atalanta sighed. "However, in the end, we being together again? Like the time on that forest."

Achilles shrugged. "Like I said to you, I'll never leave you and make you walk on wrong path ever again." He then stands up. "Now then, I must meditate first before our grand-scale attack against Amakusa Shirou Tokisada." Achilles then walk out from the room.

"Haaah. That battle-maniac. What I know, even his father not like that." Atalanta said smiling. "I wonder how that girls condition?" She remembers about DxD Jeanne condition when her body was carried by Cao Cao to the fortress.

* * *

On the basement, Fate Jeanne is giving two of her **Command Seals** to Kairi. "Its already finished." She said.

"I can't believe you give me **Command Seals**." Kairi said smiling looking at his palm. "Thank you very much, Ruler."

On morning few hours before, Fiore and Chiron is meet up with Kairi. Kairi said that he's willing to cooperate with them after hearing Amakusa wish. That's the reason he can move freely on Black Faction fortress.

"Then, I'll go to see Saber." Kairi said while turn his body.

"Wait a minute, Saber of Red Master." Fate Jeanne said. "Do you really not gonna betray us?"

Kairi then look at her. "Who knows. The fact is, we going to support you." Kairi said. "Rather than worrying about that, you should check up on your friends. I heard one of them is still unconscious."

Fate Jeanne narrowed her eyes. How could she know about DxD Jeanne conditions?

"Now then. I'll take my leave." Kairi said exiting the room.

After he exiting the room, Fate Jeanne sighed. ' _He's right. This lately, I'm admit I'm too focused on this war_.' She realized. "Jeanne, I really hope you alright." She said to herself before exiting the room, going to visit her friend.

* * *

On Mata Hari's room, Boudica is currently sit on a chair, while Florence is curing her injuries during her fight with Avicebron by bandaging it. On the bed, Qin; along with Mata Hari are currently trying to calm Roche down. The young boy still not believing about his Servant betrayal.

"Its done." Said Florence after finishing bandaged Boudica wounds. "Just some crack on your hips. That will heal on short time. But, if you want to be on full health, you musn't follow the invasion tonight."

"Thank you, my children." Said Boudica to Florence. Since Florence are British like her, she more liked to treat her as her children. "But, I more than fine to join the assault."

"I bet we not joined it." Said Mata Hari who still trying to calm Roche down. "Cao Cao- _san_ must be asking the most ready one to fight. I heard even Vali- _san_ didn't join the assault."

"That's right." Qin agreed. "I also still slightly exhausted after using my **Noble Phantasm** against that **Golem**. You also use that **Noble Phantasm** of yours several times."

Boudica argued. "But-"

"Even I don't know if Cao Cao- _san_ will join or not." Qin continued. "You must be know the answer."

Boudica nodded. "Yes. Jeanne, her head injuries is reopened due to that battle. She lost too much blood. I wonder if Medea managed to heal her?" She said. She can't help but feel worried even after knowing Medea **Noble Phantasm** , **Pain Breaker** , able to heal any injuries.

Then, a boy sound make them turn their attention to him.

"I still can't believe it." Said Roche once more, his eyes in tears. "Why'd _sensei_ betray me? Even...even after my admiration to him...suck it that **Golem**! this **Golem**! I rather not want to make that thing anymore!?" He said.

Boudica later stand up from her seat and walk toward the former Master of Avicebron. She then sat on the bed and patting his head. "You don't need to worry. Maybe you don't hear it because you already unconscious, but he feel sorry."

" _Sensei_...is..."

Boudica nodded. "He said that you had every right to hate him for what he done. That's why I'm pretty sure, he was blackmailed and truly don't want to sacrifice you." She force to lie, hiding the fact that Avicebron also desire for Humanity Salvation while forcing to do abominable act for it. She doesn't want Roche remembers Avicebron as a traitorous hero. "So Roche, Don't worry about it."

Roche couldn't believe what he heard. ' _Sensei... actually don't want... to do that?_ ' He then wipe his tears away. "Honestly... he such a weird person..."

* * *

On the garden, Anastasia is currently resumes her training of rapier with Chevalier, since DxD Jeanne is still unconscious and being healed. Compare to her usual training, the Grand Duchess mood seems down, noticed by how sloppy she was when avoiding his rapier strike compare to usual.

Chevalier, who notice this, later unsheathed his rapier. "I think that's enough for now. You move seems sloppy for some reasons."

Anastasia look confused by Chevalier actions. "Why? I still not tired. Chevalier- _san_." She then ready another stance once more.

"No. Your minds is still drifted somewhere else. If this continues, you'll get nothing from the training." Chevalier replied. "You're still worried about Jean conditions, aren't you?"

Hearing Chevalier guessess make the grand duchess gasped then look down. "That's the reason...I want this training to be continued...I must get stronger..."

"However, if your mind doesn't relax, you will get nothing from this." Chevalier advised. "I suggest you shall calm yourself first."

"I can't." Anastasia replied. "Jeanne- _chan_ is now injured because of me. If somehow I able to block Adam attack on her..." The thought about the event when DxD Jeanne is being smacked head-on by Adam sword along with her **Balance Breaker** still fresh on her mind.

"I know about that. But, don't blame yourself for something that already happened."

"That's the Reason!" She suddenly raised her voice. "That's why! I must keep training! I don't want it to be happen AGAIN! Even during that time when Matahari- _chan_ was pinned and she being pummel by Astolfo- _san_ former Master, I... _hiks_...I..." She unable to continue and then started to cried. Tears is fall down from her beautiful blue eyes.

After seeing this, Chevalier felt sympathy for her. ' _I must be to harsh_.' He thought. He then hug the sobbing duchess. "Its okay... Its okay..."

* * *

On the other side of the garden, Achilles is seen meditating. That's when he feel some rustling on the grass. He open his eyes and found a familiar queen watching him. "Oh. Seems you injuries already heal."

"Seems you say." Penthesilea commented. "Still carefree as usual."

"Hey. That's more better than me. I paid the price by losing my invulnerable body." Achilles remind her.

"Huh. If you said so." Penthesilea replied. "Then, I heard now you already defect from your faction."

"That's right. This is the first time I disobey my Master orders you know." Achilles said.

"You're now alive again. Yet you still call this unknown person who doesn't even met you as your Master." Penthesilea commented. "Strange person."

"Ha ha ha. I know you can't ever understand." Achilles laughed. "Then, why'd you came here?"

"Just watching what did you do. So, you still meditating..." Penthesilea said.

"A preparation for battle tonight. I must relaxing my mind first." Achilles said.

Penthesilea sighed. "Hey, Achilles. I want to ask something...is...what you said..." She stuttered in embarrassment. She had no thought asking it will be this difficult.

"Yes. That's the truth." Achilles said. "You know what, I always think very little about kings. In my eyes, all I see is a person that orders their subordinates as their please, while they only watching from the sidelines."

"However, not all kings like that."

"You're right. On that war however, you are the one with exceptions." Achilles revealed. "You had care for you subordinates very much. They loyalty to you isn't unwavering. I think that's why the reason they keep fight till the end after you killed. Not because the orders, but because they loyalty to you. Heck, even my allies, Odysseus also the same."

"If that so, why'd you want to fight me during that war?" Ask Penthesilea curious.

"Lets see." He said while rubbing his hair. "At first, of course it is my duty as the general to defeat the enemy general. But at the same time, I heard about your prowess and I want to test if that is true. Is as simple as that. However, after seeing your face, All of that seems changed. Like I said before, I feel sorry because a beautiful maiden like you is jump down to the battlefield."

"I see. However." Penthesilea smiled. "Don't need to worry much about me. I myself is strong."

"Maybe you right." Achilles commented. "Say, I curious why did you didn't accompany the others? Many of them are still on the castle, curing that blonde-haired girl."

"I just don't want to disturb them." Penthesilea replied. "Seems, to Cao Cao and his comrades, that girl is special."

* * *

On a large bedroom that formerly belong to Darnic, Medea already finished curing DxD Jeanne with her **Noble Phantasm**. Inside the room, Cao Cao, Sun, Fionn, and Georg, who recently arrived is seen.

DxD Jeanne currently lying on a bed. Her usual outift now changed with white dress. Thanks to Medea **Pain Breaker** , all of her injuries are gone, making her as good as new.

Sun later walked forward and put his hand on her head. "I stabilized the **Chi** flow on her body, so she can rest for awhile."

"I see. Thank you." Cao Cao thanked. He then look at Medea, then nodded as a sign of gratitude.

"Its okay Cao Cao- _san_. I'm more than happy to help." Medea replied. "Now then, lets leave her for a moment. She need to rest."

"You right." Said Sun, agreeing. "Now, lets leave."

Cao Cao then look at Georg. "Georg. I'm sorry. But, can you lead the strategic meeting for our assault against Amakusa- _dono_? I want to accompany Jeanne in here. If all of you want to leave this room, its okay."

"I can." Georg replied. He later came out from the room, followed by the others.

After only the two of them in the room, Cao Cao gently rub DxD Jeanne forehead. "Jeanne... I wonder, why'd you always force yourself. Even you already know you can't do it. My mistake as well. Because, before this, I never cared of my comrades feelings."

 **(Flashback - Three Years Before DxD Storyline)**

 _On the base of Hero Faction, Cao Cao is currently on his personal room with Georg._

 _"Cao Cao. Actually, Indra-sama gave you this assignment." Georg give him a piece of paper._

 _"Thank you. Lets see what inside the letter." Cao Cao received the paper. He then read the paper, then narrowed his eyes. "Khaos...Brigade huh."_

 _Georg nodded. "Apparently. This group is built of conglomeration of every Supernatural Beings that dissatisfied with the conditions right now that quite peaceful. Although the Three Great Powers still on Cold War. Indra-sama gave you the assignment to watch over it by posing as their faction. According to Shiva-sama, something dangerous is hidden on that organization."_

 _"Mean that this group is one of the annoyance for our peaceful discussion with the leaders of each pantheon. Not to tell that some humans also extremist to Supernatural Beings. Seems this is more important then." Cao Cao sighed. "Very well. Tell Indra-sama I will meet with him tomorrow."_

 _"Understood." Said Georg who later disappeared using_ _ **Teleportation Magic**_ _._

 _Cao Cao then put his hand on his forehead. 'How long could my goal come into fruition?' He thought._

 _Then, a door is knock, and Acacia is the one that appears. "Cao Cao-san! This is bad!"_

 _"What?" Ask Cao Cao._

 _"Jeanne-san...she's being wounded during her assignment with Siegfried-san!"_

 _"Jeanne." Cao Cao said. He then stand up from his seat. "Accompany me to her room, Acacia."_

* * *

 _On DxD Jeanne personal room, she's being treated by Siegfried using some medicine. "You're lucky that the wound on your stomach not that deep. If you're to reckless once again, who knows what will happen to you."_

 _"Its okay, Sieg-kun." Said DxD Jeanne. "Thanks to my training with you, I already customized to wound like this."_

 _"And you said the same thing again." Said Cao Cao who appears with Acacia. Cao Cao then look at Siegfried. "Siegfried. Heracles need your help with something. Acacia, accompany him."_

 _"Okay Cao Cao-san."_

 _"Very well then." Siegfried then stand up and follow the Chaste Huntress descendant to her foster father location._

 _"Now then. Care to explains what happen?" Cao Cao demanded._

 _"Its not that bad." DxD Jeanne casually replied._

 _"Not bad you say?" Cao Cao sit down and grab her shoulders. "You get a wound on the stomach! How could you said it not bad!?"_

 _"Because, I managed to protect Sieg-kun from the fatal blow." DxD Jeanne said._

 _Cao Cao stunned, can't believe what he heard. "You..."_

 **(Flashback End)**

"Even now, you still risk your own safety more than the others. However, don't you know it make the others worried?" Cao Cao said to her, although he know she still sleeping. "Anastasia now blamed herself for what happened to you. And I...I regret sending you to look for Roche while your head is still not healed. In the end, I still the same as before huh, always putting my goals first and make me forgot about the safety of my allies." Cao Cao said solemnly.

"That's not true. You now are different, Cao Cao-kun."

Cao Cao gasp and see that DxD Jeanne already opened her eyes. "You should be resting for now." ' _How did she wake up so fast? Is it because Medea_ _ **Noble Phantasm**_ _?_ '

"Don't need to." She then tried to sit up, but Cao Cao prevent her from doing so.

"Not now. Please, do as I say and take a rest. This is an order." Cao Cao ordered.

DxD Jeanne however, still trying to sit up. "No. I forgot I must train with Anna- _chan_ today."

"Don't overdo yourself." Cao Cao said. "Please."

Looking to Cao Cao eyes that seems pleading, she finally gave up. "Okay then." She then lying on the bed once more. "But its strange. My body feels better. Not like the time I use **Phoenix Tears** to heal my injuries."

"It thanks to effort of Medea and Sun Wukong- _sama_. They managed to heal your injuries and stabilized your Chi flow. However, you must take rest." Cao Cao explains.

DxD Jeanne then remember something. "The battle? How did it goes?" She asked since she was unconscious.

"It went well. Avicebron- _dono_ already dead." Said Cao Cao. "And now, Mordred- _dono_ , the Saber of Red became our allies along with her Master."

DxD Jeanne turn solemn. "So...in the end, he being killed?"

"That kind of man can't be allowed to exist." Cao Cao said.

"He's not like that." DxD Jeanne argued. "I know. he sounds like a bad person for what he's done, but actually, he doesn't want to do that."

"Even if that is true, it doesn't justify everything that he done." Cao Cao said. "Jeanne, as I plan, we will strike Semiramis- _joo_ **Hanging Gardens of Babylon** tonight. However, you'll stay here. Vali and some of the others also stay."

"But I want to follow the assault."

"Jeanne, you only managed to heal now because of Medea **Noble Phantasm**. Even your bodies had your limits." Cao Cao said.

"No. I must follow!"

"You must rest. This is an order!" Cao Cao said sternly.

DxD Jeanne gasp hearing that his usual calm leader raising his voice.

"And, I never understand one thing! Why'd you always put yourself on the front-line! Always be the one that injured first, while the others are worrying about your well being! Why did you always do that!?" Cao Cao demanded.

Instead answering, DxD Jeanne look down and grip her blanket that covers her body. "I thought...you already know why..." She murmured.

"What?"

"You...who even managed to figure out any weakness of every opponent you encountered...can't find out why one of his comrades act like this...some leaders you are." She mocked.

Cao Cao stunned hearing it. He never heard DxD Jeanne bluntly mocked her allies before. ' _I...didn't realize she say..._ ' He thought. His mind then tried to find out what the reason. When already find it, he widen his eyes. "Don't tell me..."

"So...you realize it only now." DxD Jeanne marked.

"You...still lingering about your past, haven't you? I thought you already moved from it." Cao Cao said.

DxD Jeanne sighed. "Since the day I accidentally killed Isabella- _chan_ , I always haunted with the feelings that if I not protect my friends...they will leave me. That's why...I always reckless during battle."

"But, that is stupid." Cao Cao said. "Do you think Isabella want anything happen to you when you still alive?"

DxD Jeanne chuckles. "Yes. Maybe you right." She then bit her lip. "But... I don't want to lose my second family. I...don't want that to be happen again. That includes Anna- _chan_ and the others."

Cao Cao understand her feelings. "I know your feelings but, we ourselves are strong. So, you had no need to always doing reckless things like that."

"I know about that." DxD Jeanne said. "I admit that I to reckless during all of fight in this dimension. For that, I'm sorry."

Cao Cao nodded.

"Then, since there's no one that disturb us in here. Can you please tell me, why did you so worried about my well being? Even before you started to care for the others, You always the most worried about me." DxD Jeanne asked the question from the last night.

Cao Cao at first hesitated to say something. He then sighed and decided to tell the reason. "Its because... when I see your misery about your past, you remind me... of my past look like."

"About your past?" DxD Jeanne said. ' _That's right. Even now, Cao Cao-kun wouldn't tell his past to anyone. Even our members_.' She realized.

"What I will tell you...is my past before I built Hero Faction. In other words, my childhood." Cao Cao said.

 **(Flashback - Sixteen Years before DxD Storyline)**

 _A six years old Cao Cao is currently helping his father on cultivating their paddy field. Cao Cao village was a very peaceful village that located close to Himalayan Mountain range, which means very close on the border between China and Nepal. His parents is a farmer of paddy. Three of them live peacefully. Cao Cao on this time still named Cao Cong, his real name before change it to the name he use right now_

 _" Cao Cong, its already sunset! Lets go home!" His father said. Cao Caong father is a middle-aged man with dark blue hair, a mustache, and black eyes._

 _Cao Cong nodded. "Okay father!" He then running toward his father while carrying a basket of paddy on his back._

 _When they return home, they being greet by Cao Cong mother. His mother is a beautiful oriental woman with short-black hair and blue eyes. "Welcome home my dear! Cao Cong too."_

 _"I'm back mother." Cao Cong said to his mother._

 _"Now lets get in. I already prepared food for all of you." His mother said. The three of them later entering the house._

 _After entering the house, Cao Cong and his parents are enjoying the food that already being served. Due to being a low-class, they always minimize their food as few as possible. Not to mention winter is going to arrive. They finish they pray for the Lord before eating the food. Despite being lived in China, Cao Cao parents are the faithful follower of Christianity._

 _"Thanks for the food." Cao Caong said before eating down the food. Despite living only a usual life, he happy because he had both of his parents on his side. Cao Cong then look at his father. "Father. Tomorrow I want to play with my friends for a bit."_

 _His father. "Okay. Just don't go for to long."_

* * *

 _On the next morning, Cao Cong is playing hide and seek with his friends. But, it seems he lost his direction and go to the hill. 'I lost...am I?' He thought. He then running, trying to remember which way the closest road to his village._

 _That's when he saw something unfamiliar. It was a creature that looks like a monkey, but standing like a man. The creature is black in color. It then sniffing the air and turn his head, saw Cao Cong._

 _"A human? Khu khu khu...It's been a while since I eat children." Said the creature which is revealed to be Monkey Man, the cryptid that usually roam India. He then jump toward Cao Cong._

 _Cao Cong realized that this creature is dangerous and he quickly turn around and run. But, Monkey Man jump to the tree and outmanuver him, jumping right in front of him and block his way to escape. 'Am I..going to die here?' He thought. 'No. I won't give up that easily.' Cao Cong then tried to punch the Monkey Man, but he easily avoid it. The Monkey Man then kick his body, making him fall to the ground._

 _"You're effort are pointless. I'm more stronger than human." He said before smack Cao Cong with his hand._

 _"Ugh." Cao Cong grunted in pain. He already lost all hope for defeating these monsters. Until he saw something in front of him that emits a bright light._

 _"UGH! WHAT'S THIS LIGHT!" Said the Monkey Man who force to jump back because of the light._

 _Cao Cong also shield himself with his hand when he saw something from the light. It was a long-ornate spear with Holy Aura around it. What makes Cao Cong confused, is the spear is the same spear that he always read on his village library. 'The_ _ **Lance of Longinus**_ _...but how? That's only Mythology.' He thought. However, with the appearance of this creature, he can only assumes one thing._

 _Mythology and Supernatural Being really exist._

 _Without hesitation, Cao Cong pick the spear, and suddenly a rush of energy is rush to him. 'This energy. Its like... I being strengthened.' He then look at the Monkey Man. "Well then. This is payback." Cao Cong then launch forward and using the spear, slicing the Monkey Man left arm._

 _"UAGH!" It yelled in pain._

 _"Now I warn you. Never get close to my Village again!" Cao Cong threatened. The Monkey Man later running in fear to the forest._

* * *

"So, you awakened **True Longinus**...by accident?" Ask DxD Jeanne. "The same...as I did."

Cao Cao nodded. "I actually didn't expect that. Why did I, a son of a farmer, held the strongest holy weapon in existence? Even now, I still can't know it." Cao Cao admitted. "However, I more like to call it a blessing from Lord, although he already died."

DxD Jeanne is smiling after that. "But, knowing your true name, I think its cool. Cao Cong- _kun_ then."

"You think so?" Ask Cao Cao. "But please, don't call me using that name anymore. That name is my past."

DxD Jeanne nodded. "But. What so bad about your past? That you finally choose to built the Hero Faction and changed your name?"

"The first thing is, after receiving this spear. I somehow found out that I can summon it with my own will. That's the reason I hid it from my parents about it. Our lives continues peacefully for two years...until that day come."

 **(Two Years Later)**

 _Cao Cong and his parents are falling asleep when he sensing something. Due to trained himself to using_ _ **True Longinus**_ _efficiently, his senses already sharpened._

 _"Who's there? You can't hide from me." Cao Cong warned._

 _"Tch. It seems its useless to hide anymore huh." The creature is revealed to be a women with its under its like a centipede. "Anyway, you and your parents...Will be my lunch!"_

 _"No if I can defeat you first!" Cao Cong said while summoning **True Longinus**._

 _Because of the commotion, Cao Cong father wake up, and saw the creature. He then quickly looks at his son. "Cao Cong! What the heck is that thing!?"_

 _"I tell you later father! Please, bring mother get out from here! I'll hold this beast!" Cao Cong said._

 _"But, you still to young! And why'd you had spear?"_

 _"Its okay." Cao Cong look at his father. "On my signal. Go."_

 _Although still confused, his father nodded, and quickly wake up Cao Cong mother._

 _"My dear...whats" She stopped when she saw the monster. "What is that!?"_

 _"Not now." Said Cao Cong father. "We must quickly get out from here."_

 _His wife quickly nodded._

 _"I won't let any of you escape!" Said the creature tried to launch at the pairs. But Cao Cong block her. "Now Father!"_

 _Cao Cong father and mother quickly get out from the house._

 _"They won't escape for to long." Said the creature. "After all, I had companions outside."_

 _"What'd you say!?" Cao Cong shocked. "Oh No!"_

 _"But, before that! You must defeat me first!" The creature then morphed one of her hand into sword and swing it to Cao Cong. Cao Cong countered by swing his_ _ **True Longinus**_ _who parried it equally._

 _"Hmph! What a weapon like-" The creature didn't finish her talking, since suddenly she yelled in pain._

 _"Seems you pick a wrong person to fight." Said Cao Cong. He then slicing the creature stomach with his spear, making her thrown backward and give her a fatal wound. He then walk forward. "now then, care to explain the reason you go here?"_

 _However, the creature just laugh. "Khu khu khu, it useless. My job here... are only distraction. My true objectives here... Are your parents."_

 _Cao Cong widen his eyes hearing it. "You..." He quickly worried about his parent safety. He then running out from the house, passing the creature. The creature only chuckles before finally succumbed to her wounds._

 _After he finally arrives outside the house, He was shock to find out that another monster with the same appearance had assaulted his family. Cao Cong father is already lying motionless. His body had some slice wounds on it. His mother on the other side is being cornered by the creature._

 _"Father!" Cao Cong shouted. He then rushed toward his father and kneel down, only to find that his father isn't breathing at all. 'He's died.' He thought grimly. He gritted his teeth, blaming himself for the event. He then turn his attention on his mother, who still being cornered by the creature._

 _"Don't lay your hands off her!" Cao Cong then launch toward the creature and with quick moves, stab the monster with his True Longinus. The creature then screaming in pain. "U-u-ugh...damn...you..." She said before disappearing because of being purified. "Mother!" Cao Cong approached his mother. "Mother! Are you alright!"_

 _Cao Cong mother look at him. "I'm...fine." She said. Her body later stumbled a bit because too tired._

 _Cao Cong then support her. "Lets go mother. You should rest."_

* * *

"And that's how my father died. One of my families is being taken away from me." Cao Cao said while looking down.

DxD Jeanne knows that Cao Cao actually hesitant to continuing his story. "Cao Cao- _kun_ , if you don't want to continue, its okay."

Cao Cao shook his head to her. "No. Let me continue to ease the feelings in my heart." He said before taking a deep breath. "After father is died, I only live with my mother. However, not long after the creature, which is revealed to be a pair of Stray Devil attack, my mother is poisoned by one of their sickle-shaped hands. She then had continuous fever, I found it after a strange monkey man, which is revealed to be Sun Wukong- _sama_ , visit me after I finished doing work on my father field and searching some plant herbs for my mother."

* * *

 _After his father is died, Cao Cong now is managing his father paddy field by himself. Plus, his sick mother is making him more worried, since she doesn't heal yet and instead growing weaker every day. He currently on his way back home after searching some herbs for his mother on nearby neighbor._

 _"With this, I hope mother will be alright." He said while walking._

 _"Hoo. So you the owner of the_ _ **True Longinus**_ _this time."_

 _Cao Cong quickly turn back and summon said weapon to the mysterious voice. He then widen his eyes by what he saw._

 _He was a monkey man with brown fur and wearing a Chinese attire. The trademark thing is sunglasses with Black shade that hide his eyes and a smoking pipe on his right hand. "Hello, brat."_

 _Cao Cong doesn't reply kindly. "Who're you!? Are you come to terrorize us again!?"_

 _"No. In fact, I've come to give you warning." Said the monkey man. "By the way, I am Sun Wukong?"_

 _Hearing it make Cao Cong shocked. "The divine monkey...Impossible! Its just legend!"_

 _"And what about that spear? Since that spear is exist, don't you think Mythology also exist?" Ask Sun._

 _Cao Cong unable to answer the question._

 _"I already visit your mother before. Maybe he doesn't tell you, but you had the blood of Cao Cao inside your body."_

 _Cao Cao. That name is the name of famous generals of the Three Kingdoms Era, and will change Cao Cong life forever. "You tell me that I'm descendant of Cao Cao...what a joke."_

 _"If you don't believe me. Ask your mother then." Said Sun. "But...sadly your mother...is too succumbed to the devil poison. She...maybe had no long time to live."_

 _Hearing that make Cao Cao shake. 'No...No...No! First father and noe mother! No! I won't let it!' Cao Cong thought. He then running past Sun to his house._

 _Sun sighed after he goes. "I felt pity for him."_

* * *

 _After arriving in front of his house, Cao Cong quickly open the door. "Mother!"_

 _His mother however doesn't reply. On her bed, she sweating while have a hard breathing._

 _"Mother!" Cao Cong quickly rush to her and grab her hand. 'No! Please! I can't lose you too.'_

 _His mother weakly look at him. "Cao Cong...is that...you?"_

 _Cao Cong nodded. "Yes. Its me mother."_

 _"If that so...I'm...glad." Cao Cong mother said. "Cao Cong...seems mother...doesn't have enough time...on this world...anymore. I...will join your...father...soon."_

 _Cao Cao widen his eyes._

 _"Cao Cong...there's something...I must...tell you." His mother said. "You...no just...ordinary villager...you had...the blood of the hero...in your veins. His name...is...Cao Cao."_

 _"Cao Cao..."_

 _"Yes...Cao Cao. My son...promise me...that no matter what...don't ever walk on the wrong path. Live with proud...and always do...what mother teach to you..."_

 _Cao Cong must stay strong. He can do that when his father passed away. "I will mother. I promise to you."_

 _His mother weakly smiled. "Then...after this...meet...with a monkey man..." She later take a deep breath. "Cao Cong. No matter what...mother...will...always...love you." She said before peacefully close her eyes._

 _For Cao Cong, the world seems turn upside down for now. Both of his parents already leave him. Cao Cong can only grit his teeth and make a silent tears. But, his mother words always ringed on his minds._

* * *

 _The next morning, Cao Cong received an unexpected visitor. It was Sun. He had sad smile instead of his usual carefree smile. "I truly feel sorry for your mother."_

 _Cao Cong doesn't reply. He then stand up and look at Sun with determination. "I had my mother message to see you. Then, I had a wish, Sun Wukong-sama. Train me how to use this spear properly. After I get strong enough, I'll make sure that no human who possess the same power as mine to be suffer the same as I did."_

* * *

"After that is happened, there's no much thing to tell. I later is bring to Mount Meru, where I met Indra- _sama_ and Shiva- _sama_. Then, Indra- _sama_ along with Hanuman- _sama_ and Sun Wukong- _sama_ , teach me everything about battles and strategy of war. I could never get this strong without their help. During that time, I also change my name to the one that I use right now." Cao Cao explain briefly. "Three years later, I ask permission from Indra- _sama_ to search some companions and tell him my plans: To make a world where humans will get a fair place among the Supernatural Beings. As you know, when the number of members is many, I make the name Hero Faction."

"But why you must use Hero?" Ask DxD Jeanne.

Cao Cao then stand up and look to the outside from the window. "Maybe because...I hope that all of us will act just like heroes, always defending the weak. Although I know such thing is impossible." He admitted.

DxD Jeanne chuckles. "That's strange reason." She commented. "But now, I finally see why'd you worry so much about me. Our past is almost similar, both of us lost our parents."

Cao Cao then look at her. "Jeanne, truth to be told, before you joined, the Hero Faction not as bright as now. Many of us, even Georg and Siegfried, more like to doing their own business. The foolish thing that I did is just let it go. That's why Arthur and Le Fay decided to move to Vali Team with my permission." Cao Cao revealed. "But, after you joined, I can feel the others slowly starts to change. All of the members that usually care for their own business, started to unite little by little. They even support you to built an orphanage as well. Thereby." Cao Cao then bowed to her. "I thank you, Inheritor of Jeanne d'Arc."

DxD Jeanne felt touched hearing it. She had some tears on her eyes. "Cao Cao- _kun_..." She then wiped the tear from her eyes. "Then, I also will reveal something."

Cao Cao then focus his attention to her.

"Ever since you save me during that day, I don't know why my heart beat so fast. At first, I thought maybe it just my feeling. However...After being a member for a long time, I finally realized something."

Cao Cao confused by her words.

"Cao Cao- _kun_...It seems...I'm in love with you." DxD Jeanne admitted.

* * *

Back to the garden, Arthur give Mordred challenge to pull his **Caliburn** from the stone if she truly strong as she claims. The Knight of Treachery herself didn't expect it. Her goal is just in front of her eyes. ' _If I pull that sword. At last, I will surpass you father_.' She thought. Le Fay is gone to the fortress.

"Rather than just watch, I suggest you tried to pull it." Arthur said.

"Hmph! Just see!" Mordred said while gripping the hilt of Arthur **Collbrande**. She then tried to pull, but no matter what, the sword won't pulled out from the stone. Mordred then fall backward because of it.

"What's the matter? You the one can beat me, yet you cannot pull it?" Mock Arthur.

"Silence!" Mordred yelled while trying it again.

Two hours after that, and Mordred didn't manage to pull the sword from the stone. She then started to get annoyed by this. She then looks at Arthur. "What sort of Enchant you put on it huh!?"

"There's no Enchant." Arthur said.

"Then why'd I can't pull it!?"

Arthur then walked to **Caliburn** , grabbing its hilt, and managed to pull it off from the stone with ease. " **Caliburn** , otherwise known as **Collbrande**. It is said that this sword is a sword that choose King. However, I think that's not the case."

Mordred only look at him.

"For what I saw, you had some fear inside of you, Mordred- _san_." Arthur said.

"What?"

" **Collbrande** isn't choose King. It choose the people that had courage to move forward even after knowing the circumstances of pulling it. That's probably this world King Arthur and King Arthur from my world do even after being warned by Merlin. And the reason why I was choose by him in the first place." Arthur expresses his opinion. "In my opinion, since you already know what happened to your father, you had some fears that the same tragedies will happen to you as well, am I right?"

"Th-Th-That's not true! I..had no fear at all! I already ready my mind! I will pull that sword in the stone, and surpass my father!" Mordred retorted, although she admitted she had some fear.

"Then, I will ask you this, why do you think King Arthur pull the sword? It is just because Merlin, or something else?" Arthur asked her while returning **Caliburn** to **Pocket Dimension**.

Mordred found herself unable to answer the question. ' _Why did my father...pull the sword_...' She thinking in confusion. That's right. Until now, she still don't know what reason her father pull the sword. "What...is...the..." She then widen her eyes when she realized something.

 _"The most important thing for country is people. If the people inside of it is not happy, the country will not stands."_

That's the word that her father said during the annual meeting, when she's still the loyal Knight of the Round Table. She then look down and smirk. "I see. So that's the reason."

Arthur tilt his head. "You finally find your reasons?"

"Nope. I don't know." Mordred lied. "Goodbye then. I must return to my Master." She turn and walk back to the fortress. ' _Hmph. Now I see. What my truly wish...is not to surpass father as a king. What I truly want is I don't want to make father all alone. I thought if I become a king, I could lessen his suffering_.' She thought grimly. ' _What I must do...is to give something that she always be lost_.'

* * *

"Cao Cao- _kun_...It seems...I'm in love with you." DxD Jeanne admitted.

Hearing that confession is like a thunder strike his body. Cao Cao can only widen his eyes in shock. Never he received such words from female. Mostly only aspirations. "W-wh-what? Can you repeat it again?"

"I'm said...I'm in love with you, Cao Cao- _kun_." DxD Jeanne said it once more.

"You're...In love...with me?" Cao Cao said confused. "But...when?"

DxD Jeanne giggling. "Maybe ever since you saving me on that forest. Then another reason, is how noble your goal is."

"My goal is noble?" Cao Cao said. He then chuckling. "Khu khu khu. Honestly, what did you see in me that you can said things like that to me?"

"What did I see in you?" DxD Jeanne said. "What I see is a battle maniac who always want to test his limit. Sometimes even went to far. However, beneath that personality, I see a heart that cares for his comrades, and I only know it now...how much pain you endured by yourself." She explain. She then sit up. "Now then. I think I already heal enough."

Cao Cao then sighed, and walk to her. "Such strange reason." He then sit beside her. "But, if I must reply your feelings, I don't know what to say."

"Its okay if you don't reply it for now, you still had that goal that you must chase no matter what. However-" She look at him with a smile. "Thank you once again, for finding me a second family that I thought will never had."

Outside the room, Fate Jeanne actually going to open the door when she heard the conversation. She already expected that her soul inheritor had feelings for the **True Longinus** wielder. ' _I see. So my hunch on the forest was true after all. However, as much I don't want to disturb them, there are still more important things to tell about_.' She thought while smiling. She then gently knock the door. "Cao Cao- _san_. Its me."

"Yes. Just enter Jelly- _chan_."

Fate Jeanne then open the door, and glad seeing her friend is alright. "How's your injuries Jeanne?"

"They're okay." DxD Jeanne replied. "But, I will rest for tonight. So, I can't join the assault."

Fate Jeanne nodded, smiling. "That's okay." She then looks at Cao Cao. "Cao Cao- _san_. May I speak with her for a while?"

Cao Cao nodded. "I must go to the strategy discussion. Please accompany her." He then stand up and walk out from the room and close the door.

After Cao Cao is leave, Fate Jeanne later sit beside DxD Jeanne. "Its been a long time, since we talk like this."

"Surely it is. You're too busy to watch over this war since then." DxD Jeanne said. "Then, how are you feeling about the rogue Servant that you always search, is also a faithful follower of the God?"

"If I must said it, I was shock beyond compare." Fate Jeanne admitted. "I first thought that his forceful actions are will be stopped by God. But, learning how the God in your world died, it seems that is not the case."

"Well, I can't said my opinion, considering the Age of Gods in this dimension is ended." DxD Jeanne commented. "But actually, I feel sorry for him. Just one event turn him into an extremist like that..."

"I also feel sorry for him. But, he's now our enemy, and must be put down." Fate Jeanne said. "But, you had the same opinion as me. No matter how evil that person is-"

"-they always had some good inside them." DxD Jeanne continued. After that, both of them make a small laugh. DxD Jeanne then speak. "It seems, you hear my conversations with Cao Cao- _kun_ haven't you?"

Fate Jeanne shocked hearing it. "You know...how-"

"Just my guesses. And its right." DxD Jeanne said.

"Honestly." Fate Jeanne touched her forehead. She then decided to reveal it. "Yes. I heard all of it. How his past look like and...how you feelings toward him..." She said with a faint shade on her cheek.

DxD Jeanne noticed her behaviour. She decided to tease her. "Hoo. So Jelly- _chan_ can fall in love as well..."

"N-no! I just embarrassed! During my lifetime, I've never heard such proposal on non-formal places!" Fate Jeanne stuttered to reply.

DxD Jeanne chuckling. "Seems you and Jeanne from my world are different person all together."

"What do you-"

"Jeanne- _chan_!"

DxD Jeanne look to the door and saw Anastasia who is standing in front of the door. "You're awake..."

DxD Jeanne nodded. "Sorry to make you worry."

The grand duchess immediately rushed and embraced her friend. She then started sobbing. "I'm...hiks...so glad...you're...hiks..." She stuttered to continue her words.

"Its okay." DxD Jeanne return the embrance. "Don't blame yourself for what happened to me. I was the one that dropped my guard during that time."

"B-bu-but..."

"But, although my bodies now already healed, I can't join the assault. If Cao Cao-kun choose you to help him, please watch over him okay." DxD Jeanne said.

"I...Promise..." The grand duchess replied still sobbing.

Fate Jeanne who seeing this can't help but smile. "Jeanne...you're such a kind person."

* * *

On the hall, Georg and the others that arrived are discussing their strategy to assault the fortress. That's when Cao Cao finally arrived.

"Sorry for being late." Cao Cao said. He then look at his vice-leader. "Georg, how it goes?"

"We currently still discussing how to subdue that giant fortress." Georg said.

"Okay then. So what's the problem with it?" Cao Cao asked.

"If I think, the one that control it must be at the heart of it. I think its more wise to attack from all side at once." Caules voiced his opinion.

"I also agreed." Said Vali. "There's no way she able to block four attack at once."

"Those giant fortress, had some amazing defense mechanism." Fionn said. "It seems it can shoot a powerful Magic Blasts."

"Which means, we must destroy its defense first." Cao Cao said. "Then, who had enough strenght in here to do that?"

"I can do it!" Said Astolfo suddenly. "Because tonight is the Moonless night, my power will be different from usual."

Cao Cao understood what he meant. According to the legend, Astolfo lost his sanity during the night of no moon. Which means, his strenght will be doubled during that time. "Very well then. I'll leave it to you."

"Cao Cao. Even I didn't follow, I think we must deploy our strongest cards in here for the assault. Besides, knowing what that man does, he probably will join the play as well."

Cao Cao is smirk hearing it. "Of course he will."

* * *

On the Hanging Gardens, Karna finally open the room and found the former Masters of Red is put to sleep using some special ointment. His face clearly showing disdain with it. However, he is the Hero of Charity, he will keep loyal to the end.

"Its been a long time, Karna."

Hearing it make Karna shocked. He then look to the right, and saw the mysterious person that accompany Rizevim and Euclid. Although Karna himself is suspicious of why did mysterious fellow is helping them, he had no choice but to obey. However, this mysterious person who standing close to him is someone he very familiar with.

His friend when he still alive.

"Duryodhana..." Karna said unexpected by his friend arrival. His true friend.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 **And with it, this chapter is finished! And with this chapter, Cao Cao X Jeanne (DxD) finally starting to show itself. The reason I make Cao Cao doesn't reply her feelings yet is because he want to focused himself on his goal first, and I think that Cao Cao never got a love confession from any woman in Canon. Unlike Vali and Arthur.**

 **And the mysterious person is finally revealed to be Duryodhana. If readers still don't know, he is the nemesis of the Pandava in _Mahabharata_ , the eldest of Kauravas and Karna friend. I use the design of Duryodhana from _Mahabharat_ by B.R. Chopra. Why'd Rizevim managed to revived him? And why'd he joined forces with Amakusa? Stay tuned for the next story, as this story will reach its end on the Fate Verse.**

 **And, I can't believe I saying this. For the readers and guest who said that I'm amateur, I admit it I am a amateur. But, isn't the reason someone write is to progress slowly from amateur to be expert? I actually planned some others Fanfic stories. But, it seems I must halt it, since I must focused on my Essay to reach First Bachelor title. So, don't worry. This story will still continue, but with random update time. But, I hope I can update each chapters very quickly.**

 **That is all! See you on the next update! If you want to ask, you can put it on review or PM me.**


	26. Chapter 26: Departure to Hanging Gardens

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Ishibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe.**

* * *

 **Departure to Hanging Gardens**

Now is sunset in Romania. The groups that going to attack Semiramis Hanging Gardens already gathered on the fortress entrance. They consists of Cao Cao, Siegfried, Heracles, Arthur, St. George, Penthesilea, Fionn, Rama, Tristan, Florence, Black Siegfried, Chiron, Fate Jeanne, Atalanta, Achilles, Astolfo, Sasaki, and surprisingly, Anastasia. Fiore and Caules also follows to watch the battle, while Gordes stay behind in the fortress. Mordred and Kairi also follow, but they already depart first.

"Then, Uncle Gordes. I'll leave the fortress to you and all the others that still in here." Said Fiore.

"Yes." Gordes replied. He then coughed, and look to the side. "Then...Tch, how to say it...please come back alive." He said. He then look at his Servant. "Saber. No...Siegfried."

Black Siegfried look at him.

"I know that I being rude with you. Hope you can find in your heart to forgive me." He said.

"Don't worry about it Master." He replied. "Although I can possibly being killed, I will give victory for you."

Fiore then look at Roche. "Roche. Are you already alright?"

"Yes, I'm already fine miss." He replied. "Please, punish those who blackmailed _sensei_."

Caules then look at his former Servant. "Berserker...I leave the guard of this fortress to you okay?"

"Okay Caules. Leave it to me." Frankenstein said. She now already able to speak fluently.

"Penthesilea- _joo_." Georg said to his resurrected heroes. "I can't said nothing but give you my pray for victory."

Penthesilea nodded. She knows her bond with him not strong enough, but she knows he cared for her safety.

"Don't worry, Magician." Said Achilles. "I'll gladly guard her along with Sis on your place."

"Honestly, I don't need any guard." Atalanta commented. "I will go with Heracles instead."

"Hoo. So you admitted you had feelings for him?" Achilles teased.

Atalanta narrowed her eyes.

"Arthur, Rama- _heika_ , Sasaki- _san_." Said Vali who walk forward and grab his shoulder. "Come back alive."

Arthur nodded. "I don't want to make Le Fay sad. Take care of her."

Vali nodded.

"Cao Cao- _kun_ , Herc- _kun_ , Sieg- _kun_." They look at DxD Jeanne. "I will pray for your safety. And, please watch over Anna- _chan_ for me."

"I will guard her. Don't need to worry." Cao Cao replied.

DxD Jeanne nodded. She then look at her resurrected heroes. "Anna- _chan_. After all of this is finished, lets go fulfill that promise, right?" She said smiling.

Anastasia nodded, smiling.

"Please take care while in there." Mata Hari said.

"Bring us victory." Boudica said. After that, all of them is depart from the fortress.

* * *

On the Hanging Gardens, Amakusa is currently talking with Rizevim. Silently, Semiramis watch over. She felt suspicious by this three newcomers. Why'd he suddenly appears and lend a hand?

"It appears you still suspicious about us." Said Euclid who suddenly appears beside her throne.

"You disgusting." Semiramis said. "Seems you had hidden agendas, haven't you?"

"No at all." Euclid replied slyly. "Just we had some skirmish with Cao Cao and his groups."

"Hmph. Even so, I still don't trust you. However, if Master gladly want to alliance with you. I will obey it." Semiramis said.

"So...you said you had the same dream as me?" Ask Amakusa. "You very suspicious."

"Don't worry. My decision to alliance with you is genuine. Like I said." Rizevim said. "After all, my goons will serves as your plus in forces, which reduced very greatly during your first attack."

' _I see. He knows about it. Then, Its hard for me to trust him. I must play into his games_. _And... of he show his true colors, I eliminate him that instant_.' Amakusa thought. "Very well then. Prepare all of your goons. We expected attack from Cao Cao tonight."

* * *

On the corridor of the Hanging Gardens, Karna and Duryodhana is seen talking with each other. It doesn't matter how much Karna loyal to his Master. He maybe thanked his Master for calling him to this world, but the first ever person who ever accepted him is Duryodhana himself.

"How did you been?" Ask Duryodhana. "I can't believe my dear friend is resurrected for some war of selfish beings."

"Don't talk like that. Yourself are selfish, my friend." Karna marked. "You keep denied that Yudhistira is the rightful heir of throne, which result in that war."

"My time in hell make me realize that mistake." Duryodhana said. "If somehow I able to accept it, maybe the Kuru Dynasty can live in peace."

Karna sighed. "And you realize it to late. Even though by birthright, it should be you who is the rightful heir." He then remembered something. "Say, you already knows about my birthright haven't you?"

Duryodhana nodded. "I already know about it. Grandfather is the one who tell me. However, I don't hate you like the Pandavas because of it. To me, even if you are the son of that Krishna, you always be my friend forever. If I only know from the beginning, I gladly give Hastinapura crown prince title to you."

Karna smiled hearing it. ' _Now you see Basudev. You only use your own opinions on Duryodhana without trying to understand him_.' He thought.

"However, once more I must force to do an evil act by that Devil." Duryodhana admitted. "He...revived me and some of the past heroes back from the dead for his evil plans."

"Evil plans you say?" Karna asked.

"Seems I must explain it to you that I'm not Duryodhana of this dimension. But, like Cao Cao, from different dimension altogether." Duryodhana said.

* * *

On the airport that was used for the starting point, all the Black Faction are gathered, revising their plan once more to assault the Hanging Gardens.

Caules later open the drawing that showing the circle that was Semiramis **Noble Phantasm**. All the others look at it intently. "Then, let speak our strategy for the last time." He then look at Astolfo. "Rider, do you already remember the name of your **Noble Phantasm**?"

"Um! Leave it to me! I already remember!" He replied.

"Then, for the infiltration there's no distraction." Chiron said. "Cao Cao- _san_ , it goes like the time you talking about in the meeting right?"

Cao Cao nodded. "Like we talked in the meeting, we shall split into four groups, and attack all the angles of the Hanging Gardens." He then look at Black Siegfried and Achilles. "Siegfried- _dono_ , Achilles- _dono_ , I leave you to accompany Astolfo- _dono_ on his Hipogriff. If you met Karna- _dono_ , engange him immediately."

Black Siegfried nodded.

"Hmph. Very well." Achilles said. "But, its strange. Considering he want to fight you..."

"I admit I not on his level." Cao Cao said.

"Then, Tristan- _san_ , Archer of Red and Archer. Both of you on the front-line. Please hold any attacks from the remaining Servants of Red." Caules said.

"I understand." Chiron replied.

"Okay." Atalanta nodded.

"Very well." Tristan nodded.

"Then I and the remaining are going to assault the Hanging Gardens." Cao Cao said.

Caules nodded. "My and Big Sis will stay on the back-line using smaller plane. Because, Master must not be gunned down no matter what." He then look at Astolfo. "Rider! The key for this strategy to be succedded, lies to you."

"Leave it to me! On the night of the new moon, I'll be different than usual!" He boasted.

"Then, let speak up for the infiltration to the Hanging Gardens." Arthur said while fixing his glasses. "Me, Siegfried, and Sasaki- _san_ will attack the north. Florence- _san_ should stay and guard Caules and Fiore."

"Okay." Florence said.

"Me and Fionn- _san_ will take the west then." Rama said. Fionn nodded in agreement.

"I will take the east." St. George offered.

"Same for me." Heracles said.

"Me too." Penthesilea followed.

"Then I will take the south along with Anastasia and Jeanne- _dono_." Cao Cao said. Both of Anastasia and Fate Jeanne nodded. He then noticed something. "What about Mordred- _dono_ and her Master?"

"They're already here. Mordred- _san_ herself said it to me." Arthur informed. "According to her, they will attack the center and engage Semiramis- _joo_ using fighter jet."

* * *

True to what Arthur said, on the same airport, Mordred is seen lying on a sofa, while Kairi is busy fixing the jet for their own plan of assault.

" _Ne_ , Master." Mordred called. "In your opinion, what is the wise king look like?"

"Its very sudden you ask that thing." Kairi said while fixing the jet.

Mordred get up from the sofa. "So, what do you think exactly?"

Kairi swipe the sweat from his face. "I never adore a king before."

"Tch." Mordred dissatisfied and lying on the sofa once more.

"Kairi- _san_." Said Arthur who walked toward them. "Pardon me for the intrusion. We will begin our attack in two hours from now."

Kairi look at the bespectacled man and nodded. "Okay. But, like we said during the meeting, we will act ourselves."

Arthur nodded. He then look at Mordred. "Although we only meet for a short time and not on the best terms, at least I'm glad we can work with each other till the end." He said while bowing.

"Save your bowed. Because now, I finally realized what I truly want." Mordred said. "I now understands what Father truly want...is not to reach the beautiful gem. What he want reach is to care for the ordinary rock that lies on the street. Because of it, I had no desire on the **Caliburn** anymore."

"I see." Arthur remarked. "I'm pretty sure that King Arthur, rather from this dimension or mine, will glad of how you become, Mordred- _san_."

"Tch. I said keep your compliment." She said while turn her head. "This maybe will our last time meet face to face. Take care of that cute sister of yours."

Arthur nodded. "Then, I will inform the others." He said before turn and walk away.

"Okay then. Like your said, this is maybe our last battle." Kairi said after finish fixing the jet. "After that, I will get what I want, but since you not had any desire for the sword anymore, what did you want?"

"I only want one thing for now. That arrogant queen, I will kill her and claim her head." Mordred replied.

* * *

On the other side of the airport, Fiore is seen with Chiron. The two of them seems had a conversation before the final battle.

"Archer. In your eyes, did I really deserved to be a Magus?" Fiore asked.

"You had amazing techniques. I not lied about it." Chiron replied. "However, after seeing Arthur- _san_ younger sister, seems being a Magician doesn't always need to be heartless. I pretty sure the decision you make on that time isn't wrong."

"Thank you." Fiore said smiling while closing her eyes.

"Until now, you always view me as a human. Not just a Servant, but a friend." Chiron smiled.

"Its because I feared being hate by you." Fiore commented. "During our battle, don't worry about me and focused on the enemy, because in the end, that will protect me and Caules."

Chiron then turn at her and doing a knight bow. "I swear on the name of Sagitarius. I will protect you." He then kissed Fiore palm, making her blush.

"Eh?"

"During my lifetime, manners such as this still don't exist." Chiron said. "Forgive me if I doing such rude things."

"No. I'm really happy." Fiore smiled. "Archer. No, Chiron the wise Centaur. I will always pray for you victory."

"Thank you Master." Chiron replied.

"Then for this battle, I allow you to use your **Noble Phantasm** without any conditions." Fiore said.

"I understand. If I need it, I will use it." Chiron said.

Fiore then used one of her **Command Seals**. " **I hope you can fight without any regret**." After that, the **Command Seal** is disappeared.

"Okay." Chiron said, accepting the command.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cao Cao, Siegfried, Heracles and the other ressurected heroes sans Arthur, are currently gathered. They are revising the strategy once more. "Then, I hope for our victory. You can do what you want for the next two hours." He said. The others nodded.

Fate Jeanne then look at Cao Cao. "Cao Cao- _san_ , I want to talk with you for a while." She said.

"Okay then." Cao Cao look at Anastasia. "Anastasia. you come with me."

"Okay Cao Cao- _san_." She replied. The three of them later leaving the group.

* * *

After is far enough, Fate Jeanne decided to speak. "Up until now, I never said it. But, thank you for lend me a hand until now."

"Its okay. It is my honor to help the heroes." Cao Cao said. "However, I realized you want to tell me the other things, am I right?"

Fate Jeanne nodded. "Just this noon, Jeanne told me, that Jeanne in your world is a different person entirely from me."

" _Hoo_. Are you really curious about it? That strange." Cao Cao pointed.

Fate Jeanne nodded.

"You know what? Seems that Laeticia girl personality is invading your mind." Cao Cao said.

Fate Jeanne touched her chest. "Maybe you right Cao Cao- _san_. Ever since... I started to be invaded by her feelings. Laeticia also grow to likes all of you, especially Jeanne."

"I see. However... because of it, you look more lively than I thought." Cao Cao complimented.

"Y-you think so!" She said while blushing, not used being complimented. "But, I must admit that I worried about Jeanne since she always put herself in front of the others during battle."

"No need to worried. She's not like that anymore...I hope." Cao Cao said.

"But...what I don't understand is...why'd I feel this sadness knowing this war will be over..."

Cao Cao narrowed his eyes. "Are you...Don't tell me..."

"I...still want to spent more time with all of you. But...I already know my fate is to disappear after this war is ended. But..." She confessed.

"Then." Anastasia walked forward and touch her shoulder. "I know how your feeling right now. But, I can guaranteed even if you disappear, Jeanne- _chan_ and the others will always remember you."

"But-"

"You don't need to said that anymore." Cao Cao stopped her. "I really not good at this, but... what do you need for now, is to be honest with your feelings."

"Honest... with my feelings..."

Cao Cao nodded. "However, for you to know our dimension Jeanne d'Arc, I can't explain it. It something that among us, only Jeanne and in my dimension, Michael and Azazel, who knows the story. I'm sorry for it."

"I see." Fate Jeanne said, a bit disappointed. "I'm sorry for asking you then. Now, I must prepare." She said before turned and walked away from Cao Cao. ' _Other side Jeanne...I wonder...how did you honest with your feelings?_ ' She asked herself while walking.

After Fate Jeanne is gone, Anastasia look at Cao Cao. "Cao Cao- _san_ , since you here, I want to said something." She then bowed. "I'm sorry for the Avicebron incident."

Cao Cao sighed. "You know. Jeanne incident its not your fault. Like I said before, its her tendency because she doesn't want her closest to leaver her again." Cao Cao then kneel to her. "The one who should be thank you is me. Thanks, for keep accompany her till now."

Anastasia nodded smiling. "You know Cao Cao- _san_ , I usually not act like this."

Cao Cao confused hearing it. "What do you mean by that?"

"Ever since the incident that happen to my family, I decided to close my hearts and distant myself from the others, to make ensure such tragedies won't happen again. However, when I heard that on this summoning give me a second chance to live, my heart at first doesn't accept it. Why'd person such as I being resurrected?" She said. "But now, I think I can started to forget my painful past and see the future."

"Its not your fault. What happen is on the past, and you don't need to distant yourself from the others anymore." Cao Cao said. "On this war, I maybe sorry for not usually deploy you to the front-line."

"Apologies accepted." Anastasia replied. "And...congratulations for your confession..."

Cao Cao confused. "What? D-don't tell me..." He became disturb.

"Hihihi. Jeanne- _chan_ told me about her confession. I think she's lucky to love a man like you." Anastasia giggling.

Cao Cao sighed. ' _Honestly_...' "On this assault, I want you to stay close to me. I don't know how this invasion will turn out to be. This fourth faction from my dimension could attack at any time they want. Worse of all, they probably will attack both Amakusa- _dono_ and us." Cao Cao explain.

Anastasia nodded. "I know what you worried about Cao Cao- _san_ , but I can guard myself just fine."

However, Cao Cao is miscalculated on his statement.

"By the way Cao Cao-san...I wonder it as well, how's the true Jeanne d'Arc in your dimension?" Anastasia asked.

"You're probably don't want to know it." Cao Cao quickly replied.

* * *

"I see." Karna said.

Duryodhana nodded. "Just don't tell that queen and that tanned-skin man. Can you promise me that?"

"For my friend, even though he's from different dimension, I will keep my words to be always loyal to you." Karna promised. "But, my loyalty is with the Red Faction right now, since I just a Servant anymore."

"C'mon, you're King of Anga, not just this Servant thing." Duryodhana said.

"But its the truth now my friend." Karna said.

"Hahaha." Duryodhana laughed. "Now then Karna, I know this sound egoist, but that Cao Cao you always talking about, let me had the honor to face him."

* * *

On the other side of the corridor, Rizevim are currently walking alone when Euclid approached him.

"Everything is ready, Rizevim- _sama_." Said Euclid.

Rizevim smirked. "You know what Euclid? That man, Amakusa Shirou, was such a fool..." Rizevim started laughing. "...At least, we must play our part first, then...that **Holy Grail** energy will be ours."

"You're right." Euclid agreed. "However-"

"That's right. Before it, lets give them a "hand"." Rizevim said, smirking. "I'll keep him company as long as possible. To make sure, he doesn't enter the **Holy Grail**."

On the basement that is a **Holy Grail** location inside the fortress, Amakusa along with Semiramis are inside of it. "At last, my wish will be fulfilled."

Semiramis look at him seriously. "Win it, Shirou."

"Thank you, Semiramis." Amakusa said. Using her Magic, Semiramis prepared a stairs made of her Magical Energy to the **Holy Grail**. Amakusa walk on it. He proceed to remove his outfit sans his under, which shows both of his hands had strange marks on it. It is his **Noble Phantasm** , **Left Arm - Xanadu Matrix** and **Right Arm - Evil Eater**. Each give him different abilities, his left arm give him the ability to remain in his youth, while his right arm give him the ability to see the future, help him in battle. Both of it also make him able to use all kinds of Magecraft.

After reaching the **Greater Grail** , Shirou then tried to open it, both of his hands created a tear on the **Grail**. Before he can walk entering it...

"So this is the **Holy Grail**. Just as I suspect, is not the Holy Grail of Arthurian." Said Rizevim who walked forward.

"You...how the hell do you get here!?" Semiramis demanded while summoned her **Magic Chains**.

"Hey hey, don't need to be rash you know." Rizevim raise his hand. "Before you enter, I gave you warning. Inside of it, some strange powers will make you hard to grant your wish." Rizevim warned. "However, I can help you to reach the center, since I know who put that powers."

'He starting to be more suspicious.' Amakusa became wary. "Very well. You will be the one that see my true plan." Amakusa agreed. 'If he tried anything funny...I'll kill him.'

Rizevim then starting to walk to the stairs. When close to Amakusa, he nodded.

"Then. Lets begin." Amakusa started to enter the **Holy Grail**.

"Rizevim- _sama_ , its bad!" Said Euclid who appears via **Teleportation**.

Rizevim however, don't panic. "What is it Euclid?"

"They...they started to attack!" Euclid informed.

"What!?" Semiramis shocked. This is not the right time. With only her, Karna, Duryodhana, Amakusa, Rizevim, and Euclid, only six persons against eighteen. They clearly outnumbered.

"Hahaha. Don't need to worry." Rizevim said. "They maybe had numbers. But, we have the power." Rizevim then look at Amakusa. "Amakusa- _kun_ , I think we should take care of them first."

Amakusa currently frustrated. His plan only step ahead, yet Cao Cao and his group disturb it. "Damn that Cao Cao!"

"No need to worry." Rizevim said. "Do you think I only resurrected Duryodhana- _kun_? Not quite, I also resurrected some of the others. We had more than enough power to take him on."

Amakusa hearing it feel relief. "Then, I will also join the fray. I personally fight Cao Cao." He then decided to halt his plan.

"Then, I gladly help you do that." Rizevim stated.

The final battle on Fate Dimension is on their opening door.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 **I'm sorry because no battle scene in this chapter, cause it will be the opening for the final battle in Fate Dimension.**

 **See you on the next update!**


	27. Chapter 27: Assault Begins!

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Ishibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe. Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko.**

* * *

 **Assault Begins!**

On the southern part of the Hanging Gardens, Cao Cao, Anastasia, and Fate Jeanne are seen flying using their own Magic, with Fate Jeanne being supported by his **Hatsutei Ratana** to lift her. He then received Telepathy from Chiron.

"Cao Cao- _san_. All of us are ready." Chiron said.

Cao Cao nodded. "I'll wait for your signal then to begin the assault." He said before cutting off the connection. "Then, both of you are ready?"

"I ready."

"Lets prevent Amakusa Shirou Tokisada wish from being come true."

* * *

Inside the Hall on the center of the Hanging Gardens, Semiramis, Amakusa, Rizevim, and the others are gathering on they preparation defending the **Greater Grail** against Black Faction assault.

"I suggest we shall see all of their attack pattern." Amakusa suggested.

"Very well." Semiramis then using her **Projection Magic** , shows the formation of the Black Faction that attacking her **Noble Phantasm**.

"I see, so he's take the south then." Karna said after seeing Cao Cao along with Anastasia and Ruler.

"And Ruler and the grand duchess also with him." Amakusa pointed.

"Amakusa Shirou, give me the honor to face him on the south." Duryodhana said.

"Hoo. That bastard descendant I see." Said a huge man that wears an elaborate Chinese armor. His trademarks is a long feather on a small crown on his head. "I more than like to test is he on the level of my ancestor or not. Is he worthy to face me, the great Lu Bu." Said the man that was revealed to be Lu Bu Fengxian, the most feared warrior on Romance of the Three Kingdoms.

"Permission is granted." Amakusa said. "I expect very much from both of you."

A person look at the northern part where Arthur, Siegfried and Sasaki are going to assault. His appearance including the same outfit as Duryodhana with blue color, although less muscular. "Duryodhana- _aniki_ , give me your permission to face the north attackers."

"Permission granted, Citrayuda." Duryodhana give his permission. "Be careful on there."

"I will." Citrayuda replied. He's one of the Kauravas that best known for his swordplay. "No one in Kauravas can fight me on swordsmanship except second brother."

"Then Citrayuda- _kun_ , since on the northern part is a bunch of sword-user, I think you need the assistance of swordsman as well." Rizevim said. Then, two person walk forward.

The first is a young woman around seventeen years old with short blond hair and eyes that had the same color as her hair. Her outfits including pale blue-green color and white triangle design coats and short Japanese-clothes. She carries a _katana_ on her hips. "So, there are Sasaki Koujiro."

The second is a man with messy black hair that tied into ponytail, and sharp eyes. He wearing a long black coat, concealing his clothing.

Now come the western part, where Rama and Fionn are going to assault. "If they just two, I bet both of them are strong." Said a young man. His appearance including a tattoo of a four-pointed star on his forehead and is generally handsome face. His eyes are a dark shade of cobalt and has tanned skin. He has long black hair that is stylized into a braided ponytail. His outfit is a war _hakama_ that usually use on _Sengoku Jidai_. He carried a huge halberd on his hand.

"Of course they did. One of them is Vishnu incarnation." Said a lean Rakhsasa with crown prince outfit of ancient India. He bring a bow on his hands. This man is Indrajit, the strongest known warrior in Indian Mythology known for his feats to defeat Indra, one of the Top Ten Strongest Being in the world. "I had personal score with him. This time, I force him to fight me fairly."

"C'mon. Being on condition like that sometimes make the enemy can exploit your weakness." Comment the young, halberd-wielding man.

"Then, that leaves the east." Semiramis pointed.

"I will lead the attack on the east." Euclid offered.

"Very well Euclid." Rizevim agreed. "Seems they need to accompany you then. Walburga, accompany him." Said Rizevim. Then, a woman with short hair that tied with a ribbon and wearing a purple Loli Gothic is appeared. "So...Georg- _kun_ didn't joined, what a pity." She then look at Penthesilea. "Well...at least I can take my time with that little girl."

"Be careful with what you say. That little girl is the Queen of the Amazons. She's stronger than she look." Rizevim warned.

"Hoo. A dragon-slayer I see." Said a man who suddenly walked forward. His appearance including blue hair that stylized into braid ponytail, red narrow eyes, and pointed ears. His outfit is look like ancient Chinese armor, but the most strange thing about is a dragon hand on his back and carries two swords. "I'll gladly face him then."

Rizevim nodded. "Then I, along with Karna- _kun_ and Semiramis- _chan_ will attack their defense. I also preparing something special for them." He then fly. "Amakusa- _kun_ , what will you do?"

"I will go like the original plan. I'll go to Cao Cao place." He said while walking away. All of them then walk to their respective location.

After all of them are leaving, Semiramis sat on her throne, waiting for her enemy to arrive. ' _I wonder...if you will arrive on here, Knight of Treachery? With our numbers...seems that's impossible_.' "Thanks to all of you, Master plan has been ruined. I'll gladly...give all you the pain that you deserved."

* * *

"BEGIN!"

After the shout that announced by Chiron, Astolfo who rides his Hipogriff, and Achilles and Black Siegfried, who ride Achilles Divine Chariot, began their attack to destroy the defense of the fortress.

"Oi! Rider of Black! Don't lose your memories! The success on this plan depends on you!" Achilles yelled. "I'll halt the attack from the enemy!"

"Okay! Here we go!" Astolfo using his ride launch toward the Hanging Gardens.

* * *

"Hmph. After seeing the defense of this floating fortress, I doubt they will be able to enter." Said the halberd-wielding man.

"However, its annoying." Indrajit pointed. "They must destroy it first."

"I had feelings that arrogant queen will be the first on this war that will die."

"If she died, then this Hanging Gardens also. We must guard her." Indrajit said.

On her throne, Semiramis seeing Astolfo assault. "Still stubborn? I know that they plan to attack this Hanging Gardens on four side. However, if they can't destroy the defense its futile." She said. "This time, I'll blast you until nothing remains."

On the outside, the floating stone then rotate forward, revealing huge **Magic Cannon** on its center. One of it aimed at Astolfo.

Astolfo however began his chant. " **The Time has come! Now in my heart there's no Moon, shaking fear, but had determination of Never Give Up!** " He chant his full-power **Noble Phantasm**. The book that he carries later shine and had some of its pages fly on the air.

Semiramis anticipated this. " **Noble Phantasm**? However." The **Magic Cannon** in front of Astolfo later shoot a massive **Magic Blast**.

" **Noble Phantasm: Casa de Logestilla!** " Astolfo yelled. The flying pages later formed shield in front of him. When the **Magic Blast** reach him, it was blocked.

"What!?" Semiramis unable to hide her shock.

"I see. What a magnificent technique." Said Rizevim who watched close by. "Karna- _kun_."

"Understand." Karna then launched toward Astolfo when suddenly he being blocked by Achilles and Black Siegfried.

"Sorry Karna. You'll fight against two of us." Achilles said.

"Very well then." Karna said.

Seeing his back being protected, Astolfo decided to continue. "Lets go!"

"Whoa, wait a second." Said Rizevim who suddenly block Astolfo path.

"Who're you!?" Yelled Astolfo. However, he feels something scary from Rizevim. Something that was dark and evil behind that light-mannered attitude. ' _This person...is dangerous!_ '

"Now then Astolfo- _kun_ , I won't let you get pass through me." Rizevim then prepared huge **Magic Circle** that shooting streams of Magical Energy toward Astolfo. Astolfo however, easily block it with his **Casa de Logestilla**.

"Sorry! But Magic attacks won't work on me!" Astolfo warned.

"I see." Said Rizevim who later cancelling his **Magic Blast** , unleashing his Twelve Devil Wings and fly upward. "Then our battle will become lame then. Very well, you can go."

Hearing that make Astolfo suspicious. "Oi! Don't mock me!" Astolfo annoyed. But Rizevim doesn't listen and flies away. 'Who is that exactly?'

However, Astolfo didn't realize that the grandson of Lucifer is flying straight toward the plane armada. "Go. Destroy all that annoying rocks. With it, my plan will be step ahead from completion." He said smirking evilly. He then look that there are three person who defending the plane. "Let see, two of Greeks and one British."

* * *

Meanwhile, Astolfo still continues his mission to destroy the defense of the Hanging Gardens. So far, he already destroyed three of them.

On her throne, Semiramis grunt. "Such hard-headed. Even though he's only nothing."

"I suggest you don't underestimate him, Semiramis." Amakusa contact her.

"Master?"

"Seems...all of this battle strategy of the Black Faction is constructed very carefully." He said.

"I know about that."

On the outside, Astolfo already destroyed eight of the floating stones, only two remaining. His new clothes now is in ruins after forcing himself to destroy the rock with his **Trap of Argalia**. "Now...only two remaining." He said while grunted in pain. Suddenly, the ninth **Magic Cannon** shoots a **Magic Blast**. Astolfo barely managed to avoid it, grazing his right arm, but he later fly towards it and destroying it. Now, only one remaining.

Astolfo then touch the head of his Hipogriff. "This...will be the last one." He said. "Even I am useless, everyone trust all of this works to me. And...for this second life that Jeanne gave me... I won't give up!" He yelled while hitting the last **Magic Cannon** , destroying all the defense of the Hanging Gardens. After that however, Astolfo Hipogriff is disorientated and disappear, making him free fall to the Hanging Gardens. "I...did...it." He said while he fall and crash on the grounds below, losing consciousness.

* * *

Seeing all of the floating stone is destroyed, Cao Cao then give his command. "Now! Attack!" He commanded via Telepathy. All of the infiltration groups is launch toward the fortress from their respective position. "Astolfo- _dono_...the move that you made...I'll make sure to make it not in vain." He said to himself.

On the Hanging Gardens ground, Astolfo who currently unconscious is approached by Semiramis who currently in rage. "I don't believe that my beloved gardens was partially damaged by a young girl like this!" She mused. She then raise her hands, preparing Magic Blast that aimed to his head. "Now die." However, before she can shot, she interrupted by the sound of the jet that fly straight toward her. "What the!?"

Inside the jet, Mordred is grinned. She already follow the plan to attack and kill Semiramis so the Hanging Gardens will be disabled. "I'll take the **Greater Grail** from you, damn bitch!"

"Tch! Saber!" Semiramis then creating **Magic Circle** , creating **Magic Barrier** that protect her from the jet that was flying straight to her, creating explosion and make all the participants on there status currently unknown.

* * *

"Seems she to overdo it." Said Heracles who seeing the explosion that caused by Mordred.

"But I don't think she's dead." St. George warned. "If she is dead then this **Noble Phantasm** of her will starting to crumble."

"I see." Heracles said before they finally landing on the eastern part of the Hanging Gardens.

"I've been waiting for you. Its been a while...Heracles."

Heracles know the voice. Since he knows her during the Hero Faction time as a double agent on Khaos Brigade as a part of Magician Faction. "I can't believe that is you...Walburga."

Walburga, along with Euclid and the mysterious person later walked from the dark corridor. "So all the rumors that the Hero Faction is just a double agent is true...not that I care about it."

"Like a sadistic Magician like you will understand it." Heracles said. He then look at the mysterious person, and widen his eyes. "Impossible...you...!"

St. George also seeing the person. ' _Strange. That man bodies, had dragon aura_.' He then look at Heracles. "Do you know him?"

"No by personal." Heracles answered. "But, according to the leader of _Yokai_ , that man is one of the strongest _Yokai_ that ever existed from the Golden Age of _Yokai_. The leader of _Shitoshin_ : Great _Yokai_ Ryura, am I right?"

"I see. No matter that bastard Rizevim said that human on this time shouldn't be underestimated." The man now known as Ryura said. "I'm impressed. A human from five hundred years after my death know my identity." He then look at St. George. "The reason I come here is because I curious about that sword of yours. I wonder if you could give my _**Fuujinga**_ and _**Raijinga**_ some fun." He said while unsheathing his blades. which had the appearances of ornamented blades. _**Fuujinga**_ ornament is blue while _**Raijinga**_ is yellow.

St. George closed his eyes. "I see. You want to challenge me then. Very well." He unsheathed his Ascalon. "Lets have a fair fight. Great _Yokai_ Ryura."

"Huh. For a human, I like your attitude." Ryura commented smirking.

"Here I come!" St. George then take the first attack and tried to slash him, but Ryura easily avoid it by blocking with his blades.

"Hoo. That's a nice sword you have." Ryura said before winning the sword clash by making the dragon-slaying saint thrown backward. He then tried to attack him again, but was launched by a tornado that-make by Ryura _**Fuujinga**_. "Both of you don't disturb. He's mine." Ryura said while launching himself to St. George.

"Honestly. What'd Rizevim- _sama_ thinking resurrect him?" Euclid said. He then look at Heracles. "You will be my opponent."

"Gladly." Heracles cracking his fist. "Before that, may I know the identity of the person that I fought?"

"Gladly. My name is Euclid Lucifuge. I think that sounds enough." Euclid introduced himself.

"Lucifuge you say!? You are the same family as the Strongest Queen!?"

"Well she's my sister. But don't worry, I'll make sure that I more powerful than her!" Euclid said while shooting **Demonic Blast** at Heracles that he managed to avoid.

"Tch." Heracles grunted, not expecting this. ' _Grayfia herself have Satan-class power. Now I face against his brother!_ '

"Then, that leaves me with this cute Queen of the Amazons." Walburga said while looking at Penthesilea. "I'll make sure to kill you slowly." She then releasing cross-shaped purple flame.

' _That flame_...' Penthesilea thought while readying battle stance, hand-claws on her hands. "You're wrong to underestimate me." She said while launching to the sadistic Magician.

* * *

On the northern part of the fortress; Arthur, Siegfried, and Sasaki are being greeted by the defenders. "I see. So Rizevim already prepared for our attacks. No wonder Vali so worried. Three strongest swordsman in here. Citrayuda, the Kauravas known for his swordplay. Okita Souji, the best swordsman of _Shisengumi_. And Okada Izou, one of the most feared assassin during _Bakumatsu_. I see, he resurrected some annoying people."

"So...you must be the current strongest **Holy Sword** user, Arthur Pendragon." Citrayuda said while walking forward. "May I have battle against you fairly?"

"I see." Arthur said while unsheathing his **Excalibur Ruler**.

"Silent type then." Citrayuda also unsheathed his blades and long dagger, mirroring his famous two-sword style. "Lets begin." Citrayuda then walked forward and suddenly run doing a stabbing movement to Arthur with his dagger, but Arthur easily block it with **Excalibur Ruler**. Arthur then goes to offensive. He doing a stab to Citrayuda, which he easily block with his blades. "You're strong." He praised.

"The same goes for you." Arthur return the praise. Both of them later continuing their sword dance, Indian VS Western.

Meanwhile, Sasaki looks at Okita Souji. "So, Arthur said that you're the strongest swordsman of your groups." He then unsheathed his _**Monohoshizao**_. "I wonder, which one of us is stronger?"

"To not low my respect, Sasaki Koujiro. I was the strongest on _Shisengumi_." Okita later unsheathed her _katana_ , **Kiku-Ichimonji Norimune**. "However. Like all swordsman, this battle...will be decided the strongest. You or me."

"I like that attitude of yours." Sasaki admitted. "Then, show me all of your strength, Okita Souji."

"So, I fight against Assassin again. Tch." Siegfried grunted, since he had bad memories with Jack the Ripper. He then unsheathed his **Balmung**. ' _Now, its my time to master the sword that my ancestor used_.'

"I see. **Balmung** huh?" Izou said. he then unsheathed his _katana_. "Well then, here I come!" Izou then doing some quick slashing movements which Siegfried easily block all of it. However, he know that he's holding back. Izou is known to master different types of Japanese sword styles, making him a dangerous opponent for him.

"Interesting. Thanks to you I get some knowledge." Izou said before doing something unexpected. He suddenly spin, creating a gust air that make Siegfried stumbled backward.

' _My sword style. But how can he_ -'

"You must be curious. Then, let I tell you something interesting. I can copy any swors style of every swordsman." Izou said while readying his _katana_. "In other words. You victory against me...is zero."

* * *

On the west, Rama and Fionn are currently on the run to the center of the Hanging Gardens.

"Fionn, do you feel the same?"

Fionn nodded. "A strong aura is nearby."

True to what they sensed, Indrajit and the mysterious young man is walk toward them.

Rama is shocked seeing the mighty son of Ravana. "Indrajit... how can you still be alive!?"

"Hello. Vishnu- _sama_. Or should I say cowardly knight." Indrajit mocked. "Thanks to your coward brother, who attacked me during my praying time, I was killed by unfair means. I also heard how you killed Vali, the king of monkeys, using unfair means as well. I'm glad his wife places that curse upon you."

"Indrajit, you better shut you mouth." Rama narrowed his eyes.

"A knight who killed person from behind is fit to be mocked." Indrajit didn't heed his warning. "What I want now...is to make you fight fairly." Indrajit then shoot his arrow, which Rama parried it with his own arrow.

"Haah. So I guess I fight with you then." Fionn said while pointing his **Mac a Luin** to the halberd-wielding man. "Before fighting may I know your name? However, judging from that weapon, you must be from Cao Cao dimension."

"That's right, faced with the true heroes like you, is the one that I always intended. Its shame my brothers didn't here to watch." He then spin the huge halberd like it was nothing and pointing it at Fionn. "My name is Bankotsu. Leader of the most feared mercenaries of _Sengoku Jidai_ , _Shichinintai_."

"The Band of Seven. An interesting name." Fionn commented.

* * *

On the south, Cao Cao, Anastasia, and Fate Jeanne are walking. Different than the others, they still not had any obstacles yet.

"I wonder, why'd the others still not contacted us?" Fate Jeanne wondered.

"Maybe Lucifer is resurrecting some souls of the past for his dirty work." Cao Cao theorized. "As I suspect after Shalba Belzeebub explanation."

"But how can he do it?" Anastasia asked.

"Well you see-" Cao Cao stopped talking when he hears sounds like weapon being throw. True to what he heard. a huge, two-edged spear is thrown to Fate Jeanne. Fate Jeanne quickly swat it aside with her battle flag. "I can't believe you greet us, Amakusa Shirou Tokisada."

True to what Fate Jeanne said, Amakusa, along with Duryodhana and Lu Bu later approaching them.

Cao Cao was in shocked at first when seeing Duryodhana and Lu Bu being alive. But, his mind quickly deduced that this must be Rizevim doing. "We meet again, Amakusa- _dono_."

Amakusa narrowed his eyes to him. "You're ruining my ambitions. Luckily, Rizevim gladly give me a hand." Amakusa then unsheathed his _katana_. "I'll kill you. and continuing my ambition."

"I'm sorry then." Cao Cao pointing his **True Longinus** at him. "For this world to be continue to move, I can't allow scum like you to be alive. Besides, you're fool for accepting help from someone like him."

"The scum is all of you." Amakusa retorted before launching at Cao Cao and strike him, only for him to block it with his spear.

Lu Bu then look at Fate Jeanne. "I decided. It is you that will fight me, the great Lu Bu." Lu Bu said. He then raise his hand, and his spear is return to him.

"The opponent is not for you to choose." Fate Jeanne readying her battle flag. Although she doubt she can challenge the strongest warriors of Three Kingdoms.

"Here I GOOOOO!" Lu Bu swing his spear down, which Fate Jeanne able to block it. However, even though she's a Servant, she can the pressure that made by Lu Bu strength on her spear. ' _So this the strongest warriors of Ancient China...amazing!_ '

"Tch. They already choose my enemies I see." Duryodhana grunted, since he want to fight Cao Cao. He then turn his attention on the last person. "So, I fight against woman huh?"

"Even though I'm woman, don't underestimate me." Anastasia glared at him while unsheathing her rapier.

"Whoa whoa take it easy. I now know there are many woman warriors today." Duryodhana claimed. He then smash his mace to the floor, creating huge crater on it. "It just I felt pity for you. In my time, there's hardly any sword-user win against mace-user."

"That's in your time. But now, its not your time anymore." Anastasia countered. "If you killed by me, I hope you can rest in peace."

"That's what I want, young princess." Duryodhana admitted. "However-" He then run toward her and swing his mace toward her face, but Anastasia block it with her Ice Wall. "-if you want to do that, you must beat me first!"

* * *

"Seems like Cao Cao-san and Caules predicted, the mysterious groups from Cao Cao- _san_ dimension is allying themselves with the Red Faction." Chiron said looking with his **Eye of the Mind** skill.

"Then, what shall we do?" Atalanta asked.

"We shall do our works, to make sure they didn't reach Master and Caules location." Chiron said. He then feel evil aura above him, and see Rizevim is flying above them.

"Well hello, hero of the past." Rizevim casually greeted.

"For a villain you had such carefree attitude." Atalanta marked while preparing her arrow. "You must be from Cao Cao dimension, am I right?"

"Hahaha. Correct." Rizevim laughed. "My name is Rizevim Livan Lucifer. The son of great Devil King, Lucifer." He then preparing **Magic Circle**. "Now then, I hope both of you can give me some entertainment. Oh, and if you worried about you other Archer, Tristan-kun I believe. He already being occupied by now.

* * *

True to what Rizevim said, Tristan now is fighting someone. His opponent is a young woman with waist-length rich black hair which was often tied into a loose ponytail with a white ribbon and big brown eyes. Her outfit is Japanese _Miko_ outfit. She carries a long bow. "For me to be resurrected for evil deeds once more, its not something that I want. As always, greed force living things to do such things." She said.

"I see. Then, let me make you rest in peace." Tristan said. "Archer of distant land."

* * *

Unknown to all of them, Zelretch is watching the battle from his special dimension. "I see. Just as I and Ophis worried, he resurrect heroes and villains from his dimension and my dimension using that **Sephiroth Graal**. For the heroes in here, he maybe do it two hundred years ago, when this dimension is connected with his." He commented. "However, Cao Cao, I see that fate maybe will work on you."

* * *

On DxD dimension, Ophis is visiting someone. It was an old man that wears clothing akin to Indian royalty. However, his body is emitting a godly aura that even more stronger than Ophis. "And that's the explanation, old man."

"I see." He said. He then stand up from his seat. "Seems I must lend some help."

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 **With it, the final battle for the Greater Grail and to save the Fate Dimension from Amakusa wish is begin. For what Rizevim do, he will betray Amakusa in time.**

 **Now, I think I shall explain the heroes and villains that are ressurected by Rizevim. The list is:**

 **Duryodhana:** **A major character in the Hindu epic _Mahabhrata_ and was the eldest of the Kauravas, the hundred sons of blind king Dhristharata and Queen Gandhari. Known as the strongest mace fighter of his era besides Bheema and Balarama, his body is Lightning-made flesh, make him able to conduct electricity from his body, Using the design from _Mahabharata_ Chopra.**

 **Lu** **Bu Fengxian: A** **military general and warlord who lived during the late Eastern Han Dynasty of Imperial China. Known for his strength, he was feared by all the others general of the Three Kingdoms. He wield the legendary spear, Houtengageki. Using the design from _Dynasty Warriors_ by Koei.**

 **Citrayuda: One of the Kauravas, the hundred sons of blind king Dhristharata and Queen Gandhari. In _Bharatayudha_ by R.A. Kosasih, he was known for his famous swordsmanship. He was killed by Utara in the first day of the war on R.A Kosasih version. Using the design from Mahabharata by R.A. Kosasih.**

 **Okita Souji: T** **he first captain of the _Shinsengumi_ , a special police unit made up of renowned swordsmen that was active during the closing days of the Edo period. Even among the genius master swordsmen of her band, Okita was feared as the greatest genius of their ranks. However during her active role in the many activities she and her fellow _Shinsengumi_ members performed, Okita was afflicted with a terminal illness at the time and was then forced to withdraw from the frontlines in order to recover, eventually passing while not being able to fight with her allies to the very end.**

 **Okada Izou: one of the four most infamous manslayers of the Bakumatsu period, a legendary swordsman who learned many styles and was involved in many assassinations, leading to his execution. Known to master several Japanese sword-style.**

 **Indrajit: Prince of Lanka and a conqueror of Indra Loka (heaven) like his father Ravana before him. He is regarded as the greatest warrior in the Hinduism. the one and only warrior who possessed the three ultimate weapons of Trimurti, i.e. Brahmanda astra, Vaishnavastra, and Pashupatastra. He acquired all kinds of celestial weapons from his Guru Shukra, Lord Brahma, Vishnu and Shiva. By defeating the Devas in the heaven he took their weapons and became the possessor of all kinds of divine weapons of deva's, asura's and Trimurti's. Using the design from Rama & Sintha by R.A. Kosasih.**

 **Bankotsu: In _Inuyasha_ , he was the leader of the _Shichinintai_ , a group of seven powerful mercenaries who loved to kill. They were eventually deemed too dangerous to live due to their bloodlust. The warring feudal lords of the region decided to unite their armies against them. They were eventually captured in the northern mountains and beheaded. He was the leader and the strongest, wielding the demonic halberd, Banryu.**

 **Ryura: In _Inuyasha_ , he was the leader of _Shitoshin_ , a band of powerful Yokai with the power of Ultimate-class Devil and the main antagonist of _Inuyasha: Fire on the Mystic Island_. He wielded dual blades of element, _Fuujinga_ and _Raijinga_.**

 **?: Mysterious Miko that currently fight Tristan.**

 **4 still mysterious.**

 **See you on the next update!**


	28. Chapter 28: Battle in the North

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Ishibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe.**

* * *

 **Battle in the North**

On the southern part of Hanging Gardens, Amakusa and Cao Cao currently on fight. Since Amakusa still not in his full Servant form, both he and Cao Cao are on equal terms. Amakusa _katana_ , _**Mike Tenta Tetsuyo**_ , later emitting electricity, pushing Cao Cao who block it backward.

"Interesting. That sword, _**Mike Tenta Tetsuyo**_ am I right?" Cao Cao asked.

"Seems you do some observations." Amakusa compliment him. He then jump backward, preparing four **Black Keys** on his hand, and throw it at Cao Cao. The latter swipe all of it aside with his **True Longinus**.

Amakusa smirk. " **Set**." The **Black Keys** later is hold by **Magic Circle** , pointing them to Cao Cao before being throw once again.

"Tch." Cao Cao grunted and forced to jump away from the attack. He then shoot **Holy Light Blast** in mid-air. Amakusa managed to avoid it smoothly, then throw another **Black Key**. Cao Cao then decided to parried it by extend his **True Longinus** to the **Black Key** , destroying it. Amakusa managed to avoid once more, and run on the **True Longinus** pole to Cao Cao. Knowing his intentions, Cao Cao quickly shorten his spear, making Amakusa stumbled, then jab him using the blunt tip of his spear, making Amakusa thrown backward.

"I see. So you're technique-type combatant. Different than I." Amakusa stand up while cleaning the dust from his outfit. "As I expected from the **Lance of Longinus**. Its power is incredible."

"And I don't believe a regular _katana_ like that can fight my **True Longinus** equally." Cao Cao return the compliment while tapping his spear on his shoulder. "So you're a speed-type combatant, judging from your fast movement. I glad that I able to follow you equally."

"Well, I'm still not in full power." Amakusa revealed.

"I see." Cao Cao commented. "However, before this battle continued, let me tell you something. That Lucifer you been working with, he's only using this alliance for his own goal."

Amakusa however, only smirks. "I see. That explain his suspicious actions then. Not that I cared about it. I can finish him off once I done with you."

"I see. Then both of you already crazy." Cao Cao then launch toward him.

* * *

On the plane, Rizevim are currently face-off against Chiron and Atalanta. Although both of Greeks heroes are strong by their own right, Rizevim aura is overwhelming.

' _This aura_...' Chiron thought.

' _What kind of monster...this Rizevim person is!? Compare to Vali and Cao Cao...both of them are nothing_...' Atalanta thought.

"However, I can't fight both of you, because it seems heroes in here are more stronger than from mine. Then..." He looks at Chiron. "For you, I will give you...the most feared thing when you're alive." Rizevim then summoned something from the **Magic Circle** , it was a serpentine-like creature with front-legs and have blue coloration. The most trademark of his appearance is nine head.

"Impossible...That's Hydra!" Chiron said in disbelieved.

"Correct, Chiron- _kun_. This is the very thing that make you suffer. Although this thing is from my dimension, where his poison only second to the Dragon-Eater." Rizevim said. "Then Hydra- _kun_ , you can fight him, while I fight with Atalanta- _chan_ over here." Rizevim ordered. He then look to the Chaste Huntress. "Well then. Now that I fight against you, I'll make sure to make you not virgin anymore."

"I make sure you pay for that words." Atalanta shoot an arrow that multiplies into tenth toward Rizevim. The son of Lucifer however, only smirk, and using his **Magic Circle** , managed to holf off the arrow. "I'm sorry _neko_ - _chan_ , you won't stand a chance against me. No if you didn't use that forbidden technique of yours."

Hearing his knowledge of **Agrius Metamorphose** make Atalanta widen her eyes. However, that cursed **Noble Phantasm** already destroyed by Cao Cao. "That wretched weapons...was my past! Now that I like being reborn once again! I'll defeat you without using it!"

"I see. I see." Rizevim said. "Even though you stand no chance against me, I respect that determination of yours. In return, I'll show you why I was the son of Lucifer." His aura later intensified.

* * *

On the northern part of the Hanging Gardens, both of opposing and defender are putting a great fight with each other.

Citrayuda and Arthur are still fighting with elegant sword dance. Both of clashing sounds were heard when both of their blades are clashing with each other and both of them had some wound on their body.

"I'm impressed. To think present day swordsman can match me in battle." Citrayuda said.

"As I expected of Indian warriors. Even though you're not the strongest, I was impressed by your strenght." Arthur return the compliment. Both of them later doing another clash. Arthur then tries to slash Citrayuda feet, with him respond by jump. Using Arthur sword as a jumping point, Citrayuda jump higher to the air. He then doing some spinning movements using his sword and dagger, which crush the ground where Arthur stand while he managed to avoid it. Arthur later creating **energy blade** that launch toward Citrayuda with his **Excalibur Ruler**. Citrayuda just stand and slice the energy blade with his long dagger.

"Now I see. That long dagger is your **Shakti**." Arthur theorizes.

"You sure have a sharp eye." Citrayuda said, correcting Arthur statement.

"But, before this fight continues, I have a question for you." Arthur said. "What is Rizevim Livan Lucifer plan exactly?"

"I don't know much about it. I was only ordered to support him." Citrayuda replied.

"I see." Arthur accepted. "Then, I give you a worthy fight before send you back to Svargaloka."

"Khu khu khu. I like that attitude." Citrayuda chuckling. His **Shakti** dagger later shine. "Then lets pulls on the tension shall we!?" He then using a huge **energy blade** that races toward Arthur.

Arthur block it using his **Excalibur Ruler**. ' _Ugh. It so strong_...' He thought. He then slice off the energy blade, making it split in two and cracking the floor. Using this chance, Citrayuda run toward him.

"You're wide open!" He stab his blade on Arthur stomach.

"Ugh." Arthur grunted before using his **Excalibur Ruler** , dealing the wound on the Kauravas shoulder, making him stumbled backward. Arthur then sheathed his **Excalibur Ruler** , and take his **Caliburn** from the pocket dimension.

Citrayuda is amazed by the sword. "That sword...I see, that the sword that was tell by Rizevim, **Collbrande**."

"That's right. No matter how strong that **Shakti** of yours, you won't be able to defeat my **Collbrande**." Arthur then swing it down, creating massive **energy blade** filled with **Holy Energy**.

' _That thing is dangerous_.' Citrayuda then parried it with his own **energy blade** , creating a huge explosions. When the smoke is cleared, he run toward him and slashing his blade to Arthur, only for him to parried it with **Caliburn**.

Arthur then push him backward. "Now then, I think its time to finish this." Arthur declared.

"I agreed." Citrayuda **Shakti** and sword later glowing. "Let me show you the sword that combined with my energy!" He then starting to push Arthur, making him must jump backward to ready his attack.

' _This time, I do it with more faster movement_.' Arthur thought. "Pierce the space! **Caliburn**!" He swing his **Caliburn** down.

"Now I kill you! Taste the sword style of Dronacharya!" Citrayuda run forward, his sword and **Shakti** are ready. The speed of both of them is such that they manage to bypass each other. Few seconds is silent, until finally the sound of slash is heard.

It was Citrayuda. His chest is being slashed by Arthur **Caliburn** , who appears in front of him and injured him. "Khu khu khu, wonderful..." He seeing his **Shakti** is snapped.

"The same for you." Arthur said. A slash is appears on his right shoulder. "With this, it should be enough isn't it?"

"That's right... sorry, Duryodhana- _aniki_." Citrayuda said as his body starting to disintegrate. "I...pray for your victory..." He said before crumbling to his death.

Arthur then look at his crumbled body. "May you rest in peace, Citrayuda- _san_." Arthur said before continued to walk to the center of Hanging Gardens. "I see, so this is how I feel when one sword lost its vanity..."

* * *

On the side of Okita and Sasaki, both of them are still on sword-stance, looking for opening of each other.

Not long after, Okita make the first movement. Dash forward, she doing slashing move to Sasaki, which he deflect it smoothly. He then doing seven quick slash meant for decapitating, but Okita able to avoid it with ease. Not giving his enemies chance to counter, he doing some quick slashing movement, which Okita managed to parried all of it before jumping backward.

Sasaki smirked while resting his _katana_ on his shoulder. "Impressive. As I expected from you. All of that movements I make was meant for decapitating. Yet you manage to deflect all of it with that little body of yours. Is expected, since our strength is same."

"You also impressive. They're only few person who managed to keep up with my _**Tennei Rishin-ryu**_ quick movements." Okita said, compliment him.

"Then, lets continue this dance shall we?" Sasaki said before taking another stance.

Okita prepared her stance as well.

Then, sound of slashing is get their attention. Sasaki look at the commotion, and smirk. "Seems that Arthur boy had won against him."

"Impossible...Citrayuda...is lost..."

Sasaki then look at Okita. "You better not lose your concentration. That is their fight, and this is ours."

Okita heard his sword. She smiled and return to face him again. "You right. After all, in battle..."

"There's no good or evil..." Sasaki said.

"There's only live...or die!" Okita dashed forward and this time, using her agility to parried him. However, since Sasaki also had the same agility, they able to fight on par. Okita then jump backward and keep doing the slash movement to keep Sasaki on defensive. However, he had enough and doing an unexpected feint od her side, then suddenly turn downward, injuring Okita leg.

"Ugh."

"Seems your luck is pale compare to me." Sasaki pointed. "But, this infiltration of us had time." He then preparing a stance. "Before this battle is coming to an end, Let tell our name first. My name is Sasaki Koujiro."

Okita then prepare her stance as well. "My name is Okita Souji, the strongest swordsman of _Shisengumi_."

Both of them later taking a breath, ready for their final strike. A wind later pass through them, and that's the trigger. Both of them later activated their ultimate sword style.

" **Behold the brilliance of my secret technique! One silent step... Two steps to infinity... Three steps, a sword absolute!"**

" **Behold the sword that cuts through swallow in mid-flight.** "

Okita then suddenly disappeared, and appeared close to Sasaki. The latter just smirk.

" _ **Mumyo Sandazuki**_ **!** " Okita yelled her ultimate technique. It consists of three concealed sword thrusts, produced by transcendent technique and speed that surpasses the ability of any normal human swordsman. Instead of occurring consecutively, one right after the other, all three thrusts occur at the same time at the same position.

" _ **Hiken: Tsubame Gaeshi**_ **!** " Sasaki also yelled. It is his ultimate technique where three concurrent arching blades close on the enemy from all sides to create a prison, allowing no chance for defense or evasion.

Sounds of sword clashing that was beyond human was happen. And after it, both of them pass each other. Like Arthur and Citrayuda before them, few seconds of silence happens before Sasaki chest had single slash on it.

"Uhuk." He coughed blood. "Impressive. You managed to find some gaps on my _**Tsubame Gaeshi**_."

"Likewise. An impressive technique." Okita said while coughing blood as well. Sasaki ultimate technique only doing a single slash on her stomach. "Both of our blades, already reaching nothingness. Is like I expected that we deal equal wound to each other."

Sasaki however, sighed, and turn to look at her. "That technique is not as impressive as you think. I just perfected it because I want to cut swallow in mid-flight. With only single slash of my blade, swallow won't fall from the sky. However, if I use two or three, the result will be different. However, swallow is very agile. To increase my chance of success, the slash must be repeated in one breath. However, that needs an ability beyond human. Unfortunately, in my lifetime, I have many times to train. I can say, its my ability that come from my continuous training." Sasaki explain his _**Tsubame Gaeshi**_ to Okita. "And...for you to reach that same level as I, is something that I not expected at all."

"That's still impressive despite you said that." Okita said. "My ultimate sword technique actually had similarity with you. I also get it by non-stop training."

"I see. So we both the same." Sasaki acknowledged. "However, due to my special circumstances, that's not my special technique, not anymore."

Okita confused hearing it. "What'd you mean?"

"Due to my special circumstances of how I was summoned, it seems it plus my arsenal to a technique I supposedly can't use. The technique that I haven't completed." Sasaki explain. "Let me show you then." Sasaki bring his _**Monohoshizao**_ on striking position. " _ **Hiken**_."

Okita prepared to receive the attacks. When Sasaki suddenly appears in front of her. "What!?" There's no escape for her now. Sasaki then doing a single slash on Okita's chest. Suddenly he disappeared and slice Okita right side. This movement continue for another four times, targeting Okita blind spot except her back, since it was swordsman shame to attack someone back. When the last attack occurs, Sasaki then takes a stance of _**Tsubame Gaeshi**_. The attack was so fast that Okita only able to defend herself barely and receiving fatal wound on her body. " _ **Tsubame Mai**_." Sasaki said. It his another technique which is a series of six blinding strikes around the enemy, followed by _**Tsubame Gaeshi**_ to finish it.

' _I see. So...this is...the strength of...one of legendary swordsman...of Japan_...' Okita thought before falling face-first on the ground.

Sasaki then approached her body, which starting to crumble like Citrayuda. "I appreciate our fight, Okita Souji. I hope, when our circumstances are different, lets meet somewhere else, and fight again to our heart content without any restriction."

Okita just smile, before her body finally crumbled. The second battle of the north is win by Sasaki Koujiro.

"Now then, I must catch up with Arthur boy." Sasaki then walked catching up with Arthur despite his injuries, that starting to healed.

* * *

Now we turn to battle with Siegfried and Izou. Different than Arthur and Sasaki, who equal or dominate their foes, Siegfried found difficulty in facing the famous Assassin. Due to his ever-changed sword-style and his ability to copy sword-style, he, who currently only using **Balmung** , found himself dealt with numerous injuries on his body. ' _Ugh...if this is continued, I'm the one that will down first!_ ' He thought while trying to defend himself.

"What's wrong? For a swordsman, your guard surely weak!" Izou yelled before push him back using his _katana_.

"Tch!" Siegfried hold his ground. But, Izou suddenly in front of him.

"Oi oi. You can't keep with my speed!?" Izou slice his _katana_ , which Siegfried parried with Balmung.

"For a swordsman, you surely arrogant." Siegfried said while being push back. He then unleashed **Balmung** whirlwind around his sword, making Izou shocked.

"What the!?" Izou said before jump backward.

"Take this!" Siegfried swing his **Balmung** down, creating a devastating whirlwind that races toward Izou and hit him head on. The famous man-slayer found some difficulty in hold off the whirlwind.

' _Ugh_.' He grunted before finally decided to jump to right, avoiding the whirlwind that keep race forward. "For a technique, that was impressive one you show."

"Trust me. You haven't seen my power yet." Siegfried claimed. ' _Tch, I can't let my ego dominated in here_.' " **Balance Break!** " He unleashed his **Chaos Edge: Asura Ravadge** , growing six arms and wielding each of his **Demon Sword** on each arm.

Izou laughed. "I see. Hahaha. _**Rokutoryu**_. Its been a while since I saw that." He then unsheathed his second _katana_ , which more shorter than he initially used. "I will high the tension then." He then dash forward, but Siegfried more prepared this time. Using **Nothung** , he block it and managed to keep him at bay. Siegfried then jump and swing **Tyrfing** , creating a **Destructive Energy** that races to Izou. Izou managed to avoid it, and using his **Noble Phantasm** , **Settlement Sword** , that allows him to copy any sword style or create new one with ease, managed to copy Siegfried **Balmung** special technique by creating **whirlwind** _ **kenatsu**_ that races toward him.

" **Balmung!** " Siegfried swing **Balmung** down, creating great whirlwind that parried the **_kenatsu_ **head-on, which create huge explosions. Izou then races forward, passing the smoke, and tried to slash Siegfried using _**Niten-ichi ryu**_ , but Siegfried managed to block it in time using **Gram** and **Nothung**. Both of the combatant later jump backward to catch breath and anticipated each next movements.

"Huh. Even though I am master of different sword-style, I can't believe you managed to hold me off for this long." Izou praised.

"I had been read about various sword-style. Of course at least I can think of way to counter it." Siegfried said. "But, I think its time to finish this."

"Hahaha. Do you think its too soon?"

"I don't have much time. If I can, I want to keep battling longer with you, Izou- _san_." Siegfried said. He then sheathed his other swords, and once again keep **Gram**. Its aura later intensifies and a silvery aura later appears on his body. Since his victory against Jack the Ripper, he now more like to channel his **Balance Breaker** power to his body rather than using six swords at once.

Izou smirk seeing it. "Interesting. your aura is intensified. I take it that was the power of your **Sacred Gear**?"

Siegfried narrowed his eyes. "Seems you and Rizevim talk a lot. Yes, This is my **Sacred Gear** : **Twice Critical**."

"Well of course he is. He even tell me about many stronger being in your dimension. Because of it." He then take a stance of _**Yakumaru Jigen-ryu Iai**_. "I won't let myself defeated in here."

"That should be my word!" Siegfried said before dashed to him, **Gram** on ready to swing down.

"Here I go! **Invisible Demon Sword**!"

"Break through its defense! **Gram**!"

" ** _Unyou_!**" Izou katana later clashing with Siegfried **Gram**. However, **Gram** suddenly bypass its katana, slashing Izou chest.

"Guah!" Izou coughed blood. He stumbled backward. "Khu khu khu...Ha ha ha ha...Impressive! You can injured me like this!"

" **Gram** did you...just..." Siegfried look at his sword. He then smirk. "I see. So you now accepted me as your wielder." He then look at Izou. "Here I come Izou- _san_! Let me show you **Gram** in **Ethereal Shift Mode**!"

"Good! Come at me!" Izou ready his stance. Siegfried then dash forward and doing upper slash to Izou, who managed to avoid it. Izou then change his movement using _**Keishi-Ryu**_ , which using ten different sword-styles into one, and managed to put Siegfried into defensive. However, in **Ethereal Shift Mode** , **Gram** passing through Izou _katana_ , making him must resort to use his short _katana_ to block it, since it can't bypassing through two weapons at the same time. Izou then decided to jump backward and using flying sword slash. "Here I come with various sword styles that I learnt! **Settlement Sword**!"

Siegfried however, counter by swing **Gram** down and creating **Destructive Wave** that races to Izou. He tried to block it, but **Gram Destructive Wave** prove too much for both of his _katana_ , and both of it shattered. Izou later is engulfed in it.

"Uaahh!" Izou yelled in pain.

After the smoke is cleared. Siegfried walk toward Izou, who is heavily injured and can't stand up. His body also showing the same thing like Okita and Citrayuda before him.

"Good job..." Izou said.

"To be truth, you very skillful with that sword of yours Izou- _san_. However, there's a weakness that I exploit from you." Siegfried revealed.

Izou look intently at him.

"Even though you using many sword-styles, your weakness is very simple. you never devoted yourself to any of your swordsmanship and left half-way, making your technique unable to reach those who dedicated themselves to train in one style only." Siegfried explain. "Your arrogance with that become your downfall."

"I see. Impressive...analysis you make...there." Izou smiled. "Hey boy...tell me your...name..."

"My name is Siegfried, the descendant of Siegfried from _Nibelungenlied_." Siegfried introduced himself.

"Khu khu khu...No wonder...what I challenge...is the dragon-slayer himself..." Izou commented. "At least...I had a worthy battle..." His body finally crumbled to his death.

"May you find peace, Izou- _san_." Siegfried said before walking to catch up with Arthur and Sasaki.

The clash on the northern part of the Hanging Gardens is won by Black Faction. However, it still just the beginnings. The others resurrected heroes and villains will show more terrifying powers.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 **Plus Info of Heroes and Villains that resurrected by Rizevim:**

 **Hydra: The famous nine-head creature of Greek Mythology. Son of Echidna and Typhoon, he carries one of the deadliest poison in mythology, which rivaled in DxD Dimension by Samael, the Dragon-Eater.**

 **See you in the next update!**


	29. Chapter 29: Dragon, Cross, and Divine

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Ishibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe. Inuyasha belong to Takahashi Rumiko**

* * *

 **Dragon, Cross, and Divine**

On the airplane where Chiron and Atalanta been, both of them are being overwhelmed respectively by Rizevim and Hydra.

Chiron found himself difficult facing the nine-head beast that was the cause of his death in his lifetime. The Hydra of DxD able to overwhelm him using the repeated strikes of his head that tried to bite the Centaur.

' _As I expected, his fighting styles is the same as the Hydra in this dimension_.' He thought while shooting nine arrows at once, severing all of his heads except for one where the arrows is bounced off.

"I see. So one of its head can't be killed by weapons." Chiron guessed. Not long after, the severed head is regrow from the neck, then spraying toxic fumes to Chiron. Chiron managed to jump to the side to avoid it. He then keep his distance with the beast. "Even though he's powerful, he is sluggish. That can turn to my advantage."

* * *

Atalanta however, not as lucky as Rizevim. She keep being pushed back by Rizevim, who continuously attack her with barrage of **Demonic Blast**. Since she's being resurrected once more, she now found something that was very disturbing: Her **Magical Resistance** is gone, make her now being able to be attacked by **Magic**.

"You see, virgin huntress. You can't never beat me." Rizevim mocked her.

"Then, how about this!" Atalanta pointing her aim on the sky above. " **I offer thee this calamity. Phoebus Catastrophe!** " She chanted her **Noble Phantasm** by shooting her arrows to the sky.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Rizevim asked while see the arrow that race to the sky.

Atalanta smiled. "Your death." Then, thousands of arrows rain down toward him.

Rizevim then using **Defensive Magic Spell** above his head to protect himself. "Now I see. This power, come from your devotion to Artemis and Appolon. However, how sad." Rizevim creating large **Wind Magic** that blasted the arrows away. "Compare to me, both of them are nothing."

Atalanta widen her eyes hearing it. ' _Impossible!? You meant he already surpass the God!?_ '

"Losing your concentration could be fatal _neko_ - _chan_." Rizevim suddenly appears behind her.

"Wh-" Atalanta unable to continue her words as Rizevim punching her back using a fist that imbued with **Demonic Power**. He then appears in front of her and kick her, causing her to thrown across the sky until she finally able to land on the last plane and fall to her knees. "Ugh...I can't believe this..."

"That's what your get for being arrogant. Though I can't denied that all lifeforms became arrogant with their strength." Rizevim said. He then yawned. "Aah. This is completely boring."

"Tch. Don't you dare underestimate me!" Atalanta yelled in rage while shooting another arrow that multiplied toward the son of Lucifer.

* * *

On the southern part, Fate Jeanne and Lu Bu are still fighting against one another. Despite being a Servant Ruler, Fate Jeanne found the strength of Lu Bu to be very disturbing. The warrior able to push her back while in some case making her almost thrown into the air.

' _Ugh. I can't believe he's able to push me back like this_.' She thought while keep her distance.

"I see. As a woman, you're strong. Remind me of Diaochan." Lu Bu compliment her while remembering the fate of the woman that always close to him during his lifetime. "You seems had the strength to match me."

"Aside your compliment, why'd you agreed to follow person like Amakusa Shirou and the son of Lucifer, even you know that they goal is the wrong one?" Fate Jeanne demanded. "A strong warrior like you must be able to see the errors on both of them."

"Hump. I care less about their goal." Lu Bu said. He then brandishing his huge spear at Fate Jeanne. "What I cared even during my lifetime, is to find an opponent that able to satisfy me! So, if you truly a warriors, stop talking and show your strength to me!"

"I see. Then, is useless to talk anymore." Fate Jeanne also pointing her battle flag to him, while it shine with **Holy Aura**. She then dashed to him. Lu Bu just smirk, and throwing his huge spear to her. Fate Jeanne managed to duck from it the last second. She then bring her sharp tip of the battle flag to stab Lu Bu, but he's able to stop it by gripping the pole of the battle flag.

"Impressive. But, can you avoid this?" Lu Bu then raised his left hand. His spear suddenly float in the air and pointing at her, it then shoot a torrent of lightning to her, making her screaming in pain. "It seems no." Lu Bu then punch the Holy Saint in the stomach, making her gasp for air while coughing some blood. Not finished yet, Lu Bu kick her, sending her flying toward the wall and hit it, destroying the wall. Lu Bu spear, **Sky Scorcher** , had the ability to manipulate lightning.

Fate Jeanne managed to stand up. Her clothes had some dust in it and her body had some bruise. "I see. Your strength really like your title, Lu Bu- _san_. If I in normal body without Servant strength, I surely died."

Lu Bu smirk while calling **Sky Scorcher** back to him. "So this Servant thing really help you out. Normal humans will die with that." He then taking battle stance. "Now lets continue! To forget all of this stuff! Give me a worthy fight!"

* * *

On Anastasia side, she found herself had slight advantage against Duryodhana. Since he was a close-range fighter, Anastasia able to outmaneuvering him by attacking using her Ice.

"Damn it." Duryodhana grunted. There's a reason why he didn't want to choose long range-fighter. "Little girl, I suggest you don't be a coward and attack me head-on like a true warrior. Even the woman that I beat during my lifetime fight me fairly. You don't want to be a deer child that always had the protection from her mother aren't you?"

Hearing it make Anastasia eyes twitched. She then raise her rapier up, creating sharp **Ice Spear**. "I'm sorry for disappointing you, because this is how I fight."

"Then, what's wrong with that sword in your hand!? Is that just for show!?" Duryodhana roared, he clearly didn't like Anastasia wielding a rapier even though she's a long-range fighter. Its like she's mock the nature of the weapon itself by his opinion. "If you really don't use that sword...THROW IT AWAY!? THAT SWORD WILL NEVER SERVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"

Anastasia unable to reply. His word had some truth after all. Why'd she wielding sword when what she do is only attacking at long-range, dishonoring his opponent. She then decided to walk closer. ' _He's true, I wield this rapier...because I want to fight at close-range_.'

"Seems my word had an effect on you." Duryodhana said. "The only thing I hope when you get into close-range battle is you able to follow all of my attacks." He also walk forward while put the mace on his shoulder.

Not want to lose any start, Anastasia quickly rush forward and tried to stab Duryodhana. He easily block the attack with his mace. Duryodhana then goes to the offensive. He swing his mace with quick succession and hard maneuver that make the grand duchess hard to block all of his attacks.

' _So this is one of the strongest close range fighter of Mahabrata_.' Anastasia thought while trying to avoid the mace. One hit can cause fatal wounds for her body. "If goes like this, there's no other choice. **Viy**!" Anastasia summoned her familiar, which take the form of a Minotaur-like black substance with glowing blue eyes.

"I take that's your **Brahmastra**?"

The grand duchess smiled. "More than that. **Viy** is my friend." She then pointed her finger to Duryodhana. " **Viy**. Crush him." It later rush to Duryodhana, trying to attack him. The latter just smirked, his mace suddenly imbued with electricity, and with one swing of his mace, smacking **Viy** aside with great strength. **Viy** later crashed to the wall.

"Impossible! **Viy** can be attacked that easily!"

"Thanks for my training during my time on Hell, I can now attack something that should be intangible." Duryodhana explained. "And, its been a while since I use this. The lightning that emitted from my body. So now, prepare yourself."

* * *

On the eastern part, Ryura and St. George are currently face to face. Both of them are taking a breath after a serious of sword clash.

" _Khu khu khu_. I can't believe a mere human can be this strong." Ryura claimed.

"All because of my resolve to protect the weak from abomination such as you." St. George said. "Be glad, cause now I will make you back to where you supposed to be."

"Such words. Considering how this dimension works by resurrecting heroes for such wish-granting thing." Ryura argued. "That's why human greed have no ends. Even in our time, the wish-granting thing exists, only the weak will rely on such thing. We, who have great power, had no need of it. So that's why...after I finish you off, I'll kill that witch and devil, then claimed the son of Lucifer and that bastard Amakusa head for myself." Ryura aura then starting to intensified. "How dare he...ressurect me, the leader of the Four War Gods...as some slaves!" He then thrown a twister-lightning mix to St. George. The latter parried it with **Ascalon Energy Blade** , slicing it completely. Ryura then dashed forward, and tried to slash St. George side, but he block it with **Ascalon**. The clash of sword later happened at close-range. However, Ryura able to overwhelm St. George using his two sword-style. The Dragon _Daiyokai_ later jump to the air, and creating **Lightning Kenatsu** toward St. George, creating huge explosion when it hits. St. George however, managed to summon Bayard and ride him to avoid the blasts. Using him, He ride across Ryura and tried to attack him, only for Ryura to strike him at point-blank range using _**Raijinga**_ , which St. George blocked. Using his _**Fuujinga**_ , Ryura managed to sliced off St. George shoulder a bit, making him grunted in pain and stumbled backward.

"An very unorthodox sword-style you used there." St. George marked.

"And your sword style is too strict, not elegant at all. I more prefer fighting _Hanyo_ that defeat me." Ryura mocked. "Even now...I haven't use all of my power."

"The same as I did." St. George said. "Be prepared. You'll witness the true strength of **Ascalon**."

"Ascalon you say? That's good name." Ryura said. He then point his _**Raijinga**_ toward the sky. "However...This time, I'll blow you away." Above him, the thunderstorm is created.

St. George became wary of it.

* * *

On the plane, Tristan who fight with the mysterious archer seeing the darken sky.

"What's happened?" Ask Tristan, confused.

"Seems the leader of the Four War Gods is going to unleash his offensive." The archer commented.

"Four War Gods...?" Said Tristan confused.

The archer nodded. "After the release, the one that fight him is good as dead."

* * *

Back to the battle, St. George starting to get worry. "I don't know what you're planned off but... if I take you down now...it's over."

"Try it." Ryura challenged him while still pointing _**Raijinga**_ to the sky. The ornate blade later shine with electricity.

'This is bad! I must do it now!' **Ascalon** blade later shine. " **Let me show you!** "

Ryura still smirking, while the electricity around _**Raijinga**_ intensifies.

" **This is the truth of Ascalon!** " St. George start to dash toward him.

"This one attack will blow you away!" Ryura roared while taking one stand stance. His blade still pointing to the sky.

" **Thou Dragon with sin!** "

Ryura then preparing stance, preparing to throw his attack.

" **Ascalon!** " St. George yelled the name of his **Noble Phantasm**.

" _ **Tenryujinrai**_ **!** " Suddenly, a single, huge blue lightning is shoot out from the sky right into St. George.

St. George managed to see the lightning just in time. " **Bayard!** " He summoned his war horse, which had the ability to negate any attack once, causing Ryura attack to be negated.

"What!? My attack is disappeared!?"

"You're mine!" St. George thrust his sword toward the _Daiyokai_ chest. However, he just smirked.

" _ **Jiryufuuin**_ **!** " He stab his _**Fuujinga**_ to the ground, creating a barrier of compressed wind that managed to block **Ascalon** just in time.

"He blocked it!" St. George said in disbelief. "But." The **Ascalon** managed to slice through Ryura defensive move, slashing his arm and shoulder.

Ryura stumbled backward. "To make me using both of my offensive and defensive move. You're strong human after all." Ryura praised. He then launch forward and using his _**Raijinga**_ , he stabbing Bayard body, injuring him.

"Bayard!"

"Rather than worried about your pet, you shall worried about the battle." Ryura warned while trying to slice St. George chest using _**Fuujinga**_ , which the latter able to block it. However, Ryura throw him backward using his superior strength.

St. George managed to regain his footing, although clutching his chest. ' _Ugh. He managed to strike me that fatally. That sword of his is able to control lightning and wind with ease. I currently at disadvantage. Bayard is injured and his protection against any attack can only be used once. On the other side, he doesn't fatigue at all._ ' He thought of his disadvantage.

"What's wrong? You seems know that I didn't use my full power." Ryura guessed.

St. George just take battle stance.

Ryura then pointing _**Fuujinga**_ at him. "Interesting. As my respect." The aura around him intensified. "I'll show you my true power!" Then, something amazing happened. The claws on Ryura's back are elongated into a pair of Dragons Arm. On each side of his head, grow a pair of face. His skin also turn to green. His chest then covered by armor clothing. The Dragons Arm later grab something. The first is a war fan with long staff. The second is a bazooka-like cannon. "Now, its over."

' _He's look like the Indian God that Cao Cao keep talking about!?_ ' St. George thought in awe.

"No need to be shocked. This transformation actually very simple. After death, I merged with my siblings: Kyora, Jura, and Gora, using the **Sphere of Power** that embedded in our forehead. Now, if I think once again, I still haven't named this form. How about **War God Form**? Yes. That's good name." Ryura explain. "Now, time to kill you!"

"Not on my watch!" St. George shouted.

Ryura then walked toward St. George using his demonic form. He then pointing his _**Raijinga**_ toward the sky, releasing torrent of lightning that races toward St. George. Since now he can'r negate any attacks, the latter forces to run to avoid the attack. The lightning keep chasing him. St. George then managed to get close to Ryura and tried to attack him, only for the Dragon _Daiyokai_ to easily block it and with enormous strength, throwing the dragon slayer before jumping toward him and punch his gut, shattering his armor and revealing white fabric underneath.

"Ugh!" St. George grunted.

"I thought you can give me some fun. Disappointing." He then smash St. George to the ground using his war fan. St. George struggling to stand up. "Now then. Playtime is over. I must put my personal vendetta against Rizevim for dare to taint my pride." Ryura later doing the stance of _**Tenryujinrai**_ once more. This time, lightning crashes around him, proving that his strength is more powerful than his base form.

St. George smiled seeing the attack. ' _It seems...this is far how I can go. Sorry Siegfried...Cao Cao_. Seems _I can't follow you to your dimension_.' He thought while remembering his moment with the Hero Faction.

"Human. Before I finish you off, tell me your name." Ryura stated.

St. George smiled hearing the _Daiyokai_ statement. "My name is Georgios, the dragon-slaying saint."

"Hmph. I can't believe that I said this. You will be remember as a human that managed to stand this long against me!" At the same time, Ryura chant of _**Tenryujinrai**_ is finished.

St. George later summon **Bayard** , who still injured by Ryura. "This will be the last. Even though I killed on the battlefield, I'll do my best as my last actions." **Ascalon** later shine with **Holy Aura**. " **Thou Dragon with Sin! Ascalon!** " He along with **Bayard** launch forward.

"Now then. Die! _**Tenryujinrai**_!" Ryura yelled. Now instead of one, dozens of huge lightning bolts are racing toward St. George.

"Huooooo!" St. George keep marching forward, cutting the closest lightning bolt with his **Ascalon**. But, **Bayard** is electrocuted by one of the lightning, making him stutter and died, falling to the ground. St. George then managed to stand up, then running toward the War God, slashing through the lightning bolts with his **Ascalon**.

"Take this!" St. George swing his sword down toward Ryura with all his might. However, before the sword could touch Ryura's body, he's being punched by one of Ryura Dragon Arm. Using his _**Fuujinga**_ , he sliced St. George open chest, causing great wound. The latter had a shock face at first, but later turn to smile. "Incredible. Seems Cao Cao's world...truly had many powerful beings..."

Ryura smirked hearing it. "You are really worthy opponent for me. Georgios." St. George later falls to the ground, dead. Ryura then powering down to his base form, and sheathing his _**Fuujinga**_ and _**Raijinga**_. "Now then, what shall I do? Kill that bastard Rizevim...or enjoying another battle?"

* * *

On the northern part, Siegfried who walking with Sasaki and Arthur, suddenly widen his eyes.

"What's wrong Siegfried?" Ask Arthur.

Siegfried bang hid his eyes. "St. George...he's..."

"He's dead isn't he?" Ask Sasaki. "Sorry for interrupting, but no matter what circumstances, this still count as Holy Grail War. Lives of each sides can be lost at any time."

Siegfried take Sasaki word for a moment before nodding. "That's right. The only thing I can do now is make sure his death doesn't be in vain."

* * *

On the southern part, Amakusa and Cao Cao still battling against each other, when they sensed something. Amakusa then smirked at Cao Cao. "What do you think Cao Cao? Due to you pointless actions to fight against my ambitions, seems one of your Servant is died."

"And what's wrong with that?" Cao Cao asked. "I already suggest that the one that Rizevim Lucifer ressurected must be strong heroes and villains. Death on both sides can't be avoided."

"I see. That's why you deploy only the most ready for this infiltration." Amakusa said. "However, if you can't reach the **Greater Grail** , you still lose against us."

"And that's why I won't make his sacrifice in vain, by defeating both you and Rizevim." Cao Cao said before dash toward him once again.

* * *

On another eastern battle part, Penthesilea are fighting against Walburga, while Heracles fighting against Euclid. Both of them are being push back by his foes because the differences in fighting style. Walburga was a Magician that attacks from distance, while Euclid prove to be more skilled than Heracles in hand to hand combat. Both of them had their back touch against each other.

"How's your condition Heracles?" Penthesilea asked. Her body had some bruises.

"Not like I expected. And, it seems Georgios- _san_ is killed." Heracles informed her.

Penthesilea then had a sad frown. Despite not close enough with him, they both being resurrected at the same time nonetheless.

"As I expected of the warrior _Daiyokai_ that defeated _Seiryu_ , thus get blessing from him. Seems being dead once make him learned." Said Euclid who walk forward. "I bet now he's thirst looking for another."

"But before that, We'll enjoy killing both of you." Said Walburga who fly on the sky.

"Hey Heracles, how about we change our enemies?" Ask Penthesilea. "If still goes like this, we can't win."

"Are you sure?" Ask Heracles. "I mean, the one that I fight is Ultimate-class Devil. I maybe could take on Walburga, but Euclid..."

"Don't worry. As a close-range fighter, I won't lose against him." Penthesilea assured him.

Heracles sighed. "Very well. But, don't force yourself. I had Achilles words to protect you."

"I must said don't take his word too seriously." Penthesilea commented. Both of them later switch position. "I'm sorry, but now we changed our opponents." Both of them later rushed to their respective opponents.

"Hump. That's not fun! How dare you make my cute girl changed her opponents! Heracles!" Said Walburga enraged. She then shot some **Magic Blast** from various **Magic Circle**.

"Hump. Like I let you do as your please!" Heracles then jumped toward her, and tried to punch her using his punch-coated **Sacred Gear**. However, a moment before it hit, Walburga managed to shield himself using **Defensive Magic**. Walburga later revealing small knife on her hand, and using it to slice Heracles, which slashing his stomach. "Ugh." Heracles grunted. Walburga then kicked Heracles wound to gain some distance, before blow him to the ground using **Wind Magic**.

"Ha ha ha ha. I know every strength of the Hero Faction since all of you and Magician Faction always together on some occasion. The only big goons in your faction are Cao Cao, Georg, and Siegfried. But you...and that blonde girl, are nothing." Walburga taunted.

"That's where you're wrong." Heracles denied while stand up from his crash. He then cleaned some dust on his armor. "What you just see...is the surface. In truth, what you see on Khaos Brigade, is not all of its members..."

"Even so..." The same purple flame formed around Walburga. "I wonder if that **Sacred Gear** of yours could fight my **Longinus**?"

"Your **Longinus** is the **Holy Cross: Incinerate Anthem** am I right?" Heracles guessed. "Georg and Cao Cao already told about that to me. However, its only effective against Devils."

"That's right. However, this **Holy Flame** is still enough to burn you!" Walburga then launched several **Holy Flames** toward Heracles, which he struggles to avoid. Heracles then managed to find some openings. He then jump from the closest rock and managed to punch Walburga side. The punch already embedded with **Variant Detonation** , which explode not long after. Walburga is thrown to the sky. Her body being injured from the explosion. "Grh! Damn you!" She then revealing her staff, which was a long rod with thorn-like tip. " **Surround Him! My lovely Thorns!** " From **Magic Circle** , rose thorn suddenly races toward Heracles, entangled him.

"Khu khu khu. You can't move can you? Now then, for the finishing moves." Walburga later charging some kind of blast.

"Huh. How shallow-minded Walburga. Do you think thorn like these can stop me?" Heracles then imbued his **Sacred Gear** power on his hands and feet, exploding the rose thorn that bind him. He then make a quick moves. " **Balance Break!** " Heracles activated **Detonation Mighty Comet** on one arm, and quickly shoot it toward Walburga who still charging her Magic. Walburga quickly acted, putting a **Defensive Spell** to replace her offensive. The missile later making a huge explosions, while Heracles managed to land safely on the ground. "Did it work?"

The explosion dust later cleared, and Walburga is seen clutching her left hand, which is severed due to Heracles **Balance Breaker**. "Grrgh. Damn you! Just a mere reincarnated person! **Balance Break!** " Walburga yelled. A collections of Holy Flames later formed behind her. It then manifested into a giant, snake-like dragon with eight heads that made entirely from Holy Flames and being crucified to a cross. "Ha ha ha ha ha! This is my **Balance Breaker: Incinerate Antiphona Cavalrio**. I can manifest the souls that I obtained into a living being! The one you witness now is one of the Evil Dragon, Yamata no Orochi! You can never defeat it with your power! Now then, my cute Yamata no Orochi, mutilated him!" She commanded. The eight-headed serpent later spewing toxic fumes from his mouth. Luckily, Heracles managed to avoid it. "Ha ha ha! Glad you avoid it! His poison is the top three in the world!" Walburga yelled, showing her sadistic personality.

"And what of it?" Ask someone. Suddenly, half of Yamata no Orochi head is being decapitated.

Heracles is shocked seeing the unexpected assist. "You're..."

Much to Heracles shock, Ryura is seen stand in front of him.

"Ryura!?" Said Walburga in shock. "You betray us!?"

"From the beginning, I not like to work with you. My pride as a War God during my lifetime being tainted by all of you." Ryura marked. "However, if I must thank you, its because there are many powerful beings that emerged in this time, and that something I don't gain being allied with you." He then turn his attention to Heracles.

"Huh...For what reason you save me huh?" Heracles demanded.

"I didn't save you. I here to finish my personal vendetta against Rizevim." Ryura said.

"I see. Even though you're the one that killed Georgios- _san_ , you still had your pride." Heracles said. "Then, since we had the same goal, can we allied for a moment?"

"Huh. Like I want to allied with humans. My allies is only my brothers, who's now inside of me." Ryura said. "Don't disturb me. That eight-headed serpent is mine. If you disturb, I'll kill you first." He then jump toward the eight-headed dragon, who regrowing his severed head. "Huh. For a imitation like you to fight Four War Gods! It's still to fast one hundred years for you!" He then strike the middle head with his _**Fuujinga**_ and _**Raijinga**_ , making him stumbled backward.

Walburga became enraged seeing it. "If that's what you want!?" Walburga then creating huge **Fire Magic**. "Die!" She launched it toward the War God. However, Heracles stand in front of him and tanked the **Fire Magic** using his body.

Ryura who seeing it, scoffed. "Hmph. I can take it myself."

"Just take this as my gratitude to you." Heracles said.

"Humans surely hard to understand." Ryura grunted before continuing its fight with Yamata no Orochi.

"Its you that hard to understand." Heracles commented. He then look at Walburga, then punch his fist together. "Now then, I'll make sure to defeat you in here."

Walburga gritted her teeth. "Don't mock me! Bastard!" Walburga later creating hundreds **Magic Circle** that comparable to Rossweisse back on Kyoto. "Die!" She then shoots numerous **Magic Blasts** from it.

"I take this from Siegfried words." Heracles then jump toward Walburga that floated in the air. An orange aura surround his body. "The one that keep underestimate his enemies till the end-"

Walburga managed to create **Defensive Spell** just in time to block Heracles punch. However, the orange aura later focused on Heracles other fist. "What!? Don't tell me!"

"-will always lose." Heracles then punch through Walburga **Defensive Spell** and punch her in the gut using his **Sacred Gear** -imbued fist, resulting in great explosion.

* * *

Ryura is seen managed to pin Yamata no Orochi down. "That humans had an interesting ability." He then saw another heads of the dragon is strike to him. However, he managed to jump away. " _ **Tenryujinrai**_ **!** " Ryura yelled his technique, pointing Raijinga to the sky. A huge lightning later strike down Yamata no Orochi, greatly weakening him. Not long after, the great dragon is dispersed back into **Holy Flames**. "So, it disappeared if the user is defeated. Well then."

* * *

On Heracles side, Walburga is seen lying on the ground. Her clothing is tattered by Heracles attack. She found herself unable to stand up. "So...I'm lost..."

"You will be under our custody. And tell us why'd Rizevim want to resurrect Trihexa." Heracles declared.

Walburga however, just chuckling. "Khu khu khu. a ha ha ha ha ha...You won't get anything..." Walburga still had energy to taunt him before succumbed to her wounds.

"Tch." Heracles grunted. However, he sees something, a purple flame, emerged from her body. It was her **Longinus** , **Incinerate Anthem**. Unlike other **Sacred Gears** , **Incinerate Anthem** can be transferred to another user of its own will even if the current user hasn't died yet. Seeing this, Heracles is confused.

* * *

For now, lets focused on other battle. Close to the western part where Rama and Fionn are, Karna and Siegfried are fighting against each other. The Indian Hero proved much powerful than the Dragon-slayer, managed to push him back.

"I see. You're strong." Karna said after gained some distance.

"The same for you." Black Siegfried return the compliment.

Karna then pointing his lance to Black Siegfried. "In my lifetime, I met a person with the eye like you. That person...without any doubt, is a hero. If I see that eyes again, it means...our fight is destined to happen." He then covered in flame. "Because of this. The reason for me to support Amakusa Shirou didn't exist. Now, let us enjoy our battle till one of us is down." Karna then look at Achilles, who stand with his arm crossed and support himself on a wall. "Achilles. I had a favor to ask."

Karna words pick up Achilles interest. "Hoo. And what is that Karna?"

"I want you to save the Masters of Red that summoned us to this world. They lose consciousness because of Assassin poison and their **Command Seals** , like we know, is taken by Amakusa Shirou, so they no longer a participants of Holy Grail War." He explain. "They are located in one of the room on the corridor. Even though you now is living being once again, you still cared about your previous Master haven't you?"

Achilles smirk hearing it. "If that so, why you must ask my help to do it? You can go yourself if you want."

"I can't. No matter what circumstances, Amakusa Shirou is my current Master." Karna said. He then look at the sky. "However, even not by my hands. I somehow want to save them."

Black Siegfried now understand Karna dilemma. "I understand. Your title as Hero of Charity suits you very well. Achilles, you will be honored if you grant his request."

"Haah. Fine, I'll go." Achilles later running past Karna toward the center of Hanging Gardens.

Karna aura later intensified. "Now lets begin!"

"Come!" Black Siegfried then making the first move. Karna also do the same, clash of lance and blades happened in fast pace and Karna used power that he didn't show during his fight against Cao Cao and Vlad. Using Mana as a burst, Karna launched at amazing speed toward Black Siegfried, who block his attack using **Balmung**. However, the force make Black Siegfried drag several feet before finally managed to break the clash, but Karna managed to distance himself again. Karna then launch again toward him and once more, his attack is blocked. However, the impact cause several building behind them is destroyed. After that, a clash of Lance and sword happened. Each tried to overpower the other. But, the result is still stalemate. Karna managed to scratch Black Siegfried cheek. Black Siegfried then retaliates by pushing him to the sky using pure strength. He then launched toward him to slice him down. But Karna shoots barrage of flames that make him crash to the ground. The Hero of Charity later landing on the closest building.

"You managed to get pass my **Armor of Fafnir** even though you're not Dragon Slayer. Your abilities, your legend, and the way you fight, is fit to get a compliment." Black Siegfried praised him.

Karna just narrowed his eyes. He then shooting torrents of flame from his lance. Black Siegfried managed to slash it down using **Balmung**. Jumping to the air, Karna bring his and upward, and emitting electricity, soon after, dozens of swords make purely from his energy are racing toward Black Siegfried. He managed to Avoid it, but the swords meet with the building, causing massive explosion.

* * *

On the southern part and western part, the combatants feel the strength of it.

"This power...is the Hero of Charity." Rama said.

"I see. So he's another blessed child of God." Indrajit realized.

"Karna seems get serious." Duryodhana said while blocking icicles from Anastasia.

"I see. So this is your true strength, Karna- _dono_." Cao Cao said. He realized the gap of power that still very far away. "I wonder of you going to release that weapon..."

* * *

Back to the battle, Black Siegfried managed to avoid the explosion although his armor is shattered. He then swing his **Balmung** down, creating blast that races toward Karna. The Hero of Charity managed to protect himself from the attack using his **Kavacha and Kundala** , although being dragged backward and cause the ground around them is raised upward. Preparing to fire the same eye beam during his fight with Vlad, he then shoot it. Black Siegfried, taken by surprise, still managed to avoid it at the cost of most part of his hair being burned. He then dashed toward Karna, who goes on defensive. Managed to gain distance, he then taking a stance to shoot the same technique that he failed to use against Fate Jeanne and Cao Cao. " **Brahmastra Kundala!** " He then throw his lance toward Black Siegfried, creating huge torrent of **Divine Flame**.

" **Balmung!** " Black Siegfried countered by swinging his sword down, slicing the flame torrent into two directions.

Karna gracefully land on the ground. "Even that its not working?" He then was taken shock by **Balmung Blast** racing toward him, but he managed to outmaneuvered it. "So you using your **Noble Phantasm** repeatedly? Impressive. I can see it from your blade. You truly are a hero." His eyes later glow. "It seems, if I keep holding back, the match will become stalemate for a long time." His **Kavacha and Kundala** suddenly covered in flame, disintegrating. "Because of it, I need this one powerful attack to finish you off!" Soon after, Karna body is engulfed in **Divine Flame**. This is his preparation to shoot **Vasavi Shakti** , A divine spear of mortality made of lightning that was given to Karna by the thunder god Indra as compensation for taking **Kavacha and Kundala**. While it's even able to kill the Gods, it can only be used once and due to having received the spear as compensation for giving up his golden armor, its usage is tied to Karna permanently dismantling, tearing up and discarding the armor. "Saber of Black! My name is Karna. I want to know your name as well!"

Black Siegfried, unfazed by the display of power, taking a stance, ready to take the attack head on. "My name is Siegfried. The wandering knight of Netherlands."

Karna look at him with respectful look of a warrior. "A great name! Then, I will granted you my ultimate attack to the second most powerful enemy that I faced! Take it, as my gratitude to you!"

Black Siegfried smiled hearing it. ' _Maybe this will be the last. Master, until the end, I glad to serve the Black Faction. And Siegfried, I hope you can keep surpassing me. Aiming for something more greater than I, who keep being Hero of Justice without any recognition_.' He thought.

Karna closed his eyes. ' _Farewell, my most powerful enemy_.' He thought. " **Thou shall know the mercy of the Gods!** "

Black Siegfried also readying his **Noble Phantasm** to counter it. " **The evil dragon will be vanquished!** "

" **This thrust shall be one of destruction!** "

" **The world will now reach the sunset!** "

" **Incinerate them! Vasavi Shakti!** " A blast of **Divine Energy** later shoot out from Karna lance toward Black Siegfried.

" **Collapse! Balmung!** " Black Siegfried counter it using **Balmung Blast**. For a long time, a clash of energy happened. However, since Karna **Vasavi Shakti** more stronger, its blast tear through **Balmung Blast**. Black Siegfried then tried to block the blast using his **Balmung** , but even the famous blade is shattered by it.

' _I see. I'm lost isn't it?_ ' Black Siegfried thought with a smile. His body later make contact with **Vasavi Shakti Blast** , disintegrated into nothing. Not stopping, the blast of **Vasavi Shakti** keep going to the ground, make a huge hole on Semiramis Hanging Gardens.

"May you rest in peace." Karna prayed.

* * *

On the fortress, Gordes noticed that his **Command Seals** is disappeared. However, he managed to smile despite knowing that his Servant is killed. "You already work you best, Saber."

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 **I'm sorry for take too long. Like I said in the notes before, College work starting to get many.**

 **For the ones to ask why Black Siegfried and St. George died, don't forget that this is a Holy Grail War. Each sides can lose their valuable allies**

 **Now for Ryura. In Inuyasha, he's one of my favorite characters. The thing that Euclid said is something that I make about Ryura defeating a dragon, that will be explored once this story entering DxD Verse. The Ryura that I use is the one that merged with his comrades. The reason I make him on his base form is because I inspired from Frieza who keep his true form hidden to conserve energy. So, I make Ryura in my story do the same and don't think this Ryura strength is same like when he's defeated by Inuyasha in the movie. This Ryura already got stronger by training in Hell, like what Duryodhana does.**

 **Now, I want to make list who is deceased on this assault.**

 **Cao Cao side: Georgios, Black Siegfried**

 **Amakusa Side: Okita Souji, Citrayuda, Okada Izou, Walburga**

 **See you on the next update!**


	30. Chapter 30: The Strongest Mortal

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Ishibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe. Inuyasha belong to Takahashi Rumiko**

* * *

 **The Strongest Mortal**

The assault to the Red Faction, which now support by Rizevim Livan Lucifer and his resurrected heroes and villains, had already shed its blood. Both sides already lose some of its warriors, and it will continue until all sides eliminated the other.

On the western part, two greatest warriors of India are currently still preparing to fight with each other.

Rama, with his blade, are ready to face his nemesis son, Indrajit, that known as the strongest mortal that ever existed for his ability to defeat Indra, King of the Devas. Because of it, he was blessed with their weapons and became the possessor of all kinds of divine weapons of deva's, asura's and Trimurti's. Even Rama himself had **Vishnu Buja** , he himself knows that Indrajit capabilities as a warrior is above him, even he's Vishnu incarnation.

 _'However, he once again serve the wrong. Should I resort to that dirty tactics again to defeat him?_ ' Rama thought. _'No...I do much of it during my lifetime. Now, At least, even I can't defeat him, I must honored his wish to fight me fair and squar_ e.'

"What's the matter King Rama? Are you already done thinking some dirty tricks to take me down like that time when your brother do the same?" Indrajit asked.

Rama shook his head. "I'm tired to be said as a dirty warrior. If I must reveal, I only do dirty tricks against Vali. The one that build the entire tricks to win against all of you is Vibhisana, your uncle."

"And you keep following him anyway, like a puppet." Indrajit mocked.

"For Sita, I'll do everything." Rama said with determination.

Indrajit glared. Had enough talking, he suddenly put all of his weapons on pocket dimension, then taking battle stance. "What do you say that our warm up using bare fist?"

"Very well then." Rama also sheathed his blade, and taking the same battle stance. "Here I go!" Rama run toward Indrajit, and punching his head, only for him to easily avoid it and send powerful fist to Rama's gut. Coughing blood, Rama stumbled backward. Not wasting this chance, Indrajit kick his body, making Rama thrown and crash to the ground.

"Seems you hand to hand still inferior to me. Is this the one that trained by great sage Vishvamitra?" Indrajit said.

Rama managed to stand up. "You really hold to your title very well. As expected of the only _Altimaharathi_ that existed."

Indrajit smirked hearing it. "Now, let get serious shall we?" Indrajit then summoned his bow and arrows back.

"I see. You want a long-range battle." Rama then also summoned his **Pinaka** and arrows.

"Lets begin!" Indrajit then shoot his arrow, who multiplied into hundreds toward Rama. Rama is forced to pair it with his arrows as well. The clash of multiple arrows continuing for a moment until Indrajit unleashed one of its powerful arrow.

Rama quickly recognize those arrows. It was **Kalabardani** , a powerful arrow that ensured instant death if it pierced his body. _'That weapon is dangerous! I must pair it with an equal arrow!_ ' Rama then forced to unleashed **Govavijaya** to counter the arrow.

Indrajit seeing the almighty arrow that Rama unleashed, quickly shoot **Kalabardani**. It emitting a hissing, snake-like sound when released toward Rama. Rama, not lost his concentration, shoot the **Govavijaya**. It emitting a **Divine Aura** that resulting in massive explosion, destroying the western part corridor and even making the Hanging Gardens shaking, make all the ongoing battle stop for a while.

* * *

Not far from there, Fionn are currently on fight against Bankotsu. The Knight of Fianna leader prove is slightly superior on his weapon skill, but Bankotsu skill with the halberd is also not something that can be underestimated. Both of them later take some distance to rest for awhile.

"Young man, your skill with that gigantic sword is impressive." Fionn praised.

"The same as you. During my lifetime, few are able to match me in combat." Bankotsu return the praise. "However, you still not seen all the ability of _**Banryu**_."

" _ **Banryu**_? What an interesting name for a weapon." Fionn said with interest. "That goes for me as well. **Mac an Luin** still haven't show its full power."

 _ **Banryu**_ later shine in bright pink. "Here I come! _**Banryusen**_!" Bankotsu swing his halberd down, creating a pink energy wave that race toward Fionn. The latter just smirk and using his **Defensive Spell** to counter it.

"You can stop it!?" Bankotsu clearly shocked. His halberd already become an almighty weapon after the wish is fulfilled. The wish is should he slay a 1,000 yōkai and 1,000 humans and bask _Banryū_ 's blade in their blood, it would gain terrible demonic power. Despite its destruction during his last battle with Inuyasha, Rizevim managed to repair it after his revival with the alchemy.

Fionn later run toward Bankotsu. "You need to do better than that!" Fionn swing his spear, but Bankotsu managed to block it using his halberd.

"I see. But how bout this?" _**Banryu**_ later emitting a red aura that pushed Fionn back. Bankotsu now goes on the offensive. He creating a swirl of red energy by swing his halberd. Fionn deploy multiple **Magic Circle** to block it, but it managed to destroy all of it and forced him to block it with his spear. Swing his spear, Fionn creating multiple energy slash that races toward Bankotsu, but he protected himself by stabbing _**Banryu**_ to the ground, blocking it. "I see. Seems you not only a spearman, but also a Magician."

"To think that attack of yours can break through my **Magic Circle** , what kind of training that you do?" Fionn demanded.

Bankotsu smirked. "I don't know if you experienced it. But during my lifetime, its all about strength, because that is the only way to survive, especially for a human such as I, which lived among _Yokai_. That's why I work as a mercenary. The reason of my strength comes to my companion, **_Banryu_**. I always thought that to become even more powerful you had to make yourself stronger. However, there's one other way: to put power into an object. So I made wish during my lifetime, should **_Banryu_** kill 1.000 humans and 1.000 Yokai, it will gain a tremendous power."

' _I see. He somehow resembles Cao Cao in some way_.' Fionn thought. ' _And to think he loved his weapon so much that he called it his companion, that's the thing I can respect_.'

"However, during my second resurrection, I found something interesting. This world had a God. At first, I don't believe it, because I thought when humans dead, that's the end. Now that I found about it from that Rizevim or whatever his name was, I want to test my strength once more, how far that I, as a human, able to reach thr gods." Bankotsu said.

Fionn said. "If I must say, your devotion to got stronger same as the one who resurrect me. He also want to look for a challenge like you." Fionn said. "However, its sad a warrior like you serve someone like Rizevim, who only using you for his own gain."

"Huh. So what? During our lifetime, my band of mercenary also used by _Daimyo_. Because we became to notorious, they hunted us down and chop off our heads. The same goes during my first resurrection, I was used as a mere human shield by a manipulative _Yokai_ that hide himself on a mountain. That's why, I'll kill Rizevim after this battle." Bankotsu said. He then raising his halberd. "I think the talk is enough. Time to show you some battle moves of mine." Pointing his halberd toward the sky, he destroyed the roof corridor with **_Kenatsu_** , and a thunder cloud is seen formed on the sky.

"I won't let you!" Fionn chant a streams of **Fire Magic** that races toward Bankotsu. Had no choice, Bankotsu decided to block it with _**Banryu**_ , dispersing the **Fire Magic**.

"Damn you." Bankotsu grunted.

* * *

Back to the Rama vs Indrajit, they still clashing arrows against each other. Both of them are proved to be equal in terms of archery. Indrajit then suddenly put his bow down. "Tch. Different from Rama in my world, you're slightly stronger."

"The same for you. Your strength is equal to Indrajit in this world. However, you had one great weakness." Rama pointed.

Indrajit narrowed his eyes.

"You don't have the access to many of your weapons isn't it? Because of your death, each of your weapon must be return to each respective gods." Rama guessed.

Indrajit chuckling. "Khu khu khu. As I expected from Vishnu incarnation. However, you must be know this." Indrajit then unleashed something on his palm. It was a simple arrow that he quickly shoot. When on the middle, it later transformed into a pack of Nagas. This was Indrajit ultimate weapon, **Naga Pasha**. It releasing a poisonous snakes, that will emitting deadly poison that surpassed Hydra, Dragon Eater, and Yamata no Orochi.

 _'He still had that!?_ ' Rama quickly summon arrow of **Garudastra** , which he shoot and transformed into hundreds of Garuda that killed the snakes. However, Indrajit just smirked. He is seen grab an arrow in his hand. This is his another sacred arrow: **Herbirawa**. After reading some chanting, **Herbirawa** suddenly float on the air, and raced toward Rama with incredible speed. Rama then decided to counter it with his Blade. " **Witness my power! The immortal blade that even the Rakshasa King succumbs to, take form! Take this! Brahmastra!** " Rama yelled the name of his **Noble Phantasm**. His blade, **Brahmastra** , then float and spin on the air, emitting lightning-bolts.

 _'That thing is dangerous!_ ' Indrajit thought. "Go faster! **Herbirawa**!" Indrajit roared.

"Take this!" **Brahmastra** then spin toward Indrajit and clashed with **Herbirawa** , creating sparks and some explosion because both of them are celestial weapons. The clash later end with explosions that return both of the weapons to their respective owners.

Indrajit then take **Herbirawa**. "Tch. Seems it will become stalemate if we keep fighting on close-range." Indrajit then take the last of his available weapons, the sword of Shiva, **Chandrahas**. He gave it due to his father, Ravana devotion to him. "Let change to close-range battle."

"If that what you wish for." Rama also readying his **Brahmastra** , shining with **Divine Aura**.

Indrajit then make the first move. Dashing toward Rama, he swing **Chandrahas** down. Rama block it with his **Brahmastra** , which turn into a clash of strenght. However, being more powerful, Indrajit starting to push Rama into defensive. Rama didn't lose mind. Jumping backward, he pick up **Chakram Discs** from his **Vishnu Buja** , then throw it at Indrajit. Indrajit counters by the same **Chakram** , destroying both weapons when it clash with each other.

"Take this! _**Aishiika Astra**_!" Not long after, several grass formed around Indrajit, then fired toward Rama as a grass-blade missile. Rama block by spinning his **Brahmastra** , but some of the blades passed through and pierced him. Rama then summon another weapon from his **Vishnu Buja** , the Beater Mace, **Modaki**. He then throw it toward Indrajit, emitting the sound of wind being cut. Indrajit summon another weapon, the Protection Mace, **Shikhari**. He then smash **Modaki** using it, deflected the throw.

"I think the clash is enough!" Indrajit then move forward, giving Rama some wounds using his numerous sword-style. Rama also managed to give Indrajit some wounds. The clash then stopped when their blade enter a deadlock. Both tried to overpower the other.

"Huh. I'm impressed. You want to fight fairly with me." Indrajit said. "However, time to finish this don't you agree?"

"That's right. I can't continue this battle for too long." Both of them later jump backward. "Come to me! **Javelin**!" Rama then summoned the weapon and prepare to throw it to Indrajit.

Indrajit then summon his bow, then summoned the Astra of Nagas, **Naga Pasha** once more. "Now Die!" Indrajit then fired it at quick succession. At the same time, Rama also throw the **Javelin**. The clash of both weapons divert their directions. The **Naga Pasha** pierced Rama stomach, infected him with his deadly poison. The **Javelin** also cut off Indrajit left arm. "Tch. Time to end all of it!" He raced forward using his **Chandrahas**. Rama, using his **Brahmastra** , also raced forward.

"Take this!"

"Die!"

Both of them stabbing each other stomach at the same time, making them coughed blood.

"Huh. Even if its **Brahmastra** , it needs more than that to-." Indrajit words suddenly stopped when he feels his body gets numb. "This...is..."

"I maybe hid it from you. But, my **Brahmastra**...is special..." Rama said. "It works effectively against...Demon and Asuras...Since you...the son of Asura...this weapon...work effectively..."

Indrajit smirked hearing it. "I can't believe...you hid such weapons..."

"However...I can't defeat you..." Rama said. "Seems...it will become tie..."

Indrajit body then starting to crumble. "That's right...the poison of **Naga Pasha**...will kill you...in no time...however...the end of this battle...I enjoy it."

"I also...enjoy it..." Rama said before coughing blood.

"Although both of us...dead...I hope...the victory...belong to your side..." After those words, Indrajit body finally crumbled completely. Rizevim really lose such big heroes that he managed to revived.

Rama then stumbled backward, before finally falling backward to the ground.

"Rama- _heika_!" Fionn yelled after seeing his comrades fall.

"Where do you looking!?" Bankotsu said while swinging his _**Banryu**_ down, managed to slice Fionn right shoulder, injuring him. "Still, I can't believe someone as powerful as Indrajit could be killed."

"However, since both of them already finished, don't you think we also must finish this battle?" Fionn brandishing his spear.

"I agree." Bankotsu later spinning his halberd above him and creating a swirl of fiery energy ball.

Fionn also chant his **Noble Phantasm**. " **This is the one blow that has slain fallen gods. Taste it with that body! Mac an Luin!** " Mac an Luin later shooting streams of water.

"Its over. _**Gojou Tama!**_ " Bankotsu yelled his strongest attack before throwing the fiery ball toward Fionn **Noble Phantasm** , who later clashing with each other. However, Fionn Divine Water prove much stronger and overpower Bankotsu attack. Seeing his attack being overpowered, Bankotsu block the water torrent with his _**Banryu**_ , although being dragged several feet. He later emitting his _Banryu_ with electricity, forcing Fionn to cancel his **Noble Phantasm** to avoid being electrocuted. Fionn then dash forward before Bankotsu could react, and slashing his chest with quick succession.

"Uhak!" Bankotsu coughed blood, then stumbled backward.

Fionn then spinning his spear, cleaning it from blood before pointing it toward Bankotsu. "I ask you, proud warrior Bankotsu. Do you wish to continuing this pointless battle? I give you one chance to surrender. Killing warrior as strong as you, will be waste."

"Huh." Bankotsu wiped the blood from his mouth. "In the battle to the death, there's no such thing like surrender. As a warrior, I will keep fighting until my last breath." Bankotsu then charged forward. _Banryu_ is shining with red _**Youki**_. " _ **Banryu**_ **Flash**!" Bankotsu swing his halberd, creating a red fiery _**Youki**_ toward Fionn. The Knight of Fianna easily avoid it by jumping to the air. However, Bankotsu do the same. His halberd now producing steam. " **Heat Blast!** " When swinging his halberd toward Fionn, a blast of heat is formed, make the latter, who block with his spear, crash to the ground.

"Ugh." Fionn managed to get up just in time to avoid being stabbed by Bankotsu _**Banryu**_.

"What's wrong, have you had no power to fire that blast of water!?" Bankotsu roared and charging forward.

' _Its because I want to keep my energy as many as possible_.' Fionn thought while also charging forward, intend to finishing the battle.

"WITH THIS-"

"IT WILL ALL ENDED!"

Bankotsu then make the first move. He trying to decapitate Fionn head. But he was proved more agile by ducking under the huge halberd. Fionn then doing the finishing move by stabbing his spear upward, piercing his chest and heart.

"UHUK!"

"It seems I won the battle. Bankotsu of the Band of Seven, if we had another meeting, lets fight again." Fionn said respecting his foes.

"Khu khu khu..." Bankotsu chuckles before being reduced to dust. His halberd only lying on the ground.

"May you rest in peace." Fionn said. He then looks at Rama, who appears to breathing heavily. "Rama..."

"Don't heal me...Knight Fionn." Rama said. "With that battle...I cleaned my sin...during my lifetime..."

"I see..." Said Fionn.

"Indrajit **Celestial Weapon** : **Naga Pasha**...had the strongest poison of all...all the poisonous creature is worthless compare to the Nagas..." Rama explain. "Knight Fionn...please tell Vali and the others...I'm sorry...for I seems not able to follow all of you to Vali dimension..." Rama pleaded. "Tell them...that me...the person who always use dirty tricks during my quest to take back...my wife...finally able to fight fairly..."

Fionn close his eyes. "I will."

Rama smiled hearing it. "Now then...you can go ahead...just leave me here..."

Fionn then without any words, stands up and continue to walk deeper to the Hanging Gardens.

Rama then coughed blood once more. "Sita...seems I will see you...again..." He said before peacefully close his eyes. With Rama dead, Cao Cao side already lost three heroes.

* * *

Back on the fortress, Vali sensed Rama death from his link. Even though knowing it, he smiled. "You already do your best. I'm sorry to resurrecting you without permission, Rama- _heika_ , and...may you rest in peace."

Then, the door is being knocked.

"Come in." Vali replied.

The one that opened it is revealed to be DxD Jeanne. "Vali- _kun_."

Vali noticed her presence. "What're you doing here?"

"Seems...there was victim on our side." DxD Jeanne informed. "Not long ago...Gordes- _san_ said to us that Siegfried already passed away. The original Siegfried to be exact."

"I see. That's expected from war. We can lose our comrades as well." Vali said before stand up from his seat. "Seems I must go to there. I'll go myself."

"I think that can't be done Vali." Georg said after appearing in front of his door. "We already promised to all of them who already fighting on there to stay in here. It will only cause confusion and make them unable to focused on their battle."

Vali thinking his word for a moment for a moment, before finally nodding. "You had some right Georg. Then, I will go out to get a fresh air." He said before walking out.

Georg shook his head. "Honestly I don't expect this. On our resurrected hero side, Cao Cao informed me that Georgios- _san_ is killed as well."

DxD Jeanne gasp hearing it. "It can't be...St. George is..." She had some tears in her eyes.

"However, our sides keep pushing the Red Faction. You shall be glad by the result." Said Georg before walking away.

DxD Jeanne then walked to Vali room, and seeing the starry sky. "Anna- _chan_ , Cao Cao- _kun_...please be alright."

* * *

On the garden, Le Fay and Frankenstein are currently collecting flowers.

"Here. And here." Frankenstein said while pick up the flowers. "Caules is really knows the place that I likes on this fortress."

"I'm glad you can speak freely now Fran- _chan_." Le Fay said while flying on her broom.

Frankenstein nodded. "I wonder...how did your dimension looks like, since it still on the Age of Gods?" She wondered.

"It actually the same as this dimension. Only the ones that had connection with supernatural will hide themselves from civilian." Le Fay said. "It means that you and the others will also hide yourself as well."

Frankenstein little saddened hearing it.

"I'm sorry for that Fran- _chan_. It because the rules that sets by each leader of the pantheons." Le Fay said. "It also for the safety of the civilian as well."

"I see." Frankenstein said.

* * *

Not far from there, Sun Wukong are sparring against Chevalier and Boudica. The Monkey King proved to be able to outmaneuver both of their attacks.

" **Sword of Boudica!** " Boudica shoots a barrage of energy toward Sun. Sun just spin his staff, deflecting all of it.

"You have to do better than that." Sun smirked before smacking Boudica stomach using his staff.

"How bout this then?" Chevalier aura then started to rise. " **I stake this on my pride. May the Royal Family Lily be eternal.** " In front of him, a huge lily flower suddenly formed from pure energy. " _ **Fleur de Lys.**_ " The lily then breaks up into several numbers, landing close to the monkey king.

"That **Noble Phantasm** of mine is targeting the target strength, endurance, and agility. Now on, you're helpless." Chevalier then rush forward with his rapier ready to strike. But Sun suddenly deflected his attack. "What the!? Impossible!?"

"Seems your **Noble Phantasm** only work based on visions." Sun summarized. "Unfortunately, for a fighter that relies more than sight to do battles, that won't work." He warned.

Chevalier then realized something. "Don't tell me...you closed your eyes this entire time!?"

"I can feel people whereabouts by sensing their energy." Sun said before smacking Chevalier away. He then clean the dust from his clothes. "Now then. I think we can continue the spar later."

"So this is the strength of Buddha?" Boudica amazed. "I don't know if anyone can beat you, they must be strong."

"Achilles, Karna, Chiron, and Siegfried. Each one of them can defeat me in battle." Sun revealed.

"Well hello Monkey." Said Ophis who suddenly appears above them.

"Hoo. If it isn't the Ouroboros Dragon. Why'd you came back?" Ask Sun.

After seeing it presence, Boudica and Chevalier felt a cold sweat just by sensing its power. "Incredible...Cao Cao- _san_ leader...had this much power..."

"I come. Because the old man. Wants to assist." Ophis said while gesturing to the man behind it. It was the man from before.

"Well hello, Sun Wukong." Said the man.

"I can't believe it was you. Sang Hyang Wenang- _sama_." Sun said while making a slight bow.

"Um...excuse me?" Said Boudica. "But who is this man?"

"He was the strongest being in our dimension, Sang Hyang Wenang." Said Sun. "He had more power than Ophis and Great Red combined."

"But I don't think myself as the strongest." Sang Hyang Wenang said, shrugging his shoulders. "I come here to assist you and Cao Cao. To put an end to this war. I already heard the goal of Amakusa Shirou from Ophis. And that something I cannot allow to happen. Oh yes, I also brought some strong allies for this battle. They will come in short time." He assured.

"I understand." Sun agreed.

"Oh. So this is the strongest being in your dimension, Ophis. I can't believe it was a minor god." Said Zelretch who appears from dimension portal.

"So you came as well Vampire." Ophis remarked.

"Ah. So you the guardian of this dimension?" Sang Hyang Wenang guessed. "That means I won't get missed information about this dimension."

"Don't worry. I will explain all of it to you." Zelretch said.

* * *

Back to the eastern part, the battle between Penthesilea and Euclid still rages on. Rizevim right-hand man proved to be equal to the Queen of the Amazons in term of strength. Despite his mastery of Magic, he more like using hand to hand combat, something Penthesilea really glad of.

'Tch. It seems her legend really fits her ability at close range!' Euclid thought while blocking her hand claw thrust. He then jump backward and using **Demonic Blast**. Penthesilea managed to hold it off after being dragged several feet.

"If I must say, your strength is fit your rank as high-class Devil." Penthesilea said.

"And to thinks the Queen of Amazons can really push me back like this. It seems if you exist on my dimension, you can give my sister quite a fight." Euclid said. His aura later intensified. "Seems now I must get serious...with some special abilities!"

'His aura is increasing...So he doesn't fight at full power all this time.' Penthesilea cautious.

"Take this!" He then gathering some air on his palm. " **Exploding Spiral!** " He then swipe his hand to the side, creating spiral explosion that hit Penthesilea head-on.

"Uagh!" Penthesilea yelled.

"Not finish yet!" Euclid fly toward her, and then forned his hand like a knife. " _ **Tenga Goken**_ -"

"Ugh." Penthesilea then unsheathe one of her swords.

" _ **Onimaru!**_ " Euclid swing his hand like a blade, but it was blocked by Penthesilea. She then doing some maneuver on the air, before landing on the ground safely.

"Tch. What is that technique exactly?!" Penthesilea confused.

"Have you heard of Tartaros?" Euclid said. "Thet wretched place not only just for the dead. It also stored unique storage of **Curses** : ability that relies on negative emotion. Me and Rizevim- _sama_ managed to get the file and books about it away from Hades watch-over eyes. And as a result, we learnt this amazing technique." Euclid then formed his hand on the same stance as before. " _ **Tenga Goken – Mikazuki!**_ " He then slash the air, creating numerous crescent-shaped energy blade that raced toward Penthesilea. She tried to block it with her hand-claws, but the energy blade prove stronger and destroying it. "Now." He then raced forward and punch Penthesilea in the stomach, making her coughed some innards. " **Explode**." Euclid hands later shine and creating a huge explosions, which works like Heracles **Sacred Gear**.

* * *

Not far from there, Ryura is watching the entire battle. " **Curse** he say? And get that from the underworld? Seems it became a huge obstacle then." He said while sheathing _**Fuujinga**_ and _**Raijinga**_. "Well, I can't waste my time here. I had the head of Lucifer to be take with." He then float to the air and fly toward the plane armada of the Black Faction.

Heracles still watched the battle and he forgot about Ryura presence at all. "Penthesilea..."

* * *

Back to the battle, Penthesilea managed to free herself from the rubble. Her body is moderately wounded because of the explosion. "Ugh...if it goes like this...I will be killed." She then engulfed by orange aura, a sign that she will activate her **Noble Phantasm**.

"Hoo. Finally you get serious?" Euclid said, braced himself for the attack.

Like the time she activated it against Achilles, Penthesilea felt a pain on her head, like her sanity is going to be taken away. " **Ugh...I'll Kill You! Outrage Amazons!** " She yelled her Noble Phantasm, before rushing toward Euclid. Her movement is so fast that Euclid barely see it to avoid a fist from her. However, the next attack is more faster and hit its mark on Euclid cheek. Penthesilea then pummel Euclid with barrage of fist. "Huooooooo!" She then suddenly jump backward, unsheathing her twin blades. "Die!" She then sliced Euclid chest with her twin swords. The latter still managed to stand despite his injuries.

Euclid then look at her. "Khu khu khu. Its amazing. Its been long time since someone managed to give me injuries like this." Euclid said before revealing he had **Phoenix Tears** on his pocket. Pouring it on his body, all of his wounds is closed immediately.

Penthesilea, weakened by her use of Outrage Amazons, can only look in shock. "That liquid..."

"Oh. Seems Cao Cao already tell about **Phoenix Tears** to you." Euclid guessed. "Now. I think its time to finish you off." Euclid then firing **Heat Blast** toward the Queen of the Amazons, dragged her several feet before hitting the corridor wall, destroying it.

"Penthesilea! Damn you!" Heracles then quickly emitting his **Balance Breaker** , and shoot it at Euclid. However, he managed to block it using his **Defensive Spell**. "Tch."

"You still exhausted after fight against Walburga Heracles. The current you can't defeat me." Euclid narrowed his eyes. He then take a step toward Penthesilea body. That's when he sensed something holy raced toward him. He then look behind to see Walburga **Longinus** , **Incinerate Anthem** , is racing toward him. Euclid managed to avoid by jumping, however, the **Sacred Gear** keep racing forward until it finally hit Penthesilea head on, creating a bright light.

"Ugh." Euclid shielding his eyes from the **Holy Light**. "Don't tell me..."

"The **Incinerate Anthem** choose Penthesilea as is next wielder." Heracles said.

Not long after, the light dies out. Penthesilea then stand up and found that her injuries are healed.

"My injuries...but how?" Penthesilea said in confusion.

"Impossible... **Sacred Gear**...heck, **Longinus**...is choosing wielder from another dimension..." Euclid still can't believe what he saw.

' _ **Sacred Gear**_ _he said? Is that the same purple flame that woman use on me?_ ' Penthesilea guessed. She then smiled. "I see." She then open her palms, and from it, a **Holy Flame** is emerged. "I don't know why the weapons of Christianity choose Greeks like me. However, I really thank you for this." Unsheathing her sword, it then combustive with **Holy Flame**.

"Huh. Don't get cocky! You can't master it that easily!" Euclid yelled while launch forward. His hand in position to do _**Tenga**_ _ **Goken**_ again. " _ **Tenga Goken**_."

"Supports me! **Holy Flame**!" Penthesilea raced forward. Her sword is ready.

" _ **Juzumaru!**_ " Euclid then sends x-shaped energy blade. Penthesilea just running forward and with a single slice, she cuts through it.

"She cuts my _**Tenga Goken**_!"

"Your dead!" Penthesilea then slash Euclid torso, but still not deep enough to kill him. However, the holy effect give him unbearable pain.

"UAAAHHHH! Damn you!" Euclid roared.

"This is my payback for destroying my hand-claws!" Imbuing her hands with Mana, she punched Euclid right in the face, knocking him unconscious with one hit.

Heracles smiled seeing the result. "Ares- _sama_...if you seeing this, you must be proud of your daughter..."

Penthesilea then raised her hand upward. "I...won." She said before losing consciousness and fall.

"Penthesilea!" Heracles run toward her and grab her body. Only to found that she sleeping because of the exhaustion. "I'm glad you managed to defeat him..."

The battle for the fortress now leaves the southern part, the plane armada, and the center of the Hanging Gardens. And now, a reinforcements is on the way.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 **So, we starting to count down the end of the Great Holy Grail War**

 **As for Rama dead, I make it him repay for his sin for always being unfair during his quest for Sita. The battle for Indrajit is like to build his chivalry once more.**

 **As for Fionn victory, Bankotsu is outclassed in term of speed because of his huge halberd.**

 **The idea of Penthesilea obtained Incinerate Anthem is something that I planned since Walburga's death. Don't worry, It will be her that had the Longinus.**

 **As for the notes of Chapter 16, there will be some change. So keep waiting for it**

 **See you in the next update!**


	31. Chapter 31: Antares Snipe & Atalanta Det

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Ishibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe. Inuyasha belong to Takahashi Rumiko**

* * *

 **Antares Snipe & Atalanta Determination**

On the Plane Armada, Tristan and the mysterious archer are still fighting against each other. The woman archer is prove to be able to fight with the legendary archer of Arthurian. However, Tristan is more skilled than her, prove by her numerous scratch arrow wounds on her body.

"I see. So, when you say you're a powerful archer, its not just talk at all." Said the woman.

"The same for you." Tristan said. "However, until this time, I still haven't got your name. As a respect, can you tell you name to me young lady? My name is Tristan, one of the Knights of the Round Table." He introduced himself.

"Knights of the Round Table? I haven't heard about it." She said. "Maybe since during my time there isn't any contact to the outside world. For my name, I known as Kikyo."

"Kikyo? Although I don't know its meaning, it sounds beautiful." Tristan said, smiling.

Kikyo nodded. "However, seems I must get serious to face you this time." Kikyo said. Her bow later is covered in **Holy Aura**. She then take an arrow, and pointing it shoot at the sky. " **Go!** " She then shoot the arrow to the sky.

Tristan however, not drop his guard down. ' _What's she doing?_ '. His wariness pays off when the arrow suddenly emitting a huge **Holy Aura**. Tristan had no choice but jumping upward to avoid the arrow, who keep racing forward.

* * *

On the battle between Chiron and Hydra, the Centaur currently facing frustration because of its regenerative abilities.

' _If_ _only Medea are here. She can support me by using Fire Magic to prevent the regeneration._ ' Chiron thought observably. He know this because that is how Heracles preventing Hydra head from keep growing back. Suddenly, he heard the sound of arrow is shoot. It was Kikyo arrow, and it keep racing toward Chiron. Chiron managed to avoid it. The arrow keep racing until it hid one of Hydra's head, decapitating it and turn it into dust. Hydra then roaring in pain because of it.

' _Could it be that arrow is sacred? If that so, no wonder Hydra roaring in pain because of it, because he was being of darkness._ ' Chiron observed. "I don't know who sacred arrow is that...but I appreciate the help." He then shoot three arrow at once, decapitating another three head of Hydra.

* * *

Back to Tristan vs Kikyo, the two of them now shooting arrow continuously. However, Kikyo can't keep up with Tristan speed although can keep up with him.

"There's no end to this." Tristan said. "However, her arrow is limited to the one on her quiver. I can use that to my advantage." He then shooting multiple **Energy Arrows** at once toward Kikyo. However, around Kikyo's body later emitting a strange light, then several snake-like creatures with insect feet is seen emerged from the light. This is _Shinidamachu_ , a type of _Yokai_ who collect souls from the dead and she gained access to this when she was resurrected as specter 500 years ago. They take the hit from Tristan **Energy Blade** , killing them instantly.

' _What is that thing?_ ' Tristan thought. "It seems your familiar protecting you from my arrow."

"Correct. But now..." Kikyo suddenly teleport ed close to Tristan. She then touched his forehead, rendering him immobilized by her **Spiritual Power**. "...time to finish this." She said before teleport herself to keep her distance, and prepared the last remaining arrow on her quiver. "After touching I understand that you're ones of the dead that being resurrected, just like me." She pointing her arrow. "For what reason a dead man like you is bring back to live?"

"I have a mission lady." Tristan said. "I was called back from the death, to put an end of the person that resurrect you and the one that starting this war in the first place." Tristan then readying his arrow, and managed to freed himself from the bind.

' _He can release himself from my bind that easily?_ ' Kikyo thought in disbelief.

"I ask you this one last time lady. Move." Tristan warned.

"Unfortunately, I can't do that." Kikyo said. "The one that resurrecting me is close by. I know that you had some people on that small flying thing behind." Kikyo pointed to the airplane where Caules, Fiore, and Florence stays, since she doesn't know about airplane. "What I want now, is now you kill me and free me from this unwanted Resurrection."

' _She says like she was resurrected more than once._ ' Tristan thought. "I'll respect your decision. Then, I will return you back to the afterlife."

Kikyo smiled hearing it. "I'm glad. However, that is if you can pass this arrow." She warned. "This arrow I use is a special **Sacred Arrow** known as the **Arrow of Sealing**. Even during my lifetime, I only use this arrow against one person." She said, remembering when she sealed her lover. "Anyone that hit by it, no matter how powerful they are, will be put into eternal sleep. I guess that's already explain it?"

"Sorry lady. I won't be pulled into eternal sleep. Because I still wants to look tomorrow." Tristan said while pointing his arrow toward Kikyo and chanting his **Noble Phantasm**. " **Then, this will be quick. Singing of pain, playing laments.** "

' _That's my cue!_ ' Kikyo then shooting the **Arrow of Sealing** , which then emitting a huge amount of **Spiritual Power**. " **Go!** "

" **Failnaught!** " Tristan said his bow name, before shooting an **Vacuum Energy Arrow**. It later clash with Kikyo **Arrow of Sealing** and overpowered it, destroying it into dust before racing toward the _Miko_.

Kikyo who shock seeing it, turn her emotion into smile. ' _Inuyasha..._ ' She thought while being pierced in the stomach by the **Energy Arrow** , creating a hole on it. Not stop on that, Tristan shoot his arrow into all direction but close to Kikyo, creating a invisible strings that bind her body in place.

" **This is my Arrow**. I hope you can find the afterlife once again." He said before shooting a huge **Energy Arrow** at Kikyo who being bind, engulfing her body. After that, there's no sign of her body anywhere.

* * *

Not far from there, Rizevim, who still fighting Atalanta, who badly wounded due to his strength, is sensing Kikyo's death. "So, the legendary archer that feared by that bastard is died." Rizevim mumbled. "Oh well. I'll get what I want soon enough."

Meanwhile, Atalanta is sitting on one of the plane. She's badly wound due to Rizevim superior strength. 'He's so strong. For a laid-back person, his strength is the opposite.' She thought. 'Ugh. Thanks to this living body, I got to feel pain once more.'

"Now then. Where were we?" Said to Rizevim to Atalanta. "Oh yes. I still battling you. But it seems, you can't give me more fun. Haah, if only you had that cursed weapon with you, this will be fun."

Atalanta is clearly annoyed by Rizevim attitude. "You clearly an annoying person...haven't you NOTICED IT!?" She said while shooting multiple arrows toward the son of Lucifer.

"Hahaha. _Neko-chan_." Rizevim then using **Defensive Magic Circle** to block it, and catching one arrows with one hand. "This is the harsh truth. No matter how strong, sometimes good lose to absolute evil." He then throwing the arrow back at Atalanta, piercing her chest. Atalanta can only gasp in shock before falling to the ground.

* * *

On the small plane, Florence is sensing Atalanta's fall. "Caules- _san_ , Fiore- _san_. I'll go to support Atalanta. She's being beaten by that unknown enemy." She said.

Caules actually didn't like it. If Florence is out, it means that the plane will have no guards, but he had no other choice. "Okay then. Take Care." He only managed to said that.

Florence nodded. Opening the plane door, she then jumps to the closest plane using her agility as a former Servant.

"You forgot to close the door!" Caules yelled.

Jumping from plane to plane, Florence then meet with Tristan, who not long before is finishing his fighting against Kikyo.

Tristan clearly don't expect seeing her emerged to the battlefield. "Nightingale- _san_. Why'd you come out from the plane?"

"We talk about it later. Right now, Atalanta is injured by that unknown enemy." She said to the archer of King Arthur. "I'll go to heal her. Tristan- _san_. You go to defend the plane." She said before jumping to the closest plane.

"I want to disagree with her, but she's right." Tristan then look at Rizevim. "That man...he surely possessed monstrous power..."

* * *

Back to Atalanta, she's still badly wounded. That's when Florence is coming just in time. Rizevim also noticed her, but he doesn't take any action.

"You...Vali..."

"Don't talk too much. Now, I must take care of your injuries." Florence said sternly.

"Well well, who is this who suddenly appears?" Ask Rizevim. He then click his finger. "Now I see. You're what humanity knows as the founder of modern nursing. I'm so glad to be able to meet you face to face."

"Save that gladness of yours." Florence spat before tried to find the wounds. "This is bad. She had numerous wounds on her skin, several burnt wounds, and a pierced liver." She analyzed.

"I see. Seems in this dimension, you can...how do I say...basically can heal anyone." Rizevim said. He then preparing to shoot **Demonic Blast** toward her. "But, I wonder...which is faster? This **Demonic Blast** of mine, of your **Noble Phantasm** chanting?"

Florence can do nothing but glared at him.

"Say goodbye." Rizevim said. Before he can shoot the blast however, a lightning twister is raced toward him and he hit by it head-on. He then dragged several feet. "Ugh...so care to explain to me, what's the meaning of this, Ryura- _kun_?"

True to what Rizevim said, Ryura is seen flying on the air while brandishing _**Fuujinga**_ and _**Raijinga**_ on his hand. "I finally find you, bastard."

Rizevim chuckles hearing it. "A funny words coming from you. Underestimating a _Hanyou_ and result to your defeat, shaming your title as a War God. What's your action this time? Is this some kind of redemption?"

"Huh. I could careless about that." Ryura retorted. "I only came here for one reason: Killing you for tainting my pride. And those two is nothing of my concern." He then releasing his enormous Demonic Aura.

"I see. I see." Rizevim aura then rise as well. "I admit I make a mistake resurrecting you. So, as my way to beg for you forgiveness, can I kill you Ryura- _kun_?"

"Say that to my blade. I'll will take that head of yours as my trophy instead." Ryura countered. Both of them later clashing their heads against each other.

Florence is astonished watching the power of the Super Devil and War God clashing with each other. ' _What power...they surely can be resurrected as Servant if they exists in this dimension._ ' She thought, then shook her head. "No time to be amazed. Now I must cure Atalanta injuries." She then began chanting. " **Treatment, start. I will abstain from everything that is harmful and everything that is poisonous. I will stop them with all my strength and guide everybody to happiness! Nightingale Pledge!** " She then emitting her **Noble Phantasm** on Atalanta. Not long after, Atalanta wound is starting to close, and she finally open her eyes. "Glad that you're awake, Atalanta."

Atalanta later grip her forehead. "Ugh. Even after being healed. I can still feel his power on my body." Atalanta said.

"Who's that person exactly?" Ask Florence.

"That person is Rizevim Livan Lucifer." Atalanta revealed. "He's Vali grandfather, and the one that plot to resurrecting the beast in Heracles dimension."

"H-he is Vali- _san_ grandfather!?" Florence said, don't believe by what she heard. "How could that be!?"

"I actually shocked myself when he revealed it to me. But, the most dangerous thing is his ideology." Atalanta said.

 **(Flashback - Few Minutes Ago)**

 _When Tristan is fighting with Kikyo, Atalanta is still fighting against Rizevim. The Chaste Huntress can't hurt the son of Lucifer, while he able to injured her using his numerous Magic Blast._

 _'Ugh. I can't take anymore than this.' She thought. 'Still...why'd his aura seems familiar?'_

 _"Oh, you can sense my aura?" Rizevim said._

 _'He realized!?'_

" _Ha ha ha ha ha. Don't need to be shocked. It seems you butt have being kicked by that foolish grandson of mine." Rizevim said._

" _Grandson..." Atalanta confused by his statement. Suddenly, she gasped and trembling, know what he meant. "You mean...you Vali...grandfather..."_

" _That's correct." Rizevim said. "However, he was disgrace of me. Because...he don't act like what Devil should act."_

 _"What do you mean?" Atalanta demanded._

 _"Listen up, pitiful hero that once chasing stupid dream. Devils are beings that have to be evil, wicked, brutal, bad, scum, wrong, brute, and vicious. Copying what's done by a hero? Hero? That is something that a "justice" would do. Don't you think the same?" Rizevim explain his ideology._

 _Atalanta raised her eyebrow hearing it. "And I take it that's the reason you want to revive this Trihexa Beast?"_

 _"Well, of course. You see, I once a very bored old man. With nothing to do. Then, I found a little satisfaction when my foolish son hate Vali because possessing_ _ **Divine Dividing**_ _. I just gave him some advice. "bully him if you are scared of him"? Well, if a Hakuryuukou was born among the kins of a Maou, then my idiotic son who was a wussy and had such fragile brain like tofu wouldn't be able to endure it mentally. And, after my cute grandson ran away, you know what I do to him? I killed him! Because he was such a wuss~. It ticked me off when I saw him acting like that. So I ended up killing him. But even that can't make this old man lively. That's when Euclid came to me with information about this dimension, where thing called_ _ **Holy Grail**_ _exist. If that so, why don't I go here and take its power for myself? However, when I came here 200 years ago, there still no_ _ **Holy Grail**_ _that existed. However, glad that I got some data about some heroes on this dimension that I managed to resurrect fully." Rizevim said. "So, how bout this? First, I steal the power of this dimension_ _ **Holy Grail**_ _, then I go to my dimension and resurrect 666-kun, and go to this dimension to bring chaos as well bring chaos in my dimension, what do you say?"_

 _"You don't need to know about it." Vali replied while walking away._

 _Now Atalanta finally realized what Vali had been through. And why he so angry about her wish is. It will denying all his struggle with his family to become the man he is now. "I see. You a very sick bastard that had no chance of redemption. At least Amakusa Shirou is still more kind than you."_

 _"Ha ha ha. That I won't denied, I like a child with an eighth grade syndrome. But even so, I know that his goal is so stupid, delusional, and fool. Even a evil man such as I can said it: Saving everyone is impossible. Why don't use that thing for more useful wish. Like to break the_ _ **Sealing Spell**_ _of 666-kun? Though it would have been easier if we had the_ _ **Holy Spear**_ _to break the seal-spell into pieces. Well, the progress for it is going smoothly due to the cooperation from the_ _ **Holy Grail**_ _and the_ _ **Holy Cross**_ _. But, seems that_ _ **Holy Cross**_ _is now changed sides. Oh well, if I had this dimension_ _ **Holy Grail**_ _power, there's nothing that can stop me from reviving 666-kun." Rizevim explain._

 _Atalanta hatred for this man is increasing. "Not if I can kill you first!" She then pointing her arrow at sky. "_ _ **I offer thee this calamity. Phoebus Catastrophe!**_ _" She then shoot the arrows to the sky, which not long after rained down on more concentrated form toward Rizevim. Rizevim however, just smirk, although the_ _ **Noble Phantasm**_ _later causing massive explosion that destroying some airplane in the front. "Vali. At least I ease your mind by get rid of this scum grandfather of yours." She said. Her gladness, however, turn into shock by what she saw._

 _After the smoke is clear, the son of Lucifer is seen still alive and well, but with some arrow wounds on his face and some ripped part on his outfit. "I see. Since its more concentrated, my_ _ **Defensive Magic Spell**_ _can't hold all of it." Rizevim analyzed. "You seems can give me some satisfactions, neko-chan. For that, I'll show you the technique that I learn from Tartaros." He said. "_ _ **Hyuru**_ _."_

 _"What?" Suddenly, Atalanta is engulfed by a huge cyclone. The cyclone also destroying the plane where she stands. "Ugh." She then jumping to the closest plane. But Rizevim not done yet._

 _"_ _ **Hyuru**_ _." He casually said when cyclone suddenly engulfing his feet and lower part of his body. He then fly toward Atalanta at great speed._

 _"What kind of technique is that!?" Atalanta said before avoiding the direct punch from Rizevim._

 _"I expect you can avoid that. But..._ _ **Gou**_ _." Not long after, a rain clouds is formed around him and Atalanta, and the rain is down on heavy weight on them._

 _"You mock me huh?" Atalanta then shooting arrow that multiplied. But Rizevim use the strange technique once more to avoid the arrow._

 _"_ _ **Gororon**_ _." He said. After that, a lightning suddenly crash down toward the Chaste Huntress, electrocuted her._

 _"UUUUAHHHHH!" She screaming in pain because of hit by it close-range. The impact then cause an explosion that destroying the airplane._

 **(Flashback End)**

"That man...we can't allow him to survive this assault. His dangerous ideology and his goal is threat not only to Cao Cao and Vali dimension, but to our as well." Atalanta said while stand up.

"And he using some strange power that revolved on natural phenomena." Florence said. "That will be annoying, considering his huge power."

Atalanta nodded. "However, the one that currently fight him, is not to be taken lightly as well. According to what Cao Cao said via Telepathy, he's the one that killed St. George."

* * *

Back to the battle between Ryura and Rizevim, both of them now had minor scratches on their body. The son of Lucifer and the War God prove to be equal in term of power.

"So its not as easy as I think to take your head." Ryura said.

"That's right Ryura- _kun_. It won't be easy. I doubt that you can stand a chance against me. I, the one that give you second chance of life and you wasted it." Rizevim said. "I'll make that you pay dearly. _ **Hyuru**_." Rizevim then raced toward Ryura and tried to punch him. Ryura blocked it using his swords. "Impressive. Then... **Bomb Impact**!" The hand of Rizevim that punched Ryura blades later shine, and not long, a explosion is occurred. Ryura is thrown several feet before manage to balance himself.

"Khu khu khu khu...another worthy opponent for me!" Ryura yelled. He then transformed to his War God form. "This time! I'll take your head for sure!"

"Be glad to try it Ryura- _kun_." Rizevim said. He then raced toward Ryura.

Ryura then raised his left Dragon Arm that wielding a war fan called _**Kujakusen**_. "This will burn you. _**Shakunetsu-cho**_!" Swing his _Kujakusen_ , it created a flock of bird made of **Demonic Fire**. "Go! burn him until none of his body remains!" then the fire birds made their way.

"Oi, isn't you said you gonna take my head?" Rizevim then activated numerous **Magic Circle**. "Blast through them." From it, **Demonic Blast** is shoot toward the fire bird, parried it and causing explosion when they collide with each other.

"Grrh. How bout this then! _**Seitenho**_!" Ryura cannon that on his right Dragon Arm later shooting numerous **Thunder Ball** toward Rizevim, who gracefully avoid it. "You're wide open!" Ryura then raced toward him and punch him in the gut. He then strike him at point-blank range using _**Raijinga**_ while imbued with electricity, making him flying down and crashed into the closest plane.

Not far from there, Atalanta and Florence still watching the battle.

"That's amazing." Florence said.

"They battle level is like a high-class Servant battling with each other." Atalanta said. "However, I think that still not enough to kill him."

True to what Atalanta said, Rizevim then suddenly stand up and fly toward Ryura once more. His chest now a huge mark of being slashed by Ryura _**Raijinga**_. But, he still act like nothing happened. "Impressive Ryura- _kun_. As I expected from someone that I brought back using the **Holy Grail**."

"Say that word again! This time, I'll make sure to slice you to pieces!" Ryura then emitting the same power to create **_Tenryujinrai_** in his War God form. " _ **Tenryujinrai**_ **!** " A torrent of lightning is raced toward Rizevim.

" _ **Gororon**_." Rixevim countered with his own. But, Ryuras proved to be much stronger and it hit Rizevim head-on. However, he managed to protect himself with **Defensive Magic Circle**. "Hmm...impressive. Now, my turn to kill you." Rizevim then shoot a single **Demonic Blast** as a distraction, which Ryura easily swatted aside. He then suddenly appeared behind him, and gives him numerous punches. " _ **Hyuru**_." He said as he keep his range using cyclone.

"Huh...that punches feels nothing to me." Ryura said.

"Hmm...see for yourself."

On the place that Ryura is punched off, there are light marks which glow an intense light. "What...is this?"

"That is called **Bomb Curse**. Anything that makes contact, will...Kaa-boom!" Rizevim said smirking.

Ryura narrowed his eyes. "Huh...if you think this can kill me..." He's unable to finish his word as the **Bomb Curse** is activated and explodes, engulfing him in fiery explosion. However, it seen that Ryura is still fine, although one of his Dragon Arm is severed and he had some bruises. "Khu khu khu...like I said before...a man like you dare to challenge me?" He then raced toward Rizevim, trying to punch him. "THINK AGAIN!"

Rizevim suddenly unleashed something from the **Pocket Dimension**. It was a golden cup which he used to block Ryura's punch. When Ryura fist make contact, his body then starting to crumble.

"Wh-what is this!?"

"Khu khu khu. You underestimated your enemy again like you life the first time Ryura- _kun_. Behold the **Sephiroth Graal** : which can make contacts with the principle of life. Although it can resurrect a person back from the dead if their soul still intact, I destroyed your soul when you make contact with it. Well, what do you say?" Rizevim narrowed his eyes while smirking evilly.

"Damn... You..." Was that Ryura managed to said as his body is crumbled to his death.

"Haah. Pick up a wrong person to be resurrected surely annoying." Rizevim said. He then pour a Phoenix Tears on his wound, healing it. After that, he turn his attention to Atalanta and Florence. "Now then, I think we will continue our battle. This time, who shall join Ryura- _kun_ to married him in afterlife?"

"No thanks." Both of them replied while going into battle stance.

* * *

On the other parts, Chiron is still fighting against Hydra. the creature ability to regrow its head is surely annoying. Not to mention his immortal head, which can be decapitated by any weapons.

' _Did I must take risk?_ ' Chiron thought. ' _It seems I must_.' He then raced toward Hydra.

 **(Flashback - Noon)**

 _"I want to join Cao Cao-san and Vali-san groups to their dimension."_

 _Caules is shock hearing it. "You want to...what?"_

 _Fiore nodded. "Caules, I know that you think I don't fit to be a Magus didn't you?"_

 _Caules is shocked hearing it. How could her sister knows about that. He must answer her question though. "Yes." He answered without any hesitation. "Because...nee-chan, you're too kind to be a Magus...I think that you must choose now."_

 _After hearing her younger brother opinion, Fiore didn't angry about it. "That's something...I already know about." She then looks at the window. "Caules...do you still remember the puppy that we raised?"_

 _"I still." he replied. When Fiore and Caules were children, their father gifted them with a dog. The dog was used as a 'bad example' of spirit evocation by their father and died horribly in front of Fiore and Caules. Fiore was fond of the dog and while she appeared to be calm, she was affected by its death._

 _"I can't never forget it." Fiore said. "The day we played with it, until the day it dies. Because..." She later had some tears in her eyes. "If I forgot it, then where did it spirit will go?"_

 _"Master..." Chiron only managed to said._

 _"That's why I never thought of myself fit to be a Magus. I never like conflict, don't want anyone to die, and most of it... partly I joined this war, other than want to achieve the_ _ **Greater Grail**_ _, is because I feared grandfather." Fiore revealed. "But...ever since Georg-san groups came and said they from different dimension, I first thought...that Georg-san like many Magician...also heartless. However... then I saw Arthur-san younger sister. And then I had a thought: If she can be a Magician without being heartless...can I do the same as well?"_

 _"Nee-chan..." Caules said. "So you make your decision finally."_

 _"I know maybe you disappointed. But...I want to learn more about_ _ **Magic**_ _..."_

 _"I see." Caules said. "I...accept it then...but on one conditions..."_

 _Fiore nodded._

 _"Let me join you nee-chan. Both of us will learn Magic on Georg-san dimension. And starting new life on there." Caules said. "According to Sun Wukong-san explanation. The gate will still hold out for few more days. That's meant when we enter the dimension of Georg-san we can never return. Are you already thinking about this?"_

 _"I already think about it." Fiore said. "After all... learning_ _ **Magic**_ _with love...can be fun." She said smiling._

 _"There is a poem that I read in books of yours, Master." Chiron said. "Seek knowledge to the land of China. Seems that means pursue the knowledge that you wants through positive means as many as possible." He said. "If you want to do that, I agreed to it. And, I win this war for you...so what you want could be come true."_

 **(Flashback End)**

"For the sake of my Master dream...I more than glad to risk my life for it!" Chiron yelled while shooting arrows at the eight heads of Hydra, decapitating it while he jumps to the immortal one. Using his punch, he punch the immortal head, cracking its teeth. It then countered by spraying poison fumes toward Chiron, who managed to avoid it. He then killed Hydra immortal head by punching it to the plane body, crushing it. "Now, what I must take on is another eight head." He said before feeling pain from his leg. It appeared that Hydra's immortal head still survived and managed to bite Chiron ankle, flooding his body with venom.

"Ugh..." Chiron grunted while coughing some blood. Then, the other eight Hydra's head is already regenerated and bite him as well. Using his remaining strength, he swat them aside, before jumping back. For now, the immortal head is already died.

"Seems...this is the end for me..." Chiron said. His body starting to feel the effect of the Hydra's venom. "But...before I died...I will do my last task as a Servant..." He then pointing toward the starry night sky. " **This is a blow that pierces the stars of the Scorpion! My arrow has already been let loose!** " Then, from a star of the night, a blast is seen racing down toward the Hydra. " **Antares Snipe!** " He called the name of his **Noble Phantasm**. He can fire it as soon as deciding the target by simply moving his fingers away from his drawn bow, and it does not require its True Name to be released or any magical energy to fill the bow, because as long as there is a night sky, the star of the archer always aims at the scorpion. However, it doesn't possess firepower worthy of any special mention and it can only be used once per night. The arrow later pierced through Hydra body, making it roaring in pain before finally explodes, killing him as well destroying the plane.

Chiron then seen falling from the sky. His eyes closed, smiling. His body also starting to glow, a hint that he will disappear. ' _Master... I finally able to do my duty as your Servant in my last seconds of this life...I hope...you be safe in Cao Cao dimension...and...you have a bright future...like the twinkling star during the night_.' He thought before completely disappear. The death of Chiron marks that four heroes already lose on Black Faction.

* * *

On the small plane, Fiore is seen that her remaining **Command Seals** is gone. "Archer...thank you..."

"Chiron..." Caules said after seeing it. "You already do your best..."

* * *

On the Hanging Gardens, Achilles already managed to rescue the Masters of Red that fall to Semiramis poison, including his own former Master. That's when he sensing Chiron death.

" _Sensei_..." Achilles said.

* * *

Back to Rizevim, he also sensing Hydra and Chiron death. "Haah. So Hydra- _kun_ also killed. Well, at least he managed to get rid of Chiron the wise Centaur. He can be an annoying foe to me." Rizevim said before turn his attention to Florence and Atalanta once again.

"Chiron-san is being killed..." Florence said in disbelief. "I can't save him on time..."

"No time to worry. His opponent is Hydra, a creature known for its deadly poison." Atalanta said. "Rather than thought about that, lets focused on him." She said while looking toward Rizevim.

"Now then Nurse- _chan_. I won't allow you to disturb me with _neko-chan_. Why don't you fight your own enemy?" Rizevim said before summoning another living being that being resurrected by **Sephiroth Graal**. It was a young man with short white hair and red eyes. For outfit, he was dressed in clerical clothing and often had a disturbing smile on his face.

"Yo! Stray Exorcist Freed! Is Revived Once Again!" Yelled the man who known as Freed Sellzen, one of the artificial human from Sigurd Institute and the sibling of Siegfried and Lint. "So, funny Lucifer- _chan_! Who's I gonna fight?"

"You fight with her Freed- _kun_." Rizevim pointed to Florence. "I'll take care of this _neko-chan_."

" _Yosh_! _Yosh_!" Freed then unsheathing his _**Hikari no Ken**_. "Then shitty woman!" He then raced toward her and attack. Florence duck from the slash of _**Hikari no Ken**_ , and tried to slash his vital organs, but Freed managed to block it just in time. "Aiming for my lovely heart? That's not funny shitty woman!" He then slash her using his swords, injured her, and forced her to jump back. "Kya kya kya. I'll make sure to pop that beautiful red eyes of yours to replace my eyes!"

' _This man is such a crazy bastard!_ ' Florence thought while taking her gun.

"Now then, since Freed- _kun_ is already occupied, I'll enjoy torturing you again." Rizevim said to Atalanta.

Atalanta closing her eyes, trying to be more concentrate. "Now I understand. My ego is one of the reason I can't injure you effectively in previous battle. But now, I make sure that won't happen again." She said before readying her bow. "For the safety of this dimension and Heracles dimension! I will defeat you! Rizevim Livan Lucifer!" She then shoots an arrow that coated by energy.

"Hmm...very well, you can try..." Rizevim then unleashing **Demonic Blast** to destroy the arrow. However, much to his shock, the arrow overwhelmed his **Demonic Blast** , piercing his right shoulder. "What?"

' _Now I understand. The time when he said that more concentrated energy can injure him, I decided to tried it with a single arrow without using my_ _ **Noble Phantasm**_ _. But_...'

' _So, she heard the time I analyzed her technique? Tch, stupid me_.' Rizevim thought while pulling the arrow.

'... _Using it needs a huge amount of Mana. I must used it at right precision...and aimed at his vital organ_.' Atalanta thought. "Now, the real battle begin. I hope you ready for it."

"Hmm, amazing. I never thought you can injured me now." Rizevim stated. "Then, seems I must go serious now." His aura later increased.

* * *

On the small plane, Tristan sensed that the one that Florence fight is not someone to be underestimated. "I must go there it seems. With Chiron- _san_ dead, Astolfo unknown whereabouts, and Achilles continue to advance to the center, there's no other choice." He said before knocking the door of the small plane, Caules is later opening it. "What's the matter Tristan- _san_?"

"I'll go to the center to support Ms. Nightingale. Her opponent is something that she'll hard to be dealt with." Tristan said. "With all of ous already on the Hanging Gardens...there's no other choice!"

Caules thought of it for a moment, before finally nodding. "Okay then. Make sure, they didn't reach here!"

Tristan nodded before jumps from plane to plane toward Florence vs Freed taking place.

* * *

On the plane where Tristan VS Florence take place, the nurse found herself a little difficult facing Freed, who seems being enchant by Rizevim. Her clothes had some rip on it, the same thing happen to Freed.

"Kya kya, a shitty nurse I can't believe you managed to hold me off this far!" Freed yelled. "Oh yes! How about...hmm...let's see...I'll eat you and add your powers to mine!" He said before beginning a grotesque transformation. he had a massive body, thick arms and legs, and sharp fangs coming out of his mouth. He also had a single bat wing and an extra arm coming out of his back. This was his Chimera form that he got after being experimented by the Old Satan Faction. "HAHAHAHA! How you like this!?" He then punch Florence who block it using her hands, making her thrown to the air.

' _Oh no!_ ' She thought. She then managed to jump to the planes wing.

"Where do you think you going!?" Freed then extend his hands to Florence, which then grab it on his hold. The arm later retracted back.

"Ugh!" Florence grunted, trying to free herself from Freed's hold.

"Now then! Become one with Freed- _kun_!" He said as his grotesque jaw open wide, tried to eat her.

Despite grunting, Florence later making a smirk. "You fool. Strike five weak points on fingers. succeded." Not long after, Freed finger that hold Florence is being severed from his hand.

"What!?"

"Thanks to your acts of holding me. Its enough time for me to strike your weak points. Because, no matter how your body changed, you're still human. I can easily know your weak points." Florence explain while holding her surgical knife.

"DAMN BITCH!" Freed yelled before assaulting her with punches, which her easily avoid. She then cut Freed finger on his another arm.

"I think its time to finish you off." Florence said before launch toward Freed grotesque body. She then slicing several Freed vital organs, defeating him. She then look at her works. "At last. Now I can return to help-"

Much to her shock, Freed head still moving and float on the air. "Not that easy to kill me! Big breast bitch!"

"You still alive!?" Florence said in shocked. Since she had no knowledge about Supernatural Being till now, she don't know the durability of Chimera.

"Say goodbye!" Freed head then raced forward with mouth open trying to bite her, who still too shocked to move.

Suddenly, an **Energy Arrow** is shoot from nowhere and obliterated Freed floating head, killing him for good. It was later revealed to be Tristan. "I'm glad I arrived just in time."

Florence, who seeing his presence, making a deep sigh. "Thanks, Tristan- _san_. If you not arrived, I maybe become his meal."

Tristan nodded. "Now, let me support Atalanta. You go back to the plane and guard Fiore and Caules." He said before jumps to the place where Atalanta still fighting Rizevim.

Florence nodded. She then jumps back to the small plane where Caules and Fiore are.

* * *

Back to few minutes. At the same time when Florence and Freed are fighting against each other, Atalanta are fighting against Rizevim.

Rizevim already stop in increasing his power. "Now then... _ **Hyuru**_." Engulfing himself in cyclone, he fly at great speed toward Atalanta, who counter it by energy coated arrow that multiplied. He then take a deep breath. " _ **Boh**_." From his mouth, a huge amount of flame is emitting, clashing with the arrows. Atalanta decided to move backward to avoid the fire breath.

"Now I see. That strange technique of him like representing the calamity." She observed. "But...if I can keep my range, is more than enough." She said before shooting another multiplied arrows that managed to injured the Son of Lucifer.

"Ugh...that's good." Rizevim said. His hand later taking a same stance as Euclid. " _ **Youto**_."

"I won't let you!" Atalanta shooting another energy coated arrow.

" _ **Mikazuki!**_ " Rizevim then creating a circling formation **Energy Blade** that raced toward Atalanta. It later creating a huge explosion that destroy the plane. "Goodbye. _neko-chan_." He said, smirking evilly.

"Where are you looking at?" Rizevim is shocked to see that Atalanta is above him by jumping right before the plane explode. "This is for the peace!" She then shooting an arrow from above. Rizevim is managed to avoid it, but having his right arm being cut off.

Rizevim then starting to heal the stump. "Khu khu khu. Interesting. However." He then creating a **Magic Circle** above Atalanta, which fired a **Demonic Blast** that hit her head on and make her fall at high speed from the sky. "Enjoy you free fall. This old man still had something to do." He said before disappearing on **Teleportation Magic Circle**.

Atalanta, while falling from the sky, can only close her eyes, accepting her fate. That is before suddenly, something is managed to save her just in time.

"Phew. I'm glad I arrived just in time!" Said a person that revealed to be Astolfo on his Hipogrif. His injuries is still there, but he not as severe during the time he destroying the Hanging Gardens defense.

"Astolfo...so you still live..." Atalanta said.

"Yup that's right. Saber of Red Master gladly heal me from my injuries." Astolfo said. "Now since there is no other obstacles in here. Lets go! to the center of the Hanging Gardens!"

* * *

On the southern part, Cao Cao and Amakusa still trading weapons with each other, before both of them take a step backward.

"Ugh. I can't believe you so stubborn." Amakusa said. His shirt had some rip on it.

"The same for you." Cao Cao return the words. His condition also the same as Amakusa. "Now then. I think it is time. **Balance Break!** " Cao Cao activated his **Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin**.

The battle of Hanging Gardens almost reach to a close, with now the only side that still rages on is the south and the center. However, both Amakusa and Cao Cao still must watch their back. Rizevim still alive, and will plotting something.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 **And...Four more chapters before the story in my AU DXD will begin!**

 **See you in the next update!**


	32. Chapter 32: Struggle to Win

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Ishibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe. Mahabharata belongs to Vyasa.**

* * *

 **Struggle to Win**

On the southern part, the battles is still rages on between the attacker and the opposed.

Cao Cao and Amakusa Shirou battle now turn to be more tense. Cao Cao already activated his **Balance Breaker**.

"So you release your full power only now?" Amakusa asked. "Surely, you underestimated me too much."

"I had no reason to underestimate you, Amakusa- _dono_." Cao Cao stated. "I just thought that this battle will go nowhere if both of us still hold back."

"I see. Then, care to show me...that annoying full power that Karna talking about." Amakusa said before run toward him.

"With pleasure. **Extend**!" **True Longinus** later extending with great speed toward Amakusa. He managed to jump from the attack and using a **Magic Circle** , he stand on it and jump toward Cao Cao. Cao Cao then sending three orbs that morphed into spear, which Amakusa counter with **Black Keys**. The **Black Keys** then thrown to the air.

" **Set**." Amakusa chanted. The **Black Keys** later return to Cao Cao, which countered by morphing another three orbs into a hands that grab each **Black Keys** before they can touch him. "Tch." He grunted before being chased by spear-morphed orbs once again. Using his great agility he managed to avoid being stabbed by each of it. That's before Cao Cao suddenly appears in front of him thanks to **Atsusa Ratana** ability. Using his **True Longinus** , he attack Amakusa who block it with his _katana_ , throw him to the air before he balancing himself using **Magic Circle**.

"I can't believe you evade all of my attack thus far." Cao Cao said impressed. He then dashed toward Amakusa.

"You still see nothing." Amakusa said before running toward the latter. The clash of their respective weapons is creating huge explosions.

* * *

On the center of the Hanging Gardens, Mordred is seen walking with her master. Both of them are going to the Queen's Throne Hall for a final match against Semiramis to destroying the Hanging Gardens.

"I can't believe it is so big." Kairi said, amazed by the design of the hall.

"But her taste for art is bad." Mordred said. "Watch-out for any traps. From behind that door, I can sense her waiting for us." Mordred said, pointing to the large door in front of them.

"Seems she's angry with what we do." Kairi said. "Not to mention we save the lives of Rider of Black. You must take responsibility for it."

Mordred narrowed her eyes at Kairi. "Of course. The rebels job is to make ruler fall from their throne. And the rulers job..."

"Rulers job is what?" Kairi curious.

"Its not of your business." Mordred avoid the conversation.

"But, your words is convincing enough for me." Kairi commented.

"Hey, how bout' we had a drinking party after this fight?" Mordred proposed.

"Of course. How about I buy a wine for you?" Kairi offered. "I know the best place that sold it."

Mordred chuckles hearing it. "You not fit to drink that thing!"

"So, we all arrived at the same time. How fitting." Said someone that revealed to be Siegfried. Behind him, Arthur and Sasaki are follows up.

Kairi noticed their presence. "Yo! Cao Cao swordsmen! For a guy like you, that's quite a beating."

"It can't be helped. Fighting against one of swordsman that mastering several sword styles is a problem." Siegfried shrugged his shoulder.

"Not to mention I was fighting against Indian Hero." Arthur said.

"And the ones that reach Blade of Nothingness like me." Sasaki said. He then look at the huge door. "So behind this door, there's a tricky queen waiting. Who knows what trick she put on her sleeves."

"Hmph! I don't care what tricks! I'll just kill her anyway!" Mordred retorted.

"So...all of you are here." Said Fionn who walking toward them.

"Then she will ready isn't it?" Said Heracles, who was carrying Penthesilea who currently unconscious.

"So, that leaves Cao Cao, Anastasia, and Jeanne that still on the south." Fionn seeing the participants.

"Hey! All of you don't disturb! I will take on that queen's head for myself!" Mordred said.

"As much as I agree to it, I don't approve of it." Arthur said. "She's Assassin, and maybe already preparing some tricks while we talking in here."

"But, I still agree with Saber." Sasaki said. "Don't forget. She's still Servant, not like us that already resurrected heroes. So her body can hold poison to some degree."

Arthur then think about it. Sasaki words had some truth after all. "Very well. I agree. But, if you cornered at any kind, gladly call for us."

"Don't need to!" Mordred said before looking at Kairi. "Lets win this Master!"

"Of course." He said. Both of them later doing a fist-bump, before the huge door is finally opened. Both of them later walking to the room.

Inside of it, Semiramis, who currently sitting on her throne, look at Mordred with killing intent. "So, you arrived at last."

"Yo! So you only guard this little room of yours Assassin!" Mordred greeted her.

"I already seated on the throne that you didn't managed to sit on when you still alive, so you have no right to talk like that to me." Semiramis said.

"That's easy! I will make you fall from that throne." Mordred said, grinning. "It will be much better if you ask forgiveness now, O your majesty!"

From the outside, the others is seeing Mordred and Semiramis confrontation.

"After arriving, both of them are colliding their aura with each other." Arthur analyzed.

"Can't she just ask her to jump from it instead?" Heracles joked.

* * *

"Heracles, this is no time for your dry jokes." Siegfried commented.

On the fortress of the Black Faction, Zelretch is finished explaining everything to Sang Hyang Wenang about the Holy Grail War. "So, that's the explanation of this war."

"I see." Sang Hyang Wenang nodded in understanding. "If I must say, this dimension could be the center of God rage."

"That's I expected." Zelretch said.

"But don't worry. I understand that this is not my dimension." Sang Hyang Wenang said. "But, this Amakusa Shirou wish...its not something that I can tolerate. He's avoiding the means of being human. I still hope I had the chance to change his heart."

"I'm sorry, but it seems can't happen. He's formed like this because of his death when he was alive." Zelretch explain.

"And that's why lives shouldn't be play that easily." Sang Hyang Wenang countered. "You said that Servant is a copy of hero from the past that had the same personality like the time they was alive isn't it? And, this hero from different timeline each had different ideology that doesn't match with each other. Of course they will settled it with fighting. How sad how this dimension become, this Magus using all of this heroes of the past strength and wish for their own gain."

Not far from there, Boudica along with Sun are still listening to the conversation. Ophis is floating above them.

"He's so wise." Boudica acknowledged.

"That's his trait. Despite hailed as the strongest being in my dimension, he more prefers to use talk first rather than force. But trust me, you don't want to see him angry." Sun said.

"That's true. I myself feels it." Ophis said. "Even. Great Red. Sweat."

"Now then, we just waiting for the reinforcements. Then we can move to stop him." Sang Hyang Wenang said. He then sensing some presence. "So, they already come."

* * *

Back on the Hanging Gardens southern part where the battles still rages on. Fate Jeanne and Lu Bu are still fighting against each other. Battle Flag meet with **Sky Scorcher** as it created sparks of energy when they collide. After some weapon clash, both of them later jump backward to take a breath.

Lu Bu is panting, since he's now a living being. "I can't believe...you actually managed to hold me off for this long. As I expected from Saint of Flag."

"The same for you. We Servant don't feel any exhaustion at all since we had more physical capability more than human. But...to think you can keep up for this long. Even Cao Cao- _san_ over there can't keep up for this long." Fate Jeanne acknowledged Lu Bu strength. "But now, its time to finish this battle once and for all." She said before rushing toward Lu Bu.

"I'll agree!" Lu Bu also running forward. Both of them later doing some spear fighting, before Lu Bu jumping to the air and shooting lightning from his **Sky Scorcher**. Fate Jeanne managed to avoid it just in time.

' _Tch. If it goes like this, I have to use_ _ **Sky Scorcher**_ _trump card_.' Lu Bu thought. The Sky Scorcher later shine with intense energy. Lu Bu then jump back to the ground and doing a throwing stance. "See if you can avoid this attack!" Lu Bu said before throwing it with great power toward Fate Jeanne.

"That's what I've been waiting for all this time." Fate Jeanne said before taking stance. " **Here is the work of our Lord! My flag, defend our brethren! Luminosité Eternelle!** " Fate Jeanne chanted her **Noble Phantasm** as an invisible force-field of shining light that blocked the **Sky Scorcher**. However, **Sky Scorcher** proved to be strong, as it tried to break her **Noble Phantasm** , and her flag is starting to get damaged due to absorbing the damage that caused by the **Sky Scorcher**. ' _Ugh...If this continue for too long, my flag will surely fatally damaged_.' She thought. She then take a very risk decision by cancelling her **Noble Phantasm** to avoid her flag from being damaged to much. At the same time, **Sky Scorcher** is continue to raced toward her. Fate Jeanne managed to avoid it as the legendary spear is managed to scratch her right side before stop on the corridor wall. Fate Jeanne then grip the wound, wincing in pain.

"Hoo. I can't believe that strange energy wall protecting you from it." Lu Bu then called back **Sky Scorcher** to him. "Time to Die!" He then raced forward toward Fate Jeanne while Sky Scorcher is flying to him.

Fate Jeanne can only grunted in pain when she saw Lu Bu raced toward her. Her battle flag is severely damaged by Lu Bu spear-throw. It won't be useful as usual if she use **Luminosite Eternelle** once again. ' _Should I use it to defeat it?_ ' She thought while touching a ornamented sword. She then shook her head, and then pick another weapon on her hips, a standard European sword. When she grab it, the sword is resonating. The sword is the **Holy Sword** that created by **Blade Blacksmith** when DxD Jeanne gave her as a proof of their friendship. "I use this then." She said. The sword later covered with **Holy Aura**.

' _Whats with that sword!?_ ' Lu Bu thought, since he hardly recognizes any weapon of Christian. At the same time, **Sky Scorcher** already returning to his hand. He then doing a stabbing position while running.

Fate Jeanne later also stands. ' _I...still had something I need to do. That's why...I won't let man like this kill me!_ ' She thought with determination while also running forward, making a battle cry.

Lu Bu also do the same. He then slashing his spear when already close enough to Fate Jeanne. The latter easily jump to avoid it and dealing some slash to Lu Bu back. She then take few steps away from Lu Bu to grab her battle flag that lying on the floor.

"Interesting. A spear and sword." Lu Bu said while grunting due to his injuries on the back.

"Here I come. Great warrior! Lu Bu Fengxian!" Fate Jeanne said before running toward Lu Bu and strike him with her battle flag and **Holy Sword**. Due to wielding only one weapon, Lu Bu found himself slowly overwhelmed.

' _Impossible...I, the great Lu Bu, being outmatched!_ ' Lu Bu thought. Veins grow in his forehead due to sheer anger of his pride being tainted. "I...I won't accept this!" He yelled before stabbing his spear on the ground and punching Fate Jeanne in the chest, making her coughed blood.

"Uhaaak!" Fate Jeanne coughed. However, she inwardly smiled. ' _Good! His weakness is his pride! what I read from Laeticia lesson had some use after all!_ ' She thought. Using the opening where Lu Bu didn't hold his spear, she then doing a stabbing movement aimed at Lu Bu heart. The latter managed to protect himself using his right arm, stopping the sword when stab it.

Lu Bu managed to chuckles. "Takes more than cheap trick to beat me..." Lu Bu said.

Fate Jeanne just smile. "I see. Then how bout this!?" She then released the sword from her grasp and pick up her battle flag. She then slashed Lu Bu chest, make him stumbled backward. Fate Jeanne take the opportunity to pull out her another sword and stab him on the heart this time.

"Uuuugh!" Lu Bu coughed blood. Some of it spits to Fate Jeanne cheek. "Huh...Needs more than this to kill me!" Lu Bu yelled before pummel her chest with another fist. The power make Fate Jeanne thrown and crash on a nearby corridor wall. "Ha ha ha! Now, I send you to the afterlife along with me!" Lu Bu then starting to shown crack on his body. He then grab his **Sky Scorcher** back.

Fate Jeanne managed to stand up despite the injuries. ' _Ugh...my chest surely can't take anymore punch_...' She thought while hard to breath. Lu Bu punch is surely deal some damage. Now, all of her weapons are scattered.

She's defenseless.

"Now...be glad to be killed..." Lu Bu then ran toward her.

Fate Jeanne can only widen her eyes.

"by the GREAAAAT LUUUU BUUUUU!" He yelled while slashing his spear toward her.

Fate Jeanne can only protect her face using her arms, readying for the worst.

Anastasia who see it, became worried. Her bodies now had some wound because of Duryodhana mace. "Jeanne- _san_!" However, Duryodhana block her way by smashing her back using his mace.

"You're not going anywhere." He said.

However, the attack did not come at all. Curious, Fate Jeanne open her eyes and see that Lu Bu body turn like a dust that sweeps away by the wind. His **Sky Scorcher** later falls to the ground. Feeling glad, she lets out a sigh, before fall to her knees.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amakusa who still fighting against Cao Cao, sees Lu Bu death. ' _Tch. My side is not comfortable_.' He thought before suddenly jump backward and turn his back. He then run to the deep of the corridor.

Cao Cao is angry seeing his attitude. "I won't let you got away!" He yelled before chasing after him.

' _At this rate, my defeat will certain. However, if I stall enough time to reach the_ _ **Greater Grail**_ _, victory will be mine_.' He calculated before firing four **Black Keys** to Cao Cao that enlarged to form a wall that emitting electricity, preventing him from chasing further.

"Huh. You're mistaken if you think this can stop me." Cao Cao said before deploying his **Chatsuka Ratana** , destroying the **Black Keys** that block his way.

"Not use I see." Amakusa said. He then telepathy Karna. "Lancer. keep him occupied for me." He said while continuing to run toward the center of Hanging Gardens.

"Very well." Said Karna who later materializes from **Astral Form**. His **Kavacha and Kundala** now disappear since he already use **Vasavi Shakti** to kill Black Siegfried. He then block Cao Cao from pursuing Amakusa. "Sorry Cao Cao. My Master ordered me to fight you. If you want to pursue him, you must get pass through me first."

Cao Cao gritted his teeth. "Tch."

"Don't worry Cao Cao- _san_!" Fate Jeanne suddenly said. "I'll chase him! You help Anastasia- _hime_ in here!" She then run toward Amakusa direction.

"I won't let you." Karna suddenly chase her and tried to strike her, but was blocked by Cao Cao spear. "Ugh."

"Your opponent is me, Karna- _dono_." Cao Cao said. He then turn his attention to Fate Jeanne. "Jeanne- _dono_! Make sure don't be reckless! If you counter one with the name Rizevim, don't engage him!"

Fate Jeanne just keep running. "Amakusa Shirou Tokisada. I won't let your wish become reality!" She said while running.

* * *

Back to the center of Hanging Gardens, there still no fight happen. Mordred and Kairi both still stared at Semiramis.

"Now then. What will you do, Assassin of Red?" Kairi asked. "You already surrounded. I suggest you just give up."

Semiramis however, find herself able to laugh. " _Khu khu khu_. Who do you think should thank for to being able to approach me in my throne?" She demanded. "Actually, I already prepared some trap inside this **Hanging Gardens of Babylon** , but I don't use it. You know why?" She then raised her hand. "I myself let all of you enter on purpose!" Swing her hand, a smoke of poison is emitted from the edge of the wall.

Mordred realizing the danger of the poison. "Run! Master!" She yelled while kick her Master to the outside the throne room.

Arthur is shocked seeing the Master of Knight of Treachery being kicked out from the room. "Kairi- _san_!" He then look at poison gas inside the room.

Kairi however, ignored the call and suddenly thrown an eye-like thing to the room just in time before the door is closed. Suddenly, his right eye is bleeding. "Ukh!" He grunted. "Damn it. She emitting poison in that room." He explain. Although being considered a deadly **Noble Phantasm** , **Sikera Usum** , if she were summoned with the **Hanging Gardens of Babylon** as one of her **Noble Phantasms** in the Assassin-class, then the **Sikera Ušum Noble Phantasm** can only be invoked at the throne room in the Hanging Gardens.

"Tch." Arthur then tried to swing his **Caliburn** on the door, but Kairi stop him.

"Don't forget boy. I still had **Command Seals**." He then raise his hand. " **I Order You With the Command Seals! Come to me, Saber!** " One of his **Command Seals** later disappear. However, Mordred didn't appear. "Can't be activated!?"

"Impossible! Should it be invincible?" Ask Siegfried.

"No." Fionn said. "If someone already learn about it for long enough, he can neutralize the command from **Command Seals**." He explain.

"That's right. My Master had studied the depth of **Magecraft**. I won't let any of you get away from here." Semiramis voice echoed on the room outside the throne room.

"Then, our only choice is to destroy this door!" Arthur said before swing his **Caliburn**.

"Don't do it boy!" Kairi yelled. "That room is filled with poison. Destroying the door will make the poison reach outside!"

"No need to worry about that." Said Georg who suddenly appears via **Dimension Lost**.

"Georg!" Said Siegfried unexpected.

"Why'd you here!?" Heracles asked.

Georg then look at Penthesilea. "I see. Thanks for guarding her, Heracles." He then look at the others. "I was ordered by Cao Cao in private. Now, I will emitting our Trump Card to counter Semiramis- _joo_ ability, and put an end to this assault."

Siegfried is smiled, know what Georg meant. "I see. You going to summon Dragon Eater, am I right?"

Kairi, who don't know what Georg meant, speak. "I don't know what are you talking about. But, are you sure it will work?" He asked.

"I don't know what kind of poison she will use. But, this is our last gamble." Georg said to him. "You better contact Mordred- _san_ about the plan."

* * *

Back on the throne room, Mordred is receiving Telepathy from her Master about plan. "I don't know what...but, I play along." She said. She's now in full body armor.

Semiramis, who smiled on her throne, hearing Mordred word. "Hoo. Seems your Master and that Cao Cao goons is preparing some plans after all. However, if they risk broke the door, they will be killed by the poison gas as well. All of you had no chance to win against me." She boasted.

Mordred then suddenly coughed blood. "Uhuk!"

"Seems that armor of yours is protecting you from fatal effect." Semiramis analyzed before dispersing the poison.

Mordred then glared toward her. "I'll kill you!" She yelled before jump toward her.

"That's impossible." She said before shooting several **Magic Blast** from **Magic Circle**. Mordred, thanks to her speed as Saber, easily avoid all of it. She then split the closest **Magic Blast** with **Clarent**. "Tch! I don't like this!" She said while launch herself to the air. Semiramis however, still don't lose her smile. Above her, a huge **Magic Circle** is formed, shooting several **Magic Blast** that emitting a huge explosion. However, Mordred is uninjured. "Huh. If only like this!" She then jump toward the Queen of Assyria.

"Do you want to know how it feels to be maggots?" She asked. Several **Magic Chains** is launched toward the Knight of Treachery. Mordred, not expecting the attack, is held by one of chains and thrown hardly to the ground before the drag her across the throne room. "See? Like maggots." She mocked before throwing Mordred to a water-like substance above the throne room. Mordred then stand on the water substance. Using her **Clarent** , she cut off the **Magic Chains**.

"Damn you!" She yelled while using her sword to hang on the wall.

"That anger of you feels like a breeze to me." Semiramis said, still sitting on her throne.

"Tch! This is annoying!" Mordred snapped. "Master! I'll kill her myself! Forget about the plan!" Using some kind of **Afterimage** , she disappeared and suddenly appears above Semiramis and tried to strike her down with **Clarent**. "I got you!" She swing her sword down, when suddenly dozens of **Magic Chains** held her in place. "Ugh."

"You almost got me, Knight of Treachery." Semiramis praised. Her face then hold a sinister smile. "Why don't you go back to be the watcher?" She then shoot a torrent of water from **Magic Circle** that throw Mordred back on the ground.

"Tch. If it goes like this." Her helmet later is released. "I will bet all of victory in my last attack!" She said. **Clarent** later shining with energy.

Semiramis became wary seeing it.

" **Clarent** -"

Semiramis then chanted. " **Water. King**." After the chant, an invisible **Magic Wall** is formed in front of her.

" **Blooood...ARTHUUUUURRRRR!** " Mordred then launch a huge **Energy Blast** toward the queen of Assyria, who block it thanks to her **Magic Wall**.

"Its time." She said. Suddenly, the **Magic Wall** is crack and from it, a green poison mist is formed. The mist is engulfed the throne room.

"What!?" Mordred shocked seeing her attack is blocked. Not long after, She coughed some substance from her mouth. Her left eyes also turn red. "HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She scream in agony because of the poison, before falling to her knees.

"My **Noble Phantasm** , **Sikera Usum** , can turn me and everything around me into deadly poison." Semiramis explain. "Even a drop of water can be poison on this place. This poison is the poison of Hydra that I prepared for Archer of Black. How does it feels? It is hurt?" She asked. She then raise herself from the throne, and walk toward her. "But, if you must know, I took a like to you. Of course, you always want to become a king. If anyone don't agree with your treachery, I take care of you out of pity." Clicking her finger, the poison later disappear.

Mordred then look at her, then smirk.

"What are you smiling about?" Semiramis demanded.

"That's where you wrong." Mordred said. "I...already knows what is needs to be a king." Mordred said while struggling to stand up. "And...you already fall to our plan. Ever since you fight against me."

"What?"

On the outside, Siegfried slashing the door with **Nothung** , slicing it in two. "Now then. We ready Georg."

Georg nodded. Then beginning to activate **Dragon Gate Magic Circle**.

During that time, Kairi suddenly run toward Mordred. He already preparing some vial.

Semiramis enraged. "Tch. Weakling!" She said while shooting several **Magic Blast** at him, piercing his body.

"Ugh." Kairi grunted. With pure will, he managed to get to Mordred, injecting it with the vial. "Now boy!"

"Very well." Arthur then creating **Holy Energy Wave** from **Caliburn** that raced toward Semiramis. The Queen of Assyria managed to teleport herself just in time to the throne. "Me...is falling to your plan?"

"That's right. Queen of Assyria." Said Georg who walked to the room. "I suggest you give up. There's no way you will win this battle."

"Huh. The true winner will be determined by its end." Semiramis said. "After all, do you think a mere Magician like you can defeat me?"

"Is not me that will fight you. But him." Georg said summoning something. His appearances is a large ominous creature with bizarre features such as the upper body of a Fallen Angel (albeit with fangs in his mouth) and the lower body of an Asian Dragon. "Behold the Dragon Eater, Samael."

"Samael you say?" Semiramis said.

 **"Now then, Magician. Since you free me for a moment from that damn seal...which one that I will kill?"** Ask Samael in deep voice.

"Your target is the Queen of Assyria, Semiramis." Georg said to him.

 **"Very well."** Samael said. He then shooting streams of poison toward the Queen of Assyria, who block it using a snake like creature, who eat the poison of Samael.

"That thing...is Knucker!" Siegfried recognize the creature. Knucker is a legendary water dragon from Lymenster legend. His fangs is known for its deadly poison.

"That's right. His poison can killed anything within minutes." She said. However, not long after, the dragon is fall dead on the ground. "What the!?"

"That's wrong if you think poisonous dragon can fight with Samael." Georg warned. "Samael is titled Dragon Eater for obvious reason. His poison is extremely deadly to both Dragons and Dragon possessors alike. The poison can also affect snakes or snake-related beings. So, even Hydra will be affected by it, and don't think the other being can save from him as well." He said with a cold sweat.

"Stop right there!" Mordred said while walking forward. Her outfit now changed to more revealing one. "I will kill that queen myself!"

 **"You dare to steal my prey! Human!"** Samael hissed.

"Shut up! snake!" Mordred yelled back. "I promise to kill her! And, I won't let you interrupt it!" Mordred then launch toward Semiramis.

"I see." Georg then activated **Dragon Gate Magic Circle** once more, binding Samael.

"Krrh! I'll remember this!" He said before being sealed once more.

Georg later fall to his knees and coughing some blood. ' _I can't believe that summoning Samael for a short time wasted so much energy_.'

Semiramis then chant. " **Fill in. And, Appear**." She said. Not long after, a huge **Summoning Magic Circle** is formed above the throne room. From it, a grotesque snake-like creature is emerged.

"The creature that you called always massive! Annoying!" Mordred yelled.

"That thing is Tiamat monster, Basmu. Even your bones will be melted!" Semiramis boasted.

"Then, this will work." Arthur then jump toward Basmu, and decapitating him using **Caliburn**. He calculated since Basmu is a being of darkness, **Holy Sword** work perfectly for it. "She's your part, Mordred- _san_."

Kairi then support her with **Command Seals**. " **I Command you with this Command Seal! This is the time to dethrone the Ruler! Saber!** " He commanded.

Mordred then outing a battle cry, her body is engulfed in red aura. "Now die! Bitch!" She yelled. Semiramis is too shocked to reply or defending herself. And thus struck on her right shoulder by **Clarent** , she later screaming in agony. The effect of the attack cause the throne where she sit on to be collapsed. Basmu corpse is disappeared not long after. The explosion creating a huge dust-cloud. After the dust is cleared, Mordred is seen walking toward the groups. She now in her casual outfit while put **Clarent** on her shoulder.

"Mordred- _san_." Said Arthur who walked toward her. "I don't know what to say. I admit, I still must train to reach your level."

"Finally you admitted it." Mordred replied. "Anyway, that's a good move you use to kill that bitch pet." She then look at her Master, but she then had a sad frown. "Master...you dying, right?"

Kairi managed to smile. His body now lying with Siegfried supporting his head. Fionn is seen watching with Heracles and Sasaki from outside the room. "It seems." He said. "I can't believe that **Magic Blast** she shoot, is imbued with Hydra poison. How is she by the way?"

"Fionn- _san_ , can you neutralize the poison?" Ask Heracles.

"Hydra's venom is the strongest of all. Sadly, there's no antidote for it. Even my **Noble Phantasm**." Fionn said. "I'm sorry. But, I can't save him."

Heracles then make a sad frown. "I see."

"I already destroyed her **Spirit Core**. She will die...in short time." Mordred replied.

"I see." Kairi said. "However, you still had hopes, you can do contract with the siblings of Yggdmillenia."

Mordred however, doesn't replied and sit beside him. "I...don't mind if I must end up in here." She said.

"Mordred- _san_..." Arthur don't expect her answer. ' _You really respect him that much_.'

Kairi smiled hearing it. "Huh. In the end, you're that kind of people. As I expected from someone that finally find her way of kingship."

Mordred chuckles. "Huh. you're dying right now, because you helping me." She said. She then look at the ceiling of the throne room. "What do you think? I become a great Servant isn't it?"

"Yes. I've managed to come this far...because you my Servant." Kairi said with honesty. "Hey Saber, did you...enjoy the time...with me?" He asked. His breath become heavy.

Mordred then smiled. "Yes. I enjoyed all of it. Master." She said. After those words, Kairi finally gave up his ghost.

Mordred then look at Arthur. Her body starts to glow. "Oi, Arthur."

"What is it?" Ask Arthur who turn his attention to her.

"Well...what do I must say...take care...yourself and that little sister of your. And...keep training...so you don't waste that **Caliburn**." Mordred said.

Arthur nodded.

Mordred then look at her Master body. ' _Father...did you proud...with how I become?_ ' She ask in her thought before dispersing into blue particles. Black Faction now loses five Servant.

Arthur smiled. "Even in her death...she doesn't acknowledged me." He said.

Siegfried then stand up and patting his shoulder. "Acknowledgement is not easy to get Arthur. But, I'm sure she acknowledged you. Now you prove to her that you become the strongest swordsman." He advised. "After all, now we still have more important thing to do."

* * *

Back to the Southern part of the Hanging Gardens, Karna is currently fighting against Cao Cao. **True Longinus** and sealed form of **Vasavi Shakti** are clashing against each other while making sparks of electricity.

"I'm surprise that you lose your **Kavacha and Kundala** already. Let me guess you're the one that defeated Siegfried- _dono_?" Cao Cao asked during the clash.

"That's right." Karna said. "He's prove to be worthy enough for me to releasing **Vasavi Shakti**."

"No matter he's defeated." Cao Cao said. "However, seems you're not stronger than the last time we fought. I'm sorry, but since you block me from chasing him, I must kill you."

Karna smiled hearing it. Both of them later gain distance before continuing their spear-fighting once more.

Anastasia on the other hand, are not so lucky. Her bodies had numerous injuries by Duryodhana mace. **Viy** also help her Master to beat the strongest mace-user amongst the Kuru Dynasty. However, Duryodhana newfound ability to injuring intangible being prove to be very useful. The monster being smashed several times by him as well. Duryodhana later smashing **Viy** to the ground, the chance is not miss by Anastasia. She later jumps toward the crown prince of Hastinapura, rapier on ready. But Duryodhana act more quickly. He stop the rapier stab by grabbing it with his bare hands, and then crushing the rapier, snap it on the middle. He then smacking Anastasia side with his mace before headbutting him on the face, make her dizzy and fall to the floor.

* * *

Cao Cao who see it become panicked. "Anastasia!"

"Seeing something that doesn't concern the fight can be your downfall." Karna said while delivering powerful stab to Cao Cao chest. Cao Cao barely avoid it, but the stab hitting his left shoulder, making his left arm useless. He later stumbled backward. "Tch. At the time I don't have any **Phoenix Tears**." He said while using **Healing Magic Circle** to heal his arm. However, due to he being not skilled in **Magic** , it will need a few minutes to heal himself.

"I see you had some knowledge in **Magic**." Karna pointed.

"I admitted I my **Magic** skills is trash." Cao Cao replied. "You don't want to attack me?"

"If you still healing yourself, I won't attack you." Karna said.

Cao Cao smirk hearing it. "I don't know if I must say thank you or not."

"However, I felt pity for your Caster." Karna said. "In his time, there's no one that can defeat Duryodhana in mace-fight. In other words, he's one of the best close-range fighter in Kuru Dynasty."

"I already know about that." Cao Cao said. "Because he also a technique-type combatant like me. The one that polished his technique to perfection."

* * *

Back on the battle between Anastasia and Duryodhana, the Grand Duchess found herself struggling to stand up because of her injuries. Duryodhana strength prove to be more superior to her.

"Get up." Duryodhana ordered.

Anastasia then managed to get up, and preparing some icicles around her.

"So...you changed your tactics to long-range fighter I see?" Duryodhana guessed.

'For now...what I must do...is to keep my distance from him as far as possible.' She thought before shooting barrage of icicles toward Duryodhana. The latter smash it to pieces using his mace. Suddenly, he being strike head-on by an ice spike, that drag him until crash to the corridor wall.

"I must finish this...now." Anastasia said. She then charged up a lot of energy. " **Viy, please. Curse and kill everything, snatch away and kill everything, freeze and kill them**." She then floated on the air while **Viy** is enlarged in size. The place around her are starting to frozen.

Duryodhana who free himself from the rubble, hearing Anastasia chant. "That seems not good." He said.

Karna and Cao Cao noticed the change in temperature. "So, she finally unleashed her **Noble Phantasm**."

"This is bad." Cao Cao said. His arm now is fully healed. "Lets continue our fight then."

Anastasia still chanted her **Noble Phantasm**. " **Demonic Eyes, activate! Gallop, Viy!** " She yelled her **Noble Phantasm** : **Viy Viy Viy**. Not long after, Viys hand is tried to catch Duryodhana, but the eldest of Kauravas is managed to block it using his mace.

"You had to tried more better than that!" Duryodhana roared. Suddenly, he feels something cold on his feet and see below his feet that the floor is being frozen.

"You fell for it." Anastasia marked. " **Freeze.** " Not long after, Duryodhana body is encased in ball of ice. She then preparing multiple huge icicles. "I hope now you can rest in peace." She said before shooting the icicles at Duryodhana frozen body.

However, around the ice ball that encased Duryodhana, a torrent of electricity is formed, cracking the icicle. Not long after, the icicle is crack, revealing Duryodhana is healthy and fine. Using one swing of his mace, he destroying the icicles barrage.

"Im-impossible!" She said.

"Not bad attack you put me on there. That makes remembers when Arjuna son is shooting me using **Ice Arrow**." Duryodhana said while exercising his body after freeing himself from the ice. His body later emitting electricity. "Let me show you, why I was called as Lightning Made Flesh!" He said before launching streams of lightning from his palm toward Anastasia, who block it using wall of ice. However, the lightning is destroying the ice wall and electrocuted her, making her screaming in pain.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" She screamed.

"Now I finish you." Duryodhana mace later combustive in lightning. He then walked toward her floating body, before jump to the air. "HYAAAAA!" The lightning that engulfed Duryodhana mace later formed a hammer made of lightning. He later swing it down toward the grand duchess immobilized body.

However, before the lightning can hit her, **Viy** suddenly appears in front of her.

'Viy!' She thought, unexpected by it actions.

 **Viy** later receiving the attack of Duryodhana mace head-on, making it hitting Anastasia body and make them rocketed to the floor below. The impact creating a huge crater and destroying the corridor, exposing the starry night sky.

Duryodhana later jump back to the ground. The electricity around him dies out. "Tch. That's unfair. I can't believe that familiar of yours is protecting you."

Anastasia, still lying on the ground, weakly look at her familiar, who now is reverts back to her doll for recovery. "You...protecting...me..." She said while hold her doll. ' _Ugh. My body...feels very numb..._ '

"Well. I will finish the job. Then maybe I can watch my friend battle, and see if Cao Cao is truly strong as he said." He then walked down to the crater.

' _I...will I die in...here?_ ' Anastasia thought.

Duryodhana then reach her body. His mace later lifted up, aiming to smack her on head for quick kill. "Goodbye, warrior woman. Even though I don't know your name yet, I will always remember you." He then swing his mace down to the grand duchess face. Suddenly, a sword is flying out of nowhere, and it blocking Duryodhana killing blow. "What the!?" The sword suddenly turn its aim to Duryodhana chest, who jump out from the crater to avoid it. The sword later fall clattering close to Anastasia. "That sword...If I not wrong, that belongs to long braided woman that fight against Lu Bu."

Anastasia noticed the sword. "This sword...is Jeanne- _san_..." She weakly said. She then noticing that the sword is pulsing, like telling her to touching it. ' _It...wants...me...to touch...it._ ' Using her pure will, she slowly crawls, tried to hold the sword. After she managed to grab, she suddenly feels like her body is had enough energy for her to stands. ' _What is this...my body...feels better even though the injuries..._ ' She later managed to stand up, despite her feet is shaking, and **Viy** currently can't help, since it was fatally injured by Duryodhana.

Duryodhana can't help but feeling amazed by her determination to win. Its like facing against Abhimanyu on Kurusethra War.

"I.."

Duryodhana hearing her talk.

"I...almost forgot..." Anastasia said. "I...got a promise...to be her friend...if..if I die now...she must be sad..." she said weakly. _'After all, you're the one that tell me my existence doesn't bring pain to the others. So, please Jeanne-chan, lend me your strength to win against this man._ ' She thought while preparing herself in sword stance.

' _Such determination. I wonder...whats the source of it?_ ' Duryodhana thought while smiling at his opponent. He can't help but feel respect for her. He also preparing his battle stance as well.

Without any words, both of them clash their weapon against each other. Duryodhana at first goes into the offensive by tried to strike her upper body weak-point using his mace, but he amazed that Anastasia managed to deflect all of it using her sword. The clash stop when Duryodhana clash his mace and tried to push her to the ground using his mace.

' _She can deflect that!?_ ' He thought.

' _What? I don't know why, but my body...it feels like I can follow his._ ' Anastasia thought before breaking the clash. She then tried to attack Duryodhana with a stab, but he block it using his mace. They later jump back to catch breath. ' _Now I understand. No matter how skilled he was with that mace, it is still a heavy weapon. If I at least managed to find a gap on his defense, I can attack him._ ' She analyzed.

"Ha ha ha ha! Interesting!" Duryodhana said before his body is engulfed in lightning. "Warrior Women! Tell me your name!"

Anastasia then imbued the sword with her ice power. "My name is Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova! The fourth daughter of Tsar Nicholas the Second!" On her feet, she summoned ice skate.

"An amazing name! So your a royalty like I suggest!" Duryodhana said. "Then! I promise you! If you managed to injured me until I bleed, I will admit my defeat!" He then shooting stream of lightning from his palm. Anastasia gracefully avoid it. Until it get close to Duryodhana. Duryodhana smirk, then swing his mace down. Anastasia also readying her sword on stabbing position, aiming to Duryodhana stomach. She later summoning ice wall to block Duryodhana mace, then managed to stabbing his stomach.

"Ugh!" Duryudhana grunted. At the same time, his mace managed to break the ice wall, but he pulling up all the force although it still hit Anastasia back, making her lose consciousness. The sword falls beside her and snap on the middle.

"Great attack, Anastasia." Duryodhana said while support her body and later carry her bridal style. He then put her body leaning on the rock. "You won this time. The promised is fulfilled." He then pick up something from his pocket. It was a **Phoenix Tears**. "I don't know why'd Rizevim gave me this. But, you more worth using it." He said before pouring the liquid on Anastasia body. Her body later glow in purple light while all of her injuries are gone. She then opened her eyes not long after.

"I...what-" She stopped her mumbling when she saw Duryodhana. She tried to reach her sword, but it can't found it.

"No need to get rush like that. Like I promised, I admit defeat when you able to injured me once." Duryodhana said while raising his hand.

Anastasia see the wound on his stomach. "You...gave me...the **Phoenix Tear**...why?"

"Why you said? You deserve it more than me." Duryodhana said. "After all, you still had friends that you promised, am I right?"

Anastasia is shocked that Duryodhana hearing her words from before, but despite that, she nodded. "If that so, What will you do now?"

"Nothing." He replied. "I'll just sit here and waiting the defeat of both Amakusa Shirou and Rizevim." He then sit on the destroyed corridor wall.

* * *

Back to the battle between Cao Cao and Karna, both of them still trying to overwhelming one another. That's when Karna noticed Duryodhana actions.

' _I see. You've changed since your death, my friend._ ' Karna thought while blocking strike from Cao Cao that currently using his **Balance Breaker**. His battle from Black Siegfried starting to had its effect on his stamina. Since Amakusa also conserving his Mana for the **Greater Grail** , he currently give his remaining Servants a fair amount of Mana, while the largest he gave it to Semiramis, since she is the vital point of the Hanging Gardens.

Cao Cao also noticed that Karna movement is not as sharp as before. His strength now is same as him in term of strength. ' _Is he lack of power?_ ' He thought while launching four spear-morphed orbs to prove his theory. True to what he suggest, Karna move become a little sloppy, since some of his body is scratched by the spear. "Seems my theory is correct. Your movement is not like you. Seems, your trying to keep your Mana as large as possible, am I right?"

"As I expected of you to figure it out this fast." Karna said before shooting **Brahmastra** from his eyes. Cao Cao block it using **True Longinus** , although it drag him several feet. "Your **Brahmastra** not strong as usual. If it like usual, I will die even if I blocking it." Cao Cao said. He then preparing the strongest of his orbs, **Balinayaka Ratana**. "Now then, time to finish this. I must stop Amakusa- _dono_ no matter what."

"That I also agree." Karna also preparing to use **Brahmastra Kundala**. "Le me tell you. After I defeat you, I kill that princess, all of your friends and Servants. Because that's what he ordered me." The lance later shining with **Divine Flame**.

"If that your goal, I can't allow it. Someone already entrust me to bring stop to his plans. I won't lose in here." Cao Cao countered.

"Here I come then." The lance is engulfed in flame. " **Brahmastra Kundala!** " He yelled before throwing it to Cao Cao.

" **Balinayaka Ratana!** " Cao Cao yelled while unleashing a destructive **Energy Blast** from it. Both of the attack later clashing with each other. However, Karna flame starting to overpower Cao Cao **Energy Blast**.

"Give up Cao Cao. There's no one that can avoid **Brahmastra Kundala**. If you give up, I spare you. Its a pity to kill young warrior like you." Karna said while trying to overpower his adversary.

"I need no pity from you, Karna-dono." Cao Cao said while still tried to hold his ground. 'How about I use this?' One by one, the orbs of **True Longinus Balance Breaker** is forming a formation, then shooting **Holy Light** to the **Balinayaka Ratana**. The destructive **Energy Blast** later intensified, and starting to overpower Karna **Brahmastra Kundala**.

"He's overpowered it." Karna hide his shock. ' _His other orbs is give **Balinayaka Ratana** their respective energy. Thus enchant his attack to maximum._' He analyzed. "Good strategy. Then." Karna then increased all of his remaining Mana to his attack, making **Balinayaka Ratana** being push back once again.

"Ugh." Cao Cao struggles to hold the attack. He also being push back by **Brahmastra Kundala**. "Only until here then."

"No." Said a voice that place its hand on Cao Cao back. It was Anastasia.

"Anastasia! How did you-"

"We talk about that later!" Anastasia said. "Cao Cao- _san_! You don't think of being defeated by him, isn't it?" She then channeled her power into Cao Cao. "Don't forget Cao Cao- _san_! Jeanne- _chan_ is waiting for you! You still haven't told your feelings for her don't you!?"

"Tch, this is no time for that! You just get away from here! If you being hit by **Brahmastra** , you surely died!" Cao Cao warned.

"No! I won't get away! If Jeanne- _chan_ request you to take care of me, then I will protect you as well! That's why Cao Cao- _san_! Don't give up!" She yelled while channeling her energy.

Cao Cao astonished hearing her words. He then smirk. "Fine then. However, after this, don't be reckless again okay?" He said before boost more power to **Balinayaka Ratana** , starting to overwhelm **Brahmastra Kundala**.

"Huh, I won't lose." Karna then add another power to his **Brahmastra Kundala** , starting to push the **Balinayaka Ratana**.

"Ugh, he starting to pushing us again." Anastasia said.

"Then let me help you." Duryodhana suddenly shoots a stream of lightning that dispersed into a energy that channels into Anastasia.

"You!"

"Take that as my respect to you." Duryodhana said. "Is that okay my friend?"

Karna who see Duryodhana actions smile. ' _Its okay. You supported Dharma, my friend._ '

"Now!" Cao Cao **Balinayaka Ratana** then overpowered Karna **Brahmastra Kundala** completely, making Karna being hit by the attack head-on and crashed toward the wall.

* * *

On the room where **Greater Grail** is stored, Amakusa managed to reach it. "Now then, after I doing my wish, there's no one will stop me to gain Human Salvation." He said.

"Or maybe, that plan will fail."

Amakusa knew that voice very well, he then seeing a familiar face behind him.

"Rizevim Livan Lucifer." He said.

Rizevim just smirking.


	33. Chapter 33: Closing to End

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Ishibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko.**

* * *

 **Closing to an End**

' _Rizevim!? What's he doing here!_ ' Amakusa thought after seeing the son of Lucifer.  
What do you mean my plan will fail?"

"No, just a joke from old man." Rizevim dismissed. "Seems you had to run with your tails between your legs Amakusa- _kun_." Rizevim said.

"The same as you." Amakusa said, looking at Rizevim severed left arm. "Judging from the wounds, it must be Archer doing."

"How smart of you knowing it only by the wounds. It also sad that all of my resurrected heroes are being killed." Rizevim marked. "Now then, what will you do? I sensed that your beloved queen is fatally injured."

"That's no matter. If I managed to make my wish for Human Salvation, victory will be mine." Amakusa said before walking to the **Greater Grail** once more.

Meanwhile, on the outside, Fate Jeanne finally reached the secret room and spot Amakusa. ' _There he is!_ ' She then ready to strike when she saw Rizevim. ' _Who's that person?_ ' She thought while hide cautiously.

"Human Salvation by absorbing all of their soul? How noble." Rizevim sarcastically commented. "Well, are you gonna enter the **Holy Grail** again?"

Amakusa nodded. His last battle with Cao Cao don't change his mind at all. But at least he know one thing for now.

Rizevim can't be trusted.

Amakusa then walked to the stairs that make by Semiramis earlier. Rizevim then follows him. Then suddenly, Amakusa stopped his tracks. "By the way...why'd you here?" He asked.

"Why you said? Of course guard this **Grail**." Rizevim simply replied.

"I see." Amakusa said before turn to him and throwing three **Black Keys** toward him. Rizevim managed to avoid it before it could stab him.

"That almost kill me. If I didn't avoid that, I'll completely purified by your **Bapthism Rite**." Rizevim said while floating on the air.

"Your mouth surely as manipulative as your mind be." Amakusa said. "Thanks to that Cao Cao, now I found you to be very suspicious. That's why..." He then take out several more **Black Keys**. "I'll make sure to kill you myself, Rizevim Livan Lucifer."

' _Rizevim Livan Lucifer!? The man that Cao Cao-san had been worried about!?_ ' Fate Jeanne thought while still hiding behind one of the pillar.

However, Rizevim didn't feared. He just laughed. "A HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! So... You're realized it only now! Pathetic man with a pitiful dream!"

"My dream is pitiful you say?" Amakusa demanded. He really don't like if someone mock his wish. "Then, why not go said that to your underlings in the afterlife. **Set**." Amakusa commanded. Soon, the deflected **Black Keys** are flying toward Rizevim while he throwing another set. All of it are races to Rizevim with great speed. Rizevim respond quickly, using a gust of wind that created by his pure power, he managed to deflect all the **Black Keys**.

"Well, is my turn now. _**Youto: Mikazuki!**_ " He yelled while suddenly unleashing crescent-shaped **Energy Blade** from his arm to Amakusa. Amakusa avoid that by jumping, but the strike hit the **Greater Grail**. It later had some slice on it.

"The **Grail**!" Amakusa shouted with worry.

"I see. Its not invincible like the Arthurian **Holy Grail**. As expected from a clump of energy."

"Damn you!" Amakusa roared before charge to him.

"That was the perfect ingredients to resurrecting 666- _kun_." He said while bring his hand forward. " _ **Ibara**_." He said before several thorns rise up from the floor on stabbing position toward Amakusa.

* * *

Back on the southern part of the Hanging Gardens, Cao Cao and Anastasia are the only one standing. On the wall, Karna is seen sitting while holding his chest that had bruise mark because of Cao Cao **Balinayaka Ratana**. Close by, Duryodhana is leaning his body on the wall, sitting as well.

"It seems I lost." Karna said.

"No. My victory was by the fact that your already weakened." Cao Cao disagreed. He already cancelling his **Balance Breaker** now. "It also the fact from the boost I achieved because of Anastasia and Duryodhana- _heika_. I'm not win fair against you. If that time, I don't receive any boost from them, I will surely died."

Karna then look at him while smiling. "Don't make a statement like that. The fact that you defeat me...will never be changed. And besides... you had Servant, no...comrades that care for you right? That's okay. They already part of yours." He encouraged.

"But still-"

"Just accept it, Cao Cao." Duryodhana joined the conversation. "Although you received help from me and Anastasia, the fact that you defeat my friend won't changed."

Cao Cao sighed. Since two of many great Indian warriors accept their defeat.

"If that so, I suggest you shall pursue Ruler immediately." Karna said. "No matter how strong she is, she can't fight both Amakusa Shirou and Rizevim Livan Lucifer simultaneously."

Cao Cao nodded. "Anastasia, come." He then walk toward the center of the Hanging Gardens.

Anastasia then follow him as well, before Duryodhana suddenly called her.

"Anastasia Nikolaevna." Duryodhana called. "You say that you don't want to die because the promise you made to your friends right? Then I ask you, Is you really honest to become his or her friend? Are you going to abandon he or she if they had different thinking than you?" He asked, mirroring his relationship with Karna.

The grand duchess is silent for a moment, before she turn to see Duryodhana with honest smile. "She's the one that resurrect me, but she also the one that make me don't curse my own existence as the one that bring pains toward the others. So, if I must answered she's honest or not, I think she is. And...I'll support her no matter what." She said before turn and follow Cao Cao.

Duryodhana chuckles hearing it. "Khu khu khu khu...I see." He then look at his friend. "So my friend, what will you do?"

"Nothing." Karna replied. "I had no regrets now. My former Master that called me to this world already being saved by Achilles. And... Cao Cao already proves... that the new generation could surpass the old relics like us."

"But you're holding back the last time your attack being overwhelmed am I right? Even I help him and her with my energy, you can easily overwhelm it." Duryodhana said.

Karna silent before taking a long sigh. "If I must say the reason...I'm tired of being once again defending the wrong. However, Inside my heart... even though I ressurected as a Servant. Just once... just once, I want to help the right sides. My Mana still enough for me to sustain my body or for one final attack. Maybe I will sit here and watch the end of Amakusa Shirou plan."

"Well you right. I also want to watch Rizevim plan fail." Duryodhana replied.

* * *

On the corridor, Cao Cao and Anastasia are still walking, trying to search the room that holds **Greater Grail**. Using **Viy** , that now partially recovered, Anastasia use it to sense the track of Fate Jeanne.

However, the grand duchess is still ringed with Duryodhana questions. She knows about his and Karna friendly relationships thanks to Cao Cao explanation about Indian Mythology, although she barely listen it due to her hate of studies.

Will she can had that strong friendship with DxD Jeanne like Karna with Duryodhana?

"Anastasia." Cao Cao voice awaken her from her thought. He currently look at her. "You seems thinking something. What did Duryodhana- _heika_ said to you?"

Anastasia knows she can't hide anything from Cao Cao. "Nothing important Cao Cao- _san_. He just...mirroring his past or something toward me."

"His past? Relationship with Karna- _dono_?" Cao Cao guessed.

Anastasia nodded, confirm it.

Cao Cao then said nothing, then continue his walking again. Anastasia then follow him. That's when Cao Cao suddenly stopped.

"Cao Cao- _san_?"

"You're not him, Anastasia." Cao Cao said. "Don't think to much about it. Duryodhana- _heika_ and you are already different kinds of person. He's the evil one that later becomes good after realising his mistakes." He then continued to walk. "However, you can at least mimic one of his good personality. Its-"

"-the one that not see someone from their class, right?" Anastasia cut his words. "And, I actually like his quotes that you tell me."

Cao Cao sighed. "For now, lets continue our searching for Jeanne- _dono_. We can talk about that later."

"Cao Cao!" Yelled a voice that revealed to be Heracles and the others.

"Heracles, I see that all of you managed to pass through Rizevim resurrected heroes." Cao Cao said. "And I see that you managed to gain victory against the Lucifer resurrected corpses." He said referring to the others condition.

"Not all." Siegfried said.

"Georgios- _san_ , Rama- _heika_ , Mordred and her Master is being killed." Fionn informed.

"I see." Cao Cao said solemnly.

Anastasia expression also turn sad for Georgios death. ' _St. George is killed? I...can't believe it. Siegfried-san surely sad_.' She thought.

"Then Cao Cao, what do you expect we doing now?" Arthur asked.

"Oi, I can't believe I met all of you here." Said Achilles who riding his **Divine Chariot** that appears behind them.

"Seems you carried someone in your chariot Achilles." Heracles said referring to the former Masters of Red.

"Yeah, they're my former Masters or something like that. Thanks to Karna, I found their room and managed to take them away." Achilles explain.

Cao Cao smiled hearing it. "So, at least he support us huh?"

"Anyway, I going to take this people to the safety away from this annoying fortress, cause it seems it started to rumbling or something." Achilles said before marching again with his **Divine Chariot** out from the Hanging Gardens.

"Then, seems there's no other choice but to let some of you get away from here as fast as possible." Cao Cao concluded before looking at Arthur, nodding.

"I understand." Arthur said, know what Cao Cao meant. He then cut the air with his **Caliburn** , creating a rip of space-time. "Now then, I think that the one that too injured had to got away from here."

"I decided to go then." Siegfried said. "I'll only make hard in here due to my injuries."

"I also go." Heracles said. "I must at least guard Penthesilea." He gesturing to sleeping Penthesilea.

"Then I think I shall go to." Sasaki said. "I had no swordsman again to fight with. Now I want to enjoy my victory first."

"I think I stay in here." Fionn said. "I'll accompany Cao Cao to fight off Amakusa Shirou."

"I also stay." Anastasia said. "Jeanne- _san_ is Jeanne- _chan_ friend as well. I want to help her to end this war."

"Then it settled." Arthur said before he and the others sans Fionn, Cao Cao and Anastasia entering the portal. "By the way Cao Cao, Georg is arrived in here, now he already back to the fortress, he said want to heal himself or something." He then entering the portal who quickly closed.

"Thanks for the info though." Cao Cao commented.

"Cao Cao- _san_ , Jeanne- _san_ is not far from here, I can sensing her aura." Anastasia said. "But, near her, two persons seems is fighting against one another."

* * *

Back to the secret base where the **Greater Grail** lies, Amakusa and Rizevim are currently still fighting against each other. Even though the rogue Ruler a little outclassed due not have his full power, he's able to give the Son of Lucifer quite a fight. Also due to his **Magic Resistance** , Rizevim **Magic Blast** had little effect on him.

"Tch. As I suggest, I stand no chance if I not used my full power." Amakusa admitted before looking at the **Grail**.

"Going to enter that thing? I don't think so. _**Ibara**_." Creating some hand gestures, he unleashed wall of thorns that block the entrance to the **Grail**. "You must kill me. This is fight to determined, who's better to get the **Grail**."

"I see. So the winner gets all huh? Very well." He then raise his _katana_. "My name is Amakusa Shirou Tokisada." He then launch forward.

"Oh? Head straight I see. Then I use." Point his finger, he shooting a barrage of **Energy Blasts** that racing toward Amakusa. Using his katana, he block all of it, before proceeding to slice him with _**Mike Tenta Tetsuyo**_ , grazing his remaining arm. Rizevim then jump back and unleashing more rose thorns, this time form a drill-like formation, trying to pierce Amakusa. Amakusa countered by shooting **Black Keys** to it, which slicing off the thorn. Rizevim then unleashing **Smoke Magic** to give him some time to keep his distance before landing on the ground.

Meanwhile, Fate Jeanne watched the battle on hiding. ' _Incredible! Even though they don't use their full strength they're completely match!_ ' She thought.

Rizevim then landed close to her hideout. That's when he sensing her presence. ' _Wait a minute...huh I see. So, the Ruler on this puny war is the Saint of the Flag_.' He then put his hand on his chin. ' _I see...she can be my play thing_.' He then raise his hand upward. " **I order the one behind me, assist me and block the one that going here**."

"What did he-" Suddenly she gasped. Her feet suddenly moved on her own. ' _What's happening...my body is move on my own!_ ' She thought while walking away from the **Grail** Room. This is **Macro** , the type of **Curse** that allows absolute control over everything.

"From what I heard, seems there are unwanted visitors." Amakusa cut off the smoke using his katana.

"Now, there's none to disturb our battle anymore." Rizevim said before being covered in huge dark aura. "Now, let me show you...my full power."

* * *

On the corridor that was close to the **Grail** room; Cao Cao, Anastasia, and Fionn are currently still walking. They now only some hundred meters from the room.

Cao Cao then stopped walking. "Did you sensing something the same as me, Anastasia?"

"Yes. Jeanne-san suddenly out from the room." Anastasia replied.

True to what they said, Fate Jeanne then out in the open. "Cao...Cao... _san_..."

However, Cao Cao already pick up something strange. ' _She's acting strange_.'

"...Run..." She said before suddenly launch toward them with her battle flag on stabbing position.

Fionn quickly reacted. Suddenly appears in front of Cao Cao, he managed to block her charge using his spear. "I don't know what you do. But, ally or not, I won't let you harm him." He narrowed his eyes.

"I...can't...control...my body..." She said disjointed.

'It must be the work of Lucifer. The only way to break it is to defeat the user.' Cao Cao thought. "Fionn-dono, I trust you to hold her off in here. I'll go to the Grail room." Cao Cao ordered him.

"Fine. Besides, I want to see how good her spear-manship is." Fionn replied while still blocking Fate Jeanne battle flag.

"I leave it to you then." Cao Cao said. "Anastasia, you come with me."

Anastasia nodded before following Cao Cao.

Fate Jeanne body suddenly move on her own to Cao Cao. Fionn once more blocking it.

* * *

Back on the **Grail** room, Rizevim is still charging his full power. "Let me show you...the most famous Curse that was mastered by Hades." His body then starting to be engulfed by smoke-like substance. " **Third Seal Release**." His body then engulfed by poisonous substance, as the floor below him is melting. "Now, you're good as dead."

' _What's that substance? However, He's technically a Devil. My_ _ **Black Keys**_ _, if I at least able to hit his body, then I can finish him with my_ _ **Baptism Rite**_.' He thought. "I don't know what technique you will use. However." Amakusa then preparing **Black Keys** on his hand. "You're still a Devil. One hit from **Holy Weapon** , you're done for!" He then throw it to Rizevim. However, the **Black Keys** just flying past Rizevim like nothing happened. "Impossible! How could-"

"Its simple really. Using the **Third Seal** , I turn my entire body into a poison, in this case _**Shoki**_. You have to do more better than that to injured me during this state." Rizevim stated. He then shooting torrent of _**Shoki**_ from his palm toward Amakusa, who managed to avoid it just in time. "Hoo, you avoid it."

"No. You fall for it." Amakusa smirked.

Behind him, the wall of thorns that blocked the entrance to the **Grail** is melting due to Rizevim _**Shoki**_.

"Khu khu khu. You've trick me!" Rizevim yelled while chuckling.

"Tch. Strange person." Amakusa then wasted no time entering the Greater Grail.

"Huh, I won't let you." Rizevim the fly toward the **Greater Grail** , when he suddenly block by a huge wall of ice.

"So, it seems Amakusa- _dono_ already entering it. We're too late." Cao Cao said. He along with Anastasia already appears on the **Greater Grail** room.

"At least we hold him from entering it as well." Anastasia sighed. ' _So this person is Rizevim Livan Lucifer that Cao Cao-san always talking about. His power is so overwhelming. I don't know if I can defeat him or not_.' She thought after sensing Rizevim power.

Rizevim then turn to see his adversaries. "Oh. If it isn't Cao Cao- _kun_? Its been a while since I last saw you. That little coin now turn into an adult. And that girl beside you...yes. Now I see, the poor princess that was shoot to dead." He acknowledged them.

Anastasia just narrowed her eyes toward him.

"Its been a while as well, Rizevim- _dono_. However, to think someone as bored as you had the plan to resurrecting vile being such as Trihexa." Cao Cao then pointing his **True Longinus** to him. "Is something that everyone not expected."

"HA HA HA HA! Thanks Euclid for that!" Rizevim laughed. "However, Amakusa Shirou already entering that thing before I can even block him. His plan seems will come to fruition."

* * *

Inside the **Greater Grail** , Its not what many people thought. The inside was like a beautiful flower garden that match the beauty of Srivedari Garden.

Amakusa is seen walking on this garden. "At last...I arrived. **Heaven's Feel**."

"Welcome." A voice said.

Amakusa then gasped.

In front of him, a bright light later is formed. Not long after, a woman with long-white hair, red eyes, and wearing akin to Pope clothing appears. This is the consciousness of the **Greater Grail**. "Did you want to activated the **Third Great Magic**?"

"Yes." Amakusa said. "Activated it to all the human race."

"I see." The will said. "However, you must defeat that thing first to get your wish."

"That thing?" Then the ground starting to shaking. And behind the will, rise a giant serpent that consists of dark energy. The snake then emitting a piercing roar.

Seeing this, Amakusa began to chuckle. "Khu khu khu khu...how long did someone tried to interfered with my goal? Huh...DAMN KALEIDOSCOPE!" Amakusa roared in anger.

* * *

On the open plains that not far from the Hanging Gardens, Arthur and the others that follow him are resting after teleported from the Hanging Gardens.

"It seems that fortress started to crumbling." Sasaki said, seeing some small rubbles began to fall down.

"I hope that Cao Cao, Anastasia, and Fionn- _san_ is alright." Heracles said.

"What are you doing here, Arthur?"

Arthur recognized that voice, he stand up from his sit and look behind him.

It was Vali. He accompanied by Sang Hyang Wenang, Zelretch, and other two person behind him.

The first is a handsome, tall and slender young man. He has fair skin with pointed ears, slanted golden eyes with slit pupils, and knee-length silver hair with short bangs. He has a purple crescent moon on his forehead that could be seen beneath his bangs, two magenta stripes on each cheek, and a magenta stripe on each eyelid. He wearing a kind of ancient kimono clothing and had three swords on his waist. This man is Sesshomaru, the former leader of _Yokai_ Faction and also the one that uniting all of _Yokai_ in Japan. He's known as one of the strongest _Yokai_ that ever lived, with the power equivalent to a Super-class Devil.

The second is a handsome man who seems to be in his early 20's. He has shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes. He also wearing an elaborate clothing like Rizevim. This man is Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the current Four Satan and the older sister of Rias Gremory.

"Impossible...Sesshomaru, Sirzechs, Zelretch- _san_ , and Sang Hyang Wenang-sama." Arthur said before bowed to the said God. The others, sans Sasaki and Penthesilea, that still sleeping, also followed Arthur.

"Its okay, Arthur. I already meet your sister." Sang Hyang Wenang said.

"For what reason you must going here?" Arthur asked.

"Its because I told him about Amakusa Shirou wish." Said Ophis who suddenly appears.

Siegfried then walk to Sirzechs, before bowed. "Sirzechs- _san_. On behalf of Cao Cao, please received the Hero Faction forgiveness for our action on Kyoto."

"We talk about that later." Sirzechs replied. "However, since you not killed them, consider my forgiveness, descendant of Siegfried."

"Huh. Forgiveness, such pitiful thing." Sesshomaru retorted.

"So, Zelretch- _san_. What's the reason you appears again?" Heracles asked.

"We had a plan how to stop Amakusa Shirou wish." Zelretch said. "But for that, we must evacuate Cao Cao and the others from the Hanging Gardens."

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 **And, at last two chapters more before DXD AU.**

 **I'm sorry for lacking, because I currently planned my new Snk X Tokyo Ghoul crossover that still on the making.**

 **And the man that called by Sang Hyang Wenang is Sesshomaru and Sirzechs. What Zelretch plan to do with the Greater Grail exactly. All will be revealed in the last battle on the next chapter.**

 **I thank you for all the others that support me until this far. If had any question, you can PM me.**

 **See you on the Next Update!**


	34. Chapter 34: Final Clash

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Ishibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko.**

* * *

 **Final Clash**

On the **Greater Grail** Room, Cao Cao and Anastasia are currently facing against Rizevim Livan Lucifer, who using the **Third Seal** on his body.

"Now then Cao Cao- _kun_ , I'll like you to show me. What did that monkey teach to you." Rizevim said.

"No need to worry. I promise to show you all of it." Cao Cao then emitting his **Balance Breaker**.

Anastasia a little stunned seeing it. Cao Cao usually never shown his **Balance Breaker** immediately.

"And that show will be the last thing that you saw." Cao Cao then launching three orb that morphed into a fist that hit Rizevim head-on. However, thanks to **Third Seal** , Rizevim body became intangible, allowing the attack to pass through him.

"Tch. Its not work huh?" Cao Cao grunted.

"Its impossible to attack me using only raw power. This **Curse** is a special one. This is what makes Hades is the top ten strongest being." Rizevim taunted. "Even though you can injured an intangible being, there's no way you can. This is the trump card I specifically prepared to kill Amakusa- _kun_."

"Then, how about this?" Anastasia then summoned **Viy**. It already fully recovered after her battle with Duryodhana. " **Viy, beat him**." Viy then enlarged in size. It later punch Rizevim, hitting it head-on.

"Guuagh!" Rizevim grunted while the force of the punch throw him crash to the ground.

"Seems **Viy** able to injure him." Cao Cao concluded.

"Since **Viy** is also an intangible creature, it seems it can make contact with his body." Anastasia said. ' _However, I think he won't make the same mistake twice_.'

Rizevim then stand up and floating on the air once again. "Whoa, I can't believe mere human familiar is able to touch this intangible body." Rizevim praised. "But, you had to do more better than that to defeat me! _**Hyuru**_!" He said while suddenly Anastasia is engulfed by collections of whirlwind.

"You learn about **Curse** are you not?" Cao Cao demand.

"As always you so genius Cao Cao- _kun_ , Its a shame I can't make you join my cause to revive 666- _kun_." Rizevim taunted. "Yes, I learn about **Curse**. Euclid make a hard work to steal one of its book from Hades you know? Thanks to it! I now able to master the same technique Hades used!"

However, inside the whirlwinds, Anastasia emitting an **Ice Breath** from her mouth, making the air colder and even make the whirlwinds freeze and shatter into pieces.

Rizevim had a single sweat on his forehead seeing this. "Oi oi, I never thought you froze it that easily. The **Calamity Curse**."

"Any calamity attack is useless against me. I'll just freeze it anyway." Anastasia marked.

"Oh, I see. Then, how about this? Ice against Ice." Rizevim then taking a deep breath. " **Ice Devil Rage!** " He then breathing a enormous **Ice Blast** from his mouth. Anastasia then parried it using her own **Ice Breath**. However, Rizevim prove to be stronger as the attack overpower her and force her to avoid the **Ice Blast**.

"Impossible! Devil can use **Devil Slayer Magic**!?" Cao Cao clearly shocked. **Devil Slayer Magic** is a **Magic** specifically used to Slay Devil. However, it is hard to master. Even Georg and Le Fay still can't use that kind of **Magic**.

"Ha ha ha! How'd you like that!? Not only **Curse** , Hades also stored a collection of **Devil Slayer Magic** on his book. As you know he hated our kind so much and someday wish to exterminate us! So, why not I learn one of it?" Rizevim boasted. However, he suddenly get caught by **Viy** , who now grew gigantic in size. "What the?"

"I got you!" Anastasia said while raising her palm toward Rizevim. "Cao Cao- _san_! Attack him! **Viy** already grab his weak point! Now your attack will work on him!" She yelled. Anastasia currently use one of her skills, **Shvibzik**. It makes all small impossibilities possible and allows for phenomena on the level of "pranks". ' _To think this skills is useful, I never thought about it_.'

"Thanks for the support Anastasia." Cao Cao then had a white aura surround him. The aura of pure **Holy Energy**.

"Ugh! Damn it!" Rizevim struggles to break free.

"Since I know that using **Balance Breaker** will be worthless. I've decided to concentrate my **Balance Breaker** energy on one powerful stab from **True Longinus**." The **True Longinus** later shine brightly. "If I not wrong, one stab can release the seal of 666- _kun_ am I right? How ironic isn't it? You the one that desperately or not to revive that thing, is killed with one of the keys that use for its revival."

Rizevim then had a cold sweat. "W-w-wait a minute Cao Cao- _kun_! If you killed me-"

"Too late for that." Cao Cao then fly toward him. ' _This one stab will determined all of it. After this, the only foes remaining are Amakusa-dono!_ '

"Go for it! Cao Cao- _san_!" Anastasia screamed.

"Wait a-"

"Die!" Cao Cao then put his spear on stabbing position.

However, Rizevim suddenly smirk. " **I order you. the one that bind me. Protect me**." He mumbled.

"Its ended! Rizevim Livan Lucifer!" Cao Cao then stabbed him with empowered **True Longinus** at point-blank range.

However, its not him that being stabbed.

In front of him, the grand duchess is seen floating while her hand stretch out, like she was protecting Rizevim. The **True Longinus** is stabbing deep into her chest.

Cao Cao clearly shocked. He can't said any words. Only widen his eyes, horrified.

Anastasia only had a look of confusion while coughing blood.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fate Jeanne suddenly stop moving on her own. She then fall to her knees, will if Fionn not support her.

"Fionn- _san_...sorry. That Rizevim, is really dangerous." Fate Jeanne said. "He...can controlling peoples body. Like a puppet."

"Is that some kind of **Voodoo Magic**?" Fionn asked.

Fate Jeanne shook her head. "No. I think its not **Magic**. If it is one, my **Magic Resistance** should be enough to negate it. He like said an order to make the control perfect. But now, why'd I free from his control?"

"Is he defeated by Cao Cao maybe?"

"I don't know. I hope so." Fate Jeanne hope. "However, something feels not right."

* * *

"ANASTASIA!" Cao Cao yelled.

"Cao Cao... _san_..." Anastasia disjointedly said.

Cao Cao quickly pulling out his **True Longinus** from her chest, and quickly grab her body before descended to the ground.

Meanwhile, Rizevim managed to free himself since **Viy** is disappeared. However, the **Third Seal** prove to much for a beginner like him. He later return to his normal form. "Well! Look who's kill who!? A pleasant sighting! Mua ha ha ha ha ha!" He laughed. ' _Tch, to think using Macro twice is dwindling my power this much_...'

On Cao Cao side, he currently support Anastasia head. Her body is lying on the ground. "How...could this happened?"

Despite the fatal injuries, Anastasia managed to form a smile on her lips. Blood trickled from her mouth and her chest, which now had a huge gash on it. "Its...okay...its...not...your...fault...He...like...controlling my body..."

Cao Cao gasped hearing it. Memories of her mother death starting to flow into him once again.

"At least...he now also...exhausted." She coughed some blood. "Before...I...died...I at least...making something...useful for...your victory..."

"No! This is a joke right? What should I tell Jeanne!?" Cao Cao demanded. His face is panicking. He already promised DxD Jeanne to protect her. How could he broke it!?

Despite his plea, Anastasia continue to talk. "Cao Cao... _san_...before I...died...once again...I...*cough* want to thank you...because of your faction...I...able to get out...from my shell...and get...friends once...again..."

"No! You will live on! I already promised Jeanne to take care of you! I..."

"Oh yes...please...say sorry to Jeanne- _chan_...for me..." She said before closing her eyes and tilt her head to the side.

Seeing her death, Cao Cao gritted his teeth. "Grrrh...DAMNNNNN ITTTTTTTTTTT!" He punched the ground repeatedly. There's no way to revive her. **Truth Idea** is out of option, since it will regard as selfish wish.

Rizevim continuing to mock him. "HAHAHAHAHA! How'd that feel huh? Stabbing your own comrade to death isn't something you can see everyday." He then preparing a **Magic Blast**. "Now, I'll kill you as well." He then shoot a huge one toward Cao Cao, who still close to Anastasia lifeless body.

" **Luminosite Eternelle!** " Fate Jeanne suddenly jump in front of them and using her **Noble Phantasm** , negating Rizevim **Magic Blast**. "Cao Cao- _san_! What'd-" She stopped talking when she saw Anastasia body.

"Anastasia...is already dead..." Cao Cao said while gritting his teeth. "At least...I must kill him to avenge her..."

Fate Jeanne clearly stunned hearing Cao Cao words. She's never use to be an avenger. She already forgiving France for what they did to her.

However, she feels that Rizevim is fit to be killed.

"Tch, I thought you already died!" Rizevim yelled while powering up his **Magic Blast**.

Fate Jeanne starting to get push. "Ugh. At this rate...my flag won't be able to hold on!" She said. Her flag already badly use during her battle against Lu Bu.

" _Sayonara_!"

"You really think so, Rizevim?" A voice asked.

Rizevim barely heard the voice when a **Energy of Destruction** hit his remaining arm, destroying it completely. "UAAAH!" He yelled in pain. "Damn you...who's there!?"

Fate Jeanne sensing a huge presence upward. Cao Cao also feel the same. Then, they both witnessing the top of the secret room is being destroyed.

The one that shoot revealed to be Sirzechs. He destroyed the roof of the secret basement using his **Power of Destruction**. "Not only you dare to resurrect such being, but bring havoc to another dimension. Is something I can't forgive."

" _Khu khu khu_." Rizevim managed to chuckle despite know in his current state, he can't match Sirzechs. "Then what will you do, Sirzechs- _kun_? Do you...intent to finish this old man?"

Meanwhile, Cao Cao still on grief because of Anastasia death.

Fate Jeanne had a sad look on her face. ' _Poor girl. How should we tell Jeanne?_ '

That's when a footstep is heard.

"To think one that wields such powerful weapon is wallowing in sadness because the dead of a mere mortal girl." Taunt Sesshomaru that appears behind Cao Cao. Despite the words, he actually felt pity for the **True Longinus** user, since he also felt the same five hundred years ago. "You disgust me."

Fate Jeanne shock by his presence. ' _When did he appears? I don't even sensing his presence!?_ '

Cao Cao then look at him. "Sorry Sesshomaru- _dono_. I had no time for your sarcasm." He said.

Sesshomaru then sighed. "Put her on the ground." Sesshomaru then unsheathed one of his three _katana_.

Cao Cao then look at the katana. "That sword..." He know that sword. Its _**Tenseiga**_. A **Holy** _ **katana**_ that surprisingly choose _Yokai_ , a being of darkness, as its wielder. It had the ability to rule over the Heaven, and rumored can resurrecting person back from the dead.

"A useless sword that cannot kill." Sesshomaru said. "Stay away from her, I want to test if this sword still useful or not. Or you want to be dead?"

Despite his continuous taunt and still grieving, Cao Cao managed to smile. ' _Even till now. You still can't be honest with what you're doing huh?_ ' Cao Cao thought. He then stand up and take a few steps from Anastasia body.

Fate Jeanne clearly confused by his act. "Cao Cao- _san_!? What are you doing!? He's going to cut her body!" She yelled.

Sesshomaru look at her for a minute. ' _So this woman is the Saint of Orleans._ _Ridiculous_.' He thought.

Cao Cao then telepathy her. "Its his personality. He actually wants to help. The pride just get in the way."

After Cao Cao already moved, Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes at the grand duchess corpse. Then, he saw an imp-like creature on top of her body. ' _I see. Even in here, there's a servant of the underworld. I shall test if this work or not_.' Sesshomaru then swing his _**Tenseiga**_ down, killing the imp. Not long after, Anastasia chest is rise up and down, showing the sign that she breath again.

Cao Cao clearly happy seeing this. He quickly kneel and touch her head gently.

Fate Jeanne can only look in shock. "Impossible...she...truly come back to live." She then look at Sesshomaru _**katana**_. ' _Strange...why'd_ _ **Holy Sword**_ _like that choose a being of darkness as its wielder? It seems I must ask it after this is over_.'

"Umm...Uh..." Anastasia groaned before slowly open her eyes. Her vision is blurry. "What...did I just..."

"You came back to live, Anastasia." Rubbing her eyes, she finally saw Cao Cao look at her with a glad face. "I'm so glad."

"Cao Cao- _san_..." Anastasia mumbled. Her face had a little shade of red. Its the first time she saw Cao Cao face this close. "But how did..."

"You can thank one of my acquaintance for that." Cao Cao replied.

"Hump, I had no intention to help you." Sesshomaru denied, although his action prove otherwise. "I just use you as a test for my sword."

Anastasia, hearing Sesshomaru sarcasm, narrowed her eyes. "How dare you!"

"Don't worry, you alive now and that's all." Cao Cao assured.

"Human." Cao Cao then look at Sesshomaru who narrowed his eyes to him. "Life only exist once. Don't forget that." He then fly toward Rizevim to assist Sirzechs. _**Tenseiga**_ can only revived person back from the dead once. Its a warning for Cao Cao to guard Anastasia fiercely.

Back to Rizevim, he struggle to hold himself against Sirzechs. He already lost both of his arms, make his **Magic** not as effective as usual. Sirzechs easily parried it with his own.

"I once got a report from Tartaros." Sirzechs said. "They said a single book of them is missing, making Hades thrown into anger. I'm surprised to learn the culprit is you. Not to mention your actions to resurrecting Trihexa." His aura later increasing as he prepare his **Ruin of Extinct**. "As my responsibility as Satan, I'll exterminate you for your crimes."

"Try it if you can. **Third Seal**!" Rizevim said activating the intangible body once more. "Now what will you do!? Even you can't injure this intangible body!"

Sirzechs then cancelling his **Ruin of Extinct** technique. ' _He's right. His intangible body is annoyance_.'

"In that case." Sesshomaru then appeared close to him and swing _**Tenseiga**_ down, injuring him.

"What!? Impossible!" Rizevim said as the **Third Seal** is disappear, making him panted with a huge slash on his body.

' _So, it seems since that technique belongs to the underworld,_ _ **Tenseiga**_ _can break through it_.' Sesshomaru calculated before jumping away.

Rizevim then look at Sirzechs who preparing his **Ruin of Extinct** , with fear. "P-please Sirzechs-"

Sirzechs doesn't hear his plea. He then preparing a ball of **Energy of Destruction** and pointing it to Rizevim. " **Ruin the Extinct**." He said as he launch the energy toward Rizevim and engulfing his entire body. Rizevim body then started to crumble.

"D-D-DAMNNNNN!-" Was all he could say as his body is crumbled, leaving only the **Sephiroth Graal**. Using his **Magic** , Sirzechs teleport it to his hands.

"So, he's the one that stole one part of **Sephiroth Graal**." Sirzechs mused. "Azazel should be able to take care of this once all of this is over."

Anastasia, Fate Jeanne, and Cao Cao can only look. This two person, able to defeat Rizevim with ease, although the fact that they play dirty by teaming up against him.

"Incredible..." Anastasia finally managed to said.

"Thats expected. Both of them are fit on the strongest being in my dimension." Cao Cao revealed. "Even I only a small fry compare to both of them."

"Even they already this powerful..." Fate Jeanne mumbled. "What about the Gods?"

* * *

On the corridor that was the Southern Part of Hanging Gardens, Duryodhana body started to crumble due to Rizevim death.

"So, you going first my friend?" Karna asked.

"It seems." He replied. "It was fun, to be able to fight alongside you again...for a while..." He said before his body crumbled to his death.

Karna close his eyes, smiling. "So, it leaves only me. Seems I still will watch the end of this war then."

* * *

Back to the **Greater Grail** room, Cao Cao explain everything about Rizevim, Amakusa, and both of their plan to Sirzechs, Sesshomaru, and the recently came Sang Hyang Wenang and Zelretch. Cao Cao clearly don't expected the strongest being of his dimension to come for an assist. Zelretch also inform him that Fionn now is return to the fortress per his order.

"Now I understand the situation." Sirzehs said. "So **Dimension Lost** got malfunctioned because of Issei- _kun_ attack?"

"You can said it like that." Cao Cao replied. "However, I must thank him for bringing us to this dimension." He then glanced at Fate Jeanne. "It helps me...and the others to be grown up a little."

"If that so, I must arrest Euclid Lucifuge quickly." Sirzechs said before turning to Sang Hyang Wenang. "I'm sorry. But he's my responsibility."

Sang Hyang Wenang nodded.

Sirzechs then disappeared in **Teleportation Circle** to the eastern part of Hanging Gardens to search for Euclid.

"Now, the only we will do is how to do with that thing." Sang Hyang Wenang point to the **Greater Grail**. He then look at Fate Jeanne. "Young girl, since you're the one that rule this war, tell me, could that thing be destroyed?"

Fate Jeanne nodded. "It can. However, to destroy it, must need the concept of erase and **Magic** won't work on it since it has **Magic Resistance**."

"I see. However, as Ophis said. It has its power inside of it. Like it or not, we must take its power first." Sang Hyang Wenang concluded.

"However, um...Sang Hyang Wenang- _sama_ , Amakusa Shirou currently are entering the **Greater Grail**." Anastasia a bit afraid not expecting an old man is the strongest being on Cao Cao dimension.

"Its okay girl don't afraid." Sang Hyang Wenang assured. "Then, we must force him to come out from that thing."

"No need for that." Said a voice of someone that come out from the Grail.

It was Amakusa Shirou, and his appearance changed drastically. he has long hair tied into a ponytail. His clothing is a mixture of traditional _samurai_ outfit with European influence. He wears a _jinbaori_ style _haori_ with Christianity crosses decorated on them. He wears a tradition umanori _hakama_ with _Shin_ guards which had cloth straps that were used to tie the _Shin_ guards to the lower leg. He wears a collar shirt underneath his _Kimono_ and a Cravat tied around his collar. This is his Servant Form.

"It can't be...he already make his wish." Fate Jeanne said.

Amakusa then look at Cao Cao. "I'm surprised to see you able to deal wound on Rizevim. However, now the **Third Great Magic** already active. It seems I must thank him for buying enough time. There's no way all of you to stop my plan for Humanity Salvation now."

"Delusional fool." Sesshomaru taunted.

"This delusional fool has defeated a portion of power lend by the guardian of this dimension and another infinite power inside the **Grail**. I'm surprised to know you had a care for this world, Kaleidoscope." Amakusa said to Zelretch.

"Well, I can't let that stagnant world of your became come true." Zelretch simply replied.

"I won't give any of you forgiveness, All of you will be dead by my hands, for keep disturbing my plan till this far." Amakusa then unsheathed his _katana_.

However, none of them realized, that around Sang Hyang Wenang, an enormous aura starting to gather.

Cao Cao smirk while had a cold sweat. "You doing a stupid act, Amakusa- _dono_. There's a reason why Sang Hyang Wenang- _sama_ is hailed as the strongest being in my dimension."

"Your dimension?"

"Foolish kid on the illusion of salvation." Sang Hyang said voice echoed. "Salvation not make by you. Salvation is built by keep going without never give up. You just doing what you wish without the concern of the others. That's not giving salvation, that just egoist act."

"Hoo. So, you're a god I see. However, I won't let even you block my way! Just disappear!?" He then summoned a ghost-like entity that races to Sang Hyang Wenang.

" **Erase**." Sang Hyang suddenly said. The ghost like entity suddenly disappeared. "This is warning Amakusa Shirou Tokisada. Stop your wish immediately."

Amakusa can only gasp and having a cold sweat seeing his strength. ' _That power, is not destroying them, it completely erased from existence_.'

"Like I said before, you fool if you thought you can match him." Cao Cao taunted him.

Fate Jeanne can only look. ' _So, this is the strongest being in Cao Cao-san dimension. But, I can't believe a minor God can have that much power_.'

"All of you step aside." Sesshomaru said suddenly, he was unsheathing another of his _katana_. However, this one resembles an Indian straight sword.

Seeing this, Sang Hyang Wenang powered down. "So, you want to switch with me Sesshomaru."

"Hump. I don't help you. That mere mortal words is annoying me." Sesshomaru said. He then launched toward Amakusa, who block his _katana_ strike with his own.

"Ah, a _Yokai_ I see." Amakusa said, referring to Sesshomaru pointed ears. "What care you had? All of you only viewed us as food am I right?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply as he continue to attack Amakusa, who block his attack.

Cao Cao observed the battle. "He's more faster and stronger than before."

"Yes. After received his power back, he now maybe more stronger than Rizevim." Fate Jeanne agreed. "I don't know if Sesshomaru- _san_ can beat him."

"And even till now, Sesshomaru- _dono_ still not shown all of his strength." Cao Cao marked. "Just watch it."

Back to the battle, Sesshomaru and Amakusa prove to be equal. Both of them are able to parried each of their sword strikes effortlestly.

"I can't believe you can keep up with me." Amakusa praised.

"Hump. Don't compare me to mere mortal such as yourselves." Sesshomaru replied. He then swing his _katana_ , creating needle _**kenatsu**_ that bombard Amakusa, who protect himself using the ghost-like entity.

"Tch." Amakusa grunted.

Sesshomaru then taking stance. This time, instead of **needle** _ **kenatsu**_ , he released a destructive **Energy Wave**. Amakusa then parried it with his **Fire Magecraft**. ' _So its not working. In that case_.' his _katana_ , _**Tokijin**_ , later emitting a electricity. "Behold." Behind him, a massive lightning that shape a dragon is formed.

"This is bad." Amakusa then put the ghost entity in front of him to protect himself.

" _ **Soryuha!**_ " He then swing Tokijin, creating lightning arc that raced toward Amakusa. The lightning arch destroying the ghost entity with ease. To protect himself, Amakusa throwing **Black Keys** , this time using **Magic Circle** , that enlarged and confront _**Soryuha**_. The result is a huge explosion, making the others shield themselves.

Zelretch and Sang Hyang Wenang takes protection by flight.

Cao Cao shielded himself using **Chatsuka Ratana** and also covering Anastasia and Fate Jeanne.

After the dust is cleared, both of combatants is uninjured.

However, Amakusa hand had slight burn mark because of the explosion. "Ugh."

"If I can't kill you with _**Tokijin**_." he then sheathed. "I can only use-" He tried to pick his third _katana_ , when suddenly a **Magic Chains** is shoot out of nowhere and bind him. However, his face is expressionless as always.

The one that shoot the **Magic Chains** is revealed to be still alive, but badly injured Semiramis. The queen of Assyria had a huge slash on her right shoulder due to Mordred attack.

"Assassin!" Amakusa clearly not expected she's still alive.

Semiramis is panting due to her injuries, she then glared at him. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, MASTER! GIVE ME COMMAND!?" She yelled.

Amakusa nodded. " **I order you with the Command Seals! Bind him until the limit of your power!** " He commanded.

The **Magic Chain** later emitting a red aura that bind Sesshomaru body stronger.

"Sesshomaru- _dono_!" Cao Cao then rushed to help, but was blocked by Amakusa.

"You're fighting against me. This time, you won't stand a chance." Amakusa then strike his sword down, but was blocked by Fate Jeanne.

"Cao Cao- _san_! You just focused on helping Sesshomaru- _san_!" Fate Jeanne yelled.

"You're now just nuisance! Jeanne d'Arc!" Amakusa yelled to her.

"Hump...Who do you think I am?" Sesshomaru later emitting a red aura. His eyes also changed blue with red sclerae. "I don't need human to take pity on me!" The **Magic Chains** then starting to crack.

"Impossible!" Semiramis said in disbelief.

Not long after, the **Magic Chains** that bind Sesshomaru was destroyed by his raw power alone, also due to fact that Semiramis already badly injured. He then casually walked to Amakusa, who battling Fate Jeanne. His eyes color already return to normal.

Semiramis gritted her teeth. "I won't let you!" She then tried to summon another set of **Magic Chains** , but suddenly, her body sans her head was encased by ice. "Th-this is..."

"I won't let you interfere." Anastasia said. **Viy** is behind her, eyes are glowing.

Sesshomaru then move with his impressive speed, and swat Amakusa aside with his _**Tokijin**_. He later turn to Fate Jeanne and unexpectedly punching her in the face, make her stumbled.

At first Fate Jeanne shocked by his actions. She then remembers Cao Cao words. ' _So this what Cao Cao-san meant_...'

"Stay out of this." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes filled with killing intent. He then turn to Amakusa once more.

"Act by your pride? What a foolish." Amakusa taunted.

Sesshomaru then unsheathed his third _katana_. He then yelled. " _ **Bakusaiga!**_ " As he swing it down, a blast of green energy is racing toward Amakusa.

' _That blast_...' Amakusa realised something dangerous. He then use his ghost like entity to block it, only to be gradually destroyed. He then choose to jump upward to avoid it. Suddenly, he was constrict by a fluffy fur that was revealed to be Sesshomaru _Mokomoko_. Using it, he throw Amakusa to the ground after spinning him on the air.

Amakusa later stand up. Some bruise is seen on his body. "Ugh. Damn it."

Sesshomaru then raised his _**Bakusaiga**_ again. However, instead aiming it to Amakusa, he aiming for something bigger.

Amakusa realised what he's aiming. ' _The_ _ **Greater Grail**_ _!_ '

" _ **Bakusaiga!**_ " Sesshomaru created another **Energy Wave** , racing to the **Greater Grail**.

"I won't let you destroy my sixty years wish, damn _Yokai_!" He then aim his _katana_ on his right arm. " **Right Hand - Big Crunch!** " Amakusa yelled his **Noble Phantasm** while cutting his right hand off. A destruction-type **Noble Phantasm** that refines pseudo-black matter and swallows all beings in the surroundings, this is his trump card. It later starting to swallow Sesshomaru _**Bakusaiga**_ **Energy Wave**.

Sesshomaru briefly widen his eyes. ' _I see. It works by sucking my_ _ **Bakusaiga**_ _wave_.'

"Absorb all of its energy! The Star of Destruction!" Amakusa yelled.

' _In that case, I shall use that technique_.' Sesshomaru sheathed his _**Bakusaiga**_ , and quickly unsheathed _**Tenseiga**_. His actions makes all of _**Bakusaiga**_ **Energy Wave** being sucked in.

"Die with your own attack!" Amakusa **Noble Phantasm** then releasing Sesshomaru _**Bakusaiga**_ **Energy Wave**.

" _ **Meido Zangetsuha!**_ " Sesshomaru swing _**Tenseiga**_. In front of him, a giant sphere portal is opened, sucking in the _**Bakusaiga**_ **Energy Wave**. _**Meido Zangetsuha**_ is an immensely strong offensive technique that creates a path that sends anyone who is hit with it directly to the nothingness itself, killing them without actually harming them. The Meido also hit the top part of the **Greater Grail**.

Amakusa shocked seeing it. Its suction also proved to be more powerful than his **Right Hand - Big Crunch**. "What the!? IT CAN'T BE!"

"Hump. Human tried to be a _Yokai_...KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Amakusa later lose his footing, with his body now being sucked in to the _**Meido**_. Before being sucked up into the nothingness, he yelled. "DAMN ALL OF YOU! YOU JUST DENIED MY CHOICE FOR HUMANITY SALVATION!? MARK MY WORDS, YOU'LL REGRET THIIIIISSSSSSS!?" He yelled before finally sucked up to his death.

However, Sang Hyang Wenang suddenly raised his hand. " **I hope this man is forgetting this vile wish forever**." He said. His hand later glowing as the _**Meido**_ closed.

Fate Jeanne confused by what he's do."What is his ability exactly?"

" **Erase**." Cao Cao replied. "Sang Hyang Wenang- _sama_ is able to erase anything from existence: Organic, Inorganic, and even thought. What he doing, is he erased all of Amakusa Shirou thought about Humanity Salvation. So, he hope that his soul can rest in peace."

Fate Jeanne nodded hearing it.

Due to Amakusa death, Semiramis body starting to glow, indicating she will disappear due to her Master death.

* * *

On the southern part of Hanging Gardens, Karna also starting to disappear.

"So...they won." Karna mumbled. ' _In this age, we, Heroic Spirit, are only shadow of the pasts. For me, the one that will make this age alive its those that had potential in the future_.' He thought. "Cao Cao...I hope you managed...to finish that goal of yours...because...you had the potential...to change the future..." He said before disappear.

* * *

Back to the **Greater Grail** Room, Semiramis didn't say a word as her body disappear.

Anastasia sighed. "Finally...its all over..."

"It still not over." Cao Cao disagreed with her. "If Amakusa- _dono_ said is true, then his wish is granted via the **Grail**. In other words, we must destroy it." He then look at Zelretch.

Zelretch nodded. "My plan is actually very simple: Using my strength, Sang Hyang Wenang **Erase** , Sesshomaru _**Bakusaiga**_ , And Sirzechs _**Ruin the Extinct**_ , we will destroy it. If so, it will destroyed completely without a trace."

"Wait a minute." Anastasia said. "Destroying it...isn't that mean...Jeanne- _san_...will..."

"She will disappear." Cao Cao said. "Her body still connected to the **Grail** after all. And Laeticia will leave behind."

Fate Jeanne then look down.

Sang Hyang Wenang understand her unwillingness. It seems Fate Jeanne already bond with the others deep enough. ' _Its strange. I think as a Catholic Saint, she will accept every fate. But, if I see again, no matter what, human still human. They also had feelings_.' He thought while hovering down toward her.

"Jeanne- _dono_." Cao Cao said to her. "I think now its the time you choose. You want to disappear or...you want to join us to our dimension. You free to choose."

"I..."

Cao Cao waiting for her answer.

"I...don't...know..." Fate Jeanne said. "I...finally glad after this war is over...but...I..." Later, some tears started to fall from her eyes. She then grab her other hand. "I...actually...don't want to disappear...I still want to...I still want to travel with all of you...I want to see to how your dimension is...I..."

"Its okay, young one." Sang Hyang Wenang walk to her and pat her shoulder. "Sometimes, its alright to be egoist. Its a nature that every humanity have."

"If so, I separated you from Laeticia." Cao Cao then take the stance of **Truth Idea**. "The question is...will you regret your decision?"

Fate Jeanne silent for a moment. She then look at him, and wiped her tears. "I won't regret it."

"Nice eyes." Cao Cao said. ' _Please God of the Bible, grant this one selfish wish that I made_.' He hoped. " **O Spear. The true Holy Spear which pierces through God. Suck the ambition of the King of Domination sleeping within me and pierce through the gap of blessing and destruction. You. Announce the will and turn into a glow. Truth Idea! Activate!** " He chanted as the **True Longinus** shining in bright **Holy Aura**. Not long after, Cao Cao and Fate Jeanne are in the same landscape where Cao Cao met the will of God of the Bible.

" **Although your wish is selfish. I've decided to let this one go**." The will said.

Back to the **Greater Grail** room, Fate Jeanne and Laeticia now already split. Laeticia is seen wearing white gown, while Fate Jeanne still wearing her battle outfit. Both of them are sleeping.

Cao Cao then panting. "I can't believe that separated both of them need huge amount of energy." He said.

"They really like twins." Anastasia said while looking at Fate Jeanne and Laeticia. She then feeling the place is started to rumbling.

"This **Hanging Gardens of Babylon** started to destroyed now that Assassin of Red is dead." Zelretch said. "We must quickly destroyed it."

Then, Sirzechs arrived just in time. "Sorry I'm late."

"Its okay." Zelretch then summon something from the **Magic Circle**. It was his personal sword, the **Jeweled Sword**.

"In my count then." Sang Hyang Wenang also prepared his attack.

Sesshomaru unsheathed his _**Bakusaiga**_.

Sirzechs preparing his **Ruin the Extinct**.

" **Jeweled Sword!** " Zelretch swing it down, creating a blinding blast of light.

"I hope the wish of Amakusa Shirou will be cancelled." Sang Hyang Wenang chanted.

" _ **Bakusaiga**_!" Sesshomaru swing it down.

" **Ruin the Extinct**." Sirzechs shoot the **Sphere of Destruction**.

The three attack, empowered by Sang Hyang Wenang **Erase** , raced to the **Greater Grail** and hit it head on. The **Grail** started to crack, before it shattered with a blinding light. The others force to protect their eyes from the light.

After the light dies out, there's no sign of **Greater Grail** anywhere.

"So, it was destroyed..." Cao Cao said. "Huh, **Greater Grail**..."

"No time for that Cao Cao." Sang Hyang Wenang said. "This place will be destroyed. We must leave it immediately."

"I already preparing **Teleportation Circle** to the fortress." Sirzechs said. He then chanted it and later, all of the participants inside the room is teleport to safety while the Hanging Gardens is slowly destroyed.

With so, the Great **Holy Grail** War is finally ended. With the combined efforts of Cao Cao, Vali Team, Ruler, and Black Faction, Amakusa Shirou wish can be prevented. Humanity finally still be able to grasp the future. The time also already morning.

* * *

On the fortress, DxD Jeanne is currently sitting on Frankenstein garden. Arthur and the others already back the previous night. She was little disturb seeing their injuries last night.

"Hello."

DxD Jeanne perked up hearing the voice. She then look behind her and Saw Cao Cao. "Cao Cao- _kun_..." She then quickly stand up and hug him. "I'm so glad you've returned!"

Cao Cao replied the hug. "After this, lets go back...to reach our goal." Cao Cao said.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 **So with this chapter I oficially end the Fate/Apocrypha Arc, the next served as epilogue on Fate Dimension Before moving back to DxD Dimension**

 **For Rizevim and Amakusa defeat, maybe you found it to be unsatisfied. Although I know Rizevim is a Super Devil, the author himself stated that Sirzechs is far more powerful than him. The same for the mechanics of Right Arm - Big Crunch and Meido Zangetsuha. After I studied it, Meido Zangetsuha prove stronger since it absorb anything into the Netherworld which I changed to nothingness.**

 **For Jeanne d'Arc, I always planned to bring her to DxD Dimension. Who knows what the other reaction? That's left to see.**

 **See you in the next update!**


	35. Chapter 35: Go Back

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Ishibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe. Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko.**

* * *

 **Go Back**

The Great **Holy Grail** War is finally over. With the combined efforts, Amakusa wish had finally being ceased. Humanity is saved from the plan of stagnant world.

For now, the entire combatants during the Hanging Gardens Assault is currently resting. Ophis is informed Cao Cao since its power that combined by Zelretch is destroyed by Amakusa inside the **Greater Grail** , they must return to their dimension at least the next dawn. If not, the connection will be closed, and all of them can't return forever. The time is evening by now.

Fionn is now currently visiting Cao Cao, who's now resting.

"I can't believe this war is over now. The attack is happen yesterday." Fionn said.

"Its already over. At least in this dimension." Cao Cao said. "My war to gain my goal is still long way to go."

"And don't forget. If we already arrived in your dimension, you still have to paid a spar with me." Fionn said.

"Like I'll forget that." Cao Cao said. "However, don't cry if you lose."

Fionn just chuckling. "Khu khu khu. Like I will doing that. By the way, I want to spar with Qin Liangyu a little. Take a rest then." He said before out from the room.

* * *

"I see. So he's dead."

"Yes. I know that Rizevim Livan Lucifer is your grandfather." Zelretch said. Vali and Zelretch are currently on the entrance of the fortress. Zelretch is currently talk to Vali about Rizevim demise by Sirzechs. "However, I'm surprised you take the death of your own family very well."

"I really don't care about him and my father. I'm glad about that." Vali replied. "However, if I must thank him, its because thanks to my father marriage to my human mother...that I learn compassion."

"I see." Zelretch commented. "Well, now I must return to watch over my dimension from my personal space. Say my goodbye to Cao Cao descendant as well. I hope you can return safely from your world." He then disappeared in **Magic Circle**.

Vali chuckled hearing it. "You heard that...now I can finally meet you...mother and my siblings."

* * *

Meanwhile Georg is escorting Sang Hyang Wenang, Ophis, Sesshomaru, and Sirzechs along with captured Euclid back to DxD dimension.

"Well, since this war is already over, I think we should go back for now." Sang Hyang Wenang said. "I still had my duty as a God."

Georg nodded. "We will return along with Sun Wukong- _sama_ at tomorrow. After all...we must prepare for judgement from each respective gods."

"Don't worry. I understand the works of this dimension. You'll get no punishment. From me at least." Sang Hyang Wenang assured.

"The same for us." Sirzechs said. "Since Three Great Powers also use resurrection thing, I won't judge you actions of bringing back heroes of the past."

Sesshomaru just silent.

Ophis then opened a portal. "Now then." After it said that, all of them are entering the portal back to DxD Dimension.

Inside the Dimensional Gap, Sirzechs can't help but feel worried by what Euclid said to him yesterday.

 **(Flashback - During the End of Hanging Gardens Assault)**

 _On the eastern part, Sirzechs finally found Euclid that is badly injured. Quickly reacted, he bind his arm and feet using_ _ **Magic Circle**_ _._

 _"Khu khu khu." Euclid chuckling. "I can't believe...you came on your own..."_

 _"Euclid Lucifuge. As for crimes of yours to reviving Trihexa, I must kill you. However, since you my wife husband, I won't kill you." Sirzechs announced._

 _"Huh, as always you too soft." Euclid mocked. "Where's Rizevim-sama?"_

 _"He already destroyed into oblivion." Sirzechs said. "Both of you are tainting the name of Devil already in the eyes of Supernatural."_

 _"Khu khu khu." Euclid chuckles. "If that so...that's stupid decision you kill Rizevim-sama."_

 _"Stupid reason you say?" Sirzechs confused. "What do you mean?"_

 _"Rizevim-sama maybe evil." Euclid said. "But he, along with his allegiance to Khaos Brigade and his plan to resurrect Trihexa which came from me, already putting many minor villain in their place. Now, short-time or not, the news of his death will trigger many evils that lurking in the shadow. I wonder...will all supernatural world can be at peace after this?"_

 **(Flashback End)**

 _'I wonder what's he talking about. However_...' He thought of his sister peerage. ' _I know the young ones will be able to defeat them_.'

* * *

Back to the fortress, Penthesilea finally awake. She see someone beside her bed.

"Wow, for a royalty you such a deep sleeper." Said a voice. It was Achilles.

Penthesilea face had neutral expression. "Tch. The last thing I want is you to watch over me, Achilles."

"Oi oi, easy." Achilles raised his hand.

"Where's Heracles by the way?" She asked.

"Oh? He now...like dating with sis or something." Achilles replied. "By the way, I heard you got a new power."

"Ah...yes...it seems." Penthesilea replied as she formed a small **Holy Flame** on her hand. "I don't why...but it seems I can create this purple flame from my body."

"Tch. Now I the one at disadvantage huh?" Achilles mumbled.

"Huh, being give up that easily is not like you." Penthesilea pointed.

"Oi oi, Its not like I give up." Achilles said before raise from his seat and pointing his finger to Penthesilea. "It means, I will work harder to defeat you! Mark my words! Penthesilea.'

Penthesilea smiled hearing it. "Like I will lost against you."

* * *

On the garden of the fortress, Heracles and Atalanta are seen walking together.

Atalanta clearly confused by what Heracles wants. She suddenly ask by Heracles to accompany him on the garden. "What you're gonna talk me about Heracles? You know I still need to rest. The same for you."

"It is not me that want to talk." Heracles said.

"Not you?" Atalanta confused by his reply.

Heracles nodded. "Its her." Heracles then pointing someone who sat on a chair in the garden.

It was Medea. "Hello, Heracles- _san_ , Atalanta." She waved.

Atalanta not expecting Medea is the one that want to talk to her. She later take a step away.

"Oi, don't be afraid because of some guilt. During that meeting, I saw you had some fear seeing her." Heracles remarked the event during the Conversation of Heroes.

"It just-"

"Atalanta." Medea suddenly called. "I want to hear every words."

Heracles sighed. "Well, if I don't had any more need, I'll go back to rest." Heracles turn back to the fortress. "Well, fix your problems."

"Heracles!" Atalanta yelled.

"Atalanta." Medea stand up. "Please."

Atalanta then look at her friend. The one that she considered like her own sister during the quest of **Golden Fleece**. Part of her wants to talk to her again, however, she's feeling guilty since she doesn't give any support for what she will become later.

The famous Witch of Betrayal.

After some half an hour, Medea finally able to convince the Chaste Huntress to sit with her on the garden.

"You know, the last time we talk is in that beach, am I right?" Medea open the conversation.

Atalanta didn't reply. She had sad smile on her face. "Medea...I..."

"Atalanta, what's wrong?" Medea ask with concern. "What reason that you always tried to avoiding me?"

Atalanta then look at her. "You...really don't remember?" She asked.

Medea shook her head. "As I said, I was from the time before Jason show up to me. That time, I already know about you. You don't betray me at all. You even like to brush my hair."

Atalanta finally managed to form a nostalgic smile on her lips. "Yes...that time, really was a beautiful day of our friendship." She then make a sad frown. "But then...I make the most foolish mistake as a friend...during the time you known as the Witch of Betrayal...I..didn't do nothing to comfort you...I just watch it from afar." She said while clenching her hand into a fist. "That's why...I keep my distance from you...I'm afraid I keep repeating the same mistake again..."

"So that's why." Medea then stand up from her seat, grab Atalanta face and forced her to look her eyes. "Tell me Atalanta, even after what you said, do you believe I hold grudge against you?"

"Maybe not for now...but surely, if you summoned during your adulthood, first thing you want is to kill me." Atalanta replied.

"No." Medea quickly replied. "I won't let that happen...now, I've been resurrected in this child form of mine, the pure one. So please, don't think I'll hate you Atalanta. Its in the past. Please just forget about that."

Atalanta clearly not expecting her reply. This Medea, although the young one before Jason show up and really become her close friends, is able to talk through her. "...You...really mean that?" She finally asked.

Medea nodded, smiling. "Um."

Atalanta then look down. "Then, I guess, its thank you then...for accepting me...as your friend once more..." She said hesitantly.

Medea smiled, then hug her friend. The once severed friendship by time...now is formed once more.

* * *

On the forest close to the fortress, Fionn is seen ready to fight against his enemies, Qin Liangyu. Both of them are agreed to spar for a little bit.

Fionn then make the first move, aiming at the Chinese hero face. Qin move her head to the side to avoid the thrust. She later doing a hand stand and tried to kick the leader of Fianna in the face but was blocked by his spear. Seeing that doesn't work, she suddenly throw her spear using one of her hand to Fionn. Fionn, not expecting the attack, managed to avoid the spear although it grazed its cheek. Using the chance, she suddenly twist her body and deliver another kick to Fionn stomach. The Knight of Fianna gasp after being hit and dragged stumbled backward. Qin then jump pass him and quickly take back her spear that stab on a tree. Fionn however, just chuckles and heal his stomach using **Uische Betha**.

" _Khu khu khu_ , I think that's enough for now." Fionn said. "I just want to make my body not becoming rigid. It seems, like Sasaki said, eastern had more styles than us European ones."

Qin nodded. "From what I read, the weakness of western type of fighting is they are too rigid in term of their weapon mastery."

"Well, you a little wrong there. Its true with what you said, but not all Europeans like that." Fionn argued in friendly tone.

"Hey! What're you two doing?" Ask a voice that was revealed to be Astolfo. After the assault of Hanging Gardens, Astolfo is the one that had the most injuries compared to the other. Luckily, Medea **Noble Phantasm** able to heal him.

"We just sparring against each other." Fionn answer.

"Then! How bout' I follow!" Astolfo summon his **Trap of Argalia**.

"However, you still not healed yet Astolfo." Qin said concerned.

"He he, don't worry! Maybe I look weak but I actually pretty tough you know!" Astolfo said.

"Hoo, if you say so." Fionn then spin his spear before pointing it at him. "If you can hold me off for a minute, I accept that claim of yours."

Astolfo grin hearing it. "Well then! Here I come!" He then launched toward Fionn.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chevalier and Boudica are also clash with each other. Sparks is emitted every time their swords clash. However, Chevalier proved to be stronger, since the Iceni Queen had some slash mark on her skin.

After some clash, Chevalier then sheathed his rapier. "I think that's enough for today. Since out defeat against Cao Cao adopted father...I think now I know what we lack."

"And that is..."

"Sharpen senses. I know that we, as a ressurected heroes with Servant strength...However, I must admitted that Sun Wukong...he had much more sharper sense than us. To think he able to battle both of us with his eyes closed. As Hero of the past...I felt ashamed by it." Chevalier said.

* * *

Back to the fortress, Fiore is now currently in Cao Cao room along with Caules and Frankenstein. They are talking about their wish to follow both Hero Faction and Vali Team to DxD dimension. Vali also on there, wanted to listening the conversation.

"Are you already talking with the others about this?" Cao Cao asked. "Its not like I don't want you to follow us, but you had family in here are you not?"

"I know." Fiore replied. "But still, I want to prove to them, that Magus can be one without having to be ruthless."

Cao Cao impressed seeing her eyes. "If you already make decision like that based on your eyes, I had no right to forbid you then." Cao Cao said. He then look at Caules. "And you?"

"I already told you during the meeting, that I promised myself to keep my sister happy." Caules replied. "That's why, I want to follow as well, Cao Cao- _san_."

Cao Cao sighed. "Well, if that the case I can't forbid you. But." He then look at Forvedge siblings seriously. "You must be ready to face the judgement from the Gods of mine after we arrived. Because, even you only summoned a copy of past heroes, it will still call resurrecting the said person, the same as I and the others did."

"I ready to face any judgement from them." Caules replied.

"I'm also the same." Fiore said.

"Cao Cao." Said Arthur, who open the door to his room, disturbing the conversation. "Sun Wukong- _sama_ wants to talk about something. It seems very important."

"I bet this had something to do with the **Servant Card** am I right?" Cao Cao guess.

* * *

At the same time, DxD Jeanne and Anastasia is seen accompany Fate Jeanne and Laeticia who now appears to be sleeping. Since being split and ressurected as a human being by **Truth Idea** , the Saint of Orleans still haven't awake yet.

While waiting for both of them to awake, Anastasia told her friend about the assault of Hanging Gardens. How her fight against Duryodhana, how she being dominated by him until the latter Holy Sword help her defeat the Kaurava eldest, how she and Cao Cao overpowered Karna attack, and the last, how the battle to destroy the Greater Grail goes, including her temporary death. She also not left the part when Fate Jeanne said she doesn't want to disappear and the splitting of her and Laeticia.

"You mean...you're dead during the assault?" DxD Jeanne asked. She not believing Cao Cao pierce his comrade just like that, using the empowered **True Longinus** nonetheless.

Anastasia nodded sadly. "Please don't blame Cao Cao- _san_ for it. Like I said, Rizevim suddenly control my body, making me being stabbed by **Lance of Longinus** instead of him. I bet that partially the reason after he greet you after the assault, he doesn't talk much about it."

"Don't worry. I know he must be feel really sorry by what he's done. I'll not blame him about that event." DxD Jeanne assured. "Besides...you're now alive again. I think that's a blessing." She then had some tears before wiping it. "Its better...than you're dead on there. I think I owe Sesshomaru- _sama_ for it."

"That sarcastic man." Anastasia mumbled.

"Not to worry. After you know him for long enough, he's truly a kind-heart man. It just his pride got in the way so he won't express it. After all, I also view him the same when I met him during one of Hero Faction negotiation." DxD Jeanne explain Sesshomaru personality.

"I see. A prideful man huh?"

"Wow. Seems you hate him or something." DxD Jeanne marked.

"Uh..." A sound of groaning making both of them turn their head and saw that Laeticia is awake. "This is... where am I?" She asked.

"You're in the fortress of Yggdmillenia Clan, Laeticia- _chan_." DxD Jeanne answered.

Laeticia then exhaled a relief sigh. "I see. So you're Jeanne- _san_ reincarnation from the other dimension." She then look at Anastasia. "And I can't believe to see one of the grand duchess of Russia."

"You know about me and Jeanne- _chan_ but how? Didn't Jeanne- _san_ possessing you or something?" Anastasia asked curiously.

Laeticia shook her head. "That's not right. Yes she take control of my body. But my consciousness is still active inside. That's why, I know everything about this Great **Holy Grail** War, and her wish to be able to join you to your dimension. I also maybe altered her personality a little." She explained. "Thanks to it, I got an experience that only a handful person would get. I really thank you for what you said to Jeanne- _san_ on that forest."

"He he, I too embarrassed being praise by you." DxD Jeanne laughed.

"Ugh." Another groan. This time, Fate Jeanne finally opened her eyes. "This is...isn't this Yggdmillenia...?"

"Jelly- _chan_." Said DxD Jeanne who pick her hand.

"Jeanne."

DxD Jeanne then let her hand touching her face."I'm so glad...that you're alive...truly...but why'd you..."

Anastasia smiled seeing the scene.

"Its maybe because...I want to be selfish just once." Fate Jeanne admitted. She then look at Laeticia. "Laeticia."

"Jeanne- _san_." Laeticia greeted. "I really thank you. For everything you shown to me. This war. The meet with the Hero Faction. Everything." She then giggling. "Seems be possessing by Heroic Spirit isn't a bad thing after all."

* * *

On the other places, Le Fay is seen showing Florence some of her **Magic**.

"Then, what kind of **Magic** you want to see, Florence- _san_?" Le Fay asked.

"Only the basics." Florence said.

"Well then, here I go!" She then summoning her **Magic Circle**. "This is a Magic that I learnt from one favorite manga of mine." She then bring her hand forward and creating something unexpected.

A **fire scyhte**.

"So...this is **Magic**..." Florence said in amazement.

Le Fay then disperse the fire scythe. "Now then! **Summoning Magic! Come out Gog-** _ **kun**_ **!** " A small summoning circle later formed and from it, Gogmagog in its small size, come out and jump to Le Fay shoulder.

"That's amazing..." Florence praised.

" _Te heee_. If you said this is amazing, wait until you met another of my teammates." Le Fay said.

* * *

Back to Cao Cao, he's now meet with Sun on the hall of Yggdmillenia.

"I actually resting now father. What are you want to talking about exactly? Is it about **Servant Cards**?" Cao Cao asked.

"Well yes." Sun said. "You see, those cards...you shall never bring it to our dimension if you not want to risk the wrath of Hades further. How many of those cards that still remained?"

"If I not wrong counted. My faction use seven. Vali use seven. And for the resurrection, we already use three. That means..." Cao Cao count.

"There's still seven more I see." Sun said. "Well, rather than wasted it, I suggest you resurrect the other one."

Cao Cao doesn't expect his suggestion. "Father! Are you serious about this!?" Cao Cao asked. Sun is always against him for resurrecting heroes, but why now?

"I'm serious. Anyway, Sang Hyang Wenang also said the same." Sun assured, smiling. "Don't worry kid."

"However, all of us already-" Cao Cao then stopped talking. "Now I see."

"Well, you can think of it." Sun said. "We will return back tomorrow morning. Don't sleepover boy."

Cao Cao face-palmed. "I should say that for you."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the city of Trifas, Siegfried and Mata Hari are seen walking. The time is skip to night. However, they not just walking, they here for obvious reason.

In the morning, the local newspaper came to the fortress. And on the hotline, It said that they are mysterious serial killer on the loose. When read this, Siegfried clearly stunned. Isn't he already killed Jack? Then he remembered that Cao Cao once told him that Jack the Ripper Master is a young woman. If so, he won't let this woman roam free.

"Siegfried- _san_ , actually I curious about one thing." Mata Hari said.

"What is it?" Siegfried asked.

"Why'd you tried to kill this woman? She's just a normal human. We also had no tied anymore since she already out from the Great **Holy Grail** War since her Servant is killed. Its not our concern anymore, we can leave her to the police." Mata Hari asked.

Siegfried sighed. "Its because...that woman is also the same as Jack the Ripper, bloodthirsty. I don't care her reason to be that way. She will die tonight." He said.

* * *

On the closed street, Reika is seen killing another person. The loss of Jack surely drive her insane.

"Oi, so this is Jack the Ripper Master?" Said Siegfried who suddenly appears. "You sure like Cao Cao describes."

"Cao Cao you said?" Reika then turned toward him. Her eyes clearly had bag on it due to her restless killing. "Where's he? I'll deliver her to Jack to be mutilated."

"Sadly, he won't come." Said Mata Hari who jump from the building behind Reika. "Because you're the one that will die." She then take a pose that she use during her dance when she's still alive. " **Oh dear, is it my turn? To bind, to open, please be drowned by a woman like me!** " She then emitting some pheromones from her body. " **Mata Hari!** " She yelled.

 **Mata Hari** is the crystallization of Mata Hari herself as a **Noble Phantasm** , she performs one of her signature dances while spreading her pheromones all around, forcibly numbing the thoughts of those in range. This **Noble Phantasm** will instantly entrance civilians and magi, but it will even affect Servants without skills that provide resistance to attacks on the mind or complete insanity through **Mad Enhancement**. Upon completion, the affected targets become Mata Hari's puppets, doing whatever she asks of them.

Reika tried to resist, but her mind quickly controlled. She then look at Mata Hari with dull look. "What do you wish me to do?"

Mata Hari ready to give her an order. " **Kill...yourself...** "

Reika nodded. "Happily!" She then had a maniac smile on her face. She then pick up her handgun from her coat and point it to her head. She then shoot it to her head. Blood spraying from the shoot before her body is hitting the ground. Dead.

Mata Hari then feel unwell because of the blood. She then feeling dizzy.

"Margaretha!" Siegfried quickly run and support her. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Just not used to blood that's all." Mata Hari replied. "Now, lets return back."

* * *

On the hall of Yggdmillenia, Cao Cao then proposed his plan to use the remaining **Servant Card** to summon three more heroes to Vali using **Paricita Ratana**.

That means three new resurrected heroes.

The question is...who will he summoned?

Inside the room, Vali is seen leaning on the wall of the fortress hall. "You're gonna use those cards again?"

"Well, since two cards per person now." He then grab a single **Servant Card** , then crush it within his palm. "That means this one is not needed anymore."

"Then, who will do the summoning?" Vali ask.

"I myself will use **Paricita Ratana** once more." Cao Cao replied. "After this, I will change its attributes."

After Cao Cao said that, Georg is entering the hall. "Are you already prepared Cao Cao?"

"Yes." He replied.

"I'll like to see as well." Vali said.

After that, Georg using his **Dimension Lost** , taking them to the same dimension where Hero Faction and Vali Team summoned their heroes. "Well, who do you want to summon this time Cao Cao?"

"Honestly, I'm still confused." Cao Cao replied. "But...maybe I will resurrecting heroes...that best at negotiations. Or maybe a king or queen of the past, so they can at least help us on our goal with their ability to negotiate." He then take the note that was given by Zelretch. "And I think I know who is fit for that. Vali, I need your energy for this."

Cao Cao, with the help of Vali and Georg, are preparing three Catalyst for summoning. The first is a fragment of a Holy Staff. The second is a broken tip of _katana_. The third is a ancient Chinese mask. He later put all the Catalyst on top of the cards.

"Are you sure about this? What you choose is a high-class hero nonetheless. And the two of it is Saber." Georg marked. He know who's Cao Cao plan to summon due already reading the note.

"I'm pretty sure. After all, if this Trihexa is somewhere in our dimension, we need many strong people as much as possible to deal with it." Cao Cao replied. "You can go back to the fortress Georg. Pack your things and told the other to be prepared."

"If that so." Georg replied. He then look at Vali.

Vali nodded. He and Georg later teleport back to the fortress.

"Then...we will begin." Cao Cao **Paricita Ratana** later shine with bright light, making the Servant Card also shine. After that, the sounds of body being created is formed. Not long after, the light dies out, and three person is seen bowing.

The first is a young woman with long blue hair and blue eyes. She dresses like a Holy Saint in most ancient paintings, albeit some of her body parts is revealed. She also carried a staff. "My name is Martha. Are you the one that summoned me?"

The second is a woman with light pink-white hair that tied into knot and gray eyes. Her outfit is a sleeveless kimono and she carries two _katana_ on her waist. "Saber. I commonly known as Musashi Miyamoto." She then looks at Cao Cao. "Are you the one that summon me, young warrior?"

The last is a young man with silver hair and blue eyes. His face is handsome for many men. His outfit is akin to ancient Qin Dynasty general outfit. "My name is Gao Changgong. My blade now belongs to you to use as your please, Master."

Back to Cao Cao, he clearly stunned. The Saint of Bethany and also the one that travel with Messiah. A swordsman, in this dimension case is swordswomen that can defeat Sasaki Koujiro, a man that already master the art of nothingness. And the last but not least, one of the legendary general from the age of Northern Qin Dynasty.

All of them really high-class hero, with two of them are human that already tapped their full potential.

Cao Cao then cleared his throat, before speaking. "You don't need to bow to us. A true heroes such as three of you is unfit to bow to hero descendant like me. I welcome the three of you, Saint Martha, Musashi- _dono_ , and Gao Changgong- _dono_."

"Hero descendant you say?" Musashi interest by that words. "If that so, who your ancestor is?"

"My name is Cao Cao. My ancestor is Cao Cao from Three Kingdoms Era." Cao Cao replied.

"Cao Cao? I see. That's why I saw that you're a Qin people as well." Gao Changgong said.

"No. I'm not Qin people. You see, the China already changed very much after your era, Gao Changgong-dono. Now, its a republic." Cao Cao correcting.

"Republic? What is that?" Gao Changgong is confused by the meaning of the words.

"I tell you later. But before that, let me tell you about the conditions why I summon you." Cao Cao said.

* * *

After Cao Cao explanation about his dimension and the recently finished Great **Holy Grail** War, the three new resurrected heroes had a different reaction.

Martha had a confuses expression and narrowed her eyes toward Vali. "To meet a descendant of Lucifer himself...I never expected that. But, this situation is confusing enough. To think I've been summoned...no, being resurrected outside of **Holy Grail** War, which is over yesterday."

"So, we're resurrected because the Servant Card is being powered by that spear of yours...It can't some reality warping I see." Musashi mumbled.

"So...we like being given a second chance?" Gao Changgong ask.

Cao Cao then doing a unexpected thing, he put his **True Longinus** on the ground, then kneel on the three resurrected heroes. "I know that three of you must be not accepting the condition. Because, different from the one that I and my friends resurrected before. If you want to punish me, I'll accept it."

"Child." Martha cut him before kneeling as well and pat his shoulder. "I know what you're thought. However, after hearing your goal...I think I've been resurrected come back to life is not bad. I maybe a Saint, however... I've never heard someone wants to make a peaceful world with Devil like you." Martha said with a honest smile. "I promise, if this Hades is angry with you, you had my assist."

"Yes, after all, being alive again means I can train more." Musashi assured him.

"And to serve a king of an era more younger than mine." Gao Changgong said. "Although you not the original Cao Cao, support your goal for harmony between races is not bad."

Cao Cao then look down in shame. He don't expect all of their reply. "...Thank you...really..."

Suddenly, Georg is come to pick up Cao Cao. Seeing the three new resurrected heroes, he bowed. "Its my honor to meet all of you. My name is Georg. I'm Cao Cao sub-leader." He then look at Cao Cao.

Cao Cao nodded. "Now then, tomorrow morning, we will go back to our dimension, you can greet my others friends if all of you likes." Not long after, they already being teleported back to Yggdmillenia Fortress.

While Cao Cao and Georg are back to their room to sleep, the new resurrected heroes are walking to their respective shown room.

* * *

On the morning, all of Hero Faction, Vali Team, their resurrected heroes, Forvedge Siblings, Sun Wukong, and Yu-Long are ready to leave the Fate Dimension forever, since it will be connected for another ten thousand years to come.

For the three new heroes, Cao Cao and Georg already explain the conditions to the others. All of them had different reactions. For example, sparks of rivalry starting to form between Musashi and Sasaki.

Gordes is seen escort them farewell, along with Toole, Roche and Laeticia.

Laeticia is shaking Fate Jeanne hand. "Well then Jeanne- _san_ , Jeanne, Anastasia- _hime_. This is our farewell." She then had some tears. "I'll miss all of you."

Fate Jeanne nodded, smiling. "Thank for all your assistance during the war Laeticia. I'll never forget what you've done. And...I can never thank you for help me realizing my true feelings..."

"Goodbye Laeticia- _chan_!" DxD Jeanne said.

"I hope you can finish your study." Anastasia said.

On Gordes side, he currently talk with Caules and Fiore.

"This is goodbye, Uncle Gordes." Fiore said.

Gordes smiled. "Take care on there." He said.

"Goodbye, miss." Roche said.

"Caules." Gordes called.

"Yes." Caules replied.

"Take care of her." Gordes ordered.

Caules nodded.

"Well then, now I think is time for us to return." Sun said. He then jumps to the head of Yu-Long. "I suggest the Rider is deploying their rides."

Achilles then summoned his Divine Chariot.

Boudica summoned her war chariots.

Martha summoned her companion, Tarasque, a powerful dragon that was tamed by herself.

After all Rider summoned their ride, some of the participants is riding it.

The Hero Faction that lacks flight, and some resurrected heroes ride on Yu-Long back.

Cao Cao then look at the landscape of Fate Dimension for one last time. ' _When the first time I fall into this dimension...I thought it was because of malfunction on Georg_ _ **Longinus**_ _. But it seems, I and the others fall to this dimension is like fate. Thanks to it, we meet with heroes of the past, develop my goal after some advice from one Saint, making new friends, and nonetheless saving both this and my dimension from destruction. I really thanks fate for make me and the others being thrown to this dimension, and..._ ' He then look at DxD Jeanne. ' _...I never expected, that my first love confession is happen in here_.'

Siegfried also do the same. ' _Siegfried-san. I can never know how to repay you. Thanks to your advice after realizing the flaws in my sword-style, It seems I really ready now. To become the strongest swordsmen, like you. However, I will surpass you. Just see_.' He thought.

' _Thanks to this dimension, I finally realize my flaws for being arrogant. And I finally know the pain of don't get any respect_.' Arthur thought.

' _Anna-chan dimension, I don't know how to thank you. Thanks to it, I finally get new friends, and able to move on from my painful past_.' She then look at Cao Cao. ' _Cao Cao-kun...I know you're confused with my confession. But, I just told it straight how I truly feel about you. I know that confession of mine is too quick, and you doesn't know how to reply it. But, I'll make sure...I'll show how much I truly love you_.' DxD Jeanne thought.

"Well, its time to go." Yu-Long said. He then fly to the sky. The rider heroes is followed.

Laeticia then run while look up and wave her hand. "Goodbye! Take Care!"

Sun Wukong then created a portal on the sky that connect to DxD Dimension. All of the participants later entering it before closed, ended the Black Hole Phenomena that connected both of the dimension.

* * *

On England, one of the known church is York Minster in York, England. If we see in usual view, it like when it was designated on 14 July 1954. However, if you look it with supernatural view, its not like what usually seen.

Behind the famous church, a building-like tower that rise up toward the sky is seen standing. Its invisible to the naked eye. Only those that had connections to the Supernatural can saw it.

We now go to its hundred floor, the highest floor of this building.

Inside the only room on that floor, a young woman is seen wake up from her nap. An extremely beautiful woman with long silver hair and eyes that were silver in color. She was wearing light sleeping clothes.

Seeing the sky, she then smirk after sensing a huge energy is missing. "So, it seems Rizevim already found his tomb I see." She said. Her facial expression then turn into a sad smile. "I wonder...what're you doing now, Georg- _kun_?"

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 **And finally...after 35 chapter I declared that Fate/Apocrypha dimension arc is ended, and in the next chapter, AU DxD World will begin. And, there also a cameo for one of the main antagonist for the next big arc: Church Rebellion Arc. However, we will go to Daily Lives Arc before that. I'll plan it will span eight chapters for it. Already curious how the Church Rebellion Arc will go? Just wait and see.**

 **And now, Cao Cao new heroes is Saint Martha, Gao Changgong, and Musashi Miyamoto. This is for one of my followers, Golden Fire 215. I know after reading this chapter, you must be disappoint because I didn't use OC Servants or Cao Cao. However, after some rewrite and write again plus the planning of the arc in AU DxD, I think it will be hard to put him (the original Cao Cao), so I use your other suggestion of putting Gao Changgong as one of the recent heroes that being resurrected.**

 **And now, for the closing of this arc, I've decided to rank the five most favorites Servant that I likes (including Red and Black Faction Servants)**

 **5\. Karna - To be honest, he's the true symbol of loyalty and friendship. I also love how the Nasuverse turn his battle style to be a Lancer, because I thought that Archer is too stiff in battle. I also like his ideology about loyalty. Sadly, many people only see him as evil because siding with evil, although this is always not the case.**

 **4\. Fionn mac Cumhaill - He's one of my favorite for one obvious reason, a spear-man plus a magician. His battle style is also unique when I see him battling Scatchach in one of F/GO trailer.**

 **3\. Boudica - Although she not appears that much in this arc, I really loves her motherly personality for Britain Servants. I also likes her ideology about how the others can be at peace with one another.**

 **2\. Rama - Since he popular in Indonesia as one of the Vishnu strongest incarnation, I really like him and his pro and contrast personality in the view of many person.**

 **1\. Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova - I took pity on her due to her death by the Bolshevik. Honestly, I thought that she and her sisters didn't deserve such fate, though I won't deny that she and her sisters didn't try to understand her people better. Her personality of closing her heart is also the fun one to be write with, although I still don't include her love to make pranks.**

 **And so! Goodbye Fate, Hello DxD AU! The next chapter will tell about the introduction of other Hero Faction members, they tried to socialize with the resurrected heroes, and a birthday for one of the characters. Who is it? Just wait.**

 **See you in the next update!**


	36. Chapter 38:ANNOUNCEMENT

**Well Hello dear readers!**

 **After reading again the story that I myself wrote and with some advice from readers, I'll rewrite the story of Hero Faction on Apocrypha. That means that Hero Faction on Supernatural World will be discontinued until the new rewrite version reaches there again.**

 **For the reasons that why I rewrite it again, I put it into three simple reasons. Number one: The personality flip that I sensed to weird after I read it once again. I mean, the first part show Cao Cao and the Hero Faction is arrogant and smug as always but in the later part, they suddenly turn good? Talk about how amateur myself write it. The second: How the battle goes. I realized that most battle in the story were too short and only few that some readers view as epic. The example is Cao Cao first clash with Karna. Maybe is because my English is not good enough considering I'm Indonesian. The third: The power level. I once read a reviews from certain reader in Fate x DxD crossover. He said that DxD is hyped Devils too much, which I realised was right. I mean c'mon! Devils just a small fish in a big pond! There still other stronger Supernatural Beings from other mythologies! And Ishibumi just hyped Devil to hell! And I agree about what Cao Cao said during LN Vol. 9: Humans is a beings among the others in DxD verse that can tapped their full potential.**

 **And not long after this, the old fic will be deleted. Anyways, thanks to many negative critics even flames on this crossovers, helps me to mature to received critics and fix my way to write a crossover as fair as possible.**

 **I hope you will enjoy the rewrite version. I currently on work of it.**


End file.
